Royal Namekian Blues
by Trynia Merin
Summary: AU Future Trunks appears but Goku hasn't returned in time so he has to find someone ELSE to tell his secret.
1. Vegeta's hunt

_Summary: I've seen many B/V get together what ifs taking place on Namek. This is another one, which messes with the sequence of the Z fighters and Vegeta on Namek, where Bulma is left alone. She has the nightmare about Vegeta, but because this is an AU, the timing is different. They have fought the Ginyuu force briefly, but have managed to push them back, and Vegeta has just killed Dudoria and Zarbon. Gohan and Krillen are trying to gather the dragon balls, and so is Vegeta. This takes place in the time they're eluding the squad and waiting for Goku to arrive before Freiza. _A/N: Although I've gotten some flames from this I have been prompted to change the 'fangirl speak' to something more respectable. So this is the edited version.

_

* * *

_A/N: Because I've gotten some flames from this I have been prompted to change the 'fangirl speak' to something more respectable. So this is the edited version.

* * *

Bulma hugged her knees and glared at the perimeter defense visible over her laptop screen. Just why she had forgotten to bring a capsule house was beyond her. Now she was stuck on this stupid planet of little green men that were hardly 'little'.

Bulma groused, "They just leave the HARD work to the WOMEN! Why can't there be a mister RIGHT in my life? I guess it's TOO much to ask for Prince Charming. I'm reading too many damn fairytales!"

She grumbled at her old joke. How many years ago had she first gone on a dragonball hunt that catapulted her into this wild ride anyhow? Now she was in the midst of a hunt that was for another set of the magic orbs but the stakes were MUCH higher. Namely the existence of her planet. Suddenly her wishes so many years ago seemed selfish. Nevertheless if she HAD gotten to make it, would her handsome boyfriend have been her soul mate, or a fairytale prince, or something altogether different.

"I hope Krillin and Gohan get back soon, because I've got a piece of my mind to give them," she grouched. A loud beeping snapped her out of her reverie. Bulma uncurled legs clad in black spandex and leapt off her camping chair.

"Oh shit, company… and it's carrying a dragonball," she gasped. Yet the signature was much higher than either Krillin or Gohan. Nevertheless the scanners identified it as remotely humanoid. That brought disturbing possibilities. Either it was that lizard man, or something else. She recalled seeing the big fight between him and the Prince of all Saiyans. Unwittingly she'd backed the wrong man, especially when he'd morphed into a mutated alligator. Thankfully Vegeta had kicked his ass. After the fight she'd been hurried away by Gohan while Krillin held Vegeta off. They claimed they were going after the dragonballs because Dudoria had suddenly attacked Vegeta.

A few hours ago she saw the explosions in the distance. The last time Krillin and Gohan called they were near Guru's village. They'd mentioned they'd lost Vegeta, and then lost all communications. Anxiously Bulma punched buttons on the scanner's laptop, trying to get images of the intruder. Whoever it was he zipped far faster than any of the cameras could blink.

"Nobody's here," she whispered, pressing herself into the alcove. Whimpering to herself she wrapped the sleeping bag tightly around her.

"Humph, stupid Earthlings and Nameks," the voice grumbled. Bulma heard the croaking noises of several frogs hopping out of the nearby water pools, and heaved a sigh of relief. So great was her relief she collapsed in a dead faint.

Bulma awoke screaming in terror. She could still feel Vegeta's hands around her neck, squeezing off her life force. Why had she dreamed something so horrible? Hadn't he given up?

"Dammit! I hope it isn't… HIM," she shivered in fear when she heard someone calling out to her.

"Hey! You in there! I know you're there I can sense your puny ki! Come out now before I get pissed off!" a gravely voice yelled. She hated to admit it but it was drop dead sexy.

"Please, go away," she whimpered, seeing him appearing on the screen. The proximity detector blinked urgently, scaring her. Instantly she grabbed the laser pistol that she hoped would protect her. For all she knew he'd killed her two friends and was coming after her. Under his arm he clutched a one star dragonball, and he looked pissed.

"You stupid fool, you can't hide. I've come for you!" he called. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be! You're all alone, so don't piss me off!"

"Oh shit, he's going to kill me," Bulma whimpered, shivering as she pressed herself into the alcove. A dark shadow played across the rocks as his footsteps neared. Light gleamed off the globe he carried under his left arm. In surprise she blinked when she saw his body was encased in a much different armor. Instead of the battered ensemble he'd sported after beating Zarbon, he had a tight fitting white vest over a darker suit. Dark eyes flicked back and forth as the Prince of all Saiyans shouted.

"Come out NOW!" he snarled. "This is pissing me off! You don't want to see me angry off do you?"

"Come on Bulma, you've got one chance to nail him," she thought, clutching her pistol. She hoped she could get a sucker shot in and run as fast as she could. Yet since he was holding a dragon ball, she should take advantage of the opportunity to grab it.

"I sense you; you've got no place to go. Make it easier, and give up," he called, stepping into view. His head snapped around, and a wicked smile came over his face when his eyes snapped into hers.

"Oh shit! You stay AWAY From me, you monster!" she shrieked, bringing her pistol to bear.

"Ah, there you are, earth woman," he laughed with a smirk. "You led me on quite a chase, but now I've found you. So put the pea shooter away before you hurt yourself."

"Stay back, I warn you! I know how to use this!" Bulma yelled. "You won't take ME alive!"

"Don't insult me," Vegeta snickered, advancing on her. He held the Dragonball under one arm as he extended his free hand, sheathed in a white glove.

"Oh no, don't!" she screamed, backing away. She slid along the groove of the alcove, covering Vegeta with her weapon. Shaking fingers held the trigger, watching the smirk broaden on his face. Holding her breath, she fired.

Vegeta's hand deflected the beam easily. Bulma shrieked and fired again, only to have the next bolt deflected. Angrily he snarled, zipping out of view. Anxiously she swung from left to right, and then felt the gun snatched away by someone almost invisible. Quickly she jumped back.

"Enough games," he snarled, crushing it in his hands. "Now, will you give up?"

"Please… don't… stay back!" she whimpered. "I'm too young to go!"

"You're only prolonging the inevitable, earth woman," he laughed. "I like your spirit, luckily for you. But it's time you left this place."

"Shit!" she screamed, dodging out of the way as Vegeta's hand flashed out. Her back slammed against the rock wall of the alcove. Around her neck his hand pinned her, lifting her off her feet. Bulma sobbed and trembled, praying for her life.

"Please don't kill me!" she pleaded. "I'll… do anything. Don't kill me! I'm too young and beautiful to die! Krillin… Gohan… help me!"

"Such a delicate little thing," Vegeta whispered, his hot breathe hitting her face. "I could so easily crush you with a squeeze. Interesting how you have such life in you for such a weak creature…"

"Don't kill me! I'll do anything! I'm smart, I'm a GENIUS!" she cried. Vegeta saw her blue eyes widen in fear, as he loomed close. Slowly he lowered her to the ground, still keeping a gloved hand around her throat.

"Are you?" he snickered. "I thought that brains and beauty were not synonymous. Turns out that it's your lucky day."

"You… aren't going to kill me?" Bulma gasped.

"Stupid bitch, why would I do THAT?" Vegeta laughed. "Not when I'm here to take you away from all this…"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Who do you think sent me to get your ass, you fool?" Vegeta laughed harshly. "Your two friends and I have made a truce, and they sent ME to collect your useless butt. I had to admit I thought it was a waste of time, but seeing that you're only a weakling female."

"I'm NOT just ANY female, I'm Bulma Briefs! I'm rich, powerful, beautiful, and SMART!" she hollered at him.

"And LOUD," Vegeta snarled. "Shut that horrible noise up, or else I might snap your neck."

"D… don't kill me," she whimpered.

"Oh I don't plan on that, Earth woman," he laughed deeply. "Now, you're coming with me. But I'm most interested in what you said when you thought I was going to kill you."

"What do you mean?"

"And you said you were smart? You said you'd do ANYTHING if I didn't kill you?"

"How do I know you're not tricking me, that you haven't killed Gohan and Krillin?" she asked.

"You have no choice. Stay here and die, or come with me, weakling. Before you know it, this planet will be crawling with the Ginyu force, and you'll be a lot worse off than you were if you remained a frog."

"WHAT?" she gasped.

"I saw what happened, earth woman," he smirked, tugging her away as he kept a hold on her neck. "I must admit I am relieved that your mind has been returned to this fragile but far less than repulsive shell."

"What are you going to do?"

"Take you with me. But willingly or unwillingly is up to you, earth woman," Vegeta said harshly. "Make no trouble and I'll not have to hurt you… much."

"Tell me first, are they alive? My friends?"

"Would you give anything for those losers?" he asked.

"ANYTHING," Bulma whispered, staring him right in the face. "Please."

"I'll hold you to that," said Vegeta as he licked his lips. "Now, no funny stuff."

"But I need my tools and something else!" Bulma protested.

"You'll have much better things where we're going," he said, releasing her neck and grabbing her arm instead.

"Where?"

"You'll see. Now take only what you need, and let's go," Vegeta said. Bulma anxiously walked towards her equipment, but felt Vegeta's hand clenching her wrist.

"No tricks now, because you won't like me mad. Don't make me regret not killing you, earth woman," Vegeta growled. Grabbing a few capsules, she felt Vegeta grabbing her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not a sack of potatoes!" she yelped.

"Shut up and be glad I'm carrying your ass," Vegeta snapped back. She gasped as they took off. Clutching the dragonball, Vegeta held her onto him with his other hand.

"Hey, I'm getting sick!" she yelped.

"Grrr," Vegeta mumbled, throwing her off. She let out a blood-curdling scream till the prince swooped under and caught her around the waist. Heart pumping she grabbed tightly around his neck, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Oh I'm gonna die," she whined.

"Shut up and stop squirming," Vegeta barked. "There, that's better. Stupid pain in my ass. If you weren't halfway attractive I'd…"

"What?"

"Nothing, you crazy earth woman. Just keep your mouth shut and stay still!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma struggled to keep from bursting into tears, because her nerves were all but shot.

Still she couldn't keep from burying her face in his neck and whimpering. Vegeta flinched, but decided against yelling at her to keep her mouth away. Considering his shouts would only cause her to scream with that shrill voice, he valued his hearing far more than he did his pride. Luckily for her, there was nobody's ki present for miles.

Vegeta exhaled after a while, hearing his own stomach grumble. He set down near the abandoned Namekian village on the coast. Still carrying the woman he walked towards the low huts. Green water gently lapped against the beech of white yellow sand. Overhead stretched an aquamarine sky for miles over the flat landscape. Round spheres on sticks protruded here and there like lollipops, while spiky bushes nestled around their trunks.

"I have food," Bulma whispered into his ear. Vegeta shivered perceptibly at the hot blast on his skin.

"How?" Vegeta snarled.

"One of the capsules I grabbed has space rations, that's how, your Whyness," she said.

"Capsules? Explain earth woman," he said.

"Put me down and I'll show you," she said, blushing. Vegeta had forgotten he was still holding her on his hip. Roughly he set her down with a grunt. She weighed practically nothing to him.

"No stupid tricks earth woman. I'm watching you, and I'm a hell of a lot faster than you are," Vegeta warned, keeping his onyx eyes fastened to her. They bored holes in her skull, making her skin tingle oddly with fear and arousal.

Nervously she glanced over her shoulder at him while she reached into her vest and pulled out one of the boxes. His muscles tensed, reminding her of a wild boar or lion gathering the energy to pounce at a moment's notice. While Saiyans were simian, they more resembled baboons than peaceful apes. Vegeta saw the light pink tinge creep over her skin when he caught her staring oddly at him. For a moment Bulma wondered if the stiff spiky cone of hair jutting skywards was hard or soft. Something about its texture reminded her of a bird's crest or comb, denoting a dominant masculine display. Despite the fact he was only a few inches taller than she was, everything was about his compact body curving under the tight armor screamed maleness.

"This is going to surprise you, so stand back your Majesty," she said, clicking the button and tossing the capsule down. Vegeta flinched, backing away with his wrists crossed when an explosion sounded and he was right next to the woman, grabbing her wrists. She gasped and trembled as he bared his teeth and hissed at the strange object that resulted.

"What the fuck is that?"

"A fridge," she shivered. "I DID warn you, your Royal Whyness, so you CAN'T blame me!"

"So you did earth woman," he mumbled, from right behind her. Bulma felt his solid body pressed up to her back, while his hands crossed over her chest. Effectively he was using her as a human shield. He growled into her ear, "Now walk toward it SLOWLY."

Bulma did so, swallowing hard. While she was terrified of Vegeta, she was just as exhilarated to feel the warmth of a male body nearby. It had been ages since she had made love to Yamcha back on earth, and even longer since she felt the reassuring presence of someone's body close by. Granted Krillin and Gohan were male, but she wasn't attracted in THAT way to either of them. To her they were annoying little brothers, endearing but in constant need of a den mother.

He mumbled, "Open it."

Reaching out the hand he didn't squeeze to her chest, she pulled open the door to reveal the food packaged inside. Vegeta leaned over her shoulder to sniff carefully. Convinced he was safe, he released Bulma while keeping a hand on her wrist.

"I don't know what you like. There's all sorts of prepackaged stuff, and I'm sure you'll eat most of it though," said Bulma nervously. She realized she was babbling out of fear.

"Prepare it then, I'm starving," he said gruffly. "But no tricks, Earth woman."

"Like I'm gonna be stupid enough to piss you off when you could disintegrate me with a touch," Bulma snorted sarcastically. "Hello! What kind of a dork brain do you think I am, your Royal Whyness?"

"Humph, you tell me? You chatter like one. If dork brain is an insult, then it seems to suit you, freak," he smirked. Vegeta sat down on a nearby rock and folded his arms over his chest. He raised two fingers in her direction and let a bit of blue ki crackle from them to show his seriousness. Still he kept the Dragon Ball closely nestled in his armpit.

"Who are you calling a freak? I'm a girl, your Majesty. Unless you've never seen a blue haired gorgeous woman before?" she mumbled.

"Everyone knows that hair should be black or brown, silly female. Not blue," Vegeta quipped.

Bulma brought out bowls and chopsticks, after fixing a meal of rice and beef. She set huge portions at his feet, and Vegeta blinked oddly at the utensils. He demanded, "What the hell are these sticks for?"

"Oh, you don't use chopsticks." she said.

"No, idiot!" he grunted and grabbed the fork and knife she handed him with one hand, still keeping the Dragonball curled into his armpit with his other. Lifting a dark brow, he pushed the food before her.

"Sit," he said, indicating that she should move to sit on the rock next to him.

"I'm good," she laughed nervously.

"I said sit your ass down, earth woman," he barked, grabbing her with his hand and tugging her down beside him. Bulma gingerly sat on the edge of the rock, lightly brushing her thigh with his. There wasn't much room to sit on its flat surface so she almost fell off. Mumbling the Prince grabbed her and planted her on one knee to her shock. He thrust the bowl into her lap. Bulma knew better than to question why he seated her there, because every time she opened her lips he glared at her to shut up.

"Taste it," he grunted. Bulma rolled her eyes, realizing he wasn't convinced it wasn't poison, so she took a bite. Vegeta nodded, watching her chew. When he was satisfied she wasn't going to keel over; he took the fork back and proceeded to wolf the food down. Unlike Goku or Gohan, he ate rapidly and delicately. Each new item she brought out he forced her to take a small bite of, so she was far from starving. Slowly she squirmed because she was slipping off his knee. Vegeta glared at her, and tugged her to sit crosswise on one bent leg while he set the dragon ball down to his left. In her lap he kept the food bowls while holding her prisoner there with his other hand.

He was also mildly surprised when she cracked open a can of Budweiser. Vegeta took one sip and made a nasty face, spitting it out. Fortunately when he sipped the grape soda, he found it palatable, and proceeded to drain the entire can in a gulp. As she watched him eat, a captive audience, she thought if this weren't a mortal enemy it would be romantic. Sitting on the lap of a cute guy under a darkening sky while she shared his food.

"That will suffice," he said.

"Jeez on my planet we say thanks," she mumbled.

"Thanks earth woman. Now compress that thing and put it away. I'm anxious to be going," he said. "At first light."

"But I thought you said that they… This planet has no night!" she stammered.

"What? We're two days from those clowns, and I'm not going to travel under darkness hindered by you. So we're going to sleep for a few hours and get moving at first light, got it?" Vegeta said curtly.

"I wished you'd told me that sooner because I would have brought a sleeping bag," she groused. "And there IS no night on Namek idiot!"

"Humph, this habitation has rudimentary but sparse accommodations," he said, glancing into the door of the low hut. Pushing her off his lap he directed her to the fridge.

Bulma pressed the button on its side, thus capsulating it again under his watchful eye. Leaning down he grabbed the dragon ball under his arm and grabbed her by the hand. He walked her into the hut with him, and glanced around.

Two chairs and a table were partly smashed. A battered bed with covers sat across from it, near several stone water jars. Fairly primitive, but adequate for a Namekian, Bulma figured. Vegeta tugged her over and pushed her to sit on the bed. "Lie down and get some sleep. I don't want you passing out when we travel."

"Sleep in my clothes? And I thought you were a prince! You know I could have brought supplies with me," she began to complain.

"I'm a warrior and I sleep in far more primitive conditions wench so kindly keep quiet," Vegeta snapped at her.

Bulma gasped in fear as he unclasped his vest and tossed it down by the bed. He closed the rough door, and glanced around, putting his scouter nearby on the table.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Undressing in front of a lady! For a PRINCE you have the manners of a wild animal!"

"Shut up I said, you crazy stupid earth female!" he yelled at her. "Can't you keep quiet for more than a minute without chattering like a Zelbranian hyper spawn?"

"Excuse me but I'm tired, I haven't bathed for two days, and my hair is in knots! I fucking HATE camping, and you could have had the decency to let a poor girl bring some supplies!" Bulma shouted back. Vegeta growled.

"You'll need nothing if you end up DEAD," he snarled. "So SHUT UP!"

Nobody had ever yelled back to her before. Usually she was used to getting men to back down. Yet this Prince was not easily intimidated. An odd feeling came over her, making her realize he must be little more than a spoiled brat with deadly powers. As such, she wanted to watch her step. Nevertheless, an odd familiarity settled over her. Bulma bit her lip, turning her back as he removed his boots, and wrapped his armored vest around the Dragon Ball.

He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, and lay on his side, shoving her over. Bulma flinched when she realized that he was planning on sharing the bed with her whether she undressed or not. "I… I can't sleep in my clothes they'll get all icky," she whispered.

"Then take them off, and go to sleep. Don't bitch to me that you didn't get any rest because you're afraid of me staring at your ugly body," he snorted.

"Bastard," she snarled at him.

"Annoying bitch," Vegeta shot back. Still he grabbed what appeared to be a length of pink cloth draped over one of the chairs and threw it at her.

Bulma noticed that it was a loose Namekian gown, unisex but could work as an improvised nightdress. As it was, Vegeta had kept on his bodysuit while taking off his upper layers. She snapped, "I can't change with you STARING at me, your WHYNESS!"

"Fine I'll turn around. As if you have anything WORTH seeing anyway! Just change so I can fucking sleep," Vegeta snarled. He averted his gaze, sitting up on the edge of the narrow bed.

"Thanks BUNCHES, your Royal MAJESTY," Bulma answered sarcastically. Bulma unzipped her vest and tossed it down, then shimmied out of her pants and shirt. She tugged the gown over her head, and folded her clothes into a neat bundle.

"Give them here. I won't risk you leaving something in them," he ordered.

"You don't trust ANYONE do you?" she asked.

"No," Vegeta answered. "Now lie down, and sleep."

"You mean… next to you in the same bed?" she yelped, hugging her chest.

"I'm not asking you I'm telling you, earth woman! I command you to lay down NOW!" he said angrily, turning over to face her.

"All right, all right, just don't hurt me," she gasped. Bulma shivered in fear.

"I'm not going to do anything you crazy bitch, but I can't chance you getting away," Vegeta said as he turned her to face the wall and pressed his back into hers. His arms locked around her and Bulma sobbed in fear as he clutched her tightly to his body.

"Dear God don't hurt me your Majesty," she whispered. Whimpering, Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and shivered. Behind her the Prince snorted and arranged himself so he was most comfortable, which meant his nose was pressed directly into her blue hair while his muscular arms trapped her against his hard chest.

"I won't if you sleep," Vegeta snapped. "And I wouldn't try making any effort to escape or move suddenly because I'm a light sleeper."

"That other--those others the Ginyu Force--are they after you?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Humph, it's either them or me, and I think you'd prefer chancing with me instead of braving the wilds on your own, a weak thing like you," Vegeta harrumphed.

"You won't let them kill me will you?" she asked hopefully.

"I won't, now sleep woman," he said gruffly, yawning. "What could be deadlier than I could be?"

"I hope that nobody is," she whispered.

Soon Vegeta's rasping snore vibrated against her back. While it was mildly annoying, she realized it was far less loud than Yamcha ever had been. Warmth exuded from his body into hers, keeping her from shivering to death in the eternal yet cold Namekian day. He spooned into her, squeezing her to his muscular chest with powerful hands. Oddly Bulma felt as if she could sleep in peace knowing the Prince would destroy anything that would harm her. This bothered her all the more.

He was a prince, and he was protecting her? For his own selfish reasons albeit, a hostage, but still he could have easily killed her.


	2. Surrender

Royal Namekian Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama and Funimation do. This is fan fiction and I don't get paid for this! I'm going through and changing the fangirl Japanese and doing a major overhaul here.

_**Chapter 2 Surrender**_

It took a long time before Bulma settled down, but somehow she next was blinking in the dimness of morning light. To her shock she'd turned over in her sleep so she was facing her captor. Vegeta's mass of spiky hair lay on the pillow next to hers and he frowned slightly even in slumber. Up close he looked far more attractive without that deadly scowl on his face she'd seen during battle. When sleeping he appeared almost her age, she guessed. Shivering she pulled herself closer, and suppressed a squeal when she realized her legs were tangled with his.

One of his knees was thrust between hers, while her leg was thrown over his hip. Bulma blushed intense red, realizing that at any moment he could roll over and possibly take her. He mumbled, nostrils flaring as he said something in his sleep. Bulma shivered as his arms tightened, crushing her to his chest. Pressing the flats of her hands against the AE spandex, she squirmed at the pressure of his knee shifting.

Her knee rubbed up against a target that firmed. Just what it was she guessed when she squirmed ever so slightly at the feel of his hard thigh between hers? Squeezed with her hands between them Bulma could barely move at his almost crushing grip. As tightly as a teddy bear he clutched her, his warmth pouring into her body. While Bulma was comfortably warm, she was frightened to death that she could never break free. Part of her was not sure she wanted to, because she had not been this close to a male since she and Yamcha on Earth.

"Please… let me go," she whimpered, squirming. Snorting, he blinked and fixed her in his gaze. She shivered and wished the ground would swallow her up.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said gruffly. "I can smell you… and you want something badly."

"Oh gods… please…" she whimpered. "I can't move…"

"You're in heat, and you have no mate," he murmured, loosening his grip. "You human smell almost like Saiyan… if you were not so weak…"

"Please your Majesty… Vegeta… let me go…" Bulma sniffled.

"I said I wouldn't hurt you, crazy female," he snorted. "But your smell is driving me insane…"

"I can't help it okay!" she sobbed. "I haven't been near a guy in ages, and I can't just shut it off! So just let me go!"

"I can help you, woman…" he said quietly.

"WHAT?" she gasped, squirming in the bed. Vegeta held her down gently with his smooth hands.

"I've not mated for a while myself," he said. "And you promised you'd do anything if I…"

"You're sick!" she squealed. Vegeta released her as he pulled his legs and arms back. Still he gripped her shoulders, rubbing them gently. Earnestly his black eyes gleamed with something akin to concern. Bulma's heart skipped a beat to see the momentary softness for her well being.

"I'm not going to rape you, stupid. Not if you give yourself willingly to me," he interrupted her. "If the Ginyuu find you they'll have their way with you and you won't survive… a pretty thing like you…"

"I thought you said I was ugly…" she snorted.

"Ugly and pretty are relative terms. To a Zelbranian, you're hideous, to a Saiyan you're almost normal looking… without that ridiculous blue hair…"

"You want me… to have sex with you?" Bulma blinked. "In exchange for what?"

"In exchange for not killing you or your friends, you're mine to do with as I will," Vegeta said quietly. "That was your offer was it not…"

"I'm not some WHORE," she snorted.

"I never said you were, woman," said Vegeta sternly. "I don't fuck whores, I take concubines…"

"Krillin and Gohan would never let you… and I… I have a boyfriend…"

"You lie," Vegeta said, tugging her collar back. "Nobody's marked you as theirs…"

"WHAT?"

"I see no mark, and smell no male on you but your own scent," said Vegeta. "And you have no trace of another's ki in you… so that tells me that you're available, and you're in heat… and since I have no mate… and I have my needs…"

"You actually want to… fuck me?" she asked.

"Mate with you, not fuck you," he said. "Although if it's simply fucking you wish, that can be arranged as well…"

"I can't believe I'm having THIS conversation with you… you're… the enemy…"

"I won't hurt you, woman," Vegeta repeated. "I'm not a clumsy oaf like that Kakkarot or Raditz or Nappa. I know how to control my strength…"

"IF I do… how do I know that you won't just kill my friends?" Bulma snapped, squirming in his arms.

"You don't. But if you please me, I might be lenient," said Vegeta, stroking her cheek with one hand. "And I can be reasonable. I don't beat or mistreat my concubines. Nor share them with others. The Prince of all Saiyans doesn't like to share his property…"

"I can't just… people on Earth don't just…" she sighed. "Look, if I agree to this… do you swear not to hurt my friends?"

"I swear as the Prince of all Saiyans that I will not kill your weakling companions on Namek," he said. "They may die anyway if Freeza gets here… and would you rather face me or Freeza? Because they'll rape you and kill you if they get you… unmated females are prime targets…"

"On your oath to defeat… Goku?" she asked.

"I swear," Vegeta said. "You will not die by my hand. If you willingly consent to give yourself to me."

"When?"

"Whenever I wish," he said. "But not right away. I wish to have a foretaste…"

"A kiss?" she shivered.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You mean you don't know what a KISS is?" Bulma blinked. "Shit!"

"Is it foreplay?"

"You've never… been kissed?" she asked, blinking. "Oh jeez…"

"Don't laugh at me, woman," he warned. Bulma slid her hands between them and cupped his cheeks.

"It's something NICE that a man and woman do to each other," she said. "If I might show you."

"Proceed," Vegeta grunted, releasing her hands. She slid her fingers up and down his cheeks, and into his hair. Turning her face to the side she brushed her mouth over his. Instantly he stiffened, feeling her hot lips rubbing against his with strange friction.

"Open your mouth a bit," she whispered.

"Shit this is disgusting," Vegeta mumbled. "You're salivating on me! If you weren't preening me I'd flatten you."

"Preening? No you'll like it… trust me," said Bulma with a giggle. It struck her that he was immersing his fingers into her blue hair, picking trough her locks like a monkey grooming its mate. Of course a Saiyan would do something so simian. Forcing herself to think baboon, she picked through his spiky hair, at long last having an excuse to feel its texture. Overtop his mouth she ran hers, and then thrust her tongue past his stiffened lips. Vegeta heard a light murmuring into his mouth, mistaking it for purring as the woman rocked with small motions. Bulma squealed when she felt his sharp teeth lightly nip her tongue.

"This is not part of the ritual is it?" he asked as she pulled back.

"Ouch!" she squealed, and then realized he had no idea of what to do. "You bit me…"

"It was not intentionally meant to harm you, woman," he said, licking his lips. "But your blood is sweet…"

His fingertip slid past her lips to touch her injured tongue. Bulma felt a warm burst of energy crackling through to cauterize and stop the bleeding. For a moment her mouth felt numb but she saw that Vegeta's eyes were shut momentarily with the sensation of her mouth wetting them. Catching his little finger in her lips she sucked lightly on it, causing him to tighten his arm around her and crush her to him. Bulma had just enough time to throw her arms around his neck as he pressed her under his body. She whimpered as his hands roughly explored and caressed under the nightgown. His tongue thrust past her lips, trying to mimic what she'd told him a kiss was like.

"Ohhh, gently," she gasped.

"You're fragile, but you can do this woman," he snorted. "I suppose I have to be careful that I don't break you."

"No, it's all right, you're doing… great," she whimpered, feeling his leg thrust between hers. He held his weight off her body with his wrists pressed to either side of her shoulders.

"Do you agree?" he asked.

"Yes," Bulma whimpered. "I can't… I can't stop."

"You smell so ready, woman… it's maddening," he growled ferally, bearing his teeth. She whimpered as he lightly nipped down her neck, and pushed the gown up off her body. Flipping her over, he traced his fingers down and cupped her shapely ass. Just like a monkey or a baboon would, he was drawn to the shape and curve of her graceful shoulders and back. Sliding her hips up a bit, he nipped along her spine to just above where a tail would be.

"Oww," she whimpered, feeling his teeth not quite breaking the skin. "That feels so… so…"

There came a rustling as he removed his bodysuit, and flipped her over. Bulma gasped, stopping him with her hands. "What?"

"I want to look at you," she whispered.

"You human are visual creatures," said Vegeta, burying his nose in her neck. "You find me repulsive, or do you like what you see?"

"I like… but I want to see more," she whispered. "So many scars."

"It pleases you to see them, for I have fought many battles, woman," he said. Bulma realized he must have been showing a typical masculine display of prowess for the multiple scars indicated dominance. She reached up to trace her fingers over them, realizing the one freshly healed one on his shoulder was precisely where Krillin had slashed him with Yajirobe's sword.

Bulma leaned up and kissed them, which caused a hiss from the Prince's lips. He beside her, fastening her lips in a kiss. Moaning softly she merged her body with his and rolled over, tasting and memorizing his scent. Vegeta's hands learned the differences between male and female. Lightly a breast clothed in a bra brushed his body, and he pulled back. "What is that garment?"

"A bra," she said. "Don't Saiyan women wear…?"

"Take it off," he said quickly. She reached around to do so and shyly reveal her bare chest.

"You can touch me there if you want. I don't know if."

"Soft," he mumbled leaning down and sniffing lightly on her skin. She pulled his ungloved hand to one breast, and invited him to feel. His other hand he positioned behind her back. Bulma squealed and arched her back, shivering with sharp tingling sensations. Whatever he was doing, he had some clue of what women liked because his touch was so gentle for a killer of millions.

"Oh, don't stop," she pleaded.

"I don't intend to, woman," he whispered, pressing her down.

"I'm yours," she whispered.

"I accept… and you will not regret this, woman," Vegeta purred in her ear as he pulled the covers around them. She knew it was wisest to submit to such a dominant being, opening herself to him to be as vulnerable as possible. Vegeta grunted in approval, nipping at her neck and cupping her head in his hands. For a fighter his fingers were not marred with the scars that Yamcha or Goku's hands were. Perhaps it was the gloves. Over his scarred chest she ran her fingertips, memorizing the position of each one.

Growling he leaned down and seized her ear, biting down. Bulma squealed in pain as he lapped the blood that seeped between his jaws. She seized his ear and nipped it as well, causing a hiss of pleasure as Vegeta laid alongside her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she angled her mouth over and closed her eyes. Vegeta's lips responded as she had showed him, hungry and demanding. His warm tongue thrust into her lips, tasting the sweetness of her mouth like it was ambrosia. He was pleased when she reached out and immersed her fingers in the upswept comb of spiky hair.

"Feel it, what you're doing to me, woman. Familiarize yourself, for you will soon know me well," he growled in her ear. Choking she lay crushed under his weight a moment then felt him move off. She was blasted with cold air as he removed anything else that separated. A strangled gasp made him hike a brow in pride and surprise.

"I haven't been with someone in so long," she said, glancing up to admire him in all his glory. "You're magnificent."

"And you are far more than I expected. To think something so fragile could be so enticing," he murmured.

"I'm not repulsive to you?"

"Not that I'm aware of, woman…" he said, twining his muscular arms around her and pulling her down with him. She was thrusting her tongue desperately in and out of his soft lips, showing how she wanted so desperately to merge her breath with his. Reaching out two fingers he traced along the curves of her spine and back again with a light tingling touch of ki that warmed her goosepimply skin. When she felt the crackling of his massive ki enveloping both of them to warm her in the chilling night, she whimpered in fear and anxiety, wondering how this would work.

"Vegeta… so much power."

"You're so small and so delicate, but I will not burn you with this fire, woman, if you don't' fight me," Vegeta purred in her ear. Safely tangled in his arms, she let him roll her over in the warmth of the blue royal energies that surged through them both. Surprise filled him because he hadn't expected her to surrender to him so easily. As he made love to her, he marveled at how well their bodies complimented one another. Like two halves of a whole, they came together as long separated yin and yang. Power and softness merged into blissful blue supernovas. Bulma sobbed into his shoulder as Vegeta lowered his barriers as he had to nobody else.

In that split second she saw the senseless violence that claimed his world. Wept bitter tears as she figured out the horrid truth of mass genocide. Felt hatred burning in her till all she could feel was the thrill of destruction and domination. From her Vegeta's soul felt the sorrow of being the intelligent girl whom everyone wished to possess for money and power, but never for who she was? Aching pains for something she never knew how to find, and had been empty with every man she'd thought she loved. It tore at both of them, touching hearts of stone with grief as they saw the mirror images of their shattered souls in one another's eyes. Blue hair spilled around her head like a halo, reflecting the black hair surging with energy rippling the same color in fire. Not to burn, but to heal, and to somehow for a split second understand.

Against him Bulma sobbed, and he growled softly. She held him tightly, knowing she was the only female who could possibly do so without hating him. There was no malice, only acceptance. In that moment she knew she had found something precious that none but Goku had perhaps seen. Great joy was tempered with great sorrow. Her lips cried out his name, and in the darkness that yielded to Namekian dawn she heard him say, "Bulma."

Till the dawn came fully to life, Bulma was swept away with the feel of a male loving her with body and soul, and she gave him everything in return. For a few hours she forgot that she was near death, and let the alien prince into her empty heart, while she melted the stone and ice from his. Vegeta felt something else either than pain, power or suffering. He felt someone else cared, and perhaps even loved him.


	3. What would you wish for?

Royal Namekian Blues 

By StarbearerTM.

Pairing: Bulma and Vegeta

Romance, PWP, AU

Rated R for adult situations, swears and LEMON content!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama and Funimation do. This is fanfiction and I don't get paid for this!

**Chapter 3 What would you wish for?**

* * *

As the sun rose in veridian green strips, Vegeta curled around the small frail ningen. Slowly he woke up with her warmth around him and his scent bathing and mingling with hers. He felt the urge to protect this treasure, but knew that he needed to find the dragon balls. Bulma blinked up, and smiled at him, rubbing the hair before his ear. He grumbled and blinked. 

"Come here, love," she whispered. With dark eyes he blinked at her in wonder. Now that he'd taken her she was no longer afraid.

"I have to find the other dragon balls, onna, I'm sorry but I cannot stay withyou," he said quietly.

"I can help you, I have the Dragon Radar…" Bulma cooed, kissing him gently.

"So that's how you…" he trailed off as she straddled him, and massaged his scared chest. Slick with sweat, she moved against him.

"Yes," she nodded.

"You must show me," Vegeta said quickly.

"What will you do with them?" she asked.

"Make a wish, you silly onna," he said, tickling her so she screeched happily with laughter.

"I… ah… what… will you wish for!" she cried, squirming in his light grip.

"Immortality," Vegeta grinned. He pressed her lips in a hungry kiss, twining muscular arms protectivly around her and rolling her so she was pressed against him. Bulma held him close, returning each bit of his hungry desire that he pressed into the heated embrace.

"At least… that wish makes sense," she sighed. Vegeta straightened up and tossed aside the sheets. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face as he leaned over her. Midnight dark eyes showed tiny reflections of herself in them, her blue hair a mess because of what she had given to him.

"And what would you have?" he asked quietly, stroking her cheek delicately.

"There were other dragon balls on Earth that only granted one wish, as you know…"

"What would you wish for, woman? Does immortality seem so bad?" he snorted, looking at the sadness in her eyes. He held her down as she tried to climb out of the bed.

"It's not something you'd understand," she said, turning away. Vegeta glimpsed a hint of pink on her flushed pale cheeks.

"Try me. I command you to tell me, onna," he said, taking her in his arms once more. Covering her protests with his lips, he proceeded to show her how much he'd truely learned. Bulma sobbed through the force of it, weeping because she knew that it was a side she might never again see. Trapped under his spell, she relented.

"I wanted… to wish… for the perfect… boyfriend," she said with a shy smile, withdrawing for breath. Vegeta smirked, and sat up. He pulled Bulma into his lap, holding her captive. Softly he nibbled her neck, then chuckled.

"Hn, is that so?" he asked, leaning down to seize a fold of skin in his teeth. She screamed as he bit down hard, whimpering at the force of his canines piercing.

"OW why did you do that!" she sobbed. Vegeta stroked her perfect shoulders like they were fine sculpted marble to steady her against him.

"Shhh... dont' be afraid. It's a custom among my people. If you are alive after Frieza comes, you'll understand, onna," said Vegeta quietly, lapping the blood. "But you are supposed to be smart. So why are you playing dumb?"

"I'm NOT dumb," she snorted. "What's a hickey going to do for me?"

"Is that what they call the mark?" he asked, fingering the bruise that was forming on her neck. Two matching nips on either ear showed where he'd bit her before. Slowly he untangled himself and stretched, grabbing his garments to get dressed.

"What mark? Wait, you said that you didn't see a mark… and that's how you could tell that I… oh wait a minute!"

"I'm the last of my kind, onna," the Prince said quietly. "Pray that you won't be the last of yours…"

"You're not going to kill me are you?" she sniffled.

"No, onna. Get dressed and I'll take you to your friends. They'll need all the help they can get to defeat Freiza… and find the dragon balls before he does…"

"There are four wishes," she said.

"Yes, and you owe me one. I wish for immortality," he said quickly.

"Are you so sure you'd want it?" Bulma asked, sitting up. He gently handed her clothes to her. Mumbling he put on his boots, and reached for his gloves. Bulma pulled on her pants while he walked over and picked up the scouter lying on the table.

"Don't question me, onna," he said gruffly, putting on his scouter. Bulma finished putting on her shoes as Vegeta pulled the rest of his outfit on. She grabbed the armored vest off the dragon ball and stumbled over.

"Don't forget this," she said. He took it from her as if it weighed nothing, and tugged it over his head. She made no move to pick up the ball where it lay.

"You make no move to take it, why?" Vegeta asked, seeing her try and brush the tangles out of her hair. He sat next to her on the bed, and started to pick them out with his gloved fingers.

"Because you're more powerful than I am, and I don't want to die," she said softly.

"Wise onna," he said. "Perhaps there is hope for you yet… now let's go. There's food on Freeza's ship… and your two friends if they have any sense should be there with the rest of the dragon balls…"

"Yes," she nodded. Stumbling, she realized that she wasn't going to be able to walk straight for at least a week. Still she felt sticky from his exuberance, wishing she could have a nice hot bath. Vegeta pushed the dragon ball into her hands.

"Hold onto that, and don't let go. If you lose it, your life is forfeit," he said. Bulma nodded, and whooped with surprise as Vegeta scooped her up love cradle style. Clutching her close to his chest he kicked open the door and carried her out into the Namekian morning. Before long they were streaking through the skies towards where Krillen and Gohan awaited.

* * *

"Vegeta?" she asked quietly when they had flown for about an hour. Already the sun had risen above the horizon. Underneath them sped the blurred rumpled hills mingled with limpid pools of green water. Around them shimmered the envelope of his blue ki, punching into the air with great force. Judging from the rate the landscape blurred, they were traveling close to the speed of sound, perhaps breaking it. 

"Yes onna?" he asked.

"Does this mean… I'm yours?" she asked.

"Hn," he nodded. "There was no other alternative…"

"Thanks for making me feel wanted," she snorted.

"You don't understand, you idiot," he said quietly. "Saiyans don't mate with outsiders, unless there is no choice. For pleasure yes, but to procreate no…"

"But we didn't use protection… and I'm not on the pill… what if I…"

"A question for another time, female," he said quickly. "But your son will be a prince… when he arrives…"

"I didn't ASK to get knocked up!" she protested.

"Just hope you're alive to see him born, female," Vegeta said angrily. "And that I will crush Frieza so there is a world for you to return to…"

"I'm sorry Vegeta… I forgot… your world…"

"Was destroyed by that monster," said Vegeta sourly.

"That's why you want to make him pay, for destroying your world… I understand…"

"I didn't ASK for your understanding, female," Vegeta said coldly.

"You've got it, whether you want it or not, your Majesty," Bulma said quietly. "And I hope you kill that miserable fucker…"

"That you can be assured I will," said Vegeta with a smirk.

"If you don't, then Goku will…"

"I won't let Kakkarot deny me satisfaction!" he snarled.

"Together you two can avenge your race, Vegeta!" Bulma snapped at him. "Get over yourself! You may be the prince of all Saiyans, but even a PRINCE needs subjects to command in battle doesn't' he?"

"Yes he does, onna," said Vegeta quietly. "Now say nothing more of this… I grow weary with this line of discussion. I am in a tolerable mood, and I don't wish it further soured."

Bulma clamped her jaw shut. For the rest of the way she held tightly to the Prince, letting him streak like a comet over the planet's surface towards where the signal bleeped the brightest. Within minutes she saw two figures waving down below, next to a large ship. Hanging onto Vegeta she yelped.

"It's THEM!" she gasped. "Vegeta! You were RIGHT!"

"OF course I was, you stupid bitch," he mumbled, coming in to land. He set Bulma down, and took the dragon ball from her. Shyly she walked beside him, as he approached the two armored figures. Bulma swallowed hard to see Gohan clad in a skintight suit, and white armored vest. Next to him Krillen laughed resting his hands on his hips. A black and tan armored vest terminated at his waist, where his legs were bare and his arms were as well, in an outfit identical to Radditz.

"Bulma!" cried Krillen.

"You're okay!" Gohan cried as he rushed up and grabbed Bulma up to hug her. She leaned down and hugged him tightly to herself. Krillen moved in and caught them both up in his exuberant embrace. The three Z soldiers patted one another on the back, exchanging rapid flurries of conversation.

Apart from them, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans stood awkwardly. He sniffed at the weakling emotions displayed before him. Up in the distance he saw a flash and a streak fall with the trail of a meteorite for a brief second. All around them he sensed the distant presence of kis closing in. Bulma released her friends, stepping closer to Vegeta who had walked up towards them.

"Enough wasting time. Ready yourselves… he's coming," Vegeta barked. "Where are the other balls?"

"Here," said Gohan, motioning to him.

"Thanks for bringing her back, Vegeta," said Krillen. "We almost thought you wouldn't…"

"Enough drivel. I need no gratitude from you, cueball. Woman, go take this and put them with the others. When the time comes, you hide yourself. I won't have you getting in our way, you understand?" Vegeta snapped.

"Yes, your majesty," she said quietly. Gohan and Krillen exchanged strange glances because she seemed far more subdued than usual.

"Huh?" Gohan blinked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," Bulma said sharply. "Let's just do this…"

"Whatever you say, sheesh," Krillen blinked. Vegeta had a small smirk on his face, which puzzled them both greatly because Bulma was blushing profusely.

"What are you staring at, move it!" Vegeta snarled at them. The two Z fighters rushed quickly to show him where they had hidden the dragon balls. Bulma walked behind them, sighing deeply as she looked at the Prince.

"Why do I have to fall in love with the bad boys?" she thought to herself sadly. She hoped Vegeta would survive and yet she had a sick feeling she would see him fall with all the others. Vegeta's eyes met hers, and gave a silent nod as if he had read her mind. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut, wiping away the tears that threatened to form. Unconsciously she hugged her stomach, and he lifted a dark brow in query.

Vegeta walked over to her, and brushed a lock of stray blue hair from her face. Bulma wiped away a tear as he concealed the sight of her crying face with his body. Two shadows cast long in the low sun as she grasped his gloved hand. Gohan and Krillen had already put considerable distance between the two. Sobbing she threw herself at the surprised prince and clung to him tightly. He stood there stiffly, hands at his sides, unsure of what to do. Finally he raised his gloved hands to her shaking shoulders and wrapped them around her. For a time they stood there, in silence, as Bulma soaked his hair. Her tears rolled down the armored white vest as Vegeta stared into the distance. So hard and strong he felt pressed to her soft quaking body.

"Don't get yourself killed," she whispered in his ear.

"I won't, onna. I am..." he choked, and coughed away the weakness he felt.

"The Saiyan no Ouji," she said, rapidly in Japanese. Reluctantly he released her, and pushed her back from him.

"I will come back, Onna, this I know," he said quietly.

"May the spirits keep you safe," she whispered, watching him rush off after the others. A part of her would never be the same, and she knew it was the same for him. Had she found her prince only to lose him again?

* * *

Fin. 


	4. Vegeta wished back?

**Royal Namekian Blues II**

By StarbearerTM

Disclaimer: I don't' own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama does, and Funimation. I don't get rich or make any money, and this means no harm to the anime or manga. It is fan fiction.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Bulma had arrived home at long last, and she was miserable. Everyone had been wished back with the Earth Dragonballs. Namekians clustered on the courtyard of Capsule Corps. Unfortunately the Z fighters who had perished could not be wished back right away because they chose to stay behind and train on King Kai's planet in the off chance Freeza might have survived. Of the Z fighters, Krillin had chosen to be resurrected along with Yamcha. What they failed to realize was that they had not specified who was to life and who was to remain dead from Freeza's hand.

Now Bulma raced back and forth trying to make sure all the Namekians were accounted for on the vast estates. Her parents had been stunned to see the sudden appearance of the dozens of green skinned beings. Fortunately Piccolo had arrived to help her shepard them into one location. Unfortunately the one person she most wished would be present was painfully absent.

Prince Vegeta, of Planet Vegeta, last of the Saiyans besides Goku. As Piccolo passed her he caught her shoulder firmly. He glanced down at the blue haired human in concern, sensing from her slumped posture that she was grieved. "You're worried about them?"

"Oh Piccolo, I just am worried sick! The Z fighters, where are they, are they alive or dead?"

"Goku gave his life to save everyone on Namek," said Piccolo quietly, turning her to face him. He glanced down at her with concern in his dark eyes from his height of seven feet towering over her.

"Oh no… no!" she cried. "What about Gohan and Krillin?"'

"I'm sorry, Bulma. Gohan survived, and I sense his ki here somewhere. But Krillin was mortally wounded. fortunately Dende will be able to heal him. The other Z fighters are in the other world with King Kai."

"So, where's Goku?"

"We don't know," said Piccolo sadly.

"Bulma!" Gohan cried, rushing out of the crowd of Namekians milling about. Bulma dropped to her knees and hugged him tightly as he threw himself at her and Piccolo.

"Mr. Piccolo, did you tell her?" he panted.

"Yes," he nodded, resting his hand on Gohan's shoulder, and giving it a squeeze through the armor. Bulma buried her face in Gohan's shoulder, sobbing as he squeezed her tightly around her neck. Together they rocked, with Piccolo's hands resting on both their shoulders. He watched over them, anger filling his heart. Anger at Goku's disappearance and the unfairness of all things.

Gohan straightened up, blinking. Piccolo opened his mouth and nodded. "What?" Bulma asked, lifting her head from Gohan's shoulder. Piccolo helped her to stand up shakily while Gohan released her. Still he took hold of her hand and squeezed it to give her support.

"It's Krillin," said Gohan. "His ki's almost back to normal."

"Dende's work," said Piccolo, touching his fingers to his forehead. "He's just told me telepathically that your friend's been healed. He's over there. excuse me."

"Krillin?" gasped Bulma. Piccolo nodded, and excused himself as he rushed off into the crowd of his fellow Namekians.

The crowd parted, and Krillin appeared as if by magic, lying there panting in a full suit of Saiyan armor. He sat up, blinking around him in disbelief. Gohan rushed up and hugged his friend. For a long time they laughed and lamented over a bittersweet victory.

"Where's Bulma?" he asked.

"Here I am you dummy!" she squealed, running up across the lawn to drop to her knees by his side. Gohan slid a hand behind Krillin's head to support him.

"Bulma, you made it. Good!" Krillin gasped. "But Goku?"

"He's gone. my daddy's gone," said Gohan, biting his lip. It trembled as he buried his face in Krillin's shoulder. Sadly Krillin patted Gohan on his back as he hugged his friend tightly. Bulma sniffled, wrapping her arms around both her friends. For a while they cried together while the Nameks looked on in mutual sorrow.

After a time, she lifted her head and separated herself from her friends. Gohan freed himself from Krillin's embrace, and slowly stood up next to Bulma. She wiped away tears, sniffling as she leaned over to help Krillin stand. Gohan pushed his shoulder under Krillin's armpit to help lift him up as well. All three of them stood and regarded one another in their sorrow.

"Mr. Piccolo," said Gohan as he glanced over his shoulder. Having given them a moment of privacy, the tall Namekian mentor strode back to them.

"Excuse me, but the Namekians are wondering where they're supposed to be, Bulma san," said Piccolo, turning to her. He again rested a hand on Gohan's shoulder, standing immediately between her and Gohan. Krillin moved back a step and glanced around, not sure of where to look.

"Well can you use your powers to telepathically direct them to go to the garden? And there's also room in the two big warehouses. I programmed the bots to receive your voice commands, Piccolo," said Bulma quietly. She struggled to swallow the lump in her throat and smile as bravely as she could.

"I guess I'd better go see if my mom and grandpa are all right."

"They're waiting for you at Kame house, with Master Roshi," said Piccolo.

"Good. Someone's gonna have to tell Mom that dad isn't coming home soon, but that doesn't' mean that he's dead," Gohan said with a frown. He nodded and grunted up at Piccolo.

"You're right. If he was dead, King Kai would have seen him by now, right Piccolo?" asked Krillin.

"Anything's possible where Goku's concerned. Look, I've got a change of clothes for you, Krillin," said Piccolo, glancing over to where one of the Namekians walked up with a neatly folded bundle. Piccolo took it from his countryman, and handed it to Krillin.

"Thanks a million. I can't wait to get this tin can off of me," said Krillin with relief. He chuckled nervously, and then nodded his thanks to the Namekian, who promptly bowed his head and walked away.

"Better get going you two," Bulma said brightly as possible, voice cracking. "You can change in the guest quarters over there Krillin, Gohan."

"I'll go on ahead and see Mom, first thing. She's gonna be worried sick, and I know that she's going to give me the mother of all tongue lashings," Gohan sniffled. He and Krillin slapped each other on the back, and then hugged Bulma. Leaping into the air, Gohan rocketed off into the sky towards Kame House miles away.

"This way," said Bulma, leading Krillin towards the Guest house across the main lawn from Capsule's mansion.

* * *

After she'd made sure Krillin had what he needed, she wandered across the garden dejectedly. Several bots drifted by, bleeping as they led Namekians after them. She carried bottles of Evian water from the kitchen, and blankets, handing them out as she passed each green alien by.

"Mistress Bulma, thank you," said one of the younger ones.

"No problem. You just follow the bots, and they'll help you out… there's plenty of room for all," she said, smiling at the child. He darted off after the floating bot. Bulma sighed deeply and wandered away from the teaming lawn of her guests filing into the garden and warehouses.

When she reached the front lawn, she stopped by the tall trees flanking the walkways. A path led up to the front door, where the main entrance was. She glanced over her shoulder at the city behind the huge yellow dome that was her home, then across to the gates a few hundred meters distant that fenced off the property from West Central City.

"Chikusa," she mumbled, walking under her favorite tree. She leaned against it, glancing around to see if she was alone. None of the Nameks were within hearing distance, so she leaned her forearm against the tree. Bulma rested her aching forehead and began to let the feelings out once more.

After a moment she tensed, sure she sensed a presence from overhead. Bulma lifted her head and pushed back from the rough bark of the weeping willow. Its branches exuded from the main trunk about twenty feet from the ground, and she peered up to see a dark shape nestled there she hadn't seen before. Bulma suppressed a scream when she saw the wild hair and gleaming eyes that stared down.

"What the hell are you crying about, Bulma?" his gruff voice complained.

"Oh Shit!" Bulma screamed. Bulma jumped back in fear and relief when she saw Vegeta drop from the tree.

He stood ten feet from her, with a Machiavellian smirk on his face. Although his armor was pitted with holes in the abdomen, and snaked with cracks, he was very much vital and alive. White gloves unfolded themselves from his chest and flexed with powerful muscles that glided under the torn blue AE suit he wore beneath. Slowly he walked towards Bulma, who backed away with each step.

"You… why did they bring YOU back to life?" she squealed.

"I'm hurt Bulma, I thought YOU of all people would be happy to see me?" he teased, advancing on her. Not five feet away he stopped.

"Yes I… I mean no… I mean…" she gasped. Her knees gave out at that very moment.

Strong arms clasped her around the waist, arresting her fall against his sturdy body. Bulma's hands came to rest on cracked white armor, and then slid down to run over his muscular biceps. His hot breath landed against her face. With tear blurred eyes she looked into his dark onyx gaze that was only inches away. Bulma then noticed that Vegeta was only a few inches taller than she, for her forehead was level with his nose.

"Missed me, my little blue minx?" he teased, clutching her tightly to his body. She buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing.

"You bastard! I thought you said you'd come back!" she yelled at him. Her voice was muffled against his armored shoulder. Her hands slid around to enclose his waist, squeezing tightly to just where the armored chest plate ended at his hips.

"I did, didn't I?" he snorted. "Although I have to admit I'm as surprised as you are why you're making such a fucking FUSS?"

"I… I missed you," she whispered.

"Of course you did, idiot," he murmured, burying his nose in her hair. "Is this your miserable little world?"

"Don't start with me, you lunkhead," she sniffled, pulling away at arm's length.

"Lunkhead? I hope that's a term of endearment, blue hair," Vegeta snorted, grabbing her forearms before she could completely pull away. Bulma locked her hands around his gloved wrists, squeezing tightly.

She said, "This is Earth… Namek was totally destroyed. That's why I was sure you were with it!"

"Hush Bulma, I'm as alive and real as you are, no fear," Vegeta said sternly, though his hands were warm through his gloves. They twined around her body, crushing her close to him with inhuman strength. Bulma let him hold her, muffling her cries in his shoulder while her hands ran over his slick armor.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again, Vegeta or you'll be sorry," Bulma said, lifting her head from his chest to lose herself in his dark harsh gaze. Vegeta pushed away the locks of hair covering her beautiful blue ones. He was surprised to hear the strange alteration of his name, hoping it was a term of deference. Judging from the female's clingy nature, he was certain she remembered the significance of the bite on her neck. Slowly he lifted her hair off her neck and ran a gloved finger over the purple bruise.

He said in a hushed whisper, moving his lips inches from her ear, "There is much to be done. Where is Kakkarot?"

"I don't know," she said. "I think…"

"That can wait. I'm sure the fool found some way to survive. Or else I'll be quite pissed. But in the meantime… first things first. Where is your dwelling?"

"Why… do you want to know?" Bulma stammered, breaking his stare for a moment. IT drew her in and pierced her soul, very disarming at her hard walls.

"I shouldn't have to tell you, Bulma," Vegeta answered with a snort.

"You have no other place to stay, right?" Bulma blinked, realizing what he meant. She pushed away from him as he released her. Resting her hands on her hips she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Would I ask YOU if I did?" he shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Did you get hit on the head like Kakkarot or are you ALWAYS this dense?"

"Knock it off jerk face I haven't had a good day," Bulma sniffled. Vegeta moved to her side, and then slid his arm possessively around her hips.

"Take me there… to where you live, Blue…" he ordered.

"We're here, and you landed RIGHT in my front yard, your Why ness," she said, only leading him a few steps towards the path leading to her front door. They stopped right before the flower urns by the front. With her free arm she swept across the entire landscape to show him where she lived.

"Holy shit you're serious," said Vegeta, blinking in wonder. "You're… someone of great importance on this mud ball?"

"I told you I was RICH, dumb ass," Bulma smirked, matching one of his own expressions.

"Damn…" Vegeta blinked, pulling down his armored vest. Bulma kept one hand gripped tightly to his glove, squeezing it as she tried to stop from crying.

"Bulma!" cried several other voices. Krillin walked out of the main front door, laughing as he saw them. At sight of Vegeta he stopped dead, blinking in disbelief. His eyes traveled down to see Vegeta's white gloved hand clasped around Bulma's, though they stood with six inches between them.

"What's HE doing back?" the monk asked, jerking his head in the direction of the Prince. Embarrassed, she let go of the Prince's hand. Both of them stood like odd bookends, with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Oh, do I need your permission Baldie?" Vegeta laughed harshly at him. "I go wherever I wish to, and explain myself to no one… got it?"

"He got wished back stupid," Bulma said quickly. All the Namekians walked out from behind trees, blinking in confusion.

"The whole fucking planet's here?" Vegeta snorted in distaste.

"They have to live somewhere. Now come with me, your Royal Whyness," Bulma said, grabbing Vegeta's hand and pulling him behind her. "If you will I'll show you to your room…"

"Humph," he nodded.

"Wait, where are you two going? Bulma… he's a…"

"A guest," Bulma said quickly as Krillin rushed in front of them.

"Are you insane?" Krillin shook his head.

"What's the matter baldie, afraid that I might stick around on this mud ball of yours?" Vegeta leered at him as Bulma dragged him off by the hand towards Capsule's front door.

"Get out of my way before you piss me off! We can't be rude to royalty…" Bulma harrumphed, pushing Krillin aside.

"This is nuts… what is she… him?" Krillin blinked as he sat down.

* * *

Dende wandered over with the others.

"Krillin!" he laughed.

"Um hi… wow… I'm alive… and already I'm confused," Krillin mumbled.

"We're going to be staying here till Namek is wished back," Dende said. "I healed you just a few minutes ago, but wanted to make sure you were able to move around and speak to your friends before I checked on you again. Are you all right?"

"I dunno what I need… where are the others?"

"They can't be wished back for another year…" Dende explained. "At least according to what I saw happen…"

"So Yamcha, Chiotzu, Tien."

"They can't be wished back all at once. Our dragon balls don't work like that," Dende said, resting his hand on Krillin's. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey it's not your fault… I'm just… wow… it's just great of them to let ME be brought back… but… what's the deal with Vegeta?"

"Because the wish made on your Earth dragon balls was to bring back everyone who had been killed by Freeza, I think," said Dende.

"And Vegeta too," mumbled Krillin. "I thought I was a goner…"

"Gohan pushed you out of the way in time, but you had a gaping hole in your chest," said Dende quietly.

"Man… that's pretty serious," he whispered. "I know Goku's gone, but what about the others on King Kai's planet?" asked

"Yes," said Dende. "They're all receiving training. At least that's what King Kai's told me in our last telepathic message."

"And you guys?"

"All the Namekians are staying at Capsule," said Dende with a smile. "Bulma gave us an entire complex in the garden and on the grounds…"

"What's VEGETA doing here? Did I just get bonked on the head by a large mallet or did I just see her invite him to stay?" demanded Krillin.

"You saw correctly," Said Dende. "But don't' worry. Piccolo will return, and make certain that he behaves himself."

"Are you sure you've got no idea what happened to Goku?" asked Krillin, head reeling as he leaned heavily on the concerned Dende.

"He's gone. After Namek blew up…" trailed off Dende. Then his expression brightened again as he said, "Wait though… not on King Kai's planet, so he might still be alive."

"You're right!" Krillin brightened up. "If I know one thing about Son Goku it's that he has a knack for surprising us all…"

"Gohan will be waiting for you. Everyone at Master Roshi's house are anxious to see you. Son Gohan and Chichi will be there, with the others, right?"

"It won't be the same without the others," Krillin shivered. "But I'd better get going… I was supposed to meet a girl named Marron was… oh jeez she'll be mad that I…"

"What's the big deal?" Dende shrugged.

"I'll tell you when you're older. Besides it's a human thing. Say, I'll see you around okay? Gotta run… thanks for healing me back up!" said Krillin. He patted Dende on the back, and then leapt up into the air to fly back to Kame House with his friends. Shrugging, Dende skipped off to find his siblings.

* * *

Vegeta reluctantly let Bulma lead him past the lawn teaming with Namekians. Some wore sunglasses, sat at the many umbrella tables while others sat on the lawn, and let the sun pour on their bodies. Each of them sipped the best brand of spring water money could buy. A few even had a card game going with a few of the local capsule corps employees.

"Don't tell me they'll be staying here too," Vegeta mumbled, glancing around.

"They've got no place else to go, and besides we've got the space… my mom will love having this many guests," Bulma said.

"Your… sire and dam?" Vegeta grumbled. "I suppose I must inform your parents of our situation. lead me."

Bulma opened the front door, and urged Vegeta inside. The reluctant Saiyan Prince strode regally in, folding arms across his chest. As he walked around the main sitting areas he sniffed in disinterest, though Bulma sensed he was secretly surprised to see such a structure was her dwelling.

"Bulma sweetie!" came a sickeningly sweet voice as a tall blonde female danced towards them across the living room. Breasts a size larger than Bulma's were nestled precariously in a tight fitting top, while her thighs glided under a tight mini. From the opposite direction an older gentleman with faded lavender hair shuffled out, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses as Bulma stood there with Vegeta.

"Mom, Dad!" she said with a laugh, grabbing Vegeta's arm and tucking hers around it. "There's one more guest!"

"Ohhhh hello there, handsome," Mrs. Briefs gasped, opening her eyes wider than she ever had in Bulma's recent memory. She wolf whistled as she undressed Vegeta with her eyes. "My STARS he's gorgeous…"

"And you are who exactly?" Vegeta blinked. "Are you Bulma's parents?"

"Bulma sweetie, another one of your Z fighter friends?" Dr. Briefs blinked.

"Is his hair… purple?" Vegeta blinked. "Gods, what sort of planet IS this?"

"Relax, your Highness. Mom… Dad I want you to meet someone…"

"Don't just let this handsome stranger stand out here… bring him in for some tea… come right this way young man… you must be tired and hungry… and oh we've GOT to get you some new clothes… your uniform is all messy!" she gasped.

"Mom, dad, this is his Royal Majesty the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta," she said quickly.

"Royalty? My goodness I had no idea… I don't believe I've heard of where you're from," Dr. Briefs blinked.

"That's because my world was blown up, you idiot," Vegeta snorted. "So are you the lord of this… manor?"

"That'd be me… Bulma dear. where did you say he was from again?"

"Outer space, you dolt, where do you think? Are you SURE these are your parents, Bulma? Because I FAIL to see the resemblance," Vegeta grumbled.

"No need to get cranky… your Majesty. I don't know where you're from but it's clear to me you're one of those Z fighter friends of Bulma's and as such you're welcome here," said Dr. Briefs.

"I'm not one of those weakling losers, you old fool," Vegeta started.

"Oh don't' just STAND there, bring him in and show him to one of the guestrooms. He must be so tired after such a long trip through outer space, come RIGHT this way young man," Mrs. Briefs cooed, grabbing Vegeta's and Bulma's hands and dragging them with her.

"Gods, what the blazes did I do to deserve this?" Vegeta groaned, looking helplessly at Bulma. She was trying to keep a straight face.

"Just go with it, lunkhead," Bulma began to giggle. Vegeta gave her a look of horror as he struggled to keep up with the ditzy blonde fawning all over him. He wanted the royal treatment he was going to get it in spades. From the living room, Dr. Briefs scratched his cat under the chin, and chuckled to himself. He then turned and exited the way he came, returning to his lab. Around his shoulders his ever present kitty yawned and stretched.

* * *

Before long, the Prince of Saiyans was sitting down at a regular dining room table, glaring daggers at Bulma's insane mother. Just nearby was the doorway leading to an enormous kitchen. Periodically she'd waltz out with a plate piled high with food, and then plunk it down before him. What stopped him from blowing her up was the appearance of mountains of food that were being piled on the table. Glancing around he noticed someone was missing. Bulma had left him alone with her mother, Vegeta realized with extreme irritation.

"Bulma sweetie told me that you were a Saiyan or whatever just like Goku. so I've made PLENTY of food for you," Bunny laughed, leaning over the table to set a napkin and glasses before him.

"For your information I'm ROYALTY, and if you ever dare compare me to that third class… Kakkarot I'll," Vegeta snapped.

"Relax, and eat there, your Majesty… we must put some meat on your bones. wouldn't want you starving would we? I don't know what they eat in outer space, but we've only the best here…" said Bunny with a sweet smile. "Don't be shy now."

"Do you have anything to drink, serving woman?" Vegeta mumbled. "I'm partial to some Zarcalian whisky…"

"I'm so sorry. We don't have that, but maybe you'd love a nice Banana daiquiri milkshake. it's ever so good. And just the thing for someone who's come here from a long trip."

"What the blazes is a milkshake?" Vegeta blinked, glancing anxiously around for Bulma. When she failed to materialize he gripped the edge of the table with a gloved hand. However the smell of the milk and vanilla wafting into his nose was more than he could bear and he struggled to keep himself from drooling. Quickly he helped himself to the abundance set before him, and started to eat. What surprised him was that the food was more than edible. _This woman may be an idiot, but she could cook, thank gods._

Minutes later he was drowning his irritation in an industrial sized strawberry and vanilla daiquiri milkshake as he nursed a splitting headache. Bunny had showed him into the kitchen when he stood impatiently at the doorway a few minutes ago. He'd seen the whirring of the blender in which she was tossing fruit and pouring other strange liquids. Mumbling in disorientation he snatched the tall glass from her and sipped it gratefully. Never had he tasted anything quite as sweet, although he was pleased to taste the alcohol spiking it.

"This is… adequate," he had mumbled.

To think he'd complained about Bulma talking constantly, when in comparison, her dam put Bulma to shame. His ears rang with her high pitched tittering giggle which he was convinced was the newest form of torture this planet had to offer. Granted he deserved the royal treatment but he swore if he heard one more offer of 'kindness' he'd puke.

"You, serving woman… does the girl… live here?" asked Vegeta, raising his voice over Bunny's.

"Oh… you mean my little angel?" asked Bunny, turning off the blender again. "You need more?"

"Yes I might as well," Vegeta sighed impatiently, grabbing the pitcher of the blender and handing her his empty glass. Bunny shrugged, and let him sip directly from it before taking it back and pouring the rest into his glass once more.

"Here you go… my word you have quite an appetite… I'm sure you're a VERY strong young man…"

"Fine whatever! You haven't answered my question, servant… the blue haired girl, your daughter," Vegeta said irritated. "That's who I mean, not you!"

"Oh of COURSE, you flatterer… people ALWAYS think we're sisters…" giggled Bunny. "Why yes she does! She sleeps upstairs… in fact she's probably just about done getting your room ready…"

"Are you THIS accepting of anyone who comes in here?" Vegeta mumbled. "And are you always this blasted cheerful?"

"Always, sweetie," said Bunny. "Oh here she comes now… drink up!"

"Humph I'm in HFIL," Vegeta blinked. "I swear I must be… because if I hear another laugh I'm going to blow this place sky high…"

"What are you doing in her mom? You aren't feeding the whole army are you?" Bulma wailed as she saw the piles of empty plates.

"I'm eating you idiot, what does it freaking look like?" Vegeta snorted. "Where the hell were you?"

"Come here, you dummy." Bulma groaned, grabbing his white gloved hand and yanking him out of the chair. He looked relieved to have an excuse to exit. Quickly he rushed out after Bulma.

"Have fun you two," Bunny winked, smiling as she saw them walking out hand in hand.

* * *

"What the devil is THAT supposed to mean. HEY!" Vegeta protested with a shout.

"Come ON!" Bulma gritted her teeth. "Before she traps us BOTH in there!"

"You are SURE you're related to these clowns?" Vegeta said helplessly, swirling the last bits of milk in his glass as he walked through the vast chambers of her home. They approached the grand staircase curling around like a helix to five or six upper levels in the middle of the dome .Bulma rapidly trotted up the stairs, with the Prince at her heels. They rounded the landing and came to the hallways leading to multiple closed doors. Underfoot Vegeta felt a spongy material that wasn't conventional shock absorbing durable floor cover.

"It's scary, huh?" she shrugged. "Well, I don't know if you have any changes of clothes, but I've managed to find something you can wear while we wash these. but I sure as hell don't know what will get the stains off this armor."

"Idiot, you just need the conventional garment freshener and… oh wait, this place is fucking primitive, I forgot," he grumbled.

"Just get up the damn stairs will you. I thought you were a warrior and able to live in the most primitive conditions," Bulma teased, leading him down the hallway.

"Shut up," Vegeta groused. She by the door that was ajar to push it wide open. Vegeta walked past where she indicated, taking in his surroundings. The chamber was moderate sized, and the walls slightly curved. Furnishings were sumptuous yet spacious and he gave a slight nod of surprise.

"Well?" she asked, standing just inside as Vegeta walked in and slowly circled the carpeted chamber. He stopped by the king sized bed, and then faced Bulma again, only ten feet from her.

"It will be adequate I suppose," he shrugged. "Just as long as your idiot mother doesn't try and tuck me in."

"Don't give her any ideas," Bulma said, rolling her eyes. Vegeta wandered over and stood directly beside her.

He slid his arms around her waist, shifting till he was behind her. White gloved hands rubbed her arms then clasped around her lower belly. Lips close to her ear he whispered, "Where do you sleep, Bulma?"

"Down the hall," she said, shivering at the delicacy of his hands on her body.

"Considering the situation you should show me your chambers," he mumbled. She heard the note of disappointment in his low voice.

"Vegeta, they don't know," she whispered, blushing profusely. He squeezed her possessively to him.

"You're wise in that regard. I won't have these weaklings learning anything to take advantage of my situation. But after I learn more about this… world of yours… I won't turn you away if you wish to," Vegeta said, turning her around in his arms.

"What? Wait a second?"

"You do know that it is customary for a Saiyan royal to spend their first night apart from their mate in unfamiliar surroundings?" Vegeta asked, hiking an eyebrow. Bulma opened her mouth to protest, but shivered when she saw him bare his teeth and hiss.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" she asked, worried she'd upset him. He let go of her, growling in what must be his native tongue. It sounded to Bulma like a mixture of low grunts and snarls, very guttural.

"Someone's really getting under my skin. I hate interruptions," Vegeta snapped, stepping apart from her. He vanished for a moment, and then materialized right beside the door. To her horror she saw him raise two fingers glimmering with bluish white energy.

"Don't... wait Vegeta! You can't just go blasting someone. This isn't Freeza's army or your home world!" she gasped, rushing over and grabbing his wrist.

"Why not?" Vegeta blinked.

"Bulma!" called her father's voice from somewhere in the distance. She hid her face in her hands and turned around.

"Oh gods. Wait here… don't move. There are fresh clothes on the bed… and you're going to HAVE to take a shower, you're a mess," she gasped, desperate for any excuse to be rid of him in case her parents walked in and started pestering her.

"What the hell is a…" Vegeta started to ask. Bulma rushed around behind him and shoved his back with the flats of her hands.

"Bathroom… that way, hurry up your Royal Whyness, can't keep your subjects waiting right?" she said, turning and pushing him towards the bathroom. He scowled and shoved her lightly away as she opened the door.

"This is ridiculous! How am I supposed to…" he spluttered. "It's your duty to instruct me in the manners of this rock pile!"

"Take your clothes off, get under the shower, and let it run. Here's soap, here's shampoo… hot is on the left, cold on the right, and this is how you dry yourself," she said, shoving a stack of towels into his hands. "Throw those clothes in the hamper there. I'm sorry but I have to go get RID of him or else he'll pester me."

"Bulma!" called her mother's voice. "Sweetie! Yoo-hoo where are you? I need your opinion! One of the guests is asking for some more decks of cards, and I need to know how many tables to set out, are you up there?"

"Coming mom!" she called. "Vegeta, I swear I'll be RIGHT back in a half hour to check on you, okay?"

"Wait a minute, come back here you," Vegeta snorted. "I'm not finished talking to you… HEY!"

"You're a smart guy, I know you can figure it out, sorry!" she squealed. Bulma rushed out quickly, blushing bright red.

Vegeta made to follow her, throwing the stack of drying cloths on the floor. He then stopped himself when he realized he didn't want Bulma's family to see how disoriented and flustered he was. Instead he shouted, "I haven't dismissed you yet! Of all the NERVE! Who does she think she is to just…?"

Growling, he yanked off his vest and dumped it on the bedside table. He began to remove the rest of his armor as he walked into the bathroom to figure out how the human 'cleanser' worked. Well if she wasn't going to do her duty, he'd have to remind her of that task when she next returned. He'd forgive her for the present because he needed to properly instruct her in the manners of royal protocol.


	5. Vegeta's plan to look for Goku

**Royal Namekian Blues II**

By StarbearerTM

Another What if A/U

Rating: R for language and implied mature content. No lemon though, just a citrus twist.

Disclaimer: I don't' own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama does, and Funimation. I don't get rich or make any money, and this means no harm to the anime or manga. It is fan fiction.

* * *

_**Chapter5**_

By the time Bulma got rid of her irksome mother, she rushed back to check on the Prince. It was a hopeful sign when she saw his battered armor and accoutrements stacked at the foot of his bed. Picking up the gloves she turned them over, marveling at the weird texture of the cloth. She shook her head as she picked up the vest, and almost dropped the massive thing. It appeared to be made of some highly dense polymer that had the molecular structure of the hardest diamond. Or so Bulma's scientific mind deduced from what her sense of sight and touch fathomed.

"How the hell does he walk around in this? It's just like Piccolo's and Goku's," she mumbled. The smell of fresh soap and steam reached her nostrils as she heard the shower turn off and the silence only marred by the distant dripping of water.

Someone was cursing in a rather harsh language of grunts and half-muttered words. It sounded unlike anything Bulma had heard, save Namekian. It dawned on her that it was non other than her houseguest swearing a blue streak at something. "Fucking bloody hell!" he added for good measure in English.

"Are you alive in there?" she called. "Vegeta? I'm back!"

"I can hear you Bulma! Where the HELL are those drying cloths?"

"I handed them RIGHT to you, silly! I'm sure you can reach them YOURSELF! Unless you're going to show some MANNERS and say please?"

"Of all the confounded impertinence!" he exploded. "I have no idea where they are! Why would I ask YOU for one unless they are here?"

"Vegeta! You're perfectly capable of finding them! Oh wait… fine I'll bring you one!" she grumbled, seeing the towels lying forgotten on the side of the bed. Mumbling she grabbed one and threw it into the bathroom. A muscular hand reached out and caught it, making her flush yet again.

"Stupid primitive… ggghhh," he complained. "Subjecting myself to a sluice of water, how inefficient. What else will I have to endure?"

"Ungrateful son of a monkey," Bulma bit her lip, suddenly extremely furious at his lack of gratitude. After she opened her home and what they shared, he had the gall to act like a barbarian?

"What was that?" he asked, from directly behind her. Bulma screamed and jumped around as his hand rested on her shoulder.

"YIEEE!" she screamed.

"Stop that infernal noise!" he shouted back, holding her down with his hands pressing down on her shoulders.

"Don't you DARE sneak up on me like that. you almost scared me to DEATH!" she gasped, holding chest with one hand over her pounding heart. Thankfully he was tying the belt of a royal blue bathrobe that only came to his thighs. She'd grabbed it last minute thinking that it would have to do. Originally it was supposed to be a present for Yamcha for Christmas, but since it was the only clean thing.

"I thought you were the repulsive one," he quipped, onyx eyes gleaming with mirth.

"You spoiled brat!" she mumbled. "You've got SOME nerve acting like some Neanderthal when I've been generous enough to let you STAY here."

"I suppose I should be grateful, for some small measures. You got the royal color of this transitional garment correct," he said, fingering the robe.

"Gee thanks, I'm so gratified it meets with your royal approval," she snorted.

"You're welcome. Now where are my garments?" he asked, releasing her shoulders.

"They're going to have to be washed. and you're going to have to get yourself a whole new wardrobe because on Earth we don't walk around in AE suits and armor," Bulma sighed, walking towards the bed.

"Why not?" he snorted. Bulma took a deep breath and counted mentally to ten.

"If you're going to LIVE here on Earth with me, you're going to have to do some fitting in… we wouldn't want your potential enemies to suspect anything would we?" Bulma said half mockingly as she indicated the stacks of clothes she put neatly at the foot of the large double bed.

"This planet's stupid customs mean nothing to me," he grouched. "I'm a Prince I don't have to dress like a commoner!"

"It's my home, my place, so deal, your HIGHNESS. These are very nice designer labels I'll have you know!" she said angrily, shoving a pair of pants and a shirt at him. "Or else leave."

"Don't tell me what to do, Bulma," he snarled, snatching away what she'd handed him. "Mind your place."

"I'll mind mine, if you promise NOT to blow people sky high the moment they piss you off. Maybe that worked on your home planet, but here, you'll incite a riot and get arrested, and I'm not bailing you out of jail, your Royal Whyness," said Bulma as she backed away.

"As if those weakling authorities could have any cell capable of holding me," he snorted back. Tossing the clothes down on the bed nearby he began to untie his robe.

"What are you doing?" Bulma squealed, clapping her hands over her eyes.

"Changing, what does it LOOK like?" he mumbled. "Why are you repulsed by me suddenly?"

"Right in front of me? Are you nuts?"

"Don't tell me your planet has some damn fool custom about false modesty between mates," he mumbled. "You had no complaints on Namek."

"Shit I… um," she shivered, seeing the disappointment marring his features. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to this."

"Perhaps I did not explain clearly, what the mark meant," he said quietly, seeing her trembling there as she sank to the bed. He sat down next to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. His robe clad thigh brushed hers, and Bulma felt her skin climb to a temperature of a molten hot volcano as he squeezed her shoulder with graceful fingers.

"I didn't forget I just… what it all means." Bulma sniffled, hiding her tears in shame. "Vegeta I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you. I've had a boyfriend, but never a lover that stayed in the same room I did. I mean Yamcha stayed down the hall… and I didn't ever think I'd get married."

"You belong to me, my idiotic blue haired woman, that's what it means. And by all rights it's your chamber I should move into since I unfortunately have no place to offer you at the moment," he mumbled.

"Please you have to give me a chance to work it all out," she whispered.

"Humph. You were wise not to draw attention to our bond. Saiyan mating is private especially among strangers," he said. "I had assumed you knew this, and that is why you offered me this room that wasn't in your own chambers. which is the custom when in an unfamiliar place. But to see you recoil from me is most unacceptable."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. "I never thought I'd be with someone like this."

"I shall be patient," he said quietly, reaching down to pick her up by the hips. Bulma gasped as he set her across his muscular thighs as if she weighed little more than a doll. Like Goku his strength was astonishing.

"Ohhh," she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as Vegeta ran his fingers up and down her back through her capsule corps T shirt and blue jeans.

"And I won't let any harm come to you. But if anyone lays a hand on what's mine…" Vegeta growled ferally.

"I'm not used to being something someone owns," she said with a hard swallow.

"You are my mate, are you not? And as such, you belong to the Prince," he snorted. "It's that simple, isn't it?"

Bulma snorted in protest, "I'm a person, not a thing Vegeta. It's the language I can't get my head around. The customs on Earth are different. We have royalty, but most of the governing is done by a council."

"Allow me to explain it simply, for your benefit, Bulma. Just know that you are mine, and no other males. And as such I have certain exclusive rights to you, including the right to mate with you whenever I wish, share the same living space, and especially expose myself to you and not have you scream in fear… unless you're scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of you; I'm just scared of this whole mate thing… Vegeta, you're so powerful you could kill me, and everyone else. That if I say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing you'll blow something up," she confessed, resting her hands in her lap.

"At least you are honest," he said, cupping her chin. "That alone ensures your continued existence, along with other attributes. But make no mistake; I loathe public displays of affection as much as you do. so in that regard…"

"I thought you were dead," she whispered as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"I'm very much alive, and I'll prove it to you now, my little blue hair," he whispered. He pulled her into his arms and dragged her onto the bed. Bulma gasped as he kissed her long and hard with the embrace of a long lost lover. Her clothes whispered to the floor along with Vegeta's borrowed robe while the Prince of all Saiyans showed her how much he'd missed her.

* * *

Tangled together under the blankets they dozed after renewing their bond. So far no one had bothered them, and Vegeta was momentarily satisfied he'd gone to the trouble of enduring temporary humiliation with her ridiculous family. He purred deeply as he curled around his earthling mate, preening her soft blue hair. She leaned over and kissed his ear, then nipped it lightly.

"Can you build me a hyper gravity training chamber?" Vegeta asked her, stroking her sweat soaked hair.

"A hyper what room?" she asked as she laid her head on Vegeta's scarred chest. Slowly she traced her fingers over the scars she committed to memory. Yamcha had fewer, but they were always something he bragged incessantly about. Vegeta's were more numerous, but they were far more indicative of the harsh lifestyle he'd suffered. In comparison, Bulma had many emotional scars which no body could see, but she guessed those onyx eyes could like none of her friends were able. Save Goku perhaps.

"Graviton room," said Vegeta. "I need to train, so when Kakkarot returns I can prove my Royal superiority, and defend what is rightfully mine. I won't let myself be embarrassed and a laughing stock to my Saiyan ancestry again..."

"Oh, so you can duplicate the gravity that naturally exists on Planet Vegeta… or is it to train like Goku did on the way to Namek in a 100G or 200G field?" Bulma asked.

"Hn, that would be right, Bulma. Speaking of that third class… I'm assuming Kakkarot escaped," he asked, nipping her earlobe.

"Yes, but we don't know where he is," Bulma said, stiffening. "Vegeta he wasn't dead, and Gohan can't sense him anywhere?"

"Is that so?" Vegeta snorted. "Hasn't anyone thought of going to see if he found a way off the planet?"

"Saiyans can't breathe in space can they?"

"Not without holding our breath and we can't do THAT like Freeza can," he snorted. "What I'm saying is that Freeza's ship and the Ginyuu force are possible means of egress. Kakkarot can punch buttons can't he? If so…"

"You mean he could have used a ship to escape?"

"Yes of course! It doesn't take a GENIUS to figure that out," Vegeta coughed.

"Duh," Bulma giggled.

"Are you really so determined to take after your sire, or your addle headed dam?" Vegeta complained, swatting her backside under the covers.

"OWWW! I won't you... you... hey!"

"Humph, if you had a spaceship I would look for him myself, woman," said Vegeta, resting his arms behind his head.

"Would you?" Bulma asked, straightening up and repositioning herself to lay in the groove of his perfectly muscular arm. Vegeta grunted and repositioned his hand to give her bottom a squeeze.

"Of course idiot! I still have to defeat him in battle! How can I do THAT if he's not here?" Vegeta snorted, sitting up in bed and pulling her to rest her head on his chest.

"Well, I don't know about the pissing contest Vegeta to prove how strong you are. we have to get Goku back first!" Bulma said, thumping him on the chest. "One thing at a time! We have been building a ship. But I don't think it's been tested yet, and besides…"

"Show me," Vegeta commanded.

Bulma pouted, "Right NOW? It's not ready yet. it still… there's much to do."

"Then we should get started… after we have eaten and cleaned up, and you've found me an appropriate change of clothes, Bulma," said Vegeta, turning over on his side to face her. She sighed as she turned to climb out of bed.

"All right, you spoil sport," she mumbled.

"Not NOW, I'm still busy, and so are you," he said, grabbing her and pulling her into his arms for another kiss.

"A graviton chamber. I suppose we can configure Capsule 3 to be one because it's identical to Goku's capsule ship," she said between satisfying kisses. If there was one thing about him that she admired most it was that he was just as smart as she, and just as quick at learning.

"Exactly. I wish to be twice as strong… and I know you can build one. I'm certainly not counting on your idiotic father," Vegeta purred.

"He's the one that build Goku's ship so don't knock him," said Bulma as she pulled away from him. He pinned her beneath his body and joined himself to her. Groaning with relief and desire she submitted. Sobbing she buried her face in his neck, and bit down hard to hide her scream. Snarling he renewed the mark on her neck, squeezing her possessively close.

"Now there is no mistaking who you belong to, Bulma," said the Prince in a throaty whisper. "What are you waiting for?"

"I…" she whispered, realizing that he was actually expecting her to sip his blood. She did so, tears burning her eyes with relief, shock, joy and fear. Slowly she squirmed.

"Stay," he ordered gruffly. "I didn't give you permission to leave."

"Well if you insist, that's ONE command I don't mind obeying," Bulma curled up next to him, pulling the covers around them both.

"That's my female, come here and mate with me again," he murmured.

She decided to ignore the next person who screamed for her. Vegeta required her now, and she hoped that it would be worth it. He grunted in satisfaction when she tangled her body with his, and laid her head on his chest. Shifting to get comfortable, he locked his strong arms around her body.

* * *

Two hours later, Bunny Briefs crept silently past the door to Vegeta's room. She peered in and saw her daughter curled up in bed with the young man. Suppressing a shriek of happiness she grinned madly. Carefully she closed the door so they would have privacy, and danced her way down the stairs. Grinning like an idiot she sang a happy song under her breath. Not till she got downstairs to the kitchen did she cheerfully burst into song.

"Hello honey," Dr. Briefs said as he shuffled past, lab coat hanging open. Around his shoulders his black cat resettled.

"Hello, darling," she cooed, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips.

"Wow, what was THAT for snookums? You haven't been THAT affectionate since…"

"Our little girl is a woman now, you silly man," she giggled.

"Whatever are you talking about?" he shrugged. "Where is she? I was hoping we could work on that new spacecraft together."

"Oh, she's busy entertaining our guest," said Bunny with a lascivious wink.

"I hope she doesn't' take all day," he shrugged. "By the way, I certainly hope that boyfriend of hers isn't going to insist on moving back in here. I can't stand the music he plays till all hours of the blasted morning…"

"What boyfriend?" Bunny asked, blinking in confusion.

"You know that Yum-yum, or Dim-sum, whatever his name was. he's left all his junk here cluttering up the spare room down from hers. I won't have him thinking he can store it here without coming to claim it."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about him anymore, sweetheart," Bunny giggled. "Not when that wonderful young man is here now."

"I don't know who he is, but I hope he cleans up that language of his. Royalty or not, he's got the worst manners, almost like our sweetheart."

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Bunny laughed.

"Whatever you say dear. Bring my dinner to the lab tonight will you? And send Bulma down when she's done entertaining and making that house guest feel at home…" said Dr. Briefs, totally clueless as usual to Bunny's insinuations.

* * *

The lights of the city twinkled through vertical strips of light across Vegeta's face. He blinked in annoyance while he took in his surroundings. The room was unfamiliar, but as reality reassured itself the Prince found himself laying in a comfortable king sized bed with a blue haired beauty curled up in his arms. Judging by the looks of things, they had a good time. His body hummed with a strange sensation that was alien and frightening. Only once before had Vegeta sensed it, and it was when he was last alive on Namek, when he had found the Woman to begin with. Vegeta murmured as Bulma stirred. Under her ear his stomach growled, and she giggled. He rolled his eyes and stretched under her, inhaling deeply in satisfaction. "I'm fucking starving," he mumbled.

"I'm not surprised," she giggled, tracing her finger along the prominent scars.

"I'm relieved to see you're accepting this bond more seriously, Bulma," he said as he pushed a lock of hair aside.

"We'd better get downstairs and get some food, to keep your strength up. And I'll talk to dad about building a graviton chamber…"

"You are extremely cooperative. Are you sure you're not ill?" he asked. "Perhaps I should make sure to mate with you frequently enough to improve your disposition…"

"I'm not going to walk straight for a month, your Royal Whyness… so take a rain check," she bitched good naturedly. "Besides, how can I build your GR chamber if you're fucking me?"

"Good point," he said, sitting up as she rolled off him. He rolled his neck to the side, cracking his joints.

"EWWW!" she squealed. "That's icky!"

"Says a woman who was a wuss to drink my blood and enjoyed every last drop," he growled softly in her ear. "Now, fetch me some suitable clothes…"

"In bed I'm your servant, but outside, you've got another thing coming," she growled, tossing him the button up shirt and blue jeans she'd grabbed. While they were formerly Yamcha's she figured they'd do till she took his Royal Majesty shopping for some proper clothes. As he tugged on the jeans and white T-shirt, she quickly retrieved her clothes and pulled them on as well.

"Oops, I forgot you have no underwear."

"I don't require them," he mumbled. "I suppose I'll have to make do with these hopelessly primitive garments."

"I think you look great in them. At least you look like someone from around here, although a lot cuter."

"I am not CUTE, I'm handsome," he shot back, catching the shirt she threw him. He grunted in mild approval though he snorted at the fact it was baby blue with a horizontal set of two stripes running down either side of the buttons. Fumbling with the fastenings, he rolled his eyes when Bulma stood in front of him and buttoned them for him.

"There, that's the only time I'm dressing you, your Royal Pain in my ass," she mumbled. "Don't get USED to it."

He noticed her tying a yellow scarf around the mark on her neck. He grunted in mild approval, realizing she was following the customs of his world. Nobody should know about them being mated till the appropriate time, when she carried his heir, and he was able to defend her as his. Wearing a pair of slightly large sneakers he followed her down the stairs to the main living area. All around them the sky was growing darker with approaching night.

"This world is not as miserable as I thought, Bulma," Vegeta said as he moved up behind her, and slid his arms around her waist.

"Never though I'd hear YOU admit it."

"I must go find Kakkarot though. Then I can be sure that my being brought back to life wasn't a fluke," said Vegeta as he turned her around in his arms.

"I know it's important to you, but you almost DIED…" Bulma sniffled.

"And you actually DID miss me. my absence caused you physical pain?" Vegeta said as he saw the moisture creep over her eyes.

"Yes," she nodded, squeezing the hand that rested on her cheek. She pressed up against him, hugging him tightly with her other arm.

"Then I will not be long, Bulma, that you can rely on," he said. "And this time you won't need Dragon balls to wish me back."

"Let's go get something to eat, and talk to my dad about this," she said, leading him down the stairs to the dining room. Although her family annoyed him, he was oddly amused that she was leading him of all people around like just another member of her race. This foolish family had opened their home to a murderer, without judging him first. When they learned the truth, would it mean that they'd keep him from what he'd clamed as his?

"I must gain their confidence I suppose," he said with a sigh. He knew exactly how, considering the number of worlds he'd purged and done something far more sinister. However there was a crucial difference, because this planet belonged to the Woman, and he did not wish to destroy it for fear of losing her favor. Why he should care was a mystery he could not yet solve. Maybe he could somehow conquer this world, and make it a place where he could rule. After all he was still a Prince.


	6. A new man of the house

**Royal Namekian Blues II**

By StarbearerTM

Another What if A/U

Rating PG13 for language and implied mature content. No lemon though, just a citrus twist.

Disclaimer: I don't' own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama does, and Funimation. I don't get rich or make any money, and this means no harm to the anime or manga. It is fan fiction.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Over the next three months, Vegeta found ways of making himself busy, apart from training in the wilderness around West Central City. When he wasn't spending it with Bulma, pestering and puttering with her in her lab, he was testing new power levels in his anxious wait for Goku. Two weeks passed during which he shared his knowledge of Saiyan space engineering with Bulma so she could give her father the boost he needed to finish his experimental Capsule crafts. Months of work were completed in mere days thanks to Vegeta, and the Briefs were stunned at his technical skills. Not to mention Bulma, who was shocked that someone so deadly a fighter could be so creative an inventor? It had been the Prince who'd suggested a superior alloy to line the chamber of Capsule 3 in order to convert it to his personal trainer. Within a few weeks they had it up and running.

Vegeta had been thrilled beyond words, although he expressed it in his usual grunt. Within the last three months, Bulma had deciphered his personal code of snorts and mumbling. Between making love to her Prince at night and waking to plunge into lab work she felt happier than she had in years. Most of the time Vegeta trained with a new series of hyper gravity resistant bots, bouncing his own ki balls off them like a wild game of pinball. From one bot to the next his ki ball would ricochet so he could throw a greater force against it.

Unfortunately the whirlwind of joy had not lasted for long when Vegeta announced he was going to go find Goku in space. Initially he'd wanted to leave that first night, but delays in adapting capsule 4 set those plans back a month or so. His flights would be sporadic weekend jaunts to test the new rocket fuel he helped Dr. Briefs develop. During one of the quick jaunts Bulma had suggested Vegeta should publish his research and get it patented so he could derive his own personal source of income. It severely hampered his pride that he had nothing to offer her as her Prince in the way of wealth.

Slowly the trips were increased in length so Vegeta would spend up to an entire week skimming the solar system for any sign of Goku. Expanding his ki sensing to the maximum level he desperately cast his net in the hopes of glimpsing a flicker of Kakkarot's powers. While waiting, he would dodge meteorites as part of his regiment while flipping from one to the other in zero G. Sometimes he would skim past Jupiter and use its gravity well to test his newfound attacks in a strong field of weight.

Two weeks ago he had set out on his longest trip. Bulma obviously missed him badly, for she locked herself in the lab for hours on end, only stopping to eat or drink. Although Dr. Briefs was very pleased that Capsule 3 worked so well, and that the new houseguest had volunteered to test Capsule 4 he was worried about Bulma during these times. He had to admit he was nervous about the Prince of wherever, and yet was pleasantly surprised when Vegeta had insisted on taking it up into orbit to look for Bulma's friend Goku. Just why she expected him to come from space was beyond him, but he knew better than to question anything where the Z fighters were concerned. One thing to him was certain, that his daughter was closely infatuated with the new houseguest. Vegeta's dedication to his fighting and space piloting suitably impressed the scientist. So when Bunny would drop hints about catching the young couple in the act, he warmed to the idea that his daughter had all but forgotten Yamcha and moved onto a much more desirable suitor.

Bulma and Vegeta at first elected to keep their mating bond a secret till their parents were more comfortable with Vegeta's constant presence. Fortunately both of Bulma's parents were aloof enough to keep well out of Bulma's private life in the bedroom. Or so he thought. Bunny was very much aware of the fact that Vegeta's bed had not been slept in every night; rather her daughter's room was the choice place for their nocturnal Olympics.

One day, Dr. Briefs exited his lab to fetch himself a cup of coffee. He sneaked a glance at Bulma who was sitting in the kitchen humming to herself. For some reason, Bulma's stomach seemed to be bothering her much lately. Bunny had expressed concerns regarding Bulma's strange appetites, insisting that Bulma may be pregnant. Dr. Briefs chalked it up to Bunny's insanity, and ignored half of what his wife said at the breakfast table. What he noticed was the sad thoughtful look on his daughter's face as she locked herself in the lab and worked feverishly on the GR for Vegeta.

"It's not natural. That girl needs to take a break," said Bunny. "She misses her young man so much."

"She takes after me in that regard. She's been working on that GR for ages. I hope she remembers that she has friends asking about her," he mumbled. "What was THAT about a young man?"

"The prince you silly!" Mrs. Briefs said, tugging on his cheek. She carried a tray with several mugs and a teakettle.

"Oh? You mean my new test pilot? I guess our little princess has been pretty sad since he took off. are you seriously thinking that?

"Honey, it's so romantic isn't it? Our daughter's finally in love," Bunny cooed.

"Wouldn't it be about TIME she decided to settle down and give us some grandchildren?" Dr. Briefs chuckled. "I wouldn't mind teaching a few young scientists a little about the family business."

"Oh I can just IMAGINE how lovely their babies will be. I'm going to have to dig out those old wedding plans," Bunny giggled, giving Dr. Briefs a hug and a kiss that sent him reeling.

Bulma barely noticed her mother and father just outside. Nevertheless she did hear the faint rattle of china indicating her mother was bringing her a cup of much needed tea into the laboratory. Momentarily Bulma glanced over at the seat across the lab bench. She could imagine Vegeta sitting there disputing various schemes for the hyper gravity chamber she was developing. Together they had spent long nights debating and arguing over modifications of her father's initial designs.

"Vegeta, come back soon. I miss you so much," Bulma whispered, putting down her soldiering iron. She stared through the window of the laboratory to the sky beyond, praying that Vegeta could somehow hear her. If she closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough she could feel his presence as if he were right nearby. Sometimes she could even sense what he was thinking or feeling at a particular moment. To her that seemed as natural as breathing. Ever since they had first made love on Namek she had glimpses of his past, his thoughts of the present, and hopes for the future.

She readjusted the yellow scarf she came to wear so often. Bulma had a whole drawer full of scarves in various colors and patterns of silk. Never would she go without wearing something around her neck to conceal the mark that denoted her as the mate of the Prince of Saiyans. While fingering her scarf and staring out into space, she felt a sudden burst of excitement. Blue eyes popped open wide and a smile spread over her somber face.

"He's coming back," Bulma grinned, leaping up from her lab bench and dancing out into the hallway. She waltzed past her mother carrying the tea tray.

"Bulma sweetie what's gotten into you?"

"My prince is coming back mom!" Bulma giggled like a schoolgirl. She stopped before her mother, folding her hands just to the side of her chin.

"Oh my, I'd better put some coffee on. I know he always likes a cup right when he walks in, and you'd better get him a fresh change of clothes ready, and a nice HOT shower," Bunny winked.

"Mother!" Bulma groaned, flushing bright pink. "What if he doesn't like the new shirt I got him?"

"Come on dear! He'll love the fact that it's the LATEST fashion, and the lettering on the back is SO him," Bunny giggled. Bulma scooped up the cup of tea and sipped it as she nodded to her mother.

"There's so much to do. I'm gonna go make sure that there's a change of fresh sheets and towels on our… his bed," she stammered. Bunny winked at her daughter, her own heart leaping at the hope of grandchildren.

Minutes later, Bulma pushed her way into the bathroom. She knelt before the porcelain bowl and offered up her breakfast to the swirling water. Gasping she hugged her stomach. "Oh my!" her mother gasped, pushing the door open. "Are you all right?"

"I feel sick. I HATE this," Bulma groaned.

"Again dear? This is the third time this week," Bunny said. "If I were you I'd use this…"

"Mom, a PREGNANCY TEST?" Bulma squealed as her mother pushed a pink box into her hand.

"I've noticed your cravings, just like I was when I was expecting you. it's so exciting."

"Mother… I… it's embarrassing," Bulma swallowed, letting her mother hand her a washcloth to mop herself off with. She tossed the pregnancy test on the counter while Bunny helped her to sit on the side of the tub.

"Sweetie, I know you love him," Bunny said. "And there's NOTHING wrong with it. How do you think YOU got here?"

"Come on Mom, it's just so sudden."

"I know you two are together. and if there's anything you need, you know where to find us. Your father will be SO thrilled."

"Mom, chill. I need to take the test first, and I'm just hoping he'll be happy."

"I hope he marries you sweetie, there's still plenty of time before you start showing. I didn't till my third month," Bunny smiled, rubbing Bulma's abdomen.

"Please Mom, it's embarrassing. I mean I AM married," she blurted out.

"Oh, when and where? Did you two elope?"

"We got married according to his planet's customs. where he comes from it's private," Bulma whispered, blushing profusely. "I don't know if he'd want a huge public wedding. we've been keeping it a secret, because I was afraid you and daddy wouldn't like him."

"Dear I already KNEW you two were together. After all, why else do you have that LARGE hickey on your neck you're always trying to hide," Bunny giggled.

"Busted," Bulma groaned.

* * *

Down at the front gate, a young visitor walked through as the Guard waved him on. "Go on ahead Mr. Yamcha. It's been a while since we've seen you!"

"I'm here to visit Miss Briefs," Yamcha smiled. Wearing a white shirt and black pants, he carried a bouquet of fresh pink flowers in one hand. Under his left arm he tucked a box of her favorite chocolates along with engineering magazines tied with a pink bow.

"Well it's none of my business sir, but it seems you've been keeping yourself scarce lately," the guard whispered.

"Oh, I was just out on a VERY long trip. is she here?"

"I'll call to let her know."

"Oh no, don't do that. I'll just let myself in. I know the way," Yamcha laughed. "After all I live here almost."

"Go right in. Your code's still active," said the Guard. Yamcha flashed his winning baseball smile while he rushed down the driveway.

While he rushed to the front door, he thought about the way he'd returned just a few days ago. Quickly he brushed off the blonde hairs next to the lipstick stain on his collar. They bore evidence to the girl who'd found him sitting in her tree after he'd been wished back from the dead. Then he'd hitched a ride in the girl's air car and thanked her for taking him back so he could get some clothes and come here. The guard had admitted the youth as a matter of course. Around Capsule, Yamcha was considered almost as one of the family, because he lived there most of the time. Naturally he'd return after he'd been at Master Roshi's.

"The Namekians must have gone home," he thought, surprised not to see the tables and chairs set out with bottles of water that Krillin had described. One of the first things he'd done after thanking Bulma for her kindness was to call his old Z mates. They'd been thrilled to catch up with him coming back to life, and rapidly filled him in on happenings. However when he asked how Bulma was, all he got was awkward chuckles from his buddy. Today, though he was supposed to meet Krillin and Oolong at a small get together Bulma had announced.

"She's having a few friends over. she says there's something she wants to tell us," Krillin had said. Yamcha reached the front door, transferring the flowers to one hand. He held up the piece of paper he'd scribbled Krillin's message on. "Let's see, he said that he and Oolong would be there by three. won't Bulma be surprised to see me," he grinned. It had been his idea to show up unannounced and insisted Krillin not tell Bulma he was coming. Reluctantly Krillin agreed to this.

"Bulma, sweetheart?" Yamcha asked as he knocked at the front door. Would Bulma be angry or sad? He wasn't sure but he was stealing himself for the worst. Under his arm he carried her favorite chocolates, and a new set of engineering magazines. When nobody answered, he typed in his access code. The door clicked open and he strode into the vast house.

"Hello? Bulma? Dr. Briefs? Bunny?" he called. "Anybody?"

"Yamcha!" squeaked a voice as Puar leapt on him and almost knocked him over.

"Puar! Where were you hiding?" he asked, hugging his faithful sidekick.

"It's been ages we were SO worried! You're alive!" the shape shifting cat squeaked as Yamcha scratched her behind the ears. "You look all dressed up!"

"Have you seen Bulma? Is she all right?"

"I think so… but she's been up in her room an awfully long time… and the Nameks."

"Nameks? They went back right?"

"Yes that's right," Puar squeaked.

"Where's Bulma and the gang?"

"Up on the balcony… Oolong's already here… but we had no idea YOU were back. Where were you and why didn't you call?" Puar lamented.

"I wanted to catch her by surprise. are they on Bulma's balcony? The one with that way cool gas grill?"

"She is Yamcha, but there's someone else you should know who's here before you…"

"Bulma?" Yamcha called as he rushed past Puar and tore through the house. He raced upstairs, glancing around. There was no sign of her in her room, so he rushed to the one right next to hers, where he had been staying. He kicked the door open with his foot and walked inside. Piles of workout clothes and baseball togs were littering the floor. A baseball and mitt sat on the bedside table, while various magazines borrowed from Master Roshi were stacked on top of his TV/VCR.

"Might as well get a vase to put these in and wow her," he said, digging through the piles. Finding one he dusted it off and went to fill it with water.

Emerging from his room with the flowers, he rushed over to the next door down. He straightened his hair as he knocked on the door. From behind it he heard voices and laughter. "Yamcha, you really should know that…"

"Later Puar, I'm busy!" Yamcha waved her away. "Hello? Anybody there?"

"Bulma? Yamcha's here!" Puar called.

The door swung open, revealing a very shocked Bulma standing in the doorway. "Yamcha? When did YOU get back? what a… surprise," she stammered.

"Bulma Yamcha's here!" Puar squeaked. "He's worried sick!"

"Babe!" he cried, hugging her and kissing her on the lips. "I was wondering where you were!"

"Yamcha… wait… what…" Bulma stammered, pushing him away.

"Just come by to see my girl," he laughed, shoving the flowers into her hands. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes, but you have to know something," Bulma spluttered as he kissed her again. "Why didn't you CALL? I didn't expect you. this is just so sudden."

She glared at Puar, who squeaked, "I tried to tell him but…"

"I'm so GLAD to see you, I could eat you alive!" Yamcha laughed, grabbing her up and swinging her around her room.

"Yamcha put me down this instant! You're going to make me SICK!" Bulma protested.

"Oh sorry, got carried way. I'm just so glad to see you, baby," Yamcha laughed. He set her down and wrapped his arms around her to kiss her.

"Yamcha stop," Bulma snapped, squirming in his arms. "Enough already. we have to talk about something VERY important that happened when you were gone."

"Later sweetheart. Where's that mother of yours? I'm famished! How was Namek?"

"It was dangerous. And I almost got killed and why didn't you fucking call for three months and now you have the nerve to show up…" Bulma yelled at him.

"Aww Bulma give me a break," he said as he walked quickly with her following behind him. "I got tied up and landed in some girl's front yard… I mean I…"

"WHAT?"

"I mean I had to hitch a ride, and I came back here when I stopped by the florists… these are your favorites right?"

"Jerk you know I'm on a diet!" Bulma snapped as he pushed the chocolates into her hand. "I need to TALK To you!"

"Bulma, what's going on?" came Oolong's voice from the balcony. Krillin glanced at Yamcha standing there in Bulma's room.

"Yamcha, did you just show up here bro?" Krillin laughed as he rushed in from the sliding glass door across Bulma's main sitting room. A sofa and television graced one corner to the left of the glass doors leading to the patio. Yamcha and Krillin embraced like two long lost brothers. Slapping one another on the backs they chattered like monkeys.

"Hey there buddy!" Yamcha laughed. "Isn't this GREAT the whole GANG's together,"

"Guys, EXCUSE me!" Bulma interrupted, clapping her hands. "I think I was right in the middle of…"

"Come on Bulma, I only just GOT here and there's SO much to catch up on," Yamcha complained, turning from Krillin.

"Took you long enough to get your butt here," Oolong complained, standing just inside the glass patio doors. "There's a whole cooler stacked with beer. When the hell did you get brought back to life? And why weren't any of us let in on it? Considering what's been shaking lately."

"You old perv, where's Master Roshi?" Yamcha laughed. Bulma snorted with exasperation, and stamped her feet.

"FINE you don't want to talk, you'll find out soon enough what's been going on since you've been gallivanting off," she snorted, turning around and stalking out onto the balcony.

Krillin and Yamcha walked out to the porch, where Bulma was tossing shish kabobs onto the grill. Oolong had the barbecue sauce out already, sipping on a beer just to the left of the grill. Yamcha sat down on Oolong's right, while Krillin took the seat across from the pig. That left a chair open for Bulma right next to the grill.

"How about some of that special sauce? It's hot," Yamcha asked, grabbing the bottle of barbecue sitting on the folding card table in front of him. Krillin tossed him a beer from the cooler at his feet. From the balcony they had a panoramic view of West City for miles.

"Humph, you're not interested in what I have to say, so why should I get you anything?" Bulma sniffed, turning her back to Yamcha. She grabbed several plates and loaded them with food.

"Good Grief are you feeding an army? Why's all this food out? You'd think that Goku was coming over!"

Everyone glared at Yamcha. "Nice move, bozo," Oolong griped.

"Hey, I know that he's been missing but I heard that his Royal Highness was searching for him in space. I heard Vegeta got wished back, but man… looking for Goku?" Yamcha laughed.

"Well he's coming back soon, because he's running out of fuel," Bulma said with a smirk. "And maybe he'll have good news."

"Since when did you care whether his Royal Pain in the ass was coming or going?" Yamcha lifted an eyebrow. He cracked open his Budweiser, chugging half the can.

"Well… let's just say that Vegeta's been making himself at home," commented Krillin. Puar squeaked and Bulma opened her mouth to say something.

"Speaking of," Bulma said.

Just then, a thundering crash shook the house. Everyone gasped, dropping their plates and cans while the windows rattled. "What the HELL was that?" Yamcha exclaimed, picking himself up off the floor. His chair had tipped backwards, spilling him rudely so his feet were in the air.

"Oh man this is just great," Krillin groaned. "As if this day couldn't get any worse…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I kinda forgot to mention it, but Gohan was sensing something pretty weird… and at first I thought it was his imagination but…"

"Never mind THAT. he's back," Bulma gasped, rushing towards the sliding door.

"Uh uh, wait here. I don't know about you, but I'm not so thrilled I wanna have you get in the way of whatever caused that explosion," Yamcha said, pushing her lightly out of his way. He rushed out through her bedroom.

"Wait a minute you idiot. I know who it is."

"Should we?" Krillin asked, glancing at Oolong.

"Nah let 'em figure it out. This is better than a soap opera," the shape shifting pig laughed. "Pass me some of those barbecue chips…"

"You're impossible. don't you CARE that Yamcha's gonna get the SHOCK of his life when he finds out WHO that is?" Krillin demanded.

"Well it was YOUR fault you didn't let Bulma know Yamcha was dropping in!" Oolong said.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Puar squealed, flitting through the doors after Bulma.

* * *


	7. Vegeta as a Z fighter, reluctantly

**Royal Namekian Blues II**

By StarbearerTM

Another What if A/U

Rating PG13 for language and implied mature content. No lemon though, just a citrus twist.

Disclaimer: I don't' own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama does, and Funimation. I don't get rich or make any money, and this means no harm to the anime or manga. It is fan fiction.

* * *

Bunny Briefs screamed, and then stood shaking in the front yard. From behind her, Yamcha rushed frantically up to see where she was pointing and waiving. A smoking crater filled the front grass, kicking up a pile of dirt in a semicircle. Capsule 4 lay partly on its side, steaming from the impact.

"Oh MY!" cried Mrs. Briefs. "The ship, it's returned!"

"What the hell is going on?" Yamcha asked as he rushed out on the front lawn.

"The spaceship's back. he'll want his coffee," Bunny said, nervously pouring several cups. "But I don't think you should stand there just yet."

"Mrs. Briefs, stay back," Yamcha exclaimed, flipping over and landing on both feet between her and the slowly opening hatch ten yards from the pathway.

"It's Vegeta… he was looking for Goku!" Puar said.

"VEGETA? He was HERE? Puar, WHEN?"

"He took the craft two weeks ago. Bulma said…"

"What was he doing here?" Yamcha demanded.

"Maybe I should make some coffee?" Mrs. Briefs said, trembling as she poured tea all over herself.

"Stay BACK! If that monster comes close, I'll…" Yamcha snapped. "Bulma, STAY inside!"

"What? Excuse me!" Bulma yelled.

"Puar, keep her inside!" Yamcha yelled. The purple cat flitted back and forth, squealing in confusion and frustration.

As the door slid open, a very annoyed Vegeta stumbled out the hatch. He peered around at the reception committee on the lawn. His eyes rested on the new arrival standing between him and Bunny Briefs. She waved up to him, trembling with fear as she laughed, while the weakling humanoid he'd smelled in the room next to Bulma's rushed into view. Yamcha was what he called her; one of the Earth's Special Forces and a challenge to Vegeta's territory. A small frown crept over the Prince's features. This insult could not go unpunished.

"Yoo-hoo! You're back! Do you want some coffee?" Bunny waved.

"Stay BACK!" Yamcha shouted, pushing past Bulma's mother. "Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

His hands formed fists as Yamcha swung into a defensive stance. Dark eyes in his scarred face twisted in anger. Vegeta smelled fear and outrage on the rival male posturing in his rightful territory. Why had Bulma permitted this loser on the grounds? Unless Yamcha had somehow harmed her. Whatever the case, he needed to assert his dominance and quickly. Flipping over, Vegeta landed right in front of the human male. He rested his hands on his hips, and glared up at the Z fighter.

"I should ask you the same thing, loser," Vegeta said gruffly. He raised two fingers on his right hand, letting a small spark of blue ki spark at their tips.

"What do you WANT?" Yamcha snapped his back leg tensing. He raised both hands, flickering with a low level of ki that made Vegeta laugh with disgust.

"I failed to find Kakkarot, but pounding YOU might be JUST the therapy I need," said Vegeta, increasing the power at his gloved fingertips. He advanced on Yamcha, who quickly backed away.

"Now HOLD on. Don't be hasty, you were looking for Goku?" Yamcha panted.

"Did I stutter, you moron? I was looking for Kakkarot! Have YOU seen him?" Vegeta barked. A fizzling zap crackled just before Yamcha's face, only startling him, nothing more.

"Wait… you were looking for GOKU? No, I haven't seen him," spluttered Yamcha shocked that Vegeta had actually gone in search of his rival.

"Shit, I was afraid of that. But I suppose that you'll have to do, weakling," said Vegeta. "Considering you're trespassing where you're not wanted."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yamcha yelled. "I LIVE here!"

"Not for long, you low life piece of trash," said Vegeta with a grin.

Bunny's knees shook at the gleaming blue energy surging around Vegeta's fist. Equally as threatening was the way in which Yamcha was crossing both wrists in front of his chest. Golden energies crackled into a flat disc separating him from the advancing Prince.

Bulma opened the front door, gasping in horror at the scene before her. Vegeta and Yamcha were facing off, ready to let off a series of explosions. She swallowed hard, knowing she had to act quickly. Taking a deep breath she raced across the lawn towards them. Puar hovered nearby, squealing with fear.

"Hey! Boys!" Bulma cried. "What the hell is that horrible smell?"

"Bulma, stay back!" Yamcha cried, as she pushed past him and rushed up to Vegeta.

"So, mind telling me what this clown is doing here?" he asked, resting his hands on his hips. "I understand that he hasn't seen Kakkarot, so I don't think he has much of a point in BEING here."

"Vegeta, don't be a twerp, he showed up unexpected," Bulma said, standing less than six inches in front of the prince. She poked a finger on his armored chest. To Yamcha and Puar's surprise, Vegeta lowered his hand to reabsorb the ki back into his glove.

"Humph," Vegeta answered, flustered because of the fact he'd missed her, and that she'd permitted this fool to even come close.

"First things first, you boys have to play nice in the house. Don't go throwing energy bolts around, got it? That means you too, Yamcha!"

"Bulma what the HELL are you…"

"Language! You behave yourself!" Bunny stammered.

"I suppose you have some explanation for this, Bulma," Vegeta snorted, resting his hands on his hips.

"Well I don't know about YOU but you need a BATH, bud! You're all dirty, as usual," she said, motioning to him. "Or are you going to be impolite in front of a lady? Such manners!"

"Now wait a damn minute!" Vegeta snorted, clenching his fist.

"C'mon now, are you waiting for the red carpet or what?" she teased, winking at him. She turned around and motioned to him.

"Of all the impertinence… that's NO way to greet the Prince of…" he snarled. "Give me a fucking BREAK!"

" Bath, now, your Highness!" Bulma motioned. "This way."

"I'm going to get you for this, LATER," Vegeta grumbled under his breath, stomping after her.

"Am I seeing things?" Yamcha gaped, watching as Vegeta stomped off after Bulma. Like a frustrated child being led to detention he clenched his fists at his side and walked with his head slightly bowed. Disbelief filled his face, leaving unanswered questions in the young man's mind.

"Vegeta's totally at her mercy," Puar squeaked.

"Uh huh. I can't believe she just bossed him around and survived. what the HELL did I miss?" Yamcha murmured. He blinked, pinching himself to see if he wasn't dreaming.

"Would you like lemon with your tea?" Mrs. Briefs asked, pushing a cup into his hand. Mumbling Yamcha followed her in a daze.

* * *

Out on the veranda Oolong sat underneath the shade of an umbrella, while Krillin leaned back sipping on a grape soda. Both of them saw Yamcha stumbling in a daze through the sliding door, while Bunny glanced over his shoulder.

"Here they are… why don't you sit down with the rest of your little friends and Bulma will be RIGHT with you," Bunny suggested.

"Where's Vegeta?" Yamcha asked. "IS he…"

"Taking a shower I guess," said Mrs. Briefs. "Sit down and have some tea! I didn't expect so many people. I'll have to make sure there's plenty to barbecue."

She disappeared, while Yamcha flopped into the chair directly across from Oolong. Both he and the pig were sideways with respect to the sliding glass door, while Krillin had his back to it. They shook their heads, unsure of what to say next. Puar drifted over and sat near Oolong.

"Okay, someone want to TELL me what the HELL Vegeta is doing here?" asked Yamcha, combing his fingers through his hair violently.

"Oh man have YOU been out of it," Oolong laughed. He chugged on a freshly opened can of beer.

"I just GOT here, guys," he snorted, grabbing the beer that Puar handed him. "Unlike SOME people!"

"Well let's just say things have changed a little," Krillin blinked nervously.

"How so?"

"Tell him about the dream Bulma told you about… where she saw the Prince of major pain?" laughed Oolong. "What sucked is I wanted DETAILS and she left out the good part!"

"Uh, Oolong I don't think that's the right time to bring that up," Puar squealed.

"DREAM? Bulma was dreaming about VEGETA?" Yamcha exploded. "What the devil is going on here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know stud?" Oolong laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"HELLO!" Yamcha yelled at him. "Excuse me if I don't FOLLOW."

"There's a good reason why… I thought you told him!" Krillin glared at Puar.

"He didn't give me a chance!" Puar whined.

"Chance to what? Guys, stop bullshitting me!" Yamcha yelled.

"Um, why don't we ask Bulma to explain?" said Oolong with a grin. "I'm sure you'll get a kick out of this."

"You're a jerk," Krillin said, glaring at him sidelong.

"Yamcha, we need to talk," said Bulma quietly, standing in the open door. Everyone turned to face her, blinking with various expressions ranging from shock to annoyance.

"Bulma, is it true? These clowns said you were dreaming about VEGETA?" Yamcha exclaimed, sitting on the edge of his chair in anger.

"Yes," she blushed. "I wanted to talk to you about that, but you were being your usual annoying self. you didn't give me a chance to explain."

"Bulma, level with me. was that maniac living here?" Yamcha demanded. Bulma wandered over to the grill and set a few plates nearby. She opened another folding char and set it next to the other near the grill. This forced Oolong to move over.

"Um maybe I'd better sit someplace else?" Krillin mumbled.

"No, this is the best view in the house," Oolong whispered to him. Krillin jabbed the pig in the belly with a snort.

"He had no other place to go, so I invited him to stay here with the Namekians. What was I supposed to do, let him sleep in the street?" she asked.

"But he's…" Yamcha spluttered. He saw Bulma pilling several plates high with massive portions of food on a smaller side table; right in front of one of the new chairs she's unfolded. The implication was very clear. She had been expecting Vegeta all along, and the chair he'd sat in was meant not for Yamcha but the Prince.

"He's been behaving himself, strangely enough," said Puar.

"That's right. HE hasn't blown up anything, yet," Krillin shrugged. "Besides, he's more worried about finding Goku. That's where he's been for the past two weeks… up in space looking for him till now."

"I can't believe this," Yamcha groaned.

* * *

"HEY! HELLO out there!"" came a distant voice. "Can you HEAR me?"

"Excuse me," Bulma said, pushing past Yamcha.

"I can hear you! I have a NAME! It's BULMA!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, hands on her hips.

"Fetch me a drying cloth! You forgot to put them OUT again!" Vegeta's voice echoed.

"Say please and I MIGHT consider it!" she yelled back.

"Grrr, forget it then!" was the reply. Yamcha slowly shook his head, blinking at Krillin. All of them had a ringside seat to this because they were just off Bulma's private balcony in the upstairs apartments. Unlike the rest of the rooms, it had its own enlarged spaces. IT dawned on them that Vegeta was in her private bathroom of all places.

"The one with the industrial strength spa shower," mumbled Oolong. "Nice…"

"What's he doing in THERE?" Yamcha spluttered.

"Taking a shower, what do you think?" Krillin said with a chuckle.

"Stupid jerk can drip dry for all I care. Excuse me… this will only take a minute guys…" Bulma snorted, digging her fingers into her hips as she stood there impatiently. She tapped her foot, and cleared her throat a few times till the sounds of the shower ceased. Another series of shouts erupted from the bathroom beyond, causing everyone on the balcony to tremble in fear.

"Is this some kind of a JOKE?" Vegeta bellowed, his voice sounding closer. Oolong and Krillin exchanged glances, staring around Yamcha to see Vegeta's shadow pass across the half open door, visible over Bulma's shoulder.

"I think he found the new outfit I got him," Bulma said matter of fact.

"Wait, you got him an outfit?" Yamcha asked. "You buy MY clothes!"

"Not the pink shirt Bulma!" Krillin said quietly. "You really don't think he's going to wear THAT do you?"

"What the HELL is this all about, Bulma? You'd better have a GOOD explanation for this, or else I'll…" Vegeta shouted, his voice clearer this time.

"It's called FASHION, your Highness? And I thought since you're ROYALTY you'd APPRECIATE the finer things this planet has to offer!" Bulma called back. "OR do you want to run around nude!"

"You vulgar, low class female!" Vegeta snarled. "Fine then."

"This is just unreal," Yamcha muttered weakly, sinking into a chair.

"Are you gonna drink that?" Oolong asked, pointing to his beer.

"Nope I need it more than you do," Yamcha said with a sigh. He lifted the can and chugged half of it in one gulp.

"These garments are PINK! I'm a warrior, not some variety of fucking FLOWER!" Vegeta shouted, storming out in full view of the patio doorway in his new clothes. Pink cloth stretched across his chest, revealing his muscular compact chest, while the yellow pants contoured his powerful thighs. Dampness still misted on his spiky hair. Puar and Oolong took one look and burst out laughing.

"I've seen it with my own eyes and I don't believe it. Vegeta in normal clothes," Krillin laughed.

"Hey, it looks GREAT on you!" Bulma laughed, clapping her hands together.

"Why you… you…" he snarled. "I'm going to…"

Just then he sounded like some little kid who was furious because he was being picked on. If everyone weren't afraid for their lives they'd be giggling at the Prince ranting and throwing a tantrum worthy of a spoiled brat. Making a fist, he clenched his teeth and panted heavily. His chest heaved in and out under the pink cloth that was tightly but nicely stretched over his muscular chest. Hunching over, Vegeta trembled with rage and humiliation.

"You smell nice now," Bulma smiled, winking at him.

Oolong snickered, hiding his laughter but failed miserably. Puar spluttered next followed by Yamcha sitting back in his chair. Even Krillin joined in, unable to help himself because Vegeta seemed so normal just then and there. Gone was the destroyer of worlds, replaced by a stuck up snob who was throwing a fit because he wasn't getting his way.

"Just like some lost kid," Krillin whispered to Yamcha, holding his sides because he was hurting from laughing so hard.

"I know, it's great. it's almost worth the pain he's going to inflict blasting us," Yamcha howled.

"I… this is… stop LAUGHING!" he yelled as he stormed up to her. "Shut up or I'll blast ALL of you!"

"Relax," Bulma said, moving quickly to his side and resting her hand on his shoulder. She gave it a gentle squeeze, blocking their view of him with her body. Her blue eyes fixed into his, willing him to be calm as they darted all over his muscular form.

"You…" he stammered. "This is ridiculous! I spend two weeks of my time looking for Kakkarot and THIS is the thanks I get?"

"You look gorgeous, Vegeta. Forget what they think. They're not making fun of you," she whispered in his ear. "Now just relax and join us. I've got shish kabobs."

"With those losers?" Vegeta spluttered, pointing at them. "Especially THAT clown? Are you serious?"

"Vegeta, fighting all the time isn't fun. You have to relax and enjoy yourself. Come on, if you don't like it you can go train in your new GR. Just sit down and eat something. I know you're starving," said Bulma, guiding him onto the porch. She took his hand in hers, walking him around to the empty chair just next to Oolong.

"Um, why don't you take this chair? I'll sit over here," the pig stammered, getting up and dragging his chair around to Krillin's other side. This left Vegeta plenty of room to sit directly beside the grill.

"At least SOMEONE knows some manners," Vegeta grunted, settling himself in the empty chair. Bulma set down the plates of food piled high with the excess shish kabobs. Then she settled in the chair next to him, sneaking some of the food off his plate to nibble on.

"Yeah Vegeta, pull up a seat. Tell us if you've seen Goku or not?" Krillin said. "You look cool."

"You'd better not be bullshitting me, Baldie," Vegeta glared at him.

"IT IS the latest fashion. I mean look at what he's wearing. At least you're not stuck in a pink Hawaiian shirt like Goku was. Now that's terrible," Yamcha blurted out, hoping to mollify Vegeta.

"Humph, I suppose as long as I don't look as ludicrous as Kakkarot does, but he'd better show up after all the trouble I went through! I sensed his ki, and something else that's pissing me off!" Vegeta grumbled.

"Wait with us and see," Bulma said, handing him a plate, and a freshly prepared milkshake.

"Thank you," Vegeta mumbled, not looking at her. She gave him a smile and nod, and Vegeta breathed deeply to center himself. Yamcha sighed deeply, glancing at Puar. His friend nodded sadly, not needing to say much more than what was painfully obvious. OR was it just Bulma being overly friendly so the Prince of Saiyans wouldn't blow them sky high?


	8. Vegeta takes charge sort of

**_Chapter 8_**

_Special thanks to Veggie's Mate for suggestions and Christine for suggestions Beta-ing. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toryiama and Toei Animation do. I don't make any money because this is fan fiction! Also thanks to all the new reviewers and my faithful ones! You all make this possible!_

_

* * *

_

After the first half hour, the group lapsed into silence. Right in front of everyone Vegeta ate no less than ten plates loaded with potato salad, spare ribs and shish kabobs. Yamcha who sat on Bulma's other side opposite Krillin knocked back his third Budweiser. Krillin and Oolong had attempted to lighten the mood with amusing anecdotes about Krillin's dates with Marron.

"So you two think you're pretty serious?" Oolong asked him.

"Well she's great fun and all."

"Not to mention she looks a lot like another pretty girl you know?" Yamcha joked.

"Who the hell cares?" Vegeta grunted.

"Vegeta, be NICE," Bulma hissed, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.

"I don't DO nice," Vegeta mumbled back, waiting to swallow his food before continuing to speak. Bulma hiked a brow, glad that her Prince showed etiquette in SOME regards. Plates were neatly stacked on the edge of the grill and immediately before Vegeta, unlike the haphazard towers that would have born witness to Goku's presence.

"Wow, you'd do kick ass in a pie eating contest," Oolong said. "You really put me to shame there."

"Whatever," Vegeta snorted, accepting a refill on his banana daiquiri milkshake. Bulma poured directly from the pitcher of the blender sitting on the top of the cooler. The electrical cord ran behind Vegeta's chair to the outlet just beside the sliding doors.

"He's got a point, Vegeta," said Krillin.

"The day I engage in such a puerile exercise is the day I link arms with Kakkarot and go skipping and laughing like a sissy down Snake way," Vegeta returned.

"Oooh, so the time HFIL freezes over then?" Krillin grinned.

"Hnh," Vegeta nodded, picking up his glass for another swig of spiked milkshake. He tensed up a few minutes later, setting his glass down on the folding table with a light clink. Yamcha crumpled up his beer can and tossed it accurately across the table. It landed with a clink in the trash can right to Krillin's left, startling oolong. Vegeta and Krillin however didn't flinch in the slightest.

"Two points," Yamcha grinned.

"Who cares," Vegeta mumbled. Puar squeaked impatiently, flitting back and forth from sitting on Yamcha's shoulder to Krillin's.

"What's gotten into you?"

"What do you think? I'm just NERVOUS because you know," Puar squealed.

"Someone crazy glue that floating stuffed animal before I get ticked off," Vegeta mumbled, leaning over towards Bulma. Oolong grabbed the barbecue sauce, winking suspiciously at Yamcha. While Vegeta wasn't looking he tipped the entire bottle of horseradish onto Vegeta's next helping of shish kabobs. Krillin rolled his eyes, shaking his head when he realized Puar had been a distraction so Yamcha and Oolong could have a little fun at Vegeta's expense. Didn't those idiots know they were risking their own existence for a bit of fun?

"Get him another milk shake, and maybe he'll settle down," Yamcha whispered, leaning over towards her.

"I heard that, you idiot," Vegeta smirked. He grabbed the shish kabobs remaining on his eleventh plate of food, and bit into one of them.

"So, what did you guys think about earlier?" asked Oolong.

"What?" choked Vegeta, erupting into a coughing fit. Bulma slugged him repeatedly on the back while Krillin handed him a glass of water.

"I'm FINE, I don't need help, Baldie," he gasped, squeezing his dark brows together in a grimace. His tongue stung bitterly with the hot needles of pain.

"Jeez Vegeta who put a bug up your butt I was just trying to be friendly," Krillin mumbled.

"Don't take it personally, its okay," Bulma whispered, taking the glass from Krillin and handing it to the red-faced prince. Turning away he inhaled deeply.

"What the hell was IN that?" he growled. "My tongue is on FIRE!"

"Um it was the nuclear-fire-hot sauce I think or else a little horse radish and cayenne. It's a delicacy on Earth?" Oolong said, glancing at the bottle. "Right?"

"I'm guessing they don't have barbecue spare ribs with cayenne pepper in space?" Yamcha joked.

"You guys play nice," Bulma growled at all of them. "This is NOT kindergarten, okay? So knock it off or everyone's out on their asses."

"You're a real party pooper, Bulma," Krillin shook his head.

"Who's responsible for this? Because they'd better be able to dodge…" Vegeta snarled.

"Settle down. Relax, we're all friends here," said Puar. "Right?"'

"Right," Yamcha said, putting on an innocent face. He leaned back in his folding chair and propped his feet up on the table next to his emptied plate. Bulma shoved a bottle of water into Vegeta's hand.

"Grrr," Vegeta mumbled, swigging the entire bottle in one gulp.

"Um, Bulma, can I talk to you privately?" asked Yamcha.

"No," Vegeta snorted, accepting another plate of spare ribs.

"Excuse me?" Yamcha asked.

"Guys," Krillin said, getting up. "This isn't the time or place for this. Goku will be here soon, and if he doesn't get here before YOU know who does."

"Sit down Krillin, and you behave Yamcha. No fighting in my house, got it?" Bulma snapped, pushing him down into his seat by his shoulder.

"What is your problem dude?" Yamcha scowled at Vegeta.

"You are, weakling," said Vegeta angrily. "And I suppose you think you can just come in to MY home any time that."

"YOUR home?" Yamcha spluttered. Yamcha leapt to his feet, leaning across the table and glaring at Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince pushed away from the table, sliding his chair out. He stood up, glaring back at Yamcha.

"Did I STUTTER?" he said in a low rasping voice. His onyx eyes fixed Yamcha in a death ray stare, paralyzing everyone else where they stood. The muscles in Yamcha's neck twitched under the scars.

"Now wait a damn minute," Yamcha answered. "What right do you have to say anything?"

"Um hello! Guys, now's not the time or place. Doesn't it bother you in the least that…" Krillin urged.

"Krillin stay out of this," Yamcha barked at him.

"Um, I think I'd like more shish kabobs," Oolong mumbled, scooting his chair back from the table. He shrank down into his chair to make himself as unobtrusive as possible. Krillin swallowed hard, glancing back from Vegeta to Yamcha, then to Bulma urgently.

"Boys, settle down NOW!" Bulma yelled, clapping her hands. "I won't have any of you acting like children here, or I'm throwing you ALL OUT! Yamcha, sit DOWN right now, and Vegeta, simmer down and cool off. This is NOT worth arguing about, and I'm going to…"

Sulkily Vegeta flopped down into his folding chair, wrapping his arms before his chest. "He has no business being here, woman," he answered. "You know it as well as I do."

"Bulma, what's going on here?" Yamcha asked.

"Sit DOWN!" Bulma yelled. "NOW!"

"All right, I'm sitting, but you care to explain what this guy thinks he's doing saying I can't come here? Excuse me, but I live here too!"

"Correction, Yamcha. my father wants you to take your stuff and move out ASAP. He's sick of you freeloading off of us, and so am I."

"Excuse the hell me?" Yamcha stammered. "Last time I checked I was welcome here, unlike SOME people."

Here he glared directly at Vegeta, who smirked. "I suppose the woman forgot to tell you."

"Bulma, what's he saying?" Yamcha asked, flopping down in his chair. Puar exchanged glances with Oolong while Krillin tensed in his chair, powers at the ready to step in between the two men.

"When you barged in here, I told you I needed to talk to you, but you just dismissed me like you ALWAYS do," said Bulma angrily. "Things have CHANGED."

"You invited HIM to live here and now I'm getting kicked out. Bulma, are you insane?" Yamcha choked.

"No, I'm quite sane. You're growing apart from me. You've made it abundantly clear that you're bored with just me, and I'm letting you go, so we can BOTH see other people," said Bulma firmly. "Got it?"

"Honey, when the hell did this happen?" he whined. "Bulma, you know me."

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. You and I are just not working out. And besides, I've met someone else. It's time to move on, Yamcha," said Bulma quietly. "I think we should just be friends."

"Ouch. Wow, I didn't realize Bulma," Yamcha whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Seems pretty clear to me, idiot," said Vegeta. "She doesn't' want you here, and I don't either. So get lost."

"Um guys, this is REALLY not the time to be talking about this? Don't any of you care in the least that…?"

"Krillin shut up!" Yamcha exploded. "Can't you see my love life is a shambles?"

"You won't have any kind of life if you guys don't knock it off!" Bulma snapped. Vegeta lifted his hand overhead, pointing two fingers upward. They glittered menacingly with bluish white ki.

* * *

"That's QUITE ENOUGH! Shut up everyone, or the next one will actually do some DAMAGE!" Vegeta exploded. A blinding white flash punctuated his exclamation, popping with the sound of a loud firecracker. Fortunately for them he had restrained his temper to just a fraction of his strength, or he would have smashed it to matchsticks. However everyone had frozen in place, afraid to move an inch.

"That does it. you just stepped over the line!" Yamcha yelled back.

"He's right, bro. We need to focus on FRIEZA who's about to KILL us?" Krillin said, grabbing his friend's arm.

"Baldie and I are the only two here who've fought Freeza, so zip it you clown," Vegeta barked at Yamcha. "Unless you WANT to be killed!"

"I'm not gonna stand for this," Yamcha retorted, almost knocking the table over. Plates and cups rattled with the shock of his fist landing on it.

"Uh guys, I don't wanna complain, but I'm allergic to dying!" Oolong yelled.

"He's right, all of you," Bulma said. "Sit down Yamcha and I MEAN it! I won't have you two throwing ki blasts in my home! Understand? Vegeta, you can make your point without killing him, so do so!"

"Fine, I was just GOING to, woman!" Vegeta barked at her. "Now I strongly suggest that we take the battle to wherever Freeza's headed, because when he gets here he's going to blow this miserable planet of yours sky high. And I for one want to go down fighting…"

"Freeza? Are you sure?" Yamcha gasped.

"You mean you can't feel it?" asked Krillin.

"Exactly my point, Cue ball," Vegeta snapped. "All of us can't just sit here stuffing our faces while we wait for Kakkarot! We must face Freeza now before he gets the upper hand!"

"Now you're not the boss of me!" Yamcha yelled.

"I'm the Prince, and this is MY home, coward. Be glad that I don't destroy you where you stand," Vegeta snarled.

"There you go again! Bulma what's he talking about?" Yamcha protested.

"Yamcha SHUT up! He's serious! Vegeta's right, we have to face Freeza… Goku or no Goku. He knows what we're up against. And we need to respect his knowledge, Yamcha."

"This isn't over, Vegeta," Yamcha said, glaring at Bulma.

"Later, Yamcha. There are more important things right now," said Krillin angrily. "Like that KI heading towards us. Freeza's way more powerful than anything you've faced buddy. So let's just forget this and try and get along?"

"That's why I don't need to put up with this clown's presence a moment longer!" Vegeta snarled at Yamcha. "I don't need him getting in my way when I face Freeza again!"

"Fine," Yamcha snorted. "You win for now. But you and I are gonna settle this."

"Yamcha, when this is over you get your stuff or I'll dump it on the front lawn," Bulma said quietly, grabbing his arm. "Got it? You're gonna have to find some other place to live."

"You… wait a minute. you mean that you and Vegeta…" Yamcha shook his head. He sank down in his chair dejectedly.

"I'm living here now, loser," said Vegeta with a mischievous smile. "You're not. End of story. She doesn't' want you here. So leave or else I disintegrate you."

"This isn't happening," Yamcha moaned.

"It is, and there's not much you can do about it," Puar said sadly. "Right now we have to worry about Freeza, or else there won't be a love life for you to cry over."

"Great, just great," Yamcha murmured. He clapped a hand over his face, shaking his head. Angrily he leapt up from his chair, and stormed out of the room. Glancing over his shoulder he glared at Vegeta who had gotten up to sit in the chair right next to Bulma's. Krillin and Oolong wisely kept their mouths shut, whistling and looking at invisible spots to their left and right over the city.

"You'd better not hurt her, Vegeta, or you'll answer to me," Yamcha said quietly, turning around to face them once more.

"Enough of this, I'm leaving NOW. The rest of you fools can stay here or else try and keep up with me," said Vegeta, glancing at Bulma. He leapt up on the balcony, and took off. Krillin sighed deeply, and leapt off as well. Yamcha cast Bulma an agonizing look before he took off as well.

"I hope you're happy Bulma," he said softly before he left. "Cause I really loved you babe… and if he ever leaves you, you know where to find me."

"I know," she said, and glanced at Puar and Oolong. "Dammit, they left me behind! What am I doing?"

'Uh, you're not gonna go AFTER them are you?" asked Oolong.

"I am, you're going to clean this up, if you like?" Bulma said sweetly.

"Bulma wait its too dangerous!" Puar squeaked, floating quickly after her. Bulma raced out, leaving Oolong to sit there shivering in terror.

Angrily Bulma climbed into the air car, with Puar right after her. She punched buttons and lifted off into the air, streaking off in the direction of the glimmering shapes. Vegeta's sonic boom rumbled seconds before, followed by the other males. As she put more speed into her flight, she heard the sizzling hiss of several other ki trails whooshing right by.

Two approached from the east, while one was from the proximity of West Province 439. It wasn't too difficult to deduce who they were. Tien, Chioutzu, and Gohan. Another contrail that burst through with green energies must be Piccolo. He zipped in a direction that was a different angle from the others.

Following them at a discrete distance, Bulma ignored Puar's protests. Her air car streaked out over a vast open plane, littered with deserts and craggy rocks. Already she caught a glimpse of several energy readings on her scopes. Because she had incorporated the technology of Raditz' old scouter into the sensor system, she could easily lock in on everyone's various ki, especially Vegeta's. For a moment they all flared, then stopped while she came in to land.

"Vegeta! Yamcha, HEY!" she called, hovering just overhead. Scattered about were the Z fighters, including a short figure wearing a shirt that had BAD ASS scrawled across the back in black stitching.

"Bulma, what are YOU doing here?" Vegeta shouted up at her. "Don't you have ANY sense woman?"

"Bulma? Puar? You shouldn't be here. For once I agree with him," Yamcha exclaimed. Jumping down she rushed over to stand beside them.

"You shouldn't have come, Bulma," Vegeta mumbled at her.

"What, and miss this? C'mon, I need to know. Besides, I want to get a look at this guy you say can blow up planets. and anyway, does it matter WHERE we are if he can just point his finger and go poof?"

"Fine. Just stay out of the way," said Vegeta gruffly. "Don't say I didn't warn you, and keep CLOSE."

"I won't get in the way!"

"You will so! I gotta agree with the Prince on this one… you'd better go home now, Bulma," said Yamcha.

"You weakling, stay with her then, if you're so inclined," said Vegeta gruffly. "You're responsible for her safety. Keep her out of the way, and keep her safe."

"Huh, well I think I can handle that," Yamcha said, blinking at Vegeta in wonder. Had he actually been appointed as an unofficial bodyguard?

"Great, thanks a LOT, Vegeta," Bulma rolled her eyes, hands on her hips.

* * *

The three of them stood in a triangle formation, with Bulma and Yamcha standing just before her air car while Vegeta turned to face the distant mountains. They were on the surface of a flat-topped bluff, overlooking the desert stretching for miles. Yamcha relaxed for a moment, and smiled at Bulma. "Guess who's coming," he said.

"Who?" asked Bulma, blinking at him. Vegeta whirled around, curling his upper lip in distaste.

"Who do you think? Kakkarot's brat and Cue ball," said Vegeta. "I'd wondered what took them so long. I suppose they went to go change into appropriate clothes… unlike SOME of us."

"Heh, you can always zip back and change into your armor… and I'll stay here with Bulma?" Yamcha teased.

"Shut up, you weakling. Don't make me regret putting you in charge of the…"

"HEY nobody's in charge of ME! Got it?" Bulma yelled, resting her hands on her hips and marching up to Vegeta. "Except maybe YOU and you'd BETTER not abuse that power because I can tell you RIGHT where to go!"

"Humph, don't push me, woman," Vegeta snapped back.

"HEY! You guys, down here!" Yamcha yelled, waving his arms wildly. Bulma and Vegeta glared up at the two distant figures blowing up into the shapes of Krillin and Gohan streaking overhead. Rapidly they descended, and landed only a few feet from where the trio stood in a triangle. Gohan sported the blue and white armor Vegeta had given him on Namek while Krillin had changed into his orange gi. The symbols on the left breast and on his back indicated Master Roshi. Both of them marched over and stood facing the three. Gohan to the left of Bulma and Vegeta while Krillin stood opposite to complete a five sided circle.

"We're here. any sign of…" Krillin panted.

"What does it LOOK like? Stopped to CHANGE did we?" Vegeta snorted. "In YOUR case brat, it made sense, but you Baldie look even MORE ridiculous… you should have donned the armor I gave you!"

"Sorry your Highness but I prefer being able to MOVE," Krillin griped back.

"Vegeta, you feel it too, Krillin said," Gohan shivered, glancing up at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta met his gaze with the small warrior, who moved over to stand on Vegeta's other side.

"Hnh, yes. And it's approaching far faster than I would like. you'd better ready yourself, kid. And you too, Cue ball. any other of your Z fighter loser friends on the way?" Vegeta asked.

"Can't YOU tell, I mean you're the ki sensing expert?" Yamcha taunted.

"Yamcha, don't piss him off," Krillin hissed at him.

"It's Tien and Chiaotzu!" Gohan exclaimed, whirling around and running away from the small circle. He shaded his eyes with one gloved hand, pointing excitedly to two more ki trails blazing into view from the distant horizon.

"A regular convention of losers, great, just what I need now," Vegeta shook his head.

"Vegeta," Bulma hissed, stepping on his toe. Vegeta thrust his hands into his pockets, not even wincing in pain.

"Oh ouch, that hurt SO much, woman," he smirked. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the two newcomers landing twenty feet away. Gohan and Krillin rushed up towards them, leaving Yamcha to stand only five feet from where Vegeta and Bulma were.

"Hey! Great to see you two! You're just in time," Gohan cried.

"Gang's almost all here, except for Goku," Krillin said, reaching up to shake Tien's hand. Chiaotzu bowed to Gohan, and the four of them started exchanging rapid-fire greetings. Yamcha walked over from where he stood, plastering a big fake smile on his face.

"Guys, am I glad to see you here!" Yamcha said, darting in Tien's suspicious glance. Already Tien had tensed with both hands at his sides at the sight of Bulma and Vegeta standing twenty feet away.

"VEGETA!" Tien snorted, peeling off his robes and dropping them at his feet. He moved past the others, striding over to Vegeta. Yamcha darted in front of him.

"Now before you say anything, it wasn't MY idea… and," Yamcha said hastily, stepping between Tien and Vegeta.

"You have something to say to me, Three eyes?" Vegeta asked with a smirk on his face.

"As a matter of fact I have much to say, to you. First, what are you doing here, and secondly WHY are you tolerating his presence in your house, Bulma-san… why are you standing so close to this… murderer?"

"It's not your business to question the woman, or my reasons, weakling," Vegeta laughed. "What's the matter is it OKAY to be here with you twerps, or do I need a fucking permission slip?"

"Bulma?" Chiaotzu asked.

"I don't know how you can stomach living in the same place with this… this monster," Tien shook his head, advancing one step towards where Vegeta stood. The Prince turned casually around, standing slightly in front of Bulma peering around him nervously biting her lip.

"Um… guys… now's not the time," Yamcha breathed, crossing his wrists before his face. "Vegeta's actually looking like he's gonna help us. if he were gonna kill us he'd have done it now."

"I don't need you to speak on MY behalf, weakling," Vegeta barked at Yamcha. "Step aside."

"Who are you to be ordering US around?" Tien demanded, trying to dodge around Yamcha. The baseball player was dancing back and forth to match Tien's movements, blocking him at every turn.

"Come ON!" Yamcha snapped. "Don't annoy him!"

"Everyone, can we just SETTLE down?" Gohan shouted, rushing over to stand next to Yamcha. Krillin took his place on Yamcha's left while Gohan stood to his right. They all rested their hands at their sides.

"What is this?" Tien blinked.

"We need all the help we can get, guys," Krillin said. "And we've gotta put our differences behind us."

"Good grief," Bulma mumbled.

"This is pathetically endearing. You three fools actually facing off against these two. I should have brought popcorn," Vegeta chuckled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Cut it out ALL of you!" Bulma screeched. "You MEN are HOPELESS!"

A collective 'huh' and gasp emanated from all of the men except Vegeta. Quickly they looked in her direction, all shamefaced like guilty schoolboys caught putting toads in the teacher's pants. "That's better," Bulma said. "Now let me get some things straight. Vegeta's a guest in my home, and I won't have you all saying rude things. In case you forgot, something really BAD's on its way, and we all have a feeling Goku's going to be racing it to GET here, so if you don't mind?"

"Sorry teacher," Krillin mumbled.

"Bulma-san, I'm sorry, but they don't trust him," said Yamcha.

"Hello, I'm standing right HERE," Vegeta taunted. "As entertaining as this drivel is, you should all just SHUT up and think! If you're going to fight amongst yourselves do it now, or get out of my way!"

"No kidding," Krillin muttered. "This is bad, bro…"

"You know it," Gohan gasped. "I wish my dad was here, or at least Piccolo, because I suddenly feel really small."

"You two are the only ones besides Vegeta who have a prayer against him. What can WE do?" Yamcha stammered, tearing at his hair. Again the group unconsciously assembled themselves into two clusters of three. Yamcha, Bulma and Vegeta stood to the right of the others, Krillin, Gohan, Tien and Chioatzu.

"At least I fought this guy. If you can't be useful, leave now!" Vegeta shouted, pointing two fingers at the Z fighters. They glowed blue with his ki, yet Gohan sensed he wasn't going to release a blast unless he had to. Vegeta used terror more than any weapon in Gohan's experience to prove a point along with his Royal attitude.

"Vegeta… please… relax!" Bulma urged, grabbing his wrist. She squeezed tightly with her small fingers, trying to get his attention.

"Woman, mind your place," Vegeta snorted at her. She still gripped his wrist tightly, pressing her lips into a firm line.

"They're my friends, Vegeta. Don't make me do this. You're better than just pushing so hard. You won't be around to challenge Goku if you blow them away, and Goku should show up any minute, so for your own sake… on your word…"

"Fine, whatever," Vegeta snarled. She removed her hand, and he jerked his wrist away. He returned his hands to the pockets of his pants sullenly.

"If Bulma-san wasn't standing NEXT to you I'd…" Tien growled.

"Knock it OFF!" Krillin whispered, grabbing Tien's fist.

"And in case you haven't noticed, that ENERGY is only a few minutes away from this miserable planet!" Vegeta added.

"Yikes, we're dead," Yamcha shivered, as Puar leapt onto his shoulder nervously. Krillin and Gohan moved to flank Bulma and Yamcha, while Tien and Chiotzu maneuvered around to stand behind Bulma with a close eye on Vegeta to her immediate left.

"Mask your ki, you scum! I don't' want 15000 scouters picking us up!" Vegeta snarled at them all. "Take an example from the Namekian. He's actually doing it adequately."

"Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said with a relieved smile. On the very edge of the bluff to the extreme left stood the tall figure with his turban. His long white cape flapped in the gusts of wind. With his back to them, Piccolo grunted in frustration.

"How long have you been there, Piccolo?" asked Krillin.

"Long enough to hear your senseless bickering," Piccolo snapped. He whipped around, striding on long legs to stand before the cluster of Z fighters. Gohan and Krillin moved to stand just before him, glancing up at him expectantly.

"You know Vegeta's here?" Tien snorted.

"It won't make much difference, will it without Goku?" asked Piccolo angrily. "He's right, rot him. Pipe down or we're dead."

"Why should we listen to HIM?" asked Tien, jerking his head in the direction of Vegeta.

"Because he's fought them, and he has a clue!" Bulma snapped at him. "Hello, he used to WORK for the lizard!"

"Humph, I don't need you to remind them," Vegeta mumbled, thrusting his hands in his pockets. Bulma stepped closer to Vegeta, hugging herself and shivering. Puar flitted from Yamcha's shoulder to hover right next to her.

"Uh huh. we'll show him what the Z fighters are made of. I'm not gonna stand here and get killed when I can do something," Gohan said clearly. "We might be able to hold him off till my daddy gets here!"

* * *


	9. Freiza's approach

**Royal Namekian Blues II **

By StarbearerTM

_Another What if A/U _

_Rating PG13 for language and implied mature content. No lemon though, just a citrus twist. _

_Disclaimer: I don't' own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama does, and Funimation. I don't get rich or make any money, and this means no harm to the anime or manga. It is fan fiction. _

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 9 **_

"Oh crap, it's getting closer," Gohan whispered.

"Everyone mask your kis," Vegeta whispered. "It's approaching."

"Damn it the ship's HERE!" Piccolo bellowed. "EVERYONE ready yourselves!"

Yamcha grabbed Bulma's waist, and snagged Puar in his free arm. Vegeta snarled as he rushed over to where his woman huddled with the coward. Bulma squealed and grabbed onto Puar tightly as she glanced up at the rushing wind. Piccolo hollered and pointed, as Gohan and Krillin snapped their heads around to the dark shape crossing over the sun. Ominously the ground began to vibrate as wind whipped their hair ever more violently. Chioutzu and Tien stood their ground, moving closer as the Z fighters closed ranks and stood in a line to face the rapidly expanding shape.

Winds burst into hurricane intensity, violently blasting them in their faces. Gohan's lengthening hair whipped behind him like a banner, while Piccolo thrust a clawed hand down on his shoulder and Krillin's to hold them in place. "STAND YOUR GROUND!" Piccolo shouted.

"Damn it. The power, it's incredible… impossible!" Yamcha howled squeezing Bulma's waist. She gritted her teeth, shading her eyes with her hand. Gritting his teeth Vegeta glided over and flanked her on her other side. Tien and Chioutzu moved to stand to his left, while Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo rushed to the right. Beneath their feet the ground heaved and quivered as if in fear for the ship that plummeted straight towards them.

"This is the end, he's gonna crush us when he lands," Yamcha cried.

"STAY PUT!" Vegeta bellowed. "He's going to land well away from us! Stand your ground and take your last look at him before we attack him!"

"Oh man, this is BAD," Krillin shouted to Gohan.

"Mr. Piccolo it IS him," Gohan trembled.

"Focus bro, we NEED you!" Krillin yelled at him, before the wind whipped his words away. Vegeta clenched his fists, glaring angrily with bared teeth at the ship heading straight on towards them. Gohan and Krillin felt Piccolo releasing them, and watched the trembling forms of Yamcha and Bulma gawking there in terror.

For a moment Bulma saw the flashing of the sun on the window as the ship obscured the entire forward view of the sky. Even Vegeta's flame like spiked crest shook in the gale force torrent pushing Yamcha off his feet. Gasping he almost dragged Bulma over with him. Vegeta's hand caught Bulma's waist as she tipped backwards into his body. Krillin dug his toes into the ground, pushing against the wind while Gohan grabbed his arm and anchored himself with Piccolo's help. Tien grabbed Chiotzu, holding his friend with his own strength as the ship shot overhead.

For a split second Bulma saw a pale shape standing next to a more massive horned one. A malicious smirk wrote itself on the evil face, twisted purple lips and red eyes staring unblinking. From the pit of her stomach Bulma felt sheer hatred squirming. Although she had no ability to sense ki, she knew it was Freeza himself. Forever the image of that twisted cybernetic demon stamped itself in her mind. All she felt the next second was Vegeta's arm catching hold of her waist, and the sun blasting down from overhead. As suddenly as it had all started, the deafening roar faded.

All of the Z fighters turned, still anchoring the lighter team members with the pressures of Piccolo and Tien's hands on their shoulders. Behind him Piccolo's white cape flapped. He released Gohan and Krillin, rushing up to the bluff where he had the best look. Vegeta half dragged Bulma with him as he rushed to there, standing right next to the Namekian. Gohan and Krillin assembled themselves immediately behind, while Tien hauled a dazed Yamcha to his feet. He had his arms wrapped tightly around a quivering and squealing Puar.

"We're dead, we're dead," she whimpered.

"He's over there!" Vegeta pointed. Bulma grabbed onto Puar, hugging her tightly as she whimpered with fear at the rumbling ground. Everyone tensed and glared overhead as the ship strafed them. Bulma sobbed into Puar's fur, glad to have someone to hold onto, even if she'd rather it be Vegeta.

"No, we're still alive, Puar. That noise is enough to wake the dead," he gasped, staggering over with Tien's help.

"Come on, buddy, easy now. That was his ship, but he's landing over in the next ridge… Piccolo and the others are watching over here."

"Tien, I've never felt that much power in all my life," Chiotzu squeaked, hovering with his Ki power much as Puar did. They only dared to move within ten feet of the other Z fighters.

"He's over there. EVERYONE MASK YOUR KIS NOW!" Vegeta shouted.

"What?"

"NOW! BEFORE they see us on their scouters!" Vegeta bellowed in a voice nobody dared disobey.

"Crap," Yamcha gasped. "That power, it's more incredible than anything. this is CRAZY. there's nothing we can do!"

"WE have to try," Piccolo boomed. "There's nobody else. I won't let Freeza destroy our world."

"No way! I'm with you, MR. Piccolo! To the end! My Daddy wouldn't give up, and neither will I," Gohan said firmly.

"Spoken like a true Saiyan," Vegeta mumbled. "Might I speak plainly? We are the only things standing between this lizard and your world's destruction."

"Wait, you guys are actually gonna FIGHT him? Are you NUTS?" Yamcha cried, steadying his shaky knees as he leaned on Tien's arm.

"What choice do we have, man?" Krillin asked. "Sure I'm nut nuts about dying again… but we have to…"

"You know it," Gohan gasped. "I wish my dad was here… or at least Piccolo… because I suddenly feel really small."

"Why should we listen to HIM?" asked Tien.

"Because he's fought them, and he has a clue!" Bulma snapped at him. "Hello, he used to WORK for the lizard!"

"Humph, I don't need you to remind them," Vegeta mumbled.

"Uh huh… we'll show him what the Z fighters are made of. I'm not gonna stand here and get killed when I can do something," Gohan said clearly. "We might be able to hold him off till my daddy gets here!"

"IF he does! Are you all insane? That power I'm sensing is unreal!" Yamcha cried.

"But the woman is right. If you don't listen to me, get away now!"

"I'm in this to the end," said Krillin. "Right Gohan?"

"Hmm," nodded Goku's son, standing resolutely in his armor. He glanced up at Piccolo.

"Prepare yourself," Piccolo nodded, smiling with pride at his pupil.

"We'd better go on foot from here," Vegeta said, glancing at everyone. "You Namekian, Baldie, and you kid come with me… along with you two clowns. Dim Sum stay with the woman."

"You two are the only ones besides Vegeta who have a prayer against him. What can WE do?" Yamcha stammered.

"At least I fought this guy. If you can't be useful, leave now!" Vegeta snapped at him.

"Everyone listen to me… keep your voices DOWN," Vegeta hissed. "We'll go in on foot, so his troops won't detect our ki envelopes. Nobody move unless I say so, got it?"

"Who died and made you…"

"I'm the Prince of Saiyans dolt. I'm the most logical here to command this bunch of sorry losers!" Vegeta growled.

"He's right unfortunately. So shut up and heed him," Piccolo grunted. "Ready Gohan?"

"Ready," he nodded.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Vegeta, please be careful," Bulma whispered, clutching his waist.

"You stay here, with Dim Sum. He'll just get in the way. YOU, guard her with your LIFE."

"Whatever you say… your majesty," Yamcha said with relief. Vegeta released Bulma, and pushed her lightly towards her ex boyfriend.

"Hey don't I get a SAY in this?" she asked.

Piccolo nodded to Vegeta, standing next to him on the point that overlooked the ridge. Between the two mountains Freeza's ship drifted, and they could together sense the multiple kis. Even Piccolo's hearing had trouble discerning what was being said. Gohan and Krillin waited for the word, tensing, as they moved to positions just behind the Namekian and Saiyan prince.

"Move out now," Vegeta said. "This way."

"Right," Gohan and Krillin said. "Coming guys?"

"Right behind you," said Tien. Vegeta broke into a run, matched by the Namekian. After him ran the other four, leaving Yamcha behind with Bulma. He flicked his head around to see the remains of the air car, which had overturned and smashed.

"Crap," he gritted.

"WAIT!" she squealed, pulling out of Yamcha's arms.

"Bulma, come back!" Yamcha called. He broke into a run after her, his boots kicking up dust on the rocky plane.

Immediately ahead about fifty feet she saw the craggy slope of one of the cliffs. Like great stairs the blocks of red rock stacked on top of the other in bands of alternating red and gold. Already Vegeta had taken stock of the height. He leapt up, grabbing the nearest seam with his fingers, and hauling himself up. Next to him Piccolo dug his claws into a nearby crevasse and began his own ascent.

Panting, Bulma felt the stitch creeping into her side. She stopped when she heard Yamcha's footsteps come to a rest behind hers. For a moment she leaned over, panting as she braced her hands against her bare legs. Yamcha wheezed in a similar position nearby.

"Bulma, you shouldn't be here," Yamcha gasped, catching his breath more quickly than she did.

"Shut up and help me climb up there," she said angrily, pointing at the Z fighters ascending the rock wall. Piccolo had overtaken Vegeta, climbing steadily with his long muscular arms. Tien scrambled just behind him, while Vegeta's fingers slipped on a loose bit of scree. He snorted, sliding down before he dug into the rock face with his fingers. Gohan and Krillin further down from him breathed a sigh of relief to see the Prince clinging with his fingers buried the stone like it was cheese.

Yamcha boosted Bulma up to grab the first finger holds the others had left. She was thankful they had as many dates to the arcade and national parks where he'd taught her rock climbing. Steadily she pushed with her toes while gripping with manicured fingernails. Right behind her Yamcha staggered his climb, while Puar drifted just to Bulma's left. Hand over hand he scooted along and then grew impatient with watching her struggle.

"I suppose there's no talking anyone out of this?" Yamcha asked.

"I'll teach him to leave Bulma Briefs behind," she snarled, knocking away the helping hand that he gave as he hauled himself onto the first ledge. A quick glance up showed that Piccolo had already disappeared over the top of the wall, while Vegeta was only a few feet from it. Krillin and Gohan were more than halfway up while Tien had found his own way along a more craggy area with multiple handholds.

"Vegeta you JERK! How DARE you leave me behind!" Bulma snapped.

"What the hell are you doing down there Bulma?" Vegeta bellowed, glancing down.

"Um Bulma, are you okay?" Krillin asked, peering down over his shoulder.

"We'd better help her," Gohan grunted. "You go on ahead I'll wait for them."

"Right," Krillin grunted, pushing up with his toes and catching hold of a seam overhead. Gohan stopped to catch his breath. This was simple, but he knew that Bulma would need every bit of assistance, and she wasn't making it easy for Yamcha. Gallantly he'd bent over to push her up again from the narrow ledge about a quarter of the way up so she could get a handhold.

"You, boy, help her!" Vegeta shouted down to Gohan.

"Okay, Vegeta," Gohan nodded. He scooted down to where Bulma was struggling to haul herself up, and grabbed her hand. Roughly he pulled her alongside of him, while keeping a tight grip with his fingers thrust into the rock.

"Thank you," she gasped.

"Take it easy, miss I've got you," he said. "Now there's a foothold there. You go on ahead Yamcha, get up there."

"Right," his nodded. Moving behind her, Gohan braced himself under and gently lifted her up so she could grab the closest crag.

"Why he doesn't help me himself," she mumbled.

"Maybe you should stay where it's safer," Gohan said. "If my daddy knew that you were in danger."

"Just push!" Bulma snapped. Puar grunted as she tugged Bulma's arm from above. A few minutes later, she yelped as she landed on the ledge three fourths up.

Beside Gohan Krillin scrabbled up the craggy surface, shaking his head. "Are you sure we can trust Vegeta?"

"I think it's a good sign. he's even sticking by us when he could have just left us behind," Gohan answered.

"Huh, you mean the fact he's bitching us out and telling us what to do?" Krillin chuckled. "You think he actually gives a hoot if we live or die?"

"Yes, I think he does. In his own selfish way," said Gohan. "Now keep quiet, you're making Mr. Piccolo angry!"

Vegeta glanced back to see that Gohan was taking moderately good care of the female at least. Worrying about her safety when the others needed him to save their sorry asses couldn't distract him. Why didn't she have the good sense to stay behind like he'd told her? Gasping she lay there and blinked up at a very irate Vegeta. Already the others had run far ahead to the edge of the valley. Just beyond they saw a glow sparkling into the atmosphere, and the rounded bulk of this ship a quarter mile distant. Only two hills stood between them and the most destructive being in the universe they'd yet experienced.

"There," Vegeta said, and hauled himself up on the bluff. "Everyone get your asses up here! No unnecessary talking. Stay together, or else you'll get KILLED!"

"By you or…" gasped Tien

"Freeza you moronic dolt!" Vegeta growled at him. "Where's the woman?"

"The woman is FINE, your royal Whyness, no thanks to you!" Bulma huffed as Gohan crawled over, carrying her piggyback. She felt mortified because she had to rely on a little boy to help her instead of her prince.

Gohan helped her to stand, thrusting his shoulder under her armpit. With his help she staggered over to where Vegeta stood tapping his foot. Yamcha exhaled and struggled over next to them. Vegeta marched away, angrily cursing to himself.

"Dammit why can't she stay out of the way? You'll only get yourself killed, Bulma!" he snarled over his shoulder.

She let go of Gohan, and staggered after him. "Go on, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and he raced off past them to catch up with the other Z fighters assembling behind the two hills. They ducked behind a massive pile of boulders, stopped by Piccolo. Peering between the two hills they could just make out the shape of Freeza's ship and the flat planes stretching beyond for miles.

"What and let you have all the fun?" she asked.

"It's no place for a female. Puar stay with Bulma. I'm going with the other Z fighters," Yamcha said, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled at him. "This is MY world Freeza's gonna destroy! I'm not scared of him any more than any of you! If you can take it so can I!"

"Stupid woman," Vegeta grouched, blocking Bulma's way. The three of them stood not twenty feet from the others, but Vegeta's hands crossed over his chest and his feet were planted wide apart.

"I agree. Girls are definitely not allowed," Yamcha mumbled, moving around to block Bulma from Vegeta's other side. He grabbed her waist, tugging her back.

"Who asked for you opinion, coward," Vegeta exploded at him. "Shut up and mask your ki!"

"Sorry I said anything," Yamcha mumbled.

"Get your hands off her," Vegeta snorted. "Bulma, if you're going to be stupid, come here."

Vegeta pointed with his finger, and motioned her to walk slightly behind him. With a triumphant smirk she strode after him, leaving Yamcha to shake his head. All the others glanced anxiously back when they saw the stragglers rush up. Bulma dropped to sit on a rock, heaving in and out. Piccolo peered overtop the largest bolder, while Tien and Chiotzu crouched at the ready to his left. Krillin sat on the ground beside Gohan, five feet back from where Piccolo kept watch.

"Here," said Bulma, pulling out a pair of binoculars she'd stashed in her vest. "Try these, Piccolo."

"Thanks," he said, taking them from her. Although he didn't need them particularly, he wished to keep her silent somehow.

Yamcha muttered sullenly at Bulma, sitting cross-legged next to her, "Stupid dictator, I don't recall electing him. how can I protect you when… what am I saying? Why am I doing what VEGETA's saying? "

"He's a Prince, and we're all clueless. Of all of us he's the only one, who has a chance of leading us, till Goku arrives," said Bulma.

"What now?" Krillin asked, glancing up at Piccolo. Vegeta marched up and took his place next to the Namekian. He grabbed the binoculars away, and aimed them towards the distant figures. Anger curdled in his stomach to see his old enemy and his enemy's sire king Cold.

"Shit," Vegeta gritted. "They've got a whole army of crack troops. this is not going to be clean or fast, so you'll have to do EXACTLY as I say."

"Let's go get 'em already then. get it out of the way," said Tien.

"No, don't move a MUSCLE unless I tell you to," Vegeta snapped. Then his eyes widened discernibly. Like a relay, first Vegeta tensed, then everyone around him. Mouths dropped open with the collective grunting gasp of horror. Each Z fighter after the other in turn sensed the massive ki surging just less than a mile away. A cloud of dust rose as the ground shook. Bulma squealed, shivering as Puar zipped over towards her.

"Crap, he's not wasting any time is he?" asked Krillin. "Vegeta are you nuts?"

"Stop, right there. I'm sensing something ELSE," said Vegeta quickly. "He's focusing on something else. Another presence."

"HUH?" asked Gohan. "Wait."

"No it can't be," Vegeta swallowed hard. Bulma sobbed as she dropped to her knees, seeing the grim reality writing across Vegeta and everyone's faces. They looked helpless.

"What now?" asked Yamcha.

"We could sing a song," Bulma said, wiping tears.

"It's amazing every time lately you open your mouth you're proving you're an idiot!" Vegeta snapped at her.

"I'm not!" she cried back, wiping away her tears. Her pretty face crumpled with hurt at the public insult. How dare he embarrass her in front of everyone? Did he not care about her after what they'd shared?

"She's not stupid! Take it BACK!" Yamcha shouted.

"Oh, and what's it to you, Dim Sum?" Vegeta snorted.

"She's very smart for a girl," he said.

"You stupid asshole!" Bulma yelled, grabbing Yamcha's ear and yanking on it hard. Vegeta smirked and thrust his hands into his pocket.

Everyone nervously chuckled at the sight of the two ex lovers wrestling. Bulma let go of Yamcha's ear, feeling only a brief respite from the gloomy pall. Z fighters tensed with their fists at the ready, wanting to move but stopped only by Vegeta's harsh look.

"LOOK!" Gohan gasped. "Don't you feel it? Energy and it's more powerful than Freeza!"

"Great galaxy it can't be," Vegeta snapped, backing away in horror. Bulma crawled to her feet, moving towards him. Never had she felt so hopeless as now. Even among her friends she knew that if Vegeta and Piccolo saw no hope, and Goku was gone.


	10. Who the heck do you think you are?

**_Chapter 10 _**

"Vegeta, you're the most powerful here. please you've got to try and fight him!" Bulma sobbed, grabbing his arm.

"Woman, don't hang on me. Without Kakkarot there's little chance of any of us living."

"You're a heartless bastard! I'm scared to death and all you care about is…"

"Woman, be quiet," Vegeta said, putting a finger on her lips. "I can't do everything you expect. A Prince must be made of steel to face any opponent. Any sign of weakness…"

"Get down!" Krillin howled.

Vegeta pushed Bulma down next to him, throwing an arm over her as the blast rocked the very roots of the mountain. Everyone else clutched to the closest person, hugging the dirt. Bulma clung tightly to Puar, who had moved close by, while gripping Vegeta's hand. He heaved next to her, almost as badly shaken as the other Z fighters did.

Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but Vegeta held her back with one outstretched hand. He grabbed her wrist, squeezing it tightly. Sliding his hand down, he laced her fingers in his. "Stay woman. Don't move. Don't if you want to live," he gritted. Bulma leaned behind him, gripping his shoulder tightly as wind blasted them. A large flash of energy surged and exploded.

"That energy, it's… it was Freeza's blast. But the other ki just blew it away as if it were nothing!" Piccolo cried.

"Wait… it can't be," Vegeta snarled, standing to his full height regally. His dark eyebrows knitted in fear and outrage. Bulma felt his hand shaking in hers, sizzling with his own ki. Yamcha had automatically grabbed her before to his outrage. Vegeta just knew that Freeza was going to obliterate them all. Secretly he was glad that the woman was here at his side at the end of all things. Yet he knew that she insisted on keeping up the front of their true relationship.

"Vegeta you're hurting me," she whispered, and he released his grip.

"It… it's SAIYAN!" he shouted at Gohan.

"It's my DAD it has to be!" Gohan cried, climbing to his feet. He dusted his Saiyan armor off, and helped Krillin to stand. Chiaotzu pushed Tien up, and he stood, dusting off the rocks and scree dripping off his outfit. Yamcha still knelt, holding his head in disbelief.

Bulma felt a flash of strange familiarity. She grabbed the binoculars and raised them to her face. Through the haze she saw a surge of golden power coruscating before the ship. Down in front of where Freeza and a larger figure stood was the source. For a moment she saw the stranger span his arms wide and scream at the top of his lungs. The very ground quaked under everyone's feet as if the earth itself were trembling with fear.

"Impossible!" Vegeta cursed. His hand did not release Bulma's. She whimpered and moved closer. The Prince brushed his side to hers, leaning his body to hers that had lost its strength.

"I've never seen him before. It's not Goku, it's someone else."

"What the hell? Give me those," Vegeta snorted. Bulma handed him the binoculars and he snorted.

"What do you see?" Gohan asked. "Is it my dad? Who is it?"

"I've never seen him before, but blast him, he's going super Saiyan. but he's NO Saiyan!" Vegeta exploded in fury. Against Bulma's body he shivered with overwhelming rage. Dizzily Bulma slid her arm around his waist and clung to him, sliding her arms around him from behind. Vegeta made no move to push her away; he simply clenched his fists in disbelief at his hips.

He threw the binoculars at Gohan. "See for yourself! I can't be imagining this, it's an insult!" Vegeta shouted.

"Crap, he's going to let one off!" Gohan cried. "Get down again!"

Bulma was in shock as she felt Vegeta still tensed angrily before her. He had not moved from the spot for fifteen minutes. Everyone was still just as stunned; sensing what must be going on. Bulma's binoculars had made the rounds, passed from one astonished Z fighter to another. Small glimpses of the epic battle had been witnessed by all of them. Armageddon had come and gone.

"Is it over?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," said Piccolo. "And that stranger is still standing. He's just killed the other."

"No way," Krillin mumbled.

"Yes, it's true," Tien said. "This I've gotta see."

"We know nothing about this imposter," said Vegeta.

"Oh, what's wrong your Majesty, afraid to face an unknown threat?" Yamcha said sarcastically. Bulma slowly let go of Vegeta, backing away as he growled audibly.

"Shut up before I send you to hell," Vegeta said quietly.

"Yamcha, enough! Someone's gotta go down there and talk to him! I mean he just killed Freeza. is he on our side or not?" asked Gohan.

"I'm going to find out. I'm sick of hearing your whining," Piccolo said as he moved into view. He dropped his ki barrier, letting his true level be sensed by all present.

"I'm going to find out who he is," said Vegeta. "Just stay out of my way everyone…"

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried as he threw himself into the air. "Wait!"

"Coming Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Wait for us!" Tien shouted. "He's got to be cool if he just defeated our enemy. And you know the old saying."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" asked Chiaotzu hopefully, rising into the air along with the three eyed fighter.

"Don't you DARE leave me behind!" Bulma screamed up at them, running at full clip after them all.

"Come on," Yamcha snorted as he swooped down and grabbed her. "You'll only whine if we don't' take you."

"Thank you, I think," she mumbled.

"Stupid, pain in the ass woman!" Vegeta snapped, circling back and snatching her away from Yamcha. "Can't you get a fucking hint to stay where back.

"Hey… I can carry her…" Yamcha stammered in surprise as Vegeta hauled the protesting blue haired girl over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Shut up you useless weakling! If she's killed because of your stupidity the rest of you losers are going to make my life a living HELL and make me blow this miserable place up before Kakkarot fights me! And I want to be the one to pummel HIM first when he gets back, and I need a planet to fight him on!" Vegeta exploded at Yamcha.

"What got into him I wonder?" Tien asked.

"Search me," Gohan muttered. "If I didn't know better I'd think it was something mom would tell me that I'm too young to understand."

"Believe me, you're right about that, bro," Krillin shook his head with a laugh. "That sly dog…"

"This is nuts. Vegeta actually was giving a shit about someone other than himself? What is this world coming to?" Yamcha babbled. "Wait up for me!"

Bulma squealed as the ground streaked at a sickening pace under her. Vegeta shot forward ahead of the entire cluster, snarling and cursing in his native tongue. His grip on her tightened to the point where she gasped and coughed. Finally he swung her around and carried her close to his chest, arm under her back and knees so she would stop complaining. Close by, Piccolo and Krillin managed to keep pace with the envelope of crackling blue Saiyan energies. All the others struggled against the urgency, barely able to catch up with the leaders.

"Hey!" someone shouted, from below. He levitated up from the smoldering pit where the tyrant had been sliced into little pieces. He wiped off the sword and resheathed it into the scabbard slung over his shoulders. Just before the cluster of Z fighters he drifted, his purple hair fluttering in the breeze.

Now that everyone had a clear look at him, they were not sure of what to think. Bulma's first impression was that he was little more than an overgrown kid was in nice but functional clothes. Seeing his lavender hair she shivered with odd déjà vu. While such pigmentation was uncommon, it was not exclusively limited to the Brief's family. A few others she knew of, though rare had the same coloring. "His hair looks hideous… it's… purple!" Vegeta snorted close to her ear.

"Lavender," Bulma corrected him.

"Hey everyone! Don't just levitate there! Why don't you come with me? I know Goku's gonna land here in the next 2 hours. So if you follow me," he called.

"Why should we listen to you? Who the hell are you?" Vegeta shouted.

"Vegeta, pipe down," Piccolo interrupted him. "You there! Are you friend or foe?"

"Friend I hope," said the boy with a disarming smile. "I know Goku, if that's what you mean, or I know OF him."

"If you know my dad, then that's good enough for me," Gohan said, swooping down. "Lead on."

"Are you all insane?" Vegeta snapped at them. "Stupid pain in the…"

By the time he'd finished his angry tirade, he was left behind. Snorting, Vegeta rocketed off after them and pushed his way to the front of the group following the mysterious youth. Bulma clung tightly to him with the force of his burst of speed. She was certain she left her stomach far away on the ground when they'd taken off.

Everyone landed in various locations around the youth. Vegeta touched down not far from Krillin and Gohan, still keeping a tight grasp on Bulma. He set her down, then put himself in the line of sight of the stranger glancing in their direction. Quickly the lavender haired youth glanced away towards Piccolo, then Gohan.

"Do you really know my dad?" asked Gohan, marching right up to the boy. "Is he all right, is he…"

"Relax, I only just got here myself," the boy said. "Why don't we all sit down and wait together. You all look thirsty. I have something that can help take care of that."

"Who the hell are you, punk," Vegeta snapped. "I'm warning you, if you try anything foolish, you'll answer to me! What's your mission here?"

"I'm sorry I can't say," said the boy, looking ashamed.

"Vegeta, calm down! He just saved our asses!" Bulma hissed at him. "The least we can do is just hear him out, and besides, if he gets out of hand we'll blast him right?"

"Right," mumbled Vegeta.

"Relax Vegeta. I'm keeping an eye on him," said Piccolo. "We can't be rude to someone who defeated our worst enemy and has left us untouched. Go on and tell us what you must, if that is your mission. if not, then keep your peace."

"I'm waiting for Goku, just like you are," said the boy, removing something out of the inner pocket of his Capsule corps jacket. Bulma blinked, walking over towards him in disbelief before Vegeta grabbed her hand and tugged her back to his side.

"Don't be stupid, woman, you have no idea who he is!" Vegeta hissed. "Are you that dumb?"

"Vegeta, just relax! If he wanted us dead he'd have killed us long ago!" she gritted back. "Besides, look at what he's doing."

"That's a capsule," Krillin mumbled, watching the boy throw down the small item. Promptly it exploded before them just like any other Hoi poi encapsulated item, leaving a squat object with numerical markings.

"Drinks anyone? It's hot," the boy said, crouching in front of it and swinging it open. Bulma giggled at the collective sigh of relief exuded by everyone.

"Son of a bitch," laughed Yamcha.

"This is ridiculous," Vegeta mumbled. "Just what is he pulling?"

"Oh relax!" Bulma said.

"That's a brand you don't see in my homeland," Gohan said as he rushed over and pointed to the can of soda the boy held out. "Wow!"

"Any beer?" Yamcha asked. He caught the gleaming can that sailed through the air.

"Any plain water?" Piccolo said, hiking a brow. A bottled sailed in his general direction, and he snatched it in mid flight. Eagerly cans of grape, orange and ginger ale were distributed, along with various Capsule corps beers.

"How can you just SIT here drinking soda like sissies when you don't even know where he comes from? You're all idiots!" Vegeta grumbled. Bulma walked over towards him, and the Prince snorted as he wandered at a distance to make sure she didn't get herself killed.

"My favorite kind!" Bulma squealed, leaning over to grab a beer from the boy's extended hand. "How sweet."

"Look I don't' know what your game is, punk, and I don't CARE. You have ten seconds to explain yourself before I get seriously pissed off!" Vegeta snarled at him.

"Vegeta, behave! That's no way to talk to the man who saved our asses so you can wait for Goku!" Bulma snapped at him. "If it wasn't for HIM, there wouldn't be an earth for Goku to return to, and without THAT, you'd be up shits creek!"

"Grrrr," Vegeta snarled. "Stupid pain in the fucking ass."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more," he apologized. "I'm only here to meet Goku like the rest of you. I've come a long way."

"Are you an employee of Capsule? That's the jacket we give away at our annual Christmas party!" Bulma said, fingering it appreciatively.

"Um no, not really. just a fan. I mean one of my relatives worked for them at one time… and gave me this jacket," he said hastily, tracing his toe in the dirt. He averted his gaze from Bulma.

"Hmm, what's your name?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that either… I'm on a mission. And if I tell you, Goku's life could be at stake. You have to trust that I want you all to be alive as much as he does. And I'm not going to hurt any of you. I came because Goku needs to get back here… and well."

"Are you some secret agent then? A mystery man?" Bulma teased, winking at him. "Well if you're a friend of Goku's, I'm sure we can trust you."

"Yes, actually," he said, blushing. "Where I come from, Goku's a hero. We call him the savior of the earth. that's why I need to talk to him. He's got to help me with something."

"This sounds really juicy," Bulma teased.

"Enough of this already," Vegeta growled, pushing ahead of her and nudging her behind him. "I'm getting pretty sick of this game."

"Vegeta, for the last time, back off!" Bulma whispered.

"Fine. Don't come crying to me if he ends up killing us all," Vegeta growled. "What are YOU looking at, kid?"

"I wondered if you wanted something to drink?" the boy said, looking as if he'd seen a ghost. Vegeta snatched the offered soda from his hand and marched off, growling under her breath. He plunked down on a rock and turned his back.

"You have to excuse him, he's always acting like he's got a bad case of hemorrhoids," Krillin whispered. "It's a royal thing."

"Um, well I've seen worse. I mean I know someone a lot like him, or someone who I heard was like him," the boy said with a chuckle.

"You look familiar, are you sure we haven't seen each other?" Krillin said, glancing at him.

"Um no I don't think so," he said. "But the Z fighters are known to me, by reputation."

"Probably heard about us when you met Goku, huh?" Krillin chuckled. "Well did he say anything about a certain bald monk?"

"Well, if you were the one who trained with Goku as a child under master Rosh, yes," said the boy shyly.

"Wow, you DO know Goku."

"Did he say anything about me?" Yamcha asked, finishing off his beer. The boy handed him another, which he cracked open with glee.

"Yamcha? You're the baseball player? Who doesn't know about you and your batting average?" the boy asked with a sly grin. The kinship that all males who were sports fans broke the ice, and each of the other Z fighters nodded slowly.

"I like this guy already!" Yamcha laughed, slugging the boy on the back. "He's got my favorite beer!"

"You would, you lush," mumbled Bulma under her breath. "Say, I don't mean to be rude, but I can't help but notice something else. I mean you DO seem familiar to me too."

"I have that kind of face," he chuckled nervously, averting his gaze yet again.

"C'mon and sit down here," Bulma offered. He walked over and sat down on the rock next to Bulma, keeping a discrete distance between them.

"Hey, stop staring will you?" Vegeta snapped. He sauntered over, hands in his pockets as he sat on Bulma's other side, pushing the kid rudely over. Bulma was forced to move to the end, as Vegeta marked his 'territory'.

"I'm sorry sir," the boy said, getting up. He sat down on the rock across from them, nervously fidgeting as if he'd been reamed out by a father figure.

"Vegeta. Be nice!" Bulma snapped, jabbing him in the ribs with an elbow. "Don't mind him. He's just cranky because he doesn't like secret agents."

"I'm sorry sir, I really am… I um… I just um… like what she's done with her hair that's all," he blurted out.

"Humph, no accounting for taste," Vegeta snorted.

"Hey, lay off her, I think it looks great!" Yamcha blurted out.

"You would, you moron," Krillin mumbled conspiratorially at Tien.

"Don't look now but I think I'm not the only one who can see a triangle forming here, and it's not because I've got more than two eyes," Tien whispered back. "Those two seem pretty much alike."

"Who?"

"Vegeta and that boy. There's a resemblance, but it's like night and day, yin and yang."

"Oh yeah… now that you mention it. But Vegeta's got a personality like a bucket of pee, while the kid's a regular Mr. Congeniality," Krillin commented, draining the last of his grape soda.

"That's not all. Vegeta's acting like he's hated the kid from first sight. Just like he is around Goku…"

"Maybe because the kid went Super Saiyan before him. You know he's pissy about that…" Krillin whispered, stepping on Tien's foot as Vegeta glared at them.

"Knock it off! I know you're whispering about me, so shut up if you want to live!" Vegeta bellowed at them. "And you stop staring at me, you punk!"

"I'm sorry. I just like your shirt, that's all," said the kid awkwardly.

"Well if you like it THAT much, take the damn thing," Vegeta snarled, starting to unbutton it.

"Don't you DARE!" Bulma squealed. "I paid good money for that!"

"Rrrgh, fine, whatever. Just cut that out before I give you something to REALLY gape at, you annoying little hot shot," Vegeta snorted in the kid's general direction.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," said the boy with a nod of his head. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"Humph, it had better not. Now, that's better," Vegeta mumbled. "Some of you should take an example from him. He actually knows how to behave in front of a Prince."

"Vegeta, that was mean," Bulma whispered. "What do you have against him?"

"I didn't call him a loser, I was simply pointing out they could learn something from him, woman," Vegeta mumbled back. "Besides, he gets under my skin… just like Kakkarot."

"Oh boy here we go again," Krillin groaned dramatically. He nudged his empty can with his toe, rattling it. Vegeta glared at him murderously. Bulma hid her face in embarrassment.

"So how do you know Goku's coming here?" Bulma asked.

"Don't tell me, you can't tell us, is that it?" Vegeta mocked him.

"It's not been quite two hours yet," said Piccolo. "Give him a break."

"Well, we'll just wait another few minutes then, okay? I'm sure there's plenty of sodas to last us till then," Bulma said brightly.

"And beer," Yamcha laughed, working on his third.

"Better slow down there, Yamcha," said Tien. "You know it's been a while since you last."

"Hey, lighten up. We're all alive, and ding-dong, Freeza's dead! I'm celebrating!" Yamcha said, whacking Tien on the back.

"Grow up you drunken sod and show some self respect as a martial artist," Tien snorted in disgust.


	11. Where is Goku!

**_Chapter 11 _**

**_

* * *

_**

"You shouldn't get too comfortable," the boy said. His purple eyebrows curved down in a serious frown that mimicked Vegeta's customary scowl. Bulma shivered at the sudden familiarity. At that moment his voice had deepened to a serious rasp that hearkened of the Prince beside her.

"Humph, what was that?" Vegeta said sarcastically, crushing his soda can. He flipped it into the air where it shot up with the velocity of a meteorite. He aimed two fingers skywards, generating a blue pencil thin beam that vaporized it in a shower of sparks high above.

"Showoff," Yamcha snorted, downing his fourth beer. He stacked the empty cans next to himself, along with the others from everyone else sitting on the bare rocks under the hot sun. Overhead the condors crossed between them and the empty sky.

"Why? Where is Goku? If you're so sure he's coming back in two hours, why hasn't he shown up yet?" asked Yamcha. He opened his mouth and let loose with an inelegant burp.

"Good question. How do you know my father?" said Gohan. "Can you tell us that at least?"

"I might have to. Freeza may be gone, but if Goku doesn't get here, I've little choice."

"Oh so NOW you're going to talk? What changed your mind?" Vegeta asked.

"Please, your Majesty, it's serious," said the boy, getting to his feet. "If you think Freeza was bad, there's something far worse that you'll all have to face. and I have to tell you or else you're all doomed."

"I knew it, you WERE hiding something. Tell me NOW how the hell you know so much about us!" Vegeta snarled.

"Shush and let him speak, will you?" Bulma hissed grabbing Vegeta's arm and squeezing it tightly.

"Yes, this should be very interesting," said Piccolo, striding over to hover near the youth.

Taking a deep sigh, he drew his knees close to his chest, and hugged them. He looked past them as he spoke, "In about three years, this will all be gone. I'm from… I'm from the future, where the Z fighters were all killed, and only a few were left to stop one of the worst menaces this world has seen."

"Are you serious?" asked Tien.

"The future. Now that would explain how you might have met my dad," Gohan said with a look of interest. His scientific education drummed into him by his mother at a young age apparently had not gone to waste.

"That's quite a lot to swallow," said Vegeta. "But I'm so far entertained."

"Yeah right," Yamcha laughed. "You're just looking for a chance to embarrass the shit out of him because he went."

Immediately the youth leapt to his feet. He stormed up to Yamcha and aimed a ki blast that crashed noisily in the midst of the drunken fighter. Yamcha squealed as he backed away. Everyone tensed, and Vegeta smirked with a strange appreciation. "Rather dramatic, but you missed, kid," he chuckled.

"Not funny!" Krillin glared at Vegeta. "What did you do THAT for?"

"To get your attention!" the youth said angrily. "Please LISTEN to me! If you value Goku's life or your future, you MUST!" he said quickly.

"Very well, we're listening. No more pyrotechnics if you please," said Piccolo sternly. "Spit it out already!"

"I'm not lying. Prince Vegeta, you know if someone's lying or not. Surely you can tell that I'm telling the truth."

"Yes, and no," said Vegeta angrily. "You're still holding something back. You'd better come clean. How can you have such power and give off a Saiyan signature?"

"I'll tell you that later. But what's more important is that you're all going to have to be ready to face two menaces that make Freeza look like a walk in the park. My world is already in ashes because of them. I came here to stop you from suffering the same fate!"

"Why should you care?" Vegeta asked.

"Because, you can succeed if the theory of parallel dimensions is true. You know what I'm talking about, Bulma. Each reality is different, because one event forever changes it. I'm risking a lot coming here. I shouldn't be telling any of you this. But Goku's not back yet and I have to tell someone or else I've come here for nothing," he said, standing up to his full height.

"Go on," said Vegeta, standing up from his rock. He thrust his hands into the pockets of the yellow pants he wore, meeting the boy's azure gaze with his onyx one. Both sets of eyebrows lowered, to the same angle and they resembled odd bookends. For a second they stared one another down, the Prince with his upswept cone of spiky hair and strange alien grace a strange foil compared to the lavender haired teen. Bulma realized they were approximately the same height, give or take Vegeta's hair.

"You're actually buying this?" asked Piccolo. "I'm amazed you're letting him speak when you were ready to destroy him seconds ago."

"He's intrigued me. He won't tell me about how he's able to harness such power unless I hear him out. Then I'll act," Vegeta hissed back.

"Stop it you two! How do you know my dad?" Gohan demanded.

"Another good question," Krillin said.

"You said he was a legend. Does he exist in your reality as well? And if so, are we all there as well? You said they were all destroyed. did something come from that reality that you're chasing here?" Gohan continued, getting up from his rock and marching over. Lengthening black hair flapped briefly in the gust of wind that whistled by.

"I don't know for certain. But I do know in three years if you're not ready to face it, the world as you know it will be a living hell," said the boy. "And it's all because of the Red Ribbon army, and a man named Dr. Gero. He will invent a new form of cybernetic artificial life, which will kill him and anything that stands in its way."

"But my dad killed them off!" Gohan said quickly.

"Yeah, you're telling us they're still out there?" Krillin asked.

"Yes. And this menace will be something that nobody can control. There are two artificial humans that will emerge and start killing. All of you will try and stop them, but you'll all be dead in a matter of years."

"Dead? You're crazy! Not the Z fighters, not with the Dragon balls to wish us back!" Tien shouted.

"If I die, there ARE no dragon balls," Piccolo interrupted. "You of all people should know that. Is this true?"

"Yes, Piccolo," said the youth, folding his arms across his chest. "Even you cannot stand up to them, that's why there was little hope left,"

"Those tin cans will be dust, boy, make no mistakes!" Vegeta snapped. "Do you know whom you're speaking to?"

"I'm sorry Prince Vegeta, but not even YOUR powers can stop them. Not even the combined powers of all the Z fighters are enough,"

"You haven't mentioned my dad or how you fit in," Gohan said.

"That's because the time I'm from is 20 years in the future. I've come back because the threat from my world, as you guessed has come back here, thinking it could take over this time as well," he said firmly.

"You followed it here," said Bulma softly, rising and peering around Vegeta's shoulder. He pushed her behind him slightly as if to block her from the youth staring at her.

"Yes Bulma. It had a machine like the one I used to come here. A time machine. Something that you had theorized about?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"You're about to publish a paper on the very subject," said the youth with a smile that suggested pride. "But even so, Goku won't be around to stop them because he'll be the first to fall."

"Is that because he didn't come back today?" Gohan asked.

"No. He'll get sick. And he'll die of a heart virus. The cure exists in my time, and I can easily give it to him. But if he doesn't return soon," he said sadly.

"You still haven't told us your name," said Vegeta. "Or how you are Saiyan! You cannot be Saiyan, you liar!"

"I'm endangering your history by even telling any of you this," said the boy. "You're a scientist Bulma, and so are you, Gohan. You know about temporal physics, and the space time continuum. Just by being here I could cause changes you couldn't begin to imagine the implications of."

"Forewarned is forearmed," Tien said. "And if by being here we know they exist, then we owe you a big favor none of us can repay."

"So what? That gives us three years to defeat these tin cans, if they even exist!" Vegeta snapped.

"Bulma," said the boy as he glanced down at her. "May I speak with you alone… privately?"

"No," Vegeta snapped. "Absolutely NOT!"

"Vegeta, back off!" she snapped. "I'm not afraid of a boy, are you?"

"Stupid woman," he growled.

"Gohan, you too," said the boy. "The others must wait here. what I'm about to say is something only they as scientists will comprehend."

"I'm no fool myself, you impudent child," Vegeta snapped. "Please Vegeta, if anything goes wrong you can blast him later," she teased.

"I'll protect her, Vegeta, don't you worry," said Gohan.

Gohan boosted Bulma into his arms and took off after their visitor to land at a safe distance. Vegeta glared murderously at them from afar, as Piccolo stood. From the look in his eyes, Gohan knew he could hear every word, which would be said.

"Okay, what's this all about, mister," said Gohan. "You'd better have a good explanation."

"I do. First of all, my name is Trunks. I know it's difficult for you to speak to me without knowing this.

I'll explain everything because you two alone I can trust. If you repeat any of this to the others my being here might not make any difference."

"Okay, shoot," said Bulma. She lifted an eyebrow at the mention of his name.

"Bulma, first, I must ask you a question," he said, facing her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Trust me. Are you expecting a child?"

"WHAT?" she blurted out. Gohan blinked, staring hard at her.

"I don't' mean to be rude, but I know a little medicine from my time, and I've been taught to sense ki. And I'm sensing another presence," said the boy quietly.

"I…" she stammered.

"Bulma, he's right," said Gohan. "I can feel something too. In your belly."

"There's no way," Bulma stammered. "Aren't you too young?"

"Please, I knew where babies came from since I was three! How could I not know if I'm supposedly a genius?" Gohan snorted.

"I'm sorry to be springing this on you, but I'm sensing your unborn child," said the boy quietly.

"Who ARE you?" Gohan asked. "Are you Saiyan, or part Saiyan? Because you feel like my daddy, and Prince Vegeta… but at the same time just like me…"

"I'm part Saiyan," said Trunks with a deep blush. "You must swear not to tell anyone about this. Please."

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Bulma whispered. "How could you possibly know I'm pregnant. only Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta can sense ki that small."

"The child you carry is 1/2 Saiyan, half human, Bulma," said Trunks shyly. "I know that you and Vegeta are mates, and that it is his, not Yamcha's."

"What the?" Gohan gasped. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Bulma nodded. "It is, but nobody knew."

"You see how much I'm risking? Vegeta would kill me if he knew I knew that secret. All Saiyan bonds are private. The way he is protective of you I knew that you were possibly mates… but I…"

"Wait a minute," Bulma said, reaching out to touch his cheek. "Why are you so… let me look at you. you're so nervous that…"

She caught his face between her hands and he swallowed hard. Gohan blinked and stared up at Bulma who had forced the boy to stare her right in the face. He met her azure gaze with one that was identical. "Don't' you see? If I tell you or him, it could ruin everything."

"IS it possible?" she whispered. "You look like… no wonder you look familiar. No wonder. it's just too incredible."

"What's going on? You know him Bulma?" Gohan whispered, squinting hard. The mystery was right before him, and his young mind needed one last piece to prove the theory brewing there.

"Yes. We can trust him," she said. Slowly she caressed his cheek in a way that baffled Gohan.

"But that would mean you… you know what I mean?" Gohan stammered.

"I do," Bulma said. "But I can't tell you how or why. I just know. Call it woman's intuition Gohan. And I know why he can't tell. You just have to trust me on this, please."

"But how do you know Goku? My daddy? Is it because you knew his family? You only look 18 years old."

"I'm not born yet," he said. "But Goku and your family will know me soon. Gohan, you have to promise and swear not to tell anyone. only Goku and Bulma can know my secret."

"Wait, is that cause… you and Bulma… I mean… Vegeta and she are… and that you're going to be…" Gohan pointed at Bulma's abdomen. She blushed profusely.

"You are as smart now as you are then, in my time. I can't say any more, but that your mother's education and your father's training are crucial. Goku won't be well enough to save us and you're the last hope. You and… me…my name is Trunks, and Bulma… as you've guessed."

"I promise I won't tell. It's just so unbelievable!" Gohan shook his head. "But why isn't my daddy back yet?"

"I can't say. But it's really disturbing. He should have been the one to stop Freeza, not me. I came back here to make sure that your world had a chance."

"You're from the future, not a parallel world, that's why," said Gohan quietly. "I get it now. And I know why you're terrified that we know."

"If you and Vegeta had not mated, I wouldn't have done this," Trunks said softly, giving her a hug. He saw that Piccolo had blocked Vegeta's immediate view, so he pushed Bulma away.

"So what do we tell the others?" Bulma asked.

"If Goku doesn't' come, I don't' know what to do," he said softly. "If you see him, give him this… Gohan. It's a medicine that will allow him to survive the heart virus he will get."

"Can't you wait with the rest of us?" asked Gohan, catching the vial that Trunks tossed him. He raised it up to the sun and peered at it thoughtfully.

"My mother in my time is worried sick about me. I have to get back and let her know I made it. The time machine I have is one that she designed," said Trunks, glancing at Bulma with that same pride.

"And if that's the case it takes a long time to recharge," Bulma nodded. "Well don't' worry, your secret is safe with both of us."

"But now that you know my father will not be happy about this," said Trunks, glancing in Vegeta's direction.

"Will you come back?" she asked, squeezing his shoulder.

"I will come back to help you. If my father asks about me, just tell him that I mean no harm. And that in this reality his son will grow up to be as powerful as he. And that he will become a Super Saiyan in his own right. But he has to be careful that pride won't get in the way of saving himself and those he cares for," said Trunks, stepping away from both of them.

"What happens with me?" Gohan asked. "Or can't you tell me without jeopardizing time?"

"You have to keep training in the martial arts. Learn everything you can. Because if Goku does die, you and I are the only ones who can possibly remain to keep the fight going. Remember in May, three years from now… the androids will appear."

"You got it," Gohan said with a firm nod. "And you'll be there."

"To help if I can. I hope that Goku returns after I leave. I must do what I can to reassure my mother there in my time. And if you can find any trace of Dr. Gero's research, that may possibly save all your lives," said Trunks. "Stay safe, and stay well, young mother. Take care of Father. In my time he was killed before I ever got a chance to know him…"

"Must you leave?" Bulma pleaded.

"I must," said Trunks. "You all have a lot of training to do. Make sure that my father uses his gravity chamber. And if he seems remote and distant to you, understand it's because there are parts of a Prince that must remain forever alone. But above all else, he chose you, and if you two never got together, I'd never be."

He stroked his hand over her belly, and then slowly rose into the air. Bulma wiped away tears as Trunks waved to them one last time. He disappeared behind the mountains in a burst of blue light. Gohan gently picked up Bulma and carried her back to speak to the others.

* * *


	12. Gohan's challenge to Vegeta

**_Chapter 12 _**

**_

* * *

_**

By the time Trunks had flown away, Gohan had landed near Piccolo and Vegeta with a thump. Piccolo's glare clearly ordered everyone to keep well back, and they did so with reluctance. Krillin hissed to Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo to stay well back because Vegeta's face contorted into a furious grimace. Vegeta's fists crackled with blue white ki while he snarled loudly enough for them to hear. So they all retreated to a distance of fifty yards so they could be well clear. Piccolo nodded and held his palm flat out to indicate it was far enough.

Bulma brushed off her miniskirt red sweater dress. Gohan stood next to Piccolo, nervously eyeing Vegeta's dark eyed death stare. Bulma swallowed hard while she stood before Piccolo, with Gohan to his left, and Vegeta to his right. Angrily Vegeta turned his back to Bulma, to reveal his shoulders trembling with anger under the BADASS logo stretched across his back. Guilt surged through her, and she knew she had dealt his ego and emotions a serious blow.

"I heard it all," Piccolo said gravely.

"What do we do?" Bulma asked. "You understand… why we…"

"Mr. Piccolo, I didn't want to make Prince Vegeta angry."

"I don't need you to interpret my emotions, you annoying BRAT!" Vegeta snapped, staring directly away towards the other Z fighters. They cowered close to the fridge that Trunks had left behind.

"Vegeta, now's NOT the time to sulk," said Piccolo quietly. "Don't you want to test your strength against these androids which may well spell doom for us all?"

"Humph, that's the only reason I'm listening to this bullshit," Vegeta snorted, still glancing away from Bulma in fury. "So I suppose you're going to give some sentimental slop about how we all have to work together to defeat this menace?"

"With your advice of course," Gohan said quickly. "Look, we need your help, whether you like it or not. My dad's not back yet, but the instant he returns you'll be the FIRST to know, got it? So can't we at least make a bargain?"

"Humph, you presume much, son of a third class," said Vegeta, turning slightly around to peer at Gohan over his shoulder.

"You're the Prince of All Saiyans. So far you haven't let us down. And we need you, more than you need us I guess," Gohan said quietly. "I mean aren't Princes supposed to boss people around and lead them into battle?"

"You're a foolish boy in some ways, but you have far more sense then these other weaklings," said Vegeta quietly. "But I'm not easily swayed by your futile flattery. You're just trying to kiss my ass so you can get me to wet nurse you, well, I won't do it."

"We aren't asking you to," Gohan said sharply. "We're just asking you to fight with us when the time's right. I don't need your training anyway. Mr. Piccolo and I will train with my father when we get back. and I know you're going to bust your rear trying to keep up with my daddy, right?"

"Exactly, boy," said Vegeta. "And don't you forget it. But if Kakkarot does NOT return?"

"You can fight ME then," Gohan said angrily. "I'll gladly face you on my father's behalf!"

"Gohan!" gasped Bulma.

"Huh, you dare challenge me, you upstart? This is rather amusing," Vegeta snickered. "Well, be glad that I'm tempted to take you up on that offer. If I can't pound Kakkarot, you might do nicely, if you're strong enough."

"Vegeta," Gohan said firmly, resting hands on his hips. "I know you're powerful. As powerful as my father."

"More powerful soon, child. So go train with your fellow sentimental fools and stay clear of me, got it?"

"Yes," said Gohan. "Have we got a deal? You and all of us train hard to fight the Androids in 3 years. That's when they'll come. And they'll be hard to fight, along with this other menace. So we ALL have to work if there's going to be a world to save, and a world to fight my daddy or me on, right, Vegeta?"

"You have a point, curse you," Vegeta rolled his eyes, turning his full attention to Gohan while ignoring Piccolo and Bulma completely. "Very well, I accept your challenge, Son Gohan. If you father does NOT return, you will stand to face me, your Prince in his place."

"Right, after the androids are defeated," said Gohan with a nod. He inclined his head as he bowed respectfully in the manner Chichi had taught him. Vegeta slightly inclined his head with a grunt.

"Now that that's been settled, are we in this together, however sick it makes you?" Piccolo grunted at Vegeta.

"I will fight, but if you weaklings are not worth it, then you'll be sorry," said Vegeta. "Tell them to bust their sorry asses or forget fighting. Because I won't be surrounded by weaklings."

"You won't be disappointed," Piccolo said, with a smug smile. "And Goku will return. Make no mistake.."

"We got a distress message from him, in a dream," Gohan said quickly.

"Did you?" Vegeta asked.

"Even if you don't believe me… it's true," said Gohan.

"Foolish boy, Saiyans are telepathic. If you saw a vision of Kakkarot then that's good enough for me," Vegeta snapped. "You really are suffering under that brain damaged father of yours, with not a clue of your true heritage."

"Well maybe you'd like to shove it down my throat, I'd listen," mumbled Gohan. That fierce look on his face was refreshing to Vegeta, but horrified Bulma. Piccolo gave a smug smile, knowing that the boy was becoming more like him every day. As much as he'd resented it in the beginning, Piccolo grew to care for the boy like his was his own offspring. Momentary lapses of 'weakness' were not so weak in the Namek's book.

"So, what will you do, Namekian?" asked Vegeta. "If your precious Kakkarot returns today?"

"What we can. Wait for Goku, and start training. I'll tell the others and Goku. You had all best remain to see if he does get back," Piccolo nodded.

Vegeta finally turned to Bulma. He stepped close to her, and took her arm in his hand. Tugging her along with him, he made her stand ten feet away. Piccolo and Gohan nodded at one another, walking over to stand by the other Z fighters to give them momentary privacy. Although it was not full privacy because of Piccolo's excellent hearing.

"What the HELL was he speaking about! Why did he tell you that he couldn't tell me?" Vegeta snapped.

"It was high level physics, something that would bore the pants off you," Bulma said quickly. She grabbed his hand and rested it on her belly.

Vegeta hiked an eyebrow, swallowing hard. Bulma wiped away tears, blinking up at him. "He means us no harm."

"Who is he! I demand to know," Vegeta blurted out.

"He's part Saiyan and human like I am," Gohan said quickly. "But his father died when he was young, and he never knew him. And he's come from a long distance. In his reality things are the same but also different."

"There's only three Saiyans left alive, kid. Don't' give me that round about answer!" Vegeta snarled.

"Well, what about Nappa and Raditz? Maybe they had children they didn't know about, or maybe there was a space pod like Goku's that escaped detection," said Bulma quickly. "Does it MATTER?"

"Yes it does you fool!" he snapped. "I have to know how he achieved that level of power!"

"He said you could do the same, if you trained in the Gravity Chamber," Bulma said, blinking tears out of her blue eyes.

"Did he now?" Vegeta asked, stopping his tirade.

"He said that you were the Prince of Saiyans, but only if you trained hard and put aside your suspicions could you hope to achieve Super Saiyan status…" Bulma said, inhaling deeply. "In his reality, Goku dies."

"That's… that's impossible!" Vegeta ranted, black eyes gleaming once again.

"Shut up and let them tell you, or shall I?" Piccolo snapped, marching halfway over. The others returned and stood wondering what was gong on. Vegeta's sharp glare stopped them only ten feet from where Piccolo and he stood with Bulma.

"Tell them Piccolo, they deserve to know. You could probably do a better job of it," said Bulma. "Vegeta you have to listen, please."

"Tell me what happens to Kakkarot," said Vegeta, glancing over at Gohan. "And everyone of you miserable losers can be in for this briefing."

"Thanks a million," Krillin mumbled, motioning to Tien, Chiotzu and Yamcha. They assembled in a semicircle around Piccolo and Vegeta, while Bulma stood slightly behind the Prince. As if hiding behind him she wanted to be a million miles from the questioning glances of her fellow Z fighters.

"He'll die of a heart disease," Gohan said. "And he won't be alive to fight the androids. You have to listen, Vegeta."

"And you TRUST him?" Vegeta spluttered, knowing Gohan was half being sarcastic with that challenging tone in his voice.

"Can we take the chance if he isn't?" Gohan snapped. Deference was mingled with rebelliousness in the youth's dark face. His features resembled Kakkarot's, but his spirit more closely reflected his grandsire Bardock, a third class scientist that Vegeta had remote acquaintance with from his father's court ages ago. With a slight smile Vegeta cheered the fact that Kakkarot's injury did not taint the Saiyan ferocity teaming in Gohan's body. He had to remotely respect the Namekian for beating the sissy out of Kakkarot's brat and transforming him into a half decent warrior worthy of his Saiyan ancestry.

"No, you foolish boy! But I can't believe you'd fall for that," Vegeta answered, glaring directly at Gohan with his regal piercing stare.

"Do you want to die in three years?" Gohan answered, after a deep breath. His own dark eyes sparkled back at the Prince's.

"I won't," said Vegeta, nodding slowly at him.

"Vegeta, please, if you value your future and Goku's. you have to trust that he might be right! For the sake of all of us, and the future of the Saiyans," Bulma implored, resting her hand on Vegeta's shoulder. He pulled back as if she had stung him.

"What are you babbling about, blue Bulma?" he snorted. She grabbed his wrist and placed it on her belly again.

"You know the reason, you can feel it, can't you?" she whispered, blocking everyone's view momentarily of this intimate act.

"You…" he gasped, sensing the minute ki. "You are… carrying my heir…"

Bulma nodded, blushing profusely. "Don't you see, I don't' want the child to grow up in a world that could be destroyed. does it matter if this boy from another reality is right or wrong? Just so long as you can survive, and carry on your heritage?"

"Very well," Vegeta said quietly. "But if you tell anyone…"

"Mr. Piccolo, maybe you should tell everyone else about the androids because I'm sure I might say something wrong," said Gohan. "And we should see if my dad is going to return…"

"All right, Gohan," said Piccolo with a nod.

"The boy said he might return to help us fight," Bulma said.

"As long as he doesn't' get in my way and he stays away from you!" Vegeta snapped, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her alongside of him. "And you keep your business to yourself, boy."

"Yes sir," said Gohan, nodding up at Piccolo. They had seen the exchange between the Prince and Bulma, while the others had strained to glance around Vegeta and Bulma's bodies. Although they were dying of curiosity, none of them had desired to challenge Vegeta with the ki levels they sensed pouring off him in waves. So they all sat down on the ground around the fridge, waiting for Piccolo or Gohan to tell them what in the name of the gods was happening.

"Everyone needs to hear this. Don't leave just yet, if you please, your majesty," Piccolo grunted.

"Fine. Whatever," snarled Vegeta. "Tell your damn campfire story! You will wait here with the others then. When Kakkarot returns, tell him I'll be waiting to speak to him,"

"Vegeta," Bulma swallowed hard, feeling his hand grip her waist tightly.

"You will tell me woman what he has told you," Vegeta said. "In private. In the meantime, I'll take the woman home where it's safe."

"But I want to be here to see if Goku gets back," she protested.

"I'll let you know. He'll come right here as soon as he arrives!" Gohan said quickly. "You'd probably better do what Vegeta suggests."

"Later guys," Bulma said as Vegeta boosted her into his arms. A great deal of smoke and blue fire sizzled under his feet that reflected his rage. Everyone jumped back as he blasted off with a thunderous ki roar. In seconds he hurtled at a great speed away from the others to vanish to a shimmering speck in the distance.

* * *


	13. Vegeta's near fury

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Toriyama and Funimation do. This is fan fiction! I don't get any money from this!_

**_Chapter 13_**

_

* * *

_

Bulma suppressed her screams while Vegeta slashed through the atmosphere at breakneck speed towards West City. Never in her life did she recall any of the Z fighters flying so swiftly carrying her along. Only Vegeta's royal blue ki envelope protected her from being slashed by the sonic speeds he achieved. It terrified her and thrilled her. His arm around her back and his other around her knees clutched her possessively as his face contorted in rage. Every inch of him trembled with seething powers just ready to erupt.

He came towards West City, decelerating to a sub sonic speed at long last. She breathed a bit more easily as his grip relaxed. His fingers squeezed her to him accusingly tight and she began to whimper. Sighing she leaned over to kiss him softly on the cheek. Her response was an annoyed grunt, so she kissed her way softly with little pecks till she reached his mouth.

"Knock it off. I'm trying to fly here!" he snorted.

"Jerk," she whimpered.

"Why are you making that disagreeable noise," he mumbled.

"You're hurting my feelings. Here I am trying to make up to you, and you're pushing me away," She sniffled.

"Damn it, hold onto me then," he mumbled. Heaving a disgusted sigh he released her and repositioned her so she hung just before him. One arm-twisted around her waist to hold her immediately against his belly with her back facing the streaking ground. He decelerated so they hovered just outside West Central city. Drawing her legs around his waist he cleared his throat so she could look him directly in the eyes.

"That's much better," Bulma said. She slid her arms around his neck, and softly touched her lips to his. Vegeta grumbled against her kiss, feeling her soft tongue trace over his mouth. Finally after a minute of resisting her attempts to coax him, he opened his lips and granted her access. Her arms and legs tightened to hug him intimately while she slid her tongue against his in a close hot dance. She groaned in relief when Vegeta's hands slid down her back and squeezed her ass tightly.

"There, will you stop crying now?" he snorted, releasing her lips so she could breathe.

"You're pissed," she said softly, touching her forehead to his.

"Whatever gave you THAT idea, idiot Bulma!" he growled back. He squirmed uncomfortably in her embrace, still hovering close to a thousand feet in the air.

"Vegeta, stop sulking," Bulma said as he grumbled under his breath. Soothingly she rubbed his rock hard shoulders. Still she wrapped herself around him, letting him know that she wanted to level with him.

"Oh I don't know? Because my own fucking MATE spoke to a possible enemy instead of including me? And that she could have possibly endangered what was priceless. that she is showing far less sense than that mutton-headed dolt Kakkarot is? Why SHOULD I be upset?" Vegeta growled. "Great galaxy why I don't just fucking drop you here and now."

"Because you know you'd miss me pissing you off?" she asked with a coy smile. Her tongue traced over his ear, nipping it.

"You're insufferable, Bulma," he snarled. "Are you scared that I'll reject you and that half Saiyan brat you carry?"

Bulma released his waist from her legs, and loosened her grip. Now it was her turn to stiffen up in fear. Vegeta's arms crossed behind her back, securing her to him as she almost let go in shock. "Vegeta maybe you'd better put me down now."

"What, and let you smash into a mess all over the pavement?" Vegeta scolded.

"You looked like you were going to drop me for a moment!" she accused him.

"You were idiotic enough to let go! Did I not tell you to hold on? And did I not just now clutch you to stop you from falling?" he added.

"Yes… but…"

"But what? You're the mate of the Prince of Saiyans, blue Bulma… what makes you think I'd send you to your death when you're carrying my heir? Why do you think that I mated with you among other things? I'm the last of my kind and since I was denied immortality I need to reproduce."

"Is that all I am to you? A means of reproduction?"

"Isn't the aim of life to pass on one's heritage?" said Vegeta annoyed. "I have no choice because there are no Saiyan females. Naturally your race has to do, and when I recalled Kakkarot's half-breed brat I realized I was neglecting my duty. And considering you're the only suitable female on this miserable planet, you were my choice as mate."

"You sure have a way of making a girl feel all wanted and accepted, Vegeta," she mumbled, wiping away a tear.

"Why are you so weepy? I know human women are supposed to be hormonal during pregnancy, as Saiyan women are, but this is ridiculous!" he snorted. "I DEMAND you tell me what that brat told you, and I demand NOW!"

"All right Vegeta, you're not going to like it…" she sniffed.

"I hate this already, so what do you have to lose except my respect for LYING and hiding something from me?" he snorted.

"You know?" she shivered.

"That pup sensed you were carrying what was mine," he said. "But I knew before. I'm not stupid woman. Why do you think I wanted you to stay the fuck behind? Why don't you realize that if you'd follow my orders you might stay alive?"

"Follow your… wait a minute you self serving bastard! I never ASKED for you to knock me up!"

"You almost don't deserve the honor."

"Fuck you!" she screamed, wriggling in his arms.

"Stop it now!" he bellowed, clutching her tightly before she almost twisted herself out of his grasp.

"Land now, and let me GO Vegeta now! Or else you can find someone ELSE to build your gravity room!" Bulma sobbed angrily beating on his chest with her fists.

"I could easily drop you, you know," Vegeta said, hiking a brow. His fingers relaxed momentarily on her waist.

"Go ahead and do it you bastard, if you think me such a waste of time!" Bulma shouted at him. "Go ahead, and just DO it! Drop your weakling whore and her half-breed son if you're so disgusted! Oh sometimes I hate you so much!"

In response, his hands again tightened, holding her apart from him by her hips alone. "Feeling's mutual right now, Bulma, but we're stuck together. like it or not because you're carrying my brat. And I'm not going to let some puke from some parallel dimension take what's mine! I'm not going to drop you, because knowing you you'd come back to haunt me from the next dimension!"

"Are you talking about me? I'm not even attracted to him! You're the only man I can tolerate, Prince of Assholes!" she spat back.

"Humph, I see you're getting more eloquent with your tongue lashing. That last insult was almost Saiyan," he smirked.

"Neanderthal!" she snorted. "I sometimes hope the androids would fucking get you, you arrogant bastard."

"You're insane," Vegeta growled. "See if I fucking care. You're obviously not in your right mind, if ever."

"Oh gods," she sobbed, and Vegeta snorted with exasperation.

"What the hell are you crying about, you silly pathetic female? Don't tell me, it's the damn hormones," he snarled.

"I don't want you to die, Vegeta," she whispered. "Don't you see that child, he might be the only chance we have to keep you from dying."

"Not when I achieve the goal of becoming Super Saiyan, woman," he said quietly. "I'm not going to let some tin cans outsmart me. Where the fucking hell is Kakkarot?"

"That's what I wanted to know."

"Woman, I demand you tell me what that child told you! I order it!" he said angrily.

"Even if it means you might end up rejecting me and your child?" she asked.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Vegeta roared. "ANSWER ME!"

"That child, he's from the future," she whispered. "And he's half Saiyan."

"Lies," he shook his head.

"No Vegeta. Come here. Feel the ki of your child," she whispered, and he did so, moving up to lay a hand on her belly. "Doesn't it seem familiar to you?"

"Of course!" he trailed off, and then blinked at her with a look of horror on her face.

"Don't you see? I don't want to lose you Vegeta. I don't want you to hate me because I gave birth to a son who'd disappoint you!" she sobbed bitterly. Vegeta snorted as she turned her head aside from him, squirming and beating on his chest. Hot angry tears leaked down her cheeks as she trembled in his arms.

"How can I even fucking reject something if I have no clue what's going on?" Vegeta roared at her. "Bulma, you should know better!"

"What?" she gasped, turning to look at him as he held her at that same height. Only he was able to catch hold of her to keep her from plunging to sudden death.

"We're forever joined because of this brat you carry! Saiyans once they mate to reproduce do so for the rest of their natural lives! At least long before there so few of us that we had to resort to growing babies in vitro to keep our population from becoming extinct!" Vegeta said sullenly. "You find me so idiotic you stupid bitch that I didn't know my child would be half Saiyan? You're a wonder sometimes how you can function at all without me."

"I…" she stammered, her heart coming to a stop. She wondered if he had guessed the truth on his own, and waited anxiously for Vegeta to speak again. His breath heaved in and out under the pink shirt she'd given him. Already his skin was several shades darker with red hot blood flushing through it.

"Kakkarot's brat Gohan is half Saiyan. And so is this child. But I'll be DAMNED if my son will not surpass the offspring of a third class," Vegeta said bitterly.

"Vegeta, that boy. He's got more to do with you and our child than you could imagine. You're a proud man, Vegeta. I don't like taking that away from you, since that's all you have left," Bulma said quietly. "I guess I was trying to protect your pride. Because that boy didn't get his blood from Goku or Gohan."

"What are you saying?"

"He IS Saiyan, because you're his father," said Bulma quickly.

"That's impossible!" Vegeta snapped.

"It's possible because he's my son," said Bulma quickly. Vegeta's dark eyes grew wide with something akin to horror and amazement.

"I…" Vegeta trailed off, his lip twisting as he bit into it.

"Our child. Our son… comes back from the future," Bulma helplessly stammered. The hands holding her hips shook convulsively.

"How… how in the HELL?" Vegeta spluttered.

"That's why he looks so familiar. Why he didn't want to tell us… you… because he felt you were ashamed of him not looking Saiyan enough," said Bulma quickly. "Can you blame him after the way you treated him?"

"Woman I treat EVERYONE that way," Vegeta snorted. "You should know me well enough by now to see that!"

"Even your own son?" she asked, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Dammit Bulma you should have just told me that brat is MINE? OURS? No wonder he has that HIDEOUS purple hair!"

"You hate him and me," she sniffled, sobbing in his shoulder.

"I hate everything woman. But you I tolerate," Vegeta said quietly, folding his arms as he stood over her. "And that child though his blood be diluted with weak human genes, is still half of the Royal House of Vegeta. My heir. And if that weakling brat from the future has anything to do with me, than I suppose I could do far worse."

"You're not going to abandon me or reject… our… your son?" she asked.

"Those are human emotions, woman. You know that I disgust weaklings, but at least now I know the truth. I'm just disgusted you felt you needed to hide it from me."

"I figured you'd learn sooner or later when he was born," said Bulma. "When you saw what color his hair was going to be. I didn't want to distract you from becoming strong enough to beat anyone who opposed you."

"Because of that sense, I will be lenient, woman," said Vegeta sternly. "But make no mistake, I'm no sentimental weak fool like Kakkarot who showers his brat with drivel. Our son will be hard and strong and able to face the world just as his father does."

"If that's the only way he'll survive or earn your approval, then there's nothing I can do, except give you your Gravity chamber," Bulma said softly. "Just promise me you'll never abandon him."

"Woman, I hate everyone… you and that brat. Now that I know he's mine I can tolerate," Vegeta sighed in disgust. "Damn, becoming Super Saiyan. fucking bloody HELL!"

"But that means YOU can become Super Saiyan… if he can… and he's a half and half… don't you see?" Bulma said quickly, snapping her head up. Sometimes she was so smart she could scare herself, she thought.

"So you mean to say that if he can, I can, and then I'd be twice as powerful, if not MORE when I ascend," Vegeta trailed off. "Woman, you are almost as smart as you say you are, perhaps more."

"The gravity chamber will make you ascend. That's what the boy said…"

"What the hell is his name?"

"Trunks," she said quickly.

"Damn, with a name like THAT I can't see how he could be anyone else's," Vegeta snorted.

"Don't you dare go making fun of it. I was thinking of names LONG before I even met you."

"I thought you were reluctant to breed, woman," he snorted.

"You don't know what it's like to be a little girl whose parents always want you to be a perfect socialite."

"Woman, how dare you insinuate I have no comprehension! Because your filthy rich family is the closest THING on this planet to royalty," Vegeta shook his head. "I can't understand? You're really pissing me off!"

"Then you know what I'm talking about. I had names picked out for kids years in advance. Trunks was one of the top names on the list after my grandfather. Second to Teddy, or Boxers, and if it were a girl it'd be Bikini, or Burja, or Bra."

"Humph, typical earth names. I suppose out of all of them, the name Trunks is acceptable, considering it has a Saiyan cognate."

"Huh? What does it mean in Saiyan?"

"Revenge," said Vegeta with a thoughtful look. "And Bra means Treasure."

"Then you believe me?"

"I have no choice but to believe you, Bulma," he said quietly. "Though I hate to see it before me. there's something about knowing he has the power I lust after. But to presume I can't handle it."

"He did it to avenge your death. You die in his time, Vegeta. All of the Z fighters, he wants to make this world a better place. He came back because Goku couldn't fight Freeza."

"The unmitigated ARROGANCE of that brat," Vegeta snarled.

Bulma squealed in fear as his grip tightened. "Vegeta, please that hurts."

"I regret speaking so harshly," he said, shaking his head as he loosened his hold on her. A small cruel smile came over his lips, melting a few degrees into a devilish smirk, and then warming into one of malicious mischief. He began to chuckle deeply, his body vibrating from the mirth kept bottled up, till laughter erupted from his throat. Coming from Vegeta, it was frightening because it wasn't the deep cackling guffaw of sinister laughter, but something far more alien to her.

Never had she heard him laugh in the manner that Goku or Krillin did. Always there was some motive to tease or ridicule. Now the laughter had warmth that sent shivers down her spine. For a moment she wondered if Vegeta had swapped bodies with a twin because he was swinging her around in small circles.

"Vegeta, you're scaring me."

"Woman, don't you see? only a brat as arrogant as he would is worthy of being the son of the Prince," Vegeta guffawed. "That PROVES he's my son. Because only he would be so presumptuous. Damn that brat! If he's but a boy at that age… when I was half his age I was powerful enough."

"Vegeta you're not going to disbelieve him? Because he said that we have to ready ourselves to fight a terrible menace. He came back meaning to find Goku, but Goku's not returned. and in our time Goku dies of a virus."

"Kakkarot will not die woman, except by my hand," said Vegeta firmly. "I alone have the right to take his life. Make no mistake. He will not die a coward's death."

"Then you agree?" she trailed off.

"I would have determined the truth sooner or later, you foolish female," Vegeta said. "Now I know it's possible to achieve the Legendary if that half breed brat can destroy Freeza, think how much more powerful I will be when I ascend?"

"Vegeta I just said that," she snorted.

"Humph, because you and I share the same mind sometimes, scary though it is, and you're learning from my superior intelligence," he smirked.

"Oh spare me," she groaned.

"Humph, depends on what you mean. Now in about a half-hour I'm sure we'll have all those fools here anyway."

"You sense them?" she asked.

"You know better than to ask foolish questions, Bulma," said Vegeta. She laid her head on his shoulder and then squeezed him tightly. He let out an annoyed sigh as she clung to him shaking.

"How can I want to kill you in one breath and fuck you in the next?" she sighed.

"Because you've got impeccable taste in mates, Bulma," he smirked.

"Bastard," she mumbled as he carried her as if she weighed nothing.

"We have a half hour. I intend to remind you whom you belong to. So you won't forget it. And don't EVER conceal ANYTHING from me again. I'd rather not have to get angry," Vegeta said.

"Never again will I do so, to protect your pride, or betray your trust, Vegeta," she promised. Vegeta pulled her close and covered her lips in a hard kiss. He slowly levitated their way towards home to repair their shattered trust in the only way he knew how.

* * *


	14. Trunks returns to WHAT?

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

"Humph, depends on what you mean. Now in about a half-hour I'm sure we'll have all those fools here anyway," said Vegeta.

"You sense them?" she asked.

"You know better than to ask foolish questions, Bulma," said Vegeta. She laid her head on his shoulder and then squeezed him tightly. He let out an annoyed sigh as she clung to him shaking.

"How can I want to kill you in one breath and fuck you in the next?" she sighed.

"Because you've got impeccable taste in mates, Bulma," he smirked.

"Bastard," she mumbled as he carried her as if she weighed nothing.

"We have a half hour. I intend to remind you whom you belong to. So you won't forget it. And don't EVER conceal ANYTHING from me again. I'd rather not have to get angry," Vegeta said.

"Never again," she promised.

Her fingers pulled at the buttons of his shirt. Vegeta smirked and swooped down over Capsule corps, landing somewhere inside the garden. At the top of a tree he gently lowered her and then drifted just inside the branches to set them both on top. His hands tightened on her body, squeezing her through the red sweater.

"I hate your hair like this," he hissed.

"You were in space when I did it. And you just now noticed you ass?" she mumbled.

"Change it," he mumbled, leaning in and kissing her lips briefly. "And I also hate this red sweater."

"Ugh… MEN," she growled, as Vegeta tugged off the yellow vest and tossed it down. "HEY!" she yelped, as he slid his hands down and grabbed the edge of her red sweater. Bulma was forced to raise both hands over her head as he tugged it up and off her face roughly.

"MUCH better," he hissed, reaching forwards to cup her breasts and give them a gentle squeeze through her bra. Bulma felt the heat spreading to all parts of her body at his words.

"I can't stand it," she gasped. Vegeta grunted with annoyance and sat down on the branch. He pulled her roughly so she sat across his legs. Bulma shifted and squirmed, but Vegeta realized she was trying to get close to him by pulling her legs around. So he lifted her hips and planted her so she straddled him more comfortably.

"Any more complaints?" he snarled in her ear.

"None," she whispered, scooting so she rested herself right against his pelvis. Locking her arms around his neck she turn her face to the side to kiss him hard. He bit down lightly on her tongue, groaning as he slid his hands up and down her spine. Urgently he thrust his tongue into her mouth with a kiss that devoured her breath itself, replacing it with gusts of his own. Squealing through their embrace she tangled her fingers in his hair, and tugged the back of his neck. His fingers clenched hard, reaching down to cup her backside. Clothes soon hung on the lower branches below them.

"I'm surprised you humans were fool enough to leave the trees in your evolution. I suppose THAT'S why you lost your tails," he teased.

"You guys didn't have trees did you? The gravity and all."

"We left on our own accord, and when we were ready," he whispered, hissing with delight as she squeezed the muscles in his neck. Both knew what the other wanted, and she wasted no time. At first he wanted to snarl that she no longer had her hands on his back, because he loved how she was scratching him with those fingers. Yet he nodded his assent when he felt her returning the caresses he'd so freely given minutes before.

"I wish you still had your tail. Because I could think of a few uses," Bulma whispered. Vegeta's snicker shivered her, and she saw from his amused glance that he had somehow heard them.

"Perhaps we shall find a way around that, eh?" he whispered back, biting on her ears and suckling lightly with his tongue.

Every bit of his body hummed with power that sought to frighten her. In a second the energy surged between them, balancing out so she shared in a piece of the bluish white ki crackling in her mind. This time she could smell the ozone as a thin bluish white glow temporarily surged over him, to encompass her before vanishing beneath her skin.

"The brat needs it," he muttered against her mouth. Lacing his fingers with hers he lifted his hands above their heads. She twined her legs around his waist and gasped when she realized they were levitating in the cover of the tree. Absolute trust was needed because Vegeta was the only thing holding her up from plummeting to certain death far below. Right now he had risen to the height of the tree, just hidden behind it's top and the dome of Capsule.

He buried his face in her neck, nudging aside her scarf. Whimpering she felt the sensation of his energies surging through her frail body to strengthen it for what lay ahead. Bulma sobbed with a great gasp as her teeth sank into his neck simultaneously to his in hers. The rusty taste of blood surged past her lips and she drank once more of his love. They renewed their bond and restored their trust in the branches of the tree. The Saiyan prince made love to his mate once more, reminding her who she belonged to, and who belonged to her.

A good while later, the couple sat on the branch together, cuddling. Bulma squealed as Vegeta kissed her, and then sighed deeply. They sat together for a while, panting and catching their breaths. Vegeta noticed she was covered in sweat and shivering in the approaching night. Unbuttoning his shirt, he handed it to her, "Here... cover yourself with this. you need it more than I."

"Vegeta you're silly... it's YOUR shirt."

"I don't want anyone else seeing what's mine," Vegeta snarled, squeezing her to him.

"What?"

"I sense someone's ki. they're EARLY."

"Whose?" she asked as Vegeta picked her up and carried her up in a swift movement.

"Stay THERE!" Vegeta barked, setting her on the balcony. "And put some clothes on... I'm going to find whoever it is!"

"It could be Goku."

"Stay there, I'll be back," Vegeta said quickly. Bulma blushed at the sound of his words. Grumbling Vegeta shot down in a half second, gloriously bare chested.

She rushed indoors to find something to wear, and gave a squeal when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her long curly hair suddenly had lost some of its tightness, matting into a mess. Sighing, Bulma set about grabbing her straightening iron to make it presentable. Her mind flashed with multiple questions simultaneously while her body hummed with the afterglow of Vegeta's ki.

"He's addictive," she mumbled, rubbing her belly. She buttoned her blouse and slipped on a clean pair of jeans.

A sizzling explosion rocked the house. Bulma squealed, rushing out across her room to slide the balcony door open. Smoke rose from somewhere in the back yard. She heard Vegeta's frustrated shouts as he hurled a ki blast at a streaking target that zipped out from around the rear of the building.

"VEGETA!" she screamed. "What the hell?

"Stay THERE Bulma!" Vegeta yelled. He shot past after a streaking blur of blue and black. To her surprise she saw the blur stop immediately before her balcony, and throw up his hands to deflect something. Vegeta zipped up to a height where he was almost invisible. A loud shout sounded from the youth that zipped right in front of her. She squealed and clutched her chest as Trunks crossed his wrists in front of him and deflected the blast.

"Oh shit!" she screamed, trembling. Opening her eye she saw she wasn't dead, and glanced right at a scabbard and sword slung over the back of the Capsule corps jacket, and followed down to a muscular jeans covered backside. Suddenly the boy threw his arms wide, then slashed them multiple times before his face. Then a blast of royal blue ki shot upwards vertically.

A second zoomed down from a gleaming star above. Trunk's ki ball slammed into the beam shooting down, exploding in a supernova of blinding white. Throwing himself over the railing, Trunks tossed his arm around Bulma's shoulder and pulled her down.

"Mom!" he screamed. "Get down!"

"What... who... where?" she gasped. Trunk's hand snapped forwards, blocking the ki beam. Bulma screamed and hugged the youth tightly, sobbing into his chest.

"It's okay Mom. I'm here. I've come back. I'll protect you," he shushed her. Bulma gasped as she parted from him, quivering in his lean strong arms. She clutched the collar of his Capsule corps jacket.

"Trunks?" she gasped, blinking up into a pair of azure eyes identical in shade to her own. "When did you... it's only been 2 hours!"

"Mom, are you hurt? are you okay?" he asked, cupping the sides of her face. He straightened up, gently helping her to stand next to him.

"I... what the HELL were you doing in my yard! Where's VEGETA?"

"Right here, Bulma," said a voice hovering just above the balcony. Trunks shielded Bulma with his body, blinking up in anger at the smug Prince hovering there. Vegeta had managed to somehow change into his armor. He held his hands out, fists glowing with blue power as he fixed a black stare on the newcomer.

"Vegeta, what the HELL is doing on here?" she cried. "You could have KILLED ME!"

"A test for this young punk," Vegeta said quietly, as the boy quivered in anger between Bulma and himself. Dark eyes dispassionately took in the sight, narrowing as Vegeta's power crackled around him.

"I know you're angry. Please... don't hurt her. It's MY fault," he said quickly.

"You presume much, brat," said Vegeta quietly. "But since you're quick to protect the woman... I suppose that you can be trusted not to kill us both."

"Of course not, sir," Trunks said as he inclined his head. "Forgive me for startling you, but I was serious when I said I'd return. In case you didn't believe what she had to say, I wanted to tell you myself. "

"You've got a lot of nerve boy," Vegeta said as he continued to glare at Trunks. "Explain yourself."

"I know you might not believe it. And you'd be royally pissed because you thought yourself betrayed. When I thought about it, I realized I'd made a huge mistake..."

"What brings you back here? You've delivered your message, brat," Vegeta snorted.

"I wanted to see... wanted to see you both. Because something even worse is happened... somehow an even more powerful being besides those androids has stolen a time machine and come here. and I've tried to come before it, as it seems I'm a year early."

"This is fucking annoying," Vegeta snorted.

"I know you don't believe me but please, for her sake, try to!" Trunks implored.

"You demand of me?" he laughed. "Foolish boy, do you know who you're speaking to?"

"Yes sir," Trunks said, inclining his head. "I've waited forever for this moment, father, and I'd understand if you're furious and want to bash me to dust. But I can't let anything hurt my mother, got it?"

"What makes you think I want anything to hurt her either, brat?" asked Vegeta stiffly. "I'm not entirely convinced of who you are, so kindly refrain from this mush."

"Yes sir," Trunks said quietly.

"Sir will do for now, boy," said Vegeta quickly. "You have manners that's plain enough, and you've passed my little test. So I believe that you can be trusted not to turn on us. But make one mistake and I'll be quick to mete out whatever is due."

"Vegeta, stop being such a prick! He's come back like he promised!" said Bulma angrily.

"Please don't fight, I'm sorry," Trunks said quickly. "If you wish me to leave I'll go."

"Look, kid, this is NOT your responsibility, so stop presuming that you have any say in what occurs between me and the woman," Vegeta snapped. "What happens with the woman and I is nothing you can change and you dare not claim ANY stake in I, got it? So just KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Sir?" Trunks blinked.

"You're not from this time. And you may well be related to us both, but you have to earn your place," Vegeta snapped. "I don't know you, boy, and you can't simply expect."

"I know, believe me I know, sir," said Trunks quietly. "Just don't turn me away. I want to destroy whatever these things are. I'd do anything to make it right."

"We'll see, boy," said Vegeta sternly. "Now step away from the woman. Slowly now. I want to have a good look at you."

Future Trunks did so, warily watching Vegeta drift over the railing and land flawlessly at Bulma's side. He curled a possessive arm around her, glaring at Trunks suspiciously. Trunks averted his gaze, staring at the ground before glancing back at them both. For only the second time did Bulma get a clear moment to examine their differences and similarities. In her arms stood the dark haired feral Saiyan Prince, while across from her stood the youth in clothes only slightly different from a style she'd think fashionable. Purple brows creased in concern while the azure eyes glanced at an invisible spot just to the left of her head. He stood up regally, and averted his gaze from Vegeta's. Strange how he kept his eyes averted unless he was challenging the Prince, Bulma thought. Strong hands clenched fists, while his jaw tightened in the same manner Vegeta's did. Locks of straight lavender hair curled over his face identically to her own father's.

"If you wish me to prove myself, I'll do so, sir." he said, still keeping his gaze averted from Vegeta, without staring at the ground.

"Is that so, boy?" Vegeta asked sharply.

"Vegeta, please, for god's sake!" Bulma snorted, pounding on Vegeta's armored chest. "Give him a CHANCE!"

"Here are the conditions, boy," said Vegeta. "First, you'll tell me what you know about what we're up against. Short of that what endangers your existence. Secondly you will stay at my home, under my supervision till I know that you won't do anything foolish to endanger the woman's life."

"You have no doubt of that, sir," he said quickly.

"Just a moment, you'll ALSO tell me how you became a Super Saiyan, unless THAT endangers your existence. I'll expect you to train with me till I determine the limits and extent of your power."

"Yes sir, I'll do as you ask," said Trunks.

"Good. Now I suggest you come with me, and I'll show you where you may sleep. Woman, go tell your parents that we have someone staying with us," Vegeta said quietly.

"What should I say?"

"Tell them he's my son," Vegeta answered quietly. "You boy, follow me. and no funny business."

"Yes sir!" Trunks said, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Don't get any ideas, brat, you're under my watch. If I see ANY sign of treachery," Vegeta warned, lifting off and leaving Bulma there to glare up at him.

"Don't worry Mom," Trunks seemed to say inside her head, without moving his lips. She shivered as Trunks winked at her and gave her a reassuring smile as he levitated after Vegeta. She wiped away a tear, shakily dropping to a chair. Both men arced around the house to where the GR chamber was located.

"I can feel him just like I do Vegeta," she realized. Saiyan were telepathic, Vegeta had told her. In that one moment she felt the connection forged between her and 'Future' Trunks. Nothing would ever be the same again for her or Vegeta. She prayed that it would be a good change and the start of something better for all of them.

* * *


	15. Trunks confronts his father

**_Chapter 15 _**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Toriyama and Funimation do. This is Fan fiction, so I don't get paid, so don't sue me! _

_

* * *

_

"Trunks is your name, huh?" Vegeta asked, leading the teenager into the Gravity room area with him.

"Yes sir," said Trunks quietly. He followed Vegeta at a discrete distance of two feet, waiting patiently in the small locker room. Bulma and Dr. Briefs had connected Capsule 3 with a small antechamber containing two showers and a slew of lockers and benches. Some of them contained changes of training clothes while others contained bottles of water and towels.

"You don't speak too much. That's probably a good thing. I can't stand chatterboxes," Vegeta grunted. He turned to open one of the nearest lockers to his left.

"Uh huh," Trunks nodded.

"Now, here's the deal. I'm going to have you find something more suitable to wear than that garb. some regular training clothes. I suppose we're about the same size, although you could use a lot more muscle on your bones," said Vegeta. Trunks took off his sword, setting it on one of the benches.

"Thank you," he nodded, walking over to the lockers where Vegeta was digging a spare blue training suit and pants out. He threw them at Trunks, who caught them eagerly. As the boy removed his jacket, Vegeta got a good look at his toned body, criticizing it with the eye of a leader examining a potential warrior.

"Where did you get that sword, boy?" asked Vegeta, watching Trunks unbuckle his sword belt. He set it on one of the benches. Multiple scars crisscrossed the boy's bare back, revealed when Trunks stripped off his muscle shirt to add to the pile of his clothes.

"It was entrusted to me," Trunks explained. "A long story… if you wanna hear it sometimes."

"That will do," Vegeta cut him off. He plunked down a pair of gold toed white boots near the sword.

"Those too?" Trunks asked.

"These should be close to your size. You seem to be about the same stature as myself," said Vegeta quietly, pushing the boots towards him. He dropped a pair of white gloves into the surprised teenager's lap.

"What are these for?" Trunks asked, blinking up at him. He pushed aside a lock of hair that fell before his blue eyes.

"Better put these on as well. I can't have you screwing up your hands already. they're rough as leather."

"Comes with the territory," Trunks smirked. He exchanged his pants for the spandex AE ones, then sat down to try on the boots. Vegeta leaned against the wall, watching the boy with great scrutiny.

"What are these tin cans like in your time when you've fought them?" Vegeta asked. "Their armaments."

"They're called Cyborgs 17 and 18," Trunks said, tugging on the sleeveless blue training top.

"How very droll," said Vegeta. "And when do they make their presence known?"

"A few years from now," said Trunks. "In fact we might be able to find their base and…"

"What, and miss the chance to test good training? I don't like sneaking about when I can," Vegeta interrupted.

"With all due respect, sir, that's what killed you in the first place. I won't stand by and let them do the same thing!" Trunks said quickly. He jerked the boots on, stamping his feet in the same way Vegeta did to seat them properly.

"First of all, boy, I don't like that insolence, and secondly, you're the one who isn't supposed to be here. What the hell were you thinking leaving your mother defenseless in her time?"

"She can take care of herself better than you'd know, sir," said Trunks with a hint of anger.

"Humph, I'm sure of that, if she's still alive."

"She is. Barely," said Trunks bitterly. He hesitated with the gloves Vegeta threw him, fingering them thoughtfully before drawing them on. Something white shot out and he grabbed it from the air, feeling the weight of an armored vest.

"All the more reason why you need to learn how to use proper equipment and evaluate your strengths…" said Vegeta, cutting him off. "It disgusts me to think that I was so easily cut down by two tin cans! How is that possible?"

"You had no foreknowledge, and it was my idea to come back here. Mother didn't want me to go, but I was the only one left," said Trunks, dragging the armored vest over his head. He tugged it down, then faced Vegeta with a grim look on his face.

"How… what weaknesses did I display? I must know," Vegeta asked, moving right into his face, his dark eyes inches from Trunk's own.

"You… they were all caught by surprise. I was less than three years old, sir… only Gohan saved me. He trained me to become Super Saiyan. I didn't… achieve it till… just before I came…" Trunks confessed.

"So… you've only just come into your power, have you?" Vegeta asked quietly. He paced a half circle around the boy, shaking his head when he realized that Trunks was around the same age as he was when Freeza had…

"Yes sir. Gohan was my mentor… my tutor."

"Gohan? Kakkarot's son?" asked Vegeta. "Interesting. So, did he achieve Super Saiyan."

"Yes, early on, only a few years from now. When Son Goku dies of a heart virus. I don't know WHY he didn't come back. I shouldn't be here."

"You're here now boy. And as such, you'll provide me with plenty of useful knowledge, so this enemy can be vanquished," Vegeta said. Trunks' hands balled into fists as he looked down at the ground, his jaw firming.

"I want to destroy those miserable mother fuckers for what they did to my friends, sir… you have to believe it. that's why I'm here," he said. "I don't want you to die, when I could have done something."

"Boy, you presume too much responsibility, what in the name of Planet Vegeta gives you the privilege to assign blame to yourself?" Vegeta snapped at him. "You're barely a man, Trunks. If you let your past defeats rule you, you're no better than one of the Z fighter weaklings. what the fuck COULD you have done, and why the hell does that matter NOW?"

"Sir?" Trunks asked, shocked.

"My point is this, boy. your arrogance equals my own. I thought as you did now, that if there was something I could have done in the past my planet wouldn't have been destroyed. Well kid, your friends aren't coming back. And you have to focus on avenging them now by becoming the strongest you can be, as I must. Because I'll be damned if Kakkarot defeats these androids before."

"We need all of us together! You can't do it alone, can you?"

"Boy… you try my patience."

"Doesn't a Prince need an army to command?" Trunks asked firmly.

"Yes he does. But not an army of weaklings," said Vegeta angrily.

"Show me how to fight, and I'll show you how I became Super Saiyan, sir," Trunks said quickly. "I swear I'll do what I can to show you what I know… because I don't want you to die. not in this time."

"I don't plan on it, boy," said Vegeta angrily. "So enough of that shit. Let's go and see what you're made of. And if Kakkarot's brat really has what it takes to mold a warrior."

* * *

A minute later, Trunks and Vegeta stood in the Capsule 3 gravity chamber together. Vegeta barked a command to the computer in Saiyan. Carrying his sword, Trunks stood at the ready, watching Vegeta with those azure eyes beneath purple brows.

"Commence training program zeta three," Vegeta shouted to the training bots. "Now, you boy… show me how much gravity you can take."

"How much do you have, sir?" Trunks smirked. Vegeta caught the gleam in his eye, and nodded as he turned up the setting.

"The gravity will increase in increments from 10 up to 200, and you'll feel a gradual shift," Vegeta said. Trunks felt the weight pressing down on every square inch of his body. He gasped under the heavy armor, determined not to fail the man he'd just met. Vegeta sensed the need to please, and planned to see what the boy was made of.

"Let's forget the fringe and fancy shit, and do some basic exercises. We're currently at two hundred g's, and you seem to be bearing it reasonably well. Drop and give me 12,000 pushups. we need to build up your load bearing under greater pressure," Vegeta ordered. "I'll set the pace. try to keep up."

"Right," Trunks nodded, dropping to his hands. Vegeta noticed as the boy reached 100 that he'd resorted to one hand behind his back. Sweat beaded on his face, as the lavender brows furrowed with intense concentration.

For the first hour or so, Vegeta watched as Trunks matched him pushup for pushup. Even when Vegeta pushed only with his index finger he glanced at his training partner across the room. Trunks had just managed to push his body vertically on two of his fingers, while Vegeta used just his index. Normally Vegeta would not use armor for a simple workout, but there was a certain ceremony about this training exercise. It felt right to don the armor, and force the boy to prove if he was worth his claims of Saiyan blood or not.

"That will do," Vegeta panted, flipping over to land on his boots.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to skip the preliminaries and have a REAL challenge?" Trunks asked.

"You asked for it, you'll get it, boy," Vegeta snickered. "Are you sure?"

"Very, aren't you?" Trunks asked.

"Hmmm. Now, throw a ki blast and see if you can deflect it as it passes from one bot to another like this," Vegeta ordered, as the room increased in pressure. Trunks panted and sweated, as the gravity reached 100. So far the energy balls glanced back and forth like a pinball relay.

"Your turn," said Vegeta.

Trunks aimed his ki blast at the center of the cluster. From bot to bot it ricocheted, then surged back towards him. He crouched into a stance and crossed his arms, blocking the blast with a ki shield. His missile glanced off and slammed into the furthest bot, knocking it into the next.

"Match power for power! I want to see what you can do boy!" Vegeta shouted. "Try this!"

Vegeta surged his hands together after having them at his sides. Trunks slashed his hands through the air, generating his own move.

"Big Bang!" Vegeta gritted.

"Burning attack!" Trunks shouted, surging his own beam towards Vegeta's energy creation. An enormous blue flash knocked both men backwards in opposite directions. Just in time they shielded one another from the feedback. Vegeta panted and gasped, glancing across the clearing smoke to see Trunks crouched there with his arms crossed before his face.

"Adequate," Vegeta nodded critically. "Did you develop that attack yourself?"

"It's a modified Gallic Gun, sir," said Trunks quickly.

"Is it? The purpose of those gestures at the beginning," Vegeta gasped, wiping sweat from his dark brows.

"To distract the enemy, of course," Trunks answered with a grin. "Why not show a little style?"

"Style won't win a battle, kid, that's why. but I'll overlook the need for showing off when I consider that you have a slight point. But make no mistake, I don't like this cute shit," Vegeta snarled in distaste. Trunks frowned disapprovingly, tensing.

"I thought style was important to a Prince," Trunks retorted, pushing his hair out of his face.

" I don't know what Gohan taught you, but I'm taking over your training now. I think that you could do with a lot more basic calisthenics and increases in hyper speed…" Vegeta said, straightening up to his regal posture. He moved into a defensive crouch, inching towards Trunks.

"I'd like that, but why?" Trunks asked, dropping into a similar stance.

"I may have been taken by surprise in your time, and you may be stronger, but your basic form is sloppy. You're making the same mistakes Kakkarot does. Wielding your power like a clumsy tool when you could wield it like a true Saiyan warrior. You may rely on your Super Saiyan powers, but it takes considerable time to power up. A Prince and his fighters always lay the fancy moves on a foundation of solid training…"

"Gohan showed me what I needed to survive. With all due respect if those moves can't stop the androids…" Trunks answered.

"Super Saiyan forms aside, you need to learn this, if you're to fight with me, boy," said Vegeta impatiently. He waved his hand dismissively.

"Excuse me but did you say fight with you?" Trunks asked.

"Are you deaf, kid?" Vegeta snorted. "I won't have you getting careless because you have achieved what I've not. There's no substitute for real experience…"

"You mean the fighting styles you used," said Trunks lifting a brow.

"You lack speed. And I'll show you exactly how to go about doing it. Together with my expert training and your counsel in achieving Super Saiyan, we may well not need the others."

"I only hope you're right, sir," said Trunks quietly. His eyes focused right into Vegeta's for an intense soul probing moment. The Saiyan Prince uncomfortably clenched his fists at his sides when staring back at that odd lavender mirror image. For an instant he saw something there that was dastardly familiar. Just what about Trunk's visage resembled his was elusive, but perhaps it was the overall anger radiating under a veneer of indifference.

"What's your problem, boy?" Vegeta barked.

"Nothing sir," Trunks said, turning his back to Vegeta. He ignored him with all the indifference that Vegeta had afforded the other Z fighters. Deliberately Trunks copied every aspect of Vegeta's attitude, down to the sweep of his lavender brows and the nose thrust into the air.

"Bullshit," Vegeta snapped. "Out with it. You're about ready to blow up by the looks of it. so out with it."

"I don't want you hurting Mom," said Trunks angrily. "That's the one thing I won't tolerate, sir."

"As if THAT's any concern of yours…"

"It IS my concern, Father!" Trunks snapped at him, wheeling on his father with disgust written across his young face. He hiked a finger at Vegeta, hollering at him, "And damn you if you can't understand it! She's wasted 15 years of her life hurting because she never knew that you gave a damn about her."

"WHAT was that?" Vegeta snapped back. "EXCUSE me?"

"There's no excuse for it, Father," Trunks growled. "For YEARS I've wanted to hold her and be everything for her that… that…"

"WHAT?" Vegeta demanded. "What the HELL crawled up your ass, you brat?"

"That you never did, okay?" Trunks shouted. "You were never THERE for her cause you DIED! I know it makes no sense but I could see the pain on her face whenever I asked about you. it was like she was ashamed to talk about something, well I wanna know why in hell she can't mention your name without that pained look on her face!"

"You're a fool, you stupid brat," Vegeta shot back. "You DARE compare your loss to mine?"

"I compare NOTHING, FATHER!" Trunks yelled. Vegeta felt his power spike to an incredible plateau as Trunks gritted his teeth. Reality seemed to explode as he blazed with golden energy.

"HOW DARE YOU! You know who you're talking to you ungrateful brat!" Vegeta roared. A fury matching Trunks exploded and the whole world became a blinding supernova. "DAMN YOU!"

"No damn YOU Father! Damn you for dying damn you for hurting mom! Damn you for claiming she was never GOOD enough for you!" Trunks yelled. With a snarl Vegeta launched himself as Trunks hurled a ki blast at him.

Royal blue energies changed to gold as both men lunged to the attack. Trunks fist flashed out, blocked by Vegeta's. A sharp knee to Vegeta's gut knocked the wind out of him. He zipped out as Trunks slammed his arm into Vegeta's back. Enraged, the Prince raised his knee and pegged Trunks in his abdomen. They crashed like lightening, then flipped back to regard one another, heaving in and out with great breaths.

"You wanted to know what it takes to be a super Saiyan, sir." Trunks panted. "Do you REALLY want to know?"

"I DEMAND! It's my birthright!" Vegeta yelled.

"You have more than enough anger. it kills you to know you have the secret all along and you can't reach it. is THAT why you've hated my mother?"

"You'll DIE for that! NOBODY questions my choices!" Vegeta raged. "How DARE YOU presume to question my mate! NOBODY does that!"

"Would you die for her? Or is she just a WEAKNESS?" Trunks asked, curling his mouth into a mocking sneer at his father.

"You… you…" Vegeta gritted, hurling ki blast after ki blast at him. Trunks' hands flew in a frenzy to deflect each bolt. His hair sizzled with golden energy so bright it was blinding Vegeta to everything except the outrage burning through every inch of his body.

"You want to know why Son Goku and Son Gohan always were powerful. Well I guess the weak things like LOVE and family gave them ENOUGH hatred to fight! Too bad YOU the all powerful prince never could figure it out!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta howled, throwing himself on Trunks. Something snapped inside him and he was raising his fists to pummel the boy. Then his hands closed around Trunks' neck, slowly strangling him. Trunks slammed both his wrists on either side of Vegeta's face, causing the Prince to release him. Then he grasped Vegeta's hands in his own, pushing back with all his strength.

"Look at you. Do you realize what you did?" Trunks yelled, holding Vegeta's wrists back with his hands held up. "Father don't you see?"


	16. Father and Son face the Briefs

**_Chapter 16 Flashpoint_**

**_

* * *

_**

"RRAGGGH!" Vegeta roared, his hands closing around the boy's throat. Trunks had a smile on his face that was halfway between pride and sadness. At that moment Vegeta realized his power signature had gone from royal blue to something else. Every inch of his skin was ablaze, and he saw a burning reflection in Trunk's eyes that were not from within. The entire gravity room had become molten hot whiteness more intense than the unfiltered light of the sun.

Trunks screamed even louder, shoving a burst of ki to explode in Vegeta's face. He slammed his foot up to kick Vegeta off, breaking his hold. Vegeta tumbled back; barely regaining his feet as Trunks staggered up and stood over him.

"Look at yourself… look… you've… you've…" Trunks panted, dropping to his knees near Vegeta. The Prince staggered up with raised hands when Trunks grabbed his sword and held it up before the Prince. Golden light flashed off its surface, gleaming right in the Prince's eyes.

"How… what the HELL?" Vegeta gasped, realizing that his own visage was reflected therein.

"It's you. Tell me WHAT you see, is that YOU?"

"I… I can't believe it," Vegeta gasped, holding his gloved hands before his face. He grabbed Trunk's wrist holding the sword, seeing the distorted gremlin whipping up and down the funhouse blade with an emerald stare.

"It was inside you all along. You just needed the right reason to reach for it, Father," Trunks said with a triumphant smile. He lowered his sword and regarded Vegeta with eyes that were slightly averted.

"What… what did I do… damn it how?" Vegeta panted, exhilarated at the feel of the ki surging through him that matched Trunks own right at that moment. Such blinding power that pushed his strength to the limit of what felt indestructible.

"You've got what you wanted. Are you ready to realize how?" Trunks asked. Vegeta levitated over to a reflective panel near the GR readout.

"After all this time," Vegeta gasped, blinking at the golden haired Saiyan gasping back up at him. His hair resembled much as it had before, except every inch seethed and crackled with the aura surrounding him. Green eyes pulsed with a hidden vibration, equal in intensity to the future boy standing over his shoulder. Except Trunk's violent hair had stood up on end like the points of a raging flame, obliterating any sign of 'ningen' genes. In that form he appeared just as the legendary had been described, a strange twin to his own self.

"Congratulations, Father you've done it," Trunks said, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"But how… I can't believe that… you… you pissed me off. I've ALWAYS been angry enough, why NOW?" Vegeta demanded, clenching his fists.

"Because you have a good reason to be. One that doesn't involve being the best or the strongest. I pushed you hard enough to hate and explode in rage for something more pure. Your choice to be with Bulma who's your mate…" Trunks said. "Your own existence, everything that pushed you back you wanted to push away so you could fight for what you believed in."

"It's hatred."

"Not hatred turned into destruction, but the passion to act, to be more than you are now, to push your limits. That's the trigger, Father."

"There must be another level, because there seems no limit to what I can do," Vegeta panted. He dropped to his knees, and then felt hands clenching him to hold him up.

"You're angry. Angry and full of hatred. That's not enough. I know what I faced isn't what you have, but it doesn't' matter. You've got your own reasons to fight, Father."

"You won't address me in that manner, boy," said Vegeta angrily.

"What?"

"Anyone who knows what buttons to press like that… to achieve this… can only be my son," the Prince said quietly as he turned to Trunks, pushing away the boy's hand so he could stand on his own.

"Are you serious?"

"Did I STUTTER, son?" Vegeta growled.

"No Father, you didn't," said Trunks with a smirk that transfigured into a look of absolute joy.

"Don't get mushy on me, because I HATE PDA's," Vegeta snapped, holding up his hand.

"Yes Father, of course," said Trunks. Awkwardly he rested a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Vegeta grasped Trunks' outstretched hand, shaking it with his other hand resting on top. For a time they shook one another's hands, and then awkwardly slapped one another on the back.

"Your mother is going to wonder what the hell we're doing out here… so I suggest we conclude for today, son," said Vegeta, choking on the last word.

"Yes of course," Trunks nodded. Power leeched out of both of them, returning the room to its former red state.

"Deactivate gravity," said Vegeta. He wiped sweat away from his forehead, and then saw Trunks holding two bottles of spring water.

"Though you'd like one, Dad."

"I'm not ready for that term. Father will do," Vegeta corrected him.

"Of course," he nodded; stunned that Vegeta was even acknowledging him as his kin.

Trunks heard Vegeta shout to him as he climbed out of the locker room shower. "Hey, boy, you call these appropriate clothes?"

"Sorry Father I only have the one set," Trunks said.

"These will suffice," Vegeta said, throwing something at him. Trunks caught the bundle of loose baggy jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Thanks," he said, holding them out as if they were made of gold. "It's been ages since I had a change. I was getting kinda ripe."

"No doubt. Your mother hates the smell of unwashed male," Vegeta snorted. "Now, unless you want to hear her screeching at you or myself, I suggest you make all haste."

"Right, but what do we tell her?"

"Let's just surprise her, shall we?" Vegeta said with a mischievous look. "I'm still getting used to this whole… parent thing."

"At least you don't have to change diapers, Father. I don't think you'd care for that," Trunks laughed.

"Shut up will you… don't give her any ideas! I'll have enough trouble when your 'little brother' comes along!"

"Whatever you say," Trunks began to laugh, thinking of Vegeta changing diapers. He quickly dressed and emerged from the locker room with his own clothes folded into a bundle. He tossed them into the hamper without even thinking, and then saw Vegeta carefully watching him.

"It goes without saying you knew that was there," Vegeta commented, arms folded across his chest.

"Uh yeah."

"Yoo-hoo! Anyone in there?" came a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this!" Vegeta groaned. "It's the fairy godmother from HFIL!"

"Nana?" laughed Trunks. "I'm sure she'll flip."

"I don't want them to know just yet… it could be dangerous," said Vegeta quickly.

"What do you want to tell them, then, Father?"

"I don't know."

Trunks chuckled. "Don't worry; it's up to you, Father. I'll do whatever you think's best… as long as they don't hurt Mom's feelings."

"You should call us sir and Ma'am when in mixed company, boy," said Vegeta. "That goes in line with your appallingly good manners…"

"Okay," Trunks said. "Now, where shall I say I'm from? I guess in Nana's mind outer space is as good as anything."

"Just tell them you're from the future. She won't care one way or the other," Vegeta relented, too tired to argue.

He opened the door to the yard, and strode across it. The light blue sweatshirt and jeans were a casual fit, interesting in contrast to Trunks wearing faded blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Vegeta threw him what appeared to be a leather jacket, and Trunks glanced at it with reverence.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, I can't stand it. It's yours if you want it," Vegeta shrugged as Trunks pulled it on.

"Cool," Trunks said, running his fingers over the leather. He picked up the sword belt and was about to put it on when Vegeta snatched it away.

"No weapons in the house, brat," said Vegeta with a huff. "I'll put that with the armor if you please. I have enough bitching from Bulma about using ki blasts."

"Just like Mom," Trunks shook his head with a grin.

"Oho there you are, and oh my goodness you have ANOTHER good looker with you? What is your name young man?" Bunny gasped as she eyed Trunks standing there.

"Um…"

"His name is Trunks, and he's a relative of mine," the Prince said quickly. "Trunks is the pronunciation in your language."

"OH what a coincidence, my father in law had the SAME name! Well, come on in! Bulma told me that you had company… but you look so handsome… are you unmarried?"

"Um… yeah… but…" Trunks blushed.

"Enough. Look can you find this brat a room while I go find Bulma?" Vegeta snorted frustrated.

"Oh YES, definitely!" Bunny squealed, running her hand over Trunk's shoulder. "Right this way, you handsome thing! I love your jacket! Bulma's young man has one EXACTLY like it!"

"I'm sure he does," Trunks began to snicker as Vegeta glared at him.

"Not a WORD, boy," Vegeta snapped. "Is dinner ready? I'm starving?"

He marched into the house followed by Bunny and Trunks in his new clothes. All the way there, Trunks awkwardly answered with a 'yes' or 'no' to the grandmother he'd only seen in pictures and remembered from when he was just a toddler. When they entered the main sitting room, Trunks glanced in disbelief at how pristine and whole everything appeared. He fought back tears with extreme difficulty through the whole trek to the dining room.

"I've got dinner ready. You sit right over here, you hunky young stud, and you sit over here, in your usual place next to our little princess."

"I know where to sit in my own house, woman," Vegeta grumbled to Mrs. Briefs.

She took his shoulder and gently pushed him to sit, but to Trunk's surprise Vegeta made no move to remove Nana's hand. He would always think of Bunny as Nana, he realized. Immediately Trunks removed his jacket and looked for a place to hang it. Bunny took it and indicated he should sit opposite Vegeta. Five plates were set out, one at the head, while the two in the middle across from his were for Vegeta and Bulma, while the one to his other side was for Bunny.

She squealed with delight at the sight of Trunks unfolding his napkin to place on his lap. "Such GOOD manners! My STARS this is delightful. Where did you say you were from?"

"The future?" Trunks teased, looking at Vegeta for a grudging nod.

"Where WERE you? Vegeta… Trunks?" Bulma called out before emerging to stand in the dining room entrance. Her eyes widened at the sight of Trunks and Vegeta calmly sitting at the table with neutral matching expressions. Bunny flitted about, dishing out food for both of them.

"If you're a Saiyan I know that you'll need plenty of fried chicken… I've got lots for both you handsome young men," Bunny said.

"Vegeta? Are you all right?"

"Everything's FINE, Bulma, what did you think?" Vegeta snorted at her indignantly.

"Hi ma'am," said Trunks, glancing at Bulma with a blush on his face. "Um, he got me some clothes. I hope it's not a problem."

"Not at all, man… it's just weird. I thought I'd see only ONE of you coming back from training," Bulma quipped, walking over and taking a seat by Vegeta. He smirked.

"What did you think? I'm not going to reduce a guest to ashes on the first day. I AM a Prince, and this brat does have manners, so I decided he could stay a little while. But it's not permanent!" Vegeta said quickly.

"Trunks?"

"Yep, it's true. I won't be staying forever. Just till Vegeta says it's time for me to go," Trunks said. Bulma raised a blue brow at Trunk's formal address. Vegeta reached for the plate as it passed around, loading up his dish with a mountain of mashed potatoes before passing it to Bulma.

"Honey, I smell dinner!" Called Dr. Briefs. Immediately Trunks' head snapped around to behold the older scientist shuffling in wearing a lab coat. Bunny rushed over to remove the coat and replace the black cat that was yawning and mewing on his shoulders.

"Sit down, you're just in time. We have a guest, and he's related to Bulma's young man!"

"Another one?" Dr. Briefs asked, sitting down at the head. "Well that's astonishing."

"Hello sir," said Trunks politely, standing up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Briefs."

"He knows my name. Who are you, sonny?"

"His name is Trunks," said Vegeta quickly. "And he's Saiyan as I am. You need know nothing else."

"Hmm, I thought you said your planet was destroyed."

"Some of us survived," said Vegeta annoyed. "He arrived earlier today. And he's a member of my family."

"Your family? Are there more like you at home?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

Vegeta inhaled deeply. "Well, he's… he's my son."

"Your SON?" gasped Dr. Briefs. "How is THAT possible?"

"Are you dim? It's the usual way!" Vegeta glared at him.

Bulma's mouth dropped open wide in shock. Trunks blushed, and Vegeta held up his finger for silence. Dr. Briefs glanced at Bulma with worry, causing Vegeta to scowl profusely.

"So, you're interested in a man who already has a son?" Dr. Briefs said quietly. "Bulma, sweetie, do you know about this?"

"I love him, dad," she whispered.

"No you idiot, he's from the FUTURE! He's the child of me and your own daughter curse it! Not that it's any of your business!" Vegeta glared at everyone.

"Who cares where he came from?" Mrs. Briefs said. "He's one of the family if he's this handsome young man's son!"

"Well, if you ARE from the future, and you're a Briefs, welcome sonny," said Dr. Briefs, shaking Trunk's hand. "You have exceptionally good manners and that goes far."

"Humph," Vegeta snickered.

"Thank you, Gramps," Trunks said with a bow. "I would love to hear your latest research."

"And you well may. Are you a scientist?"

"My mother is very smart," said Trunks quickly. Bulma blushed, and Vegeta smirked with his arms folded over his chest.

"What's your line of work?" asked Dr. Briefs. "Are you one of those Z fighters that Bulma has over?"

"He's a secret agent," Vegeta said quickly. Bulma opened her mouth, but felt Vegeta's hand slipping over her thigh to give it a pinch.

"I'll put you in that spare room just down from theirs," Bunny smiled as she patted Trunk's shoulder. "If that's all right?"

"Whatever, just let's eat already! I'm starving!" Vegeta barked irritably. Bunny sat down next to a blushing Trunks and they inclined their heads for a moment while Dr. Briefs gave a reverent word to their ancestors. Then it was time to dig in. Trunks heard his mom and Bunny chattering over the latest styles while Dr. Briefs put in a word here or there. Vegeta was mostly silent while Trunks patiently endured Bunny's questions in the most evasive manner. Vegeta or Bulma quickly fielded some of them in their cryptic manner. Not once did Vegeta snap at Trunks, much to Bulma's amazement.

* * *

Thirty plates were piled on the sideboard an hour later. Everyone laughed and joked around the Briefs family table, sipping wine together in the warm chandelier light cast from overhead. Even Vegeta cracked a small smirk that suggested anything but smugness. Trunks smiled as he listened to Dr. Briefs story about a tracking system he'd just invented. Vegeta's left hand rested on Bulma's thigh, gently stroking it up and down out of view of everyone else. She rested her left hand on top, stroking the back of his hand thoughtfully. Both were lost in Trunk's peeling resonant laughter, and in their own thoughts.

"Wow I'm stuffed," Trunks said, rubbing his belly. "You're a terrific cook as always, grandma. I mean as I've always heard Vegeta boast."

"Ohh you're too kind! You are definitely one of our kids," Bunny cooed, and leaned over to peck an embarrassed Trunks on the cheek. He glanced helplessly at his 'parents'.

"You're on your own there, brat," Vegeta smirked at Trunks. Bulma felt Vegeta's hand slide up her thigh and give it a suggestive squeeze. Soon her skin coloring matched her future son's.

"I'm going to be in my lab tonight, sweetie. So make sure I get some tea," said Dr. Briefs. He rose from the table and walked around to where Trunks still sat.

"Thank you sir, for letting me stay here," he said.

"You're welcome. I hope you have all you need. My daughter and new… grandson. Make sure… as well as the missus… so you just shout," said Dr. Briefs. "And if you want to see my latest invention, come along tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Gramps," Trunks smiled. Dr. Briefs kissed his wife, then Bulma on the cheek. He patted Vegeta on the shoulder before exiting. Vegeta's left hand reappeared from where it had sat on Bulma's lap, and Trunks blinked at the gleam of gold on the third finger. He hadn't seen Vegeta's hands without the gloves, and it staggered him.

Bulma blinked as well, glancing at Vegeta's finger. She shot him a questioning glance as she touched it. Vegeta gave a small smirk, and whispered something into her ear. "Later, I'll explain Bulma," he promised.

"How much later?" she blinked.

"In bed," he whispered back.

"Um, is there anything else I need to do, father? Ma'am before I see where I'm staying?" trunks asked them awkwardly.

"Where did you park your time machine?" Vegeta asked quickly.

"I took care of that," Bulma said. "I had it encapsulated and it's in my laboratory now. I hope I'm charging it quickly…"

"I could go look and make sure," Trunks offered. "I'm sure you both have lots to talk about…"

"You do that, son, and then turn in. I will be commencing training at 0700 tomorrow," said Vegeta quickly. "Meet me at the gravity room. A training suite will be at the foot of your bed."

"Training?" Bulma blinked.

"His powers need work," Vegeta said casually, sipping the last of his milkshake.

"But what were you two doing?"

"Testing my powers," said Trunks with an elusive smile. "Right?"

"Right," Vegeta nodded. "The boy will be staying here till he's ready to leave."

"That's great. but I thought…" Bulma blinked, looking from Trunks to Vegeta in confusion.

"It's been taken care of," said Vegeta. "What, did you think I'd blow up the house?"

"You two weren't really getting along. what's going on here?"

"Let's just say we reached an understanding, right?" Trunks smiled, getting up from his chair and going around standing by Bulma.

"MEN!" she snorted. "Go on and have your joke."

"Good night, Mom," said Trunks as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She gasped as he hugged her from where he crouched.

"Good night Trunks," she answered, feeling strange about this nearly grown man referring to her with such familiarity.

"Good night, boy," Vegeta grunted, holding up two fingers in a strange salute.

"Good night Father," said Trunks, repeating the gesture. He strode off, beaming with happiness. Bulma swallowed hard, blinking at Vegeta with her mouth wide open.

"He's not so annoying once you get accustomed to him," Vegeta reflected.

"You… you… son of a…"

"Don't sit there catching flies, woman," Vegeta snickered, leaning over to kiss her trembling lips. Bulma squealed with outrage and relief when Vegeta's tongue thrust hungrily into her mouth. For a time the two lovers shared the deep kiss, their passions inflaming till Bulma pulled away for breath.

"Vegeta you could have TOLD me."

"What, and spoil my surprise?" he winked, stroking her cheek. "You and I have much to discuss regarding the Prince of All Saiyan's misperceptions and what he can do to make amends to his life mate."

"It had better be good," Bulma glared at him, though her heart was flip-flopping with ecstasy in her chest.

* * *


	17. Prince and his Lady

**_Chapter 17_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z. Toriyama and Funimation do. This is Fan fiction and I don't get paid for writing this!_

_Rated R for implied situations and language. Nothing gratuitously full out LEMON, but a citrus limey taste here! _

_

* * *

_

"Okay, mind explaining WHAT the hell is going on?" Bulma stammered.

"Stop asking foolish questions, Bulma, and come with me," Vegeta answered.

"I won't till you explain!" she snapped. Vegeta swept her up in his arms and levitated three feet above the floor. Bulma squealed indignantly as Vegeta flew through the house, up the stairs and to their room.

He kicked open the door, still carrying a totally confused woman in his arms into the cool quiet darkness of the bedchamber.

"I don't get this… what on earth?" she asked. Vegeta unceremoniously tossed her onto the vast bed. Under her she felt silk sheets, and strange slippery flat things. Turning away, Vegeta walked over to close and lock the door behind them.

"Quiet Bulma. I didn't give you permission to speak," Vegeta smirked. He sat on the edge of the bed, and crawled across it.

"You jerk, I won't do anything till you explain," she stammered. Vegeta's hand slid up her inner thigh. Growling he straddled her with jeans clad thighs, pushing down on her from above.

"If you'll be quiet I shall, my little blue minx," Vegeta purred. Leaning over he kissed her lips softly, then slid his tongue forth to taste her.

"You're insane!" she gasped. Vegeta pulled off his sweatshirt, throwing it to the side casually. Reaching under him he cupped her breasts, moving off to straddle her legs lower down.

"I have good reason. It's not every day a Prince gets some sense kicked into him," said Vegeta with a sigh.

"WHAT?"

"Bulma, listen to me," Vegeta said quickly. He raised his finger and aimed a ki blast over her head. It streaked across several dozen candles that twinkled. In the flickering glow she saw she was lying on a bed covered in rose petals.

"Ohhh Vegeta, I didn't think you'd had a romantic bone in your body!"

"I consulted with Kakkarot's loud mate," said Vegeta.

"Is Goku…"

"He is on his way now," said Vegeta. "And his brat said that his dreams confirmed this. But tonight I must deal with you."

"DEAL with me? Vegeta!"

"Shh," he hissed into her ear. He reached down to tug at her shirt. She sat up partly so he could pull it off. His fingers slid down her warm flesh, to rest on her belly momentarily before working on the button on her jeans. Hot breath fanned her face, then down her bare skin goospimpling with the intensity. All over her bare skin he slid ungloved hands, tingling with the tiniest bit of ki to sooth her sore muscles.

"Vegeta-Chan, what are you buttering me up for?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're being VERY nice."

"Simply this, I did not trust what you said regarding the boy. And I wished to correct my oversight," said Vegeta. He peeled back the covers, pulling them both inside the silk sheets.

"You don't always do that… with this," she whispered. "I can't believe it."

"Bulma, you matter to me greatly," said Vegeta. "And I desire you. That's all that you need know."

"But Trunks, you were ready to… now you're all hunky dory! What the hell happened?"

"Trunks happened," said Vegeta, rolling her on top of him. He pulled her into a hungry deep kiss that made her squeal through his lips with delight.

"You called him by his name. what changed your mind?" Bulma gasped.

"He's quite an annoying brat, just like his mother," said Vegeta, purring into her ear.

"His… mother… you mean you admit…"

"Hmmm," Vegeta answered. Again he flipped her over, pinning her wrists by her face.

"You sneaky son of a BITCH!" she gasped.

"I have no relation to canines, it's simian," he snickered, licking the scar on her neck before biting it open.

"OWWW!" she screamed, flinching as he bit down and lapped her blood.

"Mate me," he whispered. "Mate with me, my little blue haired minx…"

"Oh, Vegeta," she sighed deeply, then let him make love to her.

Much later, Vegeta licked her blood from his lips. Bulma lay sated against her Prince, savoring the sweetness of his blood that she'd lapped delicately along with the tingling of his ki throughout her. They sighed in mutual pleasure at the closeness they shared at this moment.

"Vegeta?" she asked, tracing his scars as she always did.

"Hmm?" he asked, opening on eye to look at her.

"Please tell me what made you so nice to Trunks."

"I'm not NICE," he snorted, turning over to face her.

"I mean civil," she corrected, biting his ear.

"That's better," Vegeta snorted. "Honestly who do you think I am?"

"That's a good question. Where's my Vegeta and what have you DONE with him, buster?" she snapped, thumping his chest.

"That boy is every bit as arrogant despite the sickeningly sweet courtly manners he portrays," Vegeta smirked. "A dangerous combination. He dared say things that would cause me to slay most beings."

"Huh?" Bulma asked, sitting up to let the blankets fall. Vegeta snared her on top of him, kissing her hard for a moment.

"There are special ways of initiating a boy into the rites of becoming a Saiyan man," said Vegeta. "I am going to train him as a true Saiyan warrior… starting tomorrow…"

"Um, is that a BAD thing?"

"Depends on your perspective. He was most adequate, but rough. There's much we can teach each other," said Vegeta.

"This is not real," she whispered.

"It's not every day a man meets his son, and gets his ass kicked. And don't you DARE tell a soul."

"Vegeta," she gasped.

"Naturally. That boy has three times the power at his age that I did… but he's sloppy," said Vegeta critically.

"Vegeta, he survived when the others were killed."

"Pure chance. Not that he did not do an adequate job of dispatching Frieza, but he relies too much on his Super Saiyan form. I will take the pup and make a warrior of him, worthy of our Saiyan heritage," Vegeta crowed.

"But he's half human, I don't want him to be…"

"He'll be hard and strong, able to face whatever is thrown at him. And so will OUR son," Vegeta said quickly. "Not everyone has the chance to perfect techniques. Then when he returns to his time he can avenge his father properly."

"But…"

"Bulma, he's a halfway decent boy. Someone needs to make a man of him," Vegeta said slowly. "I'm not a simpering sentimental idiot like Kakkarot. But I can be a good father, even if I can't be a 'daddy'. I won't sell him into his enemy's hands. I'd rather die."

"And let him have some of his strength from his mother," said Bulma.

"He has to fight if someone sees that purple hair on him in school," Vegeta smirked.

"Where did you get that ring buster?"

"I figured it was socially acceptable, even if not Shinto tradition, for a married man to wear one. That is what your parents do," he said.

"You never said anything before."

"There is one for you as well," he said, pulling something out from under her pillow.

"Oho Vegeta."

"We are mates, woman. I won't have someone getting confused on this manner. Now, will you put it on the appropriate finger or not?"

"You put it on me," she said, holding up her hand. Vegeta slid the band identical to his on her finger, and then nipped the end.

"Now everyone will know."

"What about weakness?"

"The boy and I will train here, and protect you," said Vegeta quickly. "And when I go to train in space, he and Kakkarot's brat will protect you here at Capsule. The boy will defend his mother as he promised."

"But you said you'd…"

"I will train here for a time. AT least till the brat knows the basics… and then I will go into space and become stronger. Trunks will stay here and defend you and the unborn child till I get back. I won't leave you defenseless. He will continue to train in my GR here, and when I am satisfied I will come back. It's Saiyan tradition for a mated male to spend four months apart from his mate."

"Trunks?"

"Will protect you here as he has in his time. I won't leave you alone," said Vegeta. "If he's a true Saiyan he'll do this task for me."

"Vegeta, I love you," Bulma whispered.

"I know Bulma, I do. For the first time there should be no doubt that I am beginning to comprehend what that word means," Vegeta whispered, stroking her cheek. Bulma reached up to kiss him as he drew her into his arms. Again they sealed their mating bond by making love as a husband and wife.

* * *


	18. Expectant Father and Ki donor

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_**Chapter 18**_

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama and Funimation have the rights. I don't get paid for this because it's fan fiction, so don't sue me! The only thing that's mine is the planet Idsarsei 7, and some plot bunnies that got this to where it is now. Thanks to Bulma the Babe for beta'ing this concept, and to my readers who have inspired me to keep this going!_

* * *

Next thing Bulma remembered was slowly dragging herself out of a stupor. Whatever lovemaking had elapsed had wrung the life out of her, and she couldn't move except to push herself over. Groaning, she put her hand over her mouth and narrowly avoided unloading her dinner into the sweat soaked sheets.

"Bulma aren't you awake yet?" Vegeta bellowed from somewhere in the distance.

"I'm gonna puke," she sobbed, hugging her stomach. Instantly she felt hands on her shoulders. There was the warmth of his body, but the barrier of his gloves between their skin.

"What's going on? Trunks was worried that you hadn't awakened, and your idiot mother insisted I let you sleep, but it's almost noon!" Vegeta ranted, swinging her to sit up. She caught hold of his shoulders and buried her face in one, feeling the hard coolness of armor against her cheek.

"I can't move. I'm so tired," she whined. Her stomach heaved, and Vegeta knew that he had little time before his favorite armor and suit would need desperate cleaning.

"Why the hell didn't you say so?" he grumbled, lifting her as if she were a small child. Against his shoulder she laid her cheek, hanging onto him as he walked her into the bathroom. Just as he set her on the side of the tub she offered her dinner to the porcelain god. Gloved hands on either shoulder held her in place as he held his breath from the stench.

"Damn it, you son of a bitch I hate you," she whined.

"You're blaming THIS on me?" he growled.

"It's morning sickness you moronic monkey!" she gasped through dry heaves.

"Crap," he groaned, still holding her in position. "Are you done?"

"C'mon over here and lemme see if I can stop from messing up your armor," she joked.

"No thanks. Honestly how bad will this get?" he asked impatiently, moving around to the side of the commode, and bracing her up with one hand against her shoulder.

"The first trimester's always really bad, but it's my first… and… oho I'm so tired."

Grabbing the tip of his glove in his teeth, Vegeta tugged it up and off. She saw the gleam of his gold wedding band on the third finger of his left hand.

He pressed his hand to her cheek, letting his skin touch hers, one of the few rare times he did so without leading to mating. Carefully he probed the level of ki present, judging it to be a low 15. Not satisfied, he opened his own energies, slowly letting them fill her chakras, and travel to where they were most needed.

Bulma suddenly felt her breathing synching to Vegeta's, unable to control her bodily functions as he took over through their bond. Basic autonomic functions deferred to his control as he filled her depleted energies with his own.

"Breathe with me. That's it, let me take it on," he urged. Carefully he leaned down and picked Bulma up in his arms. He carried her over to a chair that set in front of a vanity containing her trays of makeup. Kneeling between her knees, he resumed the placement of his bare hand on her temple and chin, fixing his onyx eyes into her sapphire ones.

Because the bathroom was a suite, Bulma's private facilities contained a shower, Jacuzzi tub, two commodes, and a large vanity table with two sinks. One place was sparsely populated by Vegeta's old spice shaving cream, and a comb and disposable razors. The other had a small knee hole which accommodated a seated woman, and a swiveling makeup mirror for doing close up work.

"What are you doing?" she panted, resting her forehead against his. Vegeta moved closer, wrapping his other hand still sheathed in a glove around her lower back.

"Synching our ki," he grumbled. "Something I haven't done in a while, and it's high time I did so."

"What will you do when the baby's born?" she asked, reaching up to play with his widow's peak.

"You won't need this as often. Trunks will be able to assist you when I'm gone…" he muttered.

"Why do you have to leave me alone?" Bulma stammered, chin wobbling. Vegeta cupped her face in both hands.

"To train in space. If the Androids come after me, I'll endanger you. Trunks can fight them on his own. He's going to stay and care for you, and his 'little brother'," Vegeta mumbled. "I must take the fight to them and I don't want you and my heir dead."

"All right," she nodded. She leaned forwards and brushed her lips to his.

Vegeta tightened his arm around her lower back, and temporarily deepened it by thrusting his tongue against hers. They stopped a moment later, awkwardly regarding one another. Reaching between them he tugged his glove back on. What a strange contrast they made, Bulma in her silk gown and bathrobe, close to the Prince in his hard modern armor and AE suit.

"Where's Trunks now?" she asked.

Vegeta climbed to his feet, after letting go of her face. "He's downstairs, no wait, I feel him coming up here. Are you sure you can sit up without emptying the contents of your stomach?" he grunted.

"I'll try," she grumbled. Vegeta slung his arm around her waist, pulling her to stand on shaky legs. Strangely she felt like she could dance if she so pleased. Bursting with royal blue ki, she felt her equilibrium returning.

"That's much better, whoa," she gasped.

"You feel up to eating, Bulma?" he asked, steadying her against himself. He let her stand on her own two feet, taking a step back.

"Yes I'll be fine. Thanks. Vegeta… tell Trunks that I'll be down to breakfast and he shouldn't worry so much," Bulma reassured him.

Vegeta pressed his lips together; sure that she wasn't completely over her nasty shock, but was too proud to admit she needed continued help. "Very well," he nodded.

"Vegeta, would you walk me down?" she asked.

"As you wish, Bulma," he nodded, offering his arm. She slid hers through it, and then walked out the door of their bedchamber with this minimal assistance.

"Miss Briefs," she muttered. "The thing that bites is that Vegeta doesn't have a last name."

"What are you chattering about?" he asked.

"Just what the heck last name I should take?" she glanced up at him. "We are married, right?"

"What need do you have for this ridiculous surname business!"

"Mrs. Bulma Briefs-Vegeta, or would it be Mrs. Bulma Prince? That would be stupid," she glanced up at him.

"Bulma, you're driving me nuts," Vegeta growled. "You'd have my name of course!"

"Um no offense but it seems a little lack luster unless we hyphenate it."

"Do as you wish, Bulma," he groaned, walking her down the stairs.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him on the cheek, then biting his ear.

"Don't mention it," he groaned.

* * *

"Mom, are you okay?" Trunks asked, rushing over from the kitchen table.

"Jeez Trunks I'm fine!" Bulma groaned. "Two men fawning over me is more than enough."

"Trunks, get your mother some hot tea," Vegeta said gruffly, pulling out a chair for her. Also clad in blue spandex and armored vest, their future son grabbed the pot to place on the stove. Eerily he seemed to know where everything was as he gathered the tea bags and cups with their saucers.

"What about you Father?" he asked.

"Hot coffee, black with nothing else," Vegeta said. Bulma blinked at him, in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Since when did YOU drink coffee?" she asked.

"I acquired a taste for the brew shortly before my last trip," said Vegeta. He sat down in the chair next to her, readjusting his gloves on his hands.

Trunks had thrust his gloves into the belt girding his waist, just under the armored vest. Unlike Vegeta, he wore the belt from his future outfit, which carried various capsules and other items he liked to have handy.

"Herbal or something else?" Trunks asked her.

"Just regular tea," she mumbled, still feeling that swimming inside. Despite Vegeta's donation of ki, she still felt sickly.

"This will help, a little ginseng mixed with the rest," Trunks muttered, grabbing loose teas and mixing them together with boiling water. Before long she had a fresh hot cup steaming in a mug that she clenched between her hands. Vegeta was nursing a cup of 100 percent black coffee, pushing away any offers of sugar or sweetener.

"You should be glad I let you sleep in. Your mother fed us breakfast… I suppose there is some left over. Show her, boy," said Vegeta.

"Right away, Father," Trunks said, getting up to walk over and open the fridge. He dug out a plate of pancakes, then stuck them into the microwave with some scrambled egg.

"Gramps always said it would put hair on my chest. I guess he was wrong," Trunks teased, pouring some for himself. He cut it with some cream and artificial sweetener, then sat down across from his young parents.

"I'm really okay guys. Vegeta here balanced my ki or something."

"Yeah, that needs to happen," Trunks nodded.

"How… what was it like?" she asked, glancing at him.

"I'm too young to remember it," Trunks teased, passing her a spoon so she could stir her sugar and honey into her brew. Vegeta rested his gloved hand across the back of her chair. While not touching her, he seemed to exert his claim over his mate in this manner by being present in her company.

"No kidding, boy. I think she meant to ask if you knew anything about Saiyan/human pregnancies, considering your own experience… through the retrospect of your parents." Vegeta asked warily.

"The ki thing was part of it. You ought to ask Chichi and Goku, really," said Trunks shyly.

"Speaking of, isn't Goku back yet?" asked Bulma.

Trunks got up from the table, and opened the fridge. Reaching in he retrieved a bottle of ketchup, and some fruit cocktail in a small glass bowl. He carried both over, and plunked them down in front of her. Vegeta lifted a brow when he saw Trunks set the bottle upside down, just like Bulma always did.

"Kakkarot's craft landed this morning. Trunks and I were just over there speaking with him," said Vegeta.

"You and Goku spoke without killing each other? I must have been sleeping longer than I thought!" Bulma shivered. She fiddled with the bottle, opening it and letting it pour on top of her scrambled eggs. Overtop the pancakes she dribbled real Vermont maple syrup.

"Didn't I promise to stave my desire for satisfaction till AFTER the androids invaded?" Vegeta grunted. "Woman, how can you forget so easily?"

"Excuse me, but some of us can't just up and fly when we want to, remember?" Bulma growled back. Trunks looked tense, but then relaxed when Vegeta lifted a brow at him. Bulma stabbed into a piece of pancake, dragging it through a mess of butter and syrup.

"Goku is catching up with his family," Trunks said, blushing profusely.

"As he should, the idiot. He needs to pay more attention to his mate, like a true Saiyan," said Vegeta quickly.

"I thought Saiyans didn't express their affections in public," Bulma said. She cut fiercely into a pancake, stabbing a piece violently before popping into her mouth.

"In the privacy of his own quarters that is," Trunks added, before Vegeta could open his mouth.

"How would you know that, boy?" he asked, glaring at him.

"I know more about Saiyan culture than you'd realize, Father," he said politely. "You… there were tapes of Saiyan history left from the pod that Raditz and the others left behind in my mom's… lab… in my time. Several dozen discs with the history of Planet Vegeta."

"Shit, why… how?" asked Vegeta, almost leaping from his chair. Gloved hands slammed against the table, rattling the dishes and spilling droplets of coffee.

"Vegeta, settle down!" Bulma urged, grabbing his wrist. In and out Vegeta's breath heaved, blinking in shock at Future Trunks sitting there as calmly as he could.

"You'll find them soon enough," Trunks said quickly. "They're not that far away. in fact you both kept overlooking them for years till… well…"

"I get the idea," said Vegeta, blushing profusely. "I had forgotten that I have retrieved them and hidden them in a secure location prior to returning here."

"Say what?" she asked, blinking at him. Now it was Bulma's turn to almost leap out of her seat, and Vegeta's turn to restrain her with a hand resting on top of her shoulder.

"Someplace on Earth's moon," said Trunks, looking at Vegeta. "Right?"

"Yes," Vegeta nodded. He tapped his temple and looked towards Bulma.

"They're telepathically encoded. Only someone with Royal Saiyan blood can access them," Trunks said quickly.

"I should have thought of that, but it proves you are who you say you are," Vegeta muttered.

"Before I put a finger down my throat with this entire father son bonding, could you please explain to me what the HELL you're doing in AE suits and armor?" Bulma demanded, throwing her knife and fork down on her empty plate. Trunks pushed a bowl of the fruit cocktail before her. Grabbing her spoon she dug it into the pile of diced peaches and pears, pushing them around.

"Father was showing me some things in the GR before we found out that Son Goku was landing," said Trunks.

"Does Goku… did he talk to Trunks?" asked Bulma, warily shoving her spoon into her mouth. Vegeta growled in a low purr at the sight of her licking fruit juice off her lips.

"Trunks and I spoke to him together," said Vegeta, sipping his coffee as he settled down. "He was quite amused to realize Trunk's Saiyan blood."

"Does he know that he's our son?" asked Bulma.

"No," said Vegeta.

"Why not?" Bulma demanded.

"His son Gohan knows enough. Knowing Kakkarot he'd blab it to the wrong person… no offense Kakkarot may be a goody two shoes but he's not the brightest crayon in the box as you human say," Vegeta snorted. "I can't let anything compromise my mate and son's safety."

"I wish you'd trust him, Father," said Trunks with regret.

Sighing, Bulma dragged her spoon through another bit of fruit before holding it just before her mouth on her spoon. She asked, "What are we going to do about… well… when he's born."

"Just say he's named after the brat here," said Vegeta.

"You sure?" Bulma asked.

"In all intents and purposes you're a member of the Royal house," said Vegeta.

"You're a stud muffin all right, Trunks," Bulma teased as Vegeta growled warningly.

"Father, admit it, you're irresistible," asked Trunks. "Right Father?"

"Right son," nodded Vegeta.

"Mm hmm," Trunks nodded, shifting in his chair to drag himself closer to the table.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked with a look of hope.

"Everyone knows that you're carrying my child now," Vegeta said softly. "What difference will it make?" He coughed profusely, letting go of her hand and getting up to pace the floor. Bulma and Trunks exchanged the same look, and then burst out laughing.

"Sorry sir, can't help it!" Trunks spluttered, while Bulma leaned on him.

"If you two are QUITE finished!" Vegeta spluttered, whirling on them.

"I can't help it. you look so cute when you're hot and bothered!" Bulma squealed. Trunks stifled his next laughs behind his hand, slamming the other on the table.

"Pain in the ass, I can see where you got your more obnoxious qualities boy," Vegeta groused. "Now if you two don't' mind I'm sensing that some uninvited guests are paying a visit."

"Who?" she asked.

"The cue ball and Dim Sum, who else?" snorted Vegeta. "It was Kakkarot's stupid idea that we all have some nauseatingly feel good social gathering to celebrate his return."

"Oh no they didn't! I don't have anything to wear!"

"Don't worry, Nana's got it covered," said Trunks, patting her hand. "And Chichi's helping her with the food. It's at a country club that you guys have some lifetime membership in not here."

"Thank gods, don't give me a heart attack!" Bulma groaned.

"Relax, Bulma. I don't want those losers crawling around my… our home unbidden. Find something suitable to wear from your attire, and be ready by eleven thirty. I shall fly you there in that wretched air car of yours, though gods knows I'd rather fly," Vegeta groused.

"I could drive," Trunks said with a sly grin.

"No thank you! If you inherited your mother's inability to drive."

"Spoil sport," Bulma pouted.

"Worth a shot. I am seventeen," Trunks laughed. "That does make me legal to drive."

"On a license from the future?" Vegeta glared at him. "Do use some common sense, brat!"

"Um, I guess you got a small point there, Father," Trunks groaned.

"I'll have to get Dad to fix you up with a Capsule Corps ID," Bulma said brightly.

"Fine whatever. Now I'm going to put in some more training. Will you be joining me, boy?"

"Yes sir. Once I know Mom's okay," said Trunks.

"Don't take forever," said Vegeta, giving Bulma's shoulder a squeeze before walking out. Trunks leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Are you mad?"

"No, just trying to keep this all straight."

"I don't want you hurt, Mom," said Trunks. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

"I hope so," Bulma said. Trunks leaned down and she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck. He kissed her forehead, resting a hand over her belly before breaking away.

She let go of him, giving him a smile before he turned and followed his father's footsteps out of the kitchen. Grabbing the rest of the fruit cocktail, she dumped it onto her plate and began to devour it ravenously.

A feeling of unrest filled her belly, but she pushed it away with the realization that Trunks and Vegeta were taking care of her together, as father and son. While he accepted this future Trunks as his own flesh and blood, he denied her link to the boy. Although it was for the safety of his doppelganger growing inside her, she still couldn't feel slighted.

"Stupid androids," she mumbled, and put her head in her hands. She rubbed her face lightly, feeling the frown lines deepening the longer she sat.

What snapped her out of suddenly feeling sorry for herself was her mother's bright chirping "HELLO!" resounding through the capsule house.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Where's my little angel?" she asked.

"In here," Bulma called. It wasn't long before she smelled pastries, and focused her mind on satisfying the odd cravings that her baby drove her to satiate. Living in the now was all she could fathom, pushing aside the fear of the future while she embraced the present.

* * *


	19. Country Club Shinanegans

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_**Chapter 20 Country Club Shenanigans**_

By Trynia Merin a.k.a. StarbearerTM a.k.a. Polymer

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Akira Toriyama does, as does Toei Animation Company and Funimation. I only own Shasta Seltzer and some other non cannon concepts. The rest I don't own sadly, and get no money for writing this. Only the wages from everyone's supportive reviews and constructive criticisms. Both are welcome, BTW! Please review!_

* * *

At the country club, white clothes draped the circular tables set at intervals on the glossy ballroom floor. A small brass band played jazz music, while the Z fighters and dates milled slowly in. Piccolo wandered in, mumbling at the ensemble, but settled for the water a waiter handed him automatically. He sat down at the table next to where Dende had already seated himself.

Krillin wandered in, arm in arm with his girlfriend Marron. Shortly behind them, another couple giggled and nudged one another. "Oh this is really posh," Marron glanced over her shoulder at her cousin.

"You aren't kidding, WOW!" Shasta giggled, squeezing Yamcha's arm tightly.

"Bulma's loaded, what can I say? And I still get the benefit of living on Capsule Corps property," said Yamcha with a lazy grin. He wore a white tuxedo with red cummerbund, while Shasta wore a silver lame dress. Krillin had a cream colored suit and matching hat, coordinating with Marron's pale pink dress. Fortunately for the sake of this event, Shasta had convinced Marron to reconcile with Krillin.

"Right this way, sirs and madams. you're with Master Roshi, aren't you?"

"That'd be us," Krillin said.

"Right this way. He's already here," said the matre d. "Good to see you again, Yamcha."

"Hey, no problem. Take it easy, and thanks," Yamcha said, passing the man a ten-zenni tip. "Could you get us some drinks to start out with some Capsule Champagne and four glasses?"

"Oho Yamcha, that's so romantic," Shasta cooed.

"Krillin, you must introduce us to your friends," said Marron. The two couples strode up to the table where Master Roshi already sat by Lunch and Tien, and Chaotzu. They were talking quickly, clinking glasses while Tien looked decidedly uncomfortable in his tuxedo, with Lunch threading her arm through his.

"What are YOU looking at?" Lunch grumbled as she glared at the two women staring at her sitting next to Tien.

"Aren't you supposed to check guns in at the door?" Shasta asked.

"Hey, nobody told ME, so bugger off," Lunch snorted.

"Relax, ladies, we can all get to know each other. Lunch, this is Shasta Seltzer, my girlfriend, and you know Marron."

"Lunch, please relax, I promised I'd wear the tuxedo, so you could at least calm down?" Tien whispered to his girlfriend. He poured her a glass of champagne, and twined his hand around hers. Raising the glass to her lips, he saw the smile light up her face because of his romantic gesture.

"Nice to meet you," Lunch mumbled politely, though she still glared suspiciously at Shasta.

"Oh, so NICE to see you two tomatoes again, my," Master Roshi peered over his sunglasses at both women. They leaned over each to kiss his baldhead, and giggled, slapping his hands away from their butts.

"C'mon, now, we're spoken for!" Marron groaned.

"You naughty man, you can look though if you're good," Shasta giggled, sitting over next to him despite Yamcha's groan.

"You're so kind to a poor old man in his twilight years," Roshi sighed, as Shasta let him get a good view of her marble white thigh poking out of the slit of her dress.

Over at the refreshment table, Trunks loosened his bow tie, and picked up the two cups of punch. Bunny waved him over, and slid her arm through his as he gave her one of them, keeping the other for himself.

"So, are you going to ask me to dance, young man?" she asked.

"Sure Nana," he said.

"You really ARE Bulma and Vegeta's son?" she asked. "Really?"

"Yes I am," Trunks smiled, blushing to her.

"I thought so! You look SO much like your grandfather when he was a young man. You're too handsome NOT to be Bulma's son," she cooed, pinching his cheek.

"Nana, stop," Trunks blushed as she kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Welcome to the family! I think it's SILLY to keep such a wonderful thing to ourselves, no matter WHERE you're from, lad," Bunny smiled, escorting him over to sit at the main table with the rest of the family. Already Vegeta sat , tugging at his shirt collar of the tuxedo he wore with one finger, while Bulma elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"The things I do for you, Bulma," Vegeta cursed, glaring at her, crossing his arms over his silk vest. Bulma leaned over and pinned a blue rose onto his collar as a boutonniere.

"Shh, just relax. This is what royalty wears on our planet!" she said. Trunks sat down on Vegeta's other side, passing a cup of punch to Bulma.

"It's non alcoholic," he said.

"Good boy, because I won't have your mother getting you addicted too early," Vegeta snorted.

"You CAN loosen it a bit, Father," Trunks said, reaching over to adjust Vegeta's tie a bit so it wasn't as constricting.

"Thank you," he mumbled, then picked up the glass of red wine sitting to his elbow. He shuddered and pushed it away.

"Try this, you'll LOVE it," Bunny said, setting a blueberry daiquiri next to Vegeta's elbow, and picking up the wine for herself.

"Why don't you drink wine?" Bulma asked.

"Freeza drank wine," Vegeta growled, turning pale at the remembrance.

"Don't remind me," Trunks said, grabbing his cup of punch by the handle and taking a swig. Vegeta lifted his daiquiri, slowly playing with the swizzle stick. Bulma noticed he wore white gloves even with the tuxedo, and groaned.

"Honestly, you don't need to be THAT formal," she snorted.

"Once a Prince, always a Prince, right, Father?" Trunks grinned.

"Humph, the more time I spend around this boy the more sense he makes. Scary," Vegeta murmured to Bulma. She giggled, and sipped on the non-alcoholic punch, letting it slide down her throat.

He saw Bulma glancing thoughtfully at Shasta and Yamcha getting up to dance, followed by Tien and Launch. Krillin blushed, offering a bent arm to Marron, who accepted.

"Why don't you invite me to dance, sonny boy?" Bunny asked Trunks, as the band started to play a jazzy two step.

"Whoops!" Trunks laughed, getting pulled to his feet by his grandmother. They spun around the dance floor, whooping and laughing breathlessly.

"Idiotic fools," mumbled Vegeta.

Bulma sighed deeply, rubbing her hand over her stomach. "Does this dress make me look fat or something?" she mumbled.

"Bulma, shut up and accompany me in this dance," Vegeta grumbled, pushing him away from the table. Offering his gloved hand, he stood impatiently by her chair.

"Why Vegeta, you NEVER dance."

"A prince must learn all manner of ridiculous customs," Vegeta snorted, taking Bulma's silk blue gloved hand in his, giving it a squeeze. He slid his other hand at the small of her back, accepting her hand across his shoulders. Remarkably he stayed perfectly in step, not stepping on her toes at any point across the ballroom floor.

"Thank you," Bulma said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What for?" he asked, glancing at her puzzled.

"Dancing with me, arranging all this, it's like something out of a fairy tale," she said, lifting her head to gaze into his eyes.

"Humph, I'm not a barbarian monster like SOME people think," he sniffed, glancing over his shoulder at the next series of people arriving.

Bulma glanced over to where he indicated. Vegeta spun them around so she faced over his shoulder, dancing in place. Chichi tugged Goku by the arm, whispering at him to stop fidgeting at the plaid vest and powder blue double-breasted suit he wore. Gohan was clad in a matching outfit, tugging off the hat shoved down over his funny hair.

"Be nice! Son-kun's rough around the edges, but I'm dancing with YOU instead of him," Bulma whispered close to Vegeta's ear.

"Humph proves you have some taste after all," Vegeta smirked, watching Goku lead Chichi and their son to the table where Dende and Piccolo already sat. Intertwining her fingers with Vegeta's, Bulma leaned over to kiss him softly on the cheek. He flushed bright red with embarrassment, mumbling under his breath in Saiyan. Sharp teeth nipped her ear, causing Bulma to yelp in retaliation.

"Beauty and the Beast more like," she quipped.

"Who's the beast and who's the beauty?" Vegeta snickered.

"I'm so gonna GET you for that, Your Royal Whyness," Bulma threatened, stepping on his toe. Vegeta lifted her up by her hips and playfully spun her around.

"That's no way for the mate of the Saiyan Prince to behave! Honestly, what WILL people think?" Vegeta chided.

Trunks and his grandmother Bunny glided past them, grinning and giving them the thumbs up. Both Bulma and Vegeta exchanged mortified glances, then stood still. Chichi and Goku cautiously spun close to them, questions written all over their faces.

"Um… hi Vegeta… Bulma… long time no see," Goku said with a smile at them.

"Now that's just crazy, of all the people to dance together!" Chichi shook her head. "Are you sure you're quite SANE dancing with him?"

"Don't they make a CUTE couple?" Bunny squealed.

"Hi, been a while," Goku blinked at Trunks. "Good to see you here."

"Who is this, a friend of yours, Goku?" asked Chichi.

"This is Trunks. From the future, Chichi," Goku said. "Right?"

"Yes Goku," nodded Trunks. "Did you get the heart medicine?"

"Yes I did," Goku nodded. "Gohan told me about me dying in the future. It stinks."

"This is my son, Trunks," Vegeta said quickly, with a nod of his head.

"I already know," Goku said with a knowing grin. Vegeta glared at Trunks, who sighed.

"I was going to tell him anyway," Trunks said. "He knows everything."

"You have a SON? What kind of a jerk are you with! Who's the mother?" Chichi gasped.

"Bulma's the mother you idiot! I'm not a philistine!" Vegeta glowered at her. Bulma's jaw dropped at his admission. It was Chichi's turn to grow faint, so she and Goku leaned heavily on one another, almost comatose.

"Your… you and Vegeta… have a SON?" gasped Chichi.

"Yes they do! Isn't it great?" Goku asked.

"But… but… how… you two… how… he's… sixteen…" Chichi inhaled, turning bright pink.

"Um… are you all right, Mrs. Son?" Trunks asked, then looked helplessly at his parents.

"The normal way, of course, what do you think? I didn't find him in the damn stork nest!" Vegeta snorted at them both.

"He's from the future, that's how," Goku said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Goku's right, that's how!" Bulma said smugly. "But he's got my brains and good looks, and Vegeta's ego."

"Thanks a lot woman," Vegeta snorted. "He has MY manners and my breeding… unlike SOME people."

"Father, you're embarrassing me!" Trunks groaned.

"You… your son," Chichi blinked then glared angrily at them both. "Look what you did! That's a NASTY joke to play on my poor husband!"

"It's true!" Bulma snorted.

"It is," Goku said, rubbing his wife's back.

"But how… when did you two," Chichi stammered. "You're not even married… and Bulma, are you pregnant?"

"Yes you idiot! Are you as stupid as Kakkarot?" Vegeta blurted out.

"How can you just carelessly… you're not even MARRIED!" Chichi exploded.

"I am so!" Bulma said, flashing her ring in front of Chichi's face. Vegeta grumbled, pulling the glove off his left hand to show his own wedding ring. Chichi swallowed hard, relief spreading across her features.

"Thank gods," she sighed, wiping sweat from her brow. "But when… why didn't you TELL me when the wedding was?"

"We got married on Namek, that's why," Bulma explained quickly. "Under Saiyan tradition."

"I don't even want to know what that is," Chichi blinked. "But if it's legal, I guess we'll have to accept it. When are you due?"

"Four months from now," Bulma said, as Vegeta glared at Chichi with annoyance.

"It's a boy, in case you're going to ask, as nosy as you are," Vegeta said quickly, causing Chichi to snap her mouth closed.

"So that means it's a half and half like Gohan. Well, I guess that's not SO bad, but Bulma you really SHOULD have told me! We could have had SUCH a nice ceremony!" Chichi shook her head.

"What do you think THIS is? A Bar mitzvah?" Vegeta spluttered. "This is what they call a reception is it not? And since I'm capitulating to your stupid earth traditions."

"Vegeta?" Bulma blinked.

"Humph, I suppose it's in the open now," Vegeta said, rolling his eyes. "But since you never HAD an earth ceremony, I could at least give you the public declaration of our status, so you wont' keep hounding me for the next three years."

"Oh Vegeta," Bulma said, throwing her arms around his neck and locking her lips to his. Grunting he widened his eyes in mortification. Bunny pressed a hand to her face, while Trunks blushed, and looked away. Chichi promptly fainted, crashing next to Goku on the floor while everyone stopped and stared at the couple necking on the dance floor.

Bulma felt Vegeta stiffen, and he slowly forced his arms to drop down and twine around her waist. Grumbling to himself he closed his eyes, falling into the kiss while Bunny waved to the band to play a slow love song. Off in their own little world, Bulma and Vegeta finished their kiss.

"Oh man," Krillin swallowed hard, then looked up at Marron awkwardly. Tien and Launch exchanged glances, and shrugged.

"Oh what the hell," Launch said, leaning up to kiss Tien. Piccolo shook his head, mumbling something about humans, while Gohan and Dende exchanged glances.

"Grownups," said Dende.

"It'll be okay. But I hope my mom will be all right," Gohan said, getting up to go over and help his father pick up his mother off the floor from a dead faint.

Breathless, Vegeta blinked awkwardly down at his mate. "You're hopeless," he grumbled.

"Shut up and dance with me," she said, rubbing her cheek against his face. Across the dance floor, Yamcha heaved a big sigh, then rested his face on Shasta's shoulder. He muttered, "Damn it."

"Don't worry lover, soon everything will be as it should be," Shasta said, leaning up to kiss his lips. "Very soon. Bulma will regret what she could have had."

"Um honey, what are you talking about?" Yamcha asked, looking at the slightly mischievous smirk across Shasta's lips.

Trunks shivered, eyes widening. He gently shoved Bunny aside, whispering, "Nana, get everyone out of her right now. Something's about to go TERRIBLY wrong."

"What?"

"Just do it, please!" he hissed. Bunny moved off, rushing to find the Matre D.

Against Bulma's lips, Vegeta tensed. He backed away, slowly picking Bulma up in his arms.

"What'?" she asked.

"Shut up. We're getting out of here, now!" Vegeta snorted, levitating off the ballroom floor.

"What the HELL is going on?" Piccolo gasped.

"Don't you feel it! Something's WRONG!" Dende whispered to him. "We've got to get these people OUT of here NOW! "

"Wait, you're right, damn it!" Piccolo growled. He grabbed the fire alarm handle, jerking it hard. A siren split the air, causing the band to jar to a halt. Raising his hand, Trunks hurled a blue blast of energy into the midst of the dancers. People screamed and cried with fear, scattering.

"No, it can't be!" Trunks swallowed hard. "Everyone RUN!"

* * *


	20. Who is friend, who is foe?

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_**Chapter 21 Who is friend, and who is foe?**_

By Trynia Merin a.k.a. StarbearerTM a.k.a. Polymer

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Akira Toriyama does, as does Toei Animation Company and Funimation. I only own Shasta Seltzer and some other non cannon concepts. The rest I don't own sadly, and get no money for writing this. Only the wages from everyone's supportive reviews and constructive criticisms. Both are welcome, BTW! Please review! Thanks for them so far!_

* * *

"What's going on?" Dr. Briefs gasped, when the security guards rushed in at Bunny's request.

"Gramps, get OUT of here!" Trunks shouted, shoving him and Bunny aside.

Out of the corner of her eye Lunch saw Shasta suddenly raise her hand, and create a small sphere of ki. She brought up her machine gun, raking her with a hale of bullets. Seconds before, Shasta seized Yamcha and threw him behind her.

"What are you doing?" he cried.

"You'll see, lover," Shasta smiled evilly, an inhuman glow in her eyes. "Short circuit!"

Glass shattered all around them, while the lights surged and the entire world exploded with the rush of wind. Lunch and Tien barely managed to get under the shield of a ki dome. Vegeta wrapped himself around his woman, punching his way through the resulting shockwave. He crashed behind the tables, covering her with his body as best he could while debris fanned out for miles. Around them the entire ballroom exploded into an inferno.

"What the hell ARE you?" Yamcha spluttered.

"Why they call me number 23," she grinned. "Watch and learn."

"Noooo!" Trunks wailed, slashing his arms before him. He raised them, then fired a blast of pure ki. It slammed into Shasta, knocking her into the far wall.

"Shasta!" Yamcha gasped. "What the hell?"

"Get away from her now! She's one of them!" Trunks yelled, extending his arms.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, scattering napkins and debris that whistled in the wind. Purple hair stood on end, flickering gold along with the lightening wreathing his form. Blue eyes glared teal with internal fire of their own through the flames of Trunks Super Saiyan aura. All around them the building collapsed, bits of masonry landing on everyone's heads while they hid under tables. Those that hadn't gotten out that was at the advance notice of Piccolo's hastily pulled fire alarm.

"You stupid fool, you're no match for us!" laughed a voice.

Shasta picked herself up out of the rubble, shaking her purple haired head off. Trunks reached into his jacket, pulling out his concealed sword from a capsule in his hand. Hair blazing with golden energies, he flew full force towards her.

"I won't let you, not now, not EVER!" Trunks bellowed.

"No!" Yamcha cried, leaping up to get in the way. His fists blazed with energy, surging towards Trunks.

"Don't you DARE get in the way, you weakling!" Vegeta bellowed, raising his hand. "Big Bang!"

A sphere of energy exploded from the flats of Vegeta's palms, hurling past Yamcha to explode right in Shasta's face. The former desert bandit was knocked clear, crashing into the nearby bar. Bottles and glasses tinkled and crashed upon impact. No. 23 shrilled momentarily, then stared in disbelief as Trunk's sword cleaved her slender neck. A purple haired head rolled on the ballroom floor, landing at the youth's feet.

Goku landed, holding Chichi at his side while Gohan and the other Z fighters dragged themselves out of the rubble of broken tables. Clothing and evening gowns hung off their bodies, in tatters and rags. Wind whistled through the ruins of the country club, people murmuring and gasping while the fire trunks blared and diesel to a stop to put out the residual flames.

Ashes and choking smoke billowed up into the blue skies. Bulma coughed, stumbling to her feet. Vegeta rushed over, catching her as she stumbled into his arms. Parts of his blue AE suit were visible from under the tuxedo, to her shock. "What happened…" she gasped.

"Is everyone all right?" Goku breathed. "Vegeta… Bulma?"

"We're just FINE Kakkarot," Vegeta bellowed.

"Goku… oh gods," Chichi stammered, hugging him tightly along with Gohan who rushed over to her.

"Mom, it's okay."

"Gohan, you're all right!" she bawled, crushing her son to her chest. Goku shakily hugged Chichi around the waist, walking with her and his son towards the source of the holocaust.

"Yamcha… Bro," Krillin stammered, rushing over to his friend's fallen form. Tien leaned down, while Launch glanced at the wreckage of what had been Shasta. Trunks dropped to his knees, letting his sword clatter to the floor. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"NOOO!" screamed Marron hysterically, sobbing into Krillin's arms. "What happened?"

"Someone shut her up!" Vegeta yelled. Carrying Bulma, Vegeta soared over and landed a few yards behind his son.

"Trunks, are you okay?" Bulma asked.

"Trunks, why are you cowering there on the ground! What in the name of the Legendary Super Saiyan are you doing? You just won a victory, you should be exalting in triumph, not whimpering like a whelp," Vegeta exhaled deeply. He set Bulma down near Goku and Chichi, then moved over to stand next to the shivering figure of his son on his hands and knees.

"Mom… you're all right. Father?" Trunks stammered, slowly turning to face them.

"We've won brat. It's over. Now get up and stand on your feet like a Saiyan Warrior," Vegeta said. Reaching down, he picked up the android's head. He turned it over in his hands before tossing it towards Bulma. She caught it, causing Goku and Chichi to shudder.

"Wow," Goku shivered. "That's creepy, so that's an artificial human, huh, son?"

"Yeah Dad," Gohan mumbled, moving over to peer at it while Bulma poked and prodded with the wires sticking out the bottom.

"Wild… it's like its flesh and blood," she whispered.

"Trunks, get up now. You're a Prince's son. Don't make me doubt your parentage. At least act like it instead of a weakling!" Vegeta grunted, leaning down and grabbing his son's arm. Roughly he hauled the boy to his feet, and turned him around. He grabbed the sword, handing it hilt first while holding it by the blade to the shaken boy. Slowly Trunks took back the sword, and wiped it clean on his pants leg. He sheathed it in the scabbard slug over one shoulder.

"Father, it's only just begun," Trunks breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling. Azure eyes widened, then narrowed under lavender brows. Vegeta's own eyebrows furrowed to match in an eerie mirror image.

"Shit," Vegeta hissed. Bulma tossed the head to Gohan, then stumbled over to join her son and mate.

"Mom thank gods," Trunks gasped, hugging her tightly. Vegeta grunted glaring at Goku and the other Z fighters gaping at the mess.

"Well don't' just stand there gawking! We've got to think of a plan, you losers! Or must I do all the thinking around here?" Vegeta bellowed at them.

"Gosh Vegeta," Goku scratched his head. "I think we should start by figuring out just WHERE that came from."

"Right, we should find their base," said Piccolo, striding up with his white cape flapping in the wind. Still Yamcha clutched dazedly to Krillin's arm, shivering spasmodically with Lunch and Tien looking gravely on.

"My girlfriend was an ANDROID?" Yamcha spluttered.

"Only the first of many," Trunks said. "You have to tell me where you met her."

"NOW," Vegeta growled. He curled his hands into fists, standing between Bulma and the others like a shield.

Letting go of his mother, Trunks strode over and grabbed Yamcha by the front of his shirt. He lowered his face to within inches of the desert bandit, blue eyes glittering with anger. Yamcha stammered, swallowing hard when Trunks growled, "Tell me and tell me NOW. I won't let anyone ELSE die because of your stupidity!"

"Hey, take it easy bro!" Krillin stammered.

"Shut up, cue ball," Vegeta snorted.

"Easy, take it easy," Goku said, striding over and leaning down next to Trunks. "What's going on here Yamcha?"

"I don't know," he stammered.

"TALK!" Trunks snapped, looking for a moment like his father Vegeta.

"Relax… this isn't necessary," said Goku, gripping Trunk's arm.

"I'm sorry Goku," breathed Trunks. He let Yamcha go, and backed away. Yamcha crab walked backwards, almost colliding with Goku.

"It is, Kakkarot, it is, because you have NO idea what you're getting into," Vegeta snapped, moving over and grabbing Bulma's hand tightly. "Tell him, brat!"

"Maybe Yamcha needs to know what you told me. And everyone else," Goku said with a nod. Before Yamcha could run away, Goku caught his arm.

"Goku, he's NUTS! Can we trust him?" Yamcha glared at him. "He killed my girlfriend!"

"Listen you imbecile!" Vegeta started to snap. Goku stepped between them. Tien helped Yamcha to his feet and dusted him off as Yamcha staggered over to the body of his girlfriend.

"This… is wrong!" Yamcha gasped.

"She's an android. Some of the Androids are cyborgs. But she was never alive," said Trunks.

"You heartless bastard! I loved her!" Yamcha said.

"Easy Yamcha," Tien urged, rubbing his friend's back. "What's going on here. We need to know what the hell this is all about, don't we Goku?"

"Yes," Goku nodded looking meaningfully at Trunks.

"All right, Father. Everyone, you'd better listen and listen good, because I was supposed to tell you everything and I'm guessing Gohan didn't tell you all you needed to know," he said.

"Tell him, Trunks," Bulma nodded. "It's all right."

"Yes, tell them all," said Goku. "Please."

Yamcha inhaled deeply, as Trunks began from the start. His blood ran cold at the very thought of what was about to happen, and much faster than any of them anticipated.

* * *


	21. Yamcha and Tien confused

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_Note: For Maccam who suggested that the story jumped around a lot, I wrote this chapter to try and tie up some loose ends between Chapter 20 and the most recent ones. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope this chapter clears things up!_

* * *

The Z fighters except Goku looked on in shock as Trunks stood there over the ruins of the party. Vegeta strode over towards his son, glaring at him intently. Trunks coughed and glared at everyone assembling around him, their eyes filled with shock at the way in which he glared down at Yamcha. 

"You have to tell me, where you met her!" Trunks said, marching over to stand in front of him.

"I… she was from East Mountainous City!" Yamcha said angrily feeling his blood boiling.

"Easy now," Goku said quietly.

"You don't understand, Yamcha," Trunks glared at him. Blue eyes glazed over with the depths of sorrow Goku had seen in the eyes of men far older that had seen death and far too much off it.

"Explain to them, boy," Vegeta snapped. "Tell them what you've told me. Don't pull any punches. These weaklings need to know what will befall them if they get in our way."

"Get out of Yamcha's face first, Trunks, please," Goku said softly. His rounded eyes narrowed into widened slits, as he lowered his gaze towards Trunks.

"I'm sorry Goku, but not till he tells me what I want to know first! How long have you know this woman? Tell me!" Trunks snapped at Yamcha.

"Back off! I didn't know she was an android! I swear! She said she recently got out of college, and her family had just moved to West City!" Yamcha growled. "We've only been dating for a while or so!"

"You paraded her around capsule! Did she see anything she SHOULDN'T?" Trunks asked.

"Please, Trunks calm down!" said Goku holding up his hand. "This is not the time for this!"

"You let that tramp lose around Capsule?" Bulma shouted at Yamcha. "What the HELL were you thinking?"

"Bulma, lay off!" Yamcha snapped.

"Bulma, calm down," Goku implored. "Trunks, who do you think you are? I know that you're from another time and place, but why are you terrorizing him?"

"That's simple. Because I have to do whatever it takes to stop my future from becoming yours. You'll all die unless I help you!" Trunks glared at him.

"So what makes YOU the hero of the future?" Yamcha demanded.

"Why should we trust you, with all due respect, Goku," said Tien angrily.

"Because he's Bulma and Vegeta's son," said Goku. "The baby that Bulma's going to have is going to grow up and be him!"

"Kakkarot… must you be so plain?" growled Vegeta.

"They need to know, don't they Vegeta?" Goku asked, leveling his gaze on the prince.

"Fine," grunted Vegeta. "He's my brat, you idiots."

"Vegeta, how's this possible?" Yamcha blinked.

"I can't believe it," Tien gasped in shock and disgust.

"Tien, let him explain," Goku urged his old friends. Sighing they both crossed arms over their chests and listened.

"I took my mother's time machine to get here, to try and meet with you Goku. But instead I've had to tell Father and Mother here. When they were on Namek, my father and mother mated and she carries a son. A son who will be me. But in my time, Vegeta and Bulma got together during the three years before the Androids emerged," said Trunks. Yamcha shivered in anger as Tien looked on, his eyes widening in shock as they had before.

"That's still crazy!" Yamcha stammered, glancing from Bulma to Vegeta.

"What, the fact that I took this loudmouthed woman as my mate?" Vegeta snickered.

"But I still don't get it," Tien said. "I just still don't see why you and him..."

"That's none of your business, you freak," Vegeta coughed.

"It's true," Yamcha said bitterly to Tien. "But maybe genius boy can explain why!"

"Must they know?" Vegeta demanded.

"In my universe, you and mother got together because you were lonely. Because Yamcha and my mom didn't get along. For ten years they dated, and then they realized they weren't meant for each other. Vegeta, my father here was training in a GR Bulma created for him. Because he demanded it, and because she wanted to stop him from terrorizing Gramps," Trunks admitted, glaring at Tien and Yamcha.

"Man," Tien whispered, shaking his head.

"Mom said that she saw how alone Vegeta was," said Trunks softly. "And she was just like him. Everyone thought she had all she wanted. But she was so much like Father. Rich, powerful, and unreachable. Because she had to be. And only she could understand Father. And accept him for who he was."

"But did Vegeta die with the rest of us in your universe?" Yamcha asked. Trunks squeezed his eyes shut painfully.

"Yes," said Trunks sadly. "This was why I had to act. And I can't let ANYONE destroy my parents and my friends. I won't let anyone get in the way of me stopping hell from happening on Earth. Not even you, Goku. You're a hero in my time. But you didn't save us. You weren't around."

"Now just a damn minute! You've got a lot of nerve and I've had just about enough of this!" Yamcha shouted at Trunks angrily.

"Yamcha, shut up! Don't you see that Trunks is telling the truth?" Bulma shouted angrily.

"Bulma, stay out of this. The brat's got it all under control," Vegeta whispered, grasping Bulma's arm and gently tugging her to stand behind him. Bulma's blue eyes blazed with outrage, but she pressed her lips shut into a firm line as Vegeta whispered into her ear.

"I swear to gods I had no idea she was one of them!" Yamcha snapped, stabbing the air in front of Trunks, wiping angry tears in his eyes with his other hand.

"You have to believe him," Krillin said quietly.

"We didn't know!" Marron bawled, burying her face in Krillin's jacket.

"I think we can believe him," said Goku firmly, suddenly appearing right next to Trunks. He had appeared out of nowhere, startling the youth considerably. Still Trunks did not let go of Yamcha's lapel. Instead Trunks whirled his head to glare at Goku.

"Fine, whatever you say. But unless you listen now, everything that you care about will be gone completely," Trunks said with a still low calm that resembled the pale gaunt silence in a war zone. He let go of the front of Yamcha's collar, and stepped back. A collective gasp of relief was released when Yamcha shoved him away.

"Let the kid talk. I wanna know what the hell's going on," Launch gritted, pushing in front of Tien. "I warned you guys that bitch was bad news but you wouldn't listen!"

"She's right," Trunks said, glancing at Launch's narrowed gaze. Krillin and Marron, Tien and Piccolo all arranged themselves in a semicircle around Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma. The Heiress of Capsule corps stood near the fallen body of 23, Yamcha's ex girlfriend, while Vegeta clutched the head in his other hand like a grisly prize. He finally wrapped it in one of the napkins from the table, to stop the looks of disgust the other weaklings were giving him. It wouldn't do for them to ignore Trunks because they were taken squeamish at the sight of blood.

"Spit it out already, sheesh!" Launch glared at Trunks.

"I was supposed to meet with you Goku that day. And because you came late, I had to confide in Gohan and Bulma," Trunks explained, his blue eyes gleaming with frustration. His hands formed fists at his sides, his young face smirched with the soot from the explosion. He momentarily turned his back, slowly pacing around the expanse of the ruined ballroom. Vegeta stomped up to where Goku stood by chichi and Gohan, shaking his head.

"What he's saying is that in three years, some clown named Dr. Gero is going to create several tin cans that wipe all you losers out," Vegeta snorted. "And this brat and your son are the only survivors. That's right, isn't it, kid?"

"Yes," nodded Gohan angrily.

"And in a year you I'll die from a heart virus, right Trunks?" said Goku angrily.

"Goku, is what he saying true?" Chichi stammered, grabbing his chest.

"I haven't been feeling bad at all really," Goku said. "But I do have my medicine you gave me Trunks."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Chichi angrily.

"I didn't want to worry you too much, till I actually got sick. You know how you get, Chi," Goku said.

"Excuse me young man, what have I told you about keeping secrets?" Chichi snapped at Gohan.

"Chichi, leave him be," Goku said quietly, squeezing her hand.

"Enough of this bullshit!" Vegeta barked his harsh voice cutting through the chatter. "Shut up! Unless you have something useful to say!"

"How dare you!" Chichi started.

"You heard him, shut up," Bulma snapped at her. Chichi snapped her jaw shut, blinking in shock at Bulma's loud voice.

"That's not necessary Bulma!" Goku said angrily. "She's my wife, and you should respect her."

"She's a damn harpy," Vegeta started.

"Vegeta, don't start," said Goku angrily.

"Father, please," Trunks urged.

"Fine whatever! Don't you idiots get it? Unless you train your asses off in the next few years, you'll all die. IT doesn't get any planer then that. So either train now, or get the HELL out of the way of those of us who really know what we're doing!"

"Jeez Vegeta, we get the point!" Krillin glared at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Baldie was it too rough for your poor little ears?" Vegeta taunted him, giving him a nasty leer. Krillin wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. As Marron opened her mouth to say something, Bulma shot her a nasty glare.

"Don't EVEN say it," Bulma snapped at her. Marron's chin wobbled, and she looked ready to burst into tears. She hung tightly to Krillin's jacket, her eyes misting over as she bit her lip.

"Guys, you're all dead where I come from. Androids 17 and 18 kill all the Z fighters in one blow. I was afraid this was going to happen now. IF it wasn't for Father here," Trunks said. "IN three years, Dr. Gero's creations make Freeza look like a walk in the park."

"You'd be shit off my boots," Vegeta said with a superior smirk at Yamcha. The warrior's mouth dropped open wide then snapped shut.

"Goku," Chichi glared at him. "Aren't you WORRIED that you're going to die and leave your wife and son homeless and on the streets?" Chichi glared at him, raising her hand to give Goku a good swat on the side of the head.

"Someone shut her up before I blow her up," Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"C'mon, let's take a walk," Launch snapped, grabbing Chichi's arm and dragging her out of the banquet hall despite her protests. Tien whispered a silent thank you as Chichi's screams and shouts vanished to a nonexistent level.

"All right go on," Yamcha said sternly. Trunks wheeled around, staring him right in the eyes.

"Okay Vegeta, I get it. If those two robots you told me about are supposed to show up in three years, why did SHE just attack us now," Tien asked, raising a brow. He nudged the remains of Shasta with his booted toe.

"Apparently they decided to show up early," Trunks said, kicking the body with his toe angrily. "These androids are monsters. No matter what my friends or me did we couldn't stop them. And now that THIS has happened…"

"So he's saying we've got a chance to stop it," Goku nodded.

"Are you going to train or not. That's my question for you?" Vegeta glared at the others.

"What do you think? Of COURSE I'm going to!" Tien glared at Vegeta.

"I'm going to train," Goku grinned, rubbing the back of his head as he gave an awkward grin. "You know me well enough, don't you Vegeta?"

"Whatever Kakarot. But you and I STILL have a score to settle when this is through," said Vegeta, shoving a finger in his face.

"Absolutely, Vegeta," Goku nodded. A small smile crept over his face, and he gave a firm nod.

"I'm still going to beat the crap out of you, third class, make no mistake," said Vegeta.

Piccolo who had been silent till now strode up on Goku's other side. "So, Goku, how do you plan on training?"

"Would you like to be my training partner then?" Goku asked Piccolo cheerfully.

"Whatever you do is your affair. I don't care. Just stay out of my way," Vegeta glared at both of them. "And you make sure he doesn't die on me, Namekian."

"Not going to happen," Piccolo grunted at Vegeta, glaring down at the Prince from his impressive height.

Bulma strode up and slid her arm around Vegeta's waist. She said firmly but quietly, "Well you're not the only ones who will be busy. I've got some nasty ideas for a weapon that might be able to stop these androids. I could study this one here to see if my neutrino disrupters could work."

"Humph, at least you have some sense, woman," Vegeta grunted, slipping his arm around his mate's waist as well. "I suppose you'll want me to haul that carcass back to Capsule?"

"Well, if you won't I will," said Trunks, walking back with a white scrap of cloth in his hands. He wrapped Shasta's body in it, and hefted it up.

"Eww, that's kinda gross," Gohan commented. "But I guess you've got a point."

"He does, Gohan," said Bulma quietly. "Now, Vegeta can we please go home? I'm not feeling too hot right now."

"Let's go, woman. Come boy; let's let these clowns get to their pathetic training. We've much work of our own to do," Vegeta said, glaring pointedly at all the Z fighters numbly looking on. He boosted Bulma into his arms, and strode out into the open air with her. She clung to him shakily, the events of the past hour finally sinking in.

Trunks hesitated before following. Goku saw him turn and face him expectantly, as if wanting them all to say something. Goku cleared his throat, and said, "Well guys, are you all going to just stand there or are we going to train?"

"Let's get to it already. We're not getting any stronger standing around," Piccolo nodded.

"Then let's get to it," Goku said brightly. In a matter of seconds his serious demeanor evaporated into the cheerful bluster of a fighter before a simple karate match.

"Whatever you say Dad. And Trunks, I'm sorry I didn't tell them sooner," Gohan said, glancing first to his father, then Trunks.

"Don't worry about it. Just train hard," Trunks sighed, giving Gohan a weak smile.

"Right," Gohan nodded.

"Are you all in?" Piccolo glared at a silent Tien, Krillin, and a shivering Yamcha who was still huddled on the floor hugging himself.

"I want to get those bastards who did this… to Shasta," Yamcha said with a bitter look on his face. Slowly he crawled to his feet, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You sure you're up to this?" asked Tien.

"Just try and stop me," Yamcha nodded. He glared at Trunks, then suddenly blasted off in a streak of white towards Capsule. Krillin glanced at Marron who was still sniveling into his shoulder.

"I'm in," he said quietly.

"Count me in too," said Tien. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go find Chiotzu and Launch, and explain. Then it's off to the mountains."

"Tien, before you go, Let's meet in a week or so, and see how everyone's doing," Goku said.

"Sure. I'll be in touch," Tien nodded. "Krillin, if you hear from Yamcha let me know."

"Uh huh," Krillin nodded. He glanced at Marron who lifted her head to blink at him with tear filled eyes.

"This is horrible," she sniffled.

"C'mon hon, let's get you home," Krillin whispered, taking her hand. Tien grunted, turning around and striding gracefully out of the room.

"Enough talk. Get your butt over to Master Roshi's and train already," said Piccolo, glaring down at Krillin.

"Sheesh, relax will ya? I hear you! One grouch is enough with Vegeta!" Krillin glared at Piccolo.

"Hey, calm down guys," Goku urged them.

"Okay Goku. See you later. See you guys later. Stay in touch this tine Goku, okay?" Krillin nodded, glancing at the few fighters left standing there in a small formation.

"Sure," said Goku with a small smile. "Bye, and take care okay?"

"Thank you everyone," nodded Trunks quietly.

"Later," Krillin waved, dragging Marron out by the hand. Piccolo shook his head, rolling his eyes as he stared down at Gohan.

"I'd better go tell Mom you're going to stay with us, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said. He rushed out quickly to find Launch and his mother and inform them of the change in plans.

"Thank you for taking me seriously. You won't regret it," Trunks said, as Piccolo and Goku's eyes fell on him. Goku soberly nodded, then turned to Piccolo.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just sorry I wasn't here to meet you when you first came," Goku said softly.

"So am I," Trunks said. Goku extended his hand, and Trunks gently took it to give it a shake. A look of understanding passed between them. Nodding, Trunks blasted off through the holes in the roof. Soon he was a small glimmer on the horizon. Piccolo and Goku exchanged looks of worry.

"C'mon, let's go already," Piccolo said, grabbing Goku's shoulder.

Goku followed him, taking one last look in the direction Trunks and Vegeta had flown. A strange page had been turned in fate, and Goku hoped that he would be strong enough to face the challenge ahead. Bulma's strange collectedness both astonished Goku and disturbed him. Gone was the flustered blue haired girl he had guessed would panic. Bulma Briefs had a very calculated calm look in her eyes when she mentioned the development of her neutrino disrupter. Piccolo recalled that she had taken such a weapon to Namek, and almost used it on Vegeta. But she had never tested it before then. He had only remembered that detail because he had seen the slim metallic pistol adhered to her belt under that yellow vest so many months ago on his home world.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" Goku asked Piccolo.

"What, Bulma?" asked Piccolo. "Yeah. She's taking it pretty well isn't she?"

"Too well," Goku said quietly.

"You should be glad she's got her wits about her. That weapon she was describing might be helpful if something goes wrong," Piccolo grunted to Goku. Nodding Goku strode out next to his friend, his heart sinking with a sudden shiver of fear. Bulma's demeanor closely resembled that of Trunks, and it was more then apparent that Trunks had the fanatical look of Vegeta in his eyes when he had held Yamcha before him at his mercy.

It was the look of a desperate man. One who would stop at nothing to protect his family even at the expense of those he called friend. Goku knew the look all too well. He only hoped Vegeta and Trunks would see the value in hope instead of desperation in the months ahead.

* * *


	22. Children of Gero 2

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_**Other Red Ribbon Children Revised**_

_Note: For Maccam who suggested that the story jumped around a lot, I wrote this chapter to try and tie up some loose ends between Chapter 20 and the most recent ones. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope this chapter clears things up!_

It had been a week since the big explosion at Bulma's corporate party. It was called the blast that changed everything. A young man claiming to be Bulma's son had showed up out of nowhere and the latest fling of Mr. Yamcha had proved to be a Red Ribbon android.

Unfortunately her life wasn't the only one that had been shadowed by the sleeping giant that was Red Ribbon. Dr. Gero wasn't the only scientist running projects that forever changed recruits into potential monsters. Colonel White, a high ranking official had a small side project that involved enhancing psychic powers with genetic engineering. Dr. Gero had helped him develop small nanotechnology that could tinker with genes and tap the potential of the human mind. They had seen tapes of the Earth's Special Forces, and together they had forged two separate projects.

The volunteers were known by names, and were Dr. Gero's children. As for Colonel White, he had his own 'children' who were young scientists and professionals scoring high points on their esper abilities. He had gone around to many colleges under the guise of a parapsychologist gathering data for a book, and secretly tested the gullible volunteers for nascent powers. Then he had taken the results to Dr. Gero. Together they selected the best for Colonel White's psychic soldiers.

Two had survived the process, and escaped with their lives. Those two were Chablis Simms, and Dr. Stellari. And fate had brought them eventually to Capsule. Such an ironic twist of fate was now becoming all too apparent after the explosion. Shasta Seltzer, the one time girlfriend of Yamcha was one of the Androids Gero had created. Since she had been an agent of Dr. Gero, would they suspect all that had past ties to Red Ribbon, even if they were cut?

Thinking of these horrible developments, Dr. Stellari returned to her laboratory with a sigh. She slammed the door shut and realized the sash was still up past the yellow warning line. Quickly she darted across the tiled floor to pull the glass sash down and banish the ether smell to a quick blast of air. Across the front of the glass she had used black marker to draw pictures of various organic molecules. It had been a joke to push fun at the other materials chemists because they always added their various reactions and molecular pictures as graffiti on their fume hoods.

Never mind that she drew molecules in a way that resembled something out of a classic chemistry text. Her knowledge coming into the job still assumed carbon bonds were neat little 90-degree angles. When she had given her research presentation to the others, namely the polymers group they'd laughed in her face. Dr. Stratton had grabbed a black marker and drawn several zigzags overtop her neat little structures to let her know the reality of 100 years of chemistry advancement.

"Stupid know it all," Stellari grumbled. She ran her hand over the plastic top of her desk, and then plunked down into the vinyl-covered chair behind it. Everywhere she saw this thing called plastic. In place of metal, wood and glass it was all polymers. It was a horrific joke that something had recently changed her life forever, giving her the ability to manipulate Carbon and comprehend the strange way in which it was formed. Although by day she was just another organic chemist among a hundred making new miracle materials for Capsule, she held a strange secret.

It was all her ex husband Captain Scarlet's fault she reflected, pulling out the heart shaped locket from around her neck. Inscribed on the front was a small symbol that bore the initials R&R. Just why she kept it was her own terrible secret. The initials denoted her husband's last employer before their divorce. The locket was issued to female employees upon completing five years of service to the Red Ribbon army's R and D division. Ten years ago she had passed the interviews after getting her Ph.D. at West City University. She had met a young scientist there who had just completed a post doc under a new benefactor. He had promised her that he could get her the job of a lifetime if she came away with him, leaving her family behind.

Out into the mountains he had taken her to a small city called East Northern. A small community had been established for the think tank of scientists gathered for the sake of pure research. Her whole work had been based on developing new plastics for use in military applications. When she found out her employer was the Red Ribbon army she was certain it was a job that would be lucrative, but she had her misgivings. Along with her husband, they had undergone a strange procedure that allowed them to access the full powers of their minds.

In her husband's case it enhanced incredible clairvoyance and telepathic powers. He could instantly read and control minds, and see things at great distances. For her, she became a telekinetic capable of manipulating molecular bonds. Because she comprehended things according to chemistry, her power was limited to reforming things once living into strange plastics of any shape or size.

Using the raw materials presented before her she moved alongside a half dozen men and women who were showing off their new abilities for Colonel White. She had grabbed the wood and hastily formed it into a strange oily sludge that resembled the crude oil they had recently learned to convert to gasoline. Then seeing the crystals and diamonds they had formed, she suddenly shaped the sludge into a translucent barrier. The other TK master Professor Anthracite had shown his talents by taking the coal from one of the nearby mountains and shaping it into gleaming diamonds. He then hurled them like stars to land in the wood that the other wood and water of the artificial lake. Kneeling on the ground she generated purple ki that warped and thickened the oil into plastic. Before she knew it everyone was shaking her hands and shoving her into the assembled Red Ribbon scientists.

She pushed images of her colleagues and crushes out of her mind. What did it matter now that she was in a new life? Stellari, the red ribbon operative and telepath was the one who proposed. Along with his strange mind powers he could turn the elements of air and things like hydrogen to glowing plasmas. His elements were the gaseous ones that could glow with charged particles, or generate huge explosions by combining hydrogen with oxygen to form water.

Her name seemed a joke, because carbon was seen as a mundane thing. Yet Carbon was the core element of life. For all her work under the special psychic corps of the Red Ribbon Army, alchemy incorporated transmuting living matter into strange new substances like plastics and oily sludge. In turn she could change raw cotton into Polyester, or form hard diamond from a lump of coal. She even stumbled upon a transmutation that could take anthracite coal and shape it into tiny red particles that could form long microscopic tubes that conducted electricity better then graphite.

How ironic that when she finally could get away with her two sons, she was working for the biggest rival Capsule Corps. She had gone to them after knowing the horrible realities of what was happening to people. Not only were they genetically manipulating psychic people to soldiers, they were also using nanotechnology to create far worse and more destructive things.

So when the small youth with the tail had attacked, Dr. Stellari had made good her escape. She and a young technician named Chablis Simms. Together they turned themselves into the King's authorities. In exchange for providing information about the Red Ribbon's black book projects, he had given them full pardons. New identities were created, and they found themselves working at one of the biggest corporations after a referral from one of the King's science ministers. He had friends at Capsule Corps in West City, and was more then happy to refer them to Dr. Boxers Briefs.

Under the direction of the old scientist, Chablis and Stellari were put to work in the polymers and materials science division. They perfected the making of carbon Nanofibers, and fullerenes. Minute electronic structures that resembled miniature molecular soccer balls. Although she had to keep her powers under wraps lest others fear her, she had a nice salary and a career that allowed a good safe place for her two sons Fermi and Bohr.

Of all the scientists, only Dr. Briefs and his daughter Bulma knew her secret, except for Bulma's ex boyfriend Yamcha. Not to mention the houseguest of Capsule who had terrifying powers of his own. Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans, who was rumored to be an alien being. He was also rumored to be the father of Bulma Brief's new child who she was three months pregnant with. They had seen the horrible explosion that resulted from the public announcement of Bulma's new engagement to him, and so anyone exhibiting strange powers who wasn't a member of Earth's Special Forces was suspect.

Buried deep in the bowels of the laboratory she slid another ground glass piece into place. A screw clamp held the small round-bottomed flask that she forced to sit in the sand. Stellari wiped sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of her white lab coat. Before her in the hood with the draw down glass sash force fully upward she assembled her latest sculpture. A series of tubes formed a condenser fed by rubber hoses and electronic wires. The hood was an alcove in the wall of a laboratory that had an overhead fan drawing off any deadly chemical vapors. All she had to do to complete her experimental setup was to plug in the heating elements and draw down the glass sash that separated the alcove from the rest of the lab.

Noises in the hallway alerted her from her immediate task. She tore herself away from the hood, crossing the laboratory floor and wending her way around the lab benches. Poking her head out of her little domain, which consisted of Polymer lab 20, she glanced left and right to discern the source of the noise.

"Can't you build a ki proof GR?" complained Bulma Briefs, hands on the hips of her own white lab coat. She stood just inside one of the labs further down which comprised the metallurgic department. Another white smocked figure wearing a lab coat that bore the Capsule Corps logo shrunk backwards into his laboratory doorway as Bulma advanced on him.

"Didn't the metal alloy I just sent down make any difference?" Dr. Tensile groaned. Just inside the lab, one of his assistants peered around his shoulder.

"Metal's supposed to be the STRONGEST thing we can make. If I can burn the midnight oil building the damn chamber you can at least be more THOUROUGH in the upper limits! Didn't I tell you to give all your readings to Engineering?" she asked.

"Metal can only do so much under the force of gravity!" Dr. Tensile sighed. "It's designed to resist any..."

"It resists GRAVITY," Bulma glared at him, shoving a piece of blackened blue metal under his nose.

"This looks to be melted from an intense plasma source," he groaned. "Did you ask someone in..."

"Your Metal may be GRAVITY proof but as far as energy ready, it SUCKS," Bulma huffed.

"Dr. Briefs, we've done all the tests the Senior Dr. Briefs requested, but there are limits even to our latest alloys," he said.

"Fine. You get together with two other consultants from North City this afternoon and get cracking. I shouldn't complain because you've done exemplary work, but we're under enormous pressure," Bulma Briefs sighed. As head of R and D under her father, she was an absolute genius when it came to assembling electronics. Yet materials science wasn't her strong suit. That's why she had the entire top two floors of the West City research department devoted to developing metals, ceramics, and polymers capable of withstanding any sort of devastation a weapon of war or industry would throw at her.

"Watching the fun?" Dr. Stratton asked, giving her a prod. Dr. Stellari nodded glumly, blinking at her colleague, a platinum blonde haired woman who was in her early fifties. Dr. Stratton had the polymer lab just down the hall, having developed some of the newest plastics for a new sort of armor that Capsule was testing.

"And how," Stellari mumbled, shaking her head. It already swam with the latest in scientific developments. As the newest scientist for Capsule, Dr. Stellari was no stranger to filling her mind with the progress of hundreds of journals. What most of her colleagues failed to recognize was that this scientist also had a hundred or so years of technology to cover in only months.

"Back to the salt mines," Dr. Stratton said and patted her on the shoulder. "It gets like this all the time."

"I know, but she is right. Metal only works so well," said Dr. Stellari.

"I know. Plastics rule," Dr. Stratton laughed.

"Amen to that!" added her technician, Mr. Melmac who chimed in his two cents. Shoving a bleached blonde streak out of his face, he slapped his palm down into Dr. Stratton's.

"And they say youth is wasted on the young?" Dr. Stratton laughed high-fiving him again. "Let's go test that latest batch of UL254."

"Still working on your infinitely long polymer?" she asked.

"It won't be relegated to science fiction forever. The only problem is that it forms under an explosion, and lasts about two weeks. But then it disintegrates without warning," she said.

"I remember when you wore a business suit of it to the last awards convention, and then everyone was pointing and staring at you," Mr. Melmac blushed.

"You mean it disintegrated and you flashed everyone in the conference?" Dr. Stellari blinked, wincing at the mental image of the female scientist in the altogether.

"I'm glad my panties weren't made of the stuff," she said.

"Yikes," Dr. Stellari chuckled. She fingered her lab coat and happened to catch Dr. Briefs jerking her head in their direction.

"Is there something wrong ladies?" Bulma glared at them.

"Oh, nothing, just watching the show, Ma'am," Dr. Stratton apologized.

"Please tell me one of you plastic junkies can help with the Vegeta project," Bulma pleaded, rushing over with the click of stiletto pumps against tile floor. Dr. Stratton and Dr. Stellari both fought the urge to duck back into their laboratories at the intense blue gaze.

"You needed a ki proof plastic. Maybe one of us can help. How hot of a temperature are we talking?" asked Dr. Stratton. "Just last week my technician Bakelite had something that could withstand 2000 degrees Fahrenheit."

"It's not just the heat, it's the energy," said Bulma quietly.

"I might be able to help as well," Dr. Stellari nodded.

"See to it that you do. Our newest client's rather demanding, and my father's getting his butt chewed red," Bulma bit her lip, glancing from one scientist to the other. A few paces back, the laboratory technicians Mr. Melmac and Ms. Bakelite crept out of Dr. Stratton's lab. At the same time, Mr. Infra emerged from the third lab down, where he noticed Dr. Stellari's generous curves encased in her new lab coat. His eyes deviated south of the border, taking in Dr. Brief's creamy white legs and Dr. Stellari's short and shapely hips disappearing beneath blue and white cloth.

"Just give me the parameters," Dr. Stellari said. She swallowed hard; taking the binders that Bulma handed her then Dr. Stratton.

"What are you looking at! Get back to work!" Bulma yelled. Like pigeons fleeing a statue the white lab coated chemists and engineers scuttled back to their various labs up and down the hall.

"Rrrow," Mr. Infra licked his lips before Ms. Melmac grabbed his arm and yanked him back into the lab.

"Stop gawking and start putting that blood south of the boarder to good use you pervert!" she hissed in his ear.

Across the green, Dr. Stellari and Chablis Simms were heading back to the labs. Chablis caught sighed of Bulma Briefs standing under a tree, talking animatedly to a gun toting blonde with narrowed eyes and a sharp voice. Chablis grasped, stopping Dr. Stellari. "Who the HELL is that? She's got a GUN?"

"I don't know, but Bulma seems to know her," Stellari said.

"Dr. Briefs, are you okay?" Chablis asked, rushing over.

"Hey mind your own business!" Lunch shouted, aiming her rifle at Chablis.

"Relax!" Bulma cried, darting between them with both hands waving before her. "She's a friend!"

The honey haired Chablis turned to Lunch, asking her, "So what's with the machine gun? Is she allowed to HAVE that on capsule property?" asked Chablis.

"If it's ANY of your beeswax, I'm looking for Tien! Does bright eyes work for you or something?" Lunch shouted to Bulma.

"She's one of my scientists. Lunch, meet Chablis Simms. Chablis, meet Lunch. She's on the rough side but she's no enemy."

"Humph, nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind getting lost I was RIGHT in the middle of talking to Bulma here!" Lunch glared at her.

"C'mon let's leave them be," Stellari said, grasping her friend's arm.

"You should listen to your friend. She's got sense at least," Lunch grunted. "Who's the smart one?"

"Dr. Stellari," said Stellari, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Lunch. You're Tien's girl right?"

"You heard of me? Huh, imagine that. Yeah, I'm his lady all right. Do you know where he is?" Lunch glared at her.

"Uh why don't we all sit down and have some coffee?" Bulma laughed nervously. Stellari grabbed Chablis' arm, tugging her back a bit.

"Relax. If Bulma knows her," Stellari whispered.

"She's got some weird friends," Chablis said.

"They're on the level, Lunch," said Bulma, taking a bit of grass and tickling Lunch's nose. Suddenly she let out a terrific sneeze and instead of a blonde; a demure indigo haired female stood in her place wearing the same clothing.

"What the hell?" gasped Stellari and Chablis together.

"Oh my goodness what am I doing here Bulma? I thought we were having tea and we're out here… who these two people are?" she asked.

"Oh boy," Chablis shook her head. Stellari figured it was just as well. She'd seen seriously weird things, but this took the proverbial cake.

Just then an alarm clanged across the complex. Security guards bustled about the women, who exchanged confused glances. Bulma's cell phone trilled. She pulled the small flip phone out of her pocket and said, "Yes, Dr. Briefs here. What the hell is going on?"

Chablis Simms and Stellari watched the other half of the tense conversation, barely able to make out the words over the shouts and clanging alarm. Bulma pressed her finger in her ear, face twisting into a look of anger, then terror. Confused, Lunch blinked from where Bulma had strode off to holler at someone over the phone to the two female scientists huddling together.

"What's wrong?" Lunch asked.

"You guys stay here. Lunch, come with me. If you don't mind. Something's gone seriously wrong, and I might need your particular skills," said Bulma, frowning intensely.

"I'm trained in martial arts," Chablis offered, rushing off after her.

On the way towards the source of the rapidly trotting guards, Bulma snagged one of them rushing forwards with heavy armaments. He glanced at her worried, "Dr. Briefs, you'd better keep behind us till we figure out what's going on."

"I know. Two intruders. Are they saboteurs or what?"

"We don't' know yet. Too bad we can't get that Prince of yours to help us," said the guard.

"What do you mean?"

"His Royal Nastiness announced clearly that he was going to train in the wilderness the last time we checked. The bots were ordered not to stop him, and I had forgotten to tell you," the guard stammered.

"Great. Is anyone ELSE here?"

"Mr. Yamcha's on his way. We've called him as soon as the trouble came about. And we also called Master Roshi's residence," said the guard. He escorted Bulma quickly to one of the guard shack monitors. Forgotten, Chablis and Stellari moved after her and lunch to peer over her shoulder at the monitor. The sight caused Bulma to pale, her eyes widening in horror.

"I need Project X43," Bulma said. "Get everyone evacuated to the emergency complex. Use the underground tunnels."


	23. Saiyan Blast from the Past

_I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama does. This is a work of fanfiction that I get no pay for writing. I only own Dr. Stellari, Chablis and other minor fancharacters. Toei Animation Co. Ltd, Shonen Jump, Shuisha Bird Studios owns the Manga and Anime. _

**_Blast From the Past_**

_Android 17 writes: Using another set of Dragon Balls on a distant world, a surviving Saiyan unaccounted for wishes for her Father to return and help Prince Vegeta. But someone ELSE tags along for the ride. But what are these two Saiyans doing on Earth? And are there other Saiyans still alive that know of the Androids? _

* * *

Two figures landed, resting their hands on their hips. The first wiped sweat off his baldhead, grinning cheerfully as he surveyed the landscape. Next to him, the Saiyan with impossibly long hair shaded his eyes with one hand. Nappa and Raditz followed the signal their scouters beamed, hoping to meet up with the Prince of Saiyans.

Someone had gathered the seven dragon balls of another world together, and made a wish. For all those Saiyans killed that were loyal to Prince Vegeta and died in his service to be restored back to life. These were not the Dragon Balls of Earth or even of New Namek. Once the wish was made, the wisher in secret took the survivors to a remote corner of the galaxy to train for a special mission to earth. But as she landed she was captured and tortured.

Because of where they perished, the Saiyans all popped back into place where they had died. Nappa had suddenly sprung into existence in the desert, while Raditz had popped back in confusion in the middle of a farming field. Both had armor and scouters strangely enough, and the party responsible for their return looked strangely unsaiyan.

A soft feminine voice had informed them of the existence of their Prince. He had survived Freeza's attack. Instead of defeating Freeza, Kakkaroto, Raditz' long lost brother had done the honors. Now Vegeta was living in Capsule corps with his new paramour, Dr. Bulma Briefs training for an upcoming threat.

So Nappa had thanked their liberator, and said he would pay a personal visit. Their liberator would provide them with the address and means to fly unimpeded to West City. Raditz grunted turning to Nappa. "So, this daughter of yours, can we trust her?"

"You kidding me? She's smarter then both of us. Takes after her mom," Nappa laughed.

"How did she get here?"

"Fallback plan. Thank that hotshot elite cousin of yours," said Nappa with a grin.

"Don't remind me. Just because he had a higher rating… he uses that Tree of Might fruit to gain more power! I don't need such nonsense!" Raditz glared at him. Despite his griping, Raditz and Turles were good friends. Some suspected more passed between the two Saiyans, but when asked, Turles would find a good way to shut them up.

"So, you really think the human females aren't too delicate for us?" Nappa chuckled, glancing around the compound. Over his scouter flickered the green writing of several puny kis.

"According to our sources, there are a FEW. But we must be careful to select ones that wont break easily after one round," Raditz joked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Raditz had served on his mercenary team before being drafted by King Vegeta to serve as the Prince's bodyguard and foot soldier. Nappa had been given the responsibility of guardian to Vegeta. Turles had been recruited as another protector and contact between them and the Idsarjin, since some of his mercenaries were members of that race. Turles's ship ferried pleasure slaves to Planet Vegeta, and divided the spoils of the purging operations. He also provided a ready base for the Prince after their planet blew sky high.

Of ten million Saiyans, only a handful were alive and most females were mated already. So the choice was to find suitable females. Chablis and Cabernet and Merlot were alive from Nappa's family. Nappa, Turles, Bardock, Raditz, Sauvignon and the Prince were the only remaining males.

This brought them to Capsule. Their source said that when they found Vegeta they would find suitable mates. So far the only sources they saw were 15 at most. Raditz headed towards the lab complex, when a sudden 100 flickered on his scouter. Nappa swung his head around simultaneously, seeing the same flicker superimposed on the main dome. Then another flashed into existence, almost ten times that amount.

"Impossible. There's no way a human female has THAT high a battle power unless she's alien or Saiyan," Nappa grunted. "Unless my little girl knows more then she's letting on."

"You sure it's not your little girl we're seeing?" he asked.

"No. Whoever it is isn't Saiyan. You know your old man calibrated these things so we can tell Saiyan from non-Saiyan! And they claim you're smarter then me? Give me a break!" Nappa laughed harshly. Brazenly he strode across the main lawn, drawing strange looks from people exiting and entering the building. The huge central dome curved directly before them, interconnected with the others by small glass 'gerbil tubes' through which people walked.

"Shut up, there's another next to hers. It's about five hundred, and your daughter's is the same. Is THAT the only limit to suppressing her powers?" Raditz snorted.

"Yeah, but that must be one of the rare ones who has enough ki. But there aren't any… wait a minute, the ki's flared up… and it's headed this way. Good girl. You're making your old man proud," Nappa laughed as he strode towards the larger entrance. White coated figures and suited executives came out of the smaller of the two domes, headed straight for where Nappa and Radditz suddenly landed.

"What the hell…" gasped one of the nearest people.

"Boo," Nappa taunted, stamping his foot. He raised his hand, crackling a streak of lightening in his hand.

"Don't disintegrate them, Nappa, you know it will piss the Prince off!" Raditz snapped.

"You're no fun, besides my little Chablis didn't say whom we couldn't play with, did she?" he snickered.

Merlot and Chablis had made it to earth as a secondary plan. Turles had dropped them off. Upon his death they alone had survived of his crew, and integrated themselves into Earth's society. Learning of the dragonballs, they collected them to revive the Saiyans killed by Freeza. Unfortunately it was beyond the Dragon's power to bring an entire planet back. So they opted for all Saiyans loyal to Vegeta to survive. This amounted to ten thousand. Most of them lived scattered about the universe. Turles had immediately left to reunite them, using an emergency space pod that Merlot had refitted.

Chablis and her uncle had then 'reeducated' Nappa and Raditz, giving them armor and scouters. Instead of taking them directly to the prince, she had told her father of the changes that had happened. As a Capsule employee, she was privy to certain information. Now she would put her part of the plan into effect at the appearance of the two loyal to Vegeta. He would be most confused at best.

As it stood, the people screamed and scattered when Nappa opened his mouth and spat a fireball towards the center of the group. He stamped with a huge grin on his face snarling dramatically to frighten the feeble creatures only slightly more then half his height. "RUN! Call security!" the cries pleaded.

"Honestly, you're always overdoing things, and you call yourself elite?" Raditz snorted. "Can we just do what we came here to do and get on with it?"

"Shut up and create a distraction!" Nappa yelled at him. "Don't you REMEMBER the plan?"

"This wasn't part of it! We were supposed to find the three strongest traces not blow up the Royal Concubine's habitat! What if he attacks us and kills us in one blow?" Raditz shouted at him. Blue suited guards rushed in from the various sides, out of the small shack on the long ribbon of asphalt, while others left their positions behind the entrance desks.

"Stop RIGHT there! You're trespassing on private property!" came the shout of the one bravest enough to approach Nappa. Raditz rolled his eyes as Nappa's hand shot out and grabbed the man by the front of his uniform. The others brought up small metallic pistols, aiming them at him.

"Oh is that so? Well whoever's in charge here we've got a question for them. Unless you'd like to tell us where the Prince of all Saiyans is."

"The WHO of what?" asked the guard.

"Oh come on, you don't know about his Majesty? Surely he's in CHARGE of this place? We got a little info that he's been staying here. And well, we'd like a word with him," said Nappa.

"Who are you and what do you want! We know no such person! Nobody works here by that name!" babbled the guard.

"He is known as Prince Vegeta," said Raditz irritated, striding up and glaring at the guards. "Does anyone here know anyone by that name?"

"Does he mean that guy who's been staying at the Brief's house?" babbled one.

"Shh!" hissed another.

"Do you KNOW where he is? If so, it's your lucky day!" Nappa grinned, pulling the man's face within inches of him. "Where's Vegeta?"

"He's not available!" stammered the man.

"So you DO know who I'm talking about?" Nappa asked.

"Let me go, or I'll have to have them shoot!" the guard panted, his eyes widening with fear as Nappa's other hand flickered with that same lightening. A glowing aura increased in energy around the giant Saiyan, sizzling the very grass he stood upon.

"You're going to call your men off. If you don't want them killed," Nappa growled into his face. "Either tell me where you've seen Vegeta, or get me the leader of this little tin pot kingdom."

"The President of the company, Nappa," Raditz glared at him.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists! Release me and we'll talk. If you don't… the authorities will have something to say!" the man shouted.

"Get back everyone, or else he'll kill," Raditz said sharply, raising his hand and hurling a ki blast in the midst of the security guards.

"Fire!" they shouted. Annoyed, Raditz zipped back and forth, blocking the bullets with his hands and throwing them back at their targets. It amused him to knock them off with their own projectiles so simply.

"Weaklings," Raditz scoffed. "Are you quite done, Lt. Commander?"

"I gave you a chance, you insect. But no, you had to be stupid. I didn't expect a place like this to have a private army. Well we can play your game. We want to know a little bit of information. Tell us where to find the Saiyan Prince and we'll be nice," Nappa laughed.

"What he means is this, human," Raditz grunted. "If you tell Dr. Briefs we want to see him NOW, we'll stop."

"If not, more of your little toys are gonna get blown up. And I happen to LOVE fireworks. So if you want a ringside seat," Nappa laughed.

"Let him go. He's got the point," Raditz grunted. Drops of liquid puddled in the man's pants, smelling of urine.

"Anyone ELSE want to try me?" Nappa asked.

"Vegeta's not here! He's at the Brief's mansion!" gasped one of the other guards, backing away. "You'll have to ask Dr. Briefs…"

"Then get me Dr. Briefs," said Nappa. Gasping, the man nodded. Nappa tossed the man to the ground, and he bolted towards the guard shack. Both Saiyans stood there on the lawn, glaring at those stupid enough to come close.

"I suggest nobody try anything foolish," Radditz said quietly. He sat down on the lawn, Indian style, while Nappa plunked down before one of the trees. He grinned at the nervous guards beating a hasty retreated. A few of them stood covering the two warriors with guns. An electronic phone jangled a tune, causing Nappa and Raditz to both raise their hands angrily.

"It's just a ningen communications device," Raditz suddenly realized. Nervously the man answered his phone, when Raditz lowered his wrist.

"Answer it," Nappa said. "And make it snappy. And while you're at it, get someone to get us something to eat. We've traveled a long way, and we get cranky when we're hungry, right whelp?"

"Food will improve our disposition," said Raditz with a small smile. "That place over there is a feeding establishment. If you bring us nourishment, then we'll behave and we'll all be close friends."

"You'll have to stay here while we get Dr. Briefs," one of the other guards said, after someone whispered something to him. Motioning to the others he barked something in a language that both Saiyans had not yet heard.

"Get them some food too," he added. Turning to both men he said, "Okay. Dr. Briefs is coming here to see you. And we'll get you something to eat from the cafeteria. I hope you don't mind fruit and salad first. We've just finished serving lunch…"

"Anything will do. Just bring it now," Nappa snapped at him. He closed his eyes, then folded his arms over his chest to meditate. Three security guards remained, training rifles on the Saiyans as they found shady spots under the trees to wait. Within minutes serving bots that hovered in midair trundled out large metallic carts. Obviously, Raditz realized they were nervous about making any sudden moves around the two Saiyans.

Soon they were both dining on slices of melon, and strange fruits called grapes and apples. Nappa rubbed his hands together at the appearance of several large silver trays laden with what they called sandwiches. They smelled of fresh game, thinly sliced, pressed between slabs of ground grain baked into bread. At least one hundred of the things dominated each tray. Large rectangular pans steamed with small flames under them as the new humans erected large folding tables. They wore long white smocks and tall paper cylinders on their heads. All of them had plastic bags on their hands, bustling to and fro with items from the silver carts.

"Not bad," Raditz commented, stuffing his face with roast chicken. Nappa tipped a huge plate of sandwiches into his open mouth then dropped the tray near one of the timid food service workers. Amongst the security guards they quickly motioned the bots to take over with serving the two Saiyans.


	24. Bad time to be a hero

_I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama does. This is a work of fan fiction that I get no pay for writing. I only own Dr. Stellari, Chablis and other minor fan characters. Toei Animation Co. Ltd, Shonen Jump, Shuisha Bird Studios owns the Manga and Anime. _

* * *

****

"What the HELL is going on here?" exclaimed a loud female voice. Both Nappa and Raditz perked their ears up at the approach of the shrilling tone. A light scent twitched their nostrils, causing hungers that had little to do with the food they were wolfing down. Glancing at Raditz, Nappa gave a sly lascivious grin.

"Females. Finally," he grunted. A loud sneeze echoed, and both Saiyans turned their heads to see the flickering images over their scouters. The large images of ki flared over to surprise them both.

"Let me blow 'em away!" shouted a loud rasping voice. Before the shouts of protest could stop the owner, she shot into view of Nappa and Raditz. They heard people being shoved aside, and the female voice increase in volume.

"Miss Lunch please!" the nearest guard shouted.

"Get OUTTA my way now! Sheesh you cowards! Let me at 'em! Hey you there!" the voice exploded. Into view shoved a shapely leg, followed by another and a tall muscled figure toting a machine gun. Blue eyes glared at Nappa and Raditz both, her long blonde hair flowing around her shoulders.

"Heh, you're an interesting wench to be sure," Nappa laughed as he glanced at Lunch.

"Shut up! Are you two miserable guys causing this entire ruckus! Hey answer me!" she shouted.

"Lunch wait, you forgot the weapon I…" Bulma warned her. Guards closed ranks, blocking Bulma from chasing after her.

"Miss Lunch!" the guards said. "Be careful!"

"Get BACK! I'm talking to you, chrome dome! You the one they call Nappa?" Lunch yelled.

"That would be me, little one. You're quite bold with that toy. Perhaps you'd like to play?" Nappa asked as he stood up.

"Did I tell you to move! Get BACK!" she shouted, brandishing her gun. The rat-tat of machine gun fire blasted towards both Saiyans.

"Don't be a fool! If you value your life, get BACK!" Raditz shouted.

"Move it pretty boy! I'm serious! You two jerks had better get LOST! Bulma's my friend and if you screw around you'll answer to me!" Lunch yelled. "You don't' want my boyfriend to come here and show you I mean business do ya?"

"You have a mate? What a shame?" Nappa laughed.

"Stupid female," Raditz glared at her.

"Shut up, pretty boy! Sit down!" Lunch snapped, firing towards him. Raditz actually leapt out of the way, but Nappa zipped in front of him, suddenly grabbing Lunch's machine gun.

"Get lost boy. This one's mine," Nappa laughed.

"Let go you jerk!" Lunch shouted up at him. She fired point blank into his chest, only to see that the bullets bounced off in all directions. Plunking the gun from her hand, Nappa lifted her with his other by the scruff of her neck. He opened his mouth and fired a blast at her gun, melting it into scrap.

"Now, before we do something dumb, why don't we get to know each other a bit better, eh? You said something about a boyfriend?" Nappa asked. Her legs kicked and flailed some of the blows actually connecting.

"Let me go or Tien will kick your ass you goon!" Lunch spat in his face.

"A hellfire. I like it when my prey struggles. Keep fighting for all the good it will do you. I might just have a good use for someone like you," Nappa licked his lips.

"Get bent you pervert!" Lunch snapped, raking her nails against his face. Nappa licked the line of blood that she had scraped from his skin, then threw Lunch over his shoulder. She beat on his back, hollering words that made Nappa laugh and Raditz blush slightly when his UVT circuit translated their approximate Saiyan translation.

"Stop playing games!" Raditz grunted hands on his hips.

"Find your own woman, Third Class. This one's ALL mine," Nappa laughed. "I think we'll have a little FUN while we're waiting!"

"Lunch you idiot what are you doing?" cried the first voice, and Raditz saw a blue haired woman rush up, followed by two others. Her eyes widened in shock and horror at the sight of the two, and she nervously backed away.

"Who… how… it can't be… you were killed!" the blue haired woman gasped, knees knocking together.

"Dr. Briefs, these two say they're looking for a Prince. Somebody named Vegeta?" one of the guards said, nervously waggling his gun.

"Bulma what's going on?" asked the deeper voice, of a dark haired female that caught Raditz' eye. She appeared almost Saiyan in her dark hair and wide hips.

"Hmm, it's raining women," Raditz said quietly.

"Do you know us?" asked Nappa, glancing down at Bulma.

"You… you… can't be alive… who… how!" Bulma stammered.

"Are you Dr. Briefs?" asked Raditz quietly, striding up towards her.

"Let me go you louse! HEY!" Lunch yelled, beating her fists against Nappa and kicking him hard.

"First let her go!" Bulma shouted, her knees weakening.

"I don't think so. Tell us what we want to know, Dr. Briefs. Nappa likes your little friend. If you cooperate she will remain unharmed. But if you don't, she'll be a bit rough for wear," Raditz said, glancing down at the slender blue haired female in the long white coat.

"Feisty aren't we? Well, why don't we get to know each other?" Nappa asked.

"GET LOST!" Lunch yelled. Nappa grinned, slowly raising his hand and giving her a light pinch. Within seconds Lunch passed out from a small pressure against her nerve cluster.

"She talks too much," said Nappa when Raditz glared at him.

"You bastard! What did you do?" Bulma cried.

"She's just sleeping. Don't flip out," Nappa said annoyed.

"I'm Dr. Briefs. Bulma Briefs. What the HELL do you want?" Bulma glared at him.

"Easy, take it easy," Chablis Simms suddenly said, pushing to Bulma's side. Nappa's eyes widened at the sight of the honey blonde with short hair and copper eyes. She glared without fear at him. Both sets of eyes narrowed, then a slow smile crept over his face. Chablis nodded towards him, her mind awash with a million things. "Well, well, I see you're not afraid of us, are you, little one?" Nappa asked quietly.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first? Dr. Briefs needs to know who she's dealing with, right."

"I should think that would be obvious, but to humor you I shall," he said, glancing down at her. Raising his hand he gently cupped Chablis's face.

"Keep your hands OFF her you pervert!" Bulma snapped.

"I'm not the one with the sick mind," Nappa glanced down at Bulma with a frown. "You know I'm Nappa. And this is Raditz. And you're the one making things difficult Dr. Briefs."

"Dr. Briefs, relax. If you just tell them what they want to know, then they'll leave us alone," said Chablis.

Unfortunately the scientist behind her with the dark hair and transparent discs on her eyes rushed up. Security guards tried to stop her however.

"Dr. Stellari, Miss Chablis please stay back!" the guards gasped.

"Move it, Dr. Briefs needs us!" Dr. Stellari glared at them. To Raditz' amusement they parted from the force of her small hand shoving them back. Instead of the lean tall lankiness her body was compact and sturdy like a Saiyan female who had recently given birth. Irrevocably the hips would widen enough for a male to tell a female had born children.

"Dr. Stellari, please, not now!" Bulma groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Stellari, get back!" Chablis glared at her.

"Excuse me you two gentlemen! In case you're wondering, this is Dr. Briefs you're speaking to. I'd show her some respect if you want some help. So why don't you tell us what do you want here with us?" Dr. Stellari shouted at them, polite but angry. Her eyes glistened with fear though, Nappa noted.

"Humph, you're braver then most," Nappa said. "But I wasn't talking to you."

"Hold on, Stellari. Please, tell Dr. Briefs what you want, and then we can all relax," Chablis glanced up at Nappa.

"Are you sure you wish to continue this game, little one?" Nappa asked, pushing a lock of Chablis' hair aside.

"It won't be much longer," she whispered, so only he could hear.

"Let me talk, Nappa, if you don't mind. Excuse me, Dr. Briefs, but let me put it simply. Nappa and I want to know where Prince Vegeta is. So if you don't want a bunch of bother, you will simply and calmly tell us what we wish to know, and your friends don't get hurt," Raditz said, striding over and standing before Bulma.

Reeling, Bulma leaned on Chablis heavily. "I can't believe this… you can't be alive!"

"Where did you see us before, human?" Raditz asked quietly.

"I owe you NOTHING!" Bulma glared at him.

"Take care, Dr. Briefs you're making this VERY difficult," Raditz said glancing down at her.

Dr. Stellari shoved between Dr. Briefs and Raditz, glaring up at Raditz. Like a shield she blocked his view of them, despite everyone's protestations. Bulma gasped, "Don't be an idiot! He'll kill you!"  
"He won't kill you, Dr. Briefs. In fact he has every intention of helping you, and Prince Vegeta," Chablis said.

Bulma glared at her, and suddenly felt her head swimming.

"What she means to say is, that she's confused as to your motivations, Mister," said Dr. Stellari, projecting her voice to sound more confident then she felt as she glared up at the longhaired Saiyan.

"What do you think we've been trying to tell you for the last hour, human?" he grunted, glancing down at her. He stomped just before her, and she flinched slightly, but did not back down.

"You only want to know where Vegeta is, right?" Dr. Stellari asked, her arm pushing Chablis and Bulma back.

"Are you INSANE?" Bulma hissed. "Why are you telling them that?"

"Dr. Briefs, its okay just cooperate! Nappa isn't here to hurt you, neither is Raditz. Just calm down!" said Chablis. Bulma shakily leaned on her, glaring up at Nappa who was holding Lunch like a sack of potatoes over one shoulder.

"Your employee is smarter then you are. I suggest for your friends sake you let her speak, since you're not forthcoming!" Raditz glared down at Bulma peering over Dr. Stellari's shoulder.

"Just leave us alone," Bulma said shakily. "Dr. Stellari, get BACK now. He'll kill you."

"Hmm, you're hardly a warrior, small one," Raditz grunted as he glanced down at Dr. Stellari. "But you're in the way. So I think since you're foolish enough to not move, I'll have to do the honors."

He grabbed Dr. Stellari up by the back of her lab coat, and set her to the side despite her shout of protest. Holding her above his head he dangled her out of the way then moved towards Bulma. "Now, where were we?"

"Don't you dare hurt her! Hey! Listen to me you big ape!" Dr. Stellari shouted. "You're making a big mistake."

"Shut up, female. If you didn't amuse me so I'd kill you now!" Raditz glared at her, dangling her before his face.

"Put her down. Please!" Bulma said quickly. "Look you two are making a BIG mistake. IF you don't stop this now you'll BOTH be in bigger trouble then you can possibly imagine!"

"Please, make him stop!" Chablis shouted up at Nappa.

"Let me handle this," Nappa snorted in disgust. Nappa strode up, carrying Lunch under one arm and pushed Raditz aside. Chablis moved up, putting herself between Bulma and the hulking alien. Raditz grumbled, setting Dr. Stellari down and yanking her roughly towards him. Forcing her to stand directly before him, he held her shoulder tightly.

"Don't move human, if you value your life," Raditz grunted. Dr. Stellari bit her lip, mumbling about her stupidity.

"I'm sorry but she's terrified of you. I hadn't thought this would be a problem!" said Chablis.

"I'm sorry too, little one," Nappa sighed. "But you know what this means. I can't take any chances."

"Ms. Simms you had BETTER shut up!' Bulma yelled at her. "What's going on here?"

Chablis glanced up at Nappa, then to Bulma. She said, "Why shouldn't we tell them where Vegeta is? He's their prince, right? And Nappa won't hurt you! I swear."

"Makes sense to me," Dr. Stellari said. She stood before Raditz, who was staring down at her peculiarly with his dark eyes at the nape of her neck.

Bulma trembled with fear, but struggled to keep herself angry as she shoved against Chablis. She gasped, "Wait, you… you know him? Just who the hell ARE you?"

"Dr. Briefs please!" Chablis hissed, clamping her hand over Bulma's mouth. "I know you'll probably FIRE me for this, but relax! Just tell them what they wish to know. And then we can all relax!"

"Let me GO!" Bulma yelled. "You're fired if you keep this insubordination up."

"This is funny, but we're on a time schedule here, so tell us what we want to know, Dr. Briefs. Can't you persuade her, Chablis?" Nappa glared at her. Bulma glared at him furiously.

"Let me talk to them, Dr. Briefs. Excuse me, sir. Mr. Saiyan is it? That's what you are right?" Dr. Stellari shouted up at Raditz. "Listen to ME! I'll tell you what you want to know. Just back off okay?"

Bulma squealed and struggled as Chablis suddenly held her hand tightly over Bulma's mouth, then locked her arms behind her. "I'm sorry Miss Briefs, but you're endangering us all if you keep resisting. I know you'll probably fire me, but it's for your own good!"

"You sure she's in charge here?" Nappa glanced dubiously at Chablis struggling to restrain a kicking and squirming Bulma. Blue eyes glared murderously at him, then at Chablis. Her teeth bit down hard, but Chablis gritted her own, struggling to clamp her mouth even tighter.

"Chablis, what are you doing?" Stellari blinked at her.

"Are you sure you don't know yourself?" asked Nappa, glancing at Chablis insistently.

"I don't. I'm sorry. Only dr. Briefs does, and she's not telling me!" Chablis sighed, shaking her head. She turned back to Bulma, who kicked and struggled all the more.

"Please, don't let him kill her! She's only trying to protect Dr. Briefs! Listen damn it!" Dr. Stellari snapped.

"You are a fool," Raditz said.

Raditz strode up, suddenly grasping Professor Stellari by her neck. Her dark eyes gleamed up at him, and she clutched his wrist. Instead of picking her up, he simply glared down at her with a small pressure on her windpipe. Overtop the transparent discs she wore over her dark eyes she blinked up at him, struggling to regain her control over her pounding heart.

"You have much nerve, little one. Aren't you terrified of me, a ruthless Saiyan Warrior who could crush your windpipe like a raw twig of petrite?" said Raditz, glaring down at Dr. Stellari.

"Then you'd be stupid because I can help you find what you're looking for," she glared up at him. "But you're not an idiot if you're such an 'advanced' species?"

Raditz released his grip on her neck slightly, catching hold of her upraised hand, then transferred his grip to her upper arms. Oddly they fit the diameter of his grasp perfectly. Soft fat covered hard muscle and dense bone quivering with fear and the struggle to exert control. In her eyes gleamed a light similar to what he'd seen in his father Bardock's glance. The eyes darted all over him, examining him like a specimen though she was shaking in her high heeled shoes. He brought his nose close to hers, whispering, "Just who are you? Are you not afraid of a true Saiyan Warrior?"

"Dr. Stellari, of the Polymers research division," said she, forcing herself to stare him directly in the eyes. She bit her lip hard, pressing her knees together. Red painted nails dug into his wrists as she raised her hands to clutch the bindings of his hands.

"A scientist? Like Dr. Briefs. Very well, Dr. Stellari, now tell me who the others are?" he smirked.

Stellari blurted out, "Vegeta's is probably training in the Gravity Chamber. If you want one of us will stay here to ensure your good faith while Dr. Briefs contacts him!"

"About time," Chablis sighed.

"That wasn't so hard after all," Nappa nodded. "Now, Dr. Briefs, why couldn't you just have saved us all this trouble?"

Chablis released Bulma's mouth long enough for her to spit out, "I don't know WHAT you're doing Chablis Simms but you are FIRED! Just WHAT do you think you're doing? Are you in LEAGUE with these monsters?"

"They aren't monsters, Ma'am. Especially the one you call Nappa. He's only doing his duty. I hope you come to comprehend that in time. But desperate times have come upon us," said Chablis sadly. She slid around pinioning Bulma's wrists behind her back.

"Who's US?" Bulma yelled back at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Just relax, Dr. Briefs, and all will be revealed," said Chablis quietly.

"How unfortunate," said Nappa. He shook his head, closing his eyes briefly.

"She's terrified of you," Chablis mouthed to him.

"Fine, you know what you want. Now will you go on your way, or do you have to keep Lunch hostage?" Bulma glared at him. Her blue eyes frosted over with hatred as she regarded Chablis with them. Just how did her employee, whom she had trusted for the last few years with top projects, get involved with these two monsters? Was she responsible for bringing them here?

"Chablis, you knew this all along didn't you? What did you do? How are you involved with these two… aliens?" Dr. Stellari shouted at Chablis.

"You'll know soon enough. Just relax. They don't want to hurt you," Chablis glanced back at her.

"I'd listen to your friend, human," Raditz chuckled down at his captive.

Dr. Stellari raised a dark brow at him overtop her 'glasses'. He smelled fear and something else, akin to arousal. Apparently the female enjoyed looking at him because he found her eyes diverting to the hard muscles of his arms and legs frequently.

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, and Raditz realized he could have some fun with this female perhaps. She had serious guts confronting him in her weakness. Those lenses were obviously primitive means of correcting extremely weak eyesight, and her senses were woefully pitiful compared to his. Yet the flickering numbers of his scouter suddenly chased away the frown. He released her right shoulder, raising his hand to tap the control. Dr. Stellari's brown eyes narrowed, watching him like a predator, taking in every bit of information. He could almost see the wheels turning, just like the rapid intelligence in the eyes of the blue haired woman named Bulma Briefs.

"Since you are so loyal to Dr. Briefs, Professor, you may remain in my care while Chablis takes Mrs. Briefs to contact Vegeta," said Raditz, seizing Dr. Stellari's arm and dragging her towards him. "What do you think Nappa?"

"Fine by me. Just don't mess up. And you, little one, you had best make sure that Dr. Briefs complies. Then we can all breath easier," Nappa said as he glanced back to Chablis. She nodded her understanding.

Chablis said softly to Dr. Briefs, "Now do you see that it's all right? I know what I'm doing. Trust me! Just take me to Vegeta and I can explain everything. Nappa and Raditz may be set in their ways, but they can see reason when they see their Prince again. Taking hostages is second nature, but I swear they won't hurt Lunch or Dr. Stellari!"

Blue eyes danced with flames, staring holes of hatred at Chablis at that moment. She stopped struggling, then slowly nodded her head. "I'm going to release you now, so please consider what I'm saying. I'm only trying to act in the best interests of Capsule," Chablis reassured her.

"You're a piece of work. I swear you'll be sorry for this," Bulma glared at her. Turning to Nappa she poked a finger towards him. "You there, Nappa right? You'd better not harm a hair on their heads or Vegeta will kick your ASS! I DO know where he is, and when he learns about this he'll kill you all over again, got it!"

"You're known to the Prince are you?" Nappa glanced down at her in amusement. "All right, you may go. But tell him to come and see us right away. Cause there's something VERY important that's come up!"

"Let's go, Ms. Simms if that's your REAL name. And you two, stand back. I'm going to give you a place to stay that's more comfortable then the front lawn. I can't have you terrorizing my employees while I fetch his Royal Whyness," Bulma said, grabbing a box of dynocaps. She clicked the plunger on one, tossing it down. Nappa and Raditz raised their hands at the cloud of smoke.

"Wait, stop!" Chablis yelled. "It's just a capsule!"

Nappa and Raditz saw the smoke clearing, and the appearance of a small domed structure that was the size of a single-family dwelling. Glancing at one another, they shrugged. Nappa picked up Lunch in his arms, and strode towards the door. He glanced back at Bulma, "That's pretty small for both of us…"

"Do you want me to bring him here or not?" Bulma asked.

"I shall go with you to make certain," Said Raditz quietly.

"You need me as a hostage, do you not to ensure good behavior?" asked Stellari.

"Yes. Now lead the way, Dr. Briefs," said Raditz quietly.

Shaking in fear, Bulma leaned heavily on Chablis. She reached for another capsule, tossing it downwards. Out of the heart of the smoke, a small helicopter burst into shape. Chablis nodded, helping her towards it.

"Follow us," said Chablis, still holding tightly to a wobbly Bulma. Lab coat and all, Raditz grabbed Dr. Stellari by the waist and levitated into the air. She clutched to his wrist, biting her lip hard. Long strands of brown hair slipped out of her bun, fluttering in the breeze. Bulma was unsure if she was able to pilot the chopper, but Chablis seemed to know what she was doing. A sneaking suspicion rose in Dr. Stellari's mind as she watched the helicopter blades whirl around.

"Keep an eye on 'em whelp. Signal when you find him. And don't piss him off," said Nappa.

"I think he'll already be pissed," Dr. Stellari said.

"What was that?" Raditz asked sharply.

"He's no stranger to Capsule. Who do you think we're designing plastics for?" Dr. Stellari glanced up at him.

"You're some sort of scientist?" Raditz asked as he shot up into the air after the rising primitive craft. Stellari's fingers clenched into his forearm as he rocketed along with the force of the air in his face.

"A polymer chemist," she said quietly. A thin shell of gold ki crackled over them, folding them in an envelope with air that blocked out the sound of flight. No sound except the chopper flying ahead to the main dome of the Capsule mansion was heard.

"Figures," said Raditz with a wry grin. "You've got a lot of nerve for someone who works in a lab."

"Don't underestimate me, handsome. I might be a bookworm, but I'm not without my own skills," she mumbled.

"Those transparent discs on your face, some sort of primitive sight correctors? Such a weakness," Raditz laughed.

"Yeah laughing boy, I saw your scouter. That thing detects life energy doesn't it?" she asked.

"How did you know?"

"Like you said, I'm a scientist. Figured that the way that thing was beeping you're locking onto something. Besides, Dr. Brief's got one of those toys in the lab, and you seem pretty worried about something considering your hand's sweating through my lab coat," she said with a wry grin.

"You're terrified of heights human. I could easily drop you," Raditz taunted.

"Yeah, and lose a hostage? I think not, Tarzan," she glanced up at him. "Just what's the deal with you and Nappa anyhow? You guys were dead…"

"So she HAS seen us before," said Raditz quietly.

"Vegeta's going to be pissed at you. Dr. Briefs is pretty close to him," said Stellari with a nervous smile.

Raditz felt the quivering of her muscles, and saw the tightness in her jaw. Against his hand he felt the movement of her twisting nausea, and the insane grip of her hands on his wrists. Unlike some of the other delicate humans, her bone structure seemed slightly more compact, her hips wider and her legs shorter in proportion to her body then those of the other females. They had long slender legs, and smaller shoulders. While this female was a broad shouldered and carried extra reserve of fat around her hips and buttocks. Her muscle tone was halfway decent, but another anomaly unnerved him. At resting state her ki was 100.

Suddenly they touched down on the front lawn of Capsule. Bulma climbed out of the helicopter, and batted away the hand that steadied her. Raditz glanced up at an identical dome, which had several housing units. He suddenly tensed as a more powerful ki flickered onto his scouter. Just then a figure blurred into view, standing between Bulma and him.

"Excuse me, but you're not invited here!" said a gravelly voice. Two hands brandished a sword that was drawn from a scabbard on the youth's back. Blue eyes the same shade as the woman's glared at Raditz, holding Stellari in his arm.

"Trunks! Don't be stupid!" Bulma gasped, grabbing his arm.

"I don't know who you are, whelp, but you're playing with fire," Raditz snorted with a laugh.

"Don't underestimate him, idiot," Dr. Stellari glanced up at him. "You're relying on that piece of junk too much."

"Shut up, female!" Raditz glared down at her.

"I'd listen to her. Now let her go, and step away, VERY slowly," said Trunks, advancing on Raditz with his sword in hand.

"Don't be stupid, Mr. Briefs," said Chablis suddenly as she blurred into view at his side. "You shouldn't mess with things that aren't your affair."

"What the hell?" Trunks gasped as suddenly his attention was diverted. Raditz zipped out of view, sucker punching him. As Trunks fired a blast towards him, Raditz dodged it, carrying Dr. Stellari. Then a fist shot out and punched his face again, with a knee to his gut. Then a hand twisted his sword out of his grasp.

"Don't make me hurt you, Trunks," said Chablis, standing over him. Winded, Trunks held his stomach as he glanced up at the slender girl with honey blonde hair. Her eyes were an unusual shade of copper, very intense.

"What are you doing?" Bulma screamed, rushing up. "Don't you DARE hurt my boy you bitch! What are you?"

"Step back, and nobody gets hurt," said Chablis, glancing at her. Trunks rose, then suddenly slammed his fist in her face. To his shock, Chablis blocked his blows, and he was fighting for his life as she zipped out of reality. He had to figure out what was going on. His senses screamed that her ki was well above that for anyone normal. She must be a trained fighter like he, at least at Krillin's level.

"Bulma, what's going on?" Yamcha shouted as he materialized next to her. Puar hovered by her.

"Stop them!" Bulma screamed.

"Puar stay with her. HEY, punk boy! Get down here!" Yamcha shouted as he levitated up to where Raditz was hovering over. His arm still clenched Dr. Stellari's waist.

"You challenge ME?" Raditz chuffed at Yamcha. The orange gi'd fighter's fists crackled with power at his hips.

"Don't mess with me. Let the lady go, NOW!" Yamcha snapped.

"Idiot," Raditz laughed, suddenly holding Dr. Stellari out from him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, pretty boy," said Dr. Stellari, glaring at him in the eye.

"Oh why not?" Raditz challenged.

Suddenly something shot into his face from her extended hand. Yelling in anger, Raditz let go of her. Yamcha shouted in fear as he saw Dr. Stellari drop. But she simply closed her eyes and spanned her arms wide, shouting up, "Get him you idiot! While he's distracted."

Over Raditz' mouth and nose a plastic sealant had solidified. He struggled to tear it off, cursing in his mind at the earth female who had suddenly generated some secret weapon. How could he be so foolish, he wondered. "SPIRIT BALL!" shouted a voice to his left, followed by a basketball-sized sphere slamming into his gut. Winded, Raditz shot back. Suddenly a punch cracked into his jaw from Yamcha zipping in just before him. Angrily Raditz flailed out in a kick, tearing the plastic off his face with his other hand. A scar-faced human gave him a dangerous smile, which Raditz returned.

"Ah, a true challenge at last. You really thing you can face me, handsome?" Raditz laughed in his face.

"Wanna try me, pretty boy?" Yamcha laughed.

"I'll put some more scars on that face. I'm certain the females will enjoy hearing you tell if you can still speak!" Raditz taunted. Suddenly his fist shot out, and Yamcha blocked it. Zipping into hyper burst, the two warriors exchanged sharp kicks and punches. To his shock, Raditz realized this earth fighter was equal if not greater to his powers.

* * *

So focused on the battle between Raditz and Yamcha were they that neither of them noticed Trunks duking it out with the young blonde scientist. Rather then harm anyone, both Chablis and Trunks had rocketed off to an uninhabited slum area zoned for demolition.

"Who ARE YOU?" Trunks grunted, as Chablis slammed him into a wall.

"Haven't you figured it out, your Majesty?" she gasped. Empty buildings stood with their cores gutted their windows devoid of glass. Like dead skeletons they slowly crumbled to dust till someone or something hastened the process of decay. "Wait, what did you call me?"

"Aren't you the Prince's son?" asked Chablis, fending off his next blow.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Trunks gasped. He caught glimpses between blows of the abandoned tenements. It reminded him of the world where he came from to his discomfort.

"Let me assure you that I'm not some ordinary girl," she said. Suddenly she vanished, only to reappear a hundred feet overhead. Trunks narrowly avoided a large ki blast that slammed into the grass nearby. Zipping out he teleported towards her, trying to grab hold of her. Another blast slammed towards him, and he flicked his hand before his face to dodge it.

"You use ki?" he panted.

"You're a fast learner," she laughed, her eyes gleaming with the joy of battle.

"Wait, you're not human… how can you be?" Trunks gasped. Chablis threw her arms back and screamed, her body arcing with lightening from toe to the top of her head. Her hair flared around her, eyes glowing with power as her energies doubled, and then increased tenfold.

"I'm not Chablis Simms. My real name is Chablis, daughter of Nappa, and guardian to the royal house of Vegeta!" she shouted.

"What the… but you can't be… my dad said Saiyans don't have light hair unless… are you like me?" Trunks wondered.

"Your father is a mighty Prince. But he isn't correct on all manners of Saiyan culture and race. He only lived on Vegeta for five years," Chablis laughed, hurling five small spheres towards Trunks. He easily swatted them off. Gathering his two hands together, he slashed them before his face causing her to track them.

"Burning attack!" he shouted, lobbing a blue sphere towards her.

"Bomber DX!" she gritted, generating a beam of energy that sizzled towards him. It deflected his burning attack. Her beam shot through towards him, and he found himself shooting aside.

"How... holy shit," Trunks gasped. "Oh man…"

"You see, I'm Saiyan like you are, your Majesty," she said. "And because I am, I happen to enjoy fighting…"

"What's with the majesty stuff?" Trunks protested, suddenly materializing above her. His sword gleamed brightly as he slashed downwards, hoping she would block it.

"YEAHH!" she shouted, blocking the sword with the flats of her hands. Suddenly she opened her mouth, and a shot of energy slammed him point blank in the face.


	25. Vegeta's reunion with his troops

_Author's Notes: _

_Why are the saiyans Nappa and Raditz, enhanced to a hundred times their former strength, attacking Capsule, and why is Bulma's employee Chablis Simms helping them. Thinking their Prince is a captive of the humans the two Saiyans mean well, but Vegeta must change their minds. _

* * *

"All right, tell me what's going on here? And why my training's been interrupted!" a gruff voice boomed not too far from where the observers watched Raditz and Yamcha's heated battle. Suddenly Dr. Stellari saw a blue and white figure blur into existence right next to her. Sunlight gleamed off the white armored vest strapped front and back with gold segmented bands. His bodysuit covered every inch of skin from the neck down. White gloves sheathed his hands while slip on gold toed boots encased his feet. Although he was her height, the spiky crest of his upswept hair added at least six inches to his height. 

"I don't know your majesty, but your woman is in trouble! And two of your old henchmen are making problems," Dr. Stellari stammered. The scientist shivered at the angry look in the Prince's ebony gaze. Like other employees of Capsule, they knew better then to annoy Bulma's new significant other, and future husband of Capsule's vice president

"Don't piss me off, you idiotic fool. I had enough of scientists babbling nonsense. You're just as annoying as that idiot Bardock was," mumbled Vegeta. Grabbing her by the front of her smock he set her aside then turned his back to her. He glanced towards the blurring motions of Chablis and Trunks fighting.

"I don't know who Bardock was, but there are two creatures who claim they're looking for you. I think they're named Nappa and Raditz," Dr. Stellari panted.

"Be silent! Nappa and Raditz are dead! If you're toying with me I won't hesitate to have Bulma fire your ass. If you weren't a woman I'd blast you into the next dimension!" he glared at her. A puny ki flared nearby, and Vegeta whirled around to see Bulma throw herself at him. With annoyance and mingled relief he felt her arms squeezing his neck tightly while she clung to him quivering.

"Vegeta! Where the HELL were you?" Bulma yelled at him, although she trembled with fear. Around her body folded the protective arms of her mate, holding her possessively to his hard muscled body.

"Bulma, what the hell's wrong with you? Your stupid employees are pissing me off! You know I hate it when I'm interrupted in my training!" Vegeta asked, sliding his hands down to lightly cup her backside.

"Something HORRIBLE's happened!" Bulma panted, chest heaving against his. Vegeta felt the pounding of her heart through his armored breastplate, and the stench of her fear. Blue eyes were wide with terror. Somehow Vegeta knew he had to calm his woman down before he could get any sensible information from her, so he resorted to insult.

"Yes, your scientist is giving me horrible flashbacks of my youth. Honestly she's worse then Kakkarot's father with her incessant yammering. You really MUST do something about that before I do some corporate downsizing Saiyan style," Vegeta commented. He nodded in the direction of Dr. Stellari leaning against the wall rubbing her neck. Raditz's dangling her by her lab coat had caused red cloth burns along her collar and armpits which would leave sizable marks.

"Hello! In case you didn't REALIZE Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb are alive again?" Bulma cried, squeezing Vegeta's shoulders hard.

"What are you babbling about, Bulma?" Vegeta glared at her. "Start from the beginning. What's going on here?"

"Your pet Saiyans that's who," said Dr. Stellari. Annoyed, Vegeta snarled at the interruption of Bulma's scientist. Baring his teeth he hissed at her to back away. Bulma rested her head against Vegeta's chest, silently pleading him to listen because she hadn't the strength right now to tell him herself.

"Your Royal Highness. If you will, look up there?" Dr. Stellari nervously cleared her throat. Vegeta glanced up to where she pointed, his eyes expanding far wider then any of them had seen. Sheer disbelief crossed his face, erasing the angry frown to an astonished gape. For the first time, Dr. Stellar could swear Vegeta's jaw hit the ground.

"Wait a minute, it can't be!" Vegeta stammered as he looked up to see Yamcha fighting a familiar figure.

"It's Raditz and Nappa you jerk!" Bulma yelled at him, grabbing Vegeta's gloved hand and tugging on it insistently.

"How did THEY… no wait, did some idiot use the dragon balls?" Vegeta demanded. He pushed away from Bulma, distancing himself from her to struggle for comprehension.

Bulma moved close, hugging his waist tightly as she shouted, "Who cares HOW, Vegeta! Please aren't you going to DO something?"

"I'm going to watch the weakling get his," said Vegeta with a smirk, giving Bulma's shapely ass a pinch. "You may join me if you like. It might amuse you as well, Bulma."

"Nappa's at Capsule, and if you don't do something now I'll… I'll have Dr. Stellari blow up your graviton!" she glared, blushing bright pink.

"So, you'll build me a new one," Vegeta laughed. Remaining as calm as she could, Bulma swallowed hard. She sidled up to the Prince, sliding her arm around his waist and rubbing her body close to him. Vegeta spluttered, turning bright red with embarrassment at such a public display.

"Are you insane, woman?" Vegeta cringed. "Damn it you KNOW I hate it when you get mushy in front of your slaves!"

"They're not slaves, they're employees, Vegeta! And if you don't cooperate, I'll never argue with you again," Bulma said with a sweet smile. "And every time you try and wake me up, I'll have my MOTHER deal with you."

"You wouldn't DARE!" Vegeta gasped, pushing her away.

"Then go call your watchdogs off, Geta-kun. And aren't you going to help Trunks?" Bulma asked him, squeezing his arm.

"Why should I?" Vegeta asked.

Angrily Bulma shoved him away. Resting her hands on her hips she glared daggers towards a nonplussed Vegeta. For a few moments she was literally speechless with shock, then finally she stammered, "He's your SON damn it! One of my employees is attacking him and they flew off somewhere else! Don't you even CARE that he might be in terrible danger?"

"Was it that young female? From the strength of his ki, I'd say he's doing well on his own. Besides, he might not want to be interrupted," Vegeta smirked. Bulma's jaw dropped at the sudden gleam of pride in Vegeta's ebony eyes. Turning away from her, Vegeta glowed with blue ki, his feet rising from the ground.

"Where are you going?" Bulma demanded. Vegeta cast her a look that clearly answered her query. As if it would be obvious that he was going to pursue Nappa and find some answers. His snort of disgust and toss of his spiky upsweep of hair expressed this point.

"Wait you ass, take me WITH you!" Bulma said, leaping onto his back and clinging hard around the neck. Her legs locked around his waist, so Vegeta was forced to try and shake her off.

"Why?" he growled, prying her off his back and setting her down.

"Because he'll blow up Capsule, and you'll be without someone to bankroll your training and food bill, that's why!" Bulma yelled back.

"Infernal wench! The things I put up with you!" Vegeta snarled, snagging her by the waist and rocketing up into the air with her.

He shot past a fighting Raditz and Yamcha, leaving them to duke it out while Dr. Stellari glanced up in shock. "Well isn't he going to stop them?" she asked Puar.

"I don't think so," Puar squeaked. "And Yamcha IS holding his own. And Trunks is holding her off. But since when did she know martial arts?"

"I don't know, but I want to find out," said Dr. Stellari. She levitated upwards with Puar by her shoulder. Both warriors seemed evenly matched, and she had to admit she enjoyed the sight of two sweating males panting as they backed apart. Yamcha noticed his opponent backing off. A split second later two pairs of eyes widened in shock in response to a new ki. For Raditz it was the flickering scouter lights that cued him in, while Yamcha's ki reading soared off the scale. Both had sensed the arrival of Vegeta.

"My Prince," Raditz gasped, catching his attention from Yamcha.

"Vegeta? Where? What took him so long?" Yamcha grunted.

Raditz used the opportunity to deliver a cracking punch to Yamcha's jaw. Fortunately the human flew back enough so the punch didn't break his bones. Still he hurtled towards the ground at a terrific rate. Puar squeaked with fear, while Dr. Stellari rushed over to where she anticipated he'd land. Quickly she scrabbled a small circle on the turf of Capsule's lawn. Placing her hands down on it she focused her energies. Grass molded and changed into a strange gelatinous surface bubbling and foaming. Before her it took the shape of a large square pad composed of plastic enclosing air. A split second later, Yamcha slammed down into the makeshift landing bag.

"Oh my Yamcha are you okay?" Puar lamented.

Dr. Stellari also dashed up to quickly check the fallen Yamcha. He laid still, eyes tightly shut. Nevertheless she saw the rise and fall of his chest indicating he was still breathing. Puar morphed into a large fan to blow cool air on his face.

"There you are, where do you think you're going?" snapped a harsh voice from above.

Dr. Stellari glanced up to see Raditz swooping down from the sky with one hand extended. Quickly she burst into a run, barely mustering enough mental energy to take flight. Inches from Raditz' grasp she summoned a burst of speed to put herself ahead of him. Steadily she rose above Capsule with Raditz in pursuit. Unfortunately she suddenly jolted to a stop with the aid of Raditz' hand seizing the back of her lab coat.

"Let me go you jerk," she grunted in disgust. "Your prince was just here, so go find him!"

"We'll go together, Professor," Raditz laughed, tucking her under his arm.

"Then carry me in a more dignified position you big baboon!"

"As you wish, female," Raditz laughed, tossing her up in the air. He delighted in her sudden yelp, which ceased in a whoosh of exhaling breath when she landed across his outstretched arms. Moments later he gritted his teeth because Dr. Stellari's fingers seized handfuls of his abundant spiky mane to hang onto him.

"You make me sick! You've got more hair then most women on this planet!" she quipped, catching her breath. Somehow she knew that the Saiyan would not hurt her, because she saw the distinct gleam of hunger in his dark eyes darting momentarily to look at her in his grasp. Not to mention she felt him squeezing her thigh precariously close to her butt and the hand near her breast diverted just far enough to grasp the side.

"You need not worry about me killing you, female. It seems that you're far less frail then most of the females on this planet. Perhaps you'd do for another purpose if my prince permits," Raditz said.

"Oh great, don't tell me, you're looking for females because you guys are almost extinct?" she said sarcastically.

"How did you know?" he blinked in surprise, before he caught himself. "Oh yes, you're a scientist. All the more suitable. Granted there are others that Nappa would consider more 'exciting' to the eye, but your hair and features are comfortably Saiyan. Yes, you'll do nicely."

"Care to involve ME in your little pow-wow?" she asked.

"And your battle power is unusually high. Are you a trained fighter like the others?" Raditz asked her.

"Can't you tell?" she asked.

"I doubt most humans would present a challenge. That warrior I fought must be one of the guardians of this world. Z warriors I believe they're called? Nevertheless you intrigue me woman. Perhaps you'd be strong enough to assist me with a certain matter," he snickered.

"Perfect. You're going to carry me off somewhere and ravage me, is that it?" she asked.

"You possess no other male's scent. The other one with hi ki would do for Nappa. Although I seriously hope he doesn't break her because she is quite frail unlike you are," he mumbled.

* * *

While Raditz soared off with his prize, Bulma and the Prince streaked off after Nappa. Although Vegeta held her securely she still tensely clung to him. Her arms squeezed his neck tightly with her hot breath fanning his neck. "Stop squirming Woman, or I'll drop you," he protested.

"Vegeta, don't fly so damn fast then!" she griped.

"Do you want me to drop you? Because I can, you annoying female!" Vegeta harshly shot back.

"Sorry," Bulma mumbled. Vegeta momentarily closed his eyes, extending his perceptions in the manner he'd mimicked from the Z warriors. Tingling tendrils of ki radiated so strongly that Bulma could feel them from the Prince's mind. She had never been so close to someone so powerful since Goku carried her miniaturized form on Nimbus so many years ago.

"That way. He's going to that old man's shack where Baldy and that turtle live," Vegeta smirked.

"Crap! If Master Roshi and Krillin…"

"This should be entertaining. Hold on Bulma, and keep your mouth shut!" he cautioned, momentarily wondering why he had used her first name so much lately. Squeezing her eyes shut she clutched him all the more tightly, shirking down into his arms. Her stomach dropped and she felt the free fall twisting her inside out. When she felt the jarring force of Vegeta's boots touching down she finally blinked around. A strange sight met her eyes, because she saw Lunch with a raised weapon trained on Nappa.

"Back away, bright eyes! Or you'll get another dose!" Lunch threatened. Her clothing was torn, blonde hair whipping around her face like a banner. Nappa laughed, catching all the bullets her gun emptied in his face.

"That only tickled, female. You're just prolonging the fun. But don't worry, I can go on all day! So, where is the fire?"

"Lunch!" Bulma shrieked.

"Shut up and let me talk, if you value your life," Vegeta glared at her as he set her down. "Don't MOVE."

He pointed specifically to a spot right by the front porch. Bulma nodded, shivering with fear at the sight of Nappa's hulking figure. Memories of that fateful day came rushing back, and her body was numb with fear. While she knew in her heart Vegeta would not harm her deliberately, she was terrified for Lunch and herself if Nappa's stray blast caught either one. Carefully she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a small metallic pistol. It was her newest invention, a neutrino disrupter. Capable of blocking ki, the neutrino disrupter could immobilize any powerful ki source for five minutes. Long enough to get the hell away from someone far more powerful, but not enough to completely immobilize more powerful warriors. She had tested it on Piccolo and Krillin. Even on Goku, who it had failed to stop entirely. Dr. Briefs had developed it in case Vegeta got out of hand, and Bulma always resented its existence, till now.

"Sire?" Nappa grunted, turning his head to the side.

"You have one minute to explain what you're doing before you die, idiot," Vegeta shouted at him. "On your knees before your Prince!"

"Of course I can explain Vegeta! Please don't kill me sire, I only am acting to protect your interests!" Nappa protested. Bulma slowly tiptoed up, quivering in fear. At sight of the other female, Lunch tensed up.

"Are you nuts? What did you bring HIM here for?" Lunch shouted.

"Who's that there! Watch out Sire, someone's behind you!" Nappa shouted, raising his hand. He saw Bulma advancing with a pistol in hand, aimed seemingly at the back of Vegeta's skull.

"Vegeta look out!" Bulma screamed, only seeing Nappa's hand raised with a glowing energy ball headed towards Vegeta.

"What the hell?" Vegeta grunted then saw Bulma out of the corner of his eye. She threw herself at him, while he momentarily diverted his attention. Quickly Vegeta managed to duck in front of Nappa's blast and throw Bulma away into the nearby sand.

A ki blast exploded where both had stood moments before. Machine gun fire split the smoke that slowly cleared. Nappa turned his gaze to where Bulma landed, seeing her shaking her head with the pistol quaking in her grip. Vegeta stood unharmed, hand upraised in the steam. Snarling, Nappa hurled a blast near where Lunch had fired, causing her to roll away easily. He hadn't been aiming to hurt her, she sensed, but to scare her off. Now he focused on Bulma.

"You won't hurt the prince, you little insect," Nappa laughed harshly. "You're a pretty little thing, but…"

"Nappa, stand down at once!" Vegeta barked. Suddenly Bulma saw the Prince materialize directly in front of her with his right hand forwards, and his other blocking Bulma, held out to one side.

"Sire! Are you all right?" Nappa gasped. "That woman tried to assassinate you! She's got a gun!"

"Shut up and listen to me! That woman is far too weak to be a threat to anyone! Back down before I destroy you!" Vegeta snapped, his hand glowing with a blue sphere just above his palm.

"Yes sire," Nappa stammered.

Vegeta!" Bulma stammered, dropping the pistol as he glared at her over his shoulder.

"You stupid fool! Did I not ORDER you to stay back?" Vegeta snarled at Bulma. Nappa's murderous glare accusingly followed her despite the fact he genuflected on one knee only two feet before Vegeta's glowing ki sphere. Squeaking she rushed over and clung to him from behind, squeezing her body close to his back.

"Excuse me for CARING!" Bulma blurted out.

"The Prince of all Saiyans doesn't need a mere woman to protect him," Vegeta growled under his breath. He didn't push Bulma away as she slid her arms around him and pressed her face into the back of his neck. Her body quaked as she pressed her front to his armored back, trembling in fear at Nappa's leer.

"I'm sorry sire, I didn't know. She's not to be killed then?" Nappa asked.

"Shut up!" Vegeta glared at him. "You are not to waste your energy on her. She is of little importance to warrant your sledgehammer approach. And as for you, you have one minute to explain just what the HELL you're doing back from the dead before I get even angrier."

"I can explain everything sire!" Nappa said.

"I'm sure you can," Bulma breathed, squeezing Vegeta's shoulder tightly. "Oh shit, why don't you just kill him?"

"I'm tempted Bulma, believe me. And stop quivering like a baby. Do you doubt the Prince's strength against mere second rate elite such as him? Dare you insult me so?" he snarled.

"I know you can kick his ass, your royal whyness, that's not what I'm scared of!" Bulma snapped. "But he could kill Lunch or me so can you BLAME me for turning to YOU for protection?"

"Humph, you do have SOME sense. But you should have obeyed me instead of making me waste my energy saving your ass," Vegeta snorted at her. Still Bulma hugged him around the waist, refusing to let go. Part of him secretly delighted in the fact that she was pressed so closely to his body with her shapely one. As for the rest it cursed the fact he had somehow lost some control of his functions because a tightening in his groin was a clear sign. Not wanting to embarrass himself further in the eyes of his subordinate, Vegeta lifted his arm and tugged Bulma around to the front. His arm positioned her so her front pressed to his, effectively hiding his obvious predicament from full view. Having the woman cling to him was far preferable then showing his loss of control of the southern head.

Face close to his he hissed, "Don't you dare underestimate me, Bulma. I'm no fool. Do you forget this miserable worm could easily be something I wipe off my boot if he disobeys?"

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but he scares the SHIT out of me," she whispered.

"Humph well he should. Too bad I don't have the same effect," he teased mercilessly, pressing his body tightly to hers.

"You're getting OFF on this! You're SICK!" she whimpered.

"It's not MY fault that you provoke such a response. So keep your mouth SHUT and mind your place. I won't have you further embarrassing me before him," Vegeta warned her, pulling her tightly to him. His breath heaved in and out as he glared down at Nappa.

"Sire, this female isn't the enemy?"

"She is not your concern. She's my mate you idiotic fool," Vegeta glowered down at Nappa.

"Your WHAT?" Bulma asked, raising a brow. "If you're a Prince doesn't that make me..."

"Shut up Woman," Vegeta growled. Grumbling she pressed her lips tightly together, heart pounding at the realization that Vegeta had saved her from a former henchman. When years ago he would have let Nappa kill her or worse.

"Well, you picked a very pretty hot head, Sire," said Nappa with a leer. "She's quite Saiyan, even with that hair and the lack of a tail. Pity she's so delicate. But I'm sure that hasn't stopped you."

"Stop this incessant babbling and explain yourself before I destroy you where you kneel," Vegeta barked, still holding Bulma possessively to his side. Ordering him around had helped him regain some control, so he edged her around so she was no longer concealing his front.

"As you command, Sire," Nappa said. "It's a long story… and it's kind of hard to explain."

"Terrific," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Where's the other one?"

"I'm not sure," said Nappa sheepishly.

"Call him then, you stupid bastard! You're the one with the fucking scouter, so use it!" Vegeta glared at him. Meekly Nappa obeyed, punching buttons on the device on his face while Vegeta and Bulma watched carefully.

"Why aren't you just…" she started before he covered her mouth with two fingers.

"Silence. Don't question my judgment in the presence of my subordinates. You have your place in my command. So don't force me to punish you, Bulma," Vegeta whispered to her.

"Fine. But since I'm your 'mate' and 'wife', that makes me a Princess right?" she asked. Vegeta promptly blushed beet red and spun around, turning his back to a giggling Bulma. When Nappa stared up at her with a questioning look, she yelped and clung to the Prince's shoulders in fear.

"Stupid pain in the ass!" Vegeta cursed. "Not in front of my warriors!"


	26. Trunks Vs Bliss

**Royal Namekian Blues**

**_Trunks Meets His Match_**

* * *

_I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama does. This is a work of fan fiction that I get no pay for writing. I only own Dr. Stellari, Chablis and other minor fan characters. Toei Animation Co. Ltd, Shonen Jump, Shuisha Bird Studios owns the Manga and Anime._

A strange thrill filled Dr. Stellari at the sensation of Raditz' strong arm clutching her under her knees and back. Yamcha had always carried her at his hip so she had to wind her arms around his neck. Raditz carried her love-cradle style, his gloved hands keeping her in a relentless grip while her face pressed to his armored shoulder. White ki formed an envelope around both to protect Stellari from the ravages of traveling at twice the speed of sound. She glanced underneath at the ocean swelling and bobbing in small choppy waves under them, realizing their destination.

"At least you have some sense that most males on this planet don't," she said. Stellari wasn't used to any warrior except Yamcha carrying her around. Most of the time she'd have to fly one of Bulma's craft if she wished to follow him. Only recently had she learned to fly, something that Yamcha and Krillin had taught her per her request.

"Which is?" Raditz asked.

"Valuing bubble headed blondes with twig like bodies and little girl features over mature women, who know what the hell they're doing," she snickered.

Before long, an archipelago slid into view, strikingly familiar. They must be headed towards Master Roshi's private island. Just why Nappa had chosen this place to take his captive was a mystery to her, but she hoped that she would soon have answers they could all live with. Dr. Stellari had only been to Kame house once, and that was because someone had fixed her up with one of the Z warriors as a last minute date.

"Female, why should I not select one such as you that has an ideal body structure for bearing young? Honestly, it's only logical. As you have no wild hair colors and you're highly intelligent, it is likely the process of carrying a Saiyan whelp would be something you'd survive far better then the other weaklings," he said with a small lascivious grin that caused tingling from head to toe. Dr. Stellari suddenly remembered just who had taken her last to Master Roshi's island. It had been Yamcha who had taken her because he enjoyed spending time with her two boys. The Desert bandit whom the warrior who now carried had been working his oily charm on her. Now this alien pretty boy had brought her to the same destination without knowing the odd connection. Was this Raditz of the same mind as Yamcha? Was he chasing Stellari down because she was intelligent and safe' compared to more attractive' females?

"If you're asking me to bear your children, I'm going to think you're either joking or something else," she blinked. "I don't KNOW you. You can't just go up to a woman, grab her and… you know. That might be the custom on your planet, but on Earth that hasn't happened since the Neanderthals!"

"So, you do have something in common with us after all," he smirked. "Very well. It's this simple. Every Saiyan male must attain to carry on his family line because females are a limited commodity."

Dr. Stellari shook her head. Yamcha's motivation for choosing her had been far more annoying. He had said often enough, "Most women are beautiful, but they don't have a whole lot upstairs. But it's not often you meet a girl who has a pretty nice body and a brain in the package. And you're pretty good looking with two great kids, so I figured what the hell?"

She had agreed, to meet his challenge. Having a handsome piece of beefcake on her arm was a status symbol. Somehow though dating Bulma's ex boyfriend had its disadvantages, and she kept it on a platonic level. He was a nice guy, but his games were all too clear.

"I know all about that passing on the genes. Figures that you idiots are almost extinct if you don't have any WOMEN to show you common sense!" she glared at him.

This statement evoked a confused frown from the Saiyan. He blinked behind his green lens of his scouter, graceful black eyebrows lifting in question, "Excuse me?"

"You males are notoriously good at some things but total imbeciles when it comes to practical matters," she glanced at him.

Touché, Raditz thought with a chuckle. From his reaction, Stellari sensed he was surprised and impressed by her verbal jab. Especially when he then commented, "Got quite a tongue on you. Well that's fine. I happen to enjoy a female who can fight back. But have a care, I have little patience when I've made up my mind, so don't push your luck."

His last statement ended in a frown. Punctuated by the increased pressure of his hand enclosing on the backs of her thighs. A dangerous gleam sparkled in his dark eyes, reminding her that he meant business. Powerful energies sparkled around her, sizzling every inch of her skin but not harming it.

"Or you'll kill me?" she rolled her eyes. "Real original."

Raditz shook his head, blinking down at her. He asked, "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"One, I've got two kids who try my patience on a daily basis. And two, most males are overgrown kids anyhow, and three, anything you can do to me can't possibly be ANY worse then the shit I had to put up with before. So don't flatter yourself by trying to make me think you're mister badass caveman. I know that game, so pack it in and get down to it," she glared up at him.

Although he smelled her fear, Raditz knew the reason for her calmness. The female was a widow and a mother. Most females who fit this category on Planet Vegeta were impossible to push around because they'd learned the true power over males that most tried to make them forget. Raditz gave her a lascivious grin. "All the better for you. I don't like weak pushovers. I think you should strongly consider my offer. Because not every female would be suitable."

"Do you guys screw every female you can?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't the case.

Raditz gaped at her as if she were insane. "Saiyans tend to be monogamous when finding a breeding partner. You humans aren't?"

"Most males aren't, despite what society wants us to believe," she glared up at him. "Don't tell me you're so smitten with my sparkling wit and feminine charms to forget chasing others?"

"Most Saiyan males enjoy the chance to bond with a widow who has young. Because she already knows how to please a mate. And that makes for a better match because she's survived childbearing," Raditz reassured her. Shaking her head in disbelief she clenched to him as he dropped for a landing.

* * *

Raditz black booted feet touched down on the ground not far from where Nappa crouched on one knee. In the shade of a tree reclined Lunch, who was brassy and blonde, but strangely calm. Palm trees soared overhead, not far up the beach from the small pink hut where Master Roshi lived. Lunch knelt next to Nappa, fingering the muzzle of a machine gun that was trained on the huge warrior's chest.

Fearlessly she clung to Nappa's shoulder with one hand while holding her machine gun with the other. Her blonde hair whipped into his face, while his strong hand rested lightly on her back. She had to admit Nappa was quite a hunk compared to Tien. Slowly she wondered what she had seen in the three-eyed warrior that this alien Saiyan couldn't provide. For starters it was nice to be swept off her feet instead of having to do all the chasing. Maybe having an aggressive male to push back was more desirable. She was no idiot for she had guessed Nappa's interest in her was more then as a hostage.

He had not harmed a hair on her head. Simply had knocked her out and carried her off to a place that was remote and isolated. That was after Vegeta landed with Bulma, and demanded he follow. Bulma suggested Kame House, because she thought Master Roshi and Krillin might be there, and provide bodyguards if Vegeta turned. Strangely her Prince had berated his warrior and forced him to bow and swear allegiance. Bulma had waited tense moments as Nappa tried to explain his position and Vegeta had reprimanded him

The sight of Prince Vegeta standing on the front porch of Kame House roused Lunch out of her reminiscence. Not far from him Bulma clenched his gloved hand reflexively. Vegeta wrapped Bulma's arm around his wrist, forcing her to stand directly at his side. Fiercely he whispered into her ear to behave herself and act the mate of a true Prince so he could gain full control over his two warriors. Raditz gave a shout of surprise, swinging his hand from under Dr. Stellari's legs. She yelped, swinging down alongside him till his hands readjusted her to hold her at one armored hip instead. Still her high heeled pumps dangled at least a foot off the ground.

"Raditz, kneel quickly!" Nappa ordered, motioning him with one hand quickly to his side. Raditz complied, carrying his woman under one arm by his hip like she weighted nothing.

"There you are! I wondered when you'd show up, idiot," said a familiar voice. Glancing at his long lost prince, Raditz genuflected with one hand over his breast and the other still clutching the waist of Dr. Stellari. His large hand forced her gently to kneel at his side. The scientist felt the sand against her knees, mumbling about the sudden jarring in her stomach from their abrupt landing.

"Your Majesty!" Raditz exclaimed in delight. Vegeta glanced down to see Bardock's elder son with joy written across his features. A light wind billowed Raditz long hair behind him, hitting Stellari in the back of her own head. Half of her own dark hair flapped in the breeze, falling out of the braided bun she normally pinned it up in.

"Vegeta, better let the whelp explain. He's the one who can't shut up. Gets it from his old man," Nappa said from his crouch.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves, huh? Interrupting my training like this! Honestly I'm wondering why I shouldn't blow you two clowns into the next dimension," Vegeta glared at them.

"Sire, I know I've failed you in the past, but please hear me out. My little girl is responsible, and she's got every right to be…" Nappa said.

"Don't beg. It doesn't become a Saiyan warrior," Vegeta snorted in disgust.

"You should kill them," Bulma mumbled quietly. "They scared the hell out of half my staff!"

"Hey, they're just men. I can handle this one," Lunch interrupted, leaping out of her chair and wandering over to grab Nappa's ear and tug it. "We can use 'em against those androids!"

"True, very true," Vegeta mused. "But you two have a LOT of training to do if you're to be ANY use to me. And first if you're going to blow ANYTHING up, you consult ME first. Or else you'll find yourself BACK in HFIL, got that?"

"Yes sire," Nappa nodded. "I swear you'll not be disappointed."

"I promise I won't fail you, your Majesty," Raditz said.

"You'd better not disappoint me. I was less then happy with your last botch up," Vegeta glared at them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, your MAJESTY?" Bulma glared at him.

"Sire? Should I punish her for lack of respect?" Nappa asked.

"Don't you dare, you! She's my friend, and unless you want me to pump you full of lead, or sic Tien on you, you'll behave!" Lunch shouted at Nappa, pulling his ear. He grinned back at her.

"I think I'd enjoy seeing you try, woman," he laughed.

"Sounds fun, but don't tempt me!" Lunch yelled. Both Saiyans winced at the shrillness of her harsh voice. Nappa suddenly snaked out his arm and tugged Lunch closer to his side. Lunch saw Bulma clinging to Vegeta's arm, and decided to play along despite her annoyance.

Where was Tien when you needed him, Lunch inwardly groused. She was glad Nappa had not actually harmed her. His roughhousing was practically flirtatious. So starved for attention had she been that this huge boar of a man actually seemed cute, make that handsome. Two and two added up in her mind, and a slow smile crossed Lunch's face. Well, if Tien wanted to take his time rescuing' her, he could stew a bit to see her in the arms of a so called enemy', Lunch chuckled to herself. IT would be fun to see how badass this Nappa was. Something about him struck a chord in her. So Lunch knelt next to him, letting her hand wander over to the large spandex covered backside of Nappa. Simultaneously she felt something unhitch from his waist and wrap around hers. She cocked a brow to see Nappa's long furry tail wrapping around her hips teasingly tickling her ribs.

, Lunch inwardly groused. She was glad Nappa had not actually harmed her. His roughhousing was practically flirtatious. So starved for attention had she been that this huge boar of a man actually seemed cute, make that handsome. Two and two added up in her mind, and a slow smile crossed Lunch's face. Well, if Tien wanted to take his time rescuing' her, he could stew a bit to see her in the arms of a so called enemy', Lunch chuckled to herself. IT would be fun to see how badass this Nappa was. Something about him struck a chord in her. So Lunch knelt next to him, letting her hand wander over to the large spandex covered backside of Nappa. Simultaneously she felt something unhitch from his waist and wrap around hers. She cocked a brow to see Nappa's long furry tail wrapping around her hips teasingly tickling her ribs.

"Vegeta, are you NUTS?" Bulma screamed at him.

"Woman, shut up!" Vegeta glared at her. "You doubt my ability to control my own warriors?"

"No, but you can't expect the other Z fighters to go on with this!" Bulma snapped.

"This isn't your business. And I remind you NOT to mention my name and that of those weaklings in the same sentence, Bulma!" Vegeta snarled at her. Nappa and Raditz glanced oddly at one another at the familiar use of the Prince's name. Because Nappa was elite only he could be so familiar with Vegeta. A yellow scarf fluttered in the breeze, partly obscuring Bulma's neck. Flaring their nostrils, both males guessed the situation between them.

"Crap, bite my head off," she glared at him.

"Remember your place, Bulma," Vegeta growled at her. "Now, you idiots listen to me. You're going to follow me right to Capsule, and you will NOT I repeat, NOT blow anything up. And you are to take the females you've captured with you. I will NOT allow you to make asses of yourself and jeopardize my position here."

"As you command," both bowed to him.

"Aren't you FORGETTING something?" Bulma glared sidelong at Vegeta. She stood in an identical stance, arms crossed over her chest with both feet spaced at the width of her shoulders, back slightly turned to him. Raditz smirked knowingly at Nappa, whose moustache twitched. Both thought the same thing at that moment that their prince had finally found a mate worthy of his Saiyan heritage. This female was every inch a princess. Especially since she was the daughter of the founder of the largest company on the planet.

"You are to obey the orders of Bulma as if they were my own, if I am not here, and you will protect the Capsule Corporation with your lives," Vegeta said quietly, glaring at both of them. "And that means don't kill anyone even if they piss you off. That honor is mine and Bulma's."

"As you command," they nodded. Promptly Bulma's mouth dropped wide open in shock at the admission Vegeta had made before the two murderous minions.

"Now, what was this about your daughter, Nappa?" Vegeta asked sharply. Nappa's face jerked upwards.

"Sire," he said, averting his gaze. "We meant no harm to Dr. Briefs. We weren't sure that our information was correct, but my daughter has been watching you for some time, in disguise…"

"Oh really?" Vegeta asked, feeling Bulma's grip tighten on his arm. He motioned her to silence before his mate could let loose a tirade of outrage. Patiently Nappa explained everything to them, causing Bulma to feel both relieved and outraged at once. Many questions were answered, while others were generated. The whole story of how his daughter had gathered the dragon balls painstakingly and made her wish became clear, answering several of Bulma's unspoken questions. She had relied on the Namekian dragon balls to bring the other Z warriors back since the Nameks had left to settle their new world.

So when the opportunity to gather the dragon balls on Earth had arisen, she had neglected to use them, except as a last resort. Now anger again swelled in her stomach at the realization that Nappa's daughter had deceived them all. Even if it was for a good cause, she was dying to know the entire story, and somehow find a way to teach the girl a lesson in messing with the Briefs family. Nappa's daughter had fooled them all, just to help Vegeta.

Why keep the prince in the dark instead of simply admitting to him why all this was necessary, she wondered. As this thought crossed her mind, Vegeta's grip on her wrist tightened. His black gaze met her azure one, his eyes holding the same questions. Unspoken communication passed between them, as understanding filled his face. Slowly he nodded, his eyes holding the promise that she should listen and get the truth from Nappa's painstaking explanation.

* * *

As Vegeta was reunited with his two soldiers, the world had turned red and black for Trunks as he shot backwards. Against his back a solid surface slammed, then crackled. He inhaled dust, his head ringing like a gong. Blinking up he saw Chablis with extended arms, powering up with a loud shrill scream. Lighting surged around her as the atmosphere ionized. Something about her reminded him of tapes he had seen of Vegeta and Nappa fighting those years ago.

Zipping away, he suddenly extended his arms, and stood before her, his eyes narrowed. "No more games. I don't know why you're here, but you won't hurt my mother. And you won't harm anyone got it!"

"I wouldn't dream of it. I want to fight you, Trunks Vegeta Briefs. You are truly the son of the Prince of All Saiyans. Show me your power!" Chablis shouted.

"You asked for it," Trunks said. "You're about to see a real Super Saiyan…"

"Show me," she said quietly. "If you DARE to claim familiarity with the Legendary."

Her eyes widened at the sight of his arms thrown back. Around him currents of air swirled, dust streaking past to whip through her hair. The very atmosphere charged with ki, surging from all around her and every corner. Buildings cracked in the vicinity, the crumbled masonry levitating in Trunks field of gathering power. Blue ki crackled over his form, his voice rising in pitch with his cry. Lavender hair stood on end, and the sheer beauty of his eyes flickering from blue to turquoise transfixed Chablis. Indigo power flared bright gold; his very being glowing with sunlight that seared her sensitive eyes. Standing on end his gold hair gleamed with inner light as his muscles increased in size and strength. That look in his teal gaze burned with anger and something else that shivered her all over her body. At the base of her spine she felt that ache, and knew that she was smitten.

"Amazing," she whispered. "I had thought only the Master capable. But you are truly one of the Elite… of legend."

"So, now do you want to play for real?" Trunks asked her.

"I would be a fool to tangle with you," she said quietly. "I'll tell you all you wish to know, if you land with me now. Your mother is in no danger. Nor your father."

"You know about me?" he asked warily, his gold brows narrowing.

"I know much about you, Trunks. Because I've been watching your mother Bulma for a long time. I heard the rumors around Capsule, that you were her son. Then I saw Mrs. Bulma spending much time with Prince Vegeta. And then I realized he'd marked her, and that there was only one possibility. You were the result of that union in another time," she said.

"You'd better explain yourself," Trunks said, zipping out to suddenly appear near her. His arms grasped her tightly from behind.

"Land with me, and I'll explain more. It's a long story, your Majesty. And know now that my family is sworn to serve the Royal House, the true rulers of the Saiyan race. My father before me, and his parents before him," she said.

"Who's that?"

"My father Nappa, and my mother Cabernet," she said.

"Nappa… wait he's your DAD?" Trunks spluttered teal eye wide with shock.

"Yes. Why do you think I wished to bring him back? I love my father, and even though he did many bad things under Freeza, I missed him. And he's loyal to the Prince. And as for Raditz, my father needs his intelligence. For even though my father is a great warrior, I didn't get my intellect from him," she sighed.

"This is too weird," Trunks shuddered. Letting her go he dropped to stand near the entrance to his home. Chablis backed away, dropping her power levels to nothing. Trunks released his Super Saiyan transformation, gold leeching from upward spikes. Lavender hair obscured his eyes partly, and he leveled his azure gaze at Chablis.

"So, you're Saiyan? And you said that my Father was wrong when he said all Saiyans had dark hair?" he asked. "Won't he be pissed?"

"It's VERY rare, but some females are born with blond or lighter pigmentation. Some Saiyans have brown or blue hair. Some of us are not full blooded, and have interbred with Idsarjins. But your father was correct when he said Saiyans had dark hair, because he meant male Saiyans. Only females have the variance in light pigmentation. It's recessive. When I was young, I dyed my hair black to be like the other females, or shaved it. My mother's hair is the same color. When she courted my father, she shaved her head like his to catch his eyes, only leaving a lock in the back," she laughed.

"Seriously weird," Trunks mumbled, feeling the heat of her gaze. While Trunks had previously watched her with great interest since she first arrived, he had felt that there was something unusual about her. Yet as many times going through the halls of the company it amazed him that a female Saiyan had lived under his nose. Obviously her tail must have been cut off.

"I still have the scar, like you do," she said, turning around. Her low rider jeans slid up a bit as she pulled off her lab coat. He saw the hint of a furry brown spot in the right place.

"I believe you, you don't have to show me," he chuckled, seeing the tattoo that covered the area artistically in a half belt.

"Thank Lord Bok Choi for that," she cursed.

"Lord… Bok Choi?" Trunks asked. Noticing the intense sour look as if she had swallowed an entire lemon, he could tell this character was at the top of her get even list.


	27. Raw Material lime

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_**Raw Material**_

* * *

**Royal Namekian Blues**

**_Raw Material_**

**Author's Notes: **

Prince Vegeta manages to stop Nappa and Raditz, filling them in on his current status as Bulma's husband. But when Lunch and Stellari catch the eyes of his soldiers, he does nothing to discourage them. Why not?

For the next hour she sat under a palm tree at Master Roshi's island, bound to the side of one of the hunkiest males she had ever encountered. Dr. Stellari couldn't deny she was terrified, nevertheless she thrilled secretly at the touch of Raditz' strong hand on her hip. Ever since they landed next to Nappa, he had not let go of her for a single minute. Tendrils of spiky hair brushed against her cheek and caused her nose to twitch.

Midway through Nappa's explanation, she immersed her fingers in the dark waterfall of spikes. Somewhere between feathers and horsehair they felt. It was a smooth silky texture with inherent stiffness unlike human hair but no less luxurious. Raditz glanced down when he felt the slight pull of something manipulating his long hairs. Amusement wrote itself across his harsh angled face beholding the woman playing with his follicular abundance. He had to admit he enjoyed a female actually thinking his hair was sexy instead of effeminate.

Not that Raditz hadn't had experience with both sexes. When one is on a ship dominated by males one was bound to experiment. There was Turles, who had indoctrinated him at a young age to the pleasures of the flesh, but it was always Raditz that was the conqueror even as a youth. Much like the Spartans who saw that true pure love was epitomized by a young man in the bloom of youth overseen by an elder protector. Others teased him mercilessly for this, and he responded by chasing down any advances from females who batted an eyelash. Not all of them came to fruition, because they were either teases, or far too filthy for his tastes. Raditz didn't like to use a playground that was well broken in. Many females dared not approach him for fear that prime grade beefcake like him would naturally chose the shapeliest women.

He shared a strange kinship with Yamcha. When the two warriors had engaged in battle a silent understanding passed between them. Now he sat beside a mature mother of two, with comely features resembling a Saiyan female. Most Females had dark hair ranging from brown to black, but there were a few who were blonde from time to time. Like Chablis, Nappa's eldest daughter. She often dyed her hair to fit in, the object of ridicule. Almost no Saiyan males had hair lighter then brown.

Stellari felt something flicker against her leg. It then snaked around her waist, at the same time Raditz let go of her waist to sit down. She tried to get up, only to find she couldn't because something bound her to sit down. Annoyed she glanced down to see a furry band had latched itself around her waist partway, holding her at his side so their hips touched. "Crap," she thought, remembering what she had heard about Saiyan tails and how it was suicide to touch them.

Lightly she brushed her finger over the fur, hoping he wouldn't kill her for this. A low growl emanated from the male next to her, but she gingerly dragged her finger over the fur, only touching the surface and not contacting the skin beneath. This caused the tail to spasm, but tighten around her waist instead of loosen. Baring his teeth, the elder son of Bardock grabbed her hip and dragged her halfway onto his bend knee. Lips close to her ear he whispered, "I'd be VERY careful what you do, female. You could get yourself killed touching a Saiyan's tail."

"Then why is your tail touching me, huh?" she whispered, shivering with terror for the first time since seeing him. "And I'm not TOUCHING the tail, just the soft fur…"

"Humph very amusing," he grumbled, unable to keep the tip from flickering as his tail unhitched and lay across her lap. Like a cat's it remained still save an occasional jerk upwards. Teasingly it landed over one of the hands folded on her lap as she interlaced her fingers.

"Then get this damn thing out of my lap, you moron," she growled under her breath.

"And what if I don't feel like it, eh?" he challenged back.

"Then don't bitch to me about what might happen. You're deliberately teasing me, aren't you? Seeing if I'm stupid enough to tempt fate?" she glared up at him. A grin twitched the corner of his lips, accompanied by the wrapping of his tail around her left wrist. She jolted on his lap, almost losing her balance as she landed across his muscular thighs. Her right hand reflexively braced back to stop her fall, but instead got sandwiched between her bottom and Raditz' left thigh. Gritting her teeth she felt cold metal squeezing against her hand, her wrist bent awkward.

"Do you MIND!" Vegeta snarled at him. "I'm trying to have a serious discussion. Play your games elsewhere you imbecile!"

"Apologies sire," Raditz glanced up, causing Dr. Stellari to flare beet red with embarrassment. Especially when Bulma glanced quizzically at her sprawled in the Saiyan's lap in a suggestive manner.

"Forgive the whelp sire, you know how we get without…" Nappa started.

"Shut up, idiotic fool! I'm on my last nerve with you! You deliberately deceived and endangered my position on this world with your shenanigans. Why didn't your daughter simply come forward and speak to me directly?" Vegeta snarled at Nappa.

"Because she knows about those tin cans, sire," Raditz answered for Nappa.

"If I need YOUR help, low class scum, I'll ASK for it!" Nappa snapped at him. When Raditz winced Dr. Stellari almost felt sorry for him. He reacted like a dog that had been constantly whipped. Although his face was neutrally stoic, the dark eyes held a hint of pain and embarrassment.

"Explain, son of Bardock. Since I'm getting little sense from this clown," Vegeta glared at him. "And then you can go play with your little female!"

"Vegeta, she's one of my employees!" Bulma yelled.

"Silence, woman. I don't see her objecting," Vegeta glared at her. "Is that not correct, woman?"

"Yes sir, I mean no sir," Dr. Stellari stammered, feeling just as embarrassed at the scrutinizing gaze of her boss and the little terror on her. A muscular arm slid over her, pinning her into his lap and preventing her from getting up.

"Raditz, what's the meaning of this? And I'm not talking about your little game. Are you referring to some half assed plan to try and protect ME from my own judgment?" Vegeta glared at him.

"Begging your pardon Sire, but it was Chablis' idea. Nappa merely followed her suggestions," said Raditz. "And that of my sire."

"You mean to say that third class egghead is still alive? What wish DID that daughter of yours make, Nappa?" Vegeta glared at him.

"Sire," Nappa flinched, afraid Vegeta would blast him with that outstretched hand. "Simply to restore all Saiyans killed at Freeza's hand that were loyal to you!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta glared at him. "Do you realize what that MEANS?"

It was Lunch's turn to feel sorry for Nappa now, because he threw both hands over his face, leaning away from Vegeta's murderous glare. "Whoa, you mean you wished your people back to life?" she asked.

When Nappa licked his lips and stammered behind his upraised hands, Raditz felt it was his turn to clarify things, despite Nappa's verbal abuse of him. He cleared his throat and said, "Not the whole planet, sire. Only about ten thousand of our population was truly loyal to you. Most were loyal to your father, the King."

"Damn it," Vegeta breathed deeply, pressing his eyes shut in pain. He whirled around, arms hugging himself more then crossing over his chest. Bulma saw his face crumpling with hurt and rejection that nobody should feel.

"We had to be careful," Raditz further explained. "In case there were agents of the one who made those androids. Chablis lived for years as a double agent. After being a member of Turles's crew, she integrated with the indigenous population. Then when she was freed, by the actions of this little one," and here he gave Dr. Stellari a little squeeze before continuing.

"My daughter only served you, my prince," Nappa said quietly. He lowered his hands, still on his knees before Vegeta.

"Why?" Vegeta asked softly, shaking his head.

"Because I had failed you before, Sire. And I couldn't bring myself to show weakness by making mistakes with the humans here. It was better to draw you out in a battle and get you to find out for yourself what our true motives were. In case the humans were conspiring against you."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Vegeta growled, fisting his hands at his hips.

"I knew the inhabitants of this planet saw us as a danger," Raditz said quietly. His hand stroked over Dr. Stellari's back, still anchoring her to his lap.

"Sire, we weren't sure if this female was your chosen mate or not. We had to find out what was true and what wasn't," said Nappa. "So I thought…"

"Am I hallucinating or did the word 'think' cross your lips, Nappa?" Vegeta snickered, peering over one shoulder at his former bodyguard.

"Actually it was the whelp that came up with the details," Nappa blushed. "Blame him."

"Raditz, you are an imbecile," Vegeta glared at him. "But you do have your justifications. I see now that your intent was to get me alone with you, by holding Capsule hostage. If it was truly my domain then I would defend it as a true Saiyan warrior, showing you what was mine."

"Yes Sire," said Raditz. "And even now, I'm sure Chablis is explaining to the other one what our plane entails."

"Is my father alive?" asked Vegeta.

"We don't know," said Raditz.

"But Kakkarot killed you," said Vegeta.

"Piccolo did," said Bulma.

"She worded the wish as follows," Nappa said. "I wish that all Saiyans killed by Freeza and in the duty to the Prince who are loyal to him be brought back to life."

"So, that means you as well," Vegeta sighed. His white armored vest heaved in and out from the movement of his diaphragm. Each inward breath drew him closer to the reality of what had transpired.

"Those loyal to you are scattered over the galaxy. Most are on Idsarjin Prime. Turles is rounding the others up as we speak. He remains outside this solar system, awaiting the results of our reunion with you, your Majesty," Raditz said.

"We want to help you fight the Androids," said Nappa. "To atone for our past failures in your service."

"You realize the Z warrior clowns see you as mortal foes," said Vegeta reluctantly. "And I doubt you'll be of any help."

"You once saw Piccolo as an enemy," said Raditz quietly. "I'm certain if we remain in a place unseen by the populace, we can train so we may again serve you loyally, your Majesty."

"Vegeta, are you sure of this?" Bulma asked quietly.

"You will not leave my sight, both of you. And you will remain at Capsule till I determine what is to be done with you," said Vegeta, turning to face them.

"I won't have them terrorizing my employees," Bulma snapped.

"This is why I shall have Trunks and myself take these two to a remote location owned by Capsule. We will train in secret. Perhaps in the depths of space," Vegeta said quietly. "And to prove that they will not harm the humans, they will take the two females they have chosen with them."

"Vegeta, no!" Bulma protested.

"Do you trust me or not, woman?" Vegeta asked, turning to her. He brushed her hair from her cheek.

"I… I can't let you do this. They'll…"

"We don't wanna hurt 'em," Nappa glanced up at her. "I swear they won't be harmed, Mistress."

Bulma's eyes widened at the use of the term Mistress. She glanced back at Vegeta. "So, you're telling me you'll put these two into space with Lunch and Dr. Stellari, and that's all it will take?"

"They will remain in a secret desert location known only to me, and Trunks," said Vegeta quietly. "He and I have trained in a remote place away from humans. It will be suitable for them. And you will remain here where it's safe. I cannot endanger you and our child by remaining here. The battle must be taken away from here."

"What do we tell the guys?" asked Lunch quietly. "Even if I agree to this? Tien's gonna be pissed."

"If it's going to save the world, I'll go willingly, Dr. Briefs," said Dr. Stellari.

"Chablis will continue to teach them the culture of Earth," said Vegeta. "And Trunks and I shall push their powers to the limits. Your task is to reassure your loser friends that no harm has been done. We will keep to our business if they keep to theirs."

"Piccolo won't agree, and Goku wont' either. But I'll do what you say, Vegeta. Because you're my husband," Bulma said quietly, hugging herself.

"I'll go. I wanna show this monkey boy a thing or two," said Lunch. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on the nerd over there since she's gonna play wild monkey!"

"Good I knew you'd see reason. Now, Nappa, Raditz, take your females and come with me. You will remain here Bulma, and Trunks will bring you back to Capsule," said Vegeta.

Bulma watched Lunch fidgeting. Nappa reached down and carefully picked Lunch up in his arms like she was porcelain. Raditz lifted Dr. Stellari into his arms with care, and stood up with a grunt. Seeing the two Saiyans handling the humans with such care reassured Bulma that Vegeta had control over the two monsters.

"I want to go with you," she said quietly. "Just this once."

"As you wish," Vegeta sighed. He reached his arm out to Bulma, and gently wrapped it around her waist. Bulma slid her arm around his neck, and pressed her face into his neck. She knew the day would come when she would have to choose between her love and her friends. The only catch was she didn't realize it would be so soon.

Raditz and Nappa had chosen spots not far from the complex to spend time getting to know the females they had carried off. Bulma had thrown down capsules containing small houses for the two Saiyans, inviting them to make use of the facilities to bathe and eat.

"Get yourself cleaned up, and report back this evening. I shall speak to you then," said Vegeta.

"Vegeta… I don't think that this is a good idea," Bulma stammered.

"I trust you two have guessed you have been requested to make my men feel at home?" Vegeta glanced at both of them.

"I'm not nuts about it, but since nobody else has the balls, I'm gonna make sure bright eyes behaves," said Lunch, grabbing Nappa's huge arm. "Right. You won't disobey me, or else you're history!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, little one," Nappa grinned down at her.

"Move it!" Lunch glared at him, pressing a neutrino disrupter into his back. "This thing can neutralize your powers in a snap, so no funny business."

"Hmm, a female after my own heart," Nappa grinned. Lunch had grabbed Nappa's hand, jerking him after her into the small unit while he shot Raditz a grin.

"This way, Raditz," said Dr. Stellari, shyly putting her hand in that of the hulking warrior standing to her left.

"Lead on, Professor," Raditz chuffed with mirth. He winked at Nappa who had just disappeared into his capsule house, then bowed to Vegeta.

"I'll be okay," Dr. Stellari nodded to Bulma. She sighed deeply, watching Dr. Stellari leading Raditz like a child into the other capsule house. Vegeta rested his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"You won't regret this, Bulma," Vegeta said softly. "Now we must plan what our next move is. They will not hurt your friends I swear."

"Why Vegeta?"

"They need female companionship. No Saiyan male is hostile when his ego is stroked, or other things," Vegeta said with a sly grin.

"Asshole," Bulma glared at him.

Lunch led Nappa into her capsule house by the hand. As soon as the door shut, the tables were twisted. Nappa had looked into her green eyes and seen her desire. Her whole body reeked with female lust and heat. She had dropped her gun and strode forwards when Nappa leaned down. His tail snaked out and he snared her in his grasp. Lunch latched arms around his neck and growled when she crushed her face to his. Nappa's kiss was dominating and strong, meant to show a woman who was boss. His hands wandered over to squeeze her breasts and butt with strong pinches that would leave bruises. With tingling desire radiating in her loins she had buried her gasp of arousal in that kiss and bitten his tongue. Nappa had withdrawn from the kiss with a smirk, licking his blood off his face.

"You're begging for it, aren't you? Poor little girl I can SMELL you in heat. Well I'm more then happy to give it to you," Nappa purred.

"You think you're so tough? You guys are all alike! You fuck us and run!"

"I will fuck you over and over woman. We both need it, and you reek with sex. I can smell you growing wet just looking at me. Want some HELP?" Nappa laughed as he cupped her breasts. She felt him holding her to his torso with just his tail. One hand cupped and rotated the nipples while he panted with hot volcanic breath into her ear. Panting and mewling she didn't protest as she grabbed his wrist and pulled it down.

"Touch me then, if you're such a badass! I bet you can't last a full hour with me!" she snorted in a challenge. She was scared of the alien, yet intrigued. Had he been the one who killed Tien? If so, how powerful was he? An insane need to get Tien's attention rose in her devious mind, and she saw the lust too great to deny. Here was a man begging to be fucked, and she loved the chance to show him that she could have him at her mercy.

A well-fucked man was not likely to kill, she knew. Eagerly she slid his fingers under her skirt. To her delight Nappa ripped away the scrap of cloth that was an excuse for panties. He pushed his index finger into her core, rubbing up and down. Immediately he found her clit and was pushing against it while carrying her around the small capsule house. No doubt he was looking for the bed.

"Over… THERE…" she moaned, clenching her muscles. Nappa certainty knew a woman's pleasure places because he was fingering her with just the right amount not to hurt but to stave her aching need.

"You like that? A little thing like you deserves to be fucked by a great warrior like me. I'll take your bet. You wanted an hour, I'll give you TWENTY times that, little girl," Nappa chuckled. He lightly dropped her on the center of the bed, then stood over her.

"What are you waiting for?" Lunch asked, panting and staring up at Nappa simply standing over her. His arms folded across his chest, and he made no move towards her.

"I'm not so sure you want my entertainment, girl," he said with a leer. "I'm a hard warrior to please. You think you can handle me?"

Lunch backed away, seeing the playful leer Nappa gave her. "What's your game?"

"Try to guess," Nappa laughed, unfolding his hands. His tail swayed to and fro, and Lunch saw the probing tip of his tongue licking his chops. Suddenly she wanted him to grab her and throw her down. Just standing there not knowing what he was going to do next was driving her mad with fear and want.

"You bastard I can take anything you can throw at me! Aren't you going to fuck and ravish me? Isn't that what you WANT?" Lunch spat.

"Saiyans take what they want," Nappa licked his lips. "But we like to play with our prey."

"Gimmie a break," Lunch laughed in his face. "You're some big talker…"

"Am I? You think you know me, the Great Nappa so well?" he snickered, putting one knee on the bed. Still he kept his distance. She retreated, sensing the cobra like stare pinning her like a deer for the kill.

"You're a tough guy. You like to hunt and raise hell, don't you?" Lunch panted.

"You're half right, woman. And right now I'm going to see how badly you're going to beg me to bed you," Nappa snickered.

Her hand sweated in the grip of the tall dark warrior. Raditz demurely followed her like an obedient dog, keeping a close watch on her swaying hips and shapely legs. She was stocky and sturdy like many an older Saiyan female, causing a strange tingling over his entire body. A sense of relaxation fell over him being in her presence, for he felt that she wasn't going to play games with him.

"Do you want something to eat? I'm sure the capsule fridge has something. I warn you I'm not the best cook, but I can make a mean instant meal," she said quietly.

"Whatever you think is sufficient. Most of us prefer raw meat from time to time. Are you nervous?" Raditz asked. He lowered himself to sit down on the large sofa, which creaked a bit under his weight. He let go of Dr. Stellari, who pulled off her lab coat to reveal her skirt and blouse. She wore slight heels, and her legs were clothed in tan pantyhose. For the first time he saw her body more clearly revealed in the form fitting clothes, and was pleased at what he saw.

"What was that business with your tail," she asked, wandering into the kitchen and digging through the fridge.

"Merely an experiment," said Raditz with a laugh. "I require something to drink."

"Hold on you Neanderthal," she mumbled, grabbing what looked like a bottle of wine. Strangely she felt as if it would appease him rather then the soda. She pulled down two glasses, and uncorked the wine to breathe. Then she rooted through and grabbed several packages of frozen steaks to thaw out. Fresh fruit was arranged on a platter, and she set about loading a tray with various items she figured he'd eat. Knowing how Bulma supplied her 'husband' she knew it was only a drop in the bucket.

"Something with alcohol will suffice," Raditz answered, smelling the tang of ethanol in the air. "Bring it in here, and sit down next to me. I require your company."

"In a minute, jeez!" she snorted, struggling with one of the heavier trays. She set the two she was balancing down on the coffee table, then returned for the bottle of wine and two goblets. Raditz reached down and picked up a slice of cantaloupe between two fingers. He popped it into his mouth, licking juice off his fingers hungrily. His stomach rumbled audibly, causing Dr. Stellari to pop her head up from behind the island.

"Aren't you coming back? I would like to see you in here, small one," Raditz said quietly, turning on his brand of charm.

"You really know how to throw out the come on lines, don't you," she said nervously, setting down the tray. "Hope you drink wine where you come from."

"Hmm, that will do," he said, watching her pour two glasses of Merlot into the crystal goblets. As she crossed over to hand one over to him, he grabbed her hip and tugged her down to sit in his lap.

"Hey, now watch it!" she glared at him. "Just because I'm staying her with you doesn't mean I'm some cheap sleaze!"

"I didn't think you were. You're incredibly bold or foolish to agree so readily to keeping company with me. It's clear that you're contemplating seriously my proposition before," Raditz laughed, snaring her down on his knee as he sipped his wine in two draughts.

"You might as well drink out of the damn bottle," she mumbled, grabbing it by the neck and handing it to him. Laughing, Raditz tipped a bit back, and clinked the bottle to her glass.

"You guess well, small one," Raditz chuffed, setting down the bottle and wiping his mouth off with the back of his gauntleted hand.

"Let's cut to the chase, Raditz. You're expecting me to go to bed with you as well as entertaining you? Right?" she asked.

"You do come out with it don't you? Well, that was my intention, but I'm hardly the boorish barbarian you seem to think me," he laughed.

"Huh, you said think," she shivered.

"Relax, I won't hurt you. I am capable of being careful with my females," Raditz said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"If we do… you know… I'm not a fast lay. I mean are we talking about something more then just a piece of ass?"

"Depends on your disposition. Just realize that after you've bedded a Saiyan you might not find anything else as satisfying," he snickered.

"You're just as full of yourself as a typical human," she snorted. "Big man huh?"

"You'd enjoy being full of me, wouldn't you?" he purred.

"That was one of the worst pickup lines I've heard. And there have been some real doozies," she snorted, knocking back a sip of wine.

"I already have your consent, do I not?" he smirked.

"Jerk," she mumbled, but there was no malice. Raditz tipped a hand under her chin to glance at her face. Strong features and dark eyes. Sighing Dr. Stellari reached up and pulled off her glasses. Raditz turned her to face him so her knees were between him and her body.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you, female," he ordered gently but firmly. She reached up and pulled the scouter off his face, and he didn't stop her.

"There, now you look better," she said, setting the device down on the coffee table next to her glasses.

Raditz leaned forwards, tipping his nose towards her face. Automatically her hands slid into his hair just before his ears and Dr. Stellari leaned forwards to touch her lips to his. He grunted in shock, tensing as she brushed her tongue over his mouth. Blinking, she glanced at his confused gaze and developing frown. "What?"

"Earth custom?" he mumbled.

"A kiss. Weren't you going to kiss me? Oh duh on me, you're an alien. I guess you don't do that sort of thing," she mumbled, blushing in a manner reminiscent of a schoolgirl.

"Interesting, you may proceed," Raditz nodded quietly. She turned her face to a slight angle, again placing her lips on his. A unique taste that matched her smell crossed his lips, which parted at the action of her tongue gliding sweetly over them. Wine tingled his tongue as he opened his lips and let her breath surge into his mouth. To Dr. Stellari's shock, he remained still, letting her take the lead. He moved her bent knee out of the way of her body so she straddled him, and she broke the kiss with nervousness.

"I'm not a brainless boor like Nappa. I won't break you, human," Raditz promised dark eyes suddenly sincere. The depth astonished her. For a monster he had suddenly become far more human then she had thought. Perhaps it was an act to get her to screw him, but Stellari didn't care. She felt hungry and knew he was a willing partner. She would enjoy this, even if it was painful. Uncomfortably she shifted on his lap, his armor in her way.

"Then do something about the packaging," she said, pressing the flat of her hand on his armor. Chuffing, Raditz uncurled his tail and urged her back so she straddled his knees. He reached down and tugged the armor up from the waist, lifting it over his head. It fell with a thump to the floor, the front and the back unlatching from a series of hidden clasps. This left him in spandex shorts and a sleeveless tank top that was in two pieces merged together.

"I'll be damned," she mumbled, unable to resist drawing her hand over the muscles stretching under the tight spandex. Something else was hard under her when his tail snaked out and coiled around her waist to tug her to straddle him again. Large fingers fumbled at the minute buttons of her blouse. He nibbled at the crease in her neck, as she kissed him again with great care. Inevitably a few buttons popped and landed on the floor with a series of audible pings.

Dr. Stellari reached behind to unzip her skirt, and he lifted her so she could pull it down and off her legs. Plunking her square in his lap, he felt her hips shifting over his pelvis and the tension in her body. She hid her sudden shyness in a kiss that swept his tongue into her lips and over her sweet soft palate. One hand slid overtop to cup a large breast and give it an appraising squeeze between firmness and delicacy not to hurt. With a slow smile she dragged her hips over his lap, causing him to smirk.

"You're not as reluctant as you pretend. I want this as much as you do small one. Relax and yield to me," Raditz purred deeply. Her teeth suddenly set on his lip, causing him to chuckle as he dragged her hips over him with the action of his tail around her waist. Between them the cloth of her high cut black briefs grew moist with sweat and something else, soaking into the material of his shorts. Her legs were wrapped partly around his hips with bent knees, so Raditz shifted forwards so she could wrap them more comfortably and cross her ankles at the base of his tail.

"You won't break me. I was once married," she said, then snapped her mouth shut.

"Let's find out how much you remember," he smirked and snickered with mischief. Her hands gripped his chest through his shirt, dragging nails over them. Sliding her fingers down to his waist, she tried to slide her hands between fabric and skin. Raditz crossed his arms and helped her pull off his tank top and throw it down, then tugged at the straps of her bra. She stopped him with a snort of protest, reaching around to unfasten it and let it drop to the floor. His hair tickled the tops of her breasts as he explored them with his lips and tongue.

"That's one… similarity. You see breasts and you can't resist," she murmured.

"Humph," he mumbled. Muscles as dense as steel glided under her fingers as she slid her hands behind his neck and held him in place. More sweat soaked them, and he decided that he might chance seeing how well she would suit him.

Grabbing the sides of her panties he tore them off with a ripping motion that startled her. She felt suddenly aware of her body. He held her up by his strong tail around her legs, shuffling to get his own shorts off so he could be revealed to her. She moved to the side, helping him with small hands. They were scarred with exposure to chemicals, but still sensitive. With a grunt of satisfaction he planted her back into his lap. She flinched, gasping with the eruption of goose pimples on her skin.

Automatically she slid one hand, her jaw tightening at the enormity of his desire. No wonder he had been careful in his choice. Her husband had been a generous size, but Raditz had him beat hands down. "Oh hell," she mumbled.

"No games this time. I need to know," Raditz growled. Her legs parted as she knelt up.

"It's inevitable, but damn," she grumbled.

"Yield," he growled, putting his hand on top of hers, and pulling her down with his tail. She gritted her teeth, gasping as he slid inside her only partway. Bravely she raised her knees, struggling against the differences in their bodies.

"Maybe you should be on top," she panted, a light blush creeping over her cheeks.

He lifted her and carried her back towards the queen-sized bed. Laying her down, he braced one hand beside her. Raditz carefully joined his body to hers, with a hiss of victory.

"That will do VERY nicely," he rumbled, seizing a fold of skin at her neck and nipping it. She seized skin on the juncture between neck and shoulder, biting hard as she felt him moving.

"Raditz," she grunted, her teeth clamping down. Raditz gasped, feeling the pressure in her jaws. He let out a low smirk, wondering how she knew where a female would bite her mate.

"Careful. You should watch what you do," he urged, lifting her face from that place and rubbing his cheek to hers like a cat. He felt no bleeding, but dragged a finger over the mark, feeling the dents from her pearly white teeth.

Sweat blistered on Stellari's forehead when she tightened the grip of her thighs. Raditz grinned with amusement as they closed like a vise to embrace him. She was strong, this one, and had some idea of what she liked. Stellari glared up at him, giving him a challenging grin as she whispered, "You're not the only one who should watch yourself. I'm not some weak little thing you can break."

"I'm glad for that. Let's play," Raditz laughed.

Raditz rolled over so she was on top. His hair pooled around his face, while Stellari grabbed two fistfuls and pulled his head up to kiss him. Bites rained over his body, and he chuckled into her lips that crushed over his large ones. Her body suited him well, just like a Saiyan female, he thought. Together they made love savagely, Raditz withholding some of his strength from her.

"Wait," she gasped.

"What do you… mean?" he grunted,.

"Diseases?"

"None that will hurt you. Saiyans have superior immune systems, small one," Raditz grunted. She tugged wildly at his hair. Her face was obscured partly with sweat soaked tendrils of dark brown, her irises wide and her teeth bared.

"Bragger," she groaned.

"Yield to me human," Raditz grunted, then let escape a near yelp at the feeling of her hands stroking over his tail.

"Trust me Raditz," she whispered.

For the first time, Raditz was speechless. Her fingers caressed the large star shaped scar in the middle of his chest; indicative of the nasty hole the special beam cannon had punched. His tail flickered freely before latching around her thigh. She lay down on top of him, nuzzling his chin with soft licks as she pulled the sheets up over them.

"You're very foolish, but very brave," Raditz said quietly after a time. He played with her silky hair, tracing his other hand down her back to squeeze her ample buttocks.

"I wanted to show you something," she whispered. "That I trusted you, and knew you weren't lying when you said you wouldn't hurt me. So I returned the compliment."

"No female has touched my tail like that and lived. You will say nothing of this to anyone," he growled.

"Why should I?" she asked quietly. "I have no complaints. I haven't had any for a long time, and I hope this won't be the last time."

"Not at all, small one," he whispered. "I'm well pleased."


	28. Bliss Not Yet off the Hook

**Royal Namekian Blues**

by Trynia Merin

**_Bliss Not Yet Off the Hook _**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own Bliss aka Chablis. This isn't for profit! Sorry this took so long to get back to Trunks and Chablis!

* * *

**Last time we left Trunks and Bliss:**

_"This is too weird," Trunks shuddered. Bliss backed away, dropping her power levels to nothing. Trunks released his Super Saiyan transformation, gold leeching from upward spikes. Lavender hair obscured his eyes partly, and he leveled his azure gaze at Bliss._

_"So, you're Saiyan? And you said that my Father was wrong when he said all Saiyans had dark hair?" he asked. _

_"Won't he be pissed?"_

_"It's VERY rare, but some females are born with blond or lighter pigmentation. Some Saiyans have brown or blue hair. Some of us are not full blooded, and have interbred with Idsarjins. But your father was correct when he said Saiyans had dark hair, because he meant male Saiyans. Only females have the variance in light pigmentation. It's recessive. When I was young, I dyed my hair black to be like the other females, or shaved it. My mother's hair is the same color. When she courted my father, she shaved her head like his to catch his eyes, only leaving a lock in the back," she laughed._

_"Seriously weird," Trunks mumbled, feeling the heat of her gaze. While Trunks had previously watched her with great interest since she first arrived, he had felt that there was something unusual about her. Yet as many times going through the halls of the company it amazed him that a female Saiyan had lived under his nose. Obviously her tail must have been cut off._

_"I still have the scar, like you do," she said, turning around. Her low rider jeans slid up a bit as she pulled off her labcoat. He saw the hint of a furry brown spot in the right place._

_"I believe you, you don't have to show me," he chuckled, seeing the tattoo that covered the area artistically in a half belt. _

_"Thank Lord Bok Choi for that," she cursed. _

_"Lord… Bok Choi?" Trunks asked. Noticing the intense sour look as if she had swallowed an entire lemon, he could tell this character was at the top of her get even list.

* * *

_Although his gut told him she was telling the truth, another part of him remembered the terror in his mother's eyes and the surge of fear he suddenly felt like a tidal wave. His mother was terrified. It burst through the adrenaline, inflaming Trunks anger. The shock of Bliss admission had rendered his anger dormant, but now it bubbled up with a vengeance.

"I believe you, Bliss, but I want some answers," Trunks said, feeling her power spiking. Something instinctively warned him that he had to be on his guard lest Bliss' power surge.

"I thought we had an understanding," Bliss gasped, feeling the ground tremble. Her eyes widened at the sight of lightening flickering over his form.

"Not so FAST! You scared the HELL out of my mother, and I don't LIKE that. Why did you think you had to lie to her?" Trunks suddenly shouted, eyes blazing turquoise.

Wind shot up and swirled his hair vertical, while lightening arced around his body. Shimmering gold spiked upward from Trunks' inclined head. He stared at Bliss with aquamarine eyes lit from within. They were twin sapphire coals burning into her soul. Every inhibition dropped away from her beholding the Legendary. Before she could speak another word, he raised his hand, flicking it in a semicircular motion. Gold flames surged out to incarcerate her, squelching her power aura. She felt like an ant beholding a titan, about to be crushed underfoot.

"I only serve the house of Vejitasei. Please forgive me, your majesty," Bliss said, throwing her hands over her face.

"Get one thing straight. You messed around with my family when you could have come out with it. You might be a Saiyan, but I want you to remember who's stronger," Trunks rasped.

His eyes slanted exactly like his sire the Saiyan no Ouji, and his grandsire Vegeta no Ou from her history tapes. Terrified she dropped her aura, knowing he was finally meting judgement.

"I only did what I thought was right, forgive me," she breathed. She quaked in terror. Trunks felt a wave of distaste flare over him seeing her grovel.

"Don't," Trunks snapped. "Stop it. I'm not a god you worship. I'm just a Super Saiyan. Someone you should respect, but not someone you should be terrified of."

"I promise I won't do it again, please have mercy!" she yelped.

"Stop it. This isn't Vegetasei. It's Chikyuu. And there's enough killing and fighting for one lifetime that I've seen. I'm not like them at all. So don't crawl like a bug when you should be looking me right in the eyes like any other human being!" Trunks shouted. His hand flashed out to grab her wrists securely, forcing her to face him at eye level.

"I am not worthy! I'm the daughter of an elite, and I've angered you! The punishment for failure is death!" she stammered.

"LOOK at me when I'm talking to you, Bliss," Trunks ordered.

"Don't you understand, Sire? It's your right to punish me," she said haltingly, eyes tearing over with shock. Although she had seen many enemies, the anger mingled with disgust in his face melted away. A look of sorrow and regret replaced his frown the next instant he saw the woman beneath the warrior.

"You're coming with me, someplace we can talk, Bliss," Trunks said after a long uncomfortable silence. "We have to get a number of things cleared up, and I don't think I want to do that here in the middle of this wasteland."

Bliss gasped sharply when he let go with one hand, then dropped to his knee. To her shock he boosted her up into his arms, firmly holding her so she couldn't escape with a grip of iron. The very air vibrated with his mammoth power dwarfing all others like a supernova. Her teeth rattled in her head as Bliss felt the burst of Saiyan speed rocket them nearly five thousand feet vertically. Soon his golden ki envelope wrapped them both, slashing into the air. Windows rattled indicating Trunks broke the sound barrier with contemptuous ease.

"Sire?" she asked.

"Trunks, call me Trunks, got that?" he snapped. "I know you can fly yourself, but right now I'm not in the mood to wait for you to keep up!"

Her heart pounded with this show of aggressiveness. _Just like a male Saiyan_, she rejoiced inwardly.

Although he claimed to be peaceful his blood surged with the tendencies of a true warrior born. Half bloods were rumored to have little stomach for fighting, but when the tables were turned, they would hold their own with the full hands down. Trunks pressed his lips together, his jaw clenched firmly while he clutched Bliss with an equivalent tension. She could feel his muscles bunched up with adrenaline. Anger warred with the desires of a young man, something Bliss could smell easily from the male musk scent wafting through the smell of ozone.

_Does he have any idea of what he was doing to me,_ Bliss wondered? Instinctively responding to a Saiyan female with a show of brash possessiveness was something no other male had done.

All she could do was throw her arms around his neck and hold on. Something forced her power to desert her in that moment. It was a mixture of terror and great desire, the responding of a Saiyan female to a male's display of machismo. Like a Cavorting duo they had fought, and drawn blood. He had proved his supremacy, and had shown her that she was to serve him. By all rights her life belonged to him. To do with as he pleased.

"If I may ask, what punishment you've devised," she breathed. "My life is yours to…"

"If you don't cut that shit out, I'm going to have to think of something!" Trunks grumbled, growing weary of the sudden display of submissiveness from the otherwise brassy female.

"Of course sire… I mean…"

"The FIRST thing is you haven't gotten my name right once, Bliss," he sighed.

"Do you not comprehend the magnitude of your bloodline? I only…"

"Vegeta's my father, but Bulma's my mother. I'm a human as much as a Saiyan," Trunks cut her off. "And humans don't treat each other like shit. Get used to it. And as for your life belonging to me…"

"It is Saiyan law," she said quietly. "It is dishonor for an Elite's daughter to refuse such a debt. Even though you are Royal Blood, you should know that."

"Fine, whatever," Trunks sighed, shaking his head.

Clearly this woman was still strongly engrained in her Saiyan upbringing. No manner of life on Chikyuu had erased the years of conditioning. He knew suddenly the frustration his mother felt when dealing with Father. First and foremost Bliss was a Saiyan elite's daughter, a Second Class warrior at the very least.

"What is your command, Sire?" she asked.

"Shut up and enjoy the ride," Trunks relented, remembering she respected a male's dominance.

"As you wish," she nodded, her tension melting. Trunks felt her stiff muscles relax, her body laying comfortably in his grip. Now that he had pushed back, she was much more comfortable. The soft-spoken words of a human boy would not reach her like the harsh commanding tones of a Saiyan male. Although it drove him crazy he realized she expected him to be like his father, cold and calculating, a ruthless warrior of steel with no heart.

"How does a Prince's son act?" Trunks found himself wondering. If she had wished back the Saiyans, how many were alive.

As they approached the distant spires of West City, Trunks sensed his mother's intense emotions abating. Relief flooded through the bond he shared with his mother. A commanding thought surged overtop, eclipsing it. His eyes widened, recognizing his Father's commanding thoughts echoing in his brain.

**"Go to Capsule,"** Vegeta's voice spoke right in his mind.

_"Father?"_ Trunks asked, focussing his thoughts.

**"Have you defeated Napa's whelp?" **asked Vegeta.

_"Yes. I don't get it… she's… she's saying something about her life belonging to me. I don't understand,"_ he said.

**"Accept it. To refuse is to dishonor her as a warrior,"** Vegeta answered sharply. **"You will take her back to your Mother's home, and await my next order. Don't let her out of your site. And remember she knows you are a Prince's son. See that you act as such."**

_"Why?"_

**"Don't ask questions. She was raised as a Saiyan. Unlike you. So learn from her," **Vegeta answered. "**I will speak with you tomorrow."**

_"Father wait,"_ Trunks further queried.

A stone wall slammed down, halting any further conversation mentally between Vegeta and Future Trunks. He gritted his teeth, mentally counting to ten. Sometimes his Father made no sense, at other times he was correct. There was no telling what Bliss would do if she had no guidance. Besides, she was a source of information. Here was the unique opportunity to ask her anything about Saiyan culture, and him.

* * *

Five minutes later, Trunks gently descended. His gold hair faded, taking on its lavender appearance before dropping around his face again. 

Bliss saw the blue light fade from his eyes, leaving them that intense sapphire still. No Saiyan male had eyes quite that color. Even the Idsarjin half bloods had eyes no lighter then a light brown or gold. Female half bloods however sometimes had streaks of blue and black in their hair with green or light blue eyes. Trunks hair color resembled an Idsarjin's, without the black and white streaks that went with it. He had the coloring of a female half blood, extremely rare, but exotic. Much like an albino would be on Chikyuu. Or a red head.

Male hair color ranged everywhere from black to light tawny brown. Eye color of males could even range on hazel, but those were few and far between. Full-blooded females often were brown or even copper or blonde. The few rare female full that were blonde were seen as freaks by some, and desired for the Harem by the King. Often the female if she was an elite would dye her hair brown or black rather then be send off as a Concubine.

Third Class almost NEVER had the lighter colors. Elite Females were the most likely to be of a softer coloring. Her mother had dyed her long plume black, while shaving the sides of her head. Some second class females did so as a special 'honor guard' for the Queen when she was alive.

Bliss had dyed her hair black or brown when young. But among the Idsarjin she had let the natural color of honey light brown show through. On Earth she fit right in. Considered a freak on Vegitasei, she was normal here. Trunks would have suffered the same fate, even if he was Royal blood. All males of royal blood had brown or jet black hair, and coal black eyes. It was the hallmark of beauty for males. There was no telling just how many Saiyans dyed their hair black to maintain an illusion. Prince Vegeta had holes in his knowledge, that were going to be filled by her and others.

Trunks wondered why he was thinking about hair. Blinking down at her, he said, "We're landing."

His yellow sneakers touched lightly down on Capsule's front lawn. The front doors opened, spilling his Nana and Gramps. Both rushed up to him, blinking at the sight of him carrying Bliss in his arms. "Oh my, are you all right?" Bunny gasped.

"You okay, sonny?" his Gramps asked, then saw Trunks had his hands full literally. "Or do you want to be left alone?"

"Are you two okay?" Trunks asked, setting Bliss down. He felt a hot flush creep across his face, but still kept hold of Bliss. She shyly interlaced her fingers with his, knowing he desired his claim.

"Who's this? I remember you worked in Solid State electronics. Bliss Simms was it? The Vice president says you're in a lot of trouble, young lady!" Dr. Briefs glared at her.

"I'm sorry sir. I…"

"She's with me," Trunks interrupted. "Is mom… um, Dr. Briefs junior here?"

"She's with your father," said Dr. Briefs. "Bulma just called here, and she says she's fine. But she said that if you came back that you were supposed to stay here, and then come when she next called."

"Well don't just stand there, come inside! Bring your ladyfriend in! I have a huge supper that's going to be wasted with nobody eating it!" Bunny said, rushing up and grabbing Trunks and Bliss' hands.

"Nana, she's with me. Gramps, she won't bother us anymore. I'm keeping an eye on her," said Trunks quickly.

"Sure, sure. Bulma said that you'd keep her under control. But you're effectively fired for what you did, Miss Simms. I don't tolerate disobedience, and you put the company at serious risk," Dr. Briefs coughed. "But you're a guest here, so I'm certain Bulma will have other work for you… as an independent. But you'll have to prove…"

"Whatever you say sir," she inclined her head.

"Come on, come on," Bunny urged. "We'll talk about it over dinner. The poor dears must be starving and our little Princess and her young man did say she was a guest."

"I guess we should go. And you have a LOT of explaining to do, remember," Trunks glanced at Bliss from under his fringe of lavender hair. He gave her a stern stare, followed by a small smile.


	29. A New Life Lemonlime

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Toriyama and Toei animation do. I do own Atomique, Fermi and Bohr though. I don't get paid for this. This is fan fiction! My thanks to Heiress and others for their continued support on this! I apologize in advance if some of the content borders on cheesy._

_This part contains lemony lime! Don't read if you don't like this sort of thing! _

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_**First Day of a New Life **_

What happened before: This story is an AU, where Raditz and Nappa have been wished back by Napa's daughter Chablis. Vegeta has taken them in to work for him and Bulma at Capsule as security guards. They train in a remote location and he keeps them from getting out of hand. Raditz has taken a scientist working for Bulma named Atomique for his mate. She has two sons by a previous marriage, and her husband is dead. Atomique has the power to transmute the cells in her body to different types of carbon, and to generate plastics with her ki. She can also channel ki like the z fighters.

* * *

The next day, Vegeta tied the belt of the flimsy ningen robe, and hauled himself into the small kitchen area. Bulma had spent the night with him in a small capsule house, one of three that she had brought to the remote desert training area where he had led Napa and Raditz to. Trunks had faced off with Bliss, who was Napa's daughter Chablis in disguise. Just what had become of that was simply that Trunks had almost blasted her with Super Saiyan powers before she admitted what was going on. Trunks had managed to get her to surrender, and both of them were coming to join him and the other Saiyans later today. 

Now Vegeta smelled that bitter brew the humans called coffee, and what constituted breakfast. His female had awakened far earlier than he, and already set about piling plates of food on the small table in the dining room area. She was on the phone with the handset between chin and shoulder with her back to him. She wore a long bathrobe of her own, her long blue hair curling over her back. It sounded as if she were chatting to someone intently, and the other person on the line sounded like that scientist Dr. Stellari.

Vegeta fought the urge to swat her backside with his hand, so he settled into the chair and sniffed the breakfast food she had set out for him instead. It smelled sweet, strange pieces of what they called 'bread' fried with something like egg coating with a white dusting on top.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm fine. He's probably waking up now. Are my kids okay?" said Dr. Stellari's voice on the other end.

"Yes," Bulma chattered. "Are you okay?"

"Me I'm still alive, and I'm fine. Why do you ask… oh yes, silly me. But what about Fermi and Bohr?" asked Dr. Stellari.

"They're under the care of my mother, don't worry," Bulma reported. "And I just spoke to Launch. She's managed to keep her Saiyan behaved. I'm more worried about what Tien will try to do when he finds out…"

"Tien, isn't he Launch's boyfriend?" asked Dr. Stellari.

"Yes, but she claims that he didn't try anything. Not that we needed to know. But just keep the big monkey there. I'm going to get Vegeta's opinion on what to do next."

"What about Trunks?" asked Dr. Stellari.

"He called just a short while ago last night. Apparently he was busy with something. When I asked Vegeta he gave me a smirk and told me not to worry. Wait… he just showed up. I'll call you later okay? Just keep that guy occupied till Vegeta calls him…"

An arm shot out and grabbed Bulma about the waist. She yelped, as Vegeta grabbed the phone and set it down into its cradle again. Angrily she glared at him, giving the side of his face a whack in frustration. "Hey what's the big idea!"

"You're finished talking with Raditz' new mate, so why should you speak on that device anymore?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Just cause I fixed you breakfast doesn't give you leave to push me around like Fred Flintstone," Bulma glared at him. Vegeta chuffed at this, hauling her into his lap easily and twining his arms around her waist.

"I don't know who that is, but don't forget whom you belong to," he answered.

"Screw you. I'm not your property, King Kong," she glared at him, shoving his face away.

"Did you not agree to be my mate on Namek? Must I refresh your memory AGAIN?" he laughed harshly.

"Yeah, but still, don't expect me to fix your ass breakfast every morning. I'm a working woman," she glared at him. Vegeta saw in her eyes the twinkle of enjoyment. She was finally getting the hang of their verbal sparring he loved so much.

"Indeed you are. You remind me of a Saiyan, fierce and bold, yet soft and yielding simultaneously, a fitting mate for the Prince," Vegeta laughed, snaring her in his arms. Despite her protests he wanted to kiss her and bury himself inside her again. Bulma gasped at his fingers reaching under to tear away her clothing in a fell swoop, rendering her as she was last night.

"Horny son of a bitch!" she gasped.

"I cannot help it. You are my suitable partner," Vegeta laughed. She panted when his hand slid teasingly between her legs to ready her. Gritting her teeth she slammed her fist on his chest with a hard thump.

"Let me go Vegeta, I need to finish making breakfast," she gritted.

"Relax I simply wish to mate again, is that so unreasonable?" Vegeta asked, releasing his grasp. Dark eyes searched hers.

"Yes, and no," Bulma swallowed hard. "The way you've been training to become Super Saiyan, you once told me you were scared of hurting me."

"I will not. I swear I will not harm you, Precious one," Vegeta whispered, nipping her ear. "How can I convince you of this? I'm the Prince of All Saiyans, and I have ultimate control over my body."

"Why are you so suddenly cuddly? Is sex the only way to get you to have any charm?" Bulma asked soberly. "I wish you were like this more often."

"Perhaps," he laughed. "Unless you don't wish to mate. Simply say so."

"I want it, but I want you to at least ask me first. It's nice not always having to verbally kick your ass before me mate," Bulma glared at him.

"It is not easy to yield dominance. In Saiyan culture you can tell me to fuck off till you're ready. Just yell at me, it's not THAT hard," he whispered.

"Then give me a damn break. I hurt like hell, even if it feels good," she whispered.

"It should not hurt," Vegeta answered. "Place your hands on my arms. And no matter what, don't let go. I'm going to balance our energies. That should push your body to heal at the same rate as mine."

"Some trick?" she gasped.

"You're a scientist, Bulma. Energy can create matter. But I'm pushing your body's own recuperative powers as I always do. Really you do forget sometimes! How can you exist without my protection is beyond my reasoning," Vegeta explained. He tore open her robe. Rather then fight she surrendered to his large hands stripping her in his lap. Seizing her hands he placed them on his chest, encouraging her touch. She slid them up and down, then leaned to kiss his chest softly with hot lips. Vegeta boosted her up in his arms as he rose from the chair. He carried her into the living room, grabbing up the remainder of the food with his free hand, and holding her on his hips with his tail alone.

Vegeta plunked down on the sofa, positioning her to straddle him comfortably. She unbelted his robe, then shivered at the movement of her body over his . A quick shifting brought her into contact with his hungry body. Eyes widened discernibly at the sensation of her as she sheathed him. By guiding her hips with his hands he made sure he was not hurting her. She bit her lips, aching at the bliss he gave her.

He buried his face between her breasts, suckling like a newborn while she held him in place with hands twined in his upsweep of spiky hair. Her nails scraped over his scalp deliciously. Then lifting his head from her chest he peered up into her dark blue eyes blinking into his. Growling he covered her soft lips with his large ones, sucking the breath from her with the force of his tongue slipping and merging with hers. To keep her from slicing her tongue open he pushed hers back with his, tasting and memorizing her on his palate.

"Hmmm," he murmured. "You may touch my scar if you wish. Do as you did before, but not so hard…"

She felt the furry circle of his tail scar. Stroking along the fur she massaged the bones she felt underneath then kissed along its length. A loud snarl stirred her blood as Vegeta struggled to control his excitement. Fingers dug into her hips, bruising them as he pounded up. Energy surged in discernible levels, surrounding her with a thin shell of ki to protect her from himself. Vegeta had doubtless used this technique so he could mate with her. Most Saiyan males used this every time they mated with anything that wasn't Saiyan.

He flickered his tongue over the bitemark, then pulled her face to nip his jugular. Bulma instinctively buried her teeth in his flesh, forcing herself to swallow his thick rich blood. It contained more oxygen then hers, giving her the strength to keep up with him while bonding them together. Shuddering, she reached a tumultuous second release. Vegeta held the shaking female on his lap.

"Be proud, precious one that you're mine. The Mate of the Prince of All Saiyans," he whispered.

"I'm your wife Vegeta," she corrected.

"Your word for it. Whatever it is, you're mine alone, female," he purred, possessively wrapping his arms around her. "Don't ever doubt it."

"Not for a moment, my Prince," she smiled, kissing him softly.

"Bulma," Vegeta smirked, picking up his woman and carrying her back into the kitchen so she could finish making the other part of his breakfast before he faced his men.

* * *

In the second capsule house, Raditz yawned, curled around the small sturdy female he laid next to in the generous queen sized bed. She rolled over, and blinked up at him with dark brown eyes. The ki barrier last night he used had wrapped around every inch of the female, isolating any diseases from crossing the barrier. He had allowed his seed however to pass through and fertilize her. Smell alone told him that she was ripe and ready. Though instinct also reminded him that her cycles were limited due to her maturity. She would only be able for another paltry ten years. Long enough for him to give her a good number of offspring. 

He leaned down to seize her lips in a deep kiss. "Good morning Precious one. Are you going to make me breakfast?"

Dr. Stellari glared at him, gritting her teeth. "Care to try again, Tarzan?" she asked.

"Mph I only asked you a simple question," Raditz blinked down at her. She sat up, turning her back to him as she threw the covers off.

"It was the wrong one. Just because you and I were together doesn't mean you boss me around, Radish boy," she glared at him, tying the belt of a robe.

"Now wait a minute, you must know Saiyans are naturally dominant!" Raditz growled, pulling on a similar robe she hurled at him. He tied the belt, and darted around to grasp her around the waist.

"Let me go, monkey boy," she glared at him, thumping his chest.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you!" Raditz barked, glaring at her.

"Don't even TRY it," Atomique bared her teeth. She suddenly grabbed the furry band around his waist hard, causing Raditz to release her. He howled in pain, dropping to his knees. Pain shot over his face as she looked at him with anger filled eyes.

"Release me…" he gritted.

"Damn, it's that painful," she whispered, suddenly holding his tail more delicately. Raditz felt tears building up in his eyes.

"You… you'll be sorry for this," he hissed.

"Earn my respect, Saiyan," she said quietly, glancing at him. "And I'll let your tail go."

"I…" he stammered, as she knelt next to him. Slowly she rubbed her thumb and forefinger along the underside of his tail, causing a far different sensation to shoot up his spine and eliminate the pain. Raditz grunted, then let escape a near yelp at the feeling of her hands stroking over his tail.

"I won't hurt you," Atomique said, her hands sliding up and down it delicately.

"Why you… you… let go of that!" he pleaded. "I swear I'll not lay a hand on you again unless you bid it."

"Relax, trust me," Atomique said, leaning down to kiss him gently. Raditz eyes widened in horror as he felt her fingers squeezing and massaging the long appendage. To his shock Atomique petted the tail and glided her cheek along it affectionately instead of squeezing it hard like his brother had done. Although spasms of pain spread up his back they soon abated as she licked the end of his tail, and gently caressed it like she had his cock.

"How did you… don't…" he yelped, eyes pleading for mercy. Dark eyes looked down at his, with no malice as she caressed the tail and slid it between her breasts.

"Raditz, I' won't hurt you," she whispered, brushing hair out of his face. "I swear it. I only wanted to show you that you can't boss me around. That if we're going to do this, we're going to have to be VERY clear on a few things."

"You could have… hurt me…" he gulped.

"I don't want to. Perhaps you might exploit one weaker then you, but I don't have that desire, Raditz," she said quietly, kissing along his tail. When she playfully dipped it into her mouth, he relaxed with a deep sigh.

"Foolish woman," he moaned, reduced to the strength of a child with her hands lightly squeezing but not enough to hurt.

"How does that feel? I know it hurt before, but I hope this makes up for it. I didn't realize HOW much it would hurt," she whispered, her eyes filled with apology that he smelled was genuine.

"You have no idea, how close you come to dying woman," he moaned, arching his back under her.

"Show me how," she whispered.

"You already have figured it out… ohhhh," he said through a strangled half yelp that dragged his voice up from its baritone into the alto range. Sharply he arched his back, almost knocking her over. Raditz felt his tail drop from her hands, and she buried her face in his neck, climbing onto his lap. To his shock she covered his lips in a soft kiss.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you, Raditz," she said softly, caressing his cheek with an almost fond gaze in her eyes. For the first time, Raditz was speechless. Her fingers caressed the large star shaped scare in the middle of his chest; indicative of the nasty hole the special beam cannon had punched. His tail flickered freely before latching around her thigh. She curled up in his lap nuzzling his chin with soft licks as she pulled the sheets up over them.

"You're very foolish, but very brave," Raditz said quietly after a time. He played with her silky hair, tracing his other hand down her back to squeeze her ample buttocks.

"I wanted to show you something. That I have the power to hurt you if you try forcing me around with violence" she whispered.

"I am a Saiyan," Raditz said through gritted teeth. "I would not have hurt you. I'm naturally dominant. How can I act any differently? I could have killed you for touching me like that!"

"Maybe so, but on this world, the women may be weaker, but that doesn't mean we're beneath contempt. You're going to have to learn not to underestimate me or any other again. I won't allow you to treat me like a slave, Raditz. Because there's a better way," she glared at him.

"You have the gall of a warrior," Raditz mumbled, burying his face in her neck. "I am sorry I was rough. But you must know that I cannot and will not be reduced to a lap dog."

"I don't want that. But you and I will respect one another. And if you cross the line and come close to being abusive, I won't tolerate it," Atomique said firmly.

"Understood. You will tell me if my behavior is such," Raditz said quietly. "But don't dare touch my tail like that again. I might not be so lenient."

"I promise. But you must also understand that I can I trust you won't go back on that?" she asked. "And that my touch can bring pleasure as well as pain."

"No female has touched my tail like that and lived. You will say nothing of this to anyone," he growled.

"Why should I?" she asked quietly.

"I will never harm you, Female. I might be rude and snap, but it's Saiyan custom for a male and his female to verbally harass each other," he said.

"Then you can do that, but no pushing me around like I'm a prisoner. Or I WILL fight back," Atomique said.

"The next time you touch my tail, will only be when I show you the proper way," Raditz growled softly. He possessively wrapped his arms around her, nipping her lips as she kissed him quickly. She could only guess what had happened with Launch and Napa. But fortunately she would have to wait for the next day to find out.

Raditz carried her out of the bedroom into the living room area. Holding her off her feet, he flickered his tongue over the bitemark, then pulled her face to nip his jugular. Atomique instinctively buried her teeth in his flesh, forcing herself to swallow his thick rich blood. It contained more oxygen then hers, giving her the strength to keep up with him while bonding them together. Just what the nature of her powers was eluded him, but he knew she'd be strong enough to carry the offspring he'd planted in her womb.

"Be proud, precious one, now you're mine," he whispered.

"Excuse me?" she asked as he set her down on the sofa, and sat at her side.

"You're mine alone, female," he purred, possessively wrapping his arms around her. "No doubt will exist now."

"I forgot protection," she whispered.

"I had hoped that was the case, because you're pregnant with my brats," Raditz whispered. She glanced down at him with an odd expression on her face.

"Damn," she whispered.

"You had best not get rid of them," he said.

"I don't murder babies," she glared down at him. "And I wanted them as much as you."

He fingered the gold cross around her neck, wondering what the broken image of the man in the loincloth symbolized. Glancing at it, he asked, "This is your Legendary?"

"The Son of God," she said quietly. "It's my religion. I somewhat violate it by being with you because I'm not married… I'm a widow."

"You are mated to me," he said quietly. "Does that violate your religion? I desire no other."

"Then it doesn't violate my religion," she said quietly. "But according to my religions customs, the children become the religion of the mother. And you and I must be married by a priest."

"Humph," he muttered. "Do as you will. But you are mine for eternity, precious one. Unless you soul bonded with your mate."

"We did nothing of that sort," she said. "Humans don't create bonds like Saiyans do. But I know all about drinking blood."

"Your religion asks for it?"

"Yes. The blood of the Son of God. We eat and drink of him," she said.

"Really?" he licked his lips. "So you do…"

"Not unless you're baptized," she said. "To eat the flesh and blood of Him is sacred bond. Only the baptized can do so."

"This God of yours, is he fierce and strong?"

"Yes, but compassionate. His son provides eternal life."

"Eternal life? How is that possible? The prince wished for eternal life with the Dragon balls! Is there ANOTHER way?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Accepting that God's son paid the price for your immortal soul. Then you'll live forever when this world ends."

"How?"

"Your body and soul will live forever. Never die, if you are baptized and receive," she said.

"I am a murderer. Your religion would not excuse that," he chuffed.

"His blood wipes away sins," she said quietly. "Only He can pay that price for all time. You accept Him and his promise, and you'll have eternal life."

"Tell me more, woman," Raditz said quietly, wondering if he could achieve something that his two friends would have denied him. He glanced at the strange leather thing that wrapped around her body and under one arm, seizing it. The image of a mother and baby on one square while the other was a man."

"The holy Mother Mary, mother of Him," she said. "And another to whom we give prayers."

"A Goddess?"

"No, not a goddess. The Mother of God," she said.

"Humph, strange. So this God of yours was alive at one time?"

"Yes, thousands of years ago. And he died to pay the price for the sins of humanity. I would imagine that promise comes to all creatures, even those from other worlds," she said.

"You are strange. This Son of God sounds like the Legendary," he said.

"There is none like him," she said. "Or his Mother. She conceived Him as a Virgin, and she had no sin. Pure of heart. A vessel."

She pointed to the small medallion around her neck, showing it to him. Blue and white, with twelve stars circling her head. She was beautiful, he admitted for a ningen. Young, and terrifying. Raditz released her, and he got up to hunt for the pieces of his armor. Atomique wandered into the kitchen and grabbed the coffeepot off the maker. She then fried up several pieces of sausage as Raditz got dressed. As he did so, he realized that he had forgotten his mother till now, and a small ache filled him as he struggled into his armor.

When he was done, Raditz moved into the small kitchen. He watched her pile the plates of food she had prepared on the coffee table. To his immediate left he saw piles of seared animal flesh they called 'bacon' and rapidly started to devour that item first. Instead of bothering with the strange utensils he cut the bread into strips and dunked it into the high concentrated fructose corn syrup drizzling his plate

A bundle of clothes sat on the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen, and he grabbed something she tossed him.

"Bulma's bots work fast," she said.

Raditz glanced down at the bundle she tossed him, asking, "New armor? But I already have…"

"It needs to be cleaned," she said, holding her nose. She turned back to the task of fixing breakfast, her back to him. With a smirk he saw her turn her head occaisionally to peer at him over the kitchen breakfast bar.

Raditz grunted, stripping his old armor off. Dr. Stellari got a good shot of his ass and muscular back as he stood with his back to her. Blushing she watched him pull on new shorts and tank top, then stomp his feet into the new boots. A blue armored sleeveless breastplate covered his chest, followed with matching gauntlets and boots. It was far easier for him to maneuver in, and he marveled at the construction.

"I haven't had new armor for ages," he commented.

"Dr. Briefs made it. She said she has given a new armor to Napa," she said. Raditz chuckled, then reached down to pull the arm bracelet off his upper left arm. Grabbing her from behind, he latched it around her upper left thigh.

"What's THIS for?" she stammered.

"A gift for my mate," he said with a smile. She felt the metal dig into her skin, bonding with it. Just what had she gotten herself into.

"You owe me an explanation," she said sternly.

"You are my mate as I said before," Raditz said. Atomique slowly nodded, feeling him take her into his arms and kiss her hard before they went out to face Vegeta and the others in their new life.

* * *


	30. Once and future Trunks

**Royal Namekian Blues**

**_Once and Future Trunks_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama does. I do own Chablis a.k.a. Bliss Simms, and Dr. Atomique Stellari. I don't get any money for this. For those of you who asked about Baby Trunks, this chapter should interest you! My continued thanks for you reading this, loyal fans!_

* * *

"Would you like more coffee Bliss dear?" Bunny Briefs asked. 

"Yes thank you, Ma'am," Bliss Simms a.k.a. Chablis nodded, shifting in the love seat next to Future Trunks. He held up his mug so Bunny could lift the silver coffeepot and top off his after she refilled Bliss' mug. For the past hour or so she had struggled to explain what was going on to Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, helped occasionally by Trunks.

"So, your father works for Vegeta, huh?" said Dr. Briefs. He reached up to pet the cat that curled around his shoulder. It gave a soft mew, and stood up to arch its back and yawn. Then Scratch precariously lay back down on her perch and gave Bliss a bored look.

"Yes. His name is Napa," Bliss said.

"Sugar and cream?" asked Bunny, holding up the pitcher.

"Cream please," she mumbled. Trunks automatically grabbed the sugar tongs and plopped two cubes into his java, but held up his hand when Bunny passed the pitcher over his.

"No thanks. It's double sweet," he said quickly. Still he wore his navy blue Capsule Corps Jacket with the collar turned up. Bliss sat on the edge of the sofa with her knees crossed, chewing on her lip. She was thankful for the coffee mug to keep her hands from fidgeting.

"And you say that your father Mr. Napa and Mr. Radditzu are to be trusted, and they simply wanted to test if Mr. Vegeta was allies with us humans or not?" Dr. Briefs cleared his throat. He cast his blue eyed gaze on Bliss.

"Yes. I used the Dragon balls to bring them back to life. I love my father, and I know he's made mistakes. But I wanted him to have a second chance. Your daughter gave the Prince a second chance, with all due respect sir," Bliss said. Trunks nodded, urging her silently with his azure gaze to speak up.

"That may be, but you put us at considerable risk not coming clear. Considering your previous employment although under duress for Red Ribbon in Colonel White's espion corps with Dr. Stellari," Dr. Briefs said. Through his thick glasses his eyes bored with the same intensity and sternness of Bulma and Trunks next to her.

His fading hair was almost the same shade of lavender, falling before his eyes. Assembled on the sofa, she and Trunks sat opposite Dr. Briefs in his easy chair. He rustled his paper and regarded Trunks and Bliss overtop of it.

"I can assure you, sir that I only wanted to help my Prince," she said.

"She's a Saiyan, like my Father," Trunks interrupted.

"Like Bulma's nice young man. Well I'm sure she just missed Daddy just like she said," Bunny shook her head and sighed dramatically.

"Well," Bliss mumbled. Trunks made a shushing expression with pursed lips, and drew his finger across his neck to stop her explanation.

"Gramps, I'm gonna keep an eye on her, don't worry. She's learned her lesson. She's only looking out for Father's best interests," said Trunks. Bliss swallowed the lump in her throat, wondering why Trunks was going out of his way to speak on her behalf.

"Well young lady, I'm convinced you're not a threat to my company. But you're on probation," said Dr. Briefs. "And you're not to go anywhere without this young man here, or supervision. Now where are those two…? Mr. Napa and Mr. Raditz?"

"Training with Father," said Trunks. "Mom's there too. They thought it was better to keep the Saiyans away from people till they learned to get along with humans."

"Wise choice," said Dr. Briefs. "So, are they going to help us fight these androids you mentioned?"

"Absolutely. They serve the Prince of All Saiyans," Bliss piped in quickly. "As do I. I swear it on my life."

"That remains to be seen. You will be reinstated, but you'll work here at Capsule under MY supervision. You and Dr. Stellari both."

"Dr. Stellari wasn't involved in this," said Bliss quickly.

"That had better not be the case. I requ8ire her skills to develop a plastic for my gravity chamber that is ki resistant. Her polymers are the best," said Dr. Briefs. "And since you know about Saiyans, you can work with me as well."

"Thank you sir," she nodded, sighing as she gulped down more coffee.

Bliss swirled the thick mug between her hands, watching the brown liquid swirl up along the side and subside again. Nervously she tapped her foot, swearing if she still had her tail it would be twitching nervously behind her. Still she felt that phantom limb sensation and Trunks saw the frown crossing her face. Images suddenly flickered through Trunks mind, and he put his hand to his head, blinking.

_Bulma groaned, falling on her knees. Vegeta was off training Napa and Raditz, leaving her alone with her mother. Dr. Stellari and Launch had gone back to Capsule in one of the capsule jets earlier that day. So she was alone in the capsule house in the middle of the desert. Something lurched in her abdomen, and Bulma cried out again. She panted, tears in her eyes as her heart pounded, and something wet suddenly burst between her legs. All over the carpet the water gushed, and Bulma wailed._

_"Oh no, oh NO!" she gasped, scrambling for her cell phone. Unfortunately it had tumbled out of her hand, just outside her grasp. Bulma struggled to roll over and crawl, only to feel another blinding wave of pain flush her strength away. It was as if something drained her life force out of her body like a sponge. Something was wrong with the baby, and she guessed it was coming all too soon._

Miles away, Future Trunks and Bliss looked at one another. Trunks cried out, as Bliss looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"MOTHER!" Trunks cried. "She's in pain... and she's alone!"

"What... where?"

"I gotta go bliss, she's in trouble!" Trunks cried.

"Whom, young man?" asked Dr. Briefs, getting up.

"What's wrong is something going wrong with my baby?" gasped Mrs. Briefs.

"Call the hospital. I'm going to go get mom," Trunks said.

"Where's Vegeta?" asked Bliss. "Oh no, my little baby…"

"How do you know?" Dr. Briefs asked, leaping up to rush to the phone. "What's happening with my daughter?"

"I'm on my way! Don't' worry, I'll get her!" Trunks said, rushing out the door. He snatched up his sword and belt as he whisked away.

"Now wait a minute!" Dr. Briefs yelled.

"I'll go after him!" Bliss said, glancing at a very angry Dr. Briefs and a frantic Mrs. Briefs ringing her hands. She rushed over to the telephone.

"You have to tell me what's going on with my daughter!" Dr. Briefs snapped.

"I promise I'll tell you as son as I know!" Bliss shouted, rushing out the door after the gust of wind that had been Trunks.

"I'm coming Mother," Trunks vowed, blasting off with Bliss trailing behind him. What had started as a meditation session had turned into a race against time? In his minds eye Trunks saw his mother drop to the floor hugging her stomach. Water surging on the carpet with blood.

_**"No, hold on there mother!"**_ Trunks mentally sent into the air. He pleaded her to hang in till he came. Blood and water surged like a red river.

"Trunks, I'm right behind you," Bliss vowed, gunning her white energy to surge full blast after him. Her long blonde ponytail flapped behind her as she sensed the waves of horror from Trunks. Blinking, she wondered how she could feel what he felt without even a taste of his blood.

* * *

Miles away Bulma sensed a voice in her mind. She blinked, looking up as she curled up on the floor of the small capsule hut in pain. Vegeta had told her he would be back with Nappa and Raditz soon. Dr. Stellari was elsewhere with her two children and Chichi, and her mother was gone. So whose voice did she hear? A raspy voice that echoed clearly, "Mother I'm coming, hold on!" 

"Trunks?" she gasped, blinking around her. Another wave of pain stabbed her belly. The baby was struggling against life, energy surging with the lifeblood gushing out. Clamping her legs together she silently willed the sharp contractions to stop. Moments apart they contracted to two minutes.

"Mother!" cried a loud voice, as the door burst open. Bulma gasped to see the silhouette of the young man rushing inside, kneeling at her side.

"Trunks... help me," she sobbed. "The baby..."

"Trunks what do I do? She... she's whelping!" Bliss gasped.

"Get a doctor!" Trunks yelled frantically as he gathered his mother into his arms. "Get to the nearest hospital and tell them to get a bed ready!"

"Trunks there's no time!" Bliss said quietly. "I smell her hormones, and blood... that water is from the baby's birth..."

"I can't. OHHHH!" Bulma wailed.

"Trunks, It's not safe to move her," Bliss said. "I'm going to get help!"

"Bliss..." Trunks gasped.

"Don't leave me!" Bulma wailed, gripping her son's sleeve.

"I'm here mother, don't worry," Trunks said as he boosted his mother into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Bliss shot him a look.

"Should I stay?"

"I can help her till you get back," Trunks said quickly. "Get a doctor, hurry!"

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Trunks blushed as she shot out the door at top speed. Windows rattled as Bliss shot towards the nearest town.

"OH KAMI!" Bulma screamed, arching off the bed.

"Mom, don't worry, breathe... easy there," Trunks urged. "I'm getting some water... and towels... damn it... what did I..."

Trunks rushed about gathering things for an emergency birth. Like it or not the baby was on its way, and he was the only one who could help his mother now. Swallowing hard, he grabbed a basin and filled it. Radiating his ki he surged it to heat the water to boiling and put the basin by the bed. He slid fresh clean towels around Bulma, and helped unfasten tight clothes.

"Oh OWWW OHH!" Bulma wailed, eyes clenched tightly shut as she gritted her teeth.

"Mom, easy, I'm here... you're going to have to have this baby here I guess," Trunks blinked, feeling queasy in his stomach. He inhaled deeply, brushing lavender hair from his head. He removed his sword, and drew it out to cut away the clothing trapping her body. Blood surged around as Bulma panted hard.

"Breathe, damn it, where is Vegeta... where's a doctor, SHIT!" Bulma gritted. She grabbed Trunks sleeve, stopping him from getting up.

"Breathe, easy, just like me... don't worry I know first aid," Trunks urged, gripping her hand in his. She sobbed with relief as Future Trunks counted as calmly as he could. Blue eyes gleamed down into hers, as she squeezed his hand with a viselike grip.

"Something's WRONG!" Bulma gasped. "The baby... I can't feel it..."

"Mom stay with me, don't you check out on me!" Trunks urged, shaking her. Horror filled his young face as he felt two kis suddenly flickering like a candle flame. He sensed a tiny mind struggling to survive, feeding its own essence into his mother.

"No, no I won't let it happen!" Trunks shouted, grabbing Bulma's shoulders and lightly fanning her face. He placed his hands to her temple, squeezing his own azure ones shut. His mind reached out, surging after the ebbing light that was Bulma Briefs.

"I can't, it's too painful. The baby will die," she gasped.

"_No, Mother, take my strength, please," _Trunks thoughts echoed. _"I won't let you die. Stay WITH me. Don't leave me alone!"_

Images flickered between them, and Trunks could not stop them from bursting through the damn as he linked his mind to Bulma's. She clung to his thoughts like a lifeline, tugging herself up and the ki of the child flickering inside of him. Blue chikara surged from Trunks into his mother, bolstering the flagging kis of her unborn struggling to live.

A pounding in darkness came through loud and clear. Bulma felt tears in her eyes as she blinked up into the face of the boy from the future, who also sniffled. "Mother, please stay with me," Trunks urged.

"You're here," she whispered, smoothing aside his hair from his face. "You're here..."

"Mom, relax... just breathe, and push," he urged, feeling rivers of sweat soaking his forehead under the fringe of lavender hair. How long would it be till his namesake arrived. Eerily he knew that if not for him, he'd be dead. A temporal anomaly who was about to guarantee his own existence.

* * *

Bliss surged through the desert. She sent a mental message to her father, cursing the fact that she had no scouter, and she had no presence of mind to use a phone. Who would understand Saiyan medicine? Trunks was trained in first aid, but perhaps Dr. Stellari might know something. Both women had gotten to know many things about the other over the time they had worked at the Red Ribbon compound. On the same day they had undergone nasty procedures bent on isolating the genes of great mental powers. Because of her Saiyan training Bliss had managed to deceive the scientists. Only by cutting off her own tail though, and modulating her mind. They attributed her great strength and bone structure to experiments in another division. It took great planning to hide her true nature. 

Dr. Stellari's own fate had taken whatever latent TK abilities she had and pushed them to the limit. Able to generate polymers of various natures into any form, she sometimes lacked fine control over her powers. Bliss had used Saiyan science to develop a power suppressor to limit the ability till she was able to control it. It consisted of Saiyan telepathy to plant a subliminal cue in Stellari's mind. Whenever Stellari's power would threaten her, a psionic circuit breaker would clap down.

Ironically Bliss had guessed her co-worker would make a good mate for a Saiyan male. Especially since Red Ribbon experiments had enhanced Stellari's strength and bone structure to accommodate her new molecular TK powers. Constant exposure to a low grade Ki field generated by Bliss would nullify her powers to a safe level, the subliminal cue that trigged the psychic circuit breakers. So any time she was exposed to Saiyan ki, her powers would be suppressed.

Napa's thoughts echoed loud and clear as his daughter rocketed towards the source of Dr. Stellari's ki. **_"Little one what's wrong?"_**

_"Father, Bulma's in trouble! You've got to tell the Prince!"_ Bliss cried out in her mind.

**_"He knows. You gotta go reassure the Concubine's parents come and give whatever help they can. And keep the local doctors away from them,"_** Napa ordered.

_"But what if she dies?"_ Bliss thought to her father.

**_"Radditzu's on his way. He's closer. He knows about whelps from his mother. The third class was trained in field medicine!"_** said Nappa in her mind.

"I wish you had let me learn about natural childbirth," she mumbled, hating the fact that her upbringing had prepared her for simply having her offspring removed and put into a gestational tank like other Elites. Only Third Class and Royals gave birth the 'natural' way.


	31. Whelping Baby Trunks

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_**Whelping baby Trunks**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama does. I do own Bliss and Dr. Stellari though. This is fan fiction and there is no harm intended to the series. I don't get paid for this.

* * *

_

"The newest round of pt356 will be undoubtedly ki proof," Dr. Stellari said to the assembled group of researchers in the boardroom. Pitchers of water and iced tea sat at intervals along the middle of the glossy wooden table. Reflections of her PowerPoint slides gleamed in its highly polished surface. Heads rested on hands and folded elbows as the other scientists listened to the chemist's diatribe.

"Dr. Stellari, is this part of the secret project?" asked Dr. Melmac, raising her hand.

"Dr. Briefs Junior gave me the go ahead," said Dr. Stellari, nodding.

Another hand raised, this time it was the young Mr. Infra. Stellari pointed her long retractable pointer at him. He straightened up in his chair and pushed bangs aside. "Lucky you! But are we still working on the other part of the armor development?"

"That's right. Dr. Briefs senior has engaged our whole team. Dr. Melmac you and Bakelight will develop new body armor based on our research. I will head the team with Infra and Styrene for the energy resistant polymers in the gravity stimulation project," said Stellari.

"Er, is this in response to yesterdays… incident?" asked Mr. Hirohito Infra, nervously blinking at Dr. Melmac's stern glare.

"We were told you had taken a temporary leave of absence. But some of us saw you carried off…" said Bakelight.

"What bearing does this have on the project?" Dr. Stellari glared at them.

"She's right. Dr. Briefs said that incident was to be kept secret. At the behest of her husband, Mr. Vegeta," said Melmac quickly.

"So the royal terror got his way," Mumbled infra to Bakelight.

"Hem, do you have something to share with the REST of us?" Dr. Stellari glared at him.

"Um no ma'am!" he stammered.

"Then keep your comments to yourself," she glared back. "This is of the utmost importance. Those two people you saw infiltrating capsule are misguided former employees of Mr. Vegeta. He's taken them into our confidence, and we have NOTHING to fear from them."

"Sure could have fooled me. Are you sure Dr. Stellari?" asked Dr. Melmac.

"Dr. Bulma Briefs gave her word that Mr. Vegeta's colleagues were simply the byproduct of previous programming. But he has complete control over them. They will be the test subjects for our new military hardware. Are there any MORE questions?" Dr. Stellari asked.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" asked Mr. Infra.

"Yes," she said, glancing at them all assembled there with wide eyes.

"SHIMATTA!" chorused business support personnel from just outside. Pairs of eyes behind glasses flickered back and forth nervously. Several thumps and bangs caused each of the scientists to grit their teeth. Dr. Stellari blinked in confusion, and then sensed a familiar presence. She slapped a hand to her forehead, dragging it slowly down over her glasses.

"Kuso, he DIDN'T," she moaned.

The sounds of rustling and wind in the hall blew the door open, and all eyes diverted from Dr. Stellari to the figure that stomped in. Gasps and eyes widened to the size of golf balls when a tall figure strode arrogantly in. Long dark hair hung around his shoulders, and dark eyes glared at them predatorily from a height of seven feet. Everyone shrunk down in his or her chairs, terrified. His massive chest was encased in a blue and brown armored vest identical in design to the Royal Terror, which was their moniker for Vegeta no Ouji, Bulma Brief's husband. There had been times where he accidentally crashed into the side of their building only to shake him off and rocket off again, or yell at them to get out of his way when he searched out the Vice President.

"I demand to speak to Dr. Stellari," boomed Raditz.

Nipping at his heels was one of the young secretaries in his short-cropped hair, bow tie and white shirtsleeves. "Mr. Bardockson, she's in the middle of…"

"I repeat, I must speak to Dr. Stellari," Raditz grunted, turning on the man who came only to his mid chest.

"I don't mean any harm to these idiots. I want to speak to Dr. Stellari, now OUT of my way," Raditz grunted at the business support personnel.

"Oh crap!" shrieked the scientists. Papers flew and chairs shifted as one after the other white coated figures ducked under the table trembling.

"What… what do you want?" Dr. Melmac stammered, peering over the edge of the table like the guy in a Killroy was Here cartoon.

"Oh good grief, Raditz, you didn't need to scare the daylights out of them! It's all right!" Dr. Stellari waved her hands as she whirled on Raditz standing just inside the door. His death ray stare caused the secretary to shrink down and knock his knees together. She marched up to stand right next to the Saiyan third class, and grabbed his arm. Raditz turned to her, his gaze momentarily softening.

"There you are. You have to come with me now. Dr. Briefs needs you," Raditz said firmly, grasping her arm and walking her towards the door.

"Dr. Stellari, should I call security?" stammered the secretary and several other scientists peering from around the backs of their chairs they cowered behind.

"No, it's all right. He's my… husband," Dr. Stellari said with a blush.

"Your WHAT?" gasped the secretary.

"I have an ID pass, idiot, what do you want?" Raditz grunted, stamping his foot impatiently at the secretary. Yelping, he leapt backwards and crashed into the wall. Angrily the Saiyan held up the chain around his neck that held a Capsule Corps ID badge dangling from it.

"Mr. Bardockson, that doesn't give you the right to…" grumbled the secretary.

"Knock it off, Raditz! Excuse me, but what's this all about?" Dr. Stellari said sternly, moving around in front to stare up into his face fiercely.

"There's no time, you must come with me now!" Raditz growled.

"Your… WHAT?" Dr. Melmac stammered. "Don't tell me that… that CREATURE is your…"

"Who asked YOU?" Raditz growled threateningly in her throat. "Did I STUTTER?"

"Excuse me, but this is EARTH, not Vegetasei. So say the magic word, if you don't mind," Dr. Stellari glared up at him hands on her hips.

"I can't tell you in front of them. Now come along, please," Raditz said gritting his teeth. He hated having to be polite, but for the sake of his mate he would comply. Seeing their researcher standing without fear next to the Herculean figure, the others peered from behind their chairs and under the cover of the table.

"Sir, please…" Dr. Melmac gasped. "You really DO work here?"

"He… he has an ID…" the secretary nervously swallowed, seeing Raditz brandish the laminated ID card in his face.

"It's all right. Mr. Raditz and I need to speak privately," said Dr. Stellari, turning to the secretary. He nodded, swallowing hard as he broke into a run. Raditz stamped his foot in irritation, shaking his long mane of hair.

"Idiots," he grumbled, making fists. He glared at the other cowering people, snorting in frustration. "WHAT?"

"Raditz, behave," Dr. Stellari glared up at him, squeezing his wrist tightly.

"They are your subordinates?" he asked.

"Yes, now let's go quietly and discretely," she glanced up at him.

"Dr. Stellari what about the rest of the project?" Dr. Melmac asked.

"Go on. I'll be back later!" she said, letting Raditz practically haul her out as she struggled to keep up with his long legged stride.

"There's no time for this drek," Raditz snarled impatiently. He caught Dr. Stellari about the waist and rushed towards the hallway of the front lobby.

"Hey now WAIT!" she snapped. Raditz blurred out of view, leaving in a whoosh of wind that scattered papers in a white tornado. Windows rattled along with the teeth of every office worker unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity. Doors slammed open then shut the next second.

Dr. Stellari yelped in protest as the world burst into a blur of variegated colors. "Raditz you jerk what the hell are you doing?"

"I need you," Raditz grunted. "And I've already wasted precious time with this foolish ritual."

"Will you tell me at least why you scared the hell out of my co workers and terrorized the office! You could have called!" Dr. Stellari protested.

"You are my mate and I owe NO explanation for seeing you at any time!" Raditz snapped. "The Prince has need of you and my particular abilities!"

"What's so damn important?"

"The Concubine is whelping," said Raditz. "And she needs help."

"Why not call a doctor/"

"She's giving birth to a SAIYAN that's why. And the Prince does not want her to be in the hands of the primitive native medicines of this world!" he snarled. "You are a doctor."

"I'm a DOCTOR of science, not a medical doctor you twerp!" she snapped at him.

"I know that but you are a woman and you've given birth. You should know what to do. And you are the mate of a Saiyan warrior. That means you owe allegiance to the House of Vegetasei," Raditz growled.

"What's wrong with Bulma? Is the baby miscarrying?" she asked. "We need a doctor damn it! You could at least let me go and get Chichi. She's given birth to a half Saiyan…"

"That's NOT possible. IF I set foot in Kakkarot's house I'd be killed. The boy sees me as an enemy, remember? There's NO time!" Raditz growled.

"Where's his Majesty and your buddy?" asked Stellari, hair flapping in the wind. Both rocketed through, breaking the sound barrier.

"They're already on their way. I was sent to fetch YOU because at least you've given birth before. And I'm trained in Saiyan field medicine,' he snorted.

"Have you ever delivered a baby?" she glared at him.

"Actually I have assisted in whelping to a few members of my family," he snorted.

"What the HELL?" Stellari glared at him.

"Third class and Royal are the only ones who whelp naturally," Raditz said impatiently. "I was one of the few still alive that knew the care of whelps before sending them into space. Who do you think helped whelp Kakkarot?"

"You were there when your BROTHER was born?"

"My father was not expected to do such lowly work," he said with a blush on his face. "What?"

"Giving birth is NOT lowly, you ass," she snapped at him.

"I know that. Don't you think it's a challenge for me to even consent to understanding your fool culture?" he glared at her.

"You sound just like the Prince," she glared up at him. "Sheesh. Stupid hairy baboon!"

"I shall assume that's a compliment considering your weakling race," he mumbled under his breath.

"I wonder how Bulma puts up with the Royal terror," she mumbled.

"Because no human male can give you what we Saiyans can," Raditz smirked.

"No argument there, but your personality needs improvement, no matter how great a warrior you are, Radz-chan," she mumbled.

"That is your job, to teach me the ridiculous niceties of this ningen culture," he grumbled. Glaring down at the inhabitants of the cities below he cursed in a harsh language of grunts similar to a chimpanzee or gorilla she had seen at the zoo.

"It's not THAT bad," she glared at him.

"Humph," he snorted. "Unfortunately it is."

Just then his scouter bleeped, and Raditz jerked his head upwards to pay more attention to the reading. "Who is it?" asked Dr. Stellari, feeling his grip around her waist tightening.

"Lieutenant Chablis," said Raditz with a nod.

The figure blew up into a full sized female rocketing up to join their progress. Bliss Simms with her white lab coat flapping behind her gunned her velocity to match that of the third class. Her copper eyes fixed fiercely into those of Raditz and Stellari. "Good! You're just in time! I'm on my way to fetch the parents!"

"Chablis," stammered Dr. Stellari. "What's wrong? Why am I being dragged off? You know that any doctor is more experienced then me!"

"The Prince doesn't want the enemy endangering his heir, Dr. Stellari," said Bliss firmly. An inhuman gleam came over her eyes, and she flashed a set of sharp white teeth. Then and there Stellari saw the connection between her friend and the Saiyans. How much work did she have to do in order to blend in?

"Yes but…"

"Please don't ask any questions. For the sake of our friendship you must help. The Prince's son is with her, and he knows. We need you to be with her. And I'm going to get her mother and father. It's custom for the parents of the Concubine to witness the birth of the Heir," said Bliss.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Why don't we ask Chichi to help? After all she gave birth to Gohan."

"Did you not hear me say that it's useless?" Raditz snorted impatiently.

"If Kakkarot and Raditz had reconciled yes, but now's not the time for wishful thinking. The Prince doesn't want his rival to see any sign of weakness," said Bliss as patiently as she could. "Do you know how much that would screw things up trying to waste time to explain to the humans?"

"I'm human," said Dr. Stellari. "And so is Bulma."

"You are mates of Saiyans," said Bliss. "That means you are selected above the rest of your race for a privilege beyond knowing. You cannot forget that. The idsarjin never did."

"This is Earth, Bliss. You've lived among us long enough to know that!" Stellari said quickly.

"Speak to her with respect," Raditz whispered. "You are the mate of a third class. She outranks you."

"Oh hell don't EVEN go there," Dr. Stellari glared at him.

"Not now, Son of Bardock," Bliss snapped at Raditz in that same guttural language. Dr. Stellari blinked, realizing she could somehow comprehend.

"I heard that," she glared at them. "Don't mess with me, you two. I'm not stupid!"

"I have called the earth my home, but I am still Saiyan," Bliss said not unkindly as they streaked over the desert towards the training complex. "You have to understand that we cannot abandon centuries of tradition. You are my friend. And that is something I don't give lightly."

* * *

They touched down minutes later in the large area enclosed by a barbed wire fence. Round Capsule crafts stood next to launching platforms and gantries. Huge warehouses with tall doors housed the space ships, one of which Vegeta had taken before to train in space. A small cluster of the capsule houses nestled to the right and left. Bliss pointed towards the nearest one. Carefully Raditz set his mate down onto her feet once more. She clutched his wrist, still shaky from the rapid flight. 

"In there," she said. "The Prince and Napa will be here shortly. I must go."

"You and I are going to have to talk, Lieutenant, with all due respect," said Dr. Stellari sarcastically.

"Don't you see that our friendship is little to do with this," Bliss started, frowning in confusion at her friend's sudden attitude.

"You have better things to do then associate with a third class mate don't you? I wouldn't want to get in your way," Dr. Stellari said quietly, walking past her.

"As you say, Professor," said Bliss softly, seeing the anger in her friend's eyes. Swallowing hard she again pushed away the training of ningen ways and let her own instincts glide to the forefront.

"Give her time, Lieutenant. She doesn't know," Raditz said, inclining his head to Bliss.

"Tell the Prince's son I'll be back," said Bliss sadly. She blasted off in a flash of gold to fetch Mrs. Briefs.

Dr. Stellari rushed into the door of the capsule house. Close behind her Raditz strode with long legs, watching the flickering battle powers on his scouter with concern. A huge trace equal to Vegeta's dominated the back room, while a much weaker ki sputtered with that equal to a whelp.

"Drek," Raditz cursed. "Hello!"

"In here!" called Trunks voice. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Trunks! Bulma's in labor!"

"I need some more hot water and towels! I… she's having problems," Trunks stammered.

"Allow me," Raditz said, dragging Stellari by the hand into the back room. Bulma lay on the bed, with a sheet pulled up to her waist. She writhed in pain, her eyes tightly shut.

"Oh hell," Dr. Stellari muttered, rushing over. She grasped Bulma's hand, sponging sweat off her friend's forehead.

"I gave her some of my ki. Father says you know about delivering babies, but excuse me if I don't believe it," Trunks glared at Raditz, not moving far from his mother's bedside.

"She needs to squat," said Raditz. "Let the weak gravity of this planet pull the baby out."

"Huh, no kidding," muttered Trunks.

"Get her up, woman," said Raditz quietly, nudging Dr. Stellari. "She needs to get up and walk. Let gravity pull the baby out."

"Are you INSANE?" Trunks glared at him.

"Trunks shut up! I want this damn baby OUT!" Bulma yelled at him.

"Mother," he gasped.

"Don't worry about it," said Dr. Stellari, rolling her eyes. "C'mon Bulma, get up. I think I know what my mate's doing."

"Your WHAT?" asked Bulma, blinking at her. "What the HELL is HE doing here?"

"Trying to help you," said Dr. Stellari. "He says he knows about Saiyan mid-wifing."

"This is insane!" Bulma gasped as Dr. Stellari slid a hand under her back. Trunks helped on the other side, helping Bulma to stand between them as Raditz moved off to get fresh clothes. He lay down a series of them making a path so Bulma could shakily get up and walk. She staggered against Trunks and Dr. Stellari, gasping and panting.

"She must walk, and she must squat when the pain is greatest. That's the only way she can whelp," he said quietly as he stood close. Trunks glared at him, still not totally convinced a huge warrior knew anything about helping give birth.

"Oh hell, not AGAIN!" Bulma cried.

"Get her down, now," said Raditz quickly, moving close so he leaned in front of them. Trunks still helped to lower Bulma with Dr. Stellari's help so Bulma could squat. She sobbed, feeling Trunks wipe off her forehead as Raditz's shape blocked the light.

"Oh no, I want it OUT!" Bulma sobbed. "Vegeta I so HATE YOU! DAMN IT!"

"Mom, it's okay, breathe," said Trunks.

"I'm BREATHING DAMMIT!" Bulma screamed at him.

"But mom…" Future Trunks stammered as if she had slapped his face. Blue eyes widened to resemble a puppy slapped with a newspaper for piddling on the floor.

"Don't take it personally. Listen to me, your Majesty, you must breath with me," said Raditz.

"Get LOST you bishonen!" Bulma shrilled at him.

"Bulma, push damn it! You're the Vice president. Push DAMN IT!" Stellari shouted, gripping Bulma from behind.

"I AM!" she hollered. She felt Dr. Stellari from behind while Raditz leaned forwards and supported Bulma's wrists.

"Hold onto my arms and do whatever you must, your Majesty," said Raditz softly. "I don't care if you pull my hair out. You MUST push at the right time or the whelp will tear you in two."

"How the FUCK do you know anything?" Bulma snarled at him, eyes blazing with fury.

"Get more hot water, please," Raditz said politely as he could as Bulma seized handfuls of his hair and tugged on them angrily.

"Just listen to him, Bliss is getting your mother," said Dr. Stellari helpfully. Raditz began to mumble something under his breath. IT sounded like a bizarre chanting in Saiyan.

"What is he doing?"

"My mother said it helped with the breathing," Raditz blushed. "When I was there when she whelped Kakkarot."

"You were there when GOKU was born?" Bulma gasped her eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes, Majesty," Raditz nodded. He steadied her arms locked around his from before her while Stellari stood behind. "All Third Class first born watch over their mothers be they male or female when the second is born. There were no females alive to do this."

Trunks burst back in, but a white gloved hand stopped him. "Where do you think you're going, brat?" asked Vegeta.

"Father, where were you!" Trunks shouted, shaking his hand off. "Mother's dying!"

"She's NOT dying fool," Vegeta snorted. "This is woman's and underlings work. Stay out of there. You'll only make it worse!"

"Raditz isn't a woman," Trunks glared at him.

"Bu he is an underling. The Third class knows what he's doing. All slaves male or female who attended the Concubines were trained to whelp. Since Raditz was one of the few alive who had experience, if I ever took a mate he knew…" Vegeta tried to explain. "

"She's my mother!" Trunks exploded at him. "And you're just standing there like it doesn't MATTER! Don't you CARE?"

"Shut up boy, and mind your place," Vegeta glared at him. "Right now I'm trying to make sure her life is saved. In my own way. And if you respect my authority you will not QUESTION me again. Or else I WILL leave her to the primitive barbarism of this backward mud ball! Do you realize what they would do if they knew she carried a half Saiyan? She might end up in a damn LAB like Chablis!"

"Father," Trunks panted, feeling Vegeta move around to block him from going into where Bulma labored.

"Listen to me. I will only say this once, Trunks," Vegeta snarled in his throat. "Those androids knew about us. They knew you would be there. Doesn't it occur to you they must have FILES on Saiyans, and they would attack us when most vulnerable? That heart virus must have been made by HUMAN hand to target Saiyans."

"Yes but…"

"You make me wonder sometimes, boy. Think for a moment!" Vegeta snapped. "There is a REASON I'm doing this. If you lead ANYONE you'd understand that there are times when you have to be dispassionate. And now is one of those times. Or you'll get in the way!"

"Father I'm sorry," Trunks gritted his teeth. "I thought you didn't care."

"If I was truly like Freiza I wouldn't be here at all, boy, making sure the child was born the SAIYAN way," said Vegeta.

"Chichi could have helped!" said Trunks angrily.

"She wouldn't have understood. That harpy would cause more harm then good. I don't have TIME for explanations. And Kakkarot must NOT see this moment of weakness," he said.

"Father that's NOT true!" Trunks growled, his eyes gleaming turquoise momentarily.

"If you are loyal to me, then you must accept my commands, Trunks," said Vegeta quietly. "I cannot endanger my royal line's survival. Not for anything. Since yours was the hand that slew Freiza, you're obligated to learn traditions so that if something should happen to me, you will take my place as the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Don't talk like that," Trunks blinked at him, swallowing hard.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. "You son of a BITCH!"

"Pipe down woman!" he growled. Grumbling he pushed past Trunks and marched inside.

"Father, you can't talk to her like that!" Trunks snapped, seizing his arm.

"She's MY mate, I'll talk to her as I please, brat!" Vegeta snapped. "Now OUT of my way!"

Angrily he shook Trunks hand off his arm and strode into the back bedroom. Bulma paced around in a circle, holding onto Raditz' arm on one side and Dr. Stellari's on her other. Panting she stumbled then felt herself gently urged to kneel again on the path of towels. A loud scream came from her lips as Raditz came to the part of the whelping chant where she would again push. For the past hour or two it was pace, contract, and squat. Then a push or two before she could pace again.

"Well, what's going on?" Vegeta asked.

"You ASSHOLE, you did this to me! I HATE you!" Bulma shrilled at him. Vegeta winced, glancing at Raditz with some measure of sympathy.

"How far along?" asked Raditz. Stellari helped Bulma lay back against her knees, and switched places with Raditz so she could peer at the dilation.

"She's getting to that point," she panted.

"Is the head or the tail seen?" asked Raditz. How he could be so emotionless, Stellari wondered. Yet it seemed the best action because Raditz's detachment was a welcome port in the emotional storm.

"Mother!" Trunks said, rushing into the room. Vegeta held him back with one arm.

"Sire, she needs more energy," Raditz said, his scoter flickering with the telltale drop in Bulma's ki.

"Very well. You see there is a reason for this, boy. Watch and learn. My father didn't lower himself to be present to give the ki to his Concubine when I was whelped. Someone ELSE had that honor. But he did not properly follow tradition," Vegeta said, pushing Trunks back. He moved over and squatted next to Bulma, kneeling behind her after Raditz moved aside. Dr. Stellari moved before Bulma to peer between her legs as the Prince glared at Raditz.

"Only the woman may look," he glared at Stellari. Raditz continued the low Saiyanese chant while Vegeta took Bulma's head and shoulders onto his knees. Blue ki crackled from his gloved hands, surging and moving into Bulma's body. She sobbed and blinked up into his face, swallowing her questions.

"Vegeta. What are you...?"

"My father never did this to my dam," said Vegeta quietly. "But it is Saiyan tradition. Ancient tradition for the King to give his prime mate the energy needed to deliver his heir. So be quiet and let me do what I must."

Bulma felt the blue aura expand to encompass her whole body. Vegeta's ki moved over her like an azure blanket, surging over every aching nerve cell. Like anesthetic it washed out the pain, infusing every cell with new energies and life. Inside the baby stirred, as her own body gained the life force given by the Prince. Against her mind his brushed, surrounding and protecting her from the pain and fear.

"Push with me, Bulma, do it now. You must FIGHT it. Every Saiyan female is a warrior because she must survive the whelping," he growled. Trunks rushed over to kneel beside his father and mother, his eyes widening in wonder at the shimmering sapphire aura expanding to encompass the whole room.

More kis surged at Trunks' sense. He glanced back over his shoulder to see his Nana and Gramps standing just inside the door with Bliss near them. "My baby! What's going on?" Dr. Briefs gasped.

"Relax sir; the Prince is helping her give birth. The Saiyan way," said Bliss.

"Oh my its so beautiful," Bunny gasped, clasping her hands together.

"Don't be afraid, just watch. Your daughter is privileged. The Prince is synching his ki to hers, so she has the strength to bear your grandchild," Bliss said, pushing them behind her.

"But she's my baby girl! Why didn't they take her to a hospital?" Dr. Briefs growled.

"Gramps, I think it's okay," Trunks said, standing up and moving over to his grandparents. Understanding dawned in his face, which moved out of its imperial frown.

"Watch, and stay back," Vegeta snapped, glaring momentarily from within the blue aura that enfolded Bulma. Raditz had grabbed Stellari and pulled her back to shield her with his own white energies as the power climbed in the small room.

"Ohhh," Bulma gasped, tears down her face.

"Push woman, push! Do this damn it!" Vegeta gritted, feeling the fire along his veins. "I command it!"

"SCREW YOU, prick!" Bulma growled, feeling the ring of fire surging in her belly. Something slipped from within, shoving and spreading her lower body in ways that she hated and thrilled for.

"I can see the head," Dr. Stellari gasped. Mrs. Briefs dodged around Trunks and rushed over to kneel by Bulma.

"Oh my gosh she's right. Easy honey, Mommy's here…" Bunny said, reaching out to touch and ease with the bloody mess slithering out.

"One more!" Raditz panted, seeing the strain cross Vegeta and Bulma's faces.

"OH hell!" Bulma cried out. Bunny nudged Dr. Stellari out of the way. Trunks glanced down, his eyes wide as the blood dripped on the towel beneath Bulma's spread legs, and something twisted between Bunny's hands.

"How does she know what to do?" Bliss whispered to Dr. Briefs.

"She had Bulma the natural way," Dr. Briefs shook his head. "Damn."

"This is so different," said Bliss, peering as she shielded Dr. Briefs with her own aura. Power crackled to a maximum, and Bunny was encompassed in the royal blue envelope. She gasped as she helped pull the head and shoulders out and suddenly she grasped the slithering wet mess that was moving and squirming.

"It's here, it's here," Mrs. Briefs laughed, unfazed by the mess and blood pooling there. Raditz quickly threw her several towels while Trunks crouched next to his father in awe. Stellari helped to pull the baby outwards and sponge him off with the clothes and other linen that bunny quickly shouted for. Wordlessly Raditz rushed to and fro, grabbing things that were needed.

Vegeta's aura dropped, and the Prince gasped, inhaling deeply as he backed against the wall. Bulma panted as well, resting with her head and shoulders in his lap. A strangled cry pierced the room, and Trunks looked down at the white bloody baby squalling in frustration at being forced into a chilly place. Vegeta saw the blood of something else being brought out, and saw the movement of the small bundle that Bunny quickly wrapped up.

"It's a boy, it's a boy! Oh sweetie his ADORABLE!" Bunny laughed.

"A son, a grandson! Kami!" Dr. Briefs laughed, grasping Bliss arms and whirling her in a dance. Leaving her dizzy he rushed over.

"My baby, my baby," Bulma gasped, feeling the bundle placed on her chest. She clutched it close, seeing a pair of very blue eyes opening and peering up at her in mid cry.

"His hair's… purple," Vegeta blinked. He peered at Trunks crouching there, tears blurring his blue eyes.

"Oh he looks so much like your baby pictures, dear!" Bunny laughed up at her husband.

"He looks like a shriveled raisin, and he's purple," Vegeta blinked. He glared at Trunks as if it were his fault.

"Wow," Trunks mumbled, leaning in to see the baby blinking up in confusion at his mother. Bulma's eyes filled with a gleam of pride and love so tangible that Trunks brushed at the tears in his eyes.

"Something in your eyes boy?" Vegeta grunted.

"Aren't you going to cut the cord?" asked Dr. Briefs. He knelt by his wife, peering in pride as his grandson.

"Father, it is custom," said Trunks quietly.

"Humph, fool humans," Vegeta mumbled, reaching to unwrap the blanket. He leaned down and grabbed the scissors, doing the deed. Then he pushed the blanket around the baby again. Something brown and furry curled around his wrist and he blinked in shock.

"A tail," Bulma mumbled.

"Of course, what did you expect?" Vegeta glared at him.

"Wow," Trunks whispered, seeing the very blue eyes that opened from the scrunched face. Vegeta shoved the boy into Trunks arms.

"Hold that a minute," he mumbled.

"Father?" Trunks asked.

"I'm well pleased, woman," Vegeta said as he leaned down and nipped Bulma's ear. She clung to his white gloved hand sobbing in joy. Trunks saw a pair of blue eyes identical to his blinking up at him in wonder.

"Hey there little guy," he mumbled and smiled sheepishly. "How are you?"

"Vegeta dear why don't you hold your son?" asked Mrs. Briefs.

"Wait a minute!" he snapped. Trunks pushed his counterpart into his father's arms. Dr. Briefs held up a camera, clicking a picture of the astonished Prince leaning with his wife on his lap and his baby son in his shaky white gloved grasp.

"Trunks, meet Trunks," Bulma said with a smile of triumph, reaching out to grab Future Trunks' arm.

"You sure you want to give him that ridiculous name?" asked Vegeta.

"Honestly!" Bulma glared at him. Future Trunks looked awkwardly at his parents and his baby self, feeling the strange thrill that he was going to exist in this time and place. The pride gleaming in his father's guarded face moved through his heart with a painful but welcome ache.

"He loved me," Trunks thought to himself, smiling through the tears that he brushed quickly away.

"Don't just stand there, get a picture!" Bunny said, pushing him beside his parents and his younger self.

"But wait…" Future Trunks stammered.

"Do it, brat," Vegeta glared at him, shoving his baby self into the older boy's arms. Trunks reluctantly held his doppelganger, and smiled shakily as Dr. Briefs pushed the camera into Raditz's hand. The male Saiyan peered at the box in surprise.

"Hold it up and look through it, dummy," Dr. Stellari sighed, showing him how to operate the thing. Forgotten the third class had stood up next to his mate, watching the whole birth with awe once Bunny took over. Bliss had stood on the sidelines too. She moved next to Trunks, peering down at the purple haired baby with wonder. Never had she seen a natural birth.

"Say cheese everyone!" said Dr. Briefs, moving next to Vegeta as Bunny urged Trunks to hold his 'twin' and move next to Vegeta and Bulma. Captured for all time was the unlikely clan that was Vegetasei. Bliss watched as Trunks handed his younger self to his nana to hold and coo over.

"I'll be damned," Bliss whispered.

"Amazing, huh?" Trunks said with a smile at her. "Thank you."

"What for?" she asked as he moved back to let his parents and grandparents welcome his other self. Trunks felt like he was intruding.

"Bringing my grandparents here," he said quietly. Bliss wiped away tears, swallowing hard as she felt Trunks arm draped around her shoulder.

"Uh well I was doing my duty," she stammered.

"Shut up," Trunks laughed, patting her back. "C'mon, I think it would be best if we made some coffee."

"But you're the Prince's son!" said Bliss.

"Let them have their time with him," Trunks said, helping her to stand. "Mother, I'll be in the kitchen."

"Good idea young man, that is so thoughtful! I'll help you!" Bunny cooed, rocking her grandson in her arms.

"No, don't worry about it. You enjoy the moment," Trunks waved, taking Bliss by the hand and leading her out. Vegeta grunted, watching his Future son walk off to leave them in peace. Raditz dropped in a salute, arm crossed over his chest as he extended his hand.

"Hail to the Prince's son," he said.

"Get up idiot and go help them get food. My mate needs refreshment!" Vegeta barked at him. "And take your mate with you! Your services will be rewarded."

"Thank you sire!" Raditz nodded. Grabbing Stellari's hand he led her gently out of the back bedroom. She still couldn't believe what she had just seen.

* * *


	32. Downtime for Raditz

**Royal Namekian Blues**

**_Out of the Lab_**

By Trynia Merin

Rating M for Lemon content!

* * *

Dr. Stellari wiped sweat from her forehead. She slowly backed away from the glass sash of her hood where she had drawn pictures of her latest molecules. Using a black indelible marker she had scrawled all manner of molecular reactions there. It was the day after the birth of Bulma's first born son Trunks, and she was immersed in labwork. Her team had the green light to develop ki resistant plastic, and she was anxious to please her vice president. Mundane life was a welcome change to the roller coaster she had ridden since Raditz had taken her as his mate. Just what all that entailed was still sinking in. He had not yet moved into her small apartment, and she had not yet introduced him to her sons, but she had told them they would have a new parent. Oddly enough they seemed to accept it with the peace that was beyond their young years. 

_What did she really know about him_, Stellari wondered. He was ten times stronger then a human physically with a nasty attitude. Yet Saiyans were fiercely loyal and protective of their mates according to what Bulma said. Consumed with these thoughts she didn't notice footsteps in the hall outside her lab.

A knock sounded at her door, startling her. Her pen dropped. "Go away I'm busy!" she called.

"Really?" asked a voice from behind. The door swung open, revealing a tall figure that towered at least two feet above her. His spiked hair barely brushed the top of the eight-foot doorframe. Heavy footsteps vibrated the tile floor as Raditz entered the laboratory. Her new mate scowled with the expression common to many Saiyans other then a superior smirk. Yet his eyes twinkled with mischief because Saiyan males loved verbal banter with their mates. Around his neck the name card Capsule Badge bore the name Raditz Bardockson.

"You need safety glasses," she protested weakly, realizing her heart started pounding at the appearance of this outer space monkey. From head to toe he was the image of many a male and female's nightly fantasies. Not taking no for an answer, Raditz long legged strides carried him right to her side. Hot breath pulsed on her neck as he leaned over her shoulder and peered at what she was doing.

"I doubt it, Professor," he said, with a mocking tone emphasizing the last word.

"You jerk, I'm busy!" An arm slid around her from behind, as Raditz pressed his groin to the small of her back. Lips pressed a hot caress to the nape of her neck exposed by her hair pulled into a bun. A sharp nip jolted the Professor, and she groaned.

"Finish it, you've got more important business," he growled.

"Get lost Tarzan, this is a delicate... HEY!" she yelped as Raditz reached around her and pushed the sash down. He grabbed her up in his arms effortlessly, carrying her over to her desk.

"You haven't eaten a damn thing. You're coming with me NOW," he growled. Dr. Stellari cursed a blue streak, secretly enjoying being manhandled by the Saiyan. It had been a long day and she ha been neglecting taking a lunch break. Chichi was caring for her children that day, and she had forgotten she was to meet Raditz for lunch.

"You're worse then a parent sometimes," she grumbled. Raditz carried her out of the lab over one shoulder, adjusting her so she lay across one of the padded shoulders. He kicked the door shut with a booted foot, and then swung her around so he carried her love cradle style.

"I'm your mate, silly female," he chuffed, nipping her ear. "I am supposed to protect you. That means pleasuring you and making sure you take care of yourself. That includes eating and satisfying ALL appetites! As you don't have the common sense to do so yourself!"

"Screw you," she grumbled.

"I'd very much like to take you up on that," he rumbled, licking her earlobe as he carried her along.

"Don't tempt me," she mumbled crossly. Dr. Stellari felt the lurching movement of his body forwards, and then hear the sound of something being shoved open. Raditz removed his lips from hers, kicking open a window and stepping out into midair. His name card badge dangled in the wind whipping his hair around him. Raditz shot upwards.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously, feeling her stomach left behind as air blasted her face. They rocketed vertically so fast that the dome of Capsule was the size of an overturned salad bowl in seconds.

"Taking the first course. You've been naughty neglecting your hunger, and I plan on punishing you," he laughed, soaring upwards over Metro West.

"Isn't this punishment enough you hairy baboon!" Stellari gasped with fright, grabbing onto Raditz hair in great handfuls wrapped around her fingers. He laughed, holding her tightly in his arms. It was delightful how she clung to him for protection. Such a weak creature had such strength and it surprised and pleased him.

However the feel of him reaching up and unbuttoning her lab coat drove her hormones into frenzy. He stopped momentarily to look her directly in the face. Sighing, Stellari succumbed to desire and caught hold of his chin. Raditz looked at her with a burning gaze of desire. She leaned up in his arms and seized his lip in a soft kiss. He let a growl vibrate through them both as he crushed her to his chest and slid his tongue past her lips hungrily.

"Hmmm, that's better," Raditz purred, nipping her lips without breaking the skin. "More."

"You're insane," she panted, glancing down at the clouds veiling the city. They were at least a quarter mile or more up, wind alone ruffling their hair. Her heart pounded with fright but she knew he wouldn't drop her. Raditz let go, letting her swing down, and gripping her with his tail around her waist to hold her to his body.

"Insanity is a relative term, Professor," he laughed, nipping her earlobe again. His parted legs dangled past her toes. Two high heeled pumps slipped off her stockinged feet, hurtling downwards to Stellari's terror. One of his large hands reached down to cup her bottom while the other reached down to pull one thigh around his hips. She took his hint, wrapping her other so both crossed just above the base of his tail.

"You're the definition of it sometimes," mumbled Stellari. Raditz laughed a deep resonant laughter, unbuttoning her lab coat with one hand while holding her bottom with his other and his tail securing her waist. Under her pelvis she felt the stirring in his groin. Tingling urges radiated from that contact, causing her to blush. Nose twitching, Raditz chuffed against her neck.

"You cannot deny your own need. Succumb," Raditz challenged. The soft fur tickled her skin bared by the short blouse sliding upwards with her raised arms wrapping around his sturdy neck. Her chest was pressed to his hard armored vest, blue in color with brown straps and abdominal ridging similar in style to Vegeta's and Trunks. She was glad he wore the abbreviated armored vest for her skirt had ridden up from her position wrapped around him, and instead of hard armor her abdomen was pressed to his spandex covered waist.

"I don't get this," she whispered, feeling him tugging at her other clothes. "You're planning on taking me up HERE?"

"I smell your desire," Raditz murmured into her neck. He nipped at the tender skin of that circular bruise he had made many times before. Stellari blinked her mouth opening wide as her eyes blurred. Black spiky locks slapped and tickled her nose.

"And it equals yours?" she whispered.

"Why not? Your intelligence caught my interest from the start. I have had my share of brainless fools," said Raditz with a smile. His other hand slid along the underside of her left thigh, tracing over the matching leg ring latched there. She could not remove it for the metal bonded with the outer layer of her skin. Raditz said it was a symbol of their union, given in anticipation of mating.

"Funny because I've heard that before," she said.

"What of it?" Raditz snorted.

"Well intelligent girls like me are often a safe bet, because…"

"Female, I have tasted love with others before but it's you who is my chosen mate," he said. "Now enough of this. Mate with me now. You and I both require it!"

Knowing he wasn't taking no for an answer, Stellari helped him to unbutton her shirt, and then unhooked her bra. Letting go of her bottom, he slid both hands around for the task. Fangs sunk into her neck like a knife through butter, his tongue lapping at the resulting blood.

"Good Lord," she shrieked, gripping him tightly. Stellari reached under to try and find the clasps that held his armored vest on. Grinning mischievously she undid them, and began to struggle to get the vest off him.

"Let it fall," Raditz's thoughts echoed in her mind.

"What, and let someone get killed?" she asked.

"It won't hit anyone," Raditz mumbled, kissing and nibbling down her neck to her bare skin. Only his tail and her legs held Stellari to his body.

She lifted the vest up and off his head, hurling it down. Suppressing a shiver she watched it plummet through the clouds. Up and down his chest she ran her fingers, licking along the maze of scars now revealed. Hair on his chest was sparse, for Saiyan males had little of it. They preferred to burn it off with their ki. She kissed up the crease between his pecks, stopping at his collarbone while Raditz ran his hands up and down her back in kneading strokes. His soft fur tickled her ribs, tail firmly holding her in place. An urge filled her to reach down between them and shift his shorts out of the way. She blushed and laughed as she slid her hand into his shorts.

"That's it, precious one. Feel the extent of my desire for you," he purred, lapping the blood from her neck. "And taste mine."

Still occupied with one hand she leaned up to try and bite his neck. Raditz grunted, holding one hand in place in his shorts while contorting his body to let her grip his shoulder and bury her face against the pulsing jugular vein. A similar bite mark formed an ugly bruise, where Stellari licked and sucked. Dropping his power, he felt her jaws clam down trying to bite. Stellari concentrated, forming a strange sharp plastic along her teeth that gave them a sharp tearing edge to cut his thick skin. Raditz moaned as she sipped at the blood flowing through her lips.

"Are you certain that's not the ONLY reason you selected me out of other possibilities that must exist in the galaxy?" she whispered. Stellari freed a hand from massaging his massive muscles to push her glasses up past her forehead. Raditz peered into her shortsighted dark eyes, seeing himself in them. It was strange because Saiyans did not have eyes that reflected light into visible mirror images.

"What can I do to convince you that I didn't just want you for a brood mare?" Raditz grunted, irritated that his screwing was interrupted by a cerebral question.

"I don't know," she said. "But I'm not repulsed that you had other lovers in the past. It's just that… well can you blame me for feeling insecure. My ex didn't exactly pick me for my looks."

"He is not alive and I sense no trace of his energy inside you. Besides, my father was a scientist and as incessantly annoying as such babbling was, I do miss it from my youth. My mother chose him for that very reason. But if you EVER tell anyone I said so, I'll be forced to punish you, female," he growled, gripping her hips and raising them. Fortunately he was used to how her body responded to him. Stellari groaned, mouth filled with hemoglobin irony tang.

"Very good precious one," he growled. She was perfect softness to contrast his hardness, a fit he enjoyed since he had first mated with her.

"Radz-chan you feel too good for words," she hissed through her teeth clenched together.

"Keep your lips where they are, precious one. Don't spit out my blood. Drink it in," he growled. Her ki vibrated through him to meet the ki he surged around her. A smirk crossed his face at the rising challenge to his strength. Before she could protest further Raditz silenced the sounds with his large mouth forced overtop hers. He was determined to show his mate how much she could help him with this issue. Although she was weaker compared to typical Saiyan females she was strong enough.

Still Raditz smelled her doubt. Grumbling he realized he would have to reassure her verbally to get her full attention once and for all. "Enough talk of the weakling. You comprehend me in ways I had not expected. Is that not reason enough to take you as my mate other then your superior mind and physical similarity to Saiyan females?" Raditz asked her gently. He had to admit he'd never had a cerebral conversation during sex.

"Very few," she said quietly. "But I've only had children with my husband."

Raditz threw back his head and laughed with relief. He pressed his forehead to hers and sighed a huge breath of relief. "If you fear your performance in the face of past sexual encounters, it's not uncommon for unmated Saiyans to have experience with others before choosing a mate. But once we have selected our life mate it's because we seek more than just someone to pass on our DNA. We want someone who will be compatible in all ways."

"Even widows?"

"Young males as I said before would prefer widowed females with young because females were so rare among my kind. Mate selection to Third Class is considered a sacred and deep ritual. The Second and Elites took after Frieza's ilk, and for them since they had concubines available they only sought a female to breed. They would never carry their young to full term as Third Class or Royals would," Raditz explained.

"That's why you knew about how to midwife," she said with a grin.

"My mother was the trusted one who delivered the Prince," said Raditz quietly. "That's why the Prince gave me the honor of serving him directly should that duty fall upon his mate."

"But why third class and royals? Why were THEY the only ones who bred the 'old fashioned' way?"

"Till the Prince's sire it was done like that. But when Freiza pressed us into service, the King decided to pick the best mate to sire his young in Freiza's manner. Ice-jin culture was foisted upon all of us. But the King selected the best mate and the first one to bear him a viable offspring became his Queen," Raditz explained. "But when she died shortly after whelping the Prince, the king took other females as his concubines. But they were not Saiyan. They were Idsarjin, who were trained in the ways of pleasing Saiyan males."

"Complicated," she whispered.

"So, that's why Chablis pushed you towards me," he laughed. "She knew you were worthy of being a Saiyan mate. And humans are the most genetically compatible race with Saiyans next to Idsarjin."

"Ah," she nodded. "So Bardock was your father. No wonder the Prince compared me to him. He said I was just as annoying!"

"Humph," Raditz chuckled. "You see then he approves of my choice. Such words prove that you are my match."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Very. Now that I've answered your questions, precious one, will you kindly shut up and let me continue mating with you? Really woman you are trying my patience!" he admitted, then suddenly gripped her hips and resumed making love to her.

* * *

Meanwhile far below, Yamcha gasped as something dropped into his face. He tore off the cloth, realizing it was a black silk bra. Blushing profusely he glanced up, hovering with the garment clutched in his hand. 

"Man oh man, is this my lucky day," Yamcha wondered. . He heard a low growling from overhead. Scrunching his eyes shut the Desert Bandit sent out his invisible probes. His eyes widened in horror when he sensed a sizable ki overhead, equal to his own.

"Holy hell what happened," Yamcha muttered.

Another directly on top of it equaled a familiar reading that he knew all too well.

"Shit, it isn't that damn space monkey is it?" Yamcha cursed.

He rocketed upwards, clutching the black silk bra in his hand. To his shock it was a generous 42-D. He swallowed hard, trying to remember just who had such a size. Bulma was a 36 C, quite a nice sized girl for her height. Mrs. Briefs was 40 DD, her implants being one of the first fruits of her labor. That contrasted with most of the girls he had since dated who were 32 B and average size. Goku's wife Chichi was a 38 DD according to Goku's whispered admittance when he had gone with Krillen and Yamcha to a Victoria's secret to buy underwear for Goku's anniversary.

Thankfully Master Roshi had his strange ways of estimating the size of a woman's breast. He remembered from squeezing Bulma enough times that her breasts fit into his hand a certain way, and he posed the question to a very abashed Goku, then held up his collection of bras of various sizes. A hentai way of estimating size, but it worked.

Yamcha suddenly saw the owner of the bra, biting into the neck of a huge being with a massive length of black spiky hair. It dangled past to reveal two well-muscled legs that were the envy of many a wrestler, covered in black boots. He almost dropped the bra in shock to see Dr. Stellari nibbling up the column of the creature's olive throat. Rolling his neck, the Saiyan let out a low groan.

"Oh man, this isn't my day," Yamcha spluttered, rubbing his eyes. "What IS it with female scientists and Saiyans?"

"What in the name of the Legendary is that?" Raditz growled, turning his head as Dr. Stellari saw a bright red blur hovering nearby, and heard a loud cry.

"Damn it! You jerk I KNEW this would happen!" Dr. Stellari yelled, whacking Raditz in the side of his head with the flat of her hand. She knew it didn't hurt him in the least.

"Um, uh you dropped this…" Yamcha stammered, holding her bra in his hand.

"You have five seconds to give that back, human before I blow you into dust," Raditz growled.

"Don't you DARE. You KNOW you can't go around blowing up humans! Especially not THAT human even if he IS pissing me off!" Dr. Stellari fumed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Yamcha gulped, tossing the bra towards them as he shielded his eyes. "I didn't know you guys were together!"

"Idiot she's my mate," Raditz growled, thankful that his long hair hid the compromising view. "Now female you see why I asked you to keep the scouter turned on?"

"I don't know how that stupid thing works any more then you DO!" she growled in frustration, turning bright red as she buried her face in his neck in mortified embarrassment. Extending one hand, Raditz grasped the bra from Yamcha who was trying to look away.

"Um I'll just uh… go now, I'm REALLY sorry, uh congratulations you two," Yamcha spluttered. He rocketed off in a blaze of white energy.

"I'm going to kill him," Raditz snarled.

"Please don't. Bulma still thinks of him as a friend, and so do I," she sighed.

"Why?" he asked. "Is he the male you were previously cavorting with?"

"Not like THIS! Well we were just good friends I mean we were platonic," Dr. Stellari said. "He has a thing for smart mature women. I think he was after me because he's a sucker for women with kids."

"You must introduce me to your whelps," said Raditz quietly. The mood had been lost, and he was exercising great restraint in not destroying their eavesdropper. Still he pushed himself forwards with a grunt, trying to rekindle the urge in his mate. She blushed, squirming in his arms.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm too embarrassed right now you will have to give me a moment to get back into the mood."

"Humph, humans. So preoccupied with what others think of your bodies. When you have nothing to fear," Raditz snarled, leaning down to nip her neck again. He pulled her arms up around his neck. Dark eyes smoldered into hers, causing a renewal in her desires. Glancing past his hair she saw that they were rising steadily upwards. She felt dizzy, squeezing his waist in her legs with a death grip. Raditz locked her to him in massive arms as the clouds hid them at a higher altitude. Around them a blue void stretched in every direction, and she felt the burning noon sun shining in basking glory.

"Raditz," she whispered. Air was thin and rasping in her lungs and she found her heart pounding as she grew dizzy. Glad for her shortsightedness she was sure if she saw the blur of the earth below she would feel incredibly terrified.

"Yes love?" he grunted.

"I'm going to get sunburn," she muttered. "And it's hard to breathe."

Raditz felt the wheezing of her human lungs and stopped his ascent. To him he needed a fraction of the oxygen she did, and he had forgotten she was such a frail creature. Grunting, he forced his lips overtop of hers, breathing some of the air back into her lungs. She gasped, feeling the inward rush of the air he breathed into her mouth, sealing off her breath as he held his. Ki sizzled around her body at skin depth, tingling and crackling like the aurora borealis. She saw the movement of the ki gleaming in undulating ribbons of white flame, and it startled her.

"_**Such a frail weak creature, but your spirit burns so brightly, precious one**_," echoed his voice in her mind. Raditz suddenly felt her gasping and released her lips. Stellari rasped in great breaths, feeling her head growing dizzy. Raditz forced her face to his scab.

"Drink," he whispered. "Take the oxygen from my blood. It will be enough."

She swallowed the life giving fluid, and gasped as she choked on it dribbling down her throat. On her back she felt the burning rays of the sun blocked only partly by his ki. Raditz swung her around so his body blocked the sun, leaving her in shade. Clinging to him she felt him slowly drop from the height of two miles up towards the earth below. Such action plunged them downwards and she gasped as she felt the air surging more easily into her lungs again.

They levitated only a few feet before the balcony of her apartment. Raditz hovered over it, and then dropped so his boots touched on the concrete just inside the railing. Still joined to her, he carried his mate in through the sliding door and into the bedroom. He pulled out of her, dropping her onto the bed. She came to, yelping as she saw him crawling over her, licking his chops.

"We should continue this indoors," Raditz purred against her neck, nipping it again. He decided that the rest of the afternoon would be well spent in unwinding in the apartment she called her own. It would only be a matter of time before he moved his meager possessions into his mate's abode and he would share this space with her as much as he liked. There was only the matter of a few other official Saiyan mating traditions before the bond was finalized. He looked forward to showing her that and much more.

_What his father Bardock would have thought of her_, Raditz wondered as he took his mate for another time.


	33. Bulma's slice of executive lime

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z. I only own fan characters Bliss and Dr. Stellari and any minor ones not part of Toriyama's creative work. I get no pay for this, so don't' sue me._

_For those of you missing Bulma and Vegeta action, this chapter is JUST for you; chock full of V/B lemony goodness!_

**_Executive Lime for Bulma_

* * *

**

As time passed Capsule ramped production of ki proofed plastic for Vegeta's GR into full gear. Another gravity chamber was being constructed per his instructions. Dr. Stellari had been promoted to Vice Director of R and D, overseeing the production of the ki proof plastic that went into Vegeta's armor as well. Employees were sworn to secrecy after word crept around about the new security guards accompanying Bulma's husband.

Everyone knew about Prince Vegeta. What they soon learned was that the two 'threats' that had attacked before were merely explained as experimental soldiers with specialized training. Not all of the employees were permitted to discuss any developments for fear of losing their jobs. Official Company policy required silence unless the Saiyans somehow jeopardized their jobs. So far Bulma's plan had kept the Z fighters and the world in general from panicking about the Saiyans.

Vegeta spent most of his time training Napa and Raditz in the desert. Trunks split his time between Capsule and with his father. Or searching new bases with Piccolo. The Z fighters fixated on training assured by Bulma that the strange reports were just Vegeta and Trunks training. Gohan had promised to trust Bulma, but he was finding it harder to convince Goku not to pass by Capsule to check out his strange feelings.

Yet Yamcha would probably spill what he had seen before long. If Bulma hadn't stopped him and made him promise for her sake and old times sake to keep what he'd seen a secret. With the promise of his own training facility and the gruff agreement of Vegeta to let him stay, he kept his silence. Yamcha was still embarrassed that he had dated an android, and Trunks kept him under his thumb. The fear of disappointing Bulma or Trunks kept Yamcha from betraying Bulma and Vegeta's secret to the Z fighters till Vegeta and Bulma had thought of the appropriate cover story.

When Bulma was at work, Mrs. Briefs watched baby Trunks. An ever present Raditz who patrolled Capsule grounds guarded her. He had taken Bardockson as his last name to please the humans who insisted on two names. Dr. Stellari had moved in with the Saiyan at this time, and both lived in the complex in the room that Yamcha had once called his own. Yamcha took the bungalow that would have been Vegeta's, and had access to a special training gym with Puar. He lamented the loss of the promise of a relationship with Dr. Stellari, but he still taught her two sons martial arts. Raditz and Yamcha had a silent understanding, and per Dr. Stellari's request, kept from punching each other to dust. Napa kept well away from the complex, spending all his time at the remote training location with Vegeta or his daughter Bliss. Both Father and Daughter had much lost time to catch up on. Sometimes Bliss would stop by and train with Trunks and Vegeta.

Lately Trunks and Bliss were with Napa at the remote facility with Vegeta. Bulma had resented the loss of her husband and bed warmer, and had busied herself with work now that she was a mother. Between care of her son and Vegeta's intense training the two had little time together.

After a hard day's work, Bulma disappeared into her private office. She waved her apology that a few minutes became a half-hour as several scientists asked about the latest allotment of funds to different projects. Scurrying to and fro, secretaries moved from the inner offices to the outer ones at Capsule.

Within the waiting room, several important clients flickered over their notes. They were Mr. Spotmarket and Ms. Pipeline of Mega Oil Corporation, one of the big suppliers of raw materials for capsule. So absorbed were they in completing their reports for Capsule R and D that they failed to see a familiar figure stride into the waiting area. Miss Jujube, the receptionist, shivered in her seat, noticing the dark black eyes as dark as a starless void gleam into hers with absolute authority. He held a finger to his lips as he strode importantly up to the desk. The receptionist gave as brave a smile as she could to the figure wearing gleaming white armor with matching boots and gloves. Every contour of his body was encased in a spandex AE suit leaving little to the imagination.

Amused at the woman's eyes wandering over his form, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans glanced down at Miss Jujube. "I demand to see the Vice President," he said in a low voice filled with authority.

"I'll call her at once, sir… I mean Sire," she nodded quickly.

"Good. I don't LIKE to be kept waiting, servant girl," he said with gruff politeness. Nervously the receptionist shuffled papers and punched keys on her keyboard while another armored figure peered in the door. She felt as if she were under a very large and uncomfortable magnifying glass.

"Wait one moment Sire," she said softly. "Dr. Briefs is in a meeting. She asks what the nature of your visit is."

"I need no reason to see her. Announce my presence at once," Vegeta said quickly, glaring down at her from his height equal to Bulma's. With a glare like that he seemed as tall as the security guard who had just wandered into the room in his gleaming white and gold armor. Nappa sat down in one of the waiting room chairs, which creaked under his weight.

"She will see you at once," said Miss Jujube sighing in visible relief.

"But we were here first!" protested Mr. Spotmarket, one of the two business suited executives sitting in the reception area.

"Mind your own business," Napa said harshly to Spotmarket and his colleague Pipeline. They quailed under his glare.

"That's enough Napa I'm capable of speaking on my own. Don't go terrorizing the natives. You know it pisses her off!" Vegeta snapped at him, glancing over one shoulder.

"Sorry sire," Napa apologized inclining his head.

"Go wait outside," Vegeta ordered. "I don't require your help now!"

"Right," Napa nodded. Giving a playful growl at both quaking executives he strode out of the lobby.

"Humph," Vegeta sniffed; glaring at Spotmarket and Pipeline. Both nervously were forced to wait till he was done with his business. Miss Jujube let fly a laugh. His head snapped around to the source of the laughter.

"Sire, you can go in to see her now!" she said, wiping the smile off her face.

"Humph," Vegeta grunted, indicating he was done and not going to blow her sky high like the rumors that flew about Capsule said. With a deep sigh of relief she got up and walked over to open the door so Vegeta could enter.

"Who the HECK does he think he is!" demanded Mr. Spotmarket. He brushed off his grey business suit once his color returned. "I've been waiting two WEEKS to see the Vice President!"

"That's her husband Prince Vegeta the 14th," said Miss Jujube, adjusting her headset.

"Her WHAT?" asked Ms Spotmarket. She wore a power suit that was in bold Royal Stewart plaid. Complete with stiletto heeled pumps and an above the knee skirt.

"Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans," said Miss Jujube matter-of-factly. "He's royalty, and he doesn't like to be questioned. Dr. Briefs said we're supposed to obey him without question."

"What nation is he from?" asked Mr. Spotmarket, pushing his glasses further up his face.

"He's from a country that was all but decimated by a war far away," Miss Jujube fumbled, not sure if she should tell the complete truth. Sometimes it was hard to remember what story Bulma wanted her company to relate to potential clients.

"Some kind of diplomat no doubt. Must be a publicity stunt or a political reason to promote Capsule," said Ms. Pipeline.

"The Briefs are always eccentric, particularly the new vice president. But I don't think it's wise to question them considering they're buying our raw materials for the GR contract," Mr. Spotmarket shushed her.

"Better to be safe then sorry," said Miss Jujube. "Prince Vegeta and Dr. Briefs met on one of her travels. She prefers to keep all conversation regarding him to a minimum. But she assures you that you'll be well compensated for your product. Now if you'll just wait, I'll call up Dr. Stellari, Vice Director of the GR project. I'm sure she'll be happy to speak to you till Dr. Briefs is available."

"Thank you," mumbled Mr. Spotmarket. Still he felt uneasy about the deadly cold look in the Prince's eyes. He had heard rumors about the new armor being developed from the plastic feed stuffs his company provided.

"Dr. Stellari-Bardockson, there are the representatives from Sour Crude. Could you please move your meeting up so you can speak with them? Dr. Briefs is unavailable," said Miss Jujube. Within a few minutes the door swung open and a white-coated figure strode out to shake hands with the two executives. Along with her strode a tall Herculean figure in blue and brown armor identical in design to Prince Vegeta's. A laminated security pass hung around his thick neck on a chain, bearing the name Raditz Bardockson.

"Hello there, right this way. I hope you don't mind the change in plans," Dr. Stellari said, shaking the bewildered executive's hands. They glanced up nervously at the tall armored figure standing directly to Dr. Stellari's right. Long hair hung down to his mid knees while he towered head and shoulders over them all, much like the one named Nappa had done. Blue armor encased his massive chest.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am, I'm Mr. Spotmarket and this is Ms. Pipeline," he stammered.

"Nice to meet you," said Dr. Stellari-Bardockson, giving them a polite and friendly smile that sent their minds reeling.

"Right this way," Mr. Bardockson waving them through with his arm. Nervously they followed the white-coated Professor, followed by her hulking security guard.

"Congratulations on your recent marriage," Ms. Pipeline said as she glanced down at Dr. Stellari's name card badge.

"Isn't there some policy against two family members working in the same department?" Mr. Spotmarket asked.

Raditz Bardockson growled, "That is none of your affair, sir. With all due respect my wife and I are in separate departments. Does this have any bearing on your meeting?"

"Settle down, love," Dr. Stellari glared up at her husband. "I know Ms. Pipeline from previous visits."

"Sorry Mr. Bardockson," Ms. Pipeline glanced up at the annoyed Raditz. "I shouldn't pry."

As they entered the main complex of offices, they passed by the glass antechamber that led to Dr. Bulma Brief's office. Outside the door they saw the nervous young secretary opening the door for the short imposing figure who had been admitted ahead of them.

"Your Majesty," their security guard inclined his head as they passed.

"As you were, Third Class," Vegeta grunted. He gave an annoyed stare towards Dr. Stellari and the nervous executives.

"Don't mind him," Dr. Stellari glanced at the two terrified clients.

"Is he… safe?" muttered Ms. Pipeline.

"He's like that to everyone. We get used to it," she shrugged.

"His Majesty is fully interested in the safe running of Capsule's operations," said their tall security guard, they called Mr. Bardockson. "I would advise you to not concern yourself with matters outside your purpose here."

"Raditz, calm down. I've got this under control," Dr. Stellari glared at him. Mumbling Raditz folded his arms across his chest and strode behind her party as they entered the hall leading to her office.

* * *

"Idiots," Vegeta mumbled. He strode into Bulma's office, shaking his head. Behind him the tall door clicked shut and he entered Bulma's inner sanctum.

Like many dignitaries chambers he recalled Bulma's office was spacious and furnished with all manner of rich upholstery and thick chairs. A massive oak desk dominated the far wall, flanked on two sides by huge bookcases. Several windows from floor to ceiling poured in daylight on one side, casting sunlight across huge modern art paintings.

Piles of binders sat on her desk, colored brightly with the reds, blues, and gold and each marked with the capsule logo. In the vaulted ceiling chamber, chandeliers illuminated the space. Slightly hunched over a laptop terminal sat the Vice President herself, while another secretary quickly typing the stream of diatribe Bulma spewed.

Blue eyes fixed on Vegeta, and Bulma stopped in mid sentence, "What are you doing here?" she demanded, leaping up out of her chair.

"I don't need a reason to see you, Bulma," Vegeta said with a glare at her secretary.

"Ma'am?" asked her secretary, getting up out of his chair.

"Vegeta, can't this wait?" Bulma glared at him.

"I've waited all morning. And I don't wish to wait any longer. I've an urgent matter to see you about!" Vegeta glared at her. "Now will you see me or NOT?"

Bulma sighed, shaking her head. Turning to her secretary she said, "I would prefer... perhaps to confer with his Majesty in private" she spoke to her office worker. "Have all my calls held, and tell the guards I don't want to be interrupted."

"At once Dr. Briefs," the young secretary nodded. Gathering her laptop she retreated and closed the door behind them.

Bulma grumbled and sat down. She pretended to ignore the Prince standing there with folded arms. He tapped his foot, chuckling at her pathetic attempt to ignore him by typing furiously on her laptop. Circling the desk he stood right next to her high leather backed chair and peered over her shoulder.

"I had hoped you'd grant me an audience," Vegeta snickered, lips tickling her ear.

Bulma glanced up at him, her heart pounding fast. "So what's so all fired important, huh, your royal Whyness? I thought you were training!" she glanced up at him.

"I see you have the brat in daycare," Vegeta commented. He turned around and sat on the desk, right on top of her manila folder.

"My mom can't get enough of him. You didn't just come in her to ask me that did you?" Bulma glared up at him.

"I had something else to ask you," Vegeta said, pushing the laptop away and snapping it shut.

"Now wait a moment!" she glared up at him. "I've got a company to run and you've got training!"

"I've got other priorities," Vegeta snorted, stopping her from getting up with a hand on her knee. Bulma grumbled, glaring up at him. Her business suit encased her body recovering from months of pregnancy. Vegeta knew that what he had in store would remind her of her place.

"You're sitting on my progress report. Move your royal ass, and spit out why you're here," Bulma glared at him. Vegeta hopped down from the desk, and then sat on the arm of her chair. Leaning close he pointed to the progress report he had just sat on. To do so he leaned over her legs so his armor barely brushed her thighs. She realized how close he was.

"I must remind you of your duties that you have been remiss in," he said, lips close to her ear. His hand lay atop hers, his other arm reaching up to her.

"Indeed?" Bulma glanced up. Her lips almost collided with his as Vegeta unbuttoned her tight jacket, and breathed in her ear.

"Do you object?" he purred, sliding his gloved fingers over her ruffled blouse. Sliding his hand between her jacket and blouse he gave her breast a playful squeezed.

"Vegeta…" she whimpered, seeing the lust in his dark eyes. He smirked cutely, moving so he stood between the desk and her knees that he spread lightly apart.

"I merely desired... clarification..." he breathed, as if trying to steady his breath.

"What kind?" she panted. Vegeta sat up on the desk with a grunt, and then pulled her chair forwards. He slid his gloved hands up and down her arms, and then pushed her jacket down.

"I have missed you much, Vice President," he softly whispered into her ear. "There is another matter I must discuss with you..."

"Which being..." she gasped, her nose brushing lightly against his. The smell of his rich musk overpowered her nostrils.

"I shall sit down and tell you," Vegeta whispered. He reached down and unfastened the straps on his armor, then lifted it off over his head. Dropping it on the desk, he then tugged off his gloves. Bulma watched as his muscles shifted under blue spandex. Then he shifted forwards, so he straddled her knees on the chair. He kept his full weight off of her as he sat on the edge of the desk and parted his legs and pulled her waist forwards.

"Vegeta, you're too heavy," she grunted as he shifted and made to sit in her lap.

"Humph, weakling," he teased. He shoved her desk chair back, so it collided with the bookcase. Bulma yelped as she shot back, loosing her balance. With a sweep of his hand Vegeta cleared the desk of all papers and binders. They crashed to the floor with a mighty thump. Outraged Bulma leapt up and cursed.

"Damn it! That's six months work!" she yelled.

"Now its six inches of trash to clean up," Vegeta shrugged. Scooping her up he dropped her on the desk, and then leapt up next to her.

"Vegeta…" she stammered, as she struggled to get up. He pinned her down, straddling her on either side after kicking his boots off.

"I cannot bear to be separated from you for very long. It's... driving me to madness... this hunger... I wish to reach out, and touch you... and I cannot..." he purred, tearing open her blouse with his bared hands. Bulma swallowed and reached up to tug at his blue shirt. Crossing his arms he pulled it up and off, then tossed her expensive blouse into the binders already scattered across the thick plush carpet.

"You sly son of a monkey," she smiled, realizing he had forced her to clear her calendar for a much needed nookie session. He hushed her, silencing her protests with his warm lips. She swooned as she drank in the pressure, wrapping arms around him tightly. That hunger grew and grew as her made up face smudged against his, her lips gently moved apart by his hot breath. His tongue gently moved within, driving her to distraction as she felt him firmly against her. The hard desk pressed against her back as he lay on top of her.

"Don't be afraid to look me in the face, my beauty," he said softly, taking her chin in his hand.

"Hard with you weighing me down, Princey," Bulma panted.

"Humph," Vegeta laughed, reaching down to shove her skirt up. He ripped off her panties and stockings, and then kissed along her bare chest.

She sensed what he wanted, and she wanted it too. A quick release of the strange hunger. Shame passed by in the moment, but she realized it was not to be felt in this case. For did he not say he loved her? And she him?

"Vegeta," she moaned with delight as his tongue traced down the edge of her ear, to lick its way to her cheek. Slowly he pulled out her hairpins holding her blue locks in its bun. He fingered the tightly pulled hair and easing the strain that confined it there. Bulma hissed with pleasure as his fingers massaged her scalp. His hard muscled chest pressed to her soft breasts as she felt him hold her close.

"Mmm, my pain in the butt prince," she purred.

"You need to know your place," he teased her, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. All angles that softened into a tender smile as he caressed her back and chest.

"I... have missed you," she said shyly, lowering her eyes from his. He took her chin in his fingers and lifted her eyes to look at his.

"You are every bit my equal," Vegeta whispered. "But if you tell anyone…"

"Shut up and kiss me," Bulma whispered.

Suddenly they heard the sound of voices in the outer corridor. She pulled herself away from him. Vegeta snarled, leaping off the desk and setting Bulma on the chair. In she ducked behind him and he grabbed his blue spandex top and threw it to her to pull on. "Stupid…"

"Vegeta, calm down," she hissed. "Get down."

"I refuse to…"

"Then pick up the damn mess you made!" Bulma glared at him, pulling her skirt down and pointing to the pile of their clothes. Grumbling Vegeta grabbed up her torn garments and dumped them in a chair.

"Get lost!" he snarled as he strode towards the door. "She's busy!"

"But Mrs. Briefs!" called the frightened voice.

"I said get lost! She's in an important meeting!" Vegeta snarled.

"Vegeta, shut up!" Bulma hissed, getting up. She rushed over and pushed him out of the way of the door, and whispered, "What is it!"

"Just wondered if everything was all right," said a muffled voice.

"I don't want to be interrupted unless the Androids are attacking!" Bulma snapped, as Vegeta glared at her.

Grunting his satisfaction, Vegeta pulled her away from the door. He stopped to lock it, then swept Bulma up in his arms and carried her towards the desk again. As he sat down in the chair he plunked her on his lap and growled, "Honestly when will you learn how to properly order your servants around?"

"Vegeta, don't tell me how to run my company!" she glared up at him. Vegeta growled, turning her to straddle his waist. He pulled his shirt off her body, and slid her over the hardening in his pants.

"You should learn from a Prince how to run a kingdom. I didn't just sit on my thumb and spin when my father instructed me in the ways of ruling," he growled. Nibbling her ear, he licked lightly with hot breath against her skin. Bulma moaned, running her hand over his chest to trace his scars.

"All right, smarty, then tell me what I need to know since you're the expert, oh mighty Prince," she growled.

"You were given authority, use it. And that means that when your mate wishes to play with you, and you want no interruptions, you say it like you MEAN it," Vegeta purred, massaging her breasts. Bulma rocked in his laps, biting his ear and nipping it so she drew blood.

"And?" she gasped, pressing her lips to his before scooting back and working her way down his chest. She slid between his knees as he sat there in the chair, parting his legs.

"Never forget that you're in control. Seize your authority and let them know that you control their destinies," he panted, feeling her peel down his blue spandex pants. Before long her hot breath surged over his hardness. Vegeta closed his eyes, moaning as her blue hair filled his lap. Hot moistness embraced him, swallowing his desire as he rubbed her scalp.

"Uh huh," Bulma mumbled, her mouth busy showing him who was boss at that moment.

"You're next Bulma," he hissed with pleasure, bucking his hips. Laughing Bulma blinked up and licked her lips.

* * *


	34. Yamcha and Tien's anger

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama created them, and Funimation controls the rights. I only own Dr. Stellari, and Dr. Melmac and other minor oc's not part of DBZ cannon. I don't make money on this and it's only for fun. I mean no harm to the series!

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_**Tien's Revenge, Yamcha's Fear**_

Dr. Stellari had thought it about time she introduced him to her children, but she felt guilty. They had been in either Chichi's care, or the care of the other Z warriors who had similar powers. Because Tien and Shiautzu were accomplished psychics they had volunteered to routinely train Fermi and Bohr. Both boys spent much time training with Shiautzu at Kame house. Or in the mountains where Tien had made his home with Launch and Shautszu. Lately she had them safely kept there by her friend Launch because she was afraid of how Raditz would deal with them.

Launch had left Nappa's side because she realized Tien was her true love. She had said nothing about her experience save that Nappa had not hurt her. She had glanced at Dr. Stellari with a look of understanding, her hair mussed that first day as they emerged from the capsule huts.

Dr. Stellari pipetted more reagent into her flasks. She called Technician Infra to assemble the glassware, and then backed away so he could add the teratogenic elements in the next lab. He saw her rounding belly and asked, "You sure are showing. ARE you sure it's safe to work in here?"

"The chemicals here are not teratogenic. I wouldn't' endanger my babies," she said.

"If you do act dumb, don't expect me to keep that husband of yours away," said Infra. "You take it easy okay?"

"Fine," she laughed, and strode over to pipette some less harmful reagents into several test tubes. They were more water-soluble polymers that went into Capsules new line of dissolvable. Exiting the lab, she sat down at her desk, and propped her swollen feet up. She grabbed the picture sitting on her desk of her, Bulma, Launch and Chablis that sat there. Mrs. Briefs had snapped the three shortly after the birth of Trunks. When Launch had thrown an impromptu late baby shower at the secret Saiyan training camp.

"I will not hurt your brats, woman," a deep voice said. She shivered at the feel of his hot breath against her neck. Images and memories flashed past Dr. Stellari and she jolted out of her reminiscence. Leaping out of her chair she backed away, her butt slamming into the bookcase near her desk. Standing over her was the tall shape of her man, Raditz.

"Damn it do you have to do that?" she asked.

"They will know sooner or later," he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dr. Stellari as Raditz advanced on her. His hands rested gently on her shoulders.

"Your boys. Why have I not met them yet?" he asked.

"They aren't ready to know about us," said Dr. Stellari.

"They should, if I'm to take over their training," Raditz said quietly. Anger filled her at his presumptions, and she broke away. Raditz stood in surprise as she paced around. Patiently he stood in the center of her office, waiting for his woman to calm down. The Prince had advised him it was best to not be so aggressive. To let the woman speak when she was ready instead of demanding her to obey him as he would on Vegetasei.

"What do you know about taking care of kids. You guys just shoot them into space," she said, whirling on him. ON her nose her glasses gleamed with reflected light beaming from the window overlooking the cityscape of West Metro.

Patiently Raditz shook his head. He strode over and sat down with a grunt in Dr. Stellari's padded office chair behind her desk. "Sit down woman," he said, patting his knee.

"I prefer to stand, you big ape. What gives you the right to presume you know what's best for my sons!" she growled, marching up towards him.

"Because I'm your mate, and husband, Tomic," he said with a chuckle. Snaring her waist he pulled her to sit in his lap. Strong arms folded around her, imprisoning her in his grasp.

"I wonder if I was conscious saying that," she mumbled, squirming against him. "You're a barbarian, you know."

"And you're very enticing when you're pissed, Tomic," he rumbled, nosing her cheek. He nipped lightly on her ear, drawing blood. Softly he lapped it up, and then ran his hand down to rub her belly lightly to feel the ki of his children he'd planted there.

"What do you know about kids, huh? Bulma told me that you guys sent them off to purge planets. Why the change of heart? If that were the case you wouldn't give a shit about training them at all!" she snorted.

"That was Vegetasei. This is earth. The Prince has made it clear we're no longer under Freiza's rule. And children weren't sent into space till they were at least a year old," he said. "Naturally they received their instructions via electronic implantation."

"If we were on Vegetasei would you have shot these two into space. I'd kill you before I'd let you do that!" she growled.

"You're far more like me then you realize, woman," he laughed. "I know what you were before. Just by looking at your eyes I saw the darkness you'd seen."

"Give me a damn break," she glared up at him. "Bliss told you, didn't she?"

"How you rescued her from your captors. How you saved her life. That's the Saiyan warrior bond. I see that she bit your ear right here," he said, fingering the bite on her upper left ear.

"So? What of it?"

"She was deliberately testing you. Seeing if you had the guts and the raw aggression to be compatible. She hadn't intended on finding a mate for her father, because he wasn't interested in breeding," Raditz murmured.

"I already figured it out, jerk," she glanced up at him. "Third Class Saiyans mate for life. But Elites and seconds don't. And Royals only chose their lifemate from the one concubine who first gives them a healthy male child."

"You're learning far faster then I'd thought possible. Good," Raditz nodded, stroking her temple. "The mental link between us is complete."

"Holy hell what are you talking about?" she asked. "There are some parts of me that will never be like you. I will not abandon my sons to the whim of the universe… and I'll die before I let our children suffer the same fate as you."

"Careful, woman. You know little of what makes a Saiyan yet. Let the knowledge come through and shape you. Mates become of one mind," he said. Under their combined weight the chair creaked. Raditz released her so she could move more freely.

"Then you're also taking the best and worst of humanity," she glanced up at Raditz. "As I am of you."

"Feeble emotions like compassion and love," he said quietly. "And your religion. Your Bible is fraught with conquerors who took what they wanted in the name of their deity."

"They fought for God," she said. Slowly she rose from the chair, and sat on the edge of her desk to face Raditz sitting thoughtfully in her office chair.

"As your religion did for the sake of its true Lord," he said quietly.

"That's not the same," she said.

"You are an enigma," he said. "Sex before marriage is considered sin but you lay with me anyhow."

"I had compassion for you," she said. "As a misguided creature of nature."

"And you thought me like an animal you could subdue, like your ancestors subdued this planet. Endowed by that right by your Creator?" he snickered. "Is that not your mission. To fill this earth and subdue it? Saiyans do the same! We subdue and multiply."

"You are not like us," she said.

"We are… evil? Come my dear, humanity is capable of the same things. Humanity and Saiyankind are both fallen races," he snickered. "But you intrigue me with the notion of so called peace and eternal life. These things are things I cannot fathom."

"You have to read," she said. "That book on my desk. It tells you all you need to know. Don't think you can figure these things out on your own. When you're ready to talk I'll be here. Till then, realize that there's no escape from what you've done except the way that I've found."

"Redemption for your atrocities?" he asked. "Were you a devotee before or in the name of your God?"

"I found salvation after. Forgiveness," she whispered. "I didn't ask for human forgiveness. But for His divine forgiveness. And that is something that can wipe away your past. No matter what you've done. And I thought perhaps…"

"You could save my evil soul woman? How amusing," he said quietly. "How do you know that I want to be saved?"

"You want to have eternal life? You desired to have children instead of continuing to destroy. For a man to want house and home is a Christian thing. To want to destroy is that of the Devil," she said.

"Why weren't you afraid of me?"

"Because I knew that regardless, my fate was in His hands, not yours. And whatever power given over me was given by Him, not you," she whispered. "And every child of Him goes through suffering for the sake of something of greater good."

"Your belief makes you strong," he said. "Every impulse of mine wants to prove you wrong. But I don't wish to. Your words strangely make sense. And it's tearing my reason apart."

"If we share a mind bond you learn everything I experience. Is it willing?" she asked.

"You see what I wish you to see. I see what you wish me to see. Subconsciously," he said.

The jangling phone interrupted their conversation. Reaching over he picked up the phone and grunted, "What do you want?"

"Give me the phone!" she whispered fiercely, trying to grab it from him. He held it just out of her reach. When she jumped up, he reached out his other arm and caught her. Suddenly she was pinned to his side in a firm bear hug. Cheek pressed to his armored chest, his other hand held her fast. All she could do was beat on his body with her fists. The assault amused him for she could hardly hurt his dense body.

"Dr. Stellari's lab, yes. I repeat what do you want? Yes… who am I?" he asked. "Apologies. I didn't realize her Glory wanted to see the Professor. Yes I'll bring her up now."

"Who IS it?" she demanded. Raditz set the phone back to its cradle, while stopping her with his other hand.

"The Royal Concubine wants your services," he said. Growling, Dr. Stellari flashed out a hand to smack him. Raditz merrily grabbed her wrist to wrap it around his neck. Simultaneously his other arm lifted her body so they were face to face.

"Put me down you big baboon! HEY!" she shouted.

Further amused Raditz lowered his lips to hers and cut off her next string of angry words. He had seen the Prince use this method to silence the Concubine's protests on many occasions. Dr. Stellari was relieved he chose a far more sweet way to quiet her rather then snarling at her to shut up. So she acquiesced and fell into the kiss rather then fight it. Raditz boosted his woman easily into his arms then carried her towards the door. It took her breath away how easily he hauled her body around, because she was no featherweight. Unlike most women she was of hefty European stock, the sort that was large hipped and big busted. Stocky and powerful, her ancestors had been Italian and Irish.

"Warrior people," Raditz murmured, releasing her from the kiss. "Your ancestors were the Romans were they not?"

"I am part Italian, yes, but hardly…"

"It's in your blood. To learn and conquer. And your other ancestry was filled with the blood of those you call Celts," he said. "I've been learning quite readily from your earth's history. All its glorious battles. The gladiatorial combats and such. And even about the resistance your religion played in conquering the mighty Roman Empire. And the power…"

"You don't get it, you silly ape," she sighed as he shifted her to his hip like a child. "Put me down you goon I can walk myself."

Raditz placed her on her feet again, and realized to his delight she still clasped his hand tightly in her small one. Her head and shoulders only came up to his abdomen at most. Saiyan females were routinely smaller then the males, but very tough. Diminutive but every inch crackling with power. Size spoke nothing of true potential, as shown by the Prince's small stature that belied his might and supremacy.

For a time they walked down the hall with ever increasing steps. Raditz broke the silence saying, "I do wish to see your whelps. Why do you persist in keeping them from me? I share your dwelling, and you insist on keeping them elsewhere. Unless you seek in perpetuating the tradition of having them trained elsewhere…"

"They're powerful psychics," she said after a time. "Their powers are being honed and tested by ones far more suited then me."

"By the ones called Tien and Shiatsu," she said.

"They should be with you and I. I can take over their training," he said.

"And fight the androids? I don't think so. They're safer with Shiatsu. And incidentally, Tien's going to be pissed when he finds out Launch was with your buddy Nappa," she said.

They exited the lab wing and crossed through the gerbil tube. Just then she saw Yamcha walking towards them with a concerned frown on his face. Next to him stood Dr. Melmac and Puar floating seriously between them.

"Excuse us, Dr. Stellari, we need a minute," said Dr. Melmac.

"She's busy," Raditz said.

"What's going on," she asked.

"Atomique, I think you need to listen to us," said Yamcha quietly. "Please Hon, for a minute."

"There is no need for her to listen to you fools," said Raditz.

"Bulma said so," Yamcha said firmly.

"Bulma wanted to see me in her office, so what's this about?" asked Dr. Stellari. Raditz grasped her arm, growling low in his throat.

"What trickery is this?" Raditz snarled with a low growl.

"You'd better explain yourselves," said Dr. Stellari. "I don't want anyone hurt. And it's not me I'm talking about."

"Better let him come," said Dr. Melmac.

"But…" Yamcha stammered.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry," Dr. Stellari said to the fighter.

"You accuse me of harming my mate, prettyboy?" Raditz glared at him. "I could kill you for that slander!"

"He's no pushover, Raditz. Don't piss him off," she glared at him. "Both of you behave now. Or you'll keep each other company while I see what the hell's going on!"

"I was afraid of this," said Dr. Melmac. "This is a big mess."

"Then why are you wasting my time? Does Bulma want to speak to me or not?" Dr. Stellari asked.

"That was an excuse to get you out here," Yamcha stammered.

Suddenly there came a loud shout as a beam crackled across the yard. It hit Raditz full force in the chest. Yamcha darted over and grabbed Dr. Stellari in his arms. He shot up into the air, with her shrieking in anger. Dr. Melmac tumbled out of the way as a tall three-eyed warrior swept her up. He set her aside, and turned to the fallen Raditz.

"NO!" Stellari shouted. "Let me go you idiot!"

"It's for your own good," said Yamcha quietly. "Don't interfere!"

"You stupid son of a bitch! Your friend is Dead!"

"Dodonpa!" Tien shouted as he aimed his finger towards Raditz.

"You idiotic fools, you dare challenge me?" Raditz snarled, leaping to his feat. He managed to dodge Tien's blast, but not before the ray singed his arm with a stinging burn.

"You'd better get out of here, Professor," Tien said to Dr. Melmac. She rushed off to the safety of the building. Meanwhile Yamcha hovered overhead with Dr. Stellari wriggling in his grasp.

"What the HELL is going on here!" she demanded.

"Don't fight me, Tomique," said Yamcha insistently. "We couldn't stop Bulma from getting mixed up with them, but we won't let you get hurt!"

"You are crazy!" she shouted. "Tien could KILL him!"

"Maybe so," said Yamcha.

"I won't let you do it!" she growled, watching the two warriors face off. Raditz was hard pressed to keep up with the blows being rained on him. Suddenly Yamcha felt a fist smack into his face and he let her go. Stellari twisted out of his grasp, and then punched his gut.

"Wait!" he heaved. Stellari streaked out of his arms, struggling to levitate with bukujutsu. Unsteadily she held her arms out on either side as she put distance between them.

On the ground, Tien slammed a punch into Raditz gut. His fists slammed rapidly with the force of a volleyball, delivering crushing multiple blows. If Raditz were human he'd be dead. Yet the third class gave as good as he got. Till Tien shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!" and a blinding flash caused Raditz to back away, cursing.

"Saturday crush!" he shouted, lobbing a sphere towards Tien. The purple volley was suddenly averted with another dodonpa.

"Blast cannon!" Tien cried. A thick beam sizzled from his hands towards Raditz, slamming into his shoulder. It tossed him into the side of the building, sending masonry crashing around him.

"Radditz!" Dr. Stellari screamed.


	35. Raditz defends his mate, Goku watches

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama created them, and Funimation controls the rights. I only _own Dr. Stellari, and Dr. Melmac and other minor oc's not part of DBZ cannon. I don't make money on this and it's only for fun. I mean no harm to the series!_

Royal Namekian Blues 

_**Two Brothers Reunion: Death to Raditz or Forgiveness?**_

_**By Trynia Merin aka StarbearerTM**_

"Stop it!" Stellari shouted. Yamcha gurgled, flying after her to try and stop her.

"Don't interfere!" Yamcha cried. He shot out and appeared before her.

"Get out of my way!" Stellari yelled. Her fingers flickered with energy. Small threads of strange filaments formed in her hands. She threw them into a line that shot out towards him. Yamcha's fast flurry of fists diverted the plastic, but it stuck to his hands. Stellari whirled around him, wrapping him in the fine series of threads of light polymer from her fingertips. The more he struggled, the more the sticky goo snared him. The filaments formed a sticky adhesive that hardened into a solid epoxy band gluing his arms to his sides.

"Shit!"

Stellari kicked him sharply aside, knocking him off balance. Another blow from something hard covering her fist punched his jaw, enough to stun him. He whirled towards another building, crashing into the bushes around it as he levitated enough to stop his descent.

Dr. Stellari dropped between Tien who was aiming another blast cannon at Raditz. The warrior shakily brushed off the bits of brick and masonry. Stellari saw the ki blast that Raditz lobbed at Tien. He dodged it, and aimed another Dodon at Raditz. Blinking wildly, Raditz struggled to sense where the warrior was, but couldn't tell because the images suddenly blurred in multiples around him.

"You can't hit all of us," said six Tiens. "Now you're in trouble.

"Perspex!" gritted Dr. Stellari, forming something out of the air around her. Six rays sizzled out, converging on Raditz. But they hit a barrier that was shoulder height that Dr. Stellari was struggling to form out of the oxygen and particulate matter around her.

Tien hesitated, his beam dissipating. He didn't want to hit the scientist. "Get out of the way!" he shouted.

"You get lost!" she gritted. "I won't let you hurt him! He's done you no wrong!"

Raditz struggled to his feet, seeing his woman maintaining a shimmering plastic barrier that formed a low thick wall about the height of her shoulder. It was about two inches thick and circular with a radius of three feet. Enough to stop any blast coming from them. Tien's multiple images flickered around them and Raditz blinked in an effort to steady his returning sight.

"I'm not done with you, monkey man," Tien said. "And you'd better not hurt her. Cause Yamcha's watching you! But I've got other things to do!"

With that, Tiens images faded, and they were left alone. Raditz saw Dr. Stellari panting hard as she removed her hand from the barrier she'd created. He caught her easily, holding her close. "You shouldn't do such things woman. I can't risk you getting g yourself hurt idiot!"

"Excuse me for saving your ass," she gasped.

To her shock Dr. Stellari saw the nearby GR shake and vibrate. A loud shout echoed across the compound. A bright light flared, nearly searing their eyes though the buildings blocked it. Followed by a shout, the sounds of sizzling ki were soon heard with explosions. Around them the air ionized with charged ki.

The scouter over Raditz left eye bleeped with frightening numbers. Dr. Stellari glanced up at him, asking, "What the hell is that?"

"That's Nappa's signature," said Raditz. "And that human who tried to attack me!"

"Oh shit… this is not good!"

"Why did they attack us? How DARE they accuse me of endangering you!" Raditz demanded.

"Yamcha's a fool, but I stopped him. It's Tien I'm worried about. Launch is his girlfriend. And if Nappa and Launch entertained each other the way you and I did… then Nappa's in trouble!"

"Nappa's far stronger then me. It's your human friend who should worry," said Raditz.

Raditz strode up; angrily glaring down at the human that struggled to free himself. "You fool, you should die for your accusations!"

"Yamcha, get it through your head, he's not going to hurt me!" Dr. Stellari glared down at him.

"I only wanted to HELP, sheesh!" said Yamcha. "Damn it!"

"You can help by trying to stop Tien from getting killed! Nappa's no pushover!" she glared at him.

"Their power levels are almost equal now," Raditz reported, glaring through his scouter.

"Damn… Tien… I told him to wait…" gasped Yamcha. "Shit… But it serves that bastard right for taking Launch!"

"Launch agreed of her own free will to save us, idiot!" she yelled at him.

"Damn it, didn't she know Tien wouldn't like it!" Yamcha spluttered. Dr. Stellari sighed, and glanced at Puar who snapped back to her floating cat shape.

"You'd better help him out, Yamcha," she squeaked.

"Why are you with that… that… Saiyan?" Yamcha asked. Raditz growled again, tugging Dr. Stellari back.

"Because he asked me, that's why," she said simply at Yamcha.

"Your boys miss you," Yamcha said softly to Dr. Stellari. "And Tien's pissed. Considering what your asshole pal almost did to LAUNCH!"

"It was her choice, human!" Raditz snapped at him.

"Nappa's not gonna get off easy when Tien gets hold of him," said Yamcha firmly. "And I'm just giving you a heads up. He knows all about what went down here."

"Because you told him?" Dr. Stellari glared at him.

"IT was obvious. Launch spilled the whole story. And now Tien's loaded for bear. That's why we tried to trick you so we could talk sense to you, Atomique," said Yamcha.

"Nobody is going to dictate to me what happens to my sons. So you can tell your buddies that unless they want Raditz here to beat the crap out of them you won't dick around!" she yelled at him.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Yamcha said. "Shiatsu's pretty damn reluctant to let your children around you when you're with… him."

"Raditz is my husband," she said quietly. "Not an animal. You'll speak to him with the same respect as you would me or any human being."

"What are you talking about human! Is he holding your sons captive?" Raditz snarled at her.

"NO! It's not like that!" Yamcha spluttered.

"Where are they, Yamcha, what have you done?"

"They're with Shiautzu and Krillen, with Master Roshi at Kame House!" Yamcha spluttered. "Chichi's with them. They won't be hurt I swear!"

"You son of a bitch," said Dr. Stellari angrily. "You had NO right to take such liberties!"

"Goku was worried and so was Chichi, okay! Cause I told them! I said I saw you with that animal!" Yamcha cried, his face red with anger. "I didn't want you to be lost to us like Bulma was!"

"Yamcha, that's not your right or call. It's sweet of you to care, but you don't know what you're doing!" said Dr. Stellari.

"You will pay for this. Those children are under MY protection. And I will not allow you to…" Raditz snapped.

"You'll never find them, you alien space trash," Yamcha spat towards him.

"Enough of this you two! We'll talk about this later! But you've got to stop them. People could get hurt," Stellari sighed.

"Why should we free him. He threatened you," said Raditz. "And your children!"

"I get the message. I'm sorry. But excuse me but Nappa murdered us the last time he was alive! Can you blame me for being scared?" Yamcha yelled at Raditz. "And I promise we'll return your kids to you, Atomique. I swear it was only cause you know how persuasive Chichi is! And Gohan and Piccolo are with them! They won't get hurt!"

"Later we settle this," said Atomique with a low growl of her own. "Let's leave him here."

"I agree. It's more then he deserves," Raditz growled. Grabbing her up they soared away, leaving Yamcha captive in the layers of thick resin. Their flight path took them much closer to the side of one of the buildings. Suddenly Raditz scouter bleeped again.

"Who is that?" she asked. They halted their flight, hovering slowly over Capsule's dome. Around them spread Metro West. Thick clouds of smoke billowed up from nearby.

"Someone's here," Raditz said quietly, tightening his grip on her.

Suddenly in front of them appeared a figure dressed in red and orange gi. Dark eyes took in the appearance of Dr. Stellari and Raditz. They hovered there in shock to see Goku drifting towards them.

"Son Goku," Dr. Stellari panted. "I…"

"So, we meet again, Kakakarot," said Raditz quietly.

"Raditz," Goku said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing… why is Tien attacking us? And Yamcha tried to kidnap me!" Dr. Stellari blurted out.

Raditz let her go, holding her by her waist away from his body. "Woman, fly away from here. Let me handle this."

"Don't be stupid!" Dr. Stellari blurted out. She levitated under her own power, shoved away from her husband.

"It's been a long time," Goku said, his eyes narrowed slightly as power crackled around him. "I felt the power from everyone fighting. Looks like I got here in time…"

"Your friends tried to take what was rightfully mine from me," said Raditz. "If you're here to settle things between us, wait till my woman is not here. Then we can fight."

"I'm not here to fight you, Raditz," said Goku quietly. "I should hate you for what you did, but it's funny how things change over time."

"Surely you don't wish to claim friendship with me now, considering what happened before," Raditz glanced at him, hovering in a defensive pose. "Get out of here woman, now."

"You're not going to fight him are you?" Dr. Stellari demanded. "You don't stand a chance in hell against him! Goku, you're not going to…"

"I don't know, do I have a reason to fight him?" Goku asked, glancing at her. Raditz spanned his hands on either side of his body, legs parted slightly.

"Why else are you here with your friends? Then to exact revenge. Don't stand there woman GO! Listen to me!" Raditz barked.

"You're awfully worried about her, Raditz," said Goku, still hovering over capsule with his hands at his hips. He peered from under his dark hair at his brother, expression neutral.

"What's it to you, idiot! Are we going to fight or not! That IS why you came isn't it?"

"Not when I could defeat you in ten seconds," Goku said softly. "No Raditz, I don't think it would be a fair fight. And besides, you're not the same as you were. Not when you're worried about someone else being hurt."

"That's none of your business, fool!" Raditz exploded, his eyes flashing with anger. "Don't deny that your allies are attacking Nappa now! The scarred one tried to kidnap my mate!"

"Mate huh? Is that so?" Goku asked. "Ms. Stellari, did he force you, or was it your choice?"

"I chose to be with him, Goku," she said, striding up to stand next to Raditz. "Don't ask me why."

"Then I guess we've got no reason to fight," Goku said as he scratched the back of his head and blinked at Raditz. "Unless you WANT to fight me. But you're not going to win at your power level."

"I'm surprised at you, Kakkarot. I thought you would relish the chance to defeat me once and for all. Is this your sentimental human brainwashing?" asked Raditz.

"Maybe. And if you're with her, you'll learn something about us humans," Goku said. "I mean Vegeta is, with Bulma. And if he can change… I'd hoped you could too."

"You're a fool, Kakkarot," said Raditz sharply. "Too naïve and trusting. Just as you were before. I didn't ASK for your forgiveness!"

"Too bad," Goku said. "Because how am I going to be able to be around my niece and nephew when Chichi finds out my brother's married?"

"What did you say?" Raditz blinked at him. "You must be MAD!"

"I don't want us to be enemies. I know what you did in the past was because you had no choice. Working for Freiza screwed all of you up," he said.

"You know NOTHING, fool. Don't presume to judge. And as you said, you don't HAVE a brother, remember?" Raditz glared at him.

"I still do. I didn't understand what made you do what you did. And I shouldn't forgive what you tried to do to Gohan. But a funny thing happened. When I fought Frieza and saw Vegeta die, I learned what he did to you. To us… the Saiyan race. And I finally saw why. I didn't agree with it, but I can forgive it," said Goku.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Raditz laughed harshly.

"Maybe not, but if I wanted to kill you I could have done it ten seconds ago, and without hurting her," said Goku. "That scouter can get you into trouble you know."

"You can suppress your true power," said Raditz. Suddenly the numbers flickered across his screen as Goku's hair flared up. Wind blasted and rocks levitated as Goku spanned his arms and let out a piercing shout. Raditz turned his back to shield Atomique from the slashing energies Goku gathered. Energy surged white-hot as his hair flickered pure gold, and his eyes exploded like beryl coals. The blinding white aura flared with such power that the scouter exploded on Raditz face.

"It's not possible… you… can do it too?" he stammered.

"Yep," Goku said as he glanced at his brother trembling in his boots. Raditz felt fear surging through his heart to see his little brother glowing like the legends.

"You can't be the Legendary…" he stammered. "I thought the Prince…"

"I'm a Super Saiyan. No legendary whatever stuff," Goku said with a toss of his head. "We can all do it, if we train hard enough. I don't know what you were told as a kid. But even you could. But only if your heart's pure."

"Pure good or pure evil?" asked Raditz.

"Maybe evil in Vegeta's case. I came here to ask Bulma why she is with Vegeta. Gohan told me that she and him were Trunk's parents. I didn't want to believe him. And then he sad so himself. Then I heard about you two coming back and I was worried sick. That's why Tien and Yamcha and I came to see if you were okay," said Goku.

"What are you…" Raditz stammered.

"A Saiyan. But not like you," said Goku. "Who's found another reason to fight other then butchering innocents."

"If you don't stop them Tien and Nappa will kill each other," said Atomique, trembling next to Raditz. It was awesome and terrifying to behold Goku's full power for the first time. She'd seen Vegeta on a monitor but never Goku in this state.


	36. Don't mess with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama created them, and Funimation controls the rights. I only _own Dr. Stellari, and Dr. Melmac and other minor oc's not part of DBZ cannon. I don't make money on this and it's only for fun. I mean no harm to the series!_

**Royal Namekian Blues**

**_Don't Mess with Me!_**

_By Trynia Merin aka StarbearerTM_

Notes: Bear with me, Vegeta/Bulma fans. There are more of them in chapters to come. I just want to tie off this loose end!

* * *

Goku's tower of golden spikes faded to black. Instead of standing up in its Super Saiyan teardrop configuration the spikes wilted back into their haphazard former place. Whatever breath that Raditz and his mate were holding were simultaneously released in a long whoosh. Still Raditz crouched with his right hand raised with the palm flattened towards Son Goku. His other arm slightly pressed Dr. Stellari behind him while his tail wrapped around her waist. 

"I'll stop this," Goku said quietly. "If you'll wait here. I want to talk to you later. But if you get mixed up in this it might make things worse. Where's Vegeta?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Stellari.

"His Majesty's whereabouts are not my affair. I'm just a third class soldier," said Raditz quietly.

Goku blinked, and then turned his gaze to Raditz. "He's here. I think it's better if I explain to him…"

"Are you insane?" Raditz asked. A lavender haired youth shout overhead, passing Goku.

"Looks like someone else is on it," Goku observed. "Hey there! Trunks!"

"Goku… Raditz… oh man… what the hell…" Trunks stopped.

"Sire!" Raditz barked. "You must have heard…"

"I'm on it! Goku you'd better help me out here! Your friend's killing one of Dad's soldiers, and we've only got seconds to separate 'em before my father goes nuclear!" Trunks shouted.

"Right!" Goku called.

"Stay here Raditz and tell Father if he shows up," Trunks yelled before blasting off.

"You're an idiot! I told you to get away woman," Raditz grumbled under his breath.

"Since when do I always obey your beck and call, eh?" she shot back.

Their words were heard by another pair of sensitive Saiyan ears. Goku stifled a laugh behind his hand, trying to remain serious. Instinct told him that the old Raditz would have slapped or punched anyone for speaking so freely, but the intimidating stare in Dr. Stellari's eyes matched that of his wife Chichi. Not to mention that both women were generously built in their own right. After casting Raditz a last enigmatic smile, Goku rocketed off after Trunks.

The elder son of Bardock and his human mate hovered twenty feet over capsule in mutual confusion and shock. Against her chest she felt Raditz heart pounding through his armor. Not sure of what to do, she felt his body and muscles trembling spasmodically. Anger surged in and out of his chest, and he struggled to grip his self-control. Reaching up he grabbed the shattered remains of his scouter that he held in one hand.

"Curse that wretch, how did he ruin a perfectly good scouter. There's no WAY he can be that powerful!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. He is, so you'd better deal with it. And for the record I honor your decision to protect me, but I don't want you slain before you can see your children," Dr. Stellari berated him. "And I need to find them NOW!"

Raditz nodded. Dark spikes wafted in the breeze, half concealing his frown. He descended towards the ground while holding Dr. Stellari out from him. "No argument from me. But you had best…"

"I'm going to, or there will be hell to pay, Radz-chan," she glared up at him. Just before he set her down, she pushed back, flaring purple chi around her body. Her white lab coat billowed up and whipped around her legs while loose tendrils of brown hair crackled with static electricity around her head.

"Hold on then, precious one. I'm not holding back on speed," he said, gripping her under his arm. He positioned her slightly before him while wrapping one gauntlet hand around her. The other he kept at his side. Energy fizzled around them at a greater thickness, shielding Dr. Stellari from the force of the acceleration. He gradually accelerated till he gained altitude, and the ground around them blurred into streaks.

Raditz grumbled and cursed, bemoaning the loss of his scouter. "Drek… this would be the time it would fail."

"I told you not to rely on that thing," Dr. Stellari glared at him. "Besides, I can feel them."

A half hour later they shot across the vast ocean. Unlike before, Dr. Stellari relaxed as much as she dared considering she was angry at the Z warriors in general. Against her back Raditz body hummed with the vibration of his chi, slightly warming her. He heard the minute grinding clicks of her teeth clenching together with frustration. Between them crackled an invisible bond once tenuous as spider webs which now thickened to titanium cables. United in purpose she allowed Raditz mental probes to enter the courtyard of her mind in order to broadcast the sensations she received from her children.

**"They are powerful telepaths and telekinetic you said,"** Raditz' thoughts clearly chimed in her head.

**_"Yes. I'm close enough to let them know I'm coming. Telepathy isn't my strong suit. Although my sons and I share a bond, they are the ones who must listen loud. Call it more a gut instinct. It's not quite the same as the feeling I have now,"_** she muttered.

"Our bond is complete as I said before, precious one," Raditz repeated aloud, startling her. "You're only now letting me in consciously because you knew that it was easier to think what you feel to my mind directly."

"Then why the HECK can't you sense chi?" she glared up at him.

"Of COURSE I CAN! I've been working on that. But I'll have you know it's not the same thing as sensing telepathic minds. It's sensing ENERGY with a combination of your five senses. It's humiliating that weak humans can do so more then a Saiyan," he grumbled.

"C'mon Radz darling, I know you can," she said with a slight cooing tone in her alto voice. "I mean you've learned a LOT in the past few months, including doubling… no tripling your power level at resting state. And the whole thing with your tail being a liability… well that's NO longer the case."

"Very true. I have you to thank for assisting me in strengthening my tail sensitivity. I won't have to have idiots harassing me about it. For obvious reasons. And you have not had the privilege of seeing me transform," he said quietly. "Ten times power when the moon completes its full circle."

"A full moon phase," she corrected him. "_Sheesh you have a LOT to learn about earth language."_

"Shows how much you know woman. Since we're not SPEAKING in English," he answered. Raditz clutched her with both arms now, steadying her in his grip. Almost as if he were afraid to lose her.

"What in the Abyss are you talking about?" she trailed off. Dr. Stellari suddenly realized the syllables her mouth had formed were not human. Rather a series of harsh biting guttural grunts and whoops tempered with growls. Twisting her neck around she aimed her face upwards to stare at Raditz's smug smile. His tail wrapped around her waist to hold her so he could let go. Dr. Stellari was twisted around so she could look him face to face while flying along at breakneck speed. Both strong arms bound her behind her back, and she was pressed tightly to his armored form. Her startled gasp was stifled by his lips covering hers in a brief yet heated kiss. Her arms soon wrapped around his neck tightly to return it.

"HEY!" Dr. Stellari protested. Yet she was more annoyed he had stopped then that he had 'stolen' a kiss.

"Your pronunciation needs work, but you grasp the language quite nicely. It pleases me to hear our native tongue spoken by a female voice," he chuckled. Raditz then nipped lightly at her nose with sharp teeth. Thankfully it left no mark. Which was more then could be said for the multiple bruises and nips pock marking her skin.

"How did you DO that?" she glared at him. At the juncture of her neck over the jugular, her rounded bruise mark throbbed. Her eyes flashed momentarily to the matching mark she had made on his neck. A few lateral scratches on his bare muscular arms were still visible from their last all night session. Dr. Stellari kept her nails well manicured despite working in a lab, for they always had sharp acrylic tips.

"At night while our bond formed, our subconscious minds were reaching out to one another. You thought quite loud enough to wake the dead, woman. But the information exchange was two ways. Including a crash course in Saiyianese. You're just not aware you're speaking it now because I'm boosting your comprehension in terms of English," he smirked.

"That makes no sense, even in the comic book explanation!" she mumbled. "You think you're some kind of Professor Xavier? Sheesh!"

"It's far easier for your human mind to learn a language by comparing it to another then to learn from scratch as we Saiyans do," said Raditz. She suddenly realized again that he had shifted back to her own speech. Raditz shifted her slightly in his grasp so he could hold her in his left arm facing him. This left his other free for any possible attacks.

"You look way better without that thing on your face," she said. For a moment she caressed his cheek. Her teeth bit down on his ear not covered by the device, tightly enough to draw blood. Raditz growled with pleasure, hating the fact that he couldn't take her then and there. After all, her children were top priority. Every muscle in his body tensed at that second with anger for the fight to come.

Dr. Stellari hastily added, "Not that it doesn't look attractive in its own way…"

"As do you look far more appealing," he mumbled. "Without those transparent discs. A pity you're blind without them. If you were Saiyan then it wouldn't matter."

"It wouldn't be an issue would it? Thank heaven you don't kill blind kids in your culture!" she shuddered.

"Because our bodies would compensate. A 'blind' Saiyan is one with eyesight equivalent to a normal human," he said.

"There," she said, pointing towards the shape of an atoll sliding into view along the sea of azure ripples.

"I should have guessed. It's much as I remember it. A derelict old shack. But the life forms…" he grumbled.

"Four of them," Dr. Stellari said, narrowing her eyes. "Two of them are my sons all right… and they're ticked! I pity the other two!"

"You aren't telepathic you said," he trailed off.

"I can sense my own boys, silly," she grumbled. "And the other two, their energies are screaming out. At a SHORT distance I can sense ki. But not much better then you can without your scouter!"

"Thanks a lot female," Raditz grumbled.

"Talk about being blind," she smirked. Raditz narrowed dark eyes to peer down at the approaching island. He circled a few times to assess what was going on. Instinct told him there were indeed four life forms. If he focused hard enough he could almost discern the bright flairs of ki his brother must sense as a matter of course. Directing tendrils of ki like radar then bounced off the 'targets', telling him their magnitude. One was equal to his, while the other was slightly higher. Yet two others were almost equal to that of the human Yamcha he had fought, and they were increasing.

Far below, Raditz saw the front door suddenly blowing open of a small pink shack. He discerned the bald headed warrior flying out of the doorway headlong past the pine trees of the beach. A cloud of sand hovered momentarily. How ironic, Raditz smirked, that one of the weaklings he had encountered on his first visit to this place was present. An image of Krillen smashing through a wall flashed through Dr. Stellari's mind, and she jabbed Raditz in the ribcage.

"That WASN'T funny!" she snapped, glaring up at him.

"I wasn't the idiot who accused me of being drunk," Raditz smirked. "Now, hold on I'm going to stop, but not land till I know what we're up against."

Overhead Raditz hovered, still holding Dr. Stellari around the waist. Lying headlong on the beech, Krillen pressed against the white sun bleached sand. He spat out sand, shaking himself off. Shouts and high-pitched commotion were heard, before two orange streaks shot out of the house. Krillen voiced protest, but he couldn't block their passage. Out the door after them shot a yellow and green streak with a white face.

"Let me off here," Dr. Stellari said. "And stay back. I'll handle this."

"Now see here woman… I am your mate and I am going to protect…" Raditz started to say. Yet a waggle of her finger caused him to snap his jaw shut with an audible click. Grumbling he released her from his grip so she could hover in a shimmer of purple chi.

"They don't know you yet!" she snapped, dropping downwards. Under her own power she levitated away from Raditz, till she drifted just a hundred feet above the house.

"Mommy!" one of the blurs shouted. Just in front of her the blur stopped, revealing a curly haired youth with dark brown eyes. An identical voice called out, "Mama what are you doing here?"

"Fermi, Bohr, thank God you're okay!" she exclaimed. Raditz blinked at the sight of two small whelps flying at least as well as Saiyan youths. Except that they were perhaps five revolutions of this planet about its sun in age. Most whelps could fly when they were two years old in Vegetasei.

"Cool, Mommy's flying! Hey Mommy, are you okay? Cause we're fine!" Fermi pointed. He wore a set of karate gi similar in style to the ones Krillen wore, except they had a patch bearing the Son logo instead of the Turtle Hermit. Green sleeves protruded from the sleeveless top on the first youth.

"Bohr, Fermi, thank God!" Dr. Stellari cried. The other rocketed over and threw himself at her, hugging her neck tightly. Yellow sleeved arms twined around Dr. Stellari's neck in a choke hug. She wrapped him close in white lab coat sleeved arms, squeezing him tightly. Both twins wore martial arts shoes with white socks.

"Mamma they said you were captured but they wouldn't let us go after you! An' Mr. Chow-su wasn't playing fair!" Bohr grumbled.

"Stop right there you guys…" Krillen stopped and then face faulted.

"Don't come any closer, you meanies! You tricked us!" Fermi shouted, blocking Dr. Stellari from the two Z fighters.

"You're all right Miss!" Chiaotzu exclaimed.

"But Yamcha said you were captured… how… how are you here?" Krillen gasped.

"You've got a LOT of explaining to do, Charlie Brown!" Dr. Stellari yelled at him, in her best teacher from hell voice.


	37. A Daughter's Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama created them, and Funimation controls the rights. I only _own Dr. Stellari, and Dr. Melmac and other minor oc's not part of DBZ cannon. I don't make money on this and it's only for fun. I mean no harm to the series!_

Royal Namekian Blues 

_**A Daughter's Wrath**_

_**By Trynia Merin aka StarbearerTM**_

Notes: This chapter deals with the thread of how Tien would react when he finds out about Launch and Nappa. Now Vegeta and Bulma take the intiative! But what does Bliss think of her daddy being in danger?

* * *

_"Sire!"_ echoed a voice in Vegeta's mind. His ki sense flared with the presence of invaders.

_"Father help!"_ came Trunks thoughts at almost the same moment.

"What the hell?" Vegeta snorted, lifting his head from Bulma's chest. He sat bold upright, disentangling himself from his woman. Papers lay strewn all over the desktop in her executive office.

"Vegeta, what is it, what's wrong?" Bulma asked, covering her chest with her hands.

"Those IDIOTS! Bulma, your stupid Z fighter friends have gone too far! Get dressed!" Vegeta shouted at her. He struggled to round up his armor and quickly yank on his spandex AE.

Bulma recovered her underwear and a nearby labcoat to button over her since her clothes were shreds. She rushed after Vegeta who rushed to the window and shoved it open. "What? What's going on? Vegeta…"

"Stay here Bulma. I don't want you caught up in this mess. This is something I have to deal with… alone," he said.

"But…"

"Two of your z fighter friends have attacked complex 3! And one of them is fighting Nappa to the death. Kakkarot and Trunks are there, but I have to deal with this. Don't argue with me Bulma," Vegeta said firmly. Bulma rushed to the window ledge as Vegeta leapt off it. Blue chi surrounded him, propelling him rapidly so he was little more then a blue comet streaking off towards Metro West.

Bulma rushed to the intercom, buzzing it. "Security, get a spy bot camera and follow Frequency 234!"

"At once, Madame VP," answered the secretary.

"Also, clear all personnel from the Capsule complex 3! Evacuate! This is not a drill!" Bulma called. Just then the door burst open, with the secretary and two security guards pushing behind him.

"Ms. Briefs, are you all right?"

"Yes, get someone to clean up this office! And get my parents on the line. They need to take the hydrojet and get to safety. Where's my baby?"

"With the senior Dr. Briefs," the secretary nodded.

"Send Miss Baklava to my house for a fresh change of clothes. I'm going to take care of this matter myself!" she said.

"Ma'am?"

"Do as I say!" Bulma shouted, stamping her foot. "Get my private helicopter ready!"

"Yes ma'am!" they chorused. In minutes Bulma had struggled into a set of jeans and a Capsule T-shirt, and was racing towards the nearest Capsule helicopter. Just then someone landed on the rooftop, shedding her capsule labcoat to reveal a suit of black and gold armor. Long blond hair fluttered around her neck and she rushed towards Bulma.

"What… Bliss? What are you doing here?"

"My dad's being murdered!" Bliss snapped. "The Prince told me to come get you because he knew that you wouldn't evacuate. So I've been ordered to protect you!"

"Fine! Let's go! You can fill me in on the way!" Bulma nodded. Bliss slid her arm around Bulma's waist, and Bulma wrapped an arm around the female Saiyan's neck. They blasted off in the direction Vegeta had headed.

Angrily Vegeta landed not far from the smoking remains of his GR. He heard the flashes and sounds of combat from within. Something shot out of the wreckage, heading towards him. He zipped out of the way, seeing it skid to a halt on the ruined lawn. Slowly the battered hulk of Nappa rolled over, pressing down on the ground. Armor cracked in many places, Nappa staggered to his feet.

"Nappa, what's going on?" Vegeta demanded.

"Sire… we're under attack…" he grunted, holding his side. "Those freaks we fought before…"

He pointed with a gauntleted hand. Vegeta glanced over to see the clearing dust clouds in the quickening wind. Out of the smoke and mist his figure stood with tattered clothes. Smudged with grime and dirt, Tenshinhan strode towards Nappa's fallen body. "You… you will PAY for what you did to Chiautzu you monster!" Tien snarled. He raised his hands into a triangular shape, and aimed them towards Nappa.

"What the FUCK is going on!" Vegeta bellowed. Tien was in the process of charging his Tribeam when he spotted Vegeta.

"Stay out of this! This is between ME and this piece of trash!" Tien shouted.

"Sire, get out of here, he's mine," Nappa snorted.

"Don't mess around you fool! He's much stronger!" Vegeta said as he backed away.

"I can take him!" Nappa laughed, rubbing blood trickling down the side of his mouth. Nappa gathered his power and blasted towards Tien. A ki blast sizzled from Tien's finger pointed towards him. Unable to gather power for a Tri beam, he leashed a Dodon instead. Vegeta zipped out of the path of the beam. Nappa slammed into Tien full force, smashing the warrior into the nearest ruined wall. Tien gasped, gathering his ki to shield himself from getting crushed. At the last moment he twisted his body and flipped so Nappa swung out of his way, then pushed his foot off Nappa to propel himself away from impact.

He tumbled on the ground, hearing the smash of masonry and bricks. Coughing, he peered with his tri vision to see Nappa slowly staggering up. What would it take to stop this giant? Smoke again cleared and Nappa panted. From the pit of his throat glowed a blast cannon, which shot towards Tien. At the last moment Tien managed to form his own beam, shouting, "Blast cannon!"

"Break cannon!" Nappa's voice echoed. Both beams met with full force, pushing in a beam lock battle.

Vegeta shaded his eyes with a gloved hand, watching the spectacle with interest. Although Tien had significantly added to his power level, Nappa's recent training with Vegeta had added thousands of points to his battle power. While human instinct would be to interrupt, Saiyan code dictated that Nappa be allowed to fight unless dead or unless he surrendered.

"So you're not so weak after all, Nappa," Vegeta nodded. He knew his warrior was trying to prove himself to regain face.

"Father!" Trunks shouted, zipping out of hyperspeed. "You've got to stop this!"

"They seem evenly matched. Why should I, considering he was the one who attacked first?" asked Vegeta angrily.

"Father, it is a misunderstanding. Tien could kill him!"

"You have so little faith in him? I think that Nappa has things under control!" Vegeta commented. "I can't dishonor him by interrupting this duel when it was that three eyed freak who started this!"

"RAAAH!" Nappa shouted, as Tien's break cannon pushed forwards. It slammed the beam towards Nappa, inexorably pushing with greater force. Suddenly Nappa lost the beam war, falling under the force of Tien's beam. IT slammed into his armor, shattering it and thrusting Nappa forcefully into another office building.

"Mother's going to be pissed to see this destruction! People could get hurt!" Trunks shouted.

"Bulma's already given the evacuation order I see," said Vegeta as he saw the alarms blaring and people running for cover. "I sense no ki in the buildings."

Nappa blinked, dust falling off his head as he tried to sit up. Ribs were cracked and he held the red welt on his chest with disbelief. "I… I see you've gotten stronger… but I'm STILL standing!"

"You will PAY for what you did to Launch!" Tien shouted, pointing a finger at him. "YOU BASTARD!"

"What, too wimpy to hang onto your woman?" Nappa laughed harshly. "You are a fool! First you didn't want her, and NOW you're whining?"

"You… why you!" Tien growled. "Dodon!"

Another ray slammed into Nappa's shoulder, piercing it. Nappa groaned, still struggling to move, despite the fountain of blood that dribbled down his chest. With a great force of will he managed to stand after the beam stopped. He staggered; holding his now immobile left arm. One eye was swollen shut, his scouter smashed and cracking. Grabbing the scouter from his eye he tossed it away.

"Is that the EST you can do?" Nappa taunted him. His voice was raspy, but he still managed to stagger into a defensive crouch.

"I… what does it take to stop you?" Tien snarled. "I swear you'll pay for what your friend did to Dr. Stellari, and for what you did to Launch. You won't hurt anyone ever again!"

"I serve Prince Vegeta! You were the one stupid enough to take me on, so don't complain. Let's finish this now!" Nappa laughed. Growling he began to gather energy towards him. Wind whipped Trunks and Vegeta's hair as the atmosphere ionized.

"That won't WORK!" Tien shouted. He began to summon his own energy. As Nappa's form crackled with lightening, Vegeta watched with a small smirk on his face. Thumbs pressed together with fingers forming the triangle against before Tien's heart.

"Disintegrate!" Nappa laughed, flipping his index and middle fingers up.

"TRI BEAM!" Tien shouted at the same time. A blinding prismatic beam slammed into Nappa's hand, intercepting the energy before it could dissipate. At the same time, Nappa crashed to the ground with a loud shout.

"Father, we have to stop this!" Trunks cried.

"I agree. Before they kill each other. Is that what you want, Vegeta?" Goku interrupted. He appeared suddenly before both of them, his hair gleaming with super Saiyan energies.

"Kakkarot, explain what this is all about!" Vegeta snarled.

"Why don't we stop this now and ask them? Or do you want Piccolo and me to do it for you? We need everyone's help to fight the androids, and this is pointless!" Goku snapped back.

"Father… please," Trunks said.

"Whatever. It's clear that your idiotic loser friend won't stop before either he or Nappa dies," said Vegeta with a grunt. "But I'm not responsible for this. He started it. If this were Vegetasei I'd let Nappa finish him off…"

Touching two fingers to his forehead, Goku disappeared. Trunks rocketed forwards to stand between Tien and the prostrate form of Nappa. He groaned, slowly writhing in pain. Blood dripped from a hole in his side, and he barely had the strength to sit up. Goku reappeared directly in front of Tien, who was gathering energy for another blow.

"Stop this!" Goku shouted.

"Don't stop me Goku! He deserves to die for what he did! He murdered us all! I can't let him…" Tien shouted.

"This isn't the time or place for this! It's not what you think! There will be enough people dying without us killing each other!" Goku interrupted. He grabbed Tien's wrists, holding them in place so the fighter could not summon a final blast.

"Father!" shrieked Bliss. Tien's head whirled around to see Bulma and a blonde female touching down.

"Who the heck is that?" Tien heaved. "Goku, let me go!"

"Oh no, oh no!" Bliss gasped. "Sire... please…"

She released Bulma, moving forwards a few steps. Then she stopped at the sight of the Prince hovering nearby. Trunks was standing with his arms spread wide, covering Nappa while Goku and Tien argued. Vegeta drifted down, white boots touching the ground as Bulma raced up towards him.

"Nappa, enough, this duel is over!" Vegeta barked.

"Vegeta, what the hell is this?" Bulma shouted.

"Don't interfere Bulma. Apparently the brat and Kakkarot already have," he said, turning his head to glance at her over his shoulder.

"Tien… and Goku… what… this is nuts," Bulma panted. Vegeta held up a gloved hand, blocking her from rushing over to the scene. Bliss released her breath, rushing over towards her father.

"Are you all right?" Trunks asked, turning to stand over the injured Nappa.

"S… sire… forgive me, he was too powerful," Nappa coughed, spitting up blood.

"Shut up. This is over!" Trunks snapped, crouching down to try and help Nappa stand.

"Goku, let me GO!" Tien hollered. Goku caught him around the waist, dragging him back.

"This is over! Tien, don't make me hurt you!" Goku shouted, pinning his friend's arms behind him.

"Daddy…" Bliss whispered. She crouched down at his other side, reaching to brush blood off his face. Trunks slowly shoved his shoulder under Nappa to try and help him sit up.

"Little one, did you see?" Nappa coughed as he looked up at her with his good eye. "I've… I've proved myself… the Prince can't call me weak again…"

"Shut up! That doesn't matter!" Bliss snapped at him. "Please Daddy, you didn't have to prove anything to me…"

"Yes I did…" he coughed, brushing a tendril of hair out of her face. "Can't let the Prince think our bloodline is weak…"

"Get him up, Trunks, Bliss," Vegeta said quietly. He strode towards them, with Bulma rushing after him. Bliss moved to Nappa's other side, helping support him with her shoulder in his armpit. Blood dripped on her black and gold Saiyan armor. It was identical in design to Nappa's, with the exception of a panel cut to show her cleavage.

"Who is responsible for this!" Bliss snapped. She glared towards where Goku was still wrestling with an irate Tien.

"It doesn't matter," Vegeta said quietly. "These are simply fighters who caused Nappa's death before."

"Their blood is MINE!" Bliss snarled, momentarily letting go of her father. She zipped out of view then reappeared before Tien and Goku standing near a shattered wall.

"Vegeta, stop her before she does something stupid!" Bulma urged, grabbing her husband's arm.

"Trunks, get Nappa to the medical bay and put him in the new regeneration tank," said Vegeta. "I'll deal with this."

"Bliss, come back here!" Trunks shouted.

"Don't stop me, Sire," Bliss glanced back over her shoulder. She marched up to the furious Tien, her eyes gleaming with cold hatred.

"Come back here! Bliss, this isn't the way!" Trunks shouted.

"This is getting tiresome," Vegeta shook his head. "Get him to a tank now, boy!"

"Do it Trunks, please," Bulma sighed, before she turned and rushed towards Bliss.

"Father…"

"That's an order!" Vegeta barked. Lip firming, Trunks hefted Nappa onto his back and blasted off towards the newly constructed hospital wing.

Meanwhile, Vegeta rushed after Bulma, grabbing her shoulder to stop her from walking directly into Bliss' path. Ki crackled around her blond hair, fluttering the long ponytail that hung down her armored back. Bulma blinked in shock because she recalled Bliss the capsule technician was supposed to have short spiky blond hair. The texture of the female Saiyan's hair was similar, but a darker honey color with black undertones. Almost like a dirty blonde. In Saiyan armor she was fierce and imposing.

"You… are MINE!" Bliss shrilled at Tien.

"Now just a moment Miss… there's no need for this," Goku started to interrupt before Tien cut him off.

"Who are you?" Tien blinked, feeling the rise in her power.

"You were one of the ones who slew my father, answer me!" Bliss glowed. Light gleamed off the blue scouter covering her left eye. Angular features in her feminine face mirrored those of Nappa, and it dawned on Tien and Goku who she was.

"You mean… Nappa had a daughter?" Goku yelped in surprise. Still his super Saiyan power flickered, gleaming off of Tien.

"I… look, this has nothing to do with you!" Tien shouted back. "He killed my best friend, and he hurt Launch! Whatever you've got against me is something else!"

"Are you or are you NOT one of the warriors who faced him that day?" Bliss shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"He is," said Goku. "But so am I. If you want to blame anyone for killing Nappa, you should talk to Vegeta."

"He's right! You have no right to judge me! Your father was a ruthless murderer who killed without remorse!" Tien yelled at her. "How DARE you stand there and think you're any better then…"

"I've had just about enough of this drivel! Bliss, get back now! That's an order!" Vegeta barked.

"but Sire," she gasped, turning her head. Light gleamed off her scouter, obscuring her look of frustration.

"Stand DOWN I say! Go tend to your father!" Vegeta shouted, pointing a gloved finger at her.

"Yes, sire… at once," Bliss nodded, dropping to one knee. "IT shall be as you command."

"Goku, please tell me that this wasn't your idea!" Bulma pleaded. Vegeta still restrained her with an arm around her waist.

"Bulma… you KNEW these people were here… how could you!" Tien blinked in disbelief.

"What did you expect me to do? They're under Vegeta's command!" Bulma stammered.

"You need not explain yourself to them, Bulma. This is MY responsibility," Vegeta said quietly as he cupped her cheek.

"You son of a BITCH! I knew you were no good!" Tien snarled. "Goku, you shouldn't have let him live!"

"Tien, enough," Goku said firmly. "Let Vegeta explain. I'd like to know what this is all about."

"Call off your goons and we'll talk, Kakkarot," said Vegeta.

"Goku how can you stand by and let him harbor those MURDERERS here?" Tien blinked at him in disgust.

"We don't know the whole story," said Goku. "Now just please leave this to me. Go back to training. I can handle this!"

"But the kids…"

"What kids?" asked Goku.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta cocked a brow. Tien saw Goku's questioning look, and sighed.

"Goku, we said that Chichi was watching Dr. Stellari's kids, but Yamcha and I…" Tien started to say.

"I think you'd better explain yourself now," said Vegeta. "This sounds quite entertaining."

"Would someone PLEASE tell me what the HELL is going on?" Bulma yelled. Vegeta winced, turning towards his wife.

"Tien, you'd better go. Let me talk to Vegeta. You'll find Yamcha over there. He needs help getting free. Both of you need to leave and stay away for a while," said Goku seriously. His azure gazed lowered to Tien, who grunted in disgust.

"You've been asked to leave, loser. Do so while you still can," Vegeta said angrily.

"This isn't over," Tien said menacingly. Goku released his wrists, and he backed away. Angrily Tien marched off in the direction of where Yamcha was still struggling to undo his bindings. Trunks zipped back, landing near his parents.

"Father, Bliss is looking after Napa…"

"Trunks, you go make sure that these two losers leave, while I talk to this idiot," said Vegeta quietly.

"I don't need HIS help. I'll leave," Tien said as he turned momentarily. "I know when I'm not wanted. But don't think you've seen the last of me…"


	38. Raditz a step parent?

Royal Namekian Blues

By StarbearerTM.

Pairing: Bulma and Vegeta, Trunks and OC, Raditz and OC

Romance, PWP, AU

Rated R for adult situations, swears and LEMON!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama and Funimation do. This is fanfiction and I don't get paid for this!

_Summary: I've seen many B/V get together what ifs taking place on Namek. This is another one, which messes with the sequence of the Z fighters and Vegeta on Namek, where Bulma is left alone. She has the nightmare about Vegeta, but because this is an AU, the timing is different. They have fought the Ginyuu force briefly, but have managed to push them back, and Vegeta has just killed Dudoria and Zarbon. Gohan and Krillen are trying to gather the dragon balls, and so is Vegeta. This takes place in the time they're eluding the squad and waiting for Goku to arrive before Freiza.

* * *

_

While Vegeta dealt with Tien and Nappa, Raditz was facing a similar crisis. Rather two Z fighters were facing his angry mate and twin sons with powers of their own. Back on Kame's island, Dr. Stellari's twins stood ready to attack their erstwhile babysitters. Instinct told them their mother had not entrusted them to Krillen's care. Rather there had been deception. Sensing their mother's anger, they decided to act in her defense. Dr. Stellari levitated backwards with Bohr in her arms, trying to snag Fermi.

"Mommy, get back!" he called.

"Wait a minute..." she started.

"Oh man, what's he gonna do?" Krillen groaned. Although they were human like he, their powers true limits were not yet known. Chiautzu cried out in fear as he felt the mental walls slam down and their minds were shut to him.

"Stay BACK! Atomic slam!" Fermi growled, his eyes glowing purple. He raised his hand, flinging a sphere of purple energy. It crashed into the unsuspecting Krillen full force. Yelping the bald fighter tumbled head over heels downwards.

"Yipe!" he cried.

"Hold on Krillen!" Chiaotzu shouted. He raised both hands, flinging them forwards. His TK wave caught Krillen and steadied him.

"Leave us alone!" Bohr cried, his own eyes flaring purple. Chiaotzu felt himself being shoved backwards with a considerable ki force. Yelping he threw his hands forward to counter it.

Fermi shot backwards towards his mother. His own hands cupped together, shoving back as he pushed in a mental tug of war. Chiaotzu's forhead beaded with sweat. Krillen had by now righted himself and hovered behind the young emperor. He shouted, "Hey guys knock it off! There's no need for this!"

"You started it!" Fermi snarled. Bohr nodded as a silent command passed between them. Immediately Chiaotzu sensed Bohr had taken over control of the TK wave while Fermi broke through and hurled another blast at Krillen. Fortunately Krillen brought up his hands to easily fend it off.

"Yipe, you guys pack a punch! Look, you don't have to do this!"

"I'd say they had every right to, after what you've done!" Dr. Stellari said quietly.

"Um… you're okay… but why aren't you stopping them…" Krillen stammered, seeing their mother glaring equally angrily at them.

"We don't want to hurt her!" Chiaotzu's thoughts echoed.

"Boys, tone it down, now," said Dr. Stellari. "I'm fine. But if you two idiots try anything, you know my boys can take you. And I doubt you'd like to explain why they even had to!"

"But we can explain!" Krillen protested. "I thought you wanted us to baby-sit!"

"WHAT on EARTH?" Dr. Stellari glared at him.

"Your friend lied to us!" Fermi shouted, pointing a finger at Chiaotzu. By now, hovered a safe distance behind the china doll faced fighter. Nervously Shiatsu stammered, and drifted backwards. Still his white hands were raised against the now aggressive older twin.

"Mamma's fine! She's not hurt! Why would she be here all angry like if…?" Bohr yelled, clinging tightly to Dr. Stellari's neck.

"We were s'posed t' be here!" Fermi corrected Bohr. Twin sets of brows narrowed, glaring with a glowing purple gaze at Krillen and Chiaotzu.

"Kids, let Mom talk ok?" asked Dr. Stellari, reaching her hand out to Fermi. "C'mon over here. Mommy's okay. Let's just go NOW."

"But… but Tien and Yamcha said you were captured by the Saiyans!" Krillen protested.

"Yamcha was deluded!" Dr. Stellari snapped. "And you had no right to take them from me! Where's Chichi?"

"Um… well… she um…" Krillen scratched his head. "We sent her away because we told her she needed a break."

"Uh oh we're in BIIG trouble," Chiaotzu squeaked. Biting his lips he swallowed hard.

"What's going on here boys, come clean… I'm sure you'd rather face ME then her," Dr. Stellari sternly glared at them. On either hip she held her twin boys, who were both still levitating under their own power.

"Mommy, you need help floating," Fermi said, flaring his power around her.

"There's more then just you there, Momma… another mind," Bohr said quietly.

"You makin' another brother an' sister for us?" Fermi blinked up at her. Dr. Stellari blushed.

"Not now, kiddo," she groaned.

"How could she unless she was kissin' a guy?" asked Bohr.

"Auntie Chichi told us there was a special… but Mommy doesn't have a boyfriend does she?" Fermi asked.

"Is it Mr. Space Monkey?" asked Bohr, his eyes wide.

"Uh guys… what are you talking about?" Krillen blinked.

"None of your BUSINESS!" Dr. Stellari shot back.

"You said we were gonna have a new parent. Is he that guy up there way high with the long mane like a lion? Wearing that cool armor like Uncle Vegeta?" asked Fermi.

"The really mad looking muscle man?" asked Bohr, pointing upwards. Dr. Stellari groaned as two black boots dropped down, followed by a fall of black hair that eclipsed the entire rest of his figure. Between her and the boys dropped Raditz, his shoulders tensing in rage. Power crackled around him.

"Oh no, not HIM!" Krillen gulped.

"You… you two are DEAD!" Raditz snarled. "Saturday CRUSH!"

"Raditz you idiot!" Dr. Stellari groaned. Bohr and Fermi lightly tugged her backwards to safety as Raditz faced off against the two Z warriors. Krillen was ready for the sphere that shot towards them, but the force of it knocked him back. Immediately Raditz hurled another blast towards Chiaotzu while Krillen raised his hand.

"Distructo disc!" Krillen shouted, worrying he was going to hit the woman and her kids hovering behind Raditz. He hurled it towards Raditz, who sent his own blast to knock it away. Krillen struggled to regain control, barely managing to get it to veer harmlessly towards the waves lest it hit anything it shouldn't.

Chiaotzu raised his hands, squeezing his eyes shut as he thrust a TK field. Raditz growled, pushing against the resistance in the air around him. Energy flared, standing his spiky hair on end so he resembled a furious black quilled porcupine. At least the top hairs that were not too heavy to stand up like those in back.

"Raditz, ENOUGH!" Dr. Stellari shouted. "You've made your point! You boys STOP IT!"

"Woman, will you MIND your own affair?" Raditz growled, not turning his head to look at her. Krillen raised his hands in a defensive position, one of them held high. Another glowing disc whirled into life just above his hand and his power level spiked.

"Hold ON just one minute, BUSTER!" Dr. Stellari shouted.

"What… you know this guy?" Krillen stammered.

"I will NOT have you disintegrating them. You know what trouble you could get into! Back OFF now!" Dr. Stellari yelled. "I can HANDLE THIS!"

"Woman, must you persist in denying my satisfaction?" Raditz demanded.

"Raditz, BACK OFF!" Stellari growled, drifting in front of him. "You can have them after I'm done with them!"

"Mommy, he's taller then Mr. Tien," whispered Bohr.

"The one who lied to us," Fermi frowned, eyes flickering purple. "You there! He LIED to us! How could you do that?"

"You two were MEAN! That was a nasty trick to play on Mommy! I hate you!" Bohr snapped.

"Oh man are we in for it…" Krillen gulped.

"Hold these for a moment!" Dr. Stellari grumbled, shoving Bohr into a disgruntled Raditz' arm, and passing Fermi over.

"I'm 'kay Mommy. You gonna discuss things with the two bad men? And can I watch?" asked Fermi.

"Stay here with Raditz. This might take a while. And you men be GOOD for Raditz. He's your new parent. So mind him like you do me!" she grumbled.

"So you're Mommy's new husband," said Fermi. "I hope you take good care of her, cause if you don't we'll kick your butt!"

"Be nice," Bohr hissed at him. "He won't hurt Mommy cause if he did, Uncle Funnyman would pound him."

"But I… you expect me to…" Raditz stammered, as Fermi glanced at him. "I'm sure they can hover quite fine… they seem quite strong young warriors."

"Just park it for now okay, guys? You might need the energy to carry your mom home," Dr. Stellari asked quietly. "Mom's had a bad day."

"Come over here… whelps," Raditz swallowed hard. "Mind your mother."

"Okay, Mr. Raditz," Bohr said.

"If you say so mom, but I want to kick those guys butts!" Fermi grumbled, pouting at the lack of a chance of using his martial arts training on their erstwhile teachers.

Bohr caught hold of Raditz hair, struggling to hover while Fermi drifted to levitate close to Raditz other shoulder. Mumbling something under his breath about whelps, Raditz gingerly curled his arm around Bohr who was sliding an arm behind his neck. Fermi sat on one of his broad shoulders, glad for the break from levitation. Although they were equal to the task, they were not accomplished with full control of bukujustu yet.

"You're going to leave THEM with him?" Chiaotzu gaped. "That isn't… a good idea."

"Don't EVEN start with me. You're in so much trouble… I can't even know WHERE to begin. Where's Chichi, and where's Master Roshi?"

"Uh we um… sent Chichi back home after she brought them over here," said Krillen. "She was having a rough day, and Yamcha volunteered to have us baby-sit… um… actually…"

"I've heard enough. Let's go inside and chat away from the kids. Raditz, just watch them okay?" said Dr. Stellari.

"But… precious one…" Raditz stammered. "Are you quite sure they are not self sufficient…"

"We'll be okay Mom, we'll chill with Mr. Raditz here," said Fermi. By now both her sons seized handfuls of Raditz thick spiky mane, tugging on it to see if it were real. Thankfully his tail was safely wrapped around his waist.

"Er… well…" Raditz said.

"Relax Mr. Radish Man, once Mommy's done with them, Auntie Chichi would be proud of her," Bohr reassured him.

"Your hair's just like Uncle Goku's," said Fermi, grabbing and yanking on it. "But how did you grow it so long, and don't you know someone could grab it and use it against you?"

"I've heard that was the case…" Raditz mumbled. "But a Saiyan's hair is his pride. And I won't let any idiot close enough to grab a fiber of it! That is an enemy."

"It's pretty strong anyway," Fermi said.

"Don't touch his tail. Uncle Goku said that it would take away his power. Space Monkeys that is," Bohr said.

"He's a Saiyan, you dummy," Fermi rolled his eyes. "He's such a baby!"

"I am not!" Bohr shot back.

"Are so!"

"Silence!" Raditz suddenly shouted. Both boys blinked at him, and he swallowed hard.

"Whoops," Fermi said.

"Sorry. I talk way too much," Bohr whispered.

"Thank you. Another thing you must know is Saiyans have very sensitive hearing," Raditz said quietly. "Now let's just wait for your mother quietly, shall we?"

"What if they try to hurt Mamma, Mr. Raditz?" asked Fermi.

"We won't let that happen, will we, young warriors?" Raditz said. "Let's go and see…"

Both boys nodded. Raditz touched down lightly on the beach, and then let either boy slide down. Bohr grabbed Raditz gauntleted hand while Fermi trotted boldly up. "C'mon!" Bohr said, yanking Raditz after him with surprising strength.

"Um what should we call you, if you're our new parent?" Fermi turned his head to look at Raditz. All three males could hear loud shouts echoing from inside as Dr. Stellari let loose a verbal barrage that would do Chichi and Bulma proud.

"Are you our new Daddy?" Bohr asked quietly. Raditz flinched and felt as if that would be sacrilegious. Saiyan custom dictated that it was his right, but he hardly knew these two. Thoughts of Bardock raced through his head, making his skin bristle slightly. He had always been the favorite of his mother Kinoko, while Bardock had been hard on him. A stern taskmaster demanding only the best. Such an affection filled word was alien and uncomfortable for him. Father would be more appropriate.

"Uncle will do," he said quietly. "Yes, Uncle Raditz."

"Cool," said Fermi.

"Okay," Bohr nodded, clinging tightly to Raditz' gauntleted hand, even though he had to reach up to grab it.


	39. Saiyans in the Wild

**View by Full Moonlight**

By StarbearerTM

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Raditz. Toriyama does. I do own Dr. Atomica Stellari, Fermi and Bohr, and other minor fan fiction characters that are not part of the DBZ universe. This is a work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I don't get rich off this._

* * *

At least three more months had passed since Dr. Stellari had taken up residence in Raditz' quarters. It was two weeks after the fight between Tien and Nappa, and Vegeta was doing everything he could to keep the Saiyans training far away from Metro West. This involved keeping them on Capsule Property by day, and training in Capsule owned natural parks by night. Fermi and Bohr, Dr. Stellari's twins had grown accustomed to their new foster parent. Yet there was one side of him they had yet to experience. A transformation that happened during the full moon.

Dr. Stellari happened to wake up in the middle of that night. She wrapped her bathrobe around her and tied the silky sash. Already her belly rounded with the growing life planted inside her by one of the last members of a nearly extinct race. Her body seemed to change to accommodate the new life. Feelings of primal aggression burned inside, and the silvery light shining in the window seemed to exacerbate her. Millions of tingling pinpricks made it near impossible to sleep.

Quickly she exited her room, and strode down the hallway towards the twin's room. Fermi and Bohr slumbered there in the bunk beds, she could tell by the gentle breathing. Minds shimmered silently with dreams. She hoped they would continue to sleep. Quietly she crept in, and then leaned down to kiss Bohr on the cheek.

"Mommy, you awake?" he muttered.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie," she whispered. Bohr accepted her kiss and pressed one to her lips as well.

"G'nite Mommy."

Fermi blinked from his bed and looked down. His voice murmured, "Mom, why are you awake? You worried about the moon?"

"What about the moon?"

"You're all crawly like. It's like you can't sleep?" he said.

"Go back to sleep hon."

"No Mommy are you scared?" Fermi persisted. The five-year-old moved to the front of his bed, and looked down.

"I… yes I am. But it's nothing for you to worry about," she said, leaning up to kiss his forehead. "Can you be a brave boy and stay here and look after the house while I go out?"

"I want to come with you," Fermi said defiantly. "You shouldn't go out alone, Mommy."

"Take us, Mommy," Bohr said sleepily. "Please!"

"All right you two, but its straight back to bed," she said. Inside she was grateful for the company of her boys, although they were only six years old. Seeing how Goten and Trunks grew incredibly strong, she figured their powers would defend her if she could not protect herself. To expect mere boys to fight, as a warrior should was unfair, but it was their choice.

Fermi slid down, and Bohr rubbed dust from his eyes. Fermi's pajamas were the flannel ones with dinosaurs on them, while Bohr had chosen red ones with various sports equipment dotting it. They quickly put on slippers at their mom's watchful insistence. She strode into her room and changed into a pair of loose fitting Capsule sweats and sandals. By the time she returned both boys were tying the belts of martial arts clothes.

"Boys, we aren't going to spar," she said.

"It seemed right," Bohr said.

"We don't know what's out there. How can we protect you Mommy if we're not in costume?" asked Fermi. He extended his hand to her, and she took it. Bohr moved on her other side, his arm around her waist. Both twins bracketed their mother while she strode towards the balcony. Fermi shoved the door open, his dark eyes peering out. Silvery threads of moonlight beamed down. Dr. Stellari felt the tingling in her spine moving all over her body.

"The moon is beautiful, but why are you scared?" asked Bohr, holding tightly to his shivering mother. Fermi narrowed his eyes, and automatically stretched out ki probes.

"There's a BIG ki over there," said Fermi, pointing with one finger towards the distant mountains.

"And a big full moon," said Bohr, pointing to the silvery orb drifting over the hills. Dr. Stellari was afraid to face it, wondering what would happen.

"Are you scared for Uncle Raditz?" asked Fermi quietly.

"He's not here, is he?" said Bohr. "Did he turn into a big monkey?"

"I… don't know where he is," she whispered. "And I'm scared to look at the moon. I'm… the babies…"

"We'll be with you Mommy," said Fermi. "Keep your eyes closed and we'll see for you."

"Here Mommy, make a blindfold," said Bohr. She leaned down and let either twin hand her a cloth. She tied it around her eyes. Silent winds whipped her hair, and she felt reassured that they could lead the way. Taking her hands, both twins, squeezed tightly.

"I feel that big ki. There's more than one," said Bohr.

"Let us help you see, so you won't see the moon," said Fermi. Ki crackled around her two sons, nestling under either armpit. Atomica allowed her ki to envelop her as well. Three figures rose into the night, one of them led by two youths. Through their eyes they saw the silvery moonlight, extending their perceptions to their mother. She had never seen the full moon in her pregnancy; concerned that it might trigger some horrendous change for the half Saiyan-children she carried. Why had she never asked Raditz about this?

A loud growl echoed. She felt them touch down for a landing. Wind whistled through trees, and she heard the rustling of leaves. Through her psychic rapport she saw the shape of the hills merging to a cave. It smelled of fresh blood and the ashes of a fire. "There," Fermi said.

"It's him, inside there," said Bohr. "You sure you want to see him? He seems kinda sad."

"Raditz!" she called out quietly. "Are you there?"

No answer came. Fermi let go of his mother's hand, dropping into a defensive stance. Bohr remained back with his mother. A look passed from one twin to another as they saw their mother tense in fear. "Hey! Are you in there or not?" called Fermi.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Bohr added. Small voices echoed against cliffs and rocks.

A sudden snarling caught her ears. Fermi and Bohr turned, their eyes broadcasting the images they saw into their mother's mind. On the hilltop above the cave she saw two figures standing and facing the moon. One of them had a long fall of hair, while the other's bald head gleamed in the silvery light. Neither one seemed aware or cared about the newcomers. Bohr helped levitate his mom up while Fermi moved on her other side.

"Stay close to me, boys," she said softly.

"I'm masking our chi," said Bohr.

"They look like they're hypnotized," Fermi observed.

Blue lightening crackled down their backs. Tails unfurled from their waists, swishing about. Their eyes rose to the full orb, beaming and gleaming along their muscular bodies. Fully dressed in armor, the figures of Nappa and Raditz merged and blistered. Throwing back their heads they roared to the night. Fur erupted down their bare skin while their eyes glowed blood red. In a matter of seconds their bodies ballooned and erupted skywards. Growing height and mass their voices deepened to growling rumbling snarls.

"Watch out!" Fermi shouted as one of them turned around. Shaggy fur covered the bodies of the huge apes snarling moon wards. Glowing red eyes whirled to face the intruders. Jaws opened, lightening crackling in them.

"Shield!" Bohr shouted, throwing up his hand. Fermi did the same, forming a barrier of psychic power to ward off the blow. Atomica twisted her body, carrying her children with her.

"Boys, let's leave!" she called.

"RRAAAGGGH!" the larger of the two apes snarled, stamping towards them. Fermi and Bohr maintained their shield, pulling Dr. Stellari with them. All they worried about now was protecting their confused and scared mother.

Just then the other ape whirled around. He reached out with a massive paw to grab the shoulder of the first who must have been Nappa. Long jagged spikes spilled down his back, and his eyes glowed deeper read. A snarl escaped his mouth and he yanked the other around to face him. Loud snarls from Nappa were answered with growling and bared sharp fangs from Raditz. Nappa stopped his nostrils flaring.

"You'd better watch it, or we'll fight you!" Fermi shouted.

"Don't tempt me, small fry!" came a loud growling snarl.

"Don't touch them!" Atomica shouted. "Don't you recognize us?"

"Leave!" shouted the first. "Get outta here shrimps or you'll get hurt!"

"Go away," snarled the one named Raditz. "It's not safe…"

"Raditz?" Dr. Stellari shouted. "It's us!"

"We're not scared of you!" Fermi shouted. "You're just two big monkeys!"

"You won't scare us or Mommy, or the people in the city!" Bohr answered.

"Go Nappa, leave!" growled the shaggy haired great ape. "I'll handle this."

"Have fun, whelp," growled Nappa. He stomped off, his huge bulk moving through the trees of the wild. Huge footsteps vibrated till he vanished behind the nearby hills.

"Mommy?" Bohr asked. "You sure you wanna stay?"

"You don't scare us," Fermi answered. "With your changing and stuff! You worried Mommy!"

"You should not be here," the voice answered. "Take your mother and go home."

"I'm not frightened of you Raditz, I want to understand," said Dr. Stellari. "This too."

"She does, please listen to her, Uncle Radish-man," Bohr pleaded. "She's scared to look at you because she's scared looking at the moon will hurt the babies!"

"WHAT was that?" the Great ape form of Raditz growled deeply. His huge head tipped from side to side, undulating impossibly long locks. Bohr wrapped his arms around her waist, covering her belly with his small body. He hugged her around the chest, his back facing Raditz, as if to shield his developing siblings from any danger. Fermi moved to shield both his brother and mother with hands held up. A glimmering shield of psionic power wreathed around the trio, generated by the twins. It solidified into chi as solid as that of a Saiyan's energy attack.

"Is it harmful for me, pregnant with Saiyan children, to look at a full moon?" Atomica Stellari asked.

"She asked you a question, if you please Uncle. Are you gonna answer or what?" Fermi asked.

For a six year old, he was quite articulate. Though they were identical twins, either boy had a distinct personality. Fermi was bold, adventurous and brash, while Bohr was more cautious and sensitive. Both were halves of a whole being, never separated from one another. Being psychic they each shared one another's pain and joy, linked in an intimate bond that few humans could comprehend. Such a bond extended to their mother Atomica; no matter how much distance separated them a piece of her mind was in theirs. Theirs was a bond that started the moment the boys became aware in their mother's womb, and their fledgling powers unfolded. A bond through close contact did not easily diminish.

"Bold are you, boy?" Raditz laughed with amusement. "I think they inherited THAT brashness from your side, do you agree Precious one?"

"Hurry up with the mushy stuff and answer so Mommy and we can go back to bed, okay?" Fermi asked.

"You gotta speak to him with respect," Bohr cautioned him. "He's married to Mommy, remember?"

"Our whelps are NOT at risk if you look at the moon, love," Raditz growled down at her, still sitting o his palm. "You are human not Saiyan. And the whelps are unable to look at the moon growing in your belly as they are!"

"But they can see with an inner eye," Fermi said quietly. "That was why she was scared."

"You said that Saiyans are telepathic. When I was carrying these two around, they could see through my experiences," said Atomica. Fermi moved back to her other side, thrusting his shoulder under her armpit to aid in her levitation while Bohr moved away from her front.

"That is not the case now, small ones," Raditz rumbled, extending a huge gauntleted hand. "Bring your mother here. She is tired and there is much we need to discuss."

Fermi and Bohr glared up at the gleaming red orbs trained on them. Atomica nodded to them, for they were bearing the brunt of her body weight now. For her to levitate for too long of a time in her pregnant state was a strain. Yet for them it was hardly a chore. She recalled a time when carrying her twins that their unborn minds had reached out and psychically stunned someone who had dared come close enough to threaten her.

Their own biological father, Rutherford Stellari. She recalled how he had changed in those latter days. Prone to rages and rants, he would sometimes threaten her with physical harm. Dr. Stellari would stand before him and shout back, making it clear she would not allow such disrespect. Since she never backed down, her husband would back off. But there was one time he actually raised his hand to her, and struck her down. Stellari spat out blood and glared up at him, her hands raised in a defensive gesture. As his fist shot down, he felt a purple radiance shoot out and slam into his body. Pain shot along every nerve, and his fist flew back and hit himself in the head. Every muscle in his body fired at once, and he was paralyzed. Two young minds were filled with rage and anger towards him, centered in the belly of his wife.

Struggling to her feet she had kicked him sharply in the ribs and cursed at him. In fear her husband scuttled back and ran from her. That was the last time he was in the same room with her for any length of time. Any attempt he made to reconcile was met with icy rebuff. Eventually her husband realized he was cut off. His nature forever changed by whatever machinations of the red ribbon army had cost him the ultimate price.

Shortly after that, Dr. Stellari had escaped and fled with a group to the outside world. Defecting from the Red Ribbon army to divulge its secrets to the world. In exchange for such information, they were granted amnesty and new lives. Along with the young female she had liberated she had forged a new life. Both boys were born knowing little more of their father then that he had died during battle. Another male presence had been in their lives from time to time, and he was 'father' for a while. It was Rutherford Stellari, having accepted 'treatment' for his condition. One last try at being the father they had known. For her sake he had quit Red Ribbon. Father was strict yet kind to the boys, never raising a hand to anyone. He relied on a stern glare to mete out discipline, and the hand of their mother to spank if needed.

The dark monster and 'Father' were one and the same. Both twins knew, and yet comprehended that people changed. Unfortunately 'Father' was taken from them when both were only four. Defending them against a Red Ribbon attack to try and reclaim them.

"I see," Raditz muttered, glancing down at the woman on his palm, hugging her sons to her. "Only a coward attacks his own mate and whelps."

"You killed and exterminated whole civilizations," Atomica said quietly. "And slew your own brother."

"Women and children died. But never your own kind," Fermi said quietly.

"He wouldn't kill his own children or mate," Bohr nodded. "He never had a mate or children."

"Neither did Uncle Vegeta, till now," Fermi glanced at his mother, sensing the thoughts flickering there.

"Till now I had nothing of value to protect," Raditz said his voice deep and full of wonder. "Now I know why Kakkarot was 'soft'. It was not weakness but the drive of a male to defend mate and cub and den."

"Love is not a weakness. Only to those who don't understand it fully," Stellari looked up at him. "Only to those that have never had it in their lives in a healthy way. The bullies consider love a weakness because it is one thing they could never dominate and subjugate to their whim. And thus they loathe and fear it."

"A lot of talk. I'm getting tired," Fermi yawned.

"So'm I," Bohr murmured.

"There's a place to sleep, safe in the cave below," came the low growl of the great ape above. "I must speak with your mother alone. Do I have your trust young warriors?"

"Yeah I guess," Fermi said, moving away from Dr. Stellari. She reached up and pulled off her blindfold. When she beheld the hulking giant soaring over her with her own eyes she started momentarily. Bohr still clutched her waist protectively.

"Hes… big…" she managed to get out.

"Mommy?" Bohr whispered.

"Go with your brother. It will be all right, I promise," she said. "I'm only a thought away."

"This way?" Fermi nodded to the great ape. A nod of his shaggy head sent more ripples of movement down the massive spikes. Bohr reluctantly detached himself from Dr. Stellari before levitating down. Either twin levitated backwards towards the sloping hill of the cave they had first seen. Instinct told them the great beast would not harm their mother. Although he was fierce and savage, she had cast a spell on the Saiyan. Her sons retreated to the warmth of the cave where they found a bed of soft moss and leaves covered in cured pelts. It figured that Raditz would have made a small 'hunting' lodge out here without her knowledge.

"It was where Nappa and I were first brought. Where Chablis said your ancestors lived millennia ago. Like ours did, in Caves."

"Animal pelts, fur, and all. Really," she chuckled. "You are a caveman. You Saiyans get a hold of technology and put it to use…"

"As you humans do. The same capacity for violence as we have. It's refreshing to see that such weak creatures are such predators and dominators of their environment. A pity that many of you have abandoned your instincts," Raditz chuffed.

"So you run away and bark at the full moon?" she glanced up at him. He moved his other hand to cup around the first, securely cradling her so he could lift her up to behold his terrifying snout.

"Another culture reference… was there not a movie where you the female was in a position with a very large primate…" he growled.

"I'm going to have to stop letting you watch pay per view!" she groaned, realizing that often Raditz had spent many a late night sprawled before the TV with either boy watching old SF films. He had some fool notion that watching the media would give him insights into human culture.

"I always had fun watching the broadcasts of planets we were about to purge. How do you think we found some of them?" he laughed. "You humans have the strangest and most entertaining shows I've seen."

"Great, just great," Dr. Stellari groaned. "The fear of every SF and UFO buff is confirmed."

"If you saw half the drek that was broadcast from so called 'intelligent' races you'd think them worthy of extermination," he said.

Dr. Stellari rolled her eyes, knowing that he was resorting to humor to ease her terror at the sight of his transformation. While she had the detached air of a scientist it was challenged by her own human fears bursting forth. Thrill horror and incredible wonder at something that seemed so familiar. "I kissed that mouth and had that being touch me."

"You're terrified, aren't you?"

"I'd lie if I said no," she panted. "But do you think so little of my ability to accept your nature?"

"Not you, but your sons. They guard their mother with an instinct for preservation that my race saw as once a weakness. To send males off away from the cave was not always done at such a young age. But it was a distortion of our culture to turn a rite of passage into a way to make money," he laughed.

"HAH," she laughed. "You admit it! This bullshit about shooting babies into space wasn't initially Saiyan culture. But you bought their line of drek."

"Annoying female," he mumbled.

"Without females picking up fruits and nuts for your lazy male asses you'd go hungry. Especially when 20 percent of the time was all you brought kill home!" she laughed deeply.

"You humans WERE tree monkeys," he grumbled. "You chatter as much as they do."

"Aha," she laughed and held her sides. Something squirmed against her belly, and she gasped.

"Are you hurt?"

"Your… our… babies just did a back flip," she whispered. "Are you SURE that Saiyan babies don't' transform?"

"Saiyans need to LOOK at the full moon to trigger this change, idiot," he sighed. To see a Great Ape snort with disgust was a hilarious sight. Raditz cupped his other hand overtop her, and blackness enfolded her. She yelped at the feeling of dropping.

Then the hand was withdrawn. Her eyes adjusted to the night vision, beholding stars overhead. Raditz had simply sat down on his haunches, and was leaning against the hillside to peer down at her. Great fingers lightly rubbed her soft hair as he cradled her body on his left palm. She yelped at the feel of a large index finger touching her curved belly with great delicacy.

"Very strong. I chose my mate well. A shame you cannot join me," he murmured.

Dr. Stellari choked at his words and heard his regret. She was not saiyan but he still wanted to share this part of himself with her. On her finger gleamed the gold ring he had given her? She had not asked for a wedding band, but this creature had insisted that it was tradition. A father may not share the religion of the mother, but the children must. Just where he had gotten the money was beyond her, but she knew Vegeta paid them a salary like other employees.

"Sleep little one," he growled, curling up and laying down. He seized part of his great hair and rested a fold on his lap. Then he placed Dr. Stellari on it so she would be blanketed by it. She felt his breath fanning her to warm her.

* * *

Instead of cold darkness she felt hot scratchy hardness around her. Mumbling, she felt herself reclining on something firm and solid. She opened her eyes to be blinded by the warm beams of sunlight flickering through gaps in the trees overhead. Two bands restrained her and bound her to the rumbling platform underneath. Although it emitted comfortable warmth, she felt cramped in her bent knees. Especially since one was trapped between two others, and a hard thigh moved between the junction of her legs. She lay slightly sideways with her back spooned into her mate's hard muscled body. Made even harder by his armor.

"Wake up, Radz-chan!" she grumbled affectionately, wriggling in him. Raditz had shrunk to his former but still imposing size. Partly under her was part of his massive mane, bits of it tickling her nose. His arms were clasped well above her belly so the babies inside were not under any harm. Even so she could feel the flutter of them inside. Like she had swallowed a butterfly that lightly trembled.

"Why are you awake and I'm not?" she mumbled to her unborn. It always seemed the case. Only one before had she been pregnant but it was more then enough to know what she was in for. Lately Dr. Stellari felt more and more heavy then she recalled ever being with the twins. Raditz had said her body was 'changing' to adapt to carrying Saiyans. How could a human body be so pliable to accommodate an alien? Bulma's body had changed but Trunks had been no liability for the first few months. Chichi had spoken often about being pregnant with Gohan. Yet she was one of the strongest females on earth. The daughter of the Ox King she carried the genes of a strong sturdy female, far stronger then normal human women. In contrast Bulma was so delicate that it seemed a miracle she survived pregnancy. Giving birth to Trunks had almost killed her.

Raditz twisted over off his side onto his back, carrying her with him. Luckily Raditz knew what to do. She doubted he would allow her to come to harm. He mumbled and blinked, loosing his grip on her. She was not sure if the growling was from his stomach or from his throat but he moved under her with small grumbling of his native language. Dr. Stellari turned over so she was straddling him. Dark eyes opened and blinked up at hers with an annoyed look.

"I need to hunt," he mumbled.

"That's what you get for dragging me into the middle of the woods. And I'm sure the boys are going to be just as hungry," she mumbled.

"Wait here," he said, lightly grabbing her hips. He lifted her off his body, and set her down on the mossy earth of the forest. She watched him climb to his feet and tower over her. He brushed off his armor, and stretched. Bones and muscles popped from the manipulation of his limbs in the morning sun. Large boots left huge footprints on the soft earth as he walked away towards the clearing.

Dr. Stellari rose from the ground. She stiffly limped over towards the cave where she guessed Fermi and Bohr were still sleeping. A light mental brush was gently rebuffed by two slumbering minds. She followed the directions towards the clearing. Smoke lightly curled up from a ring of rocks circling smoldering ashes. Raditz hunched over, his hand still raised in a position indicating a ki blast had been fired. She stole up behind him as quietly as she could. Her hands reached out to grab a handful of the soft spikes concealing his back. The ends of his hair dragged in the dust, and she barely touched the nearest handful before he whirled around on her. It took a fraction of a second for him to whirl wildly about on his feet once more.

"Too slow!" he snarled playfully. To his shock he saw no sign of his woman. Tossing his head back and forth he suddenly felt something heavy yanking his hair almost out by the roots. He gritted his teeth in irritation. While it remained firmly rooted in his scalp, the object was bringing him close to toppling over.

Dr. Stellari however had a death grip on his hair. Raditz had made the mistake of standing up, taking the surprised scientist up two feet higher than she was used to. She bit off her cry of pain at her shoulder being almost wrenched from its socket, and wildly flailed her other hand to grab the nearest second handful. Desperately she yanked down and managed to latch one leg around his hip while the other dangled. Raditz reaction was to twist and shake the strange object off. A familiar scent told him it was she, but since when did she have reflexes enough to grab him?

Wrenching her body, Dr. Stellari jerked to one side then the other. Raditz snorted, and then found himself toppling over with contemptuous ease. Just why in HELL could a mere human fell him? He managed to twist his body so he would not land on top of her and harm her. He hit the ground with an annoyed grunt on one knee and his chin in the dust. "Got you, you big baboon… HAH!" Dr. Stellari crowed. However her body was tangled in his mane of hair, dust flying every where.

"How in HELL did you do that…" Raditz gasped.

"Asks mister I'm superior cause I'm from a higher gravity world?" Dr. Stellari chuckled. He felt the motion of her body heaving with mirth.

"Damn it," Raditz grumbled. Secretly he was proud of his woman for toppling him. It had been dumb luck at first glance, but on further thought an image of a white suited being floundering in grainy dust flashed into his head. The image was very poor, as if seen on a primitive CRT screen instead of an LCD or plasma one.

"Just cause you're denser doesn't mean that you don't have YOUR weaknesses. Astronauts on the moon can't get up if they lose their leverage so I figured…"

"Woman, rejoice now, because I'm quite cranky if I don't eat!" Raditz growled.

"You got it now, buddy?" she laughed, straddling his hips. She tried to steer clear of hurting his tail, so she sat on his butt and upper thighs.

"I need food, now!" Raditz half snarled.

"Sorry," she mumbled, climbing off him. "Damn you're ALWAYS cranky in the mornings."

"Foolish woman," he grumbled, dusting himself off. He got up again and returned to the fire pit. Dr. Stellari had beaten him to it, prodding the coals with a long stick.

"Hope you hung your food in the trees, because we have bears here," she said.

"Damn stupid…" Raditz grunted. Dr. Stellari saw him jerk his head up. He blurred out of sight, and then she heard a loud squalling bellow from the nearest tree. Something black and furry slammed into the ground, followed by Raditz. He twisted the neck of the unfortunate bear quickly breaking it.

"I'm not eating bear. You're on your own," she grumbled. "He wasn't hurting anyone!"

"I'm hungry damn it," Raditz mumbled, struggling to tear through the skin.

"Wait, that's too messy," she said, walking over as he lugged the bear towards them. "Just cut the dang flesh off!"

"Don't tell me how to gut and clean my kill woman!" he snarled back playfully, baring his fangs and raising a finger to generate a thin beam of ki.

"Let me you showoff," she said, holding something in her hand. Raditz suddenly saw her digging at the skin with a shard of rock.

"That will never work," he snorted.

"Says you. Obsidian is one of the sharpest things if you break it enough. There's a whole lot of it here. Along with the flint and chert, which you COULD have started the fire with instead of wasting energy to get your kill, and getting hungrier," she said, switching to professorial mode. Raditz saw the blood on her fingers as she struggled to cut through the thick flesh with a sheered off rock.

"I suppose I'm not the ONLY one who is returning to instincts," he teased her, realizing what she was doing.

"If you're going caveman, I'll show you how we supposedly did it on Earth," she laughed back at him, challenge in the brown eyes. Raditz strangely did not voice the protest, because it made logical sense to cut instead of chewing with his teeth or slicing with a ki beam. That's how he would normally proceed if not using a greenstone bladed cutting implement. He took the flake of glassy rock from her and easily settled about slicing the skin off. Dr. Stellari grumbled at the coagulating blood covering her body and hands.

"What the hell am I doing?" she groaned. "Now I'll attract a wildcat or something!"

"Watch an expert, woman," he snorted, batting her away. She returned to the fire, grumbling about her own empty stomach. Fortunately her sons were still slumbering away in the cave. Stellari wandered into the mouth of it, seeing the way he and Nappa had arranged it. With a grin on her face she started pressing her bloody handprints to the cavern wall. There had been initials carved in here and there, and whatever cave paintings might have existed was perhaps long since obliterated. She felt in a playful mood, and nothing pleased her more then setting up some crazy hoax to flummox normal people. Call it the overactive mind of a science buff that was herself immersed in it.

A slow mumbling came from the two boys curled up in the cured deer hide draped overtop. Stellari had realized it was far colder then she figured without her Saiyan to warm her with his ki. She glanced back to see Raditz tearing into raw meat because he was far too ravenous to cook it. Thankfully Saiyans possessed the necessary guts to digest meat like many carnivores on Earth. She hugged herself and shivered, hunching down to see her sons rubbing at their eyes.

"Mommy, is it morning already?" Fermi said.

"I don't wanna get up," Bohr complained.

"You can sleep in. I have no clue what breakfast will be, but I'm sure Raditz has thought of something," she said.

"Glad you're okay, Mommy," Fermi mumbled as she readjusted the fur around him and Bohr curled up to his brother. The activities of last night had tired them out, and she figured it was still quite early in the morning. She had checked her wristwatch, and it said seven in the gloom of the cave looming overhead.

Sure enough she heard a crackling noise and smelled smoke. Something roasting drifted into her nostrils and she turned slightly to see the fire had increased to a nice blaze. Raditz was turning an improvised spit with hunks of meat from his bear that he hadn't devoured. A pile of bones lay neatly stacked on one of the flat rocks, and she saw him cracking one open by smashing it with his fist. As if it were a piece of sugar cane he slurped at the marrow inside with his head tipped back. Stellari wandered forwards, hugging herself in the blood soaked capsule sweatshirt. She was quite annoyed she hadn't worn a bra. To one side on a low tree branch the hide and fur of the bear was hanging up to 'cure'.

"Sorry," she mumbled, thinking of the black bear that was just getting breakfast, and was now breakfast roasting merrily away. What remained of bits of dried fish and other things were piled near the bones he had picked clean. Thankfully Raditz must have eaten the guts of the thing because she only saw pieces of muscle roasting.

"Eat this," he said, grabbing a piece of flesh roasted on a stick and walking towards her. Stellari looked dubiously at the thing, realizing it looked suspiciously like a bit of entrails.

"Is that a HEART?" she shivered.

"I cooked the damn thing. Normally we eat it raw, but here," he said. Stellari saw the earnestness in his eyes and grasped the stick, groaning at what she was about to do. Squeezing her eye shut she tipped the stick and buried her mouth into something that was warm and tasty. Her first inclination was to vomit, but it DID taste quite good. She forced mouthfuls of roasted bear heart down her throat, hoping her mind wouldn't' register what it was.

"Better?" he asked, as she blinked up at him. To her shock she had eaten almost the entire roasted morsel, twice the size of her fist.

"Sorry… I don't know what came over me… Did you want the rest?"

"Idiot," he laughed, wiping blood off her cheek with one finger, and then dipping it into his own mouth to lick it off. He took the stick with the remainder and finished it off in three bites like eating a Popsicle.

"I don't know if the boys will eat bear, but they'll be wanting food soon. Are you going back home with me or do you still want to play back to nature here?" she asked.

"You're cold," Raditz said, rubbing her arms with his hands. "Wait here. Sit down and eat some more."

"What are you doing?" she sighed as he nudged her to sit on a rock near the fire.

"Eat, the whelps need it," he said, snatching up another stick and pushing it towards her. Stellari shrugged and tried to eat the piece of roasted meat without burning her tongue. Instead she licked the juices dribbling down as it cooled. For a few minutes she hungrily devoured each savory mouthful. Morning sunburned the mist off, and she was glad for the heat of the fire radiating into her thin sweats. She heard Raditz from behind, and then felt something wonderfully warm draped around her like a blanket. Fur tickled her cheek and she realized it was a slightly stiff but mostly clean bear's pelt.

"How did you get it cured so fast?"

"Ki," he shrugged. She gathered it around her, feeling the warmth of the bearskin. He had sliced it into smaller pieces, because her robe was just long enough to cover her without dragging on the ground. To her surprise he had sliced a hole in the center and she was wearing it draped over her like a poncho. Raditz gently urged her up, and then she felt him ripping the blood soaked clothes away.

"Hey!" she snapped. Raditz said nothing, and merely pulled the improvised poncho around her, then tied something at the waist so it covered her.

"Your clothes are flimsy and unsuitable. This will do till you return. I'll not have you shivering to death out in the cold," he said.

"I was hoping for something in leopard or saber toothed tiger," she said, head spinning with the realization that she had gone from modern day to Stone Age in just minutes. Although her arms were bare, the tunic she now wore covered her body and kept it quite warm. He had shredded her pants and retained only a bit to tie around her waist to belt it closed. Thankfully he had left her panties and socks on with her sandals. Another bit was draped around her shoulders like a cape so she could tug it around her and revel in the warmth.

"Not so different then what Saiyan ancestors wore," he said quietly. "You think we wore this armor all the time?"

"I'm not surprised," she said quietly, as Raditz leaned over. He seemed to be holding the sides of the tunic together and using his ki to seal the bearskin into a makeshift seam. Essentially it was like a shirt of bear pelt hanging to her knees and covering her slightly rounding belly. Bare legs he wrapped the other pieces around and tied them in place with the shredded capsule sweats like leggings. Still her bare toes poked out because the bottoms came just to the tops of her feet.

"This some Saiyan ritual?" she asked quietly. Raditz gave her an exasperated look, and she clamped her mouth shut. He still wore his armor, but he seemed annoyed at something.

"Female…"

"Thank you, it feels very warm," Dr. Stellari blurted out, afraid she had offended him. Reaching out to him she grabbed his hand and rubbed it to her cheek. This seemed to placate Raditz because he turned around and tucked strands of her long brown hair behind one ear. Carefully he reached his hand out to caress her abdomen.

"Very strong they are," he nodded.

"The brats need food. Stay here and rest," he said. He grabbed more roasted meat and marched into the cave where she heard the yawns and voices of Fermi and Bohr. Their complaints turned to muffled chewing sounds and laughter. Apparently the idea of roasted bear had gone over far better then she thought. Then again Raditz didn't need to tell two hungry boys just WHAT they were eating. All they cared about was that it probably tasted like hamburger with barbecue sauce. Never mind it was blood and the natural juices of the flesh.

Dr. Stellari glanced up and saw either twin hungrily devouring the rest of the meat Raditz had roasted. She rose to her feet and paced the camp area before the cave. Packages of supplies lay scattered that Raditz and Nappa had taken from Capsule for their 'hunting lodge'. Prince Vegeta had told Bulma his men often needed a place away from civilization to be fully Saiyan. So Launch and Dr. Stellari had made certain their Saiyan males had what they needed. After hearing of Tien's treatment of Stellari, Launch had decided that Nappa was far more her sort of man then the martial artist could be. At least Nappa wanted her, instead of rebuffing her affections for his craft like Tenshinhan did. Besides which, Tenshinhan's affections were fully taken with his training partner Chiautzu.

Although Chiautzu resembled a boy, he was in reality a Konshin vampire. Ageless and forced to remain in a body that was forever young. His own desires were sated with the affection for a doll, but the intense mental bond he shared with Tien had lasting and unforeseen consequences. Both males were bound in a bond that hat little room for any others to share. To her anger Launch had discovered this.

"All right you joker, enough already!" Launch shouted. Dr. Stellari turned her head to see the blonde dashing through the trees. In one hand she carried a machine gun, and in the other she held an animal pelt around her. Nappa burst through into the clearing, seizing her by her waist and hauling her up by her to hang her over his shoulder.

"Entertain me!" Nappa laughed, swatting her backside.

"Don't make me warn you punk!" Launch responded.

"I know you like it rough, small one! Let's play!" Nappa responded. Few females could put up with his swaggering arrogance or large appetites. Launch was the only female on Earth that reminded him of a Saiyan. She was every bit as ruthless in her own way as he. Not to mention he was enormously strong and hopelessly addicted to her.

With careful experimentation she'd discovered sex with Nappa was possible. She liked rough, and he delivered. An illegally acquired ki booster around her neck increased her toughness so she could mate like a true Saiyan female. Nappa's eyes fell on the figure glancing up at him. Raditz female blinked and shook her head with laughter.

"Hey Professor, what's shaking? I thought we were gonna have the place to ourselves!" Launch rasped in his ear.

"Keep the fire lit, woman. We've brought our own kill! Hey whelp! Where are you?"

"Here! You said I'd have the place to myself!" Raditz shouted, striding up with two boys trotting behind him.

"Hi Uncle Nappa, Miss Launch!" the boys chorused.

"What's with the funny clothes mommy?" Bohr chuckled, seeing her in the fur outfit that Raditz had whipped together.

"I think it looks cool,' said Fermi. Raditz grumbled a curse in Saiyan, and watched Nappa set Launch down carefully. He dragged the carcasses of two deer towards the nearest tree. Then he slung them up by their hind legs so they dangled.

"I'll gut 'em for ya," Launch said. "Just take the load off an' behave yourself in front of the kids!"

"Huh, I'll be," Dr. Stellari chuckled, seeing Launch pull the knife out of her belt and walk over to the carcasses.

"I want to watch how it's done," Fermi said. Bohr moved close to his mother, his arm around her waist as she hugged him. To Dr. Stellari's surprise she saw Launch waddling slightly, her own belly curving with the suggestion of pregnancy.

Raditz sat near the fire, watching as Launch expertly gutted and skinned the game animals. Fermi offered a hand, and eventually Bohr wandered over. Grumbling Dr. Stellari moved over as well because both Saiyan males were glancing pointedly at her. "Stupid pain in the butt," Dr. Stellari grumbled, in passable Saiyan.

"You gotta put more emphasis on the third word, sweetheart," Nappa laughed. "Doesn't have the same bite!"

"Leave my mate be. Is your woman not enough for you?" Raditz glared at him.

"Heh, this one's more then enough. Good thing I persuaded her that I was more fun then that three eyed loser freak," Nappa said to Raditz. The elder son of Bardock grunted, and picked up a large thermos from the side of one of the stones where he and Nappa sat. An outer ring of broad flat stones served as chairs for the Saiyan males.

"You look good in bear, Professor," Launch commented.

"What now, Ms. Launch?" asked Fermi.

"Put these over here. I brought some real food too, for us, cause knowing these two loudmouths this won't be nearly enough," Launch winked conspiratorially at the former Red Ribbon scientist. She tossed a capsule towards the scientist, who caught it after fumbling. A quick bomb revealed a few crates of foodstuffs that Dr. Stellari quickly opened. Flour, sugar, coffee, and pancake mix were present along with breakfast cereal and powdered milk. Even drinking water was contained in bottles.

"My thanks," Dr. Stellari said with relief. She started sorting the supplies into piles, watching Launch return to her bloody task. Seizing the box of pancake mix she motioned to Bohr. A frying pan was also in the nearest crate with plastic plates and baskets of silverware.

"Bohr, help you mom make some pancakes will you? Fermi, you can keep helping Miss Launch with the rest of what she's doing. You carry the pan to the fire, and I'll set up on that stone there.

Fermi grabbed a box of salt and started throwing it over the flat sides of meat that Launch carved off the bones. She had drained the blood into a mixing bowl, and then cut 'bracelets' and a y incision up the front. He helped gather the handfuls of tripe and entrails to drop into other containers she motioned for him to grab. Dr. Stellari put a pot on one heated stone near the fire to heat up water for the flow through coffee bags. Bohr stacked dishes on a second flat rock further out, along with mugs. He handed his mother a mixing bowl. She dumped pancake mix and combined it with water and milk in a plastic-mixing bowl. Before long she set down the skillet with three legs like a spider and started pouring the batter into circles.

All the while Raditz and Nappa exchanged battle strategies while swigging on the contents of the 'punch' in the large thermos. It was some strange Saiyan beverage made from blood and fermented fruits. Non alcoholic but bitter with a spicy kick. It was called Ylavoric. An alcoholic equivalent was Ylavorian. Neither of them consumed alcohol save after a fight or a strenuous battle, Dr. Stellari noted with relief. She did not feel like arguing with the fact she was stuck with food preparation because she knew it was the only way she'd properly get breakfast into her sons. Raditz had prepared her roast meat, and she felt it fair to return the favor.

Soon she and Launch sat next to their respective males, sipping on hot brewed coffee. Fermi and Bohr gobbled pancakes off camping plates. Each bite was laden with syrup and butter from Launch's supplies. All the dishes and mixing items were tossed into a wash basin to soak till someone cleaned them. Talk varied from one subject to another. "So, where did you pick this up?" Dr. Stellari asked.

"Oh, brought some stuff from Capsule after Nappa picked me up," Launch explained. "He'd told me you were up here with Prettyboy, so I figured you and your kids could use some people food. Not to mention soap and fixings for a shower later. Bright eyes told me there was a hot spring here."

"I'd hoped to take the boys back soon," said Dr. Stellari. "They'll miss their martial arts lesson, and then there's school…"

"I'm sure they can fly back okay. I mean hey, it's not THAT far to Metro West. It'd leave you time alone with your man. And by the looks of it you'll need it," Launch said, helping herself to more pancakes.

"How far along are you?" asked Dr. Stellari, pointing to Launch's belly.

"Found out soon after you did. Can't say it was a surprise. I always wanted kids though. Didn't figure that their daddy would be some space monkey," said Launch with a laugh.

"Does Tien know?"

"That's what called it quits," she said with a growl. "That bum had the balls to be jealous after rejecting me al this time. Can't see what I ever saw in that guy."

"Nappa's good to you, I take it? I hardly ever see you," said Dr. Stellari.

"I've got my business to run. I've gone legit. Better then having the dang law on my tail," Launch said quietly. "Besides, money's good in trucking."

"I can't see you ever settling in one place anyway," Dr. Stellari nodded. She knocked back another sip of hot coffee gratefully.

"You know if you're gonna have a boy or girl?" asked Launch.

"What about you?"

"A boy," said Launch. "Nappa's insisting on naming him something dumb like Romain. But I kinda like Sauvignon. Goes with the whole theme."

"Wonder what Bliss will think of having a brother," said Dr. Stellari.

"She's already been told. She's thrilled of course," said Launch. "It ain't too bad. At least the big guy's chasing after me for a change. Kinda nice."


	40. Goku and his brother Raditz

**Primally Yours

* * *

**

The day passed with several situations that left Dr. Stellari confused. Finding out Launch was expecting a child just like she was earth shattering enough. Yet the whole ritual of Raditz preparing animal skin clothes for her was another complete mystery. Fermi and Bohr were wholeheartedly embracing the whole 'back to nature' time. Launch was busy target shooting with a machine gun that afternoon.

Nappa had gone off to hunt something for lunch. Both twins were helping their mother straighten up the cooking area of bones and other debris when Raditz suggested the boys could try sparring with him. Fermi glanced at his mother, "Can we?"

"If you want to," said Dr. Stellari nervously.

"Don't worry I won't hurt your whelps," Raditz chuckled.

"She's scared we'll kick your butt," Fermi giggled.

"Hmm, is that so?" Raditz chuckled, leaning over to look at the defiant young warrior in orange gi. It was a good idea both boys had changed into real clothes unlike she. Bohr still stood close to his mother, looking at Raditz with wide eyes.

"I guess," Bohr muttered.

"Some REAL fun! I wanna spar with him, Mom, can I?" asked Fermi.

"Go ahead. Bohr?"

"I'll watch," the other twin said. Raditz extended a hand to the boy, trying to remember what he had seen other parents do on television. Nervously Bohr placed his small hand in that of the large warrior. Fermi nodded and strode alongside him.

"I'll not be far away. Will you wait for us here, love?" Raditz glanced at Tomic.

"Go on and play boys," she waved her hand. It gladdened her to see her boys starting to bond with her new husband. Just how it would play out made her nervous. Soon Raditz had taken either boy towards a nearby clearing leaving Atomique Stellari to sit by the glowing coals she tried to keep alight.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice out of nowhere. Atomique Stellari screamed whirling around with both hands raised.

"Who on EARTH?" she shouted, sending a shard of plastic towards whoever had invaded the silence.

"OWW!" Son Goku yelped, pulling spikes out of his skin. "That's sharp! Hey, relax I'm not going to hurt ya!"

"Where the HELL did you come from! I didn't even SENSE you!" Dr. Stellari stammered.

"Sorry, Chichi did tell me I shouldn't IT in here," Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with that annoying grin. He pulled more plastic spikes out of his gi.

"Um, how did you… never mind, I'm sure you just homed in on our energies," she said nervously. It had been a few weeks since the fight and she was still gun shy.

"I just dropped in to check on you and see if you were OK," Goku said quietly.

"If it's about Nappa and Raditz transforming, I had no idea," Atomique looked up at him guiltily.

"I'm glad you're all right," Son Goku nodded, striding up to her. "Hey, nice clothes. I didn't know you ladies wore animal skins?"

"Um, I left my good clothes behind. Raditz made them for me," she admitted.

"Huh, I didn't know he could sew," Goku shrugged. "So you are okay? I sense the boys alive and well nearby. And did you see Miss Lunch?"

"Yes, and she's fine. Nappa hasn't hurt her, if that's what you were wondering about," said Dr. Stellari, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Hey, relax I'm not here to fight or anything! Chichi just sent me to see if you and the kids were okay… I mean we ARE not too far away… and Bulma was kinda worried when you didn't show up for work…"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I forgot!" Dr. Stellari groaned. "I forgot about work!"

"Don't worry; I'll let her know you're fine. But dontcha think it's kinda dangerous for you to go out when they're in their Great Ape forms?"

"Fermi and Bohr protected me. Raditz didn't hurt me at all," she said quickly.

"Wait, you mean he didn't?" asked Goku, scratching his head.

"Raditz may be a Saiyan, but he CAN control his form," said Dr. Stellari firmly. Seeing the defensiveness in her, Goku chuckled.

"Hey, don't get angry! I believe you, calm down okay?" Goku waved his hands before him. He knew that angry gleam well enough in his wife Chichi's eyes. That sort of glare that told him he was poking his nose into forbidden territory. It was heartwarming to him to see the bond between his older brother and his mate was a loving one like his own marriage. So far the kis of her sons and Raditz were flickering healthily with the distant sounds of ki blasts and fights.

"Do you want some roasted bear? We have some left?" she said, reaching over to pick a spit up off the fire.

Goku forgot his concerns when offered food, because he eagerly snatched the offering and started chowing down on it. "Hey thanks! How did you know…?"

"You're Saiyan, you guys ALWAYS need food," she laughed. "So if you're worried that Raditz is hurting me or the kids you can forget it because we're fine! It's just some weird Saiyan hunting ritual."

"Well Vegeta DID explain to me that's what they were doing, from what he was willing to tell me," Goku said quietly. "I mean what Trunks told me."

"You don't trust Vegeta do you?" she asked.

"I trust that Bulma's okay and that Vegeta's not hurting anyone, and that he's keeping Nappa and Raditz from killing so far," Goku said, narrowing his eyes in a manner that resembled Raditz gaze. It shivered her and for a moment the seriousness conjured strange images from her dreams. She blinked and rubbed her head.

"You okay?"

"It's nothing," she said. "It's just you looked like my husband for a moment there. And like something out of a dream I had."

"A dream?"

"Raditz and I… it's the bond we share," she lowered her voice. "I know I wouldn't tell anyone, but since you are brothers…"

"Bond?" Goku blinked.

"A telepathic connection," said Dr. Stellari.

"Oh, you mean like reading minds?" Goku nodded.

"Sharing thoughts and emotions. Yamcha said you could read minds, but I didn't think… I mean some Red Ribbon operatives could, and Tien and Chauzu can, but you…"

"Relax I have to touch someone to read their minds. I can't do it any other way, I mean not easily," Goku shrugged.

"If you doubt Raditz is safe, you can read MY mind," she said, glaring up at him. "Maybe THAT will convince you I'm all right."

"Are you sure? I mean I had thought of doing that to Bulma, but I doubt Vegeta would let me get close enough," Goku blinked.

"You could have asked me before, Goku. Before your friends scared the hell out of me and my children," she said.

"I'm sorry that happened," Goku hung his head. He extended his hand with the palm facing downward towards Dr. Stellari's forehead. She moved forwards, nodding her assent. Goku's hand callused with many rough spots gently rested and she concentrated. To his surprise her thoughts were surprisingly clear and well ordered but the wall rising up shocked him.

"Wow, you know about how to defend yourself," Goku said. "Was that from being in the Red Ribbon army?"

"Not my conscious choice, Goku. But I trust you," she nodded.

"I won't hurt you, just relax and show me what you want me to see," Goku urged. Dr. Stellari closed her eyes, letting the silver tendrils of Goku's mind reach out towards hers. To his shock the mind link was easily formed, images drifting in a well-organized stream.

"Do you see now?" Dr. Stellari asked.

"Yes. I should have done this before. I believe you, and I believe Raditz," said Goku with a stern nod. "But I couldn't get a good sense of you if you were telling the truth for a moment…"

"Bulma said you could tell truth from lies, like most Saiyans," she said.

"You must have been blocking me. But I do sense another mind closely attached to yours. That must be Raditz, huh?" he nodded.

"Yes. I willingly entered into the rapport," she said.

"Huh, Chichi and I have something like that but I never knew why. I mean Vegeta told me SOME things about Saiyan culture, but it's not like I always ask," Goku admitted. He removed his hand from her forehead and glanced down at her. Fortunately he wasn't as difficult to look in the eyes since he was a full head shorter then his brother. Wearing those orange workout clothes and blue boots he seemed to oddly fit into the wild surroundings around them.

"But sometimes do you and Chichi exchange thoughts when you're asleep?" she asked. Goku accepted another skewer of meat from her and gobbled it down. She motioned him to sit next to her on one of the flat rocks.

"Kinda. But it isn't always something I could control. Not till I trained with King Kai," Goku nodded through a mouthful of meat. Bits of cartilage crunched as he swallowed whole chunks. He saw Dr. Stellari examining him with that strange look Bulma often had. The look of a scientist perhaps?

"You're staring at me kinda funny, something wrong?"

"No, just seeing the family resemblance," she chuckled.

"Oh yeah we're in laws now, at least that's what Chichi says cause you're mates with Raditz," said Goku.

"You still accept him after what happened?" she asked.

"I'm starting to," Goku nodded.

"I saw through his eyes what happened, and I can't blame you for not forgiving him," said Dr. Stellari. She shivered and hugged herself, absently covering her chest at the same height where the hole had smashed through them both.

"Oh man, are you serious?" Goku asked, grasping her shoulder. He felt the waves of tension and nausea passing through her tense muscles as images not her own soared in her brain. She nodded her skin a slight sickly green.

"So much pain and horror," she whispered.

"Hey, relax, I didn't mean to make you think of that," Goku apologized.

"I can't help it. But I've seen things just as horrible if not more from my time," she shivered. "I've done some bad things too, Son Goku. You must know from what Bulma told you about me and Bliss Simms."

"She did," said Goku. "I had a talk with her shortly after I knew you guys were with the Saiyans. You saved Bliss from some nasty experiment?"

'Yes. She's a Saiyan just like you. You know as well as I," she nodded.

"All these people, who survived the blast," Goku shook his head. "Makes you wonder…"

"What?"

"How many people did she bring back with her wish?" Goku asked quietly. "And if they're hurting people like they were before…"

"Not if they learned from their mistakes," she said.

"Are you talking about Bardock?" Goku asked. At the sound of the name Dr. Stellari flinched. Goku's eyes widened to their usual friendly round shape in his surprise.

"You know?" she asked.

"Mm hmm," Goku said softly. He slid his hand down from its grip on her shoulder towards her hand. Strong fingers a little smaller then Raditz closed around hers to give her hand a knowing squeeze. Something about this action caused a lump to form in the scientist's throat.

"How do you, Goku?" she asked, looking directly into his deep dark eyes. She saw the same bottomless look there as with Raditz, but filled with an infinite understanding. Such an infinite sadness she often saw in Goku's eyes when he was about to fight someone he did not wish to kill. Energy surged at skin's surface from his touch to hers suggesting incredible power brewing under a tight lid. She could feel his awesome powers locked tightly away, rather the potential then the actual.

"I saw him on Namek," Goku whispered, drawing close. Atomique swallowed her understanding, tears forming in her eyes. Such sincerity she couldn't doubt.

"But he's dead… Raditz told me he could see future events, to the point where people thought he was nuts…" she trailed off. "He must have been psychic. I mean Saiyans ARE to some limited extent but only with other Saiyans. But you can read minds and Prince Vegeta cant."

"I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because of the training with Kami and King Kai," Goku shrugged. "I'm not sure how long I've been able, but I can sense good and evil. Most of the time."

"Raditz told me that Saiyans can only telepathically communicate with other Saiyans or those with Saiyan blood. Although I'm an exception," she said.

"I can't always dot that with Chichi but I can with Gohan, and with my other friends," Goku nodded. "But that's just hard training."

"You grew up on Earth, and thought you were human," she nodded. "But…"

"You saw something that looked familiar a while ago, and it looked like you were seeing a ghost because you were staring at me funny sometimes," Goku said.

"I… share dreams with Raditz," she whispered so softly human ears couldn't hear. "Am I going nuts?"

"No. Because that's how I saw Bardock," said Goku, squeezing her hand again reassuringly. It was like having a brother long forgotten and she knew why Bulma shared a rapport with the fighter. Someone so honest you couldn't help BUT tell them what was going on. Not that he always understood, but he would listen.

"He…" she trailed off. Goku looked her in the eyes and at the same moment the image flashed in their consciousness.

"That's him. One thing king Kai taught me was how to communicate mind to mind. I can send my thoughts to other people like Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillen. But there was a few times where Vegeta sent me HIS thoughts from when he was dead in a dream. He told me everything about what Freiza did to the Saiyans… it was horrible. I understood why they did so many bad things. I wanted you to know that I DO understand now," Goku reassured her.

"But how did you see Bardock?"

"Sometimes King Kai says that thoughts can travel across space and time no matter how far apart people are. Sometimes I can still hear my grandpa. I mean having the dragonball helped, but he still DOES talk to me," he said.

"Ancestor worship," she said.

"Don't be so quick to blow it off," Goku warned her gently. "For a moment before I was going to fight Frieza he called me 'Bardock' and he looked at me like he was looking at a ghost. The same look you gave me and the same look Raditz gave me. He said I "looked like Father'."

"Put a scouter on your face and armor on you, and that would be the case," she nodded, pushing a piece of hair behind his ear. It had the same texture as Raditz, she realized, and the same black coloring. Whereas Bulma had said Vegeta's hair was dark brown in full sunlight. Blowing to pieces the theory the Prince had about Saiyans only having black hair.

"He died protecting the planet," Goku said. "Like a hero. It wasn't too late for him to change."

"So that's why… you saw him… when he… but…"

"I don't remember much before when I hit my head, but I remember bits and pieces in dreams. And I saw him as clear as day. Reaching out to me," said Goku soberly.

"Just like Cassandra," she nodded.

"Who?"

"A character in Greek myth that could tell the future but was cursed because nobody believed her," she said.

"Like Fortuneteller Baba I guess. But he looked like he was going crazy," Goku shuddered. He released her hand and returned to squeeze her shoulder knowingly. Their look of understanding was painfully clear, but she trusted his open gaze now. Not that she had reason to disbelieve, but lately her emotions were tempered with something inhuman.

"That's not all, Goku," she said quietly. "Not only thoughts, but something else. Raditz said that he and I were… 'One'. I am just realizing what he meant."

"One?" Goku blinked. "You mean like one person? But that's weird…"

"I mean that there is such a connection that I can see and know things I wouldn't normally. Raditz said that he taught me the Saiyan language or a bit of it while we were sleeping. There were one or two times I was speaking it, without knowing. And lately I lose my temper so easily," she said.

"Go on," Goku urged.

"I almost put a coworker through a wall, Goku. I'm strong, but nowhere near as strong as even the weakest Z warrior," she mumbled. "I mean Raditz said my power level was high for a weak human, but equivalent to a Saiyan newborn or child."

"I don't use one of those things to see ki, but there is a big difference. Maybe it's because of your kids?" he said, looking at her rounding belly. "Both of them. I could sense their ki when you were there with Raditz, and I knew also that he couldn't want you dead if you were making children together."

"I wish I could sense ki. I mean Yamcha DID teach me to some extent, but I'm not too good at it," she chuckled.

"I hid my ki thought so that's why I surprised you," Goku said guiltily. "And I guess I'm not the only other person surprised cause Raditz is headed back this way."

"Does Gohan and Piccolo know you're here?" she asked with alarm.

"Don't worry, they're off training together. I just don't think it's safe for you to be out here though because there's been some other strange stuff going on," Goku said.

"And what would THAT be, Kakarot?" asked the deep voice of her mate. "I should have guessed that power level was you. What brings you here?"

"Um hi, I hoped to talk to you. I was just um chatting to Atomique here. Don't worry I'm not here to fight or anything," Goku said as he stood up and gave a cheesy smile.

"Hi Son-kun san," both twins blinked at him. "You were hiding your power."

"I wish I could do that better," Bohr pouted from a perch atop Raditz shoulders. Goku saw Fermi walk over and step in front of Atomique. Raditz gaze was the typical pissed off Saiyan frown, and he wore the newer style armor Bulma had made for him. Yet seeing the child tugging at Raditz mane gave him a comical look.

"What brings you here, I repeat? Surely not just for a 'friendly visit'?" Raditz tried again, stepping between Atomique and Goku.

"It's okay, Radz-chan, he comes in peace, sheesh!" she glared up at him. Grabbing a handful of his hair she tugged on it to get his attention.

"Well it's a friendly visit for the most part," Goku chuckled. Raditz cocked a brow.

"Have you come to 'bond' in some manner?" Raditz snorted. "You could have given SOME notice instead of scaring the hell out of my mate!"

"He's okay Uncle Raditz, he's not gonna hurt her!" Fermi interrupted.

"Quiet young one. Both of you take your mother while I speak to him alone," said Raditz quietly.

"Now wait a minute," Atomique protested.

"No it's okay," said Goku. "Maybe you should do what he says for now. I really do have to talk to Raditz, alone."

"Go with the boys, woman. If you please. This is man's talk," Raditz grunted.

"If it was anyone ELSE saying that I'd hit them," Atomique grumbled. "But as you wish love. Just don't do any stupid macho trip because I don't want to clean body parts out of the landscape!"

"C'mon Mommy, let's go please?" Bohr asked.

"Later," Atomique said as she took both twins hands and walked back towards the cave.

"You might wanna head on to my place actually," Goku said. "I mean I can transport us all to my house. Chichi's got lunch ready and I bet these two guys and their mom could use some good food."

"As you wish. It would be better if my mate stayed with yours while we 'chat', is that the word, Kakarot?" Raditz said sarcastically.

"Come over and stand by me. It will only take a second," Goku said. Atomique felt Raditz wrap an arm around her waist and hold her close. Goku rested a hand on Fermi's shoulder and then reality fizzled out.

Instantaneous Transmission scrambled her brains because Atomique felt decidedly sick when they appeared again. She was leaning heavily on Raditz when Goku gave an apologetic look. To the left stood a rather worn out pagoda while a modest house was to the right. She had never visited Goku's home and she felt somewhat reassured to see modern convenience again.

"Hey you okay?"

"Kakarot, must you have done that!" Raditz growled at him.

"I feel sick," Atomique gasped.

"Mommy you don't look so good," Fermi said.

"What did you do?" Bohr asked.

"Um sorry, I didn't realize that not everyone gets used to that," Goku chuckled awkwardly.

"Next time WARN me," Raditz snarled, scooping up Atomique as she put a hand over her mouth.

Just then someone came around the house with a basket of clothes and Atomique heard a voice yelling in Chinese. Goku winced visibly as Chichi marched up with a look of annoyance on her face. "How many times did I tell you not to do that Goku-sa? Wait, you brought COMPANY and didn't TELL me?"

"Sorry Chichi, I figured it wouldn't hurt. I mean…"

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Chichi asked, dropping her basket and rushing over to where Atomique heaved deep breaths. "What are you men DOING to that poor woman?"

"Mommy's sick," Fermi said.

"Maybe she'll throw up," Bohr said.

"My goodness where are my manners, bring her into the house you big ox! Don't just keep them waiting in the cold air!" she said flustered. "Come on in… and put her on the sofa…"

Soon she lay on a rather conventional silk sofa with a cold cloth over her face and her boys sitting near a television. Both of them were munching on some snack while the woman fussed over a dizzy Atomique. Raditz stood hesitantly by the front door, glancing back and forth.

"Sorry about that. I figured since you wanted to meet my brother Raditz…"

"This is your abode, Kakarot? Not bad. But won't this considerably anger your… allies?" Raditz asked quietly.

"Gohan and Piccolo are still out training in the mountains, so don't worry. I just figured it was safer for your wife and kids here with Chichi. Because there have been some disturbing things going down lately," Goku said in a hushed voice.


	41. Nappa's Lunchtime

**Nappa's Lunchtime**

_Warning, if you don't like the idea of lime, steer clear of this. Vegeta and Bulma are next chapter!_

* * *

While the two brothers left, Nappa discovered to his delight that he was alone. Nobody to spoil his fun with the new female he had acquired. Launch sat on a rock cleaning the machine gun. He grinned, then saw her itching at her nose. Suddenly a thunderous sneeze split the landscape, and her hair shifted from yellow to blue.

"Drek," Nappa cussed. He hated when this happened. Immediately the blue haired demure female glanced around with a cry of fright.

"Oh my GOODNESS where AM I?" she yelped. Nappa mumbled another curse, wondering how he could make the best of this. The last time this happened was when she was about to mate with him and it was embarrassing.

She had switched just as they had gotten inside the capsule house that first night. To his shock he realized the female had no recollection and screamed in fear. But Nappa knew how to charm a frightened woman into doing what he wanted. Such honeyed false words had lured her in, and he had pulled her close to 'comfort' her. Then a stray lock of her hair tickled her nose and it was instant ACHOO and his hellcat returned.

Then another incident as they were getting close on the table had occurred, and he was again bending over the frightened blue haired bimbo with a look of confusion. Nappa had somehow convinced the demure girl he meant no harm, and was satisfied with letting her lavish him with good cooking. Fortunately the cayenne pepper had made her sneeze, reversing the curse and allowing him to savor the hellcat with blonde. Ever since their relationship had heated up, Nappa had taken steps to figure the best out of the strange dual nature. On one hand he liked the meals the blue haired launch cooked up. On the other he enjoyed the hunting and sparring with the yellow haired woman that reminded him of his favorite pleasure slave from Cestus 2.

There the women had gold locks and dark tan skin with purple spots. Their busts were large, and they had two sets of them, while their arms were long and skillful. Tentacles extended as a second pair of limbs from beneath their graceful upper arms. Their faces were saiyanlike, but their blue and silver streaked hair was decidedly unsaiyan. Nevertheless they were much like the Idsarjins in their skills at pleasing men and women. The males were massive beings with wide chests and four arms.

Then there was his favorite dish on Idsarsei. He could remember the first time he took Raditz to Mr. Zocolotto's emporium and they saw the Idsarjin tank dancers. Tangelo, a part time bouncer had introduced him to Citrus, while Raditz was tempted with her sister Lycopene. Together they had shown either male Saiyan the best time any whore could. Then realizing it was high time for shore leave, Nappa twisted the whelp Raditz' arm to accompany him to Idsarsei Prime. In time for the Sharing festival. All Idsarjins were polygamous. They engaged in pairbonding only when producing cubs. Each female had multiple male partners, but bred with the same lifemate. Males in turn had their own harem of females, taught to welcome their male guests in their homes with sexual orgies.

Nappa had shown the young Raditz to the home of a high ranking noble named Ascorbic. He was the concubine of Princess Mandarin, with a small host of pleasure slaves that were lower class Idsarjin females and males. Even homosexuals could be pleased here. The Idsarjin were also bisexual, enjoying one another's same and different sex company

Now Nappa's loins stirred with the thoughts of pleasures long gone. He spied the food carefully set on the small flat rock where Raditz mate had made the earth food called 'pancakes'. The blue haired Lunch eyed him warily as he slowly stalked towards her. She knew him as the tall powerful Nappa who had the appetite of a black hole. All she recalled at times was waking up nude next to him, and then he would hold a rope to her to 'tie him up' while she fetched his favorite delicacy of pepper stew.

Unfortunately the nearest thing was the ground black pepper next to the salt. Stealthily Nappa sat down on the rock near Launch, giving her his winning grin. "Well, well, you seem nervous my sweet."

"Mr. Nappa… what are we doing out here?" Launch asked in that honey sweet voice.

"Camping, woman," Nappa laughed. "Come here."

"You won't hurt me will you?"

"Do I ever, girl?" Nappa said in his best deep voice. He beckoned with one finger and pointed to the skillet still gleaming with grease.

"What… do you want?"

"Breakfast," Nappa said, appearing as innocent as a bloodthirsty elite could. His moustache inched up with a Saiyan smirk and he folded his arms across his chest. Still his tail unlatched and swayed slowly back and forth behind him. He was waiting for the right moment so he could reverse this annoying trend.

"My ankles are swollen… since WHEN was I so big," she gasped. Her hands passed over her belly.

"The dad up and went, remember?" Nappa said to her shock.

"You mean… I was with someone and he gave me a baby?" the blue haired Launch squeaked. "But where is he and who is the father?"

"He's a deadbeat named Tien," said Nappa.

"But Tien was always so shy… why would he do this to me?" She sniffled. "I'm pregnant… and I don't know whose it is! Why would he…"

Nappa reached out his hand and gently snared her. "Hey little lady, sit down an tell ol' uncle Nappa all about it. That bum doesn't know a real woman cause he's off training. Remember what you told me?"

"He always left me alone with Master Roshi," Lunch sobbed. Nappa wiped away her tears with one finger.

"He can't appreciate a sweet thing like you who likes to take care of a real man," Nappa purred, gently stroking her back. Again Lunch buried her head in his shoulder.

"Will you stay with me, Nappa-san?" she pleaded.

"Ol Nappa will take care of you girl. I won't leave ya," Nappa purred into her ear. He gently nibbled her lobe causing her to flinch. Then he snaked out his tail to wrap around the peppershaker to their left.

Instantly the black dust was shifted into her face. Another mighty sneeze resounded, and in his arms sat the object of his current obsession. Lunch peered over at her lover sitting with a shit-eating grin on his face. His body was hidden under the flat paneled armor and yet his black eyes sparkled with hunger. Launch leaned forwards and nipped his ear, then groaned when he licked the bitemark on her neck. "Where were we, big guy?" she asked.

"Here," Nappa growled, pulling her to straddle him. "You were about to entertain me."

"You dummy," Launch said affectionately. Nappa lifted his arms and pulled off his armor to reveal his vast chest blistering with muscle. Sweat gleamed off it giving it an oily sheen. Launch ran her fingers over his pectorals and biceps in wonder. The first time she had seen Nappa disrobe her frustrations screamed for a male partner to satisfy them. How many times had she chased after Tien in the hopes to catch his eye, then find him with that little china doll charge of his? Tales of him being a mercenary had awakened false hopes she could turn him away from being such a goody goody and enjoy what she had to offer.

Nappa had looked into her green eyes and seen her desire since first they met that day at Capsule. _Her whole body reeked with female lust and heat. She had dropped her gun and strode forwards when Nappa leaned down. His tail snaked out and he snared her in his grasp. Launch latched arms around his neck and growled when she crushed her face to his. Nappa's kiss was dominating and strong, meant to show a woman who was boss. His hands wandered over to squeeze with strong pinches that would leave bruises. With tingling desire radiating in her body she had buried her gasp in that kiss and bitten his tongue. Nappa had withdrawn from the kiss with a smirk, licking his blood off his face._

_"You're begging for it, aren't you? Poor little girl I can SMELL you in heat. Well I'm more then happy to give it to you," Nappa purred._

_"You think you're so tough? You guys are all alike! You take what we give and run!"_

_"I will take you over and over woman. We both need it. I can smell you just looking at me. Want some HELP?" Nappa laughed. She felt him holding her to his torso with just his tail. He panted with hot volcanic breath into her ear. Panting she didn't protest as she grabbed his wrist and pulled it down._

_"Touch me then, if you're such a badass! I bet you can't last a full hour with me!" she snorted in a challenge. She was scared of the alien, yet intrigued. Had he been the one who killed Tien? If so, how powerful was he? An insane need to get Tien's attention rose in her devious mind, and she saw the temptation too great to deny. Here was a man begging for her attention and she loved the chance to show him that she could have him at her mercy._

_A well-satisfied man was not likely to kill, she knew. Eagerly she slid his hand to show him her willingness under her skirt. To her delight Nappa ripped away her clothing. Immediately the massive warrior carried her around the small capsule house. No doubt he was looking for the bed. _

_"Over… THERE…" she moaned. Nappa certainty knew his way around a woman's body because he was touching her with just the right amount not to hurt but to stave her aching need._

_"You like that? A little thing like you deserves a great warrior like me. I'll take your bet. You wanted an hour, I'll give you TWENTY times that, little girl," Nappa chuckled. He lightly dropped her on the center of the bed, then stood over her._

_"What are you waiting for?" Lunch asked, panting and staring up at Nappa simply standing over her. His arms folded across his chest, and he made no move towards her._

_"I'm not so sure you want my entertainment, girl," he said with a leer. "I'm a hard warrior to please. You think you can handle me?"_

_Lunch backed away, seeing the playful leer Nappa gave her. "What's your game?"_

_"Try to guess," Nappa laughed, unfolding his hands. His tail swayed to and fro, and Lunch saw the probing tip of his tongue licking his chops. Suddenly she wanted him to grab her and throw her down. Just standing there not knowing what he was going to do next was driving her mad with fear and want._

_"You big ape I can take anything you can throw at me! Aren't you going to ravish me? Isn't that what you WANT?" Lunch spat._

_"Saiyans take what they want," Nappa licked his lips. "But we like to play with our prey."_

_"Gimmie a break," Lunch laughed in his face. "You're some big talker. But when it comes to action you're a wuss."_

_"Am I? You think you know me, the Great Nappa so well?" he snickered, putting one knee on the bed. Still he kept his distance. She retreated, sensing the cobra like stare pinning her like a deer for the kill._

_"You're a tough guy. You like to hunt and raise hell, don't you? Just like me?" Lunch panted. _

_"You're half right, woman. And right now I'm going to see how you and I suit one another," Nappa snickered._

The memories of that night flowed through Lunch's brain. She leaned forwards and caught his lips with hers. Long legs latched around Nappa's waist and her fingernails buried in his back. Snarling he unfastened the leather dress she was wearing. Instead of tearing it away he lifted it off and threw it next to his armor.

Her panties came off in a loud rip, followed by her bra. Nappa lowered his face and began to devour her. She squeezed the base of his neck, then bit his ear hard. His lips and tongue circled each. She let out a loud groan when he nipped down her body. Then he pulled his head up.

"Gimme e a BREAK, keep going will you!" Lunch gritted her teeth.

"Heh, I have you RIGHT where I want you, wench," Nappa cackled. His sinister laughter echoed in her ears like music. Spreading her legs she scooted back on his thighs. His tail arched around and slipped up to tickle her thighs tantalizingly. Sweat beaded on his baldhead and hers. Knees parted and she slid down towards the ground with a cry of fright. Then Nappa stood up and yanked her up towards him once more.

"Why did you stop, you goon?" Lunch complained, her green eyes filled with frustration.

"You're not ready yet," Nappa laughed. He set her down to one side, and pulled his remaining clothes off so he was revealed. Lunch couldn't wait and moaned with relief when he grasped the back of her neck with one hand and pushed her so she faced away. Eagerly she rested on hands and knees, presenting herself to him.

Nappa crouched behind her, then balanced his torso across her slender body. His his tail slipped to hold her waist steady. Launch gasped, "Well bright eyes?"

"I like your style wench because you know what you want. And I'm going to make you forget all about that wimp," Nappa laughed again.

Back and forth they moved in their own intricate dance. Nappa sat back on his haunches, taking Lunch so she was forced to straddle his massive thighs. He bit down on the nape of her neck with sharp teeth, licking and sucking her blood while he mated with her.

"Who's your protector, wench. Who's your master, eh?" Nappa snarled.

"You are… you are…" Lunch cried. "Nappa, I'm yours!"

"You'll have me, then," Nappa laughed. He increased his ministrations but not hard enough to hurt her. Lunch arched her back and screamed his name into the wilds. Nappa gritted his teeth and released his own passions.When they both returned to earth, panting, Nappa licked the clotting scab on her neck, then held up his wrist to bite it.

"Drink me woman. You'll need your strength," Nappa curtly ordered, shoving his wrist to her mouth. Lunch seized it and sucked hard of the sweet sugary elite blood. His ki surged through her, giving her strength depleted from their mating.

Nappa groaned with pleasure. She was good. One of the best he had ever had. Such a fine treasure to be won from that weak fool. Anger filled him at the casual disregard the one called Tien had for such a fine pleasure slave. He had done her a favor by taking her into his services. Around her throat gleamed a diamond necklace and gold bracelets tinkled on her wrists. Nappa had taken these things and given them to her, while devouring the food cooked by chefs she had held at gunpoint to prepare a huge meal for him.

"That's my wench. Your master's well pleased," Nappa purred.

"Mmm," Lunch laughed her body tingling with satiation. The great hunger was never slaked, but Nappa was the one male who could always deliver what she wanted. To her surprise she realized the times her other 'self' came he never forced him on the blue haired alter ego.

"I told you I like playing with my prey before the kill," Nappa whispered to answer her unspoken question. He caressed her belly, feeling the life force of the male Saiyan whelp he planted. Most of his children sired on Vegetasei with his mate Cabernet were not grown in utero. As an elite they were grown in incubators. Then Cabernet was slain and he went mad. Only the ministrations of the Idsarjin pleasure slaves had brought him back. He preferred his children whelped by his pleasure slaves because he loved reminding himself of how prolific he was.

"How long?" she asked.

"Same length of time your pups take," Nappa said. "He's a fine strong warrior who will protect you when I'm not here. You're fortunate to have an Elite take interest in you wench. Continue to please me and you won't be disappointed."

"You big bastard, you know how to make a gal feel welcome," Lunch laughed. He turned her around so she straddled him. To his surprise she leaned forwards and kissed him in a far more delicate manner.

"Wench?" Nappa asked, seeing a foreign expression there.

"Don't you leave me, to chase after you, you bum," she said quietly.

"What makes you think that, eh? Not to my favorite plaything. No, that wimp Tien was a fool to let you go. Now you're mine by right," Nappa said.

"You didn't kill him this time. Why not?" she asked.

"Cause Prince Vegeta didn't order me to. And I like seeing the humiliation on the bum's face when I told him he wasn't man enough to hold onto his wench," Nappa laughed.

"I like that," Lunch chuckled. She was glad she submitted to the great elite. Nappa nipped her neck, telling her that she had only just begun to sate his needs.

"Ready for more, wench?" he grinned.

"Always, you big ape," Lunch said affectionately.

* * *

Back at the Son household, two brothers were quietly discussing recent developing issues. New sightings of the long awaited Androids were provokign rumors and great fear amongst the Z warriors. Goku brought Raditz up to speed on the progress of his training, and Raditz learned of the mysterious dissapearance of two of Goku's friends. 

Raditz and Goku sat opposite each other in two easy chairs. They sipped on hercule sport drinks while Chichi fussed over their groaning houseguest. So far she was sitting with her head between her knees near the kitchen where Chichi was fixing lunch. Both Fermi and Bohr half listened to what Goku and Raditz were discussing while helping their nauseous mother overcome her reaction to Goku's instant transmission.

"So you say that the one called Yamcha and the one called Tien have gone missing?" Raditz asked.

"That's right," Goku nodded. "And I'm worried it's because of the fight Tien and Nappa had. That's why I was keeping an eye on you all."

"I cannot blame you, Kakkarot," said Raditz softly. "But we were justified in protecting ourselves."

"I know that, and Trunks told Gohan a lot. Gohan told me everything that Trunks said to him and Bulma, and I'm worried. I think that Tien and Yamcha have been captured or worse," said Goku.

"Why?" Raditz asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling," Goku mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" Fermi asked, wandering over to the two men. He stood near Raditz, resting his hand on the arm of his 'parent's chair.

"Hey there, is your mom ok?" asked Goku.

"We're discussing affairs of warriors, young one. You need not worry yourself," Raditz said to Fermi.

"But if it's about something that's gonna be a danger to people, shouldn't we know?" Fermi asked. "I mean Gohan's fighting..."

"You guys are a little young," Goku started. Chichi sharply turned her gaze from where she helped Raditz wife Dr. Stellari towards the sofa.

"I don't want Gohan fighting, Goku-sa!" Chichi said angrily, resting a hand on her hip.

"This isn't the time to talk about this!" Goku said helplessly.

"Perhaps we should discuss this later," Raditz said softly to Goku. he turned to Chichi and said, "Do you require any assistance with Atomica? Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, Raditz stop fussing!" Dr. Stellari waved her hand. She dropped into the sofa, supported by Chichi and Bohr. Raditz got up from his chair and rushed over to sit next to her. He wiped sweat off her forhead.

"Mommy are you okay?" Bohr asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. I'll take care of her," Chichi said sweetly to Bohr. "Too bad Gohan isn't here to play with you…"

"What should we do Miss Chichi?" asked Bohr.

"Mom?" Fermi asked.

"Help her will you guys?" asked Dr. Stellari, running hands through both her worried son's hair. Raditz gently brushed sweaty hair from her face. Goku wandered over, looking guiltily at his brother's wife laying there on the sofa now, her head propped up on a pillow Raditz grabbed from Chichi.

"Well I could use help hanging the laundry up, if you young men wouldn't mind, and your mother wouldn't," said Chichi. Atomique fought the urge to throw up, but was already leaning her face over the bucket Chichi shoved under her mouth.

"Cool Mommy threw up!" Fermi laughed.

"Ugh, gross," Bohr chattered.

"That's it, you all need to back away!" Chichi snapped to the males hovering around her. "She needs some fresh air, and you two men obviously need to take your conversation outside! Your'e upsetting the children!"

"I didn't mean to," Goku said.

"Why don't you go spar outside, Goku?" asked Chichi, trying to regain her temper. She sat next to Dr. Stellari, patting her hand. Fermi and Bohr glanced from her to Raditz expectantly.

"I think that's a good idea. What do you say, Raditz?" asked Goku. "I'm sure Gohan and Piccolo will soon be home and they can play with you guys."

"Yes, outside," Chichi repeated firmly.

"Maybe you'd better help her young ones. Go do what Ms. Chichi says. Run along and play while I talk to Kakkarot..." Raditz voice came. Fermi and Bohr both vanished out the door a minute later, and she was left alone with Goku's wife.

"Damn it," she groaned, holding her stomach.

"Good grief what ARE you wearing…" Chichi fussed. "I've got some clean clothes that might fit you. Let's help you get these off… just relax, easy now."

"This isn't the first time."

"You think you can sit up? I'll just help you to the washroom, and help you get cleaned up. You can put these soiled things and Ill try and get them cleaned. And then I'll put a spare set after you wash a bit and relax," Chichi said. A solid shoulder helped bolster Atomique up and then Chichi half carried her to the back room so she could enter the place that had a sink and commode. There was no bathtub, only the sinks and she had to sit on a stool while Chichi helped mop the mess off her 'outfit'.

Clean clothes consisted of loose pants and a top that buttoned with silk frogs over one shoulder. Something about wearing civilized wear made her feel better, especially since they were designed for an expectant mother. Far more comfortable then any maternity wear that she could buy in a store. "I'm going to have to show you how to put your hair up completely I've always seen you wear it in a braid, but it would look just as good up like so," Chichi continued to fuss cheerfully. Something about the frenetic woman both annoyed and relaxed her so she let herself be returned to civilization once more.

"So, you know all about the situation?" Atomique asked as she sat in the kitchen. Chichi passed her a bowl of steamed rice and vegetables sliced thin.

"Yes, for the most part. What I can wring out of him. These are easy, you just put steamed rice on a bed of dried seaweed, and then arrange the vegetables like this," Chichi said, pushing Atomique towards the nearby table that doubled as an island. Huge pots rattled on a stove and she smelled spices of Chinese food that made her mouth water.

"Hum, like this? What is the yellow pickled stuff…?"

"That's ham, sliced thin, and then you lay some carrot, and then roll it up carefully with the mat," Chichi instructed. She realized the cooking lesson would be a necessary evil as long as she was stuck here while her mate spoke with her 'brother in law'.

"I'm not exactly a good cook," Atomique mumbled.

"Are you joking, this looks pretty good," Chichi complimented the rolled rice dish that she sliced up. She shoved a piece into the scientist's mouth and got her to eat.

"Mmm," Atomique said, swallowing it. Chichi nodded happily then put more slices of seaweed in front of her.

"Goku and Gohan LOVE these. I'm sure your husband will as well if his appetite is ANYTHING like my boys are," Chichi chattered.

"I don't normally cook dinner for them… I mean I do for my boys but…"

"What? How ridiculous! Don't you want them to have the best nutrition? Processed food is the WORST thing to feed growing boys like yours!" Chichi glanced at her in horror.

"Well, considering where I work," Atomique said.

"That's it, you're going to learn how easy it is, I mean you ARE a scientist it's no different then following an experiment right?" Chichi said, waving her hands.

"I suppose I've got nothing to loose. I wonder how long it will take them till they get back,"

"Knowing Goku it could be days," Chichi lamented.

"Good grief, they're NOT going to swallow THIS at the office," Atomique despaired. "And I lost my cell phone!"

What gave her relief and more worry was the sound of a young boy's voice mingling with her sons. As she walked into the living room to see whom it was she saw Fermi and Bohr sitting on the floor with Gohan, rapidly fussing over a game of chess. Briefly the tall Namekian strode through the living room and gave her a grunt before disappearing out the back door through the kitchen.

"Mommy you feel better, cool," said Bohr.

"Hello Mrs. Stellari," said Gohan politely. "Mom said you might be coming over. Are you staying the night?"

"Can we?" asked Fermi.

"I don't know," said Atomique helplessly as chichi rushed out and started fussing over the dirty shoes left by the front.

"Of course they are staying for a while. At least as long as it takes your father to finish his chat," said Chichi. She saw Atomique's desperate headshake and shut her mouth.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Gohan asked. "Where's dad…"

"Who knows with your father? When he comes home I hope he knows that it's HIS turn to clean out the bath!" chichi said quickly. Gohan was about to ask another question when his mother straightening his hair out with a brush interrupted him.

"Thank god for fussing moms," Atomique said.

"Gohan doesn't know huh?" asked Fermi.

"I don't know at this point. Let's just say that Gohan and Uncle Raditz aren't exactly friends, when they last met…" Atomique mumbled outside of earshot as her twins climbed up on the sofa with her.

"You mean he'll freak?" asked Bohr.

"Uh huh," nodded Atomique. Bohr climbed onto her lap and rested his hand to her belly. Fermi bounced his socked feet off the couch front and watched Gohan complaining about having a brush dragged through the tangled hair that came to his shoulders.

"You look like a martial artist in that, you gonna fight with Miss Chichi?" asked Fermi, pulling on her skirt.

"I don't think anyone would win a fight with the wife of the world's strongest man," Atomique laughed.

"Mom, stop pulling!" Gohan whined.

"You go take Fermi and Bohr and find something quiet to do in your room or outside till lunch is ready," said Chichi. "All right?"

"C'mon we can show you how to hit the ball the right way for a home run!" said Fermi, getting up.

"But I've only READ about baseball," Gohan lamented.

"C'mon, you have the bat an' ball right?" Bohr said.

"Don't break any windows!" Chichi called as they looked to Atomique. She nodded and in a bustle of footsteps the three boys headed out to play.

"I'm not too happy about the fact of having my husband meet your son," said Atomique.

"Why?" Chichi asked. Atomique blinked at her.

"Well, don't you know what happened the LAST time?" asked Atomique with a look of guilt.

"Gohan was just a little boy then," Chichi said. "And besides, Gohan's daddy is here so it will be all right. And he KNOWS to behave when we have company over. Or else!"

"Will Piccolo be there too?" she asked.

"That green giant doesn't eat a thing thank Kami," Chichi sighed. "But I don't mind him being around. But if those two freeloaders EVER come here again I'll throw them out myself!"

"Who?"

"Why those two misfits who kidnapped your SONS!" she glared at Atomique.

"You mean Tien and Yamcha?" Atomique nodded angrily.

"I can't BELIEVE I let them fool me. I'm REALLY sorry that happened, you've GOT to believe I had nothing to do with that," Chichi shook her head.

"I know that for sure. I got the story out of Krillen and Chaozu," said Atomique with a smile.

"That's why their ears were still ringing. Good for you. You softened them up for me," Chichi laughed.

"I figured I would be nothing compared to you," Atomique said carefully.

"WE moms have to stick together," Chichi said with a firm nod. "Considering that you just married Goku's older brother I figured you could use the moral support. After Goku went on and on about wanting to talk to your husband I just KNEW you'd be stuck alone. And there's nothing worse then that."

"Waiting," said Atomique.

"And I wanted to see if you were doing all right. How far along are you? I was practically enormous when I was halfway… and my goodness are you having twins?" Chichi asked carefully.

"I think," said Atomique. "But can I use your phone? I've got to call Capsule and tell them I'm here…"

"Just this way," Chichi said, pointing to the living room phone. She dialed up the prefix code with the Capsule account and heard the other line ringing.

"Huh, nobody's answering," Atomique mumbled.

"Try again later. Right now I think we could both do with some tea, and we can chat a bit," Chichi said.

"Did you and Goku ever… share a bond?" asked Atomique. Chichi rose to her feet then held out her hand to help the other woman to stand.

"I figured you'd ask that, seeing that you've got THAT on your neck," she said, fingering the round welt partly showing from the high collared jacket. She pulled back the scarf she wore and Atomique swallowed hard to see a faded but identical mark in the same place.

"Good god," Atomique muttered.

"I pitched a fit, but I figured since he grew up in the woods what could I expect. But my Goku-sa would never hurt me deliberately," Chichi said quietly. She led the way into the kitchen and Atomique felt a strange relief and foreboding settle on her. Why WAS she here at Goku's house instead of Capsule? Why was the line busy?

She sipped tea and discussed all manner of safe topics by the time Piccolo strode into the kitchen. Chichi glared up at him saying, "Close the door behind you!"

"Humph," Piccolo grunted.

"Thank you. And wipe…"

"I am AWARE of what I have to do to stay here, ma'am," Piccolo interrupted. His eyes fell on Atomique sitting there with a nervous look on her face.

"Mr. Piccolo?" said Atomique quietly.

"So, he finally decided to chat," said Piccolo. "I don't suppose it would do any good asking you where Goku went with him."

"How should I know? If you want to know so badly you can go find him can't you?" Chichi sniffed. "Just keep Gohan out of it for now because he's BEHIND on his homework!"

"They went to chat," said Atomique. "Willingly."

"I see. Well, you had best forget trying to go home anytime soon," said Piccolo.

"Why?" Atomique asked.

"Just stay here where it's safe. There are things going on that get ugly for the weaker sex," Piccolo said.

"Don't give me that crap," Chichi glared at him. "Unless you want to sleep in the wood shed!"

"I mean, that you should both remain here for now. It's not safe to travel back," said Piccolo.

"Because?" Chichi asked.

"More androids have been spotted," Piccolo said firmly. "And it's better if you stay here at the Son house. Goku can send word that you're here."

"Or the phone," Chichi said.

"Which seems to be busy," Atomique said. "What's going on here?"

"You'll learn soon enough. Just don't run off," said Piccolo. He strode out leaving Chichi and Atomique frustrated and wanting to know more.

"That's just LIKE him to scare people!" Chichi grumbled.

"But I have work to do! I can't just stay here," said Atomique.

"You can use the computer if you need to," Chichi said. "In Gohan's room. I bought him a network connection. And since he doesn't ALWAYS use it when he's… training, you might as well. And you might try the phone again, I'm sure there's a good reason why you can't get through… unless…"

"I don't like this at all," Atomique muttered, swallowing a mouthful of tea. "It's just… creepy."


	42. Vegeta and Bulma in the GR

**Royal Namekian Blues**

By Trynia Merin

**Vegeta and Bulma's Combat Exercises**

_**Written for those of you who demanded more Vegeta/Bulma, HERE IT IS! Sorry it took so long! I don't' own either one, but Toriyama does. I own Dr. Stellari, Fermi and Bohr, who don't appear but are mentioned in this chapter. Lemony Lime taste here!**_

* * *

Gohan kept his distance from Raditz. Neither spoke, but there seemed a silent understanding between them. Around Dr. Stellari Gohan was polite and kind, and she had helped him catch up with his science to Chichi's delight. Acting as a tutor to her son was a temporary measure, and it paid for room and board. Not to mention using Chichi's home computer kept her in touch with what remained of Capsules auxiliary factories. Raditz trained with Piccolo and defended the area, while Gohan trained the twins and Chichi and Stellari tended the ill Goku. They formed an unconventional family unit.

Gohan's reluctance to let Raditz stay had implemented this as a temporary buffer zone. Two futons could be laid on the floor for her sons, and she and Raditz shared the large Chinese box bed. As trust slowly blossomed between nephew and uncle, they were at least able to sit at table without any accusatory looks. Gohan's own eyes had seen his uncle protecting Goku, and that erased much but not all of the hatred.

Hence Raditz wearing Goku's extra clothes. Chichi had the idea that if Raditz dressed as a human, Gohan would be less terrified? It did help to some extent. Plus Dr. Stellari had no clothes but Chichi's old spare outfits. Every day she learned the diverting tasks of sewing and fixing things along with cooking for a whole small army. She still couldn't figure out how Chichi could afford to keep two saiyans fed. Piccolo had some of his own funds that his Mazuko clan had amassed. Then Chichi's father the Ox King had set up a trust fund for Gohan, and there was Chichi's dowry she had invested.

Raditz still drew a salary from Capsule. Fermi and Bohr had helped fetch groceries from the local market. They easily flew Chichi to and from, and Dr. Stellari had a driver's license and often took turns with the shopping. Rarified air and weighted clothes slowly unlocked Raditz vast potential, but he trained endlessly on his own when he was not working with the 'green man'. Gohan and Piccolo moved to perform their own training while Raditz worked with the twins. But there was a time where he would train Dr. Stellari in the ways of basic combat.

During the two days that Dr. Stellari and Lunch had spent with Nappa and Raditz, Vegeta and Bulma had been taking some quality time for themselves. She glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the Gravity chamber. Luckily the crude bunk made a good temporary guest quarters for her and Vegeta while staying here. For some reason Vegeta had insisted Bulma needed some basic combat training. As the mate of a Prince it was considered protocol. For the past week they had stayed in the GR under an ever increasing program from 1 up to 10 G's. Bulma had thought it insane at first, but after Vegeta's taunts of calling her a weakling she'd taken up his challenge. Trunks was in the care of her parents at their vacation home.

Vegeta had her pinned from behind as before. Bulma suddenly dropped forwards. Vegeta found it exceedingly difficult to keep a grip on her falling body. Then her thighs snaked out and latched around his legs. Jerking her whole body she toppled the mighty Saiyan on his side.

"Ugh, fool female," he snarled. Bulma untangled herself, and then aimed a kick at his shin. A tight band clamped around her ankle. She glanced back to see Vegeta gauntleted hand latched around her foot. Instantly she kicked at his forehead and face. However he would not release his grasp.

"Dammit," she grumbled.

"Remember what I taught you, woman," Vegeta urged. "You can escape. But the answer isn't so nice."

Bulma nodded. Instead of kicking his face she jammed her foot against his wrist. The spike of her pump heel collided with his thumb. Then she twisted her whole body in the opposite direction and managed to break his grip. Only to have him press her flat and pin her down again. She lay completely still under him for a long series of minutes. When Vegeta shifted, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his face from her hand reaching out. Point blank, purple energy flared directly into his eyes and nose.

"Drek," Vegeta cursed. His sensitive nose was completely useless from the direct flash up his nostrils. Since when could she generate any sort of ki? Around his neck he felt her arm latch and her fist to his neck. Squeezing hard in a half nelson or sleeper hold she was trying to apply pressure to the jugular vein and carotid artery. Simultaneously her thighs wrapped around his torso and tried to squeeze against his ribcage.

"Don't woman, you'll hurt yourself," Vegeta urged. "My bones are ten times as dense."

"I will find a way," she whispered.

"Doubtless you will. You're a far fiercer fighter then first I realized," Vegeta grunted. He still managed to wriggled out of her hold, and pin her flat under him.

"Damn it…"

"Enough woman, I tire of this," Vegeta grunted. It was his nonverbal cue that he was only playing. They had developed the code so she remembered the difference. Judging from his dilated nostrils and heavy breath, he was highly aroused.

She glanced up at him looming over her. Instead of armor, he wore gi. It was strange to see his muscular form clad in just workout clothes seeing him wearing armor so often. Low on his left breast a faded Vegetasei symbol bulged against the curve. All that remained of his Saiyan armor were the gloves and the boots. She glanced down at her own outfit, made of sturdy spandex, sleeveless and tight. One of the old fighting outfits of her husband had sufficed. She grasped a handful of his blue undershirt and felt the texture of the metal woven together tightly. Vegeta seemed far more energetic and composed then before.

"It suits you," she murmured.

"These are flimsy clothes, but they have their advantages," Vegeta grunted.

He sat down next to her, and then pulled her to sit in his lap. She buried her face in his hair, suddenly terrified of the unknown. For a week she'd worried about the possible retaliation from the Z warriors since Tien and Yamcha's attack.

Just then she heard the shrilling of something electronic. Bulma and Vegeta shared the same look of mutual irritation. "Just a moment," she said.

"Make it quick!" Vegeta growled impatiently. "I don't like interruptions."

"I still need to run Capsule. I mean Daddy's giving me more responsibility since I'm the Vice President," she reminded him.

"Do so, I'll be waiting," Vegeta answered, nudging her off his lap so she landed playfully on the floor.

"HEY!" she glowered at him. Vegeta gave her backside a playful swat when she got up, then dashed over towards the place where she heard her gym bag continuing to trill.

"Yes, yes I'm COMING, sheesh!" she growled at the offending electronic device. Fishing it out, she finally retrieved the flat company phone with the CC logo on it.

"Hello, VP Briefs…"

"Thank goodness!" came a frantic voice on the other end.

"Dr. Stellari… what's going on? Where have you been for the past forty eight hours! Dr. Melmac and Technician infra said you were missing!"

"I've been… well I met up with Raditz and Nappa while they were going ape," said Dr. Stellari.

"WHAT?" Bulma yelped. Vegeta peered over his shoulder, and winced. He overheard the statement and shook his head. Apparently he'd have to have a discussion with his two subordinates about taking their activities further from West City.

"It's all right, but I'm at the Son house," said Dr. Stellari.

"What are you doing THERE?" Bulma demanded. She began to orbit the GR, her blue eyes sparks of impatience. Vegeta snickered to himself about how much she resembled him at that moment. Yet his own interest was piqued.

"Goku brought Raditz, the boys and me. He says there have been more sightings of the androids and that it was safer…"

"WHAT? Why didn't Kakkarot TELL me?" Vegeta snarled, rushing towards the phone.

"Hold on, Vegeta. What was that you said?"

"I don't know! Goku said that he and Piccolo got word that Yamcha and Tien went missing, and that there were sightings of the androids…"

"Let me have that device!" Vegeta snapped, snatching it out of her hand. "You, Raditz mate?"

"Yes… your highness?" Dr. Stellari stammered nervously.

"You have Kakkarot call me NOW! I must speak to him!"

'But he and Raditz are out training…" said Dr. Stellari. "And he wouldn't tell me…"

"Typical! Damn it…"

"Wait a minute, Piccolo's here…" Dr. Stellari said. "He wants to talk to you, Prince…"

"Put him on!" said Vegeta.

"But what about…" Bulma growled. Vegeta waved her away with a gloved hand.

"Yes, what the hell is going on, Namekian?" Vegeta growled into the phone.

"I think you should tell us. Why are your soldiers smashing things up in ape form?"

"They aren't SUPPOSED to be so foolish! Is that what you're calling me about?"

"I just thought you'd like to know that Tien and Yamcha have gone missing. And that Goku figured that these android sightings which were near Capsule weren't safe for her and her kids," said Piccolo.

"Bulma! Have there been any happenings at Capsule?" Vegeta asked.

"If there were, I would have known," Bulma said. "But SOMEONE's hogging my executive line!"

"Stop jerking me around! What did you see?" asked Vegeta.

"That's what I'd like to know. I think it would be best if you joined Gohan and me as soon as you can. Trunks said he was already on his way this morning…"

"Since WHEN did he do anything without…?" Vegeta trailed off. Bulma grabbed his wrist, trying to get his attention.

"He left yesterday with Bliss. He didn't want to disturb you or me," said Bulma guiltily hanging her head. "He figured if anything major happened he'd signal you."

"I'm going to have to talk to that boy!" Vegeta snorted. "So Namekian, where is he?"

"He's in a place called Gingertown with Bliss," said Bulma.

"Gingertown, eh?" asked Piccolo. "That seems consistent with what I heard the other day. I was about to check that place out myself… with Gohan. If you'd like you can join us… unless you don't think it's necessary to have us weaklings in the way!"

"I'll be there if it's worth my while. Otherwise I've other matters to attend to. And tell that third class soldier of mine to stay put and keep an eye on Kakkarot," said Vegeta.

"So you know he's here?" asked Piccolo.

"He may stay. And keep Kakkarot from doing anything stupid," said Vegeta. "If he endangers himself before I've had the chance to have satisfaction, I won't be happy at all! Nobody will have Kakkarot but me!"

"I'll let him know. I think it might be worth your while to join us anyway, since Trunks did mention that one of the places that could see action was this 'Gingertown'. It's near that island in question," said Piccolo.

"I'll be there in two hours," Vegeta said. "I have some business here to tie up…"

"Fine. Goodbye," Piccolo said. There came a rustling, and then he heard the female voice of Raditz mate on the phone.

"May I speak to Dr. Briefs please?" asked Dr. Stellari.

"Do so. But I think it best if you remain there, considering what you carry is a precious commodity. Don't be foolish enough to put yourself in danger!" Vegeta snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"Your Saiyan brats, woman. Kakkarot has more sense then I imagined if there are Androids about. You will remain at Kakkarot's home with your mate, got it?" said Vegeta.

"But I don't get what is going on!" Bulma growled into his ear.

"Did Kakkarot give you any reason why?" asked Vegeta.

"Didn't Piccolo tell you, sire?" asked Dr. Stellari equally confused.

"Give me the phone, Vegeta," Bulma growled. Vegeta pulled a face and handed it back. "Yes, this is Bulma. Sorry about the confusion. I'm going to have to talk to Goku about acting without talking to his FRIENDS… no it's not YOUR fault. Just consider yourself on leave."

"All right…"

"I'll make sure you get some clothing and your computer stuff sent over via Capsule express," said Bulma. "Take care! And just let Goku take care of you!"

"All right," Dr. Stellari said. Bulma said her exit greetings, and then clicked off the phone. Vegeta stood with crossed arms, tapping a booted foot.

"What IS Kakkarot up to? I don't LIKE it when he acts smart," Vegeta glared at her.

"I don't' know either! I don't like it anymore then you do when Trunks doesn't tell me…"

"He's YOUR son," said Vegeta.

"EXCUSE me, it takes TWO to tango!" Bulma glared. Just then the phone mercifully interrupted again. Both of them groaned.

"WHAT?" Bulma shouted, clicking it open.

"Hi mom, sorry to disturb you," said Trunks raspy voice.

"What the HELL is going on boy!" snapped Vegeta, grabbing Bulma's arm and tugging her over so they both stood with the phone between them.

"Sorry Father. I didn't want to bother you and Mother. Bliss and I were investigating some 'sightings' we heard about in the local news. And then Goku suddenly appeared near us and asked us if we knew where Yamcha and Tien were…"

"Get to the point! Why didn't you TELL me that you were subversively…?" Vegeta snarled.

"It wasn't like that, Father. You don't like sneaking around bases. You told me yourself you wanted to face the Androids head on, didn't you?" Trunks asked.

"Have you found anything else?"

"Nothing really. Once Piccolo and Gohan get here, we'll see what's what. But Goku heard that Raditz and Nappa were transforming and he went to go investigate personally. Then he saw Dr. Stellari and her kids out in the wilderness and figured it was better if they were at his place. There HAVE been sightings of strange powerful beings. But they can't be sensed by our ki," said Trunks.

"Someone needs to freaking TELL me!" Vegeta snarled.

"I can handle it, Father. I know it's a Saiyan's prerogative to fight an enemy head on. That's what Bliss said. Till we actually SEE them, I figured that you wouldn't want to be informed," said Trunks.

"You were correct in that boy. Do your spying and report back to me. But next time TELL me what the hell you're up to! Remember whose side you're on!" Vegeta snapped. Bulma winced, shaking her head.

"Father I'm sorry. It's just that you didn't tell anyone that Nappa and Raditz were transforming," said Trunks quietly.

"I see your point, damn it. But a Prince doesn't need to explain his actions," said Vegeta ominously, wrinkling his brow. "And the whereabouts of Tien and Dim Sum are not my affair either!"

"That's what Raditz and Goku are doing. They're off to find them where they were last seen, and Krillen and Chiautzu are going along. Piccolo, Gohan and I are checking out the 'sightings'," said Trunks.

"I will join you in two hours. But next time you see fit to take initiative you must TELL me. You are the son of a Prince, and you owe your allegiance to me," Vegeta grunted. "Got it? I applaud your observance of our customs, but I won't tolerate the withholding of information that could be of advantage to me! You ASK me next time!"

"Right Father," said Trunks quietly.

"Or were you not telling me for some other reason, eh?" asked Vegeta. There was a long pause as Trunks breathed deeply.

"It's just that I don't want you to… die, Father. Not like you did in my universe," Trunks said.

"That will not happen. Have you so little faith in my abilities, boy?" Vegeta snickered. "Do have some respect. I shall finish combat exercises here, and leave Nappa to guard your mother. I will expect to have my share of the action."

"Father?" said Trunks.

"Try not to let the weaklings have TOO much fun if those tin cans should show their faces," said Vegeta. Bulma swallowed hard when he grunted farewell and clicked off the phone. He tossed it back to Bulma, who glared at him.

"What?" he snorted, seeing her anger.

"Vegeta, he's only trying to protect you," said Bulma.

"I don't NEED that boy's protection," said Vegeta angrily. "He forgets his place. He may be my brat, but he has MUCH to learn about Saiyan pride."

"I'm going to shower," Bulma mumbled.

"I shall join you," Vegeta said. Bulma raised a brow as he licked his lips.

She shivered; bare arms goosepimpling in the GR. Vegeta gently helped her to stand next to him. Power flared over them both to warm her. Was he still the same warrior that had once claimed Goku and the others were weaklings? Now he owed his hidden potential to the very one he had come to take away. The taste of such a good life with Vegeta was playing havoc with her sense of right and wrong.

If not for the grounding of what seemed 'right' through the bond he would be insane. He was still a ruthless Saiyan warrior. What would his father think of him now? It scarcely mattered since Prince Vegeta had altered the Saiyan order to include protecting weak creatures. Vegeta was trying to recreate planet Vegeta on earth, while still retaining enough human culture that they would not dissuade the humans. Still there were times when the Prince had killed an employee for insubordination. Something Bulma had turned a blind eye to out of love.

They quickly made use of the small shower. There were no movements to renew their bond, simply quiet attempts to wash each other's sweat away. This time Vegeta had let the female adjust the temperature. He wondered why she had not removed the robe from around herself.

"There, just step under that," she said, nudging him inside.

"I already KNOW your bathing customs!" Vegeta mumbled.

"You're hopeless," she groaned. She motioned for him to kneel on the floor. Vegeta did so, letting his body be battered by the hot rain. He groaned at the sensation of a cloth dragging over every inch of his skin. His nose wrinkled at the sickly smell of flowers dousing him.

"I can't stand that," he groaned.

"Sorry. Let's try something more masculine," Bulma apologized. Before he could look at her body she had ducked behind his hair. Plastered around him he looked similar to a character on an old TV show called Cousin It. Soon the flower scent vanished under a spicy musk that Vegeta could tolerate.

"I much prefer this to smelling like your fool mother's garden! What is this surfactant again, Woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Old spice. I wasn't thinking that your nose is…"

"Seven times as sensitive as your human one, and don't you forget it!" Vegeta answered. "And our hearing is twice as sensitive."

"I hate to think of how I must smell to you," she murmured, finishing soaping him off. Vegeta stood up, towering over her.

"Now your turn, woman," he laughed.

"That's not necessary," she stammered.

"Are you scared a monster like me will harm you, female?" Vegeta teased her. His harsh laugh made her wince. Yet his hands moved delicately over her body. She stood with her back to him, holding out the washcloth to him.

"I don't need that," Vegeta laughed. Instead his hands lathered the liquid soap between them and then rubbed the suds all over her. She yelped in shock at the sensation of him reaching around her from behind so he could scrub her chest, upper arms, then belly.

Inevitably his hands darted down and explored territory between her slender legs. Bulma arched her back, hissing breath out from clenched teeth. While his left hand crossed over her chest and cupped a breast, his right index finger found a fun activity. A sharp nip on her earlobe followed, and then Vegeta dropped to one knee. "Good god, what are you doing… here?"

"Reminding you of who's your Master," Vegeta whispered in her ear. "This is but a small sample of the pleasure I give you as the mate of the Prince of all Saiyans. Reminding you that I'm not some mindless animal or brute as your idiotic friends seem to think of me."

"You are, and you aren't," Bulma choked, gripping his wrist. Vegeta at first though she was trying to pull his hand from its current obsession. Yet he felt her guiding his probing fingers. Shaking legs wouldn't let her stand up. As she pitched downwards, Vegeta strong hand stopped her. He knelt behind her.

Bulma felt hands arresting her fall. Glancing down she saw her legs straddling his muscular thighs. Hard pectorals flexed against her back. Sharp teeth seized the nape of her neck, hot breath fanning it with volcanic intensity. Vegeta slipped his index and middle fingers over the center of her attentions while simultaneously joining them. Bulma jerked forwards against the arm clasped over her chest. In such a position her body and his were merged in ways that defied all previous pleasures.

"Remember when I first told you this was how Saiyans mate, Bulma?" Vegeta whispered. "I do things your way and it's only fair you should see it from MY perspective."

"Mmm, remind me," she whispered, tears blurring her vision with his ministrations.

"Oh yes, you suit me VERY well," Vegeta purred, groaning at the force of her body. Bulma let out a loud groan then felt his tongue lapping up the blood oozing from the nape of her neck. Mercilessly Vegeta raked pleasure and gave her so much in return. Quickly the tension and itching ache mounted inside. Then she quivered for all she was worth. In her ear she heard his loud roar vibrating through both their bodies.

Blinding radiance exploded behind her eyes. Thousands of silver shards of pleasure and pain burst along every nerve ending. Then she heard herself panting and her own heart thumping. Only his back braced her weak body up along with his arm across her chest. Vegeta nipped at her shoulders, and then removed his hand. She panted through the tears and the soft gentle swipes of a soft tongue lapping up her blood that remaind.

Vegeta carried her out of the bedroom into the living room area of the GR. Holding her off her feet, he flickered his tongue over the bite mark, then pulled her face to nip his jugular. Bulma instinctively buried her teeth in his flesh, forcing herself to swallow his thick rich blood. It contained more oxygen then hers, giving her the strength to keep up with him while bonding them together. Just what the nature of her powers was eluded him, but he knew she'd be strong enough to carry the offspring he'd planted in her womb.

"Be proud, that you're mine," he whispered.

"And you're MINE," she added as he set her down on the sofa, and sat at her side.

"You're mine alone, female," he purred, possessively wrapping his arms around her. "And nobody on this world or any will dispute that."

"You're MINE too," Bulma nodded. "Even though my friends might think you're a monster, you're my husband."

"You are loyal to me, Bulma," he whispered. "The sacrifice of your culture and friendships can be harsh, but you must remember our bond cannot be broken."

"Never Vegeta," she whispered. "I'm with you to the end."

* * *

Elsewhere at the secret Saiyan training facility, Nappa had brought his woman Lunch back from the wild. They were getting down to business in the small capsule house near the GR complex where Bulma and Vegeta had spent their last week. However the inevitable happened once more as Nappa gently pulled the red nightgown off his woman.

Nappa heard the scream after the sneeze. As vulnerable as her he saw the frightened blue haired Lunch squirming against him. His first impulse was to stop that awful racket. "Woman, be quiet!"

"What… who…" she stammered.

"It's Nappa, woman. I'm not going to hurt you," Nappa barked, grabbing her wrists lightly.

"You… what…"

"Shh,' Nappa hissed. He moved back from her, but held her back with one hand.

"I… were you and me going to…" she asked.

"You and I need to chat, woman," said Nappa quietly. "This is getting to be a real pain. I'm going to level with you once and for all."

"But why…"

"Simple. You and me are sex partners. I've been screwing you since that first time. But since I like you, I'm not going to hurt you, got it?" Nappa said firmly.

"You were with me? Then this baby…"

"Is yours and mine. I wanted the brat, and I want you. But you keep sneezing and going blue just before we're gonna do it. And I think it's time you learned ol' Nappa isn't gonna harm his woman," said Nappa.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm strong enough to beat the crap out of anyone who'd lay a finger on you. I like you WAY too much to let anything bad happen to you, so forget any thoughts in that little blue head of yours about me doing something nasty. You please me, and you're fine. I don't mistreat my women despite what you might hear," Nappa said.

"You've never… taken me like this," she whispered.

"We can change that," said Nappa.

"But I hardly know you," Launch squeaked.

"I won't bite hard," Nappa said, stroking her cheek. She yelped then giggled as his tail darted out and tickled her ribs.

"That's so cute and furry," she laughed, lightly taking hold of it.

"You like it? Cause it likes you," Nappa teased. Lunch tittered at the tail suddenly darting into dangerous territory.

"You naughty man…" she yelped.

"C'mere girl. I'm not gonna hurt ya. In fact you're going to see just how much fun we can have if you submit," Nappa urged. Lunch trembled at the caress of a huge hand on her delicate cheek. Nappa leaned forwards. Timidly she turned her face to the side and offered a kiss to him. Rough lips and his moustache tickled. Yet he did not hurt her. Rather he pulled her to straddle his lap, securing her in place with his tail.

"Relax little girl, cause I'm going to give you the ride of your life," Nappa laughed. Quick touches of his hands in all the right places caused her to moan with untold pleasure.

So when he finally put her hand on where he most wanted, her nervous blue eyes looked at his, dark with desire. It was not at all what it was like when she slept with Master Roshi. He had been one that would look and drool at her. Then his touches and gropes would tickle, and his quick attempts would only bring momentary pleasure. They'd sleep tangled up with his head in her breasts. She was glad Master Roshi was just turned on by looking, and nothing else. He was a kind and gentle lover but she longed for something more substantial. Blushing she allowed him access to her delicate body. Nappa laughed with the ease at which she accepted him and then began to sate his needs. Lunch squealed and pressed her hands to his chest, riding along with glee. It didn't take long to bring her to a shattering climax where she cried his name.

"That was fun," she giggled.

"Want more?" Nappa leered.

"Uh huh!" Lunch laughed, leaning forward to kiss him. Nappa rolled her over, and they soon filled the capsule house with cries of joy.


	43. Brother How Art Thou?

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_**Brother How Art Thou?**_

By Trynia Merin aka StarbearerTM

_Notes: This chapter is for Butterfly V who suggested that I have a chapter on Raditz and Goku's talk, and Gohan questioning Dr. Stellari about her marriage to Raditz. So thanks for the suggestions! And Sarawardly I am so glad I'm helping inspire you to write again! That means a lot! And thanks to all my other reviewers who have encouraged me to continue this!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama created it, and Funimation and Toei Animation Co. own it! I only own my fanchars Dr. Stellari, Fermi and Bohr and the story idea! Please don't sue me because I'm not looking to get rich!_

_

* * *

While Vegeta and Bulma tried to sort out what was going on, Goku and his brother Raditz blasted full speed to a special training location. As Goku glanced sidelong he struggled to see the similarities between himself and the silent sober Saiyan. Yet he had glimpses of hope in the pleasant and gentle demeanor Raditz displayed around Fermi and Bohr. Unknown to Raditz and Stellari, Goku had spied on them most of the last 2 days. He bid his time till just the right moment to approach Stellari to determine if she was happy or not. Chichi would scold him for his subterfuge, but Goku knew it would be worth it if he could prove to her and his friends that Raditz had indeed turned over a new page in his life._

Most importantly Goku had to prove to Gohan that his uncle was different. He did not envy Stellari who would face Gohan's pointed questions. He could just envision the tension he had left back home with Chichi. Nevertheless he had faith in his wife's ability to keep the peace. Besides Piccolo was there to make sure Gohan had a source of comfort. Chichi would most likely side with Dr. Stellari if arguments and tempers heated.

Raditz kept his own council. For the past hour he had nothing of import to say because he was so shocked at Goku's ready acceptance. Just when he thought he had Goku figured out, his brother blew all his theories to rubble by some unpredictably NICE behavior. Raditz didn't DO nice. To him, such things were as alien as the world he now inhabited. Although Vegeta and Bulma struggled to indoctrinate him and Nappa into Earth culture, he reminded them they were Saiyans foremost. All they had to do was keep from killing any Earthlings Bulma told them not to, and not arouse suspicion of the Z fighters. That didn't stop Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa from finding sport by picking off unsuspecting strangers or those foolish enough to try and sabotage or attack Capsule. Of the three, Raditz was the most shaken in his ways.

Now he wondered what was to happen next. Goku most likely wanted to try some brotherly bonding activity. Just what it would entail unnerved Raditz? He loathed the idea of his brother's forgiveness, thinking it weak. However, he had seen the evidence of Kakkarot's ascension with his own eyes and scouter. Fortunately Bulma had been able to whip up a substitute. Yet it was not the same. The green lens still covered his left eye with a dark field, but Raditz was accustomed to it as much as Stellari was used to wearing glasses. How ironic to call her blindness a 'weakness' when he was ki blind without the device?

Finally Raditz mustered the desire to ask, "Where are we going… Kakkarot…"

"My name's Son Goku, okay? Could you just call me that please?" Goku shuddered as if Raditz had insulted him.

Wincing, Raditz berated himself for his carelessness. Despite Goku's rejection of his native culture, Raditz knew he had to respect Kakkarot's choices. At least as far as his wife Dr. Stellari insisted. Or else he'd hear her protests for weeks, and endure sleeping on a sofa, or alone in his large bed. If there was one thing Raditz loathed it was being without his mate. Saiyan Third class were considered weaklings for forming lasting mating bonds. Yet they considered mating something of importance, even though they pretended to be callous and uncaring amongst their peers, secretly they held affections. They did not wear their hearts on their sleeves like the foolish Humans of Earth. Such open display of feelings was extremely uncomfortable to any Saiyan. Especially the Prince of them all.

"Apologies… Goku. It's not easy to change the habits of a lifetime. But you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Raditz rasped, blazing a trail of ki around himself. So far it blew his comprehension how Goku could easily fly at his speed.

"Yeah, but everyone can change," said Goku with a disarming smile.

"You're unbelievable you know. Such power… I can't comprehend…" Raditz shook his head.

"A lot has happened, Raditz. And there's a lot you can learn, and a lot we need to talk about. So I thought we could spar up ahead," he indicated with a pointed finger below. Hills rolled under vast stretches of forest, where dinosaurs roamed still. In the cities few dinosaurs dared tread but around West Province 429, they were still plentiful.

"Me spar with YOU? But such things would be ridiculous," Raditz snorted.

"Raditz, we need to get some stuff straight. So let's just land here, and we can hash it out okay?" Goku said sternly, his brows lowering. Raditz blinked in momentary shock at the familiarity of the expression. The change on his brother's face was not lost on the earth bound Saiyan, and Goku frowned.

"Here," said Goku, suddenly stopping his flight and tumbling head over boots to plummet from flight. Raditz shook his head and banked down headfirst. Just before reaching the ground he righted himself and landed on both booted feet.

"Not a bad place. You spar here often with the Green man and your boy?" asked Raditz, glancing around at the open field rimmed with mountains and trees.

"It's far away from the home. Chichi complains I scare the neighbors in the village too much sometimes. Piccolo and Gohan and I come here to train for the Androids. You like it?" Goku asked.

"It is acceptable," Raditz said, glancing around. He felt unsure of what Goku was trying to achieve. Feeling woefully inadequate in the face of his brother who was light years ahead of him in power.

"I'm sorry I broke that scouter of yours," said Goku. "But I see you've gotten another. You shouldn't rely on that toy. It got you messed up last time."

"And I suppose YOU have a better idea, Kak… I mean Goku?" Raditz asked, trying to make sure he used the right name.

Goku chuckled at the correction and rubbed the back of his neck with one large hand. It was a nervous gesture that he did since childhood. Raditz at the same moment had lifted his own hand to side underneath his long cascade of hair. Both brothers suddenly peered at one another in shock. They were facing each other and mutual confusion shifted over their faces. For a second Raditz permanent frown was replaced with wide-eyed wonder as he looked at Goku.

"Not you too," said Raditz with a groan.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Father always said I looked like an IDIOT when I did that," Raditz mumbled. "Whenever I wasn't sure of something he hated how I'd scratch my neck. He said it made me look like a weak buffoon…"

"He did?" Goku blinked. "I guess I kinda freak you out don't I? Looking like Bardock and all…"

"How much… do you know?" Raditz asked defensively, backing away.

"Your wife told me," Goku grinned disarmingly, still scratching his neck.

"Infernal woman," Raditz groaned.

"They kinda do that, don't they? I mean being married's sure strange. I've been with Chichi for about six years… and it still takes getting used to. I bet you didn't ever think you'd get married huh?" asked Goku. He dropped to a squat, extending one long leg while crouching on the other. From one side to the other he stretched. Raditz shrugged and began his own series of slow arcing movements to warm his muscles up. Both very different but both with the same aim.

"Vegeta uses that same fighting style I've noticed. But a bit different. Is it Saiyan?" asked Goku.

Raditz stopped in mid pose, blinking at Goku. "I suppose you could say so. Doubtless YOUR earth style is far different from mine. But who trained you?"

"Kami," Goku shrugged. "And King Kai. I trained for almost a year in ten times gravity. Took me only a bit of time to learn what would take 20 years on Earth."

"But you... the Legendary… I cannot fathom it," Raditz blinked. Goku swung from side to side, throwing either arm out as he flexed his waist. Raditz long hair blew like a banner.

"You might wanna tie that up. Yamcha's hair gets him into trouble, and so does Gohan's," said Goku as he grabbed a piece of string from his pocket.

"Don't be ridiculous," Raditz snorted.

"Aw c'mon, you don't want someone grabbing you and throwing you around with that do you?" Goku stopped him, moving behind him and grabbing a length of Raditz long mane.

"Idiotic…" Raditz grunted but stood still, wondering how he had the patience to deal with such nonsense. But he had to admit Goku was right. IT didn't' take long for Goku to tie it back.

"There you go. You can keep your armor on. It'll help with training. Though some weighted clothes might not be a bad idea," Goku said.

"That vest and boots are more then just armor then," Raditz pointed to his shirt.

"Oh this? You guessed huh?"

"I thought it was rather feeble Earth armor. But it has the same design as Namekian garments. They are legendary for their clothing generation techniques, even as far away as they are," Raditz said. "Now are we going to talk or fight?"

"I'll go easy on you," Goku said, standing in a crouch with one hand forward, the other back. Raditz automatically took up a stance with both hands over his head, feet at shoulder spread.

"Humph," Raditz mumbled as he prepared for a long sparring session. He knew what Goku was trying to do, and respected him for it. Because the next few hours were indeed vigorous.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chichi tried to make sure the new occupants of the Son household were well looked after. Unfortunately it was easier said then done. After the chilling look Piccolo had given her, Dr. Stellari had kept a low profile in the small sitting room. Fermi and Bohr were off elsewhere with Gohan, teaching him to throw a baseball. Inside the house, Chichi looked at the brooding older woman. Although Atomica Stellari had ten years on Chichi, she lacked vital experience. Namely with being happily married to one man. Sure Atomica Stellari had two six-year-olds, but she had just entered into a marital bond with a Saiyan. Something Chichi had way more experience with.

"What's bothering you?" Chichi asked, resting a hand on Atomica's arm. The cup of tea she held rattled against the saucer.

"I'm more of a coffee drinker. But since you went to the trouble of making this…"

"We've got instant, wait a minute," Chichi said. She came back in a blink with a new cup of water brewing with instant steaming java. Atomica Stellari gratefully took the cup in exchange.

"Thank you. I know it sounds like I'm bitching, but…"

"Bitch away, you've got every right to. Considering what your husband's putting you through it's nothing. Believe me I know what you're going through," said chichi quickly. She sat down next to Atomica Stellari, who sipped the decaf coffee with relish.

"Decaf. Figured you'd slip me that. But the taste is fine," she nodded. "

"You can't have caffeine with two babies on the way," Chichi said.

"Hmm, this is my second," Atomica Stellari said.

"But your first baby with someone from Goku's family," Chichi said, obviously avoiding the word 'Saiyan'.

Noting the omission, Atomica's brain tried to figure out her reasons. Perhaps it was because of what the unpleasantness of the word held. Savage, blood thirsty, everything Goku was not. Yet genetically he was. Nevertheless he was the kindest, gentlest being on the face of the Earth along with being the fiercest fighter. "You're right. Was it hard?"

"Yes, and no," Chichi laughed. "You need to eat a lot obviously. That's why you should make sure to keep your strength up."

"I've seen Bulma give birth. She almost died," said Atomica Stellari.

"Huh, those idiots didn't have the decency to call someone with experience. Stupid customs. But who am I to complain. It's not like Bulma takes my advice anyhow," Chichi shrugged.

"What DO you suggest? Is it because you're stronger physically then Bulma is that Gohan gave you no problems?" asked Atomica Stellari.

'He gave me problems, all right. But what happened with Bulma?" asked Chichi.

Atomica Stellari told her in detail what had transpired, and what Raditz had done to assist. Chichi chuckled with the image of Raditz acting as a birth coach. Atomica's feeling of dread temporarily abated with the sound of laughter. To know someone else had faced what she was about to made it a bit easier to take. She leaned close and asked, "Didn't you ever have… problems if Gohan saw the full moon?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Babies with tails… transform if they see the full moon," said Atomica Stellari.

"You mean…" Chichi trailed off. "Goku wasn't making that up… oh my goodness… I'm glad they took it off!"

"If they don't see the full moon it's not an issue," said Stellari, grasping her hand.

"Thank Kami we went to bed early," said Chichi, wiping sweat from her brow. "But you and this… Raditz… I still can't believe he's Goku's brother."

"Birth brother," said Stellari. "Neither knew the other existed till… a few years ago."

"I know he scared my Gohan to death. But if my Goku trusts that he can be brought here… and seeing him having a wife and children, he wouldn't dare do anything…"

"If he did, he'd have hell to pay from me," said Stellari.

"Good for you," Chichi said, squeezing her hand. "Don't let that guy push you around."

"I don't. You grab the tail…"

"I realized THAT at a young age. I knew that if I grabbed Goku's tail he lost his power. It held true for Gohan. If he stepped out of line, all I'd have to do was touch his tail and he stopped. Worked better then a spanking," Chichi said. "But I hated the thought of hurting my little boy."

"Thank goodness you can stand up to psychic twins," chuckled Stellari.

"They're children. You just have to give them discipline. Even if they ARE physically grown up," Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Raditz has his moments. You probably will be relieved to know that he has the same table manners as Goku."

"Huh, figures," Chichi giggled.

"I just hate not knowing what's going on. Relying on others to defend me when I'm used to fighting," said Stellari.

"Who says you can't defend yourself. I might not fight anymore, but I can still do so if my Gohan and I are threatened. If you like I can show you a few things," Chichi said.

"Raditz has taught me some of his martial arts for defense. But I am capable of defending myself if need be," said Stellari.

"But your sons learning martial arts…"

"That's the only way to control their powers," said Stellari. "I don't WANT them to fight."

"I can't stop Goku from teaching Gohan!"

"You can't stop him from his powers. If his power is not controlled it could destroy him and you," said Stellari.

"But he didn't NEED to know," Chichi whispered.

"Like it or not its there. It's potential, and if he doesn't master it and tame it now, he won't. And it could corrupt. Better that he learns to subdue it and have the choice to NOT fight," said Stellari.

"How can you say that?" asked Chichi.

"Because I know," said Stellari, glaring at her with the same anger. Chichi and Stellari exchanged lethal dark eyed stairs, their teeth gritting. Tension crackled through the room, and then suddenly stopped when Chichi started to laugh.

"You're made of stern stuff," Chichi shook her head, continuing to laugh. "That look on your face would scare the HELL out of Goku."

"I can't think of anyone ELSE who could keep him in line but you," said Stellari. "You two are exact opposites but you BELONG together like some matched set."

"If I don't, who will?" Chichi shrugged. "And I think this Raditz is a better man for having you to keep him in line. Was he REALLY as fierce as…?"

"Yes. But he claims Saiyan women are just as tough. From the little he's heard of you, I don't' think he'd have done what he would have if YOU were there. You'd kick his ass," laughed Stellari.

"Well, you said you wanted to use the computer. It's in Gohan's room. I'll just tidy up here, and you can go do your work for the day," said Chichi brightly. Stellari rose to her feet and followed the other woman back towards Gohan's bedroom. Soon the scientist was fast at work checking emails over the desktop unit.

A knock sounded at the door an hour later, and she turned to see her twins carrying a tray of cookies, and a jug of milk. Next to them stood Gohan carrying a tray with glasses. Fermi called out, "Mommy, you look like you could use a snack…"

"We brought ours to share with you," Bohr added.

"Hey there boys, you being good guests…. Oh, hi Gohan. I hope it's not a problem I'm using your computer…"

"It's okay, Miss Stellari. Mom told me you'd be back here," Gohan said politely, inclining his head. The twins moved over to the desk, while Gohan set down the tray with glasses. The cookies were placed down, and he poured milk for all four of them. While Dr. Stellari tried to get up, Fermi moved over and climbed up on her lap while Bohr and Gohan grabbed pillows to throw on the floor around her.

"Don't move Mom, you're the grownup, you get the chair," Fermi scolded her. She slung her arm around his back and held him in place on her lap while Gohan held a glass of milk over for her.

"I don't mind, Ma'am," Gohan said, pushing hair out of his face. "My mom told me you could help me with my science homework… I'm behind cause of Mr. Piccolo's training."

"Yeah, mom's really smart with Chemistry," Fermi said.

"Very VERY smart," Bohr stuck his chest out. "Like Mrs. Bulma!"

"Boys, that's sweet of you, but I am just another Capsule scientist. Any smart person can become a scientist if they work hard enough. Nothing exceptional about me, except I've got two handsome strong men as my boys," she said, squeezing Bohr's shoulder and hugging Fermi.

"Aw MOM, that's embarrassing!" Fermi groaned.

"Mom does THAT to me all the time," Gohan made a face. "Say guys, do you mind if I talk with your mom alone?"

"What's going on?" asked Bohr.

"You look mad or something," Fermi said.

"Gohan, you do look like you need to talk. Why don't you two young men go and see if you can help Aunt Chichi in the kitchen. She's going to need lots of help cooking dinner for all of us," said Stellari. Gohan nodded.

"Mom would REALLY appreciate it. And Mister Piccolo said he'd like to spar with you guys to see how much you know," said Gohan.

"Mr. Green man?" Bohr giggled. "Sure."

"He's Mr. Piccolo silly," Fermi glared at him. He rolled his eyes at Gohan.

"I don't think he'd like being called that. He's Mr. Piccolo, okay?" Gohan said firmly.

"Sorry," Bohr whispered with wide eyes.

"It's okay. I'll chat with your mom, and then come join you, okay?" Gohan said.

"Mommy?" Bohr asked, glancing from Gohan's intense stare to their mother's.

"Go ahead boys, I'll be fine. Gohan and I have some things to talk about. He's got some questions about what's been going on, and I think he needs some answers," said Stellari.

"About Daddy?" whispered Bohr. Gohan's eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

"He doesn't hurt mommy. We make SURE of that," Fermi said darkly, glaring at Gohan with challenge on his face. "We wouldn't let ANYONE hurt mom, okay?"

"Fermi, relax. Go help Aunt Chichi, please. Bohr, don't worry. I'll be fine," said Stellari sternly. "This has NOTHING to do with you guys. It's something that Gohan and I need to talk about."

"I'm not going to hurt your Mommy, okay?" Gohan reassured them. "I just want to talk to her about stuff okay?"

"Okay," Bohr nodded, kissing her cheek. Fermi slid off her lap and glared at Gohan.

"Go, please. Like a big boy, do what mommy says?" Stellari glared at them with a firm voice.

"C'mon," Bohr whispered. Bohr grabbed his sleeve and dragged him out. Gohan shut the door and walked over to sit on the stool by his bed. He looked expectantly at Stellari, folding his hands and bumping his heels against the stool.

"I'm sorry to be rude and all, Ma'am, but I need to know why," Gohan said. "And I don't want to upset Fermi and Bohr, but…"

"Gohan, I knew you were going to ask me this!" Stellari swallowed hard, unnerved by his stern but innocent glare. "I don't know what to tell you. Except that you've every right to demand to know why. Your father told me everything… about what happened to you."

"He did," Gohan asked, swallowing a mouthful of milk.

"Yes, before he brought us here," said Dr. Stellari. "And I've seen it…"

"How?" Gohan whispered, almost dropping his glass. Stellari reached over and grasped it with reasonably fast reflex.

"Let me back up, Gohan. I know this is VERY hard for you, and I want you to know that I don't want to stay here with him if it makes you uncomfortable," said Dr. Stellari. "What happened was inexcusable. And I won't sit here and make up some lame story trying to get him off the hook. I know what he's capable of."

"Do you?" asked Gohan.

"Yes," she said.

"And I swear to you that nothing like that WILL happen again."

Gohan wiped tears out of his eyes, and started to heave in and out. He gasped, "He was a monster… and now you're married to him like my mommy and daddy are. How… I just can't understand it really good. Cause I have nightmares about him… and yet he doesn't LOOK the same… but he is…"

"Gohan I swear he won't hurt you. I wouldn't LET him hurt anyone!" Stellari said firmly, grabbing Gohan's shoulder.

"My Daddy talked to me about this, and I don't get it," Gohan sniffled. Dr. Stellari leaned over him, not sure if she should hug him. Reaching out her arms she moved over and hugged him tightly. Gohan didn't shrink away. Rather he leaned into the embrace and wrapped his arms around her neck. His nose snuffled into her neck as Dr. Stellari rubbed his back and shushed him.

"I'm sorry Gohan. I know what he did. And I'd rather die myself then let it happen again. What I did was to make sure he wouldn't harm anyone. That somehow I could…" Stellari blurted out.

"Mom says that sometimes women try to change men they marry. But Mr. Piccolo…" Gohan whispered into her ear. "I know you're a good person, but how could you let him… I mean I know Ms. Bulma and Vegeta make a baby together, but that makes no sense either! I mean Krillen and I fought with him on Namek… and he was just mean and evil cause of what Freiza did…"

"You're so young to try to get all this, Gohan," she whispered, hugging him as if he were Fermi or Bohr. "I don't expect you to understand."

"I… I'm trying," Gohan whimpered. "But it's HARD."

"I know, kid believe me," said Dr. Stellari. "But the only way I can explain it is to look at Vegeta and Bulma…"

"Trunks said that his mom and Vegeta were together and married, and had him. And that it had happened already here in our time. I sensed the energy of the baby growing inside Mrs. Bulma's tummy, but it was so hard to believe. And she had that bite on her neck," Gohan blurted out. "Why?"

"I can't explain why women are drawn to men, it's just something that happens with grown ups. We don't get it either. Sometimes it's not a good reason except for selfishness that some men and women get together and marry. Other times it's because they see something in the other that they can take the bad with the good. With Raditz, I took that chance," she whispered. "I think that's why Bulma and Vegeta are together."

"But you let him around your kids?" Gohan sniffled.

"You were around Piccolo for a whole year. And your father and him were enemies," said she quietly, stroking Gohan's hair. Gohan pulled back, blinking at her. He struggled to understand but his eyes gleamed with confusion and anger still.

"I know but it's still so horrible," Gohan swallowed. "It's hard to believe that HE… could stop being mean."

"I wouldn't dream of letting my kids get hurt. For a while I didn't even have Raditz around them. Till I knew he could be trusted," said Stellari.

"Why him? Why did you make babies with him?" asked Gohan.

"I don't' have good answers for that. But I felt attracted to him. I won't lie to you, Gohan. Something about his eyes just… it was like I saw a scared person who was looking for guidance. And when he and I were together, he was gentle and kind. And then he asked me to marry him," she said, struggling for the right words.

"And you said yes?" Gohan asked.

"He said he wanted to find a woman, so he could start a family. I don't think a man who was going to hurt people would bother trying to find a wife and kids," Stellari breathed deeply. Gohan sat at arm's length, sniffling into the tissues he grabbed. He handed a few to her.

"That's sure weird. You're comparing him to Mr. Vegeta. I see what you're trying to do, and it makes logical sense, but still my heart can't just forgive him," Gohan mumbled.

"Maybe not. But your dad seemed to accept him. And Raditz couldn't believe it either. He truly thought that your father deserved to kill him for what he did. And couldn't get why Goku would dare forgive the past," said Stellari.

"You mean to tell me he was sorry for what he did?" Gohan breathed.

"Yes. He hates himself for it. First he hated himself for being weak and feeling human emotions. Then when he was dead, he met up with many people he'd hurt. And he was forced to confront all the horrors he'd caused. In Hell," she said.

"Really?" Gohan blinked.

"Yes. He and Nappa were brought back with the Dragon Balls when Bliss made a wish. Nappa's Bliss' father. And Raditz was brought back too, because they're loyal to Prince Vegeta," said Stellari.

"Wait, they were WISHED back?" Gohan stammered. "How, and who's Bliss?"

"She is a Saiyan. She was a member of the crew of someone named Turles…."

"Turles? Oh MAN, he was rotten!" Gohan growled. "That MONSTER hurt my dad, and my friends!"

"The Red Ribbon army captured her. And they hurt her and did unspeakable things to her, and to me," said Stellari.

"You? What did they do?" asked Gohan. "My daddy said they were evil."

"Experiments. On me, and on Bliss. She was kept like an animal in a cage when I first saw her years ago. When Turles tree exploded she was thrown off the ship, and landed nearby. The Red Ribbon soldiers found her and brought her in. I was just a young scientist then. They had captured several of us who knew special technologies and forced us to work for them," said Dr. Stellari.

"You were in the Red Ribbon army?" Gohan gasped, blinking at her. "How horrible!"

"It wasn't my choice, but it was that or die. And there was one man who was kind to me. The man who was my first husband. Dr. Rutherford Stellari Scarlet. He was another scientist who knew about how to enhance human strength through special experiments. Both of us were part of a project to take human genes and push them to their limits. I was one of the subjects that survived. And so was he," said she.

"Ugh…"

"And then I stumbled across Bliss. I was supposed to work with her, to try and train her to be human. But instead I freed her. And for that I was punished severely. And there were other bad things during that time. Bliss helped me escape the Red Ribbon army, and she helped me and my sons find our way to Capsule, and that's where I've been ever since," she said, letting the story come out.

"There's a whole lot you aren't telling me it sounds like. But I had no idea," said Gohan softly. "It sounds terrible."

"That's why Bliss and I are friends. And why Raditz didn't hurt me. I knew what Saiyans were like. Because Bliss told me about the monster named Freiza who enslaved her whole race and who destroyed her whole world," said Stellari.

"You… wait you know?" he panted.

"Yes," Stellari nodded. "And Raditz told me as well. Bliss was just a baby when it happened. Her father and mother were off world. Her mother on another world raised her. When she was old enough, she joined Turles crew. Nobody but he knew she was a Saiyan."

"He was a horrible man," Gohan growled.

"Yes. But to Bliss he was a parent. It's hard to tell you that there was good in all. But Turles valued Saiyan children. At least that's what Bliss said. He was always kind and good to her. She never knew any other way. I can't expect you to grasp all this," said Stellari as Gohan sat next to her on his stool. Cookies were mere crumbs and the milk was all but drained from the large pitcher by this time.

"I can't imagine that awful Turles as a nice guy," Gohan complained.

Dr. Stellari tucked a bit of hair behind his ear, feeling the texture, which was fully human. Gohan had the same eyes as his father, but his mother's hair and features. Still she saw tension existing in his small frame, clad in the blue mystery tribal uniform identical to Piccolo's.

* * *


	44. 19 and 20 Goku's countdown

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_**Unknown Dangers**_

By Trynia Merin aka StarbearerTM

_Notes: This chapter is for Butterfly V who suggested that I have a chapter on Raditz and Goku's talk, and Gohan questioning Dr. Stellari about her marriage to Raditz. So thanks for the suggestions! And Sarawardly I am so glad I'm helping inspire you to write again! That means a lot! And thanks to all my other reviewers who have encouraged me to continue this!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama created it, and Funimation and Toei Animation Co. own it! I only own my fanchars Dr. Stellari, Fermi and Bohr and the story idea! Please don't sue me because I'm not looking to get rich!

* * *

_

"That's quite a story, Professor," said a deep voice just inside the door. Dr. Stellari gasped as she leapt up. Piccolo himself stood in a corner with his arms folded. He peered at her from beneath a turban, his eyes dark and cold.

Stellari shuddered in terror, memories flooding her mind of blinding pain. A lance of spiraling fire that shot through her stomach burned brightly. Tears dripped down her cheeks as memories not her own rushed through.

"It's… it's you…" Stellari gasped, holding her hand to her abdomen. She backed away, her hands over her belly.

"Interesting, you seem petrified of me, Professor," Piccolo said as he glanced at her sternly. "Why would that be?"

"Mr. Piccolo, you heard?" Gohan asked, leaping up.

"You… you're the green man… oh my god…" Stellari panted.

"Are you okay… Mr. Piccolo what are you doing to her?" Gohan gasped, helping her to stand. Her eyes were huge with fear, her whole body trembling as she held up her hands in a defensive posture.

"Nothing. It's her own thoughts that are making her freak like that. But there's a good reason why and she knows what it is."

"You heard what we were talking about…" she stammered.

"Every word. Very nice, Professor. But I've got a hard time swallowing it. I have to admit it explains a LOT about you and your friend though," Piccolo grunted. He strode over to where she stood, squeezing Gohan's shoulder tightly.

"You're scaring her, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said, as he moved protectively before her. "Relax, he won't hurt you."

"I only know what I know, sir," said Stellari, trembling in fear. He glared down at her, and then stood a mere foot from her.

"Yes. And it looks like it was a good lesson too, if you learned the way I think you did," said Piccolo.

"Piccolo, stop it!" Gohan shouted. "You might hurt her and the babies!"

"Sit down Professor. And Gohan, you sit down too," said Piccolo firmly. "I've no quarrel with the woman. I just want some answers for myself."

"Mr. Piccolo, she can't hurt you or me," said Gohan with a shake of his head. "Sit down Mrs., okay. Piccolo won't hurt you."

"She's not my enemy. But that doesn't make her any less dangerous," Piccolo grunted. "For an ex Red Ribbon Army operative."

"You know, don't you," she said.

"I want you to tell me EVERYTHING you know about the Red Ribbon army. Now," said Piccolo sternly.

"All right then, Mr. Piccolo," she said, not sure of what to call him. Gohan sighed; grasping Dr. Stellari's shaking hand and squeezing it. Sheer Terror ran through her.

"I guess that will do. I won't hurt you or your offspring. That's not how I operate," Piccolo snorted. "You've got no argument with me. I just want information. And since you were kind enough to tell Gohan here the truth, you'll do the same with me, got it?"

"Mr. Piccolo! She's scared to death! Why are you being so mean?" Gohan reproved him.

"Don't argue with me, Gohan. You know as well as I do why I've got every right to be wary. But since Goku brought you here, you're going to share what you know. Do you know anything about the Androids or Dr. Gero?"

"I'll tell you what I can," she panted.

"Stop shaking. I'm not going to kill you, woman. Besides, I've got enough hassle from your husband to last a lifetime. Not that he could cause Gohan or me ANY harm with a wimpy power level like he has!" Piccolo laughed. His white fangs gleamed, and she realized why she was horrified.

"I… I don't know why I'm so scared… I can't help it," Stellari stammered.

"It's because you're seeing me through HIS eyes and memories, isn't it?" Piccolo smirked. "He's THAT scared of me? Amusing."

"It's NOT funny!" Gohan said. "Why are you doing this to her, Mr. Piccolo?"

"It's not me. It's Raditz. She shares a mind bond with him. She's probably shared all his memories of what happened just before he died. And that explains her terror, Gohan," Piccolo explained. "That's how she knows. What that husband of hers did. And she's smart to be afraid. But she's not exactly a weakling like she seems, are you?"

"What's he talking about?" Gohan blinked, staring at her.

"I wasn't just a scientist. I was a soldier and operative as well," Dr. Stellari confessed. "I have killed people before, and I make no excuse for it. When you have two sons that are threatened you'd do anything to protect them."

"And that's what that husband of yours did. Threatened to hurt your boys if you DIDN'T cooperate," Piccolo snorted, glaring at her. "Why they made you do what you do. Don't look so shocked. You're just as capable of killing as I. I respect that. But you don't respect yourself or your powers. You're just hiding like you're another human when you're every bit as dangerous."

"I've had enough fighting for one lifetime, Mr. Piccolo," she said firmly.

"Bull. I'm sure you could handle yourself if push came to shove. But you're holding back because you don't want your kids hurt. Well, you're going to have to face life that those boys of yours might well end up like Gohan. We'll need every fighter's power. Even YOURS," said Piccolo.

"What could I do against terrors like that?" She asked.

"You can shape anything out of any sort of plastic. I know because I smell the power. I know a few tricks about making clothes from nothing. Your power isn't that different from that little trick. But it's what you do with it that makes you dangerous," Piccolo said, grasping her wrist and turning her palm up.

"Spontaneous polymer generation is specialized telekinesis. But I can't manipulate ki," she said.

"I saw how you formed something that could stop Tien's Blast Cannon. And you invented the plastic that Bulma uses to line the GR. And to make the new armor Vegeta and Trunks wear. Isn't that right?" he asked.

"I invented THAT in my lab," she said.

"Because you instinctively understand how such molecules are put together. And it stands to reason that SAME material is what might have gone into making those Androids…"

"WHAT?" Gohan gasped.

"I wasn't the only one working on such materials," she said. "My husband and his team…"

"I know. Because I've seen the first androids," said Piccolo quietly. "And I'm going to need to know ALL that you do about them!"

"I didn't see them," she whispered. Gohan trembled with terror at the alarm on her face.

"You'll stay here with Chichi. Since you're pregnant you're no use on the battlefield. But you're information nonetheless. But I don't think you'll hesitate to fight if threatened. Don't delude yourself or us with that bull," Piccolo said as he stood up. Dr. Stellari felt him pull her to her feet, and he stepped away.

"Piccolo… I don't' get it," Gohan swallowed.

"Goku's in danger. I think you and I need to see where he went to 'spar' with his brother. You'll stay here, till we get back?" he glared at Dr. Stellari.

"Yes, whatever you say," she nodded, sinking to the stool as Gohan and Piccolo rushed out of the room.

"But how do you know Dad's in trouble?"

"Because he and Raditz headed towards the last known sighting of those androids that Tien and Yamcha fought… and Trunks warned us where they'd appear. But he screwed up when it came to when," Piccolo grunted as he rocketed off. Gohan blasted off alongside him, leaving the others at the Son house.

* * *

Goku's leg shot over Raditz's head as his brother dropped to crouch. Raditz shot out his own foot and tripped Goku. But his brother easily flipped up and away. Then he blurred out one instant. Raditz eyes had difficulty tracking him at such speed, and he nodded with appreciation. 

"Very good, Brother, you're finally learned," Raditz grunted, as he slammed his fist in Goku's face.

"Uhh," Goku grunted, grabbing Raditz arm and suddenly twisting. To his shock Raditz whirled over Goku's shoulder. He quickly righted himself and landed.

"Impressive. Very impressive. You're quite powerful. But don't think you can rely on brute force. Granted you can overpower any Saiyan with your Legendary status, but…"

"You're not too bad yourself," said Goku. "No I mean it…"

"Be serious, Brother," Raditz grunted. He stopped at the look on Goku's face.

"I don't mind. I kinda wanted you to call me that," Goku said as Raditz suddenly turned away.

"What's the use in fighting you? You can easily overpower me," Raditz mumbled.

"Hey don't talk like that!" Goku snapped, suddenly phasing out and appearing before him. "We came to train, not to argue!"

"Your power even exceeds the Prince. Whose power is dwarfed by his own son, Trunks? I would die for you knowing that," Raditz said.

"I know Vegeta's pretty proud. I know Trunks is stronger then he is," said Goku.

"Your special powers no doubt," Raditz said.

"Well you know too. Since your scouter's not even activated," Goku chuckled, grabbing it away.

"WHAT?" Raditz stammered as Goku held up the device. "Give me that!"

"Uh uh, no way! Come and GET it!" Goku teased, tossing it up and down as he stood just beyond Raditz reach. Growling Raditz lunged forwards, only to fall forwards as Goku phased out.

"Missed me!" Goku teased.

"Little fool!" Raditz snarled. He spun, grasping wildly for Goku who zipped in and out around him. One moment he saw a grinning Cheshire like smile, the next a shot of Goku's fist holding the scouter just beyond his reach. Suddenly he stood looking away from the source of what he swore was Goku appearing to his left. Quickly his hand shot out and grabbed Goku's wrist. Twisting his body, Raditz brought his knee up to Goku's solar plexus.

Goku twisted just in time, flinging Raditz to the side. However Raditz rolled over, holding the object in question. "Got it!"

"Hey, how does it feel?" Goku asked.

"What is so funny?"

"You weren't using that thing at all while we sparred! You're sensing energies fine without it!" Goku chuckled, striding up. He held out one hand to Raditz who was reclining on his side.

"Nonsense!" Raditz spluttered. Still he accepted Goku's outstretched hand. With a grunt Goku hauled Raditz to stand next to him.

"If I can learn, so can you," Goku said with another grin. "Think about it, hmm?"

"Think? You said THINK?" Raditz grunted. A strange sound halfway between coughing and snorting mingled with a harsh cackle.

"Hey!" Goku laughed, elbowing him. "I'm not THAT stupid! Dunno where you got THAT idea!"

"I never said you were stupid, I just find it amusing you said think, brother," Raditz cackled, still holding onto his scouter. A strange feeling of peace settled over him at Goku's silly games. For a moment he felt perfectly at ease. It dawned on Raditz that he had only felt like this previously when he had made love to Dr. Stellari.

"Like it, huh?" Goku asked. Raditz blinked at the hand resting on his shoulder. Such an intimate act after such enmity made him feel uneasy.

"What?"

"Just having fun sparring. None of that blowing planets up purging nonsense?" Goku said. Dark eyes fixed into each other's at a vulnerable moment. Raditz broke the gaze, squirming. He moved Goku's hand off his shoulder.

"It's not that easy, Brother," Raditz muttered.

"It can be. I wish you'd known that before," Goku said softly. He took Raditz's shoulder again, pulling his brother to face him.

"You are still a sentimental fool. You can't forget what happened, and neither can your son. I'm a monster to him. To invite me to your home is ridiculous," Raditz snarled.

"Raditz, listen to me. Gohan could easily kick your butt anyway, so why worry?" Goku teased.

"That's NOT funny!" he growled.

"Hey, enough of that angry Saiyan whatever it is stuff!" Goku said sharply. "I'm tired of this being upset and holding a grudge! It's not good for any of us! We need you to help us fight the Androids, Raditz. I want you helping us, not beating yourself up."

"Who gave you the right to forgive me, Son Goku?" Raditz snapped, trying to squirm away.

"I did. And if you DID step out of line, you'd just go back to where I sent you before," Goku said simply, grabbing his brother and holding him in place before him by his shoulders with surpassing strength.

"Leave me alone, Kakkarot," Raditz growled. "You're being foolish!"

"No, you are," said Goku angrily. "Look at me! You or Vegeta might like to pretend I hate you and stuff like that, but it ain't so! You're my brother no matter what happened in the past. And you might not WANT to be forgiven but you are so deal with it!"

"What?" Raditz glared at him.

"I'm saying you'll have to live with it. I forgive you. End of story. And you're my brother, like it or not. I know what I said before, but this is now. That was in the past. So let's drop it. Because I'd like to keep sparring..." Goku said angrily. Then the stern frown melted into a warm smile.

"You're insane," Raditz shook his head, and rolled his eyes. "No wonder the Prince cannot stand being in your presence."

"Too bad," Goku chuckled. "I know Vegeta doesn't want to accept it, but we're the only Saiyans left alive. Why do we have to keep beating each other up, huh?"

"Because Saiyans fight," Raditz shrugged. A loud grumbling squeal broke the silence, and Goku glanced down with a grimace.

"I'm hungry," he groaned.

"Figures," Raditz mumbled. "You've got the appetite of one of us. I don't suppose you thought about getting something to eat, did you?"

"Crud," Goku groaned. "I guess we could go fishing or something…"

"You can dangle a string in the water and wait for the fish to come. I'm going to hunt," Raditz laughed, whacking Goku suddenly on the back. He grunted, almost falling over as Raditz strode away towards the woods.

"Hey wait up!" Goku shouted, running off after Raditz. His long brown tail uncurled, swishing back and forth as he crouched. Towards the trees Raditz squinted licking his lips.

"Shh!" he hissed. "Just over there…"

"But I don't like mountain lion," Goku grumbled as Raditz rocketed off and slammed something to the ground with a huge gauntleted fist. Rolling over a bit, Raditz wrestled with something gold before twisting its neck to snap it.

"Well, are you going to do something or do I have to do all the work, brother?" Raditz asked, dragging a mountain lion carcass after him towards Goku.

"I'm going fishing," Goku said with a look of mock hurt. "And you can come along too because I think you'd like it… I mean Chichi's gonna ask why I didn't bring anything home and since I know you hate sleeping on the sofa, and we've only got one…"

"She's just like a Saiyan. Amazing you found a true woman to keep your idiocy in line, Brother," Raditz cackled as he started to tear the skin off the mountain lion. Goku lead him towards the nearby fishing hole as Raditz started to snack on raw meat.

"Hey, I've heard your wife give as good as she gets. She's just as loud as Chichi when she's mad. That's what Krillen told me. And I heard you guys arguing from pretty far away," Goku quipped. Raditz shoved something dripping with blood in Goku's mouth, stopping his verbal jab.

"Mmmph!" Goku grunted in protest, struggling to chew on the tasty piece of meat. While he was used to eating cooked food he was too famished to argue with the mouthful impeding speech. He quickly chewed and swallowed, reaching for the small capsule in his pants pocket he had put there. Scribbled on it in his own messy writing were the words 'fishing gear'. He liked hiding it in a storage capsule away from Chichi when he and Gohan and Piccolo would go away on a 'marathon' training session.

Chichi found Stellari sitting quietly in a rocking chair. Bohr sat curled up in his mother's lap against her rounding belly. ON the floor Fermi sat on a pillow, reading a comic book that she had recalled Gohan getting from her father the Ox king for Christmas that year. She frowned to behold the pensive look on Stellari's face. Fermi glanced up at Chichi standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Where's Gohan?"

"HE and Mr. Piccolo went out a half hour ago," said Fermi. "They said they were going to join Goku and Daddy."

"You mean they left without telling me? And I just spent hours on DINNER! How LIKE them!" Chichi groaned. "Do you believe that?"

"Yes," Stellari said quietly. Bohr leaned up and hugged his mother tightly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mommy, they'll be ok," said Bohr.

"You need to eat something, you look sick," said Chichi, fumbling with her hands. "I have some rice and chicken you could have…"

"She's not feeling so happy, Auntie Chichi," Fermi said, looking up from his comic book. "Mr. Piccolo scared her. We got there just as he was leaving. I want to kick his butt!"

"It wasn't his fault," Stellari said. "He didn't understand. But he does now…"

"I swear I'm going to kick him out of here! He's got NO right to get you all worried! You're pregnant and you don't want to be upset for the baby's sake! You should TELL Me these things!" Chichi snapped, marching over and standing next to Stellari.

"Next time you're gonna chat, have us around, Mommy, we won't let the jerks hurt you," Fermi said.

"Both of you, it's NOT like that!" Stellari snapped.

"Mommy?" Bohr asked.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean eh?" Chichi snorted, unimpressed. "You aren't gonna tell me you just sat there and let someone scare the heck out of you and not say anything? Are you nuts?"

"No, I just… Chichi, I was terrified not because Piccolo DID anything. But the memories I share with Raditz just petrified me. And he and I needed to talk about what was going to happen…"

"Enough of this. You're going to eat something now. And you young men are going to as well," said Chichi firmly. Bohr slid off his mom's lap, and Fermi and he helped her to stand up. Chichi grabbed her sister in law's hand and marched her into the dining room. Without arguing Stellari followed and let herself be seated between her sons scrambling up into the chairs to the left and right of her.

"She's just not feeling good," Fermi said as Chichi started to bring out platters of food.

"I can help," Stellari said.

"Sit down. You two can help me," said Chichi. Bohr got up and rushed to grab one of the plates while Fermi held his mother's hand. She seemed distant and on the verge of tears one minute, then grimly silent the next.

"He wanted to know about the Androids. So I told him," said Stellari.

"Enough about those stupid androids! I'm SICK of everyone scaring me and Gohan to death! And your sons don't need to know either! So stop it!" Chichi snapped at her. She plunked down a teacup so hard it rattled in front of Stellari.

"Don't yell at her!" Fermi snapped. "That's not nice!"

"Listen, young man!" Chichi said, waggling her finger at him. Fermi stuck his tongue out at her.

"She's right. Fermi, you don't need to do that. You'll speak to her with respect, got it?" Stellari scolded him.

"She shouldn't yell," Fermi said quietly. "I'm sorry Mom, but she's rude!"

Chichi shook her head and chuckled. She awkwardly set down the teapot piping hot, and looked down at Fermi with regret. "I'm sorry, young man I shouldn't have yelled. You're right it is rude of me. I just get so ANGRY when Goku… I mean when people just try to drag the world's problems into this house. I don't want Gohan and you boys getting all worked up when you're just trying to study and be children. Children shouldn't be subjected to such horrors… it's bad enough…"

"I know that, Chichi. Believe me. But we can't hide our head sin the sand," said Stellari. Chichi sighed, and flopped down into a chair.

"It's not fair. Gohan's too YOUNG to fight! And so are you two!" Chichi despaired.

"I'm not scared," said Fermi.

"We want to help," Bohr said.

"You two shouldn't have to," said Stellari. "Not when you have me and your dad to protect you."

"He won't let us get hurt. Not when he's training with Mr. Goku," said Bohr.

"He's your uncle young man. In this home we treat our relative with respect, got it?" Chichi said.

"Sorry, Auntie Chichi," Bohr looked at her awkwardly.

"They're not used to this," Stellari said. "They just started calling him Daddy. I told them if they didn't want to… they didn't have to… but they seem to like it. And Raditz is all right with it."

"Boys should have a father," Chichi nodded. "And if he's Goku's brother, then he's good enough to be a father to you two. So let it be."

"We have birth Father, but he wasn't a very nice man," Bohr said. "He isn't a Daddy like Raditz-man."

"Don't talk about that!" Fermi hissed. "You're making Mom cry!"

"Raditz is your Dad now, and don't you forget it," Chichi said. "I'm not going to hear you talking about unpleasant things. Right now your mother needs to hear happy things, because you're going to have a new brother or sister!"

"You're right," said Stellari, cheering up.

"I'm sorry Mom," Bohr said with a soft voice. He leaned over and felt Stellari wrap an arm around him to hug him.

"It's okay. We're all on edge. Let's just eat now, okay?" she said. Chichi made an affirmative grunt, and started to portion out rice with a large paddle from the nearby steamer.


	45. Fight or Flight from 13

**Royal Namekian Blues**

By Trynia Merin aka StarbearerTM

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Toriyama does. I only own fanchars Fermi, Bohr and Stellari. The rest is Funimation. I don't get paid for this and it's fan fiction! My thanks to Butterfly V, Surfer Sarah, and all you great reviewers for supporting this!_

_

* * *

**Fight or Flight?**_

Between them, they easily cleaned the carcass to mere bones. Raditz was picking his teeth with a shard while Goku licked his fingers and led the way to a gently rippling body of water. Sunlight gleamed across the small waves, low in the sky. Raditz saw the flash of smoke, and waved it away with a grunt when Goku clicked the plunger on his small capsule. When the effect cleared, two folding chairs and several boxes of fishing tackle and other items were neatly piled on the shore of the lake.

"You might wanna put on a hat. The sun gets pretty bright," Goku said as he pulled off his weighted training boots and wristbands. He sat down and grabbed a woven straw hat from the clothing pile to jam over his head of spiky hair. Raditz grunted and tugged at the straps of his armor. He let the breastplate drop, revealing his spandex tank top. The straw hat he grabbed did shade his sensitive Saiyan vision from the bright reflections off the surface of the water. Goku had started to assemble a long segmented rod once in pieces in one of the boxes. He messed with other fishing accoutrements with a careful glance, and then tossed the first pole to Raditz.

"So this is what you consider entertainment then. Stellari said many males on this planet engage in fishing for leisure," Raditz observed, watching Goku put together his spare pole.

"Yep. Gohan and I love coming out here. Sometimes we don't always use the poles. But I figured nobody would mind since we'll end up bringing dinner home if we're lucky," Goku commented. He sat back in his chair, easily holding the pole in one hand with a relaxed grip. Raditz couldn't comprehend how just sitting still would be so easy for his brother, but he did have a healthy respect for activities centered on hunting and fishing. At least the males of this world had some sense in recreational activities. Sports made some sense, but Raditz hated chasing a ball when he could be fighting or wrestling. One sport that amused him was 'professional wrestling', and the sport of American Football. The others were considered a waste of time.

"Gohan calls you Daddy, not Father," said Raditz. "What's the difference in words?"

"Hmm?" Goku asked.

"On Vegetasei we call our parents Mother and Father. I'm not familiar with this strange word Daddy, or Papa," Raditz said.

"If someone says Daddy, that's because they feel close and comfortable around them," said Goku. "It's like me saying Grandpa even though my Grandfather Gohan was… well my Grandfather."

"You still act as if he were your blood," said Raditz. "I see that adoption is as strong as blood."

"You guys didn't value family much did you?" Goku said.

Raditz hung his head. "That was because of Freiza's doing. Mother did not tolerate me acting with disrespect. But on Vegetasei, the children are taken from their parents at a young age. If they are not sent off, they remain in training camps. Third Class children are often raised by their Mothers. The Fathers are on some assignment or other. It wasn't till much later we sent the children off world."

"But you swallowed that stuff like it was Saiyan culture. And it wasn't," said Goku accusingly.

"Hell gives someone a long time to think about what they've done," said Raditz. He fumbled with the pole he clutched. Goku picked up his mug and took a huge swig of iced tea. He did not drink beer unless he was specifically partying. Even then he limited any alcoholic consumption, not that it affected him much due to high metabolism, but it wasn't of great nutritive value.

Raditz sipped the V8 from the tall sports bottle. He was glad that Goku knew his favorite beverage. Raditz consumed sport drinks and other high calorie liquids to fuel his athletic form. He shunned anything save these and wine or beer. Sweet drinks disagreed with him immensely. In the mornings he did drink coffee, but it was decaf since Stellari was pregnant. Besides, tomato juice looked like blood, and Raditz enjoyed the similarities. Saiyans drank beverages from fruits and vegetables while eating mostly meat. Yet they still needed their fiber like humans did.

"Is that so?" Goku asked. "I guess you had a long time out then, huh?"

"Very long," said Raditz quietly. "And I wasn't alone. The ones I killed wouldn't shut up. Neither would father."

"Bardock, huh," said Goku.

"He's your Father too," said Raditz.

"Maybe my birth father. But he wasn't my parent. Not like Grandpa Gohan," said Goku.

"I see," Raditz said softly. "Now I understand."

"Do you?" Goku asked.

"Stellari's boys call me Daddy. Like Gohan calls you," said Raditz sheepishly.

"Really, that's great!" Goku grinned. "No wonder you're different. You finally get it."

"Don't rub it in, Goku," Raditz growled.

"Hey, I'm just pointing out that having a family sure makes a man feel differently about fighting and killing," Goku said. "That's why Vegeta's so unhappy. He didn't have a loving Daddy or Mommy… or Grandparent."

"You don't get it. Fathers are not… affectionate in Saiyan culture. Mothers yes, but Fathers are strong and aloof…"

"So what?" Goku glared at him. "I'm not a Saiyan like you. I'm from Earth, Raditz. Planet Vegeta's gone! We can't go back to the past. We can make a NEW future on Earth, don't you see?"

"Kakkarot… Son Goku, that… that's absurd!" Raditz snapped.

"Maybe Vegeta makes you believe it, but just because you were that way doesn't mean you can't choose for yourself," Goku said as he tossed down his pole. "I don't WANT to be like that. And you don't have to either! You can decide for yourself who you want to be!"

"I serve the Prince," said Raditz angrily.

"Maybe you do. But it's still your choice. I don't. He's my friend, not my Prince," said Goku.

"You don't know what you're saying. It's treason!" Raditz snarled.

"Whoa, maybe for you. But he never ruled over me, remember?" Goku reminded him.

"You're right I suppose," Raditz snorted. "Damn it, Son Goku, this isn't easy for me!"

"No it isn't, is it? I just want you to see that what you're holding onto doesn't make you any better or worse then a man, Raditz. Loving someone makes you strong, not weak. It doesn't matter what Vegeta, or Bardock or anyone tells you! Because being cold and nasty and mean isn't the way you have to be…"

"You… I AM a Saiyan," Raditz snarled. "And so are you!"

"That ain't so," Goku countered. "Not like you think. I'm who I am because Grandpa Gohan loved me. And I'm a husband, and a father, and a fighter. I protect my friends and those I love. And you don't get that it's the most powerful weapon."

"How can LOVE be a weapon?"

"When you take it and make it a Spirit Bomb," Goku said sternly.

"A WHAT?" Raditz asked.

"Genki-dama. Spirit bomb," Goku said. "That's what defeated Vegeta. And Freiza. The most powerful attack I know. And it takes the energy of my friends, family, people I protect given willingly. The strongest weapon…"

"Insanity," said Raditz.

"Hate makes you strong Raditz, but love makes you even stronger," Goku said, grasping his hand. "Don't EVER be ashamed of being loved by your wife or children, or by me."

"You…" Raditz trailed off.

"That's right," Goku nodded. "You're not the Saiyan you were. You're better then that. Far stronger then you were before when you first came. Because you love her. And you love them."

"Love isn't something Saiyans feel! It's mushy and…"

"Love isn't that chocolates and flowers and stuff like that. That's just romance things that women like cause they feel sad if they don't get them on Valentines Day," Goku shook his head dismissively. "Love is who you are. In here… and here…"

Goku pointed to his head, and his heart. Then he placed Raditz hand over his own heart. "That's what makes you strong, Raditz. Believe it or not. And Vegeta will know it too. But he's too proud to admit it. And you are too. I know about that Saiyan pride whatever stuff. And it's stupid, but I respect it."

"Humph," Raditz mumbled, overcome with the weight of his brother's words. There was proof, the golden form with teal eyes that suddenly blazed into life before him. Goku's hair swam with energies as he stood up and seemed to gain height and bulk before Raditz.

"I was angry when this happened. Because Freiza took something away from me. That anger drove me over the edge. But it was anger from something that was done wrong. That's what it takes to be a Super Saiyan, Raditz. I know if Vegeta gets angry enough he can change. But his reasons are not good, but evil. Pure evil or pure goodness can make the change," said Goku.

"Prince Trunks can, but the Prince Vegeta cannot," Raditz admitted.

"You can," said Goku quietly. "You've got something to protect. And you're my brother. And Gohan and you both came close at one time or another. When you were facing me, protecting Stellari I saw one second when your eyes and hair flashed. It was just an instant, but your energies were amazing."

"You're lying," Raditz snorted.

"I'm not,' said Goku. "And I can help you. Like I am Gohan. Learn to use your power based on love, not hatred."

"The Prince will not allow this," said Raditz. Goku suddenly felt his strength fade, and slowly started to pant. He dropped, clutching his chest.

"Brother… what's wrong?" Raditz gasped, catching him.

"IT hurts…" Goku gasped. "I need… medicine…"

"Damn it," Raditz whispered, feeling the ebbing of Goku's strength. "Hold on… can you fly?"

"I… I'll try," Goku panted. "It only gets like this a bit… and then it goes…"

"Hold on, idiot," Raditz grunted, grabbing Goku's arm and wrapping it around his neck. Ashen faced, Goku felt his heart skipping and pounding against a great weight on his chest. He panted for the breath that was shallow and wouldn't come. Around him he felt Raditz strong arms holding him up. Growling, Raditz powered up his own ki, feeding a small amount into Goku's flagging strength. Concentration narrowed, forcing against the monster that consumed him from inside.

Goku felt energy slowly returning. He looked at Raditz with concern, panting for breath that seemed to revive him enough for him to stand on his own. "Thank you… that was close…"

"How often does this happen?" Raditz snapped. "You idiot, you shouldn't be changing!"

"I guess I'm too stubborn," Goku laughed.

Suddenly they both tensed. Raditz narrowed his eyes and growled while Goku stared sternly at the distant tree line. Both of them exchanged a glance of mutual understanding. They had felt the flare of ki, and then heard strange sounds. Yet there was no sense but rather an absence of ki. Raditz nose twitched with the scent of something not alive.

"There's something that's not organic nearby. I can smell the plastic. And it smells like my woman's projects," he whispered.

"How can you tell?" Goku asked. "I can't sense any ki."

"My sense of smell is better then yours, because you've lived on earth and I'm used to hunting by smell when I was doing my… ahem, hostile takeovers," Raditz hissed. "Brother, we have to get the HELL out of here now!"

"Something's there… I see two figures… an old man, and a fatso," Goku gasped. "I don't sense them! Are those the androids?"

"Brother let's go! You're in no shape to fight!" Raditz hissed. But it was too late.

Raditz tensed in anger for he couldn't see anything on the scouter nor sense any life force. All that told him of the existence of these interlopers was the smell of petroplastic, and the distant visual contact. Part of him wanted to try the power ball his Father Bardock had shown him, but he was more worried about the implications of a Giant Ape. Already Goku said the populace had complained about the sightings. He sensed that topic would have to wait for another time to be broached.

"Hold onto me, Kakkarot," Raditz whispered.

He dragged Goku back into the trees, his warrior instincts telling him that flying was the worst possible thing. A thousand things flashed through his mind and he knew that they were far from any help. If only they had something like a Sensu bean. Yet he doubted even that natural cure would help his brother's flagging life force.

"I'm okay…" Goku panted, his life force causing Raditz scouter to beep.

"Hmph, I still say we should retreat. My scouter's indicating these are artificial life forms," Raditz mumbled, changing the settings. "The scouter's unable to tell their exact levels, but it IS detecting them…"

"I can't see them. It's like they aren't even there," Goku whispered. "We've got to stop them…"

"No," Raditz growled. "You had best get the hell out of here! Run for it! I'll distract them."

"Raditz you can't take them on!"

"Don't underestimate me, Kakkarot. Power isn't everything," said Raditz with a small smirk that freaked Goku. "You're not ruthless enough to destroy them. I am."

"You may be right. Don't do anything stupid," Goku panted. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. "Maybe I can call for help…"

However Raditz punched his scouter and whispered, "Raditz to the Prince… are you there? I've discovered two artificial life forms! I thought you'd like to know…"

"But Vegeta… isn't ready!" Goku gasped. Frantically Raditz awaited his Prince's reply. The space of a few seconds of static jarred his nerves.

"Silence, the Prince doesn't want you DEAD, brother. He still has a score to settle with you," said Raditz quietly. Goku staggered momentarily with Raditz arm supporting him further into the cover of the thick forest. Never would he have expected his brother to save him. Raditz grumbled to himself, trying to think of how to best deal with this till his Prince responded.

"Where are you?" Vegeta's voice echoed.

"The androids sire… and Kakkarot is having trouble…"

"Stay there and wait! Don't attack yet till I arrive!" Vegeta shouted. "I'm on my way!"

Carefully he held Goku to his body. "Hold on, Brother. I'm getting you out of here. You're in no shape to fight. And I cannot protect you at my current power level…"

Goku nodded, panting. Raditz punched his scouter and whispered, "Prince Vegeta… What should I do? Kakkarot's getting worse!"

"You had best get OUT of my way!" Vegeta snorted.

"But Kakkarot has fallen…" Raditz repeated, holding his brother who was panting more deeply. Against Raditz gauntleted hand, his brother's heart flubbed like a frightened bird.

"Get him out of there, Raditz. Make sure the idiot takes his medicine! I and Trunks will deal with this," said Vegeta. "I'm already halfway there! Take Kakkarot and fly away as fast as you can. Chances are those idiots will follow you!"

"Understood sire," Raditz nodded.

Raditz swept up Goku, locking his arms around his brother's body so his back was flush with his front. Goku gasped and panted, his ki senses detecting nothing, but his eyes and ears were screaming that someone was there. Blackness swarmed before his eyes as Raditz lifted up and surrounded them with a ki barrier.

"Now hold on, Goku. Listen to your brother for once!" Raditz snarled.

In the distance Raditz heard two voices talking. Speaking of a hunt for Son Goku. He could smell the petroplastic identical to Dr. Stellari's ki proof mixtures, encroaching. His scouter bleeped urgently as he recalibrated it for electronic beings. Thankfully Freiza's scientists had engineered cyborg detection into the scouters. One advantage he and Nappa had over the Z warriors were these alien devices. In a burst of energy he blasted off, breaking the sound barrier.

More urgent bleeps flickered on his scouter's curved surface. No power readings but proximity detecting two mechanized traces. Somehow it honed in on the android's power batteries. Raditz clutched Goku closer, pushing his mind to the limits in an attempt to out fly them. Despite being called a weakling, Raditz was one of the fastest fliers among the lower level soldiers in his unit. Goku's hands grabbed his wrists, clenching convulsively tight.

"I can't… I can't hide my ki," Goku panted.

"Don't try, Brother. Let them follow us. The Prince will get them!"

Goku's eyes opened wide to see two distant traces blazing. To his shock one of them had the power level of Vegeta. His blue signature blasted hot on the horizon. Coming from the West were two traces, one of them equaling Trunks, while the other equaled the one called Bliss. He could even discern Gohan and Piccolo's traces nearby.

Goku's senses faded the moment Vegeta's form blew up into its usual size, and he hollered, "Kakkarot you IDIOT! Don't you DARE die on me before we've settled our feud!"

"Vegeta… you can't fight them… you can't even sense them. Be careful!" Goku gasped.

"Shut up clown! Raditz, get him the hell out of here!"

"As you command, my Prince," Raditz grunted. Goku's last traces of sound vanished with Vegeta uttering, "Take your medicine fool!"

* * *

Next time find out what happened while Son Goku was unconscious as Vegeta, Trunks, Bliss and the others face off against 19 and 20! 


	46. Bulma, Saiyan Princess

**Bulma, Saiyan Princess**

_Note: for those of you who wanted more V/B together, I give you this chapter! Thank you for your continued support! Sorry for the lack of V/B ness! _

* * *

Back at Capsule, Bulma was furious with Vegeta. She knew he wanted to fight the Androids, but this was getting ridiculous. Never had she hated feeling so helpless. However with her latest project, that would be a thing of the past. Or so she hoped as she readied her newest inventions. Around her body she wore a Capsule Corps jacket, buttoned over the clothing beneath.

Angrily Bulma climbed into her airship, carrying her child in her arms. Damn Vegeta leaving her behind again! She wanted to be at the front lines to stand at his side, but he stubbornly insisted she remain with Baby Trunks. Carefully she belted him into his chair, and he gurgled.

"I'd rather have you where I can see you," she muttered. He squealed and lifted his arms.

"We're going to see your older brother and father," she said, buckling her belt. Manicured nails flipped switches in a relay to fire up the engines. She guided the air car quickly up and out of the carport near her home.

"Honey, I don't think you should go!" echoed a transmission.

"Father, I have to!"

"You shouldn't take our grandson! What if there's danger?" Dr. Briefs shouted.

"Daddy, don't try to stop me! What if someone tries to attack you while I'm not here? I need Trunks where I can see him!" she shouted. "Now just tell Mommy I'll be back. I'm just going to see if Vegeta's all right!"

Transmissions bleeped off as she closed the link. Her eyes narrowed to the sky ahead. Picking up the scouter on her belt she placed it on her face. A quick touch activated it so she could train in on Vegeta and Trunks signatures. Suddenly she heard a bleeping.

"Who is it?"

"Mistress, you can't go! This is Lt. Commander Bliss!"

"Damn it don't stop me!"

"Let me in at least. I'll go with you if you persist in being foolish," said her voice. Bulma broke velocity enough to put the ship into hover. She heard the knocking on the door, and quickly hit the door release. Dressed in black and gold armor, Bliss hovered in her own shell of energy. She climbed in and sat down behind Bulma.

"I figured Vegeta would send you to discourage me. But I'm STILL going," said Bulma.

"Nothing I can say will convince you otherwise?" she asked.

"No. I love Vegeta and he taught me to fight. And if he's going to take those Androids on, he might be in over his head. Trunks has been very explicit about their capabilities. And I have the neutrino disrupters… they could be just as effective," Bulma insisted.

"But your son…"

"I won't be separated from the man I love. Trunks will be fine! Would you stand by while your mate was in trouble?" she asked. "I've studied Saiyan culture. A Queen can fight as well as a Princess. And isn't it Saiyan custom for a Princess to fight alongside her Prince to prove her worth?"

"Yes Mistress, but your boy…"

"You'll have to watch him. I demand the right to fight alongside Vegeta. I'm sick of hiding in the shadows," said Bulma.

"Then I'll have to help you. But you can't rely on a machine. If you only had the ability to fly," said Bliss.

"Leave that to me," Bulma said as Bliss blinked. The throttle gunned full force as she shot ahead as fast as she could go. Wildly she sped towards the source of the huge ki fluctuations.

Into view she saw Vegeta and Trunks speeding along, heading quickly towards an unknown source. Turning to Bliss she said, "take the controls. Take care of Trunks for me!"

"Mistress…" said Bliss. "I cannot allow you."

"I'm your Princess. Take care of Trunks. I'm getting off here. I won't let those machines face my Vegeta alone!" she said. She unstrapped herself, after setting the car into hover mode only ten miles from the scene of huge flashes of energy. Opening a compartment she strapped a holster around her leg with a neutrino disrupter. Bliss saw the gleam of white armor just under her jacket. Opening her capsule case she pulled out a number 10, and opened it. Smoke cleared to reveal a streamlined jetpack she was strapping on.

"Mistress?" Bliss asked.

"Top of the line. It has a solar regeneration cell. I've been practicing with one of these. Stay back!" Bulma said, opening the door. Before long she activated the pack and blasted off towards the scene of battle.

Vegeta snarled as 19 slammed into his gut. He rapidly punched left and right. Trunks slammed his fist into the chestplate of Dr. Gero. Raditz streaked off, carrying Goku in his arms as he made good his escape. Both Trunks and Vegeta wore gleaming armor. In their veins sung the full force of Saiyan bloodlust. Rapidly Trunks sword slashed back and forth, deflecting the energy beams thrown to him by Dr. Gero.

"Enough of this. I have business elsewhere," Gero said as he broke off the attack. "12, take care of this!"

"12?" gasped Trunks. Just then out of a blurring rip in space appeared a tall black haired muscular figure wearing an outfit similar to Gero's. Instead of a tall hat he wore a baseball cap, and his steel blue eyes fixed on Trunks.

"Scarlet, take care of this upstart while I find subject Goku!" Gero shouted.

"Come back here!" shouted Vegeta. It zipped out then phased before him. Trunks gasped as a scarlet sphere slammed into him unawares. Momentarily he'd been distracted by 12.

"You… you shouldn't exist!" gasped Trunks, struggling to right himself.

"Something that you didn't count on, runt," said 12. Grinning, he brought his two hands together, and formed a long stream of energy into a scarlet blade. It slashed towards Trunks in a trail of fire. Bringing his own sword up, Trunks blocked the energy cut. Back and forth they parried and thrust one enchanted blade versus one of science.

Vegeta snarled, fists pummeling as he struggled to summon his Saiyan form. Angrily he crammed down his rage, then had it explode. Before 19's optic sensors gold hair erupted with ki, and ebony eyes turned teal. Laughing, Super Saiyan Vegeta flared into life, his palm upraised. "Welcome to your doom!"

"Systems recalibrate… weak fighter has increased energy output! Compensating," 19 chirped.

"Trunks, keep that other monstrosity away! This one is MINE!" Vegeta laughed.

"But Father, 20's gone off after Goku!" shouted Trunks.

"Dammit," cursed Vegeta.

"You won't stop him!" laughed 19, powering up his energy field. Vegeta was repelled backwards at least fifty yards. Yet he hardly seemed phased in his Supersaiyan form.

"But I will turn you to scrap before he gets there! Nobody kills Kakkaroto but me! Nappa, get your tail over and help Raditz! Go to Kakkarot's home!"

"Right at once, Sire!" came Nappa's voice. "I'm on my way!"

"Hah, try to stop them now!" laughed Vegeta.

"Insufficient force. You will fail," 19 laughed.

"Hah!"

"Already my fellow constructs are on their way. You have lost," said 19. "The Doctor's plan will succeed. There are others of us already in position."

"How MANY are there of you?"

"Count me among them!" laughed a voice from behind Vegeta. As he turned, an energy blast slammed into him. Cursing, he saw another gleaming form materialize wearing overalls and a baseball cap.

"Well howdy, y' upstart. Time to show you some manners!" laughed the voice of 13. 19's energy blast cut into Vegeta while 13 shot out a punch. Vegeta grunted, managing to lash out with a fist and block just in time. Energy sizzled as he zipped out, then raised his hand towards 19.

"BEGONE!" Vegeta snarled. His shot sizzled towards 19. Yet 13 zipped into view, and then peppered Vegeta with a series of kiko hah. This gave 19 time to evade Vegeta's shot.

"Father!" shouted Trunks, seeing his parent being pummeled by two androids.

"You won't save him brat," laughed 12. Trunks gasped as a kick landed in the pit of his stomach, and he shot backwards.

Suddenly a hand arrested his fall. He looked up to see a female figure with long blue hair flapping from a ponytail. Holding him with a gloved fist, Bulma shouted, "You leave my son alone you bastard!"

"Mom?" gasped Trunks, blinking up to see his Mother hovering in a blue field of ki. "How…"

"Help your father. I'll take care of this trash," Bulma said.

"But mom…"

"Do as you're told!" Bulma shouted. "I can handle him!"

She aimed a metallic pistol towards 12. The shot crashed into his shoulder, spoiling his aim as he approached. Trunks recognized the Neutrino disrupter's latest model, then noticed the gleaming armor encasing his mother's chest. It was a female version of what he and Vegeta wore. An armored skirt of three panels protected her hips and legs, while she tore off the jacket to reveal the armored straps. A pink lensed scouter covered her face.

Trunks grunted, phasing out as Bulma aimed her weapon at Scarlet. Laughing 12 raised his hand to fire. Bulma brought up her gloved wrist, blocking the shot as an energy shield crackled off the wristband. Seconds later, a bewildered Android felt a blast slam into his shoulder. "You… you can't fight me!"

"Wanna bet!" Bulma shouted, firing again. She hit him dead center, causing a crackling burst that disrupted his power. 12 gasped his circuits on fire with acid pain. How could something exist that could affect his energy?

Vegeta groaned as 19 and 13 repeatedly slammed him with punches and kicks. It took all his speed and skill to keep up with them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw 19's fat face, then a streak of blue. Seconds later 19's head dropped from his body with a look of shock. Vegeta slammed his elbow into 13's gut, then raised both fists to pummel him with a hammer blow. He panted, seeing Trunks hefting his gleaming blade. The youth's hair stood up on end, gleaming gold.

"Father, are you all right?"

"Where's the other?"

"There," panted Trunks.

"What… what the hell is Bulma doing here?"

"Winning it looks like," Trunks panted.

"Go help her. I'll finish this one personally…"

"You varmints can't win," 13 taunted them. Trunks and Vegeta simultaneously raised their hands, pointing them towards 13.

"Shall we?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes Father."

"Final Flash!" Vegeta shouted.

"Finish Buster!" shouted Trunks. Yellow and blue energies shot forth from their gloved hands, slamming into 13. He howled as the blast sizzled him. Smoking and charring, he dropped towards the ground far below.

"YES!" Vegeta laughed. "Die you worthless tin can! The Prince of All Saiyans has vanquished you!"

"Wait, 19's still active," gasped Trunks.

"Take care of him," said Vegeta. He blurred away from view, disappearing to materialize near where Bulma traded blasts with 12.

Meanwhile sweat poured down Bulma's face as she fired then blocked another volley. Even with the smoking damage to his arm and chest, 12 still functioned. In and out he zipped, but Bulma's adapted scouter managed to track him. She aimed her weapon, firing just before he appeared. Then he vanished altogether.

"Mother…" Trunks gasped.

Behind Bulma the scouter bleeped a warning. She whirled about, barely managing to bring her shield up to block the blast. Screaming she held her other hand up, shooting backwards in the wake of the scarlet nova erupting in midair. Scarlet laughed, his hands raised above his head as he drew more energy towards him.

"Foolish woman!" shouted Vegeta. Bulma slammed into his waiting arms, gasping as she blinked.

"V… veggie…"

"What the HELL are you doing here!" Vegeta snarled.

"Saving your ass," Bulma shouted, blinking as she saw double.

"You idiot!"

"Blood bomb!" yelled Scarlet. Red energy collected into a ball, suddenly rushing towards them. Vegeta's gloved hand raised to block while his other clutched Bulma. She screamed, lifting her pistol and wildly firing towards the source of the blast.

As Vegeta's hand blocked the ball, her shot zinged out and crackled into Scarlet's raised hands. He hissed with pain erupting down his arms, shorting out his control. Vegeta gritted, holding back the energy ball at bay. He grunted, then thrust it back towards the panicking 12.

"What the hell…" he gasped, seeing his own energy weapon sizzling back. Before he could move his paralyzed arms, the Blood Bomb crashed back into him. He howled at the blinding red flash frizzing his circuits.

"Heh, weakling," laughed Vegeta. Bulma panted, still holding her neutrino disrupter.

"Good shot, Veggie," she laughed.

"You… imbecile! You could have been killed!" Vegeta snapped at her.

"Aww Vegeta, you were worried!"

Vegeta struggled to grip his self-control. Inhaling deeply he clutched Bulma to him with both hands now. With is own eyes he had seen the effectiveness of the small pistol she held aloft. Where 12 had once been was nothing but a glittering cloud of machine parts slowly raining back to the earth. For a second the energy released from the gun's blast seemed to have worked against the android's own system.

"How… what is that, woman?"

"The final model of my little secret weapon. One that will help you win the battle," she said, whispering into his ear.

"But it was MY victory," Vegeta gritted. He transferred his grip to allow Bulma to rest on his hip. She hooked her arm around his neck, extending the one with the pistol to point towards the open sky before them. Vegeta's palm was still extended, anticipating any blasts from hitting them.

"There will still be plenty of tin cans for you to fight. But right now, Trunks needs us," Bulma said, pointing past them. He saw the scouter bleeping wildly nearby, to focus westwards. Energy explosions blossomed into death flowers only meters from where they hovered.

19's body still whizzed around; wildly firing blasts here and there. Trunks zipped into view above, his sword raised to cleave the monster in two. Vegeta's hand extended, vaporizing his remains to oblivion with another Final flash. Bulma clung to his muscular body, her arm hooked around his neck. Back lit by the force of the explosion, Bulma's features looked fierce and beautiful to the Saiyan Prince. She truly was a warrior queen, and she was all his.

"Isn't it Saiyan custom for a Princess to fight alongside her Prince to prove her worth?" asked Bulma.

"Woman, you fought well," Vegeta said, transfixed.

"Father, mother?" Trunks asked, hovering nearby. He sheathed his sword on the holster on his back, strapped across his armor.

"We're fine! Nice going guys!" Bulma exhaled.

"Mother… it works!" Trunks gasped.

"It does! Like a dream," Bulma laughed.

"While you two are mutually congratulating one another, we need to make sure Kakkarot's well," Vegeta interrupted.

"I thought you sent Nappa after him," said Trunks.

"Bulma, the baby…"

"Bliss is watching him."

"I can't take you back."

"Don't try, Vegeta," said Bulma, frowning. "You two are taking me along. Goku's my best friend!"

"So be it, Woman. But I'm not taking my eyes off you," Vegeta said as he gripped her to his hip. She hung onto her Prince, as he and Trunks streaked off at top speed towards Goku's home.

"Father… 13… he's getting away!" Trunks gasped.

"Trunks, you go after him! Your mother and I will see to Kakkarot," said Vegeta.

Just then Gohan and Piccolo materialized nearby. In shock they saw Vegeta and Trunks hovering with a fully armored Bulma. "What did we miss?" Piccolo grunted.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know?" Vegeta snickered.

"You guys had better come with me," Trunks said. "There's another android named 13, and he's gone that way!"

"I'm on it! Vegeta… what's Bulma doing here?" asked Piccolo with a snarl on his face.

"Dad… is my daddy ok?"

"If you want to find out kid, come with us," said Vegeta. "That is if you can keep up! I suggest you accompany Trunks because otherwise you'll get in my way!"

"All right," Piccolo nodded. He and Trunks exchanged glances, then blasted off till they were only faint traces of ki in the far horizon. Gohan blinked at Bulma's armored figure encased in armor identical to Vegeta's with shock.

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta snapped.

"Bulma… you look different," Gohan said.

"Never seen a Saiyan Princess in armor?" she laughed holding onto Vegeta. Grumbling, Vegeta clutched her tightly. Blue ki flared around them both, and then Vegeta accelerated them after where Gero had gone. Gohan shrugged and rocketed after them.


	47. Former Enemies now Allies against 14

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_**The Enemy of My Enemy is My Ally?**_

By Trynia Merin aka StarbearerTM

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime or the Manga DBZ, and I make no money from this fanfiction. My characters Stellari, Fermi and Bohr mean no harm to the series owned by Funimation and created by Toriyama. Thanks to my reviewers! There will be v/b in the next chapter._

* * *

While Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks pursued the others, 13 had survived. He had masked his ki long enough to head towards Son Goku's home by a route different then Raditz carrying Goku. His speed was far faster then even the elder son of Bardock. Back in the Son home Chichi gasped as she heard something crackling through the bushes. Both twins looked to each other in fear. Just then, Gohan shot in through the door. 

"What are you doing back so soon?"

"Mom, there's something coming closer! Mr. Piccolo says you two gotta stay here! The androids…" Gohan panted. "Android 13 is coming this way! And he's got someone named 15 and 14 with him! Vegeta and Trunks are fighting them, but 13's on his way here!"

"What did I tell you about those things?" Chichi asked.

"No he's right," whispered Fermi and Bohr. "We can see them…"

"Can you? I can't sense them! Mom, we gotta get you and Aunt Stellari and the twins out of here!" Gohan gasped.

"I'm not leaving this house! It's safer staying here!" Chichi argued.

Suddenly a bellow sounded in the yard. Gohan pointed to the window where they saw Piccolo suddenly pointing his fingers to his forehead. Energies crackled full force as they charged massive ki. "Special beam cannon!" Piccolo roared. The spiraling lance of death shot up into the sky at some distant target.

"Gohan, get them out of here!" shouted Piccolo.

"What the HELL is going on?" Chichi cried.

"There's here!" Piccolo yelled.

"Mom, stay here. Maybe Mr. Piccolo and I can fight them off!" Gohan panted.

"Oh god," Chichi gasped. She burst through the house as Fermi and Bohr raced over to Dr. Stellari.

"Damn it," Stellari hissed. "We can't run away. If it's the androids we can't possibly outrun them."

"Gohan don't you DARE leave! You are NOT fighting those machines!" Chichi shouted.

"But mom,"

"Stay with Aunt Stellari! I'm not going to let my baby boy fight!" Chichi growled. Suddenly she pushed open a closet door, and grabbed a long red pole in a sheath, along with a strangely shaped green object.

"What the hell is that?" Stellari asked.

"Take care of Gohan. Don't leave here! Gohan, you're going to STAY and listen to your mother!" Chichi shouted.

"Mom, you can't seriously be thinking of fighting them!" Gohan gasped.

"Stay HERE!" Chichi yelled. Piccolo crashed against the far wall of the house, scattering masonry. Angrily Chichi twirled the staff and held it before her.

"Mom!" Gohan cried.

"Gohan, get them out of here! NOW!" Chichi yelled.

"I can't let you do this!" Stellari gasped.

"Get Gohan and the kids to safety, now!" Chichi screamed at Stellari in a voice that wouldn't be disobeyed.

"Mom…" Gohan gasped. Seeing her grim nod, he grasped Stellari under the arm and waved to the twins.

"We can fly fine!" Fermi and Bohr said.

"I'll carry you miss!" Gohan said, levitating Dr. Stellari as the twins shot into the air alongside him.

"Gohan listen to your mother!" Piccolo shouted.

"Tell me where he is!" laughed android 13. Having recovered from his fight with the other two Saiyans, he had sent 14 and 15 to keep Vegeta and his friends occupied while he went after Goku and the other one.

Chichi raised the Bansho fan as spheres of light crackled down. With a mighty whoosh of wind the blast of air slammed them backwards. In her other hand she whirled Goku's power pole, whooping and screaming. She leapt onto the gleaming Nimbus cloud and shot up into the sky to confront whoever was there.

Cracks and blasts whirled, batted back as Chichi entered the fray. Windblasts barely managed to block the volley as Piccolo slowly recovered. He levitated up, floating beside her. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not having my boy fight! I'll do it myself!" Chichi yelled at Piccolo.

"You're not gonna win! You're just in mah way!" laughed 13. With a snicker he fired a beam towards Chichi. Shrieking, she barely managed to veer out of the way as the beam ripped close to Nimbus. Head over heels, Chichi tumbled off the cloud, knocked cold by the blast.

"Stay OUT of this!" Piccolo grunted. Raising his hand he aimed a blast that blocked the next volley. With the last bit of his strength he swooped down and plucked Chichi out of the air. He crashed into the canopy of trees, consciousness deserting him.

"Well, well, this is easier then I thought. Tarnation, I thought the good Doc was gonna give me a harder mission. Well, it looks like the half blood brat's escaping with my objective," 13 mumbled. His blue eyes narrowed to scan the distant spec of Son Gohan carrying a female over his shoulders.

Gohan felt sick in his throat. Perhaps his mother and Piccolo could hold off the unseen terror of Android 13 long enough. Dr. Stellari cursed herself that she had to rely on a boy to keep her safe. But in her condition if she were hurt, her babies would suffer. Gohan streaked faster; glad the children could keep up with him.

"Stop right there, boy!" came a voice that made him cringe.

Before Gohan appeared a new threat. He shivered to see Android 13 resplendent in his Red Ribbon overalls. Dr. Stellari drew in her breath sharply. She swallowed hard and gasped, "No, it can't be you… you were dead…"

"Well, well, if it isn't Scarlett's little wife. You're a naughty girl, Silver. You're on the wrong side!"

"Leave us alone! You've got no argument with us!" Stellari shrilled.

"Stay back, don't make me hurt you!" Gohan grunted.

"Heh, as if a little varmint like you could stand up to me boy. Do me a favor and hand me the lady. I got no quarrels with you, squirt," 13 said.

"Don't listen to him, Gohan. He'll kill us both!" Stellari whispered. "Leave me. I'll handle him."

"I won't let him hurt you. I promised Mom!"

"I don't got all day, boy," said 13. In his hand fizzled a sphere of energy, growing every second.

"Hold onto me," Gohan whispered to his aunt. She saw his fists glow with power as he raised them to his forehead.

"Masenkoo… HAH!" Gohan shouted as he generated a beam of solid energy to cut into the figure of 13 zipping in and out.

"You'll pay for that, you little cuss!" 13 snarled. He hurled a rapid series of blasts towards Gohan.

"Atomic blast!" Fermi and Bohr shouted, raising their hands to generate a beam along with Gohan's. Although feeble, it managed to push back their attacker long enough for Gohan to retreat with their mother.

"You won't stop me!" 13 shouted. He raised his hands and suddenly a shrill noise echoed, deafening both twins. Fermi and Bohr screamed, putting their hands over their ears.

"No!" Stellari shrieked. "Damn you!"

She let go of Gohan, and shoved herself away. Angrily her fists glowed, and she hurled plastic shards towards 13's back. One of them pierced 13's wrist, while the other slipped into his body. Others stuck into his sides so he resembled a porcupine. Panting, she hurled strange plastic globules at both her boys who were plummeting towards the ground. A strange gel formed around each boy as they crashed harmlessly through the trees, cushioned by an arogel.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Gohan shouted, appearing before 13. His fist flew out, slamming into 13, followed by a flip and dozens of sharp kicks.

"What the hell?" 13 snarled, struggling to bat away the boy's attack.

Stellari dropped down to the ground after her sons, knowing that Gohan was holding his own. Angrily Gohan's fists slammed into the android's frame. Suddenly 13 cut across him with a vicious uppercut, backhanding Gohan away. Spitting blood, Gohan barely managed to right himself.

Fermi and Bohr breathed gently, blinked up at their mother. "Mommy?"

"You two STAY HERE! I'll handle this! Don't get involved. That's an order boys!" Stellari scolded.

"But Mommy…" Fermi gasped.

"Do as I say, please! Bohr, take your brother and go back and help Chichi and Mr. Piccolo! Gohan and I will be okay!" Stellari said.

"Mommy!" Fermi and Bohr cried.

"Get away! Fly to Kame house!" Stellari shouted. Fermi and Bohr nodded, zipping out of range as fast as they could.

"Masenko HAH!" Gohan screamed, holding his hands above his head. A wide beam of energy slammed into 13, pushing him backwards. He flipped over, shrugging off as his overalls only smoked the slightest bit. Strangely the spikes that Stellari shot were still imbedded in his back.

"You're pretty tough, kid. But that ain't gonna help you!" 13 taunted. A grin tugged up the corner of his mouth. Gohan panted his energy ebbing.

"I don't get it, why didn't you stay down? I hit you with everything I had!"

13's face drew up in a cruel smile. He sensed the two small telepathic traces as they zipped away towards where the green alien and the madwoman on the cloud had been. They weren't his objective. They'd be easy pickings later when the others came and polished off the Prince and the others. Right now, he had a kid to rub out. Gohan's hands raised again, as he struggled to marshal enough force. 13's hands crackled with power, his ultimate energy move fizzling into being.

"HAHHHHH!" 13 gritted.

"Perspex!" Dr. Stellari's voice shrilled nearby Son Gohan.

Gohan gasped, seeing stars. Someone moved in front of him, their hands raised. Before him the air undulated and shimmered into a solid barrier. Ki blasts rained down as Gohan saw them slamming into the generated shield. It bowed but did not shatter with the force.

"Auntie Stellari?" Gohan panted.

"You can't stop me, woman! I'll burn through!"

"Gohan, hit him now! I can't hold him much longer!" Stellari shouted.

"All right!" Gohan nodded. Sweat poured down his forehead. He raised his hands and aimed a series of rapid blasts overtop the barrier Stellari struggled to hold. To think an eleven year old boy had such power and strength was mind boggling. Every time a blast sizzled forwards a generated plastic shield easily deflected it. Gohan zipped forwards, grabbing at his aunt who was starting to sink with the effort divided between shielding and levitating.

"Hold onto me, Auntie!" Gohan whispered, grabbing her and holding her tightly. He heaved another blast at 13, knocking him back.

"Gohan, how many?" she gasped. She felt him hurling more blasts as quickly as he could generate. With him holding her in his levitation, she could divert more energy to the shield.

"You two are DEAD! Give up!" 13 taunted. His tactic changed. Suddenly he zipped out. Gohan's eyes frantically struggled to track him. Wildly he hurled bolts at the blurring air to the left and the right while Stellari held onto his back.

"I can't tell!" he shouted, his high pitched voice shrill in the air. "Hold on, I won't leave you!"

"YEAYYYY!" 13 shouted, from nearby. A blast sizzled towards them, and Gohan barely had the time to whirl his body out of the way.

"Saturday crush!" shouted a rough edged voice. Gohan panted with shock to see a purple sphere slam into the blast and knock it away. Stellari groaned, hugging him tightly while Gohan pointed to the new black armored warrior carrying his father over one shoulder.

"Fight me!" Raditz shouted. "I dare you!"

"What the hell are you trying to pull! Who are you?" 13 shouted.

"Masenko!" Gohan shrilled. The beam slammed into 13's shoulder, slicing his arm clean through the joint. In disbelief he glanced back towards Gohan. That split second was all Raditz needed because an instant later the Saiyan phased into view just before him. His fist slammed into 13 followed by a nasty kick that tossed 13 down towards the forested canopy.

"DIE! Double Sunday" Raditz snarled, aiming his flattened palms at the plummeting figure. Two huge ki balls surged forth then formed twin beam that followed 13's descent.

"Special beam CANNON!" yelled Piccolo, suddenly materializing between Gohan and the explosion. The spiraling beam drilled through the trees, hitting the figure below at the same time that Raditz beams had impacted. Smoke and flames rose up and the explosion nearly blinded Gohan as he zipped Stellari out of the way.

When the smoke cleared, a huge crater steamed in the heart of the forest. Hovering nearby was the panting form of Piccolo, his hands raised. Gohan was tightly hugging Stellari, who was in turn wrapping her arms around the trembling boy while he levitated her in relative safety. The third observer still hovered with his hands raised and the prone figure of Son Goku hanging over his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"It's over Gohan," said Piccolo. Gohan blinked up to see the Namekian drifting towards him. Piccolo's clothes hung in tatters from his green and pink muscular form.

"Tomica! Gohan, are you hurt?" Raditz shouted as he lowered his hands.

"Mr. Piccolo, he… he's got my dad," whispered Gohan.

"He won't hurt you," Stellari panted. "I…"

"I won't hurt him, idiot! Is she all right?" Raditz demanded.

"She's fine," Piccolo said. Stellari promptly passed out in Gohan's grasp.

"What happened to my daddy!" Gohan shouted.

"He's sick! I've got to get him back to get the medicine now!" Raditz shouted.

"Follow me back," Piccolo grunted as he saw Raditz hovering there with Goku's body. "Gimmie the woman… I'll carry her…"

"If she's hurt you're mine, Green Man," Raditz growled.

"Don't worry, she's okay," Gohan gasped. Piccolo took the unconscious form of Stellari in one arm, and then grabbed Gohan as he soon followed the woman into wearied darkness. Dark black eyes regarded one another across the tense space. Piccolo rocketed back with Raditz close beside him keeping pace with his flight. Judging by the way Raditz protectively carried Goku under the back and knees now, Piccolo judged that the two brothers had no intention of continuing their feud.

"There's some sensu beans at the house," Piccolo said over the whistling of their ki envelopes.

"Good. Thank you for helping her…"

"Save it. Let's just get them back," Piccolo cut him off. "The boy's exhausted. What the hell took you so long, and where are the others?"

"The Prince ordered me back. My scouter doesn't detect any more movement from that tin can. Seems your little trick and mine finished him off," Raditz said.

"Huh, I don't think I'd be so sure. But for now, let's just get back," Piccolo said. Two former enemies now rocketed over the forest towards Goku and Chichi's home. Piccolo was relieved that Chichi had fed him a sensu bean just before conking out. His sharp eyes could detect the twins Fermi and Bohr helping carry her into the house just as he and Raditz landed with their cargo.

* * *

When Goku next swam back to life, he heard a faint sobbing. Slowly he blinked up into the faces of people assembled around his bed. Something was shoved against his lips while a muscular arm propped his head and shoulders up. It tasted like grapes, and Goku swallowed it because he was terribly thirsty. 

"That's it, Goku-sa. Drink it down… please wake up and open your eyes," came Chichi's frantic plea.

"Chi... chi… is that you… I can't move," Goku groaned, his limbs starved of oxygen.

"Don't try and get up. Just lay still. Oh Goku what the hell were you thinking!" Chichi lamented.

"Daddy!" came Gohan's voice.

"Gohan, keep back a ways. Go watch over your aunt and cousins," came Chichi's command. The muscular arm gently lowered him back down.

Goku blinked up his vision still foggy. Still he could make out the faces of two concerned females leaning over him, one on either side. Someone taller with spiky hair hovered to the left, his dark eyes gleaming with anger. Swirls of clouds swam away with each blink, then sharpened into focus. Chichi's frantic pallid features pained him to see. Another dark haired woman with gleaming glasses held a vial of something that smelled of grapes. She bobbed out of sight, then returned with something hidden behind her back.

"Get him some water… easy now," said Chichi. Something cold was draped over his brow, while the other woman vanished from the area.

"Honestly Brother, you slept damn long enough!" Raditz snorted. With shock Goku blinked up into his older brother's frowning countenance.

"You… you're here… what happened…"

"Prince Vegeta and the others took on the androids. While I must say they were victorious, other things have transpired," Raditz grunted.

"What?"

"The green man… Piccolo has gone on with your friend Krillen, and Prince Trunks to see two other Androids in the place called Ginger Town," Raditz announced. "The Prince and Nappa are still on the trail of Android 13…"

"Thirteen?" Goku gasped.

"There was another. But you and I will stay here till you've recovered enough. Lt. Commander Bliss is also with them. And you need not worry, because the Prince can control his ascendance at will. He and Prince Trunks have discovered another level beyond…"

"Beyond?" Goku panted.

"Ultra," Raditz murmured. "They were terrifying to behold. He and the Prince Trunks… they were every bit as powerful as the Legendary was said to be."

"Wow. How long was I out?" Goku asked.

"Three days," Raditz said, pressing him down to the bed.

"Time to give him an injection," Chichi said.

"Oh no… no!" Goku cried as he saw the gleam of a needle in Dr. Stellari's hand.

"Hold him down, Raditz!" Dr. Stellari urged. "Chichi, you didn't TELL me he was scared of shots!"

"No, don't!" Goku yelled. Fortunately Raditz pinned him down, shoving a gauntleted hand over his eyes.

"Keep your eyes covered, moron," Raditz growled. Squirming, Goku suddenly felt terror surging through him. Yet all he felt was a sharp prick.

"There, done," said Stellari's voice. "That's the booster shot."

"That was it?" Goku panted, when his eyes were uncovered.

"Yes. Honestly, Goku, it's just a little needle…"

"Don't tease him like that," Stellari sighed. "If you had a needle shoved into YOU…"

"Uhhh," Goku moaned, wanting to pass out.

"Enough, both of you! Kakkarot, are you well enough to sit up?"

"My name's Goku, remember," he groaned.

"He's all right," Chichi sighed with relief.

"But where is everyone… are they…"

"Rest," said Chichi. To his shock, Gohan wandered in, his face filled with worry. Another fact that dawned on Goku was that Gohan was standing in the same room as Raditz and hardly batting an eyelash. Was it just because he was more worried that his father was gravely ill?

"Mom, is he going to be ok?"

"He's weak, but he's recovering," said Chichi as she drew back, and wrapped her arms around Gohan from behind to give him a hug.

"Daddy, I was so worried! We thought you were a goner!" Gohan sniffled. He scrambled up onto the side of the double bed, wrapping his arms around his father's neck. By this time Raditz and Stellari had moved back to give them room, standing awkwardly.

"Maybe we should leave them alone," Stellari suggested. Raditz simply gave a grunt and turned to stride out the door. His hand lightly rested on his mate's shoulders while hers moved around his waist. His blue and brown armor was slightly scorched and cracked in a few places as if he had fought hard.

"Gohan, you're not scared of him?" Goku asked.

"He saved your life, Daddy. I couldn't believe it," Gohan murmured into his father's neck. Goku managed to wrap a muscular arm around his son's shaking body. As if pent up emotions burst, Gohan sobbed in his father's arms.

"Hey, it's okay son. Let it out," Goku whispered, stroking and patting his back.

Around the door, Raditz peered with a frown on his face. "Sentimental foolishness," he mumbled.

"Don't make me hurt you," Stellari warned, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging hard on it. "You know as well as I do that' he's a human before the Saiyan. Don't start!"

"Mmmph, he's a lot of trouble," Raditz snorted. Still he felt jealousy in his stomach to see how affectionate Goku was with his son. To see the concern in his brother's eyes for his nephew defied his comprehension. Something like emptiness filled him, and he forced the weak emotions away.

"You can sit with him, Gohan. I've got to get lunch ready," Chichi said. Leaning over she caught Goku's lips in a brief but grateful kiss. He reached to grasp her neck, keeping her mouth on his for a moment while Gohan blushed a bit. Then she drew back, stroking his hair affectionately.

"I'll be okay, Chi," Goku whispered, caressing her cheek. "Thanks…"

"Just listen to your brother," she muttered, wiping away a tear. "Gohan's going to sit with you for a while. But don't give him any ideas about fighting!"

"Mom!" Gohan groaned as she turned and left them alone. Goku managed to wink at his flustered son. Those last two days had been full of events. Gohan had told Goku everything about what had transpired. Now Goku was recovering, and Vegeta and the others had taken up the search for the androids. Closing the door on the two important men in her life, Chichi joined the others in the sitting room. She heard some clanking of dishes and a grunt of some strange language. Then she accidentally brushed past Raditz wandering out to answer the shouts of two wrestling boys.

"Apologies," he said glancing down.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"None are necessary. You've thanked me far too much. It's getting annoying," Raditz grumbled, wiping his cheek as Chichi laughed. Patting him on the back she joined her sister in law who was fussing over massive quantities of food.

"I don't see how you keep up with it all. Where the heck do you get the money for a huge grocery bill I'll never know! And you've got two of them to feed," said Dr. Stellari, wiping her brow.

"You don't have to do that… but thank you. Sit down… you're going to deliver any day now!" Chichi snapped at her.

"When I told Raditz I was a doctor of chemistry I wasn't joking! I'm not used to giving shots!" she complained.

"You did fine, dear," Chichi reassured her, keeping her back to the other woman. "I'm just glad my Goku's awake again. But it will be very hard to keep him in bed for very long!"

"Raditz will hold him down if he must," said Stellari. Both women exchanged a laugh. Chichi grabbed a spoon and dipped out some food. Before Stellari could say another word she shoved the spoon into her mouth.

"How's it taste?"

"Hmmm, I wish you'd warn me when you did that!" Stellari complained. "It's fine."

"You need more," Chichi insisted, giving her another spoonful. "You've got two kids on the way!"

"How DO you feed two hungry Saiyan if Goku doesn't work… and you don't seem to… I mean you do midwifery, and you've got that herbal remedies business…"

"Goku never will hold down a job," Chichi sighed. "Pop's money won't last forever. It's a godsend having you and your husband giving us money…"

"Raditz has a paycheck, and all the food provided on Capsule's budget, not to mention my own," said Stellari.

"Are you going to still work with two babies on the way?"

"I wish I could just leave it up to him for the paycheck. But I feel guilty…"

"Don't," said Chichi. "Your boys need you there. But it's not for me to tell you what to do."

"You'd find a way anyhow," Stellari retorted. Chichi rolled her eyes and thrust a spoon at Stellari. Unspoken commands for her to check the eight treasures soup. When Stellari opened the steamer, she leapt back at the huge cloud of steam blasting her in the face. It wafted around the other scents enticingly dancing through the small kitchen.

"At least Mr. Piccolo's gone. He drove me nuts," said Chichi. "I know I'm glad he didn't eat anything, but Goku and Gohan hardly helped out with him around…"

"I'm glad it's not a problem for me to stay here. It's kind of nice to have a break from all that corporate rat race. But you're out in the middle of the sticks," Stellari said.

"Let's just say that Goku's sparring habits make it necessary. He'd cause untold damage if he was in a town or city," Chichi blushed.

Back in the living room, Raditz had tried to separate two rambunctious boys from pummeling one another. He finally was dragged into the middle of it, while one of them pulled on his hair, and the other was trying to twist his arm behind his back.

"This is for outside, both of you!" Raditz complained. "I don't want your aunt or mother angry with us!"

"Sorry Daddy," murmured one of them. Raditz reached down and pulled Bohr out of the mess then set him on his hip. Grunting, he rose up and reached down to take Fermi's hand.

"Fine, Dad," mumbled Fermi. "I guess it would suck if we got grounded! I hate being a Stellari unplugged!"

"Don't even go there!" Bohr gasped horrified.

"No video games would drive me insane as well, but then you'd have more time for training, young warriors," Raditz said as Fermi placed his small hand in his. Though Raditz gauntleted hand swallowed Fermi's the strength in the small fingers astonished him. Without question he had convinced both twins to accompany him out into the courtyard of the Son home.

Distant Dinosaur mating calls echoed on Raditz ears. He also heard the sounds of low grunting from the Green Man nearby. Piccolo was already sparring fast and furiously with another version of himself. Picking a spot well away from the Namek, Raditz let go of Fermi's hand, then set Bohr down from his armored hip.

"Ready to train?" he asked both. He punched his scouter button to attenuate his own reading from the boys. To his shock he saw he had to filter a level of 5000.

_Five thousand? But this is impossible! Since when was THAT my apparent level and I haven't begun to move?_ Raditz asked himself.

"You bet," said Fermi.

"Let's go!" Bohr answered. Both stood in poses that were similar to Goku's Kame-sennen, while Raditz adopted a more Saiyan stance. For a few tense moments the boys waited while their adoptive father stared them down. Then he blurred out.

Fermi and Bohr vanished as well, their fists raised to block Raditz flurry of blows. Back and forth they traded hits, their tiny legs a flurry raining on his gauntleted fists. His punch arced out, and Bohr feigned. Fermi slammed his elbow on Raditz back, only to have a push out to the side. They flipped out of the way of his arcing kick, and Raditz landed opposite them.

"Nicely done. I'm impressed, young ones," Raditz nodded, knowing a bit of praise went a long way. They had the reflexes of newborn Saiyans and his scouter bleeped with battle levels of 2000 and 1700. He had to calibrate his own down, and blinked with shock to see his level had arisen already to 10,000. At resting state Raditz rating had considerably shot up. He swallowed hard, not even having broken a sweat. Lately he'd gone without the scouter, but for the sake of the twins he'd used it to track their progress.

They were unaware of someone peering out his bedroom window at them. Gohan rested his head on his hands, seeing Raditz training both twins. Ever since he saw Raditz carrying his father home, Gohan had felt mixed emotions. "Gohan, are you studying?" Chichi asked.

"Aw c'mon mom!" Gohan shot back.

"Aunt Stellari's going to help you with your formulas," said Chichi. Gohan grunted and settled down. Through his doorway shuffled the form of his aunt, who was very far along with her pregnancy. He leapt up to help guide her to his chair.

"You okay, Auntie?" he asked.

"I'm fine… I know this is the LAST thing you want to do now, but I figure we can knock out the first two groups of the Table before your mother bugs both of us," she said with a chuckle.

"I don't see how memorizing the Periodic Table's gonna help me, but if you say so," said Gohan. He was balancing a pencil on his nose as he rocked his chair back.

"You've got balance that puts me to shame, kid," said Stellari.

"Oh, sorry," Gohan said.

"Worried about your dad, huh? I'm sure he's out of the worst of it. Piccolo's regenerating skills helped, and luckily I was able to help Chichi make some of that medicine to bring his fever down," Stellari said.

"Good thing Trunks told you the formula over the videolink," Gohan nodded. "I wanted to thank you for making more of the medicine to save Dad's life… you're pretty good with chemicals…"

"I haven't synthesized a drug so complex… your blood sample helped… and then there was the matter of that transfusion… I'm glad your mother has some nursing skills… I don't like needles any more then Goku does…" Stellari shuddered.

"Mom's pretty good with most stuff. But I didn't think Raditz would be the same blood type as my Dad," Gohan said softly.

"I'm just astonished you aren't terrified of hi anymore, Gohan," Stellari said, closing the chemistry book. It was clear Gohan's focus was far from his studies now. He glanced out the window seeing Raditz suddenly getting trounced by a twin beam attack. Barely Raditz managed to block an Atomic Ram with a Double Sundae.

"It's weird. He's not the same person. When I saw him carrying my Daddy, I was so scared… but he was holding him like my Daddy was… Uncle Yamcha or Uncle Krillen," said Gohan.

"Hell's a place that changes many a soul," Stellari said.

"Everything you know, he knows? Mr. Piccolo said you two had a bond. Piccolo and I sometimes share thoughts… but you know what Raditz did?"

"Everything," Stellari said with horror on her face. "And he knows what I've done. We're one, like your mother and father."

"Mom and dad? You mean that bite on Mom's neck is just like yours? It's weird!" Gohan shivered.

"It's a Saiyan mating bond. All Third Class share a bond. I mean all the ones that are like your Daddy and Uncle Raditz do that. It's considered a weakness, but Raditz family considers it a strength. At least his mother Kinoha did…"

"I can't get my head around it… it's so hard to think of any other family but my Grandpa Ox King, and Great Grandpa Gohan…"

"They ARE your family, Gohan. Blood doesn't make a relative. Love does," said Stellari.

"Uh huh, cause Mr. Piccolo's like my family now," said Gohan. "I guess if he can stop being bad, Uncle Raditz can."

Stellari wiped away a tear. Gohan leapt up and hugged her tightly, his arms around her neck. Kissing her cheek he gave her a squeeze. Stellari swallowed hard at the open affection of this 'nephew' of hers. The last month in the Son household had shown her more family then she'd ever recalled as a child.

* * *


	48. Father and Son's Big Bang

**Royal Namekian Blues**

**_Father and Son's Big Attack_**

Disclaimer: Now more V and B as Trunks and his father confront 14 and 15! I don't own this, Toriyama does and I make no money on this!

* * *

Out over the desert Vegeta flew with Bulma and Trunks. For the last few hours they had been tracing the two opponents using Bulma's scouter especially trained to the plastic residuals Raditz had clued them into felt the blazing ki of two opponents. One was equal to Trunks power level, while the other rivaled his own. This would be messy, but a good challenge to see if his GR training had paid off. Not till the end would he reveal his true energy count, and then the androids would learn the meaning of the word power.

"They're coming!" Trunks yelled.

"Get ready. Take the ones to the left. Divide and conquer. Use your ki blasts and come at them from behind… they'll expect a full on confrontation," Vegeta said. "When I give the word, get clear!"

Trunks hurled energy balls at the first volley of fire rocketing to the left. The first exploded while the other two were narrowly missed. He then flew close, punching and kicking at one of the androids. Vegeta shot close to the other, then appeared behind him, punching the other androids. He kicked the android forwards, giving him time to outmaneuver and regroup with trunks.

Both he and Trunks crossed ki streams, weaving in and out to distract the first android that trained on them. Disintegration rays crackled dangerously close. Trunks focused narrow ki beams to pick them off one by one.

"Hold on tightly…" Vegeta whispered to Bulma. He raised his free hand to gather ki into a beam, hurling it forwards. Bulma yelped at the power surge crackling nearby, which sliced dangerously close to Android 15. It was twice as thick as any beam she'd seen anyone generated, causing Android 15's attack to be blocked.

"Kame," she whispered. Vegeta then orbited Android 15, raining rapid blasts of ki at him. He blinked, not knowing what was hitting him. Then Vegeta laughed, zipping out of reality to appear behind Trunks.

"Watch out!" Vegeta shouted into his scouter.

Trunks turned, and saw Android 15 raising his fists. He shouted, "Meteor storm!"

"Burning attack!" Trunks yelled. He hurled it towards the multiple ki balls raining on him. Only his armor protected him from the blasts that exploded upon meeting his flash. He sent another whirling towards The android.

"He's yours!" Vegeta barked.

"All right!" Trunks laughed. At last he could let loose and show his Father the fruits of his training.

Android 14 materialized close to Vegeta. Bulma screamed and squeezed Vegeta's hip, unwittingly cautioning him to what she'd seen. At the last moment, he dodged the android's kick.

"Saiyan, give up!" laughed 14.

"Don't insult me, you're still as much a slave to Gero's as you ever were," Vegeta snickered.

"Hiding behind a weakling female?" Android 14 laughed, raising his arms above his head. Bulma clutched tightly to Vegeta as he accelerated. Time stood still, and it was like they moved through jelly. She saw the ki ball forming between Android 14's hands that were held over his head, radiating into small blinking discs.

"Take THIS!" 14 laughed.

Vegeta slammed a foot into his head, and then punched with his free hand. A wild punch tagged Vegeta, sending him rolling to the side. Vegeta shook his head, clinging to Bulma as he righted himself.

"Creeping barrage!" 14 yelled, crossing his arms then uncrossing them as he soared over the ground in a zigzag pattern. Up from the earth exploded small puffs of gas, each one more explosive then the last. Vegeta wove in and out nimbly through the dangerous obstacle course while Bulma clung to him for her life.

"You insult me… is that the BEST you can do?" Vegeta taunted, whirling around 180. He stopped dead where he was, hovering in place. 14 snarled, whizzing around Vegeta in an ever constricting circle.

"You'll wet yourself you stupid monkey when you see what I'm about to do," 14 taunted. He spread his arms out and began to scream. Bulma realized he was powering up, and hid her face in Vegeta's shoulder.

"Get ready woman… this won't be pretty…" Vegeta whispered in her ear. Already she felt the energies throbbing through him, extending into her body as well. How was this possible? She could see 14 aura extend, his hair crackling as the smell of sulfur exuded from his pores.

"Pyro Lava…" he gritted, spanning his hands.

Simultaneously Trunks materialized his stretched out his and pointed it towards The android. He yelled, "Finish BUSTER!"

Bulma and Vegeta gasped as they saw their son in action. White hot ki sizzled from his fist. Seeing Trunks was letting off a big one, Vegeta held up his energy shield. His flesh beneath his armored shoulder hummed with surging power that almost burned her with its intensity. She squeezed her eyes shut at the explosive meeting of charges. Caught up in the shockwave, 14 spun out of control into the side of a large sand dune.

"How…" he stammered.

"Die now!" Vegeta hollered in triumph. Another big Bang slammed into 14, slicing him in two. He vanished into the dirt with the remaining energy pushing hard at him. Bulma's stomach twisted in disgust. While she knew that the tin can deserved it, she still felt sick.

"Kame… oh Vegeta…" she whimpered.

"IT won't be much longer woman…" Vegeta told her. "Just keep hanging on…"

"All that power… I don't understand… I've never been this close…" Bulma shivered.

"You won't comprehend what a Prince of Saiyans faces till you do, woman," Vegeta said calmly. "Are you scared?"

"Yes… and no," Bulma whispered. "I know you won't let them destroy me… but how is it I'm not vaporized when you…"

"Stop asking stupid questions woman, and let me concentrate… there's one more task ahead," Vegeta interrupted her. Out of the corner of her eye Bulma swore she could see movement.

"Look OUT!" Bulma screamed, pointing her finger to the right.

"So, you managed to defeat my brother?" laughed the deep voice Bulma recognized from their captor. Vegeta blocked the huge ki ball sizzling towards them with a hastily erected ki field.

Bulma's eyes shut just in time to feel a blistering heat wave that was mercifully halted. Vegeta squeezed her tightly to himself with his free arm. "Don't let go woman, no matter what…" he hissed in her ear. He shifted her to his hip, and she trembled against his hard body.

"Fight me you bastard!" Trunks yelled. "Burning attack!"

Android 15 gasped as another sphere slammed into him. Trunks appeared overhead, his sword slicing narrowly. But 15 suddenly shouted, "Field on!"

Trunks gasped, his sword crashing into an energy barrier. The surge of power slammed into him, knocking him for a loop.

"Trunks!" Bulma screamed.

"Amazing… you survived that? I suppose I should be impressed, you annoying monkey," laughed 15, hovering over a large gaping crater. Waves of sand were flattened as he spanned his arms wide, and swung a massive fist in the air. Vegeta saw that Trunks had shaken off the energy barrier and was regrouping to gather his energy. Knowing what he had to do, Vegeta began to distract his opponent.

"Hey you! You call THAT an attack!" Vegeta snapped.

"Yeah jerkface! Over here!" Bulma yelled, seeing what her mate was doing.

"Considering you're still doing what the long expired Gero's doing, I'm not impressed myself," Vegeta taunted. "What's the matter, can't get original? You're pathetic you know… he's dead, and you can't even have the imagination to think of your own plan for universal domination…"

"Shut up you stupid dust mites," 15 roared. "Seismic shock!"

Vegeta's shield held against the waves of ki crashing into him. He drifted backwards, then circled around just outside a half mile. "Touched a nerve, didn't I?" he smirked.

"Says the prince of the monkeys!" laughed 15.

"You and Dr. Gero know nothing about truly ruling. If you were so great, then why do you need to resort to weakling bandits and raiders causing chaos when you could rule with an iron fist and command true respect? " asked Vegeta, laughing loudly.

"You're the last member of a dead race!" said 15. "And I'll exterminate you!"

Vegeta shook his head. "If you were half the warrior I could be, you'd know that only by creating proper fear and respect can you control. You don't need to play foolish games and hide behind pretend threats to get what you wish. All the waste of good resources… I am not impressed…"

"You rule your way, and I'll conquer in mine!" 15 laughed.

"Then stay the blazes out of my business," Vegeta snarled.

"RRAAAAH!" Trunks yelled. Suddenly his hands were aimed upwards, generating a huge powerball that he had gathered the energy four while Vegeta was distracting 15.

"I shall. When you become prince of the seven hells! And make your puny race extinct!" 15 answered.

"Not while I LIVE!" Trunks roared. "FINISH BUSTER!"

"What the hell?" gasped 15, raising his hands to block Trunks attack. His energy field suddenly crackled under the strain.

"now FATHER!" Trunks yelled. "Get him now!"

Bulma gasped at the expanding sphere of light as 15 added more energy to his barrier. Sweat poured down Trunks forehead as he continued to push more ki to his attack. She aimed her weapon towards them, but Vegeta hissed, "No don't! You'll destroy our plans! Hold onto me Woman, because I need both hands, woman," he whispered.

"Here we go…" Bulma whispered. Her blue hair stood on end, feeling a crackling charge building up. She wrapped her legs around Vegeta's waist, squeezing her eyes shut. Blue sparks made his hair stand on end, crackling with the buildup of a huge charge from the air around them that grew bone dry. His body hummed with energy, just under Bulma's body, which vibrated with the same frequency. From the pit of her being the warm golden glow spread from Vegeta's body to hers, encompassing her frail human form. His loud cry grew in pitch and volume, splitting her ears and deafening. Both hands thrust forwards with the palms flattened. The entire world expanded to a supernova of blue hot fire. Every part of her body burned hundreds of degrees, but she was still breathing, wrapped tightly around the Prince. Bulma held her prince tightly, mentally willing her own meager strength into his body. It was nothing compared to his, but if it would make the difference.

"Kami…" she whispered. In her mind's eyes she saw Vegeta's body surging with a cloud of red and white ki. Nothing existed but his howling cry.

"Final flash!" Vegeta howled, sending a wide beam of energy out when he brought both hands together before the pit of his stomach. He surged against the advancing gas, parting it on either side of him in a widening triangle with himself and Bulma at the apex. 15 raised his hands to counter the surge of blinding white energy hitting him full force. His angry snarl shook the very earth underneath them, vibrating the atmosphere.

"It's… impossible!?" 15 shook his head as the additional energy crashed into his barrier. His ki had flared dangerously low, trying to block the power of Vegeta's display and Trunks energy.

"Because I'm no longer young and weak. I'm invincible. And here's another thing you underestimated… which you will learn to fear and respect! WELCOME TO OBVLIVION!" Vegeta thundered, his voice splitting the air. Seconds later the energy aura expanded into a beam of pure energy. All of the anger, the outrage and suppressed hate Vegeta channeled into the blast towards his nemesis. Bulma's stomach twisted into knots at the sheer purity of the loathing he'd thrown forwards.

15's stupefied look was banished forever as his body disintegrated under the impact of Vegeta's signature move and that of Trunks. Everything around them grew to blinding hot fire, and Bulma heard herself screaming in fear.

"Woman… it's over…" Vegeta said quietly. "You can open your eyes."

Bulma opened her eyes, and saw that Vegeta's hair had shifted to raven black again. She heard him panting as they floated there. Sweat had soaked through his spandex, reaching through to soak Bulma's.

Whimpering she still clung to him, legs wrapped around his waist. Vegeta stiffly positioned her to face him, burying his head in her shoulder. Crying, Bulma hugged him tightly, letting out all the pent-up fear in her sobs. While she wanted desperately to tell him what she'd seen, half of her wondered how for a fraction of an instant he'd achieved his goal.

"Father! We did it!" Trunks shouted with a laugh as he flew towards them.

"I thought we were dead," she whimpered, kissing his shoulder. "Oh Kami… if I lost you…"

"Don't be stupid… we're still alive, and I have to listen to your fool whining again," Vegeta grunted.

"He's gone… I mean is he really gone?" she asked.

"Mom, are you okay?" Trunks asked.

"Well done, boy," Vegeta nodded. "You've done excellent. It is good to see that our plan paid off."

"Your PLAN?" Bulma gasped.

"See for yourself, girl," Vegeta said, turning his floating body so she could gape at the massive smoking crater below them.

"Wow… you guys really let him have it," she giggled hysterically. "Damn…"

"I did indeed," he said with a deep sigh.

"Mom, Dad, can we get the hell out of here?" Trunks breathed. "We've got to regroup and find out where any more Androids are!"

"You son of a bitch… I thought we'd die…" Bulma gasped, and then squeezed him tightly in an intimate embrace. Vegeta rolled his eyes, stiffening when he realized the position of her legs and arms. Still coming down from his victory, his body tingled with the aftereffects of adrenaline coming from a huge blast and a good fight. It had been far too long since he'd felt the exhilaration of such victory.

"We didn't," Vegeta said simply. "What is your problem?"

"You did," Bulma blushed, and then turned her head to kiss his cheeks, then his surprised lips. Vegeta almost lost his concentration at the feel of her hot mouth brushing over his.

"Uh, Mom, Dad?" Trunks asked.

"Not in front of the brat!" Vegeta grumbled, when she released his lips.

"I'll just go back to Capsule and check on Gramps and Gramma," Trunks blushed, happy to see his parents openly displaying affection.

"See to it, boy. And nicely done," Vegeta grunted.

"Thanks Dad," said Trunks. Vegeta turned crimson at Trunks familiar use of the word.

Then Vegeta turned to Bulma, swathed in armor identical to his. "Woman…" he said, tightening his arms around her. He squeezed her backside in one hand while rubbing her back with the other. She yelped when he bit her lower lip with his sharp teeth, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Ow! What?"

"I didn't give you permission to stop," Vegeta said, nibbling along her neck. A half-kilometer above the desert they were floating and the Prince was rung his hands all over her, even squeezing her breasts.

"Stop what?" Bulma squealed. His gloved hand teased the tender breasts to an aroused state that studded her nipples out from her tight fitting AE suit.

"Whatever it was you were doing," Vegeta growled. "With your mouth. And it thankfully didn't involve that infernal talking…"

"That was a kiss bakayaro," she rolled her eyes.

"That was no kiss, at least not compared to what I have seen possible in your society," he complained, then devoured her mouth with his. Bulma yelped at the force of it, eyes wide with surprise as he thrust his tongue into her mouth to taste her, tightening his grip on her body to keep her from releasing her hold. Changing angles with his head every so often, Vegeta caught on quickly to just what this whole 'French kiss' business was about. His tongue and lips mimicked what hers were beginning to do, feeling as if he were devouring her very essence and finding it sheer ambrosia.

She panted in amazement when he finally let her breath again. Vegeta smirked because she was speechless. "What, nothing to say?"

Bulma shook her head, panting, "Um… no… I mean… wow…"

"Good," Vegeta nodded. "I like you better this way… perhaps I was hasty in not pursuing this sort of action sooner. If I knew it would have this effect I would have insisted on it the instant I heard your wretched voice…"

"You uncivilized monkey man!" she squealed.

"Woman, you talk too much, and besides you humans are identical to your chimpanzee brothers almost except for the last 1 percent. So I don't see why that's even an insult," Vegeta grunted. His hips rocked against hers, and Bulma whimpered through the kiss at the feel of his body rubbing hers in just the right way.

He angled his face to intercept her mouth, and then proceeded to kiss her as hard as he had before. After the fight he was growing quite aroused, quickly thinking of some place where he could retire to for a victory rutting. Her sweet wetness was all too apparent from the motion of his hands and hips. With amusement he thought how well her small body fit to his. Not many humans would survive a point blank exposure to his energy buildup. Her entire weakling body had suddenly absorbed the residuals, humming with his specific ki at about a respectable 100.

As he held the woman in his arms, kissing her for all he was worth, Vegeta reeled in shock still. He really HAD fought alongside another Saiyan instead of going it alone. Could the teamwork with his son have been the catalyst he'd needed to defeat the tin cans? To Vegeta that seemed intolerable, yet every time before that he'd tried to push the limit, he'd failed. Was it so simple that letting go of his pride and working together with Trunks had some way of providing the missing part of the equation? Vegeta swallowed hard, and then came to a decision.

She was going limp in his arms, panting from lack of air. Vegeta released her from the kiss, gripping her tightly to him. "Well?"

"Kuso Vegeta-chan…" she mumbled, releasing her legs and arms. "And you said that Saiyajins didn't learn anything from humans."

"Come here, woman and keep your hands and legs where they are," he mumbled, releasing her lips long enough to let her breath, and crushing her to him with strong arms.

"I wasn't talking about the kiss Vegeta," she gasped. "I mean you worked with Trunks instead of trying to hog the glory and you WON!"

"Why not," Vegeta said. "The brat has proved himself. And he is far preferable to the company of the other weaklings. Apart from you, he's the only one I can remotely stand."

"Well well," Bulma laughed.

"Mmm, and if you let ANYONE know," Vegeta interrupted her, and cutting off the rest of her scathing reply with a kiss. He renewed his kiss, wanting to discover the sensual pleasures that humans held in such high esteem. While humans weren't the only species to perform this mouth touching ritual, it wasn't something that came to a Saiyajin, unless they were sharing food with a young one.

"Mmm, Vegeta… stop…" she gasped, staring past his flyaway bits of hair.

"What now?"

"I can't… breathe…" she panted.

"Ah," he mumbled. "Then we'll just have to work on that part… won't we?"

His hand slid between her legs, causing her to squeal as he rubbed her secret spot. Bulma retaliated by reaching down to grab his ass and squeeze it. Vegeta hissed in delight, biting at her ears, then her neck. He flew her towards their concealed ship, not breaking the kiss except to see where he was going. Once they arrived, he carried her up the ramp into the ship, and closed the door behind them. Bulma's mind reeled at the collaboration between father and son, and felt a victory had been won that few could boast.


	49. Arrival 3rd Class

Royal Namekian Blues

Arrival Third Class

By Trynia Merin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime or Manga Dragon Ball Z. My fanchars mean no harm to the series. I make no money from this fan story.

Son Goku slowly swam to consciousness. He felt the weight shifting on his bed, then blinked up into the face of his son Gohan sitting on the edge. A large tray of food rested on a tray table that had been set up. It was the size of a restaurant one, laden with multiple bowls of his favorite foods. Dressed in dark blue gi he'd gotten from Piccolo, Gohan smiled down at his father.

"Hey Dad, you ready for lunch?"

"Hey Gohan, you okay son?" Goku asked, sitting up. The silk pajamas were warm and soft against his skin, and he felt his heart pulsing strong in his breast instead of throbbing like a frightened bird.

"Sure Dad," he said, passing a pair of chopsticks and the first bowl. Goku immediately ploughed into the sticky rice. Most of it flew about the room, landing on the tablecloth Gohan had spread on the comforter.

"Huh, you look a whole lot better Dad. You're eating just like you did before you got sick!" Gohan grinned, grabbing up his own bowl. Goku peered over his son's shoulder through the open door. He heard Chichi's voice intermingled with that of another female, two boys, and the deep voice of his brother Raditz. They appeared to be laughing. Even Piccolo's grunts were audible.

"Hey, what's everyone doing out there? I hate bein' stuck back HERE when they're havin' fun out there!" Goku complained.

"Daddy…" said Gohan. Goku threw off the covers and swung his legs around. Grabbing up the tray he lifted it, then grabbed Gohan up in his other arm.

"Why do I gotta stay in bed when I feel FINE?" Goku laughed. Gohan whooped as his father effortlessly hefted him and the vast tray. Dishes rattled while Goku took long legged strides out to the dining room.

"Goku sa, what the HECK are you doing outta bed?" Chichi yelped as she saw her husband walk in. He placed the huge tray of food down, then planted Gohan down in the seat to his left.

"Brother, are you insane?" Raditz gasped, getting up.

"Get back to bed!" yelped Chichi as she struggled to push Goku out of the entrance to the dining room. "Piccolo help me!"

"Goku, you're driving me nuts!" Piccolo grunted. "I'm out of here!"

Piccolo rushed out, leaving the Son family to argue over Goku's tentative state of health. Sweeping up Chichi in his arms, Goku whirled her about. Breathless she shrieked at the feel of her husband swinging her with a loud whoop. Gohan gasped with joy. Fermi and Bohr started to clap as Dr. Stellari got up out of her chair.

"I can't BELIEVE it!" she gasped. "Are you okay, Goku? I'm NOT going to be responsible for picking you up off the floor!"

"Goku sa! Put me down!" Chichi laughed as she saw the sparkling light in her husband's eyes.

"He's all better," Raditz suddenly grunted, narrowing his eyes. "Damn."

"Uncle Goku san! Woohoo!" laughed Fermi and Bohr, both leaping out of their chairs and rushing over. Goku swung Chichi around so he held her up by his hands under her armpits. Then he drew her down to kiss her lips. Gohan promptly blushed and groaned.

"Not in front of the kids!" Chichi yelped.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Raditz snorted.

"That's so sweet!" Stellari laughed, clapping her hands. She felt her husband's arm snake around her waist and give her hip a squeeze to see the couple kissing. Goku set a blushing Chichi down, then scooped up his young son and hugged him close.

"Hey what are you guys doin' over there! C'mere!" Goku laughed, motioning the others over. Already Fermi and Bohr rushed over to join the hug. Either one was clinging to his legs or Gohan and Stellari were reluctantly pulling Raditz towards him.

"This is humiliating," he grumbled ten suddenly found himself grasped up in a firm bear hug by his younger brother. Whooping, Goku squeezed Raditz tightly enough to lift him off his feet.

"I'm so happy!" he laughed, letting Raditz drop to his booted feet. "Whoopee!"

"Must you," Raditz groaned, burying his hand behind his face as Goku then leaned down and kissed Stellari on the forehead, and picked up her sons to hug them as well. Everyone was soon hugging in the awkward embrace and even Raditz had to admit it wasn't as horrible as he thought. Goku's joy was infectious, and the tension was broken like glass laughing into shiny fragments like stars glitteringly beautiful.

"Okay, enough mushy stuff, let's EAT!" Goku announced, sitting down and clapping his hands together.

"You heard him. Sit down!" Chichi said, pushing her hair back into some semblance of order. Soon Raditz blinked at the huge bowl of food shoved before him. He struggled with the blasted chopsticks, landing most of the food on his hair and face.

"Damn it," he mumbled.

"Watch your mouth!" Chichi said. Fortunately by this time Raditz had figured out the secret of lifting his bowl up to his face and simply used the chopsticks to shovel the mouthfuls in. It was as if he were deliberately copying Goku's lousy table manners. Most of the food ended up in his mouth anyhow.

"I give up," Chichi groaned.

"Hey, at least they like it," Stellari shrugged, downing her portions. "Besides, I'm glad my cooking's just as well received as yours!"

"It's pretty good," Gohan said politely. "Thank you!"

How surreal it seemed to Raditz as he finished up his last helping sitting at the foot of the table. Goku was laughing and joking with his son and wife while the twins chimed in. Plates rattled while all three boys helped to clear the rest, and march with Chichi to do the inevitable mountain of dishes. Still both brothers were packing away the remainder of the food that Stellari brought out.

"Sit down, will you?" Chichi called out. Raditz grabbed his wife with a large hand and plunked her down in the nearby chair.

"I guess I've got no say in the matter," she joked, picking pieces of rice out of Raditz long mane.

"You sure look a whole lot better with that stupid thing off your face," Goku said, wiping sauce off his lip with the back of one hand.

"That stupid thing saved your tail, Brother," Raditz said with a still Saiyan smirk. "So, are you done having us wait on you hand and foot?"

"I'm going crazy. I wanna go out and spar," Goku nodded. "Wanna join me?"

"All right then," Raditz nodded.

"Thanks Chi! I'll be back soon!" Goku called as he carried his stack of dishes in. Raditz shot Stellari a rather helpless look telling her he was out of his element emotionally. Grasping a handful of hair, Stellari moved over and sat on his knee. She pressed a kiss to his brow, hoping to ground him with her physical presence.

"This is… so strange," Raditz mumbled. "I see Father in him, and yet I don't."

"He's your brother," said Stellari softly.

"Hey, I was just thinkin'," Goku said as he poked his head into the dining room. He gave a mischievous smile. "Hey I'm not interrupting any fun I hope?"

"No, unless your wife sees fit to be jealous and wishes your attention?" Raditz glanced up.

"Oh no way, she'd kill me if I jumped her doin' the dishes!" Goku waved his hands to negate the thought. "That's what later's for."

"You and thinking again, Brother? How odd," Raditz smirked.

"Goku what's up?" Stellari asked, still sitting on Raditz knee.

"That last name you told me sounds all hard to say. Why doncha just use mine?" Goku asked.

"Huh?" Stellari asked.

"Bardywhatsever sounds too complicated. Son Raditz an Son Stellari sound way better, doncha think?" Goku suggested, pointing at the ID card Raditz had dangling around his neck.

"You suggest I share your name?" Raditz blinked up at him. His throat felt tied in knots.

"Yep. Whatcha think?" Goku glanced down at Stellari.

"I like it," Stellari said, kissing her husband's cheek.

"Humph, it's easier to write in Japanese," said Raditz quietly. "Very well, so be it."

"Cool, let's go spar!" Goku clapped his hands. Stellari got off Raditz knee and he leaned down to nip her ear. Casting her a smoldering look of promise he shed his house robe and picked up his armor and scouter.

"Nope, I've got something' better for you to wear," said Goku, throwing Raditz an orange and blue bundle. "That armor stuff is not too comfy. Let's try my training!"

"Rats," Raditz mumbled, seeing his wife's attempt at puppy dog eyes. He hated it when she would get mushy. Grumbling he headed out after Goku towards the area he used for training.

"Okay, better huh?" Goku asked.

Raditz brushed off the orange gi adorned with the turtle hermit patch and neatly stitched rips. He guessed that it was one of Goku's old uniforms because his brother wore no insignia on the orange clothes he now sported. He wrapped his tail around his waist overtop the blue sash, and tied his hair back in the leather band that he often wore.

"Strange armor in this vest," he complimented, fingering the blue shirt underneath the sleeveless top. It felt like the weigh was sewn in between two layers of mesh, comfortable but as heavy as his armored shoulderpieces. Well he recalled how it suppressed his brother's power when first arriving.

"All right, let's get started. Got lots to catch up on," Goku said, dropping into a stance. Raditz stiffly mimicked the pose.

"What do you intend to teach me?"

"A few things that might help ya against those androids," said Goku. "You gotta learn some tricks that Vegeta didn't show you. I figure if you and Gohan both know 'em that'll be the edge we need."

"How do I get stronger?" asked Raditz.

"There's this thing called Kao ken," Goku whispered. "It's kinda hard and takes lots of energy, but it might be enough to boost ya up way past where you are. But you gotta stop changing with those power balls."

"I don't get it…"

"Your strength's all inside you. You gotta take that giant ape side and push it down. And it'll come up Kao Ken," Goku explained. "You act like it's not there unless you change, but it's ALWAYS there. You just gotta unleash it while you're normal."

"Will I become Super Saiyan?"

"First you gotta learn Kao Ken. That'll teach ya. The Super Saiyan, I don't know, but you have it in you. Gohan does, and I know you gotta have it somewhere since you and I have the same blood… a bit," Goku nodded. "Now, arms like this… and legs like so. Raise your hands up, and feel the energy around you. Don't just feel inside, but everywhere, draw it to you…"

The sun slid down the hills as Stellari strode out to help Chichi hang up the wash. Her abdomen was at its maximum curve, and she felt the weight as her ankles were swollen. Loud shrilling yells and grunts could be heard as Gohan sparred with Fermi and Bohr. Finally he had opponents his own size to train with. Piccolo's yells and cries were drowned out by the high pitched boy's fighting cries.

"Push it! If you got time to complain you've got time to react!" Piccolo shouted at them. Gohan suppressed a smile and stood at Piccolo's side while Fermi and Bohr blurred out of sight.

"You gotta take it easy," Chichi gasped as Stellari panted.

"I know, but I'm not an invalid! If you did it, I can," she whispered. Chichi nodded, then stood back to let her sister in law do her share of the work.

Blazing red split the bands of purple and green painting the horizon. The sun's red disc cast its glow over the mountain home, and Chichi shaded her eyes to see the beauty. Blasts of energy echoed with men's cries, and then they saw the sun increase in its intensity to blinding scarlet.

"KAO KEN!" shouted a male voice. Both Chichi and Stellari swiveled their hands to see a figure standing in crimson flames, his fist forward while his other was back. Red energy tinged locks blazed behind him while Raditz shot forwards toward Goku.

"That's it!" Goku laughed, suddenly meeting his brother's charge. Fists pummeled him in frenzy as Raditz slammed and kicked with ten times his power.

"Wow, what's that?" Gohan gasped. Piccolo stopped in mid spar to feel the building energies.

"It's Raditz. His energy's growing faster…" Piccolo grunted.

"Daddy's powering way up there," Bohr whispered, rushing over to watch.

"Way to go! Woohoo!" Fermi shouted with glee.

Goku and Raditz circled, their powers flickering and growing by the minute. Stellari grabbed Raditz battered scouter and put it on, gasping as she saw the numbers climbing. 10,000 rose to 50,000 as Raditz shouted, "Kao ken times FOUR!"

"Don't push it!" Goku cried.

"Saturday CRUSH! The power…" Raditz gasped. Suddenly Goku brought up his hands, and gold exploded as he reached Super Saiyan. Energies flared to full form and Goku's hands blocked the blinding purple sphere. It dissipated against him and Goku stood under a golden tower of spikes.

"It can't be," whispered Stellari. "He's 200,000 and he's not slowing down! Goku's just 1 million and he's holding back!"

"You have it in you," Goku gasped. "I can see it but you're holding it back! Show me what you have! Show me your TRUE power!"

"How?" Raditz gasped.

"Your family, everyone you wanna protect. Imagine it GONE! Remember what Frieza did to your planet. How much you wanted to help your friends and family who cried out in pain and never knew what was coming!" Goku shouted, raising his hands and throwing a blast of energy. "It's coming at you… what can you do!"

"I want him to pay!" Raditz shouted.

Goku blasted off, into the air high above. Like a blazing red comet Raditz soared up till they were hovering high above the Son residence. From far below everyone saw the gold and red stars shimmering and illuminating them with aura like flickers of radiation.

"Don't get even! You've got the power. All the anger and hatred, push it aside! Think of how you have the strength to protect them! You can do it!" Goku cried. "Let it go!"

Gohan shielded his eyes at the blazing surge as Raditz brought his hands up. Chichi screamed with shock as Goku's energy attack increased. "What are you doing! Stop it Goku sa!"

"Raaaaaah!" Raditz shouted. "Damn him!"

Power slammed into Goku's beam, absorbing it. Raditz raised hands pulsed with power arching as he threw them forwards and fired his own attack. Goku blocked it. Then he cupped his hands at his side. "Ka me.. ha me HA!"

"Double Sunday!" Raditz roared. A blinding blue ray slammed into a gold one, pushing it hard. Both brothers locked beams in a coruscating push of war. Chichi shrieked in fear, rushing over to where Gohan stood shielding the twins. Piccolo moved before the others, his face raised to glance up at the two.

"He's doing it… he's pushing it out of him… I didn't believe it was possible," Piccolo grunted.

"Uncle Raditz," murmured Gohan as he felt the energies surging.

"HAAAAHHHH…" Goku shouted.

"RAAAAGGGH!" Raditz yelled. Suddenly something inside him broke, and he felt white hot energies burst forth. He had struggled to hold them back and it was as if a barrier had shattered. The harder he pushed the more it built and he feared losing control.

"YES!" Goku laughed. "WOOHOOO!"

"What…" Raditz gasped, lowering his hands. He saw his brother kicking and punching the air like a madman. Goku's whooping laughter echoed through the mountains like a strange beast.

"Raditz," whispered Stellari.

"What the HELL Are you laughing at, Brother?" Raditz snarled at his brother's idiotic behavior.

"Let's show everyone! Follow me!" Goku laughed, zipping by Raditz. Grabbing Raditz shoulder he touched fingers to his forehead. The snatching sensation of IT whipped Raditz from the air and popped him down before the assembled audience.

"Goku, don't you DARE do that again!" Chichi shrilled as she saw her husband standing there.

"Uncle Raditz… Daddy… how did you…" Gohan gasped.

"Oh no, not him too!' Chichi wailed.

"Daddy, you look… all shiny," whispered Bohr.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Fermi cheered, clapping his hands. "You rock Dad!"

"Lucky bastard," Piccolo mused.

"What are you all STARING at?" Raditz snarled. Goku slugged his back.

Stellari staggered up, along with her twins. Raditz moved to catch her as she tripped, and her arms grasped his. Reflected in the lenses of her glasses he saw a blinding gold radiance. Teal eyes regarded hers, twin reflections of him staring back. Long locks almost touched the ground and the spikes on top of his head stood on end while the rest flowed like a waterfall of glistening sunlight.

Chichi promptly collapsed. Gohan rushed to catch his mother as she pitched backwards in a dead faint. He gazed in awe as the elder son of Bardock stood clutching Stellari to him. Her hands moved over his muscular chest as she was dwarfed by her husband's Super Saiyan form. "Precious one?" Raditz whispered.

"You've done it," she laughed. Raditz leaned down and kissed her lips. Power crackled over her form and she gasped with the soothing warmth. He leaned down and felt Fermi and Bohr hugging his legs and slapping his back with joy.

"You see, hmm?" Goku said, his own hair gleaming brightly. He reappeared by a prone Chichi, lifting her gently in his arms as Gohan blinked up at him in wonder.

"How… I don't get it… I tried so hard with the Prince. He could change like that," Raditz whispered. "The anger…"

"Anger to do what's right," Goku said. "A pure heart. Evil or good."

Suddenly Raditz gold hair flushed to black. Spikes dropped, and his hair retreated to hang only to the backs of his knees. His tail went from gold to brown, wrapped around his waist. Stellari leaned heavily on him, face buried into his chest.

"Mommy… you okay?" asked Fermi.

"Uh oh, you're wet Mommy…" said Bohr, as fluid began to drip.

"I… oh Kami," she gasped.

"What the…" Piccolo grunted.

"This baby's… coming…" Stellari gasped. Raditz swept her up in his arms.

Chichi blinked awake, and Goku set her down, his own super Saiyan form dropping as he saw the panic around him. "Goku sa… what on earth…"

"Chichi… she's dripping… just like when you had Gohan," Goku gasped.

"Quick, get her inside now!" Chichi yelled at Raditz. "Goku, get some boiling water. Piccolo and Gohan, get some firewood and fresh clothes. You two get outta your mom's way!"

Everyone scattered, following Chichi's barked orders. Within minutes Stellari was laying on the Son's bed, groaning as Raditz stripped off her clothes and Chichi draped a sheet around her. While she tried to shoo him out Stellari groaned, "I want him here! He knows what to do!"

"All right, whatever! Just stay out of the way!" Chichi yelled.

"They are Saiyan, woman! I know how to whelp!" Raditz yelled back.

"Shut up!" Stellari screamed. "Let Raditz help!"

"Gohan, get those two to your room! Keep them out of the way!" Chichi yelled. Gohan grabbed Fermi and Bohr's hands, and walked them out with him.

"But Mommy…"

"Just come with me okay guys?" Gohan urged. "Mommy says it can take hours for a baby to come. And she's done this before. And Uncle Raditz is with her, so don't worry!"

"Okay, if you say so," Fermi mumbled.

"Mommy…" whispered Bohr.

Goku anxiously rushed in with towels and hot water while Piccolo rushed out of the house. He didn't want to see Chichi's broom or frying pan materialize. So he stood just outside the door, cape and turban flapping in the night breeze while the activity transpired within.

"Hey relax, it's gonna be okay!" Goku urged.

"She must walk…" said Raditz.

"Are you nuts?" Chichi asked.

"Chi, please listen to him," Goku urged. "Remember you did that squatting thing and it helped pull Gohan outta your belly?"

"Right, what am I thinking," Chichi mumbled. She grabbed the sheet and tucked it around Stellari while Raditz helped her to stand. Groaning she felt herself led into a walk. Her husband's arm supported her on one side while Chichi held the other. Goku marveled at the strange chant his brother was singing in a low growling rumble.

"What's that for?" Goku asked.

"Who cares, it's calming her. Goku sa, I think you'd better get some more towels and hot water. And get some clean clothes!" Chichi barked.

"Sure thing!" Goku nodded. He vanished with two fingers to his forehead.

"I don't think taking her to a hospital is safe. We'll just have the baby here," chichi nodded.

"I know what I'm doing. I've done this before. When Kakkarot… I mean Goku was born," said Raditz.

"You were THERE?" asked Chichi.

"Yes. With Planthor and Melaka in the birthing center just before I left for my latest assignment," Raditz said. "My mother took two revs to have him. He was a big child."

"Two of them," Chichi murmured. "C'mon, it's gonna happen… just breathe…"

"Oh god," Stellari groaned, stumbling.

Gohan and the twins silently made their beds, and went about their day as the sun rose. Still Piccolo stood watch as the silent sentinel. Legs folded and arms crossed he levitated just in front of the Son home. Waves of energy surged around the demon king, crackling the very air with static.

A loud woman's howl was followed by Chichi's tired voice urging to push. Goku suddenly appeared in the yard, rubbing his eyes. "Hey Piccolo, what are you doing out here?"

"The same thing you are, no doubt. She kick you out?"

"I wanted to know what was going on," Goku breathed. "But Chichi can sure confuse the heck out of me."

"You saw Gohan born then," Piccolo grunted.

"You kidding? I was running around like crazy getting everything ready! I know where babies come from. Gohan took two days to come outta her!"

"Great, just great," Piccolo grunted. Goku plopped down on the grass, wiping sweat from his brow. He stared up as the sun arched up in the brightening blue sky while the Namek tried to meditate.

Gohan and the twins toted wash baskets out towards the line. They waved to the duo then set about hanging the wet laundry on the long thin line. Still the faint cries and chants echoed across the yard through the half ajar door. Another fresh series of shouts then faded into sobbing and a slight whimpering. When he was sick of sitting, Goku lay fast asleep, snoring like a buzz saw in the height of noon.

It was sundown before the chanting stopped. Fermi and Bohr looked at Gohan who had suddenly dropped his pencil. In his room, the boys all gasped at the flux of power bursting forth. Two signals very strong and bright atop another with flickering chi. Loud cries pierced the silence, and then Gohan smiled.

"They're here," Fermi said.

"A brother and a sister!" Bohr laughed.

"How do you know?" Gohan asked.

"Please," said Fermi, rushing out.

"Wait, my mom might still be…" Gohan protested. Bohr grabbed his sleeve and dragged his cousin out after him.

Loud splitting baby cries fussed from the Son's bedroom. All three boys saw Piccolo standing watch just outside the door. "Mr. Piccolo?"

"I think the brats are here. Finally," he said.

"Gohan? Twins, come in here!" Goku's voice called out. "You got a new baby brother and sister!"

"Wow!" they gasped. Goku swung open the door, motioning the three boys to enter. He held a finger to his lips, then pointed to the huge double bed.

Chichi sat exhausted in the rocking chair, washing something off the floor. Their mother lay on the bed, a sheet pulled up to her waist. Raditz stood with his back to them, and they heard a loud squalling noise. At sound of the tap of martial arts shoes he turned and glanced down.

"Daddy?" Bohr asked.

"Come and see young warriors. Come and see your brother and sister," Raditz said with a smirk of pride. As he turned they saw a bundle of black hair in his arm, like a fluff ball of his in miniature. A furry brown tail curled around Raditz wrist and Fermi and Bohr suddenly realized it was a tiny baby girl sucking on his thumb.

Stellari cradled her arms around another bundle, its furry tail coiled around her forearm. Two dark eyes opened wide to stare down at Fermi and Bohr, along with a bundle of spiky hair sticking in many directions. A few spikes pointed upwards, while one curled down over the forehead. He lifted his fists and let out a squeal.

"Ohh wow," Fermi said. "He's cool looking!"

"Where's the sister in all that hair! She's like a princess Rapunzel!" Bohr commented.

"You want to hold him?" Stellari glanced down at Fermi.

"Um… I guess…" Fermi muttered. Bohr pushed past him to hold up his arms. Goku gently reached down and passed the baby boy to him. Bohr laughed as he tail curled around his arm and he held his baby brother with relative ease.

"Hey there! I'm gonna show you all sorts of stuff now I'm not the youngest!" Bohr laughed.

"Dummy," Fermi stuck his tongue out. "I'm the oldest. Hey there!"

"Want to hold your sister?" asked Raditz. Fermi reached up and delicately took the bundle of hair curled around his sister's small body. She blinked up at him with dark eyes, then squealed. A fist seized Fermi's curly mop and tugged tightly.

"She's strong!" Fermi laughed. "All right, you're tough! Way cool! I'll show ya how to keep your brother in line!"

"Will not!" Bohr pouted.

"Will so!" Fermi laughed. "She's got hair like Daddy's. Weird."

"You got funny hair like Uncle Funnyman," Bohr ran his hands through the boy's hair. "And you got Daddy's monkey tail!"

"That is proof of their Saiyan blood, young ones," Raditz beamed with pride.

"Here, you wanna hold her?" asked Fermi, blushing at the thought of holding a girl tugging his hair. Raditz gently cradled his daughter, then reached down as Bohr handed the son back to him.

"Can I?" Goku asked. Raditz passed him both babies, and Goku began to ooh and ahh in a very weird speech pattern.

"You're so CUTE, yes you are! Hey there little guy! I'm your uncle Goku!" he laughed. The boy gurgled, and grabbed Goku's nose.

"And you're pretty like your mommy!" Goku said as he rocked the girl in his arms. "Look at all that hair!"

"Brother, you're annoying," Raditz grumbled, as he took his daughter back. Goku rocked and settled the boy who was curling up in his arm.

"Hey, he's falling right to sleep. He's got good sense," Goku pointed as the boy yawned and curled up into Goku's red and blue gi. He stuck his finger in his mouth and suckled.

"They're beautiful, woman. I'm well pleased," Raditz whispered, leaning down to kiss his wife.

"Thank you," she whispered, beaming at Goku, then the others. Chichi smiled wearily, as Gohan moved over and hugged her tightly.

"Nice work," said Chichi. "Now let 'em feed. Gohan you'll have ta get that breast pump, and I'll show Auntie how to use it…"

"Breast what?" Goku blinked.

"Never mind," Chichi sighed.

"What are you going to call them?" Gohan asked, before hunting for the device in question.

"Saiyan names of course," Raditz said.

"And human," Stellari interjected.

"Radzia," said Raditz quietly. "I always wanted that name for a girl. And my son…"

"Planck," said Stellari.

"Plank?" asked Raditz. "Hmmm it sounds strong like a warrior's name."

"Radzia and Planck. Nice names," Chichi nodded. Raditz sat down next to his wife on the Son's bed, cradling Radzia, while Stellari held Planck. Gently she opened her robe so he could nurse at her breast. Raditz grabbed at a dish of raw steak and rapidly chewed it. To Chichi's horror and shock he lowered his lips to Radzia's and kissed her gently. The infant swallowed the mouthful from her father and licked her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"It's Saiyan tradition," Raditz glared at her.

"Chichi, relax. They're a bit different from us," Goku glanced at his shocked wife. "Besides, makes sense to me since it's hard to have two at one time… I mean it's kinda hard to cover BOTH up at once…"

"Goku you're an idiot," sighed Chichi. She put a hand over her head. Raditz glanced at them and rolled his eyes. Stellari giggled, pressing her husband's outstretched hand to her face.

"Gohan!" Chichi called out. He returned with the item she sought, but Stellari lay there with the other baby gently suckling as Raditz draped a sheet for modesty. Lying on his side he slid his arm under her neck and pulled her body to his. Ki crackled around them both. Fermi and Bohr climbed up on the bed and watched their mother nursing with awe.

"Let 'em be, Chichi," Goku urged before Chichi could protest. "I think it's cute. They're all together."

"Mom, they look so peaceful," Gohan commented.

"Let's go leave 'em alone," Chichi relented, as Goku rested a hand on her shoulder. Holding his son's hand, and draping his arm around Chichi's shoulders he led them out into the rest of the house. Chichi wearily let Goku carry her to lay on Gohan's bed. He climbed into one of the twin's bunks, and saw his mother laying wrapped in his father's arms. Goku curled up and lay Chichi to sleep across his muscular body, arms closed tight in sleep to protect her.

Gohan's bed creaked a bit under the weight. Seeing his parents curled up, Gohan fell fast asleep.

Out in the living room, a turbaned figure entered. Piccolo sensed the peace descent like a blanket and scanned the home. He wandered towards the master bedroom and saw the family curled up together like animals in a den. Bohr was curled up in Raditz long hair while Fermi lay next to him. The mighty Saiyan warrior lay with his arms wrapped around his wife and infants slumbering. Piccolo grunted and closed the door on them. He then turned to Gohan's room where he heard a loud rumbling. Squeezed onto Gohan's small bed was Goku and Chichi tangled together in a heap. Gohan lay on the bottom bunk of the bed that had accommodated the twins.

Piccolo leaned down and pulled the covers over Gohan. He tossed another comforter over Chichi and Goku snoring away. Carefully he shut their door, then exited to the main room. He sat down on the rug Indian style, folding his arms across his chest. Soon he closed his eyes and fell into deep meditation with a smirk on his face. His family was safe.

He stopped himself. His family? Two former enemies now turned friends? Years ago he would have killed them with his bare hands. Now they were his family? Gohan was the son he never had, for reproducing would severely cut his power down. All his knowledge he bestowed on that boy while Goku was dead in anticipation of his own demise. Somehow Piccolo knew his battle with the Saiyans would be his last. How wrong he was for life was waiting to give him a second chance. Gohan had softened his stone heart. In turn Raditz marriage to the earth scientist had melted a soul of ice and eased the blackness clinging to the Saiyan's heart. There would always be a part that was dark, but the light had broken through to fill Raditz entire being. To have a pure heart for only a moment was necessary, be it pure good or pure evil, to forge a Super Saiyan.

Goku had spoken of levels beyond. Piccolo grunted and dug deeply. His soul was troubled, and he knew there was a possibility he would take the same extreme step. Across miles and time another half beckoned to him, and he knew what he had to do. The two must again be made whole to save the planet he so desired to rule. Piccolo's plans of world domination had not been erased, simply postponed. He saw that alliances with the Z warriors kept all other unsavory elements in check so he could rule in his own way.

Ultimately the Saiyans disturbed him. Prince Vegeta's slowly growing population of Saiyans were a possible menace. While he needed them to defeat the androids, what sort of threat would they pose once the alliance was no longer necessary? Perhaps he could find a way to convince them to leave Earth so he could take what he wanted.

A new guardian would be needed. His thoughts centered on the innocent young Dende. Perhaps the boy would be up to the task. Much had to be done, and Piccolo knew time was short. The androids known as 14 and 15 were but a prequel to the two horrors known as 17 and 18. Just where they were was anyone's guess. Gero was awake, and time was running out.

Time. Perhaps there was a way to buy time. Inside Kami's lookout was a chamber where a year could be passed in a day on the outside. If two would enter, they would emerge as fully trained. Now that the youths were born, they would be vulnerable. Two Saiyan children lie under the roof, while his mind sensed another spark in Chichi's womb. Small but powerful enough for him to discern with his ki sensing powers.

The Saiyans would be a problem. How could he convince them to take off the tails, Piccolo wondered? Perhaps the woman Stellari could be convinced, but there was also…

He smiled. Raditz wouldn't pass up the chance to train. He and Goku could enter the room of Spirit and Time for a day and power up. Then Gohan and he could do the same, once he had become whole. The boy could be pushed suitably while the woman Chichi watched the children. Stellari's powers were considerable on their own. She and the Ox Princess could be formidable in their own right. Time was running out, but it was not the enemy. Piccolo smiled and pondered all these plans as he drifted off.


	50. 17 and 18's Deadly Game

**Royal Namekian Blues 17 and 18's Deadly Game**

by Trynia Merin aka StarbearerTM

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime or Manga Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama does, and I make no money for writing this story. My fan characters Stellari, Fermi and Bohr, and any other minor chars mean no harm to the anime or manga._

_Finally we get to the action where the other androids appear. And we find out what happened to Tien and Yamcha! My thanks to all my reviewers especially those who have given feedback such as ButterflyV, Surfer Sarah! I hope you enjoy this next action packed chapter!

* * *

_

It had been a fortnight since the birth of the twins at the Son Household. Bulma and Vegeta continued to search for traces of the androids, but had found evidence eerily quiet. The Z warriors had taken a momentary pause, while Trunks pondered the perturbation in the deadly beings appearances. Still everyone kept on their guard

The Son family ate a small picnic under the midday sun. Stellari sighed as she leaned into Raditz chest. Despite his insistence wearing the armor, she felt very comfortable around her husband. Below in the valley she saw the flashes of light as Gohan and the twins sparred. She reached down and curled her arm around Radzia who was curled up in her lap. Planck was exploring the silver light through the blades of grass.

Chichi and Goku were nearby picking apples from one of the large trees. Goku was punching one tree after another just gently enough so Chichi could catch each falling fruit. Both loved the simple game to test their reflexes. Ever since Goku recovered from the heart virus he was spending as much time with her as he could from his training. Piccolo levitated nearby, watching the progress of Gohan's sparring with the twins.

"Back here, small one," Raditz urged, tugging on the boy's collar. The small Saiyan whelp wore a black armored vest top over his onsies, for Raditz had insisted both Saiyan children be brought up with the proper training.

"Everyone is wearing armor but me," Stellari murmured. Radzia curled up on her father's lap, snoozing. Her small vest was also black in color, held to her small chest with a single strap that passed over one arm and under the back. A light pink onsie completed the outfit with gloves and small white boots. One of her small ears was pierced and jewelry from a coppery red metal hung from it. As for Planck, he climbed into her lap and hugged her neck.

"Umma, umma," he mumbled, nibbling on her ear.

"That's enough, sweetie," she said. Raditz grunted and pointed to one of the containers of meat. She tried tentatively to chew it up. Raditz watched with pride as she kissed his lips and transferred the chewed mouthful to her son's. Planck hungrily swallowed each masticated portion moistened with Stellari's saliva.

"You're a pro at this," Raditz observed. "And while we're on the subject of it, I have something for you…"

"What?" she asked. Raditz reached under one of the armored panels of his outfit, and pulled out a capsule. He passed it to the scientist, who held it in one hand. Planck tried to grab the shiny object from her.

"Not for you brat, come here," Raditz pointed to a place by his knee.

"Fafa," he gurgled, and released his grip to toddle over to his father. Raditz nodded, and the boy plunked down next to where Raditz knelt with Radzia on his lap. She yawned and settled into her father's arm, then sucked her thumb.

"Like this, keep your tail in," Raditz chided the boy. Lightly he tried to guide the boy's tail around his tiny waist, and Stellari shook her head.

"How old do they do that?"

"About this age. Now go open your present woman. I'm anxious to see if it fits," he said.

"Demanding aren't you?" she glared at him.

"Amma, present, present!" Planck gurgled.

"Good grief, he said what I thought he did?"

"Saiyans can talk at a much younger age. Now go on… there are some bushes over there," Raditz said, lightly swatting her rear as she got up. Stellari grumbled but Raditz blinked up with that smirk that drove her wild. He lay on one side, grabbing more meat to chew up and feed to the sleepy Radzia and Planck who were both squirming on his armored lap.

Goku glanced down with his mouth full of apple at Raditz. "Man he's a natural Chi."

"I never figured he'd be so good with children, but he's a surprise. There's more of you in him every day," Chichi nodded, gathering apples in her skirt. Goku leaned over and dropped another into the improvised basket.

"Mmm, you think you can make a pie with these? Like Stellari does?" Goku asked.

"I could try, but you're eating half of them already, Goku-sa!" Chichi swatted his arm.

"Mommy!" called Gohan. "Look at what I can do!"

"Gohan, you need to stop training and eat lunch!" Chichi called. "I almost forgot."

"Humans," mumbled Piccolo.

"Lunchtime!" Bohr and Fermi laughed, stopping their sparring.

"Over here, young warriors," Raditz waved. Three youths flew towards the huge picnic blanket, followed by Goku and Chichi walking hand in hand. Chichi disgorged the huge load of apples into one empty blanket, and started pulling out the food capsules from the basket by Raditz hip.

"Here I'll take her," Goku offered. He took Radzia from his brother, and toddled her while Fermi and Bohr wiped their hands with some of the sani clean that Stellari had in her picnic basket.

"Where's Mommy?" asked Fermi.

"Over in the bushes hiding," Bohr said. He reached down and pulled Planck to sit in his lap and took a bottle of breast milk out of the basket to start feeding him.

"Gohan, go wash some of these apples in the river for dessert. Goku, I'll start with the salad," Chichi nodded. "And you get your wife back here! I won't have her missing lunch! She may not be eating for three anymore, but she needs her strength."

"I'll get her," Raditz said as he stood up.

"Fafa!" Radzia gurgled.

"Stay with your uncle, girl. I'll be back," he said. "Start without me."

"Daddy, what's up?" Fermi asked, standing up.

"I suppose you can come with me," said Raditz as the boy tagged along trying to match his step.

"I'll help Auntie Chichi," said Bohr, waving to them. "Go find Mommy and tell her she's it!"

"It's not THAT kind of game," groaned Bohr. "It's a grown up game, right daddy?"

"Yes, that's right, young one," Raditz nodded. Impressively Fermi matched his stride with three steps to every one of his.

"Mom! Are you in there? There's food!" called Fermi.

"Well, aren't you going to come out and show me?" Raditz asked.

"Are you SURE this is right?" came Stellari's voice.

"Come out. I need to know if the material works," Raditz called.

"What's up, Dad?" asked Fermi.

"I have a little surprise for your mother, young warrior. Something for her training," said Raditz, tapping his foot impatiently. "Do get a move on, woman!"'

"Why do you call her that when you know her name, Dad? C'mon!" Fermi glared up at him.

"Saiyan tradition," Raditz grunted.

"More of that Saiyan stuff again, I get it. I know you're not being a meanie, but it still sounds weird," said Fermi suspiciously. His red orange gi resembled his 'uncle' Goku's complete with a training shirt underneath and a Son karate patch on the front and on the back. Except instead of blue, his training shirt was green and long sleeved. Bohr's was yellow so they could tell the two apart from a glance.

"Are you sure this design is right?" Stellari asked. Out of the bushes she strode, her muscles gliding under a black armored suit. Her sizeable bosom was encased in a black armored vest with green shoulder straps. They matched the color of the paneling down the back that spread from the spine, and the hip guards and venting on the abdominal. Instead of a square neck, the vest had a modified V showing her cleavage partially. Reluctantly she pulled at the wristguards that were a cherry red matching those covering her boot tops.

"Mom you look cool. Where'd you get the armor?"

"A present for our anniversary. Mind you, boy it's Saiyan custom for a male to give his woman a suit of armor when he destroys hers. To show her his ability to provide. I fashioned that myself out of the same material mine is made from," said Raditz.

"Where did you get it? I didn't know you could MAKE armor," she glanced at him, shy about her bare shoulders showing. "And why THIS design?"

"Green signifies technical grade Third class Saiyan guard. You serve the Princess and Prince in your technical capacity with weaponry. The red guards on your wrists and ankles denote you're a team leader for you are in charge of a scientific unit," he grunted. "Shoulder pads are optional, but this offers better ease of movement."

"I'm going to punish you for this. I think I look… strange," Stellari shivered.

"You look fit to be the mate of a Saiyan warrior, love," Raditz said as he reached for her hand.

"Mommy, you are radical! What's the big deal!" Fermi glanced up.

"Nothing," she said.

"C'mon, Mom, give," said Fermi, tugging on one of the long green hip guards.

"Oh, I'm just going to give your Father a little talking to about his fashion sense."

"It's not like those silly superheroes on TV," said Fermi.

"HEY, Raditz, c'mon and eat will ya?" Goku called as they turned.

"Go on, join them. I'll talk to your father alone," said Stellari. She leaned down and kissed Fermi, who dashed over to join the others. Grabbing up her coat she slid it on over the armor.

"Are you displeased?" Raditz asked.

"It's… sweet… but I don't feel COMFORTABLE in armor… must I…"

"I don't want you dead, love. It's better to have protection," snorted Raditz. "And the Prince would be displeased if you wore the wrong…"

Suddenly Raditz tensed. His eyes widened in shock, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her after him. Both of them raced to where Goku was standing in battle mode near Gohan. "Shimatta…"

"Goku?"

"Uncle?" asked Bohr.

"Something's not right," said Fermi. "Mommy!"

"You sense it too?" asked Goku as Raditz rushed up.

"What ARE you wearing?" Chichi panted.

"No time for that! Chichi, we've got to get the kids out of here!" Goku hissed.

"Mommy?" Bohr asked.

"Fermi, Bohr, take your brother and sister and go with your Aunt," Raditz ordered.

"Gohan, go with your mother. Let Piccolo and me handle this," said Goku.

"Goku… what's going on?"

"You've got to get your family out of here now!" Piccolo snorted.

"Kinto un!" Goku shouted. The gold cloud sizzled down, and he grabbed up Chichi. Stellari grabbed up Radzia from Bohr.

"Shit," she gasped.

"Go love, now!" Raditz shouted.

"Mommy?" Bohr asked.

"C'mon let's GO!" Stellari urged.

"Gimmie the other," Chichi barked. She grabbed up a squirming Planck, while levitating Nimbus up.

"Get on the cloud with her now!" Stellari urged to Fermi and Bohr. "It's faster."

"Goku sa!" Chichi called.

"Chichi, go now!" Goku shouted. "Go home! Don't look back!"

"Daddy," Gohan said.

"Go with them, Gohan. That's an order from me," Piccolo grunted. "I need you to protect the women."

"Now just a moment…" started Chichi.

"Don't argue, let's go," Stellari said. "You stay SAFE!"

"I'll be right behind you," Goku promised, blowing Chichi a kiss.

"Go, woman," Raditz urged. He nipped her ear as they levitated into the air. Soon Flying nimbus shrank to a glowing trail in the sky. Gohan and Stellari rocketed up after them. To Stellari's delight the armor seemed to cut down on wind resistance as she struggled to keep up.

"Fafa!" Radzia whimpered.

"Hold on love, your Father has work to do," Stellari said.

"Mammamam!" Radzia sniffled, hugging her neck tightly around the green collar. Stellari pushed herself after Gohan, her purple ki trail increasing in energy.

"That's Saiyan armor isn't it?" Gohan observed.

'Yes, but that's not important. What did you sense?"

"Some energies coming this way. I don't know what they are, but I'm going back to help once Mom and everyone else is squared away," Gohan said.

"You will do NO such thing!" Chichi shouted. Soon they reached the safety of the Son residence, and she brought Kinto un to land. Quickly she hastened the children inside, waving to Gohan and Stellari.

"But mom, they might NEED me!" he said.

"Gohan!" Chichi called. He blasted off, soon a small white comet in the sky as Chichi screamed after him.

"I'll go with him," said Stellari firmly. "Can you manage?"

"OH please bring him back!" Chichi lamented.

"Mommy?" Fermi and Bohr asked.

"Take CARE of your brother and sister, boys that's an order!" she said. "And do exactly as Aunt Chichi says!"

"Mommy be careful!" Bohr cried as he felt her quick hug. He took Radzia and dashed in.

Stellari nodded and ran out the door. Grumbling she grabbed a bandanna and tied her hair back then reached for the scouter on the table. Raditz insisted she wear one, as she could not sense ki very well. Grumbling she put the thing on which acted like a double pair of lenses. Green tipped boots pounded against the dirt path, and she reached the tall rock. Judging the distance she dashed forwards then pushed down with her hands and back leg to thrust herself up for extra measure. Her mind took over, pushing her body as she panted.

"Gohan!" she shouted. "Get back here!"

Purple ki flared. She was thankful for Raditz training to focus her energies better. Ever since her pregnancy it seemed her ki had doubled even at resting state. Somehow the armor she wore also seemed to focus her ki and aid in the even flow. Just what properties the armor had she wasn't sure, but she knew that she would give Gohan an earful. Soon she caught up with his figure. He wore the evil tribe uniform of a Mazuko in honor of Piccolo's contribution. His own hair fluttered in the breeze, held back by a ponytail holder. Already he was growing like a weed, every day seeming to gain an inch or so.

"Aunt Stellari, you should go back!" Gohan called.

"Nothing doing! You just HAD to run off!" Stellari shouted. "Your mom's not someone to brush off!"

"I have to fight! I have an awful feeling that something Terrible's gonna happen to Dad, Uncle Raditz and Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan protested.

"No wonder,' Stellari mumbled, focussing her scouter. "Those traces aren't human. I'm reading infinite power batteries. The sort that Androids are made from!"

"But how could we sense energies when…" Gohan spluttered.

"It was a trap. Damn it!" Stellari gritted.

"Then I was right! We gotta hurry!" Gohan gasped. "Can you keep up with me?"

"Just watch me, Gohan," she said.

"Grab on!" Gohan urged, gripping her hand tightly. He poured more of his ki into his aunt, tugging her along with him as he poured on more speed. The Saiyan third class armor increased her streamlined shape, making it less of a chore to pull her in his ki envelope.

"More energy readings from that way!" Stellari pointed with her red gauntleted hand.

"It's Vegeta and Trunks!" said Gohan.

"Damn," Stellari mumbled.

"What the HELL is Kakkarot doing!" Vegeta ranted as he banked his course to meet Gohan.

"I don't know!" Gohan shouted.

"Your majesty it's a trap! I'm reading Android plastics!" said Stellari.

"Humph, what are you doing here, woman?" Vegeta glared at her suspiciously.

"Professor Stellari, you mean you can trace Android plastics with a scouter?" Trunks asked, his purple hair tied back. It had grown considerably, and gave him a rugged look.

"Yes Mr. Trunks!" She said.

"I told Kakkarot to stay out of this!" Vegeta snarled.

"Vegeta, he's my dad, and I'm going to help him!" Gohan snapped.

"You dare address me like that, boy? Don't you know who you're talking to?"

"Father please, we need them. Who knows what we're running into!"

"Woman, how many traces does that toy tell you? Why did you not tell me sooner you could detect those tin cans, eh?" Vegeta glared at her.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. I hadn't time to tell your wife… I mean you're…" Stellari stammered, not sure of what to use.

"That will be enough. Tell me where if you wish to be of any use!" Vegeta barked orders to her like she was one of them. Perhaps it was the armor she wore?

"Southwest, by the Tenkachi Budokai, island chain," said Stellari.

"Trunks, come with me," said Vegeta. "You may come along if you can keep up! But don't get in my way!"

"I won't, Vegeta," said Gohan, grabbing Stellari's waist and pulling her with him.

* * *

All four warriors rocketed over the ocean for what seemed miles. Vegeta and Trunks led the way, followed by Gohan and Stellari. Tense silence predominated. Gohan strained his senses as Stellari tried to recalibrate her scouter. Occaisionally Vegeta would grunt a question in her direction, and she would answer if she deteced any traces of plastic, or android power sources. Thanks to Raditz and Bulma working independantly, a few Saiyan scouters could be locked into the frequency of the Android's power batteries. A secondary detector could sense the presence of the ki proof plastics used in their housings. After an hour flight they approached a small chain of islands. Vegeta and Trunks white booted feet landed first. Shortly afterwards landed Stellari's green boots capped in red legwarmers, and Gohan's small pointy Namekian boots. 

"Stay close to me, Aunt Stellari," Gohan urged, reaching up and taking her hand. Like a true gentleman, he held tightly and guided her with him. Ki sizzled along his skin, and she felt it crackling through their joined hands.

"This is a red ribbon base, Father," said Trunks, inhaling deeply. "But where are Goku and Piccolo?"

"Something doesn't seem right," Vegeta mumbled, narrowing his eyes. "I'm getting multiple senses."

"Your majesty, Goku and Piccolo aren't here! The readings aren't their latent power levels!" said Stellari.

"You telling me I don't know Kakkarot's trace, woman?"

"The scouter's been adapted," said Trunks quickly. "Isn't that right? Is that one of the new models Mother made?"

"Raditz fashioned it. He said he'd recalibrate to account for levels up to beyond Super Saiyan," said Stellari as Vegeta glared at her.

"Is that so? Explain, woman!"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," said a slow feminine laugh.

"No, it can't be you… you were supposed to be in Ginger town," gasped Trunks. Two figures landed, standing opposite Vegeta and Trunks.

"Oh shit," Stellari gasped.

"I'm bored, Brother. Are THESE the Saiyans?" asked the slender blue eyed female with an icy stare. Blond hair fluttered over her beautiful face. Next to her stood a handsome man of the same height and slender build. Both of them seemed far too pretty almost doll like.

"You… you monsters, where's Goku and Piccolo!" Trunks shouted.

"Shut up boy. You are more of those tin cans from Gero?" Vegeta smirked.

"Huh he's a real bright guy huh?" the boy said.

"Seventeen and Eighteen!" Stellari shivered.

"Well well, I guess you've heard of us. How exciting," said 18 sarcastically, tapping her foot. "And 16 said he could handle the others? I think one of us should have given him a hand because these four don't seem like a challenge at all!"

"Give me a break, sis. I like warming up," said 17, crackling his knuckles. "After all, these two blew 14 and 15 away…"

"What do you want!" Gohan shouted. "Where's my DAD?"

"How the hell should I know, brat?" asked Seventeen. "Unless your father's named Son Goku. If that's the case, he's in a whole world of hurt!"

"How dare you!" Vegeta snarled. "Kakkarot is MINE! Nobody goes after him but me! The Saiyan Prince…"

"Yeah yeah we know all about you, your HIGHNESS," 18 taunted, flipping her hair in disdain. "You think you can take us on, little man?"

"You'll be eating those words, you flying toaster," Vegeta snarled. "Just because you're a woman doesn't mean I won't recycle you into something more useful, like a washing machine!"

"Father," Trunks said.

"Oh really?" 18 snickered. "Let me handle this hothead. You can have the others."

"Father…" Trunks said.

"Keep back Trunks. Get OUT of my way. I've been WAITING for this," Vegeta laughed evilly. Vegeta and 18 suddenly phased out, and then reappeared thousands of feet in the air. Soon the sounds of their smashing fists and flying kicks were heard.

"Looks like I'm stuck with the trash," said seventeen.

"Gohan, get out of here!" Trunks shouted as Seventeen suddenly zipped out.

"Uh uh, no fair! You're playing with me, punk!" seventeen snickered, materializing with his hand upraised.

Gohan stepped forwards but Trunks shouted at him to keep back. He gasped to hear the collision of Vegeta's white-gloved fist with 18's belly. She doubled over and flew back. Unfortunately her hands raised before her, forming a red sphere.

"Infinity bullet!" she shouted, hurling it towards him.

"What the hell?" Vegeta gasped, raising his gloves to block.

"HEEHHA!" Seventeen sneered, his shoes kicking out towards Trunks punches. He kept just ahead, his handsome face taking in the sight of the purple haired youth.

"YEAAAAH!" Trunks shouted, suddenly gathering his energies. His eyes flared blue, and his hair stood up into a crown of spiky points. His elbow shot out, slamming into 17's knee.

Seventeen cuffed him off with a wide arcing slap. Trunks flew back, stunned as he spat blood from his aching mouth. As he struggled to recover, 17 raised one hand up, and the other at his wrist. Twin spheres formed, and they launched on a course towards the retreating armored figure.

"Trunks!" shouted Gohan. Letting go of Stellari's hand, he phased out, then reappeared to block the blasts. His wrists crossed and the two blasts crashed into his small arms.

"GOHAN!" Stellari screamed as smoke kicked up. Trunks crashed into the ground near the wrecks of airplanes. Stellari rushed towards him, then levitated to streak after him.

"Huh, don't you have anything better to do, you shrimp?" seventeen taunted.

"You won't hurt my friends!" Gohan snarled, his feet peppering 17 with sharp jackhammer kicks. He flipped and slammed his boots into the android's face. 17's head snapped back and he flew for a distance. Spreading his arms, he recovered quickly.

"Nice, but that didn't even leave a scratch, wanna try again?" 17 laughed.

"Why you…" Gohan snapped. "You enjoy hurting people!"

"So what?" 17 laughed, hurling several blasts towards him. Gohan diverted each one, then sent them crackling back. Angrily he shot forwards, his fists raised to punch.

"FIELD ON!" 17 shouted. Gohan screamed as he crashed into the solid energy barrier. Fire lanced through his veins and he shot towards the ground.

Meanwhile Stellari helped Trunks to stand on wobbling boots. He shook his head, gasping as his chest heaved in and out. "Easy there…"

"Professor… what…" he breathed.

"Those androids are merciless…" he panted. "I'll be okay… you should keep back…"

Just then their eyes darted heavenwards to see the flashes of fire from Gohan and 17's battle. Vegeta's gold aura blazed in and out as he traded blows with 18. Neither android seemed capable of tiring.

"Gohan!" Trunks gasped, seeing him plummeting downwards.

"Damn it…" Stellari cried. She and Trunks exchanged a glance, then blasted off leaving trails of blue and purple energy. Each had a similar purpose in mind: to save Gohan from being dashed to pieces. While they knew his body was sturdier due to his half Saiyan blood Gohan could still injure himself badly without their aid.

"Get Gohan, I'll take 17!" Trunks shouted.

"Right!" she nodded. Green and black armor streamed with purple energy, her dark brown hair held back by a red bandanna. Stellari hurled her ki and shaped it into a stream of arogel to surround Gohan so he would land harmlessly. The soft plastic coated him into a balloon shaped cocoon that broke the shock of his fall easily like a parachute. To catch him would be suicide for her fragile human body

Trunks slashed his sword, batting off the energy blasts 17 tossed towards him. Stellari moved to cover Gohan with her hands raised.

Her scouter bleeped with energies nearby. Two corresponded to Goku and Piccolo fighting off another android plastics power signature. She realized the power indicated they were not far away. Other power traces indicated Nappa and Chablis were not far from Capsule. Raditz power trace was zooming in their direction.

Vegeta seemed to hold his own against 18 while Trunks struggled with 17. She sensed they were merely toying with her Prince and his son. She moved towards Gohan who was squirming in the heart of his cocoon.

"Get that brat out of here, Professor!" shouted Vegeta's voice. "I need no help!"

"Yes your majesty," she nodded. Shock filled her when she realized Vegeta's voice sounded in her head. Since when could he telepathically communicate with humans other then Bulma?

Gohan groaned, feeling himself gently picked up while plastic was pulled away. Apart from burns and bruises he was mostly ok. Stellari still cradled him under the neck and arms like he was her own child, checking for broken bones. "You all right Gohan."

"Is Trunks…"

"He's fine. I've got to get you out of here."

"Vegeta can't fight them alone!" Gohan insisted.

"I don't want to argue with him. I think we'd be better off helping Goku and Piccolo," she nodded. "He didn't say we couldn't do that. And besides, there are two others on their way here to help."

Gohan groaned as Stellari blasted off holding him under the arms and back. "I think… I can fly… Aunt Stellari."

"Just relax. You're still dazed. Those blasts burned your skin badly. You took a huge risk blocking them," she chided.

"I'm okay, really, you don't have to worry," Gohan said as he squirmed a bit. "I can fly…"

"Okay," she nodded, letting him levitate out of her arms.

"Lemmie help you. Your energy isn't as much as mine…"

"You worry too much, kid," She chided him. "I can fly on my own if you can manage."

"Daddy and Uncle Raditz would want me to protect you," Gohan said. "It's the right thing to do."

"Let's go help your father and Mr. Piccolo. I just wonder where Raditz… ah yes… he's with them too!" she said.

"This way, I feel my Daddy this way," Gohan grunted, motioning to her to follow. Aunt and nephew shot off over the sea towards another island in the chain. As they flew along, Gohan's eyes widened with fear at two other traces on Stellari's scouter. Yet to him they were flairs of Saiyan ki that were disturbingly familiar. One of them mimicked the nightmarish traces that had drawn the curtain on Vegeta's arrival. Nappa. It had to be Nappa. Gohan had no contact with the huge saiyan ever since he'd been wished back. While Raditz was bad enough, Nappa was an even more daunting nightmare.

* * *


	51. Meet Androids Tien and Yamcha!

**Royal Namekian Blues Meet Androids 22 and 24!**

by Trynia Merin aka StarbearerTM

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime or Manga Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama does, and I make no money for writing this story. My fan characters Stellari, Fermi and Bohr, and any other minor chars mean no harm to the anime or manga._ _Finally we get to the action where the other androids appear. And we find out what happened to Tien and Yamcha! My thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you enjoy this next action packed chapter!

* * *

_

Soon the other two traces blew up into two figures wearing gleaming armor. Oddly enough the designs were similar to one another. A huge hulking giant and a graceful blonde both were wearing gleaming gold and black indicating Elite Second class.

"Oh no, it's Nappa…" Gohan trembled.

"Take it easy, I won't let him hurt you, Gohan!" said Stellari as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Gohan tightened his grip, his eyes narrowing with hatred towards Nappa.

"What the hell are you doing here, runt?" Nappa said.

"Stay BACK!" Gohan growled, lifting his hands.

"Gohan, stop, he won't hurt you, I swear!" Stellari said, hugging him to restrain him. Against her armored form, Gohan trembled with barely restrained rage. She could feel the energies seething just beneath the surface. Across her green scouter lense growing numbers bleeped urgently.

"Professor, where's the Prince? I saw him and Prince Trunks…" Chablis said, then noticed Gohan's death stare.

"I don't want him near me!" Gohan growled. "He's a bad man!"

"Gohan, relax."

"What's the matter kid? Scared?"

"Leave him alone!" Stellari growled, her brown eyes flaring purple with her own chi.

"Father, go on and help the prince. They're not used to you," Chablis warned. Her own scouter complained in its series of bleeps and whirs at the same time Nappa's did. Both father and daughter gaped at the unlikely duo hovering before them. Nappa could swear he had seen the green and black armor from somehwere in the past. Then it dawned on him that he beheld the colors and armor configuration for a Lower Class Saiyan guard, Squad leader War technician Grade. It was a rank that Bardock had held.

"Nice threads woman. Where'd you get 'em?" Nappa whistled. He had to admit the human looked far more attractive in Saiyan armor then her usual work clothes. Something angry and feral gleamed in her all too human eyes, hovering there by the young half blooded Saiyan son of Goku.

"Never mind! Just leave Gohan alone!" she glared at him. "If you please sir!"

"Daddy," Chablis said. Gohan's eyes momentarily flared blue, and Stellari felt his whole body trembling with ki.

"Gohan, easy…" she urged. "He can't hurt you or anyone! You're stronger then he is."

"I can't let him hurt anyone again!" Gohan said firmly, and to her shock energy flared. She yelped, but Gohan's arm tightened and pulled her close to his body so the aura of power surged over them both. To her shock she was being clutched by a gold haired figure. Gohan's long hair streamed down his back while the tops pointed upwards, and his eyes slanted under gilded brows. Super Saiyan energies surged through her body, kicking up her own chi.

"What the…" Stellari gasped, feeling the chi flooding her body. Her aura glowed intense purple, her hair crackling with power equivalent to Yamcha's numbers. He scouter bleeped.

"By the Legendary," Nappa stammered, his body trembling with fear. "How the hell can that brat…"

"Go away!" Gohan said, his voice tinged with anger. "Or I'll hurt you!"

"Professor, stop him!" Chablis cried.

"I'm getting out of here! I've got no time for dealing with that brat!" Nappa said shakily.

"Go Daddy," said Chablis. Nappa rocketed away at top speed.

"Gohan please!" Stellari said quickly. "She's my friend! I swear to God she won't' hurt you!"

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked, frowning at her.

"You're scaring me, Gohan… this energy…"

"I won't hurt you, Aunt Stellari, I'm only trying to protect you like my Daddy said to," said Gohan.

"Gohan, you've gone Super Saiyan… do you realize?" Stellari asked.

"What…" Gohan blinked. "I can't…"

"His energy… it's… like the Princes! This is impossible!" Chablis stammered.

"Go on Chablis. The prince needs you," Stellari said in a clipped soft tone.

"Yes…" stammered Chablis. Her blue scouter bleeped urgently and she blasted off after her Father. Gohan panted, then blasted off towards where Piccolo and Goku fought with Raditz against other foes.

"Gohan… you can let me go…" Stellari gasped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was still… I won't hurt you I swear it," Gohan said softly, looking at his trembling aunt in her Saiyan armor. Something seemed strange about it, evoking odd visions in the young boy's mind.

* * *

They reached the island where a frantic battle was going on. A huge hulking android battered Goku, blazing with Super Saiyan powers. His fists slammed back and forth with blows. Piccolo and Raditz were fighting two others, whose energies blazed.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Piccolo shouted.

"Don't fight me Piccolo, I don't want to hurt you!" shouted a familiar voice. Gohan's teal eyes widened in horror to see two familiar figures wearing Red Ribbon uniforms.

"No, it can't be!"

"RADITZ!" Stellari screamed as he slammed into the dirt. Gohan held her tightly, stopping her from going after him.

"Don't worry, I'll stop them!" Gohan urged her. "Stay close to me! I don't want you hurt!"

"Gohan!" shouted Piccolo.

"TRIBEAM!" yelled Tien. Stellari's eyes widened in horror to see Tienshinhan wearing a long green robe and hat marked with the Red Ribbon insignia. He held hands at the level of his chest, aiming his deadly beam towards Piccolo.

"Cherry Bullet!" Piccolo shouted, forming a light grenade between his hands. His projectile slammed into Tien's tribeam, which knocked the Namekian backwards.

"Wolf fang FIST!" Yamcha screamed, charging towards Raditz. The Saiyan warrior had suddenly recovered, his fists raised to anticipate. Standing still, Raditz upraised fists glowed with energy. He slammed his elbow into Yamcha's back, then his knee. Yamcha slammed into the sand, his spiky hair flopping. The Red Ribbon army insignia graced the back of an emerald green gi and orange scarf. At his hip he carried a scimitar. He rolled over, then drew the gleaming weapon as Raditz landed before him.

"Give up, human! You're no match for me!" Raditz taunted.

"Mr. Tien and Mr. Yamcha, they're… I can't sense their ki!" Gohan said in a tone filled with fury. "What have they DONE to them."

"I'm scanning…" she said, training her scouter. "Wait, Gohan, they've been converted to Androids!"

"How… you can't be sure!" Gohan blinked at her. Goku spun round, then aimed kiko ha blasts in a continuous stream towards the android sporting a Mohawk.

"What are you made of?" Goku panted, sweat pouring down his forehead.

"What's going on… my Dad's blasts are just bouncing off!" Gohan gaped.

Stellari narrowed eyes under her bandanna-covered forehead soaking up the sweat blistering there. She said, "It's true, Gohan. My scouter's trained to detect Android power sources. And both Yamcha and Tien are now partly cyborg! They're protected with a special coating. Just like 17 and 18 are. That's why Piccolo and your father's ki blasts have no effect!"

"Rocket punch!" shouted 16. His fist blasted off, slamming into Goku's stomach. He grunted, shooting backwards. Dust flew up as Goku slammed into the side of the nearest hill with a splintering crash.

"DADDY!" Gohan shouted. He zipped out, holding Stellari as he suddenly hyperindexed. She materialized between Goku and the hulking figure of what she recognized to be 16.

"You are not my objective," 16 suddenly said as Gohan appeared between him and the fallen Goku. Stellari looked behind her in horror over Gohan's shoulder to see that Goku's fist raised, and then dropped.

"You stop hurting my daddy!" Gohan shouted. "HAYYAAY!"

Golden blasts slammed towards 16, knocking him back. Stellari tried to worm her way out of her nephew's iron grip, but he paid her no attention. "Gohan, stop, you can't do this! He's stronger then you!"

"Hold on!" he shouted.

"I have no reason to fight you. You're not my objective," said 16 in a robotic voice as he fixed ice blue eyes on Gohan.

"You won't stop me!" Gohan snarled. "Masenko, HAH!"

He finally let go of Stellari's waist, to hold hands before his head. A huge beam twice the diameter of his usual blast sizzled towards 16. Raising a spherical shield, the beam glanced off and surged towards the sky harmlessly lighting up the beach for miles.

"You cannot stop me with your blasts. Desist and retreat. My target is Son Goku," 16 said.

"You won't hurt my daddy!" Gohan said. Stellari drifted back, her eyes darting back and forth in horror.

The earth scientist clad in Saiyan armor blasted off and landed near Goku who was slowly lifting himself from the pit. Staggering he held his ribs while his hair still flickered with super Saiyan powers. 16 lowered his field, then fired one of his fists towards Gohan, and then sent the other veering around the boy towards Goku. Stellari zipped before her brother in law, raising her red covered wrists to generate a solid barrier of ki. Goku blinked blurry eyes to see the green armored figure blocking the explosion that slammed her backwards. Green boots dug into the earth but she stood strong.

"What the heck is going on?" Goku panted, stumbling up behind her.

"Goku, are you okay?" asked Stellari.

"Uh huh, I'm fine. You shouldn't be here…" Goku blinked at her. He stared at her with blue eyes just like his son's, then stared up to where Gohan and 16 were trading punches.

"Gohan's gone Super Saiyan, you gotta stop him before he hurts himself," Stellari panted.

"Don't worry. You just stay outta danger!" Goku urged. He touched fingers to his head, and then grabbed her as blasts rained down from 16, which Gohan had blocked with a rapid flurry of fists. Stellari felt sick as she zipped into reality on a sheltered cove. Goku set her down and then pushed her away.

"Wait here!" he said, touching fingers to his forehead and vanishing. Gritting her teeth, Stellari kicked up a bit of sand and tried to narrow her scouter focus.

"I feel so useless. I probably WOULD get in the way. I can't fight these things," she panted. Suddenly pain stabbed into her head, and she held her stomach.

"RADITZ!" she gasped, feeling pain shooting through her body. Angrily she leaned down with her hands before her and shoved off with one foot as she seemed to have been doing lately.

Yamcha's fists pummeled Raditz. Another kick cracked his black armored breastplate. Then his sword slashed down as Raditz fists blocked it. Raditz was pushed back, and then he brought up his gaunteted fist to punch Yamcha's gut while blocking his sword with the other hand. He brought his forehead crashing down against the desert bandit's with a cracking blow.

Yamcha crumpled and staggered back. Shaking his head he regrouped while Raditz shot backwards. His fist crackled with purple energy as he shouted, "Don't push your luck! Saturday CRUSH!"

"Spirit Ball," Yamcha panted, holding his fist before him. As Raditz lobbed his sphere, Yamcha's own projectile whizzed towards Raditz. It swallowed his projectile, then grew in energy as Yamcha's fingers directed it in a dance around Raditz. He dodged and the ball slammed into the earth.

"Hah."

"No chance, idiot!" Yamcha leered. His fingers flipped up, and the spirit ball slammed upwards, crashing into Raditz jaw. He was knocked off balance backwards. Seizing the moment, Yamcha phased out and swung towards him with his sword blazing.

"Wolf fang…"

"Perspex!" Stellari gritted, appearing between him and the fallen Raditz. Both her hands held a long rod of clear plastic that blocked the downward motion of his sizzling scimitar.

"What the hell…" he blinked.

Stellari twisted the weapon around, then poked towards his face. Yamcha avoided it, and then arced his sword around till it stood before his head. Stellari then whirled the staff while bringing up her other hand to block his next slash with a temporary plastic shield. "Get back you!" she snapped.

"What… Stellari… what are you doing here…" asked Yamcha, his dark brown eyes widening in shock. Something doll like and inhuman presided in them now, bearing witness to the awful truth. Her former friend was now one of the Artificial Humans.

"I should ask you! Why are you attacking your friends! What's happened to you?" Stellari cried.

"Stay out of this, babe. This is between him and me!" Yamcha said as he lifted his hand. "Don't make me hurt you…"

"Don't even go there!" she snapped. Yamcha aimed a low-grade blast towards her, but to his shock the plastic rod she twirled like a bo staff deflected it.

"What the hell is that made of?"

"The same stuff as your skin," she said. "And I reckon that's why ki is useless… you went and got an upgrade didn't you?"

"I did it for you," Yamcha said as she advanced on him. Raditz groaned and rolled to his feet. He saw the green and black armored figure barely blocking Yamcha's flurry of fists.

"Bullshit!" Stellari yelled. She blocked his fist, and then whacked his jaw with the rod. It shattered on impact. Yamcha snapped his disjointed neck back with a crack, and looked at her with a mean smile on his scarred face.

"I don't' know WHY you're wearing that armor, babe, but you've been brainwashed by those dirty monkeys! I won't let them keep you hostage any longer! Give it up!"

"RRRRAAAAH!" yelled a voice behind him. Yamcha glanced as a fist cracked into his jaw. Another, and another followed it. Raditz punched him with powerful blows, back and forth. A ki blaze slammed point blank.

"Raditz, it won't work! You can't use ki on him!" Stellari shouted.

"Woman, get out of here!" Raditz shouted.

"Dammit, he's got a protective coating!" she shouted.

"No wonder," Piccolo said, his sensitive Namekian hearing picking up Stellari's shouts. Then his mouth quirked in an evil grin.

"I don't' want to hurt you Piccolo, but you give me no choice!" Tien gritted.

"Your choice is to stop or get hurt. Don't make me do this," Piccolo growled. His fist shot out and slammed into Tien, pushing him back. At the same time he formed a light grenade that exploded in Tien's face. Overloaded, he squeezed his triple eyes shut with hands before his face. This gave Piccolo the chance to pummel him with repeated punches.

"They can't win. The power's too great," said Stellari. Focussing her thoughts she tried to access her bond with Raditz. "Raditz, you can't use ki. You got to distract him. I can stop him."

"Woman how?" asked Raditz voice in her thoughts.

"Keep his back to me. I'll do the rest," she said. Raditz nodded, keeping Yamcha just at bay with his rapid-fire kicks and hits. Strangely the human didn't tire as he matched him blow for blow. Another punch sent Raditz head ringing like a gong.

"Enough of this!" Raditz snarled. He suddenly flared gold before the desert bandit who stepped back.

"No way man!" gasped Yamcha. He again drew his sword, and started to arch it towards the gold mane Super Saiyan. This time crescents of blue energy shot towards Raditz. One slashed into his armor, while the other drew blood on his cheek.

"Damn it," Raditz snarled. Another volley slammed into him, and if not for his strength he would have been sliced to ribbons. His armor was covered in bright streaks as Yamcha's ki blades bit deeply.

"RRRAAAH!" Stellari screamed. She raised her hand and then punched a long dagger of plastic deep into Yamcha's lower back. He grunted and felt his body sizzle with pain. The fire caused him to drop to his knees.

"AGHHH… that won't… stop me!" he growled, reaching back and grabbing Stellari. Holding her by her armor he hurled her towards Raditz.

"Hit him Raditz, now!" she said. Raditz brought his fist cracking into Yamcha's head. With his spinal column severed, Yamcha staggered on his feet.

"YAMCHA!" shouted Tien. He broke off his attack from Piccolo.

"You win this round, Goku," said 16. He suddenly vanished, then a huge flare of white energy exploded, blinding them all with its radiance. When Goku and Gohan blinked they saw nothing but steaming smoke. Raditz held onto his wife, then set her down as he leaned heavily on her.

"Dammit, they got away!" Piccolo cursed.

"Daddy, are you all right?" Gohan asked. Both he and Goku had managed to keep 16 at bay.

"Gohan, you reached super Saiyan. That's incredible!" Goku panted.

"Was that really Mr. Tien and Mr. Yamcha?" Gohan asked.

"Rats, they escaped!" Raditz cursed.

"Are you all right love?" she asked.

"I'm… fine… though I wanted to break that bastard's neck!" Raditz gritted. His arm wrapped around her armored hip, and they rose together in a shared gleaming gold aura.

"Piccolo!" called Goku, panting as he and Gohan levitated near each other.

"It's no good. I can't sense them anywhere, Goku," Piccolo panted.

"Aunt Stellari… where…" Gohan panted.

"I'm okay!" she called, as Raditz shot forwards holding her close to him. Gold hair streamed and flapped in the breeze like a waterfall of sunlight down his back.

"I can't trigger the change, brother. It's not… easy," Raditz grunted at Goku. His Super Saiyan energies flagged, before his hair drooped into its black state again. Both Gohan and Goku dropped their own levels, wiping sweat from their brows.

"We'd better see if Vegeta and Trunks need help," Goku said.

"I'm coming with you, Dad," said Gohan.

"No, you go back to Mom and see if she's okay. We'll take it from here," said Goku.

"Listen to him Gohan. They might be targeting your family," said Piccolo. "I'll go with your father…"

"Piccolo, please go with him. There's no telling what Tien and Yamcha might do," said Goku.

"All right, let's go Gohan," said Piccolo. "Can you tell where they are, Professor?"

"My scouter can detect their energies," she said. "You might want one of these…"

Raditz pulled off his scouter and threw it towards Piccolo. The Namekian caught the device and grunted as he hooked it to his belt. "Thank you," Piccolo nodded.

"All right, let's go Brother. Stellari can show us where the androids are with her device…"

"Good luck Dad," said Gohan as he and Piccolo blasted off. Soon they were just a purple and a gold speck on the far horizon.

"You sure you want to stay with us," Goku asked.

"I have the scouter, you don't," said Stellari. "I'm going with you. You guys don't know they've got a special coating that makes them impervious to Saiyan or any ki attacks."

"Rats, no wonder my blasts had no effect," Goku scratched the back of his neck. "What can we do?"

"I'm thinking," Stellari groaned.

"Interesting armor, by the way. Who gave it to you?" Goku blinked.

"You just NOW notice?" Raditz blinked.

"Never mind, let's go!" Stellari groaned, blushing as Raditz held her close.

"But it looks just like…" Goku stammered at Raditz.

"Father's perhaps?" asked Raditz with a wry grin. "I wondered how long that would take you to notice Brother."

"But why?" Goku asked.

"I'm wondering that myself," said Stellari, glaring at Raditz.

"Because some things should not be forgotten, Brother even if we are on Earth," said Raditz cryptically.

"Father may have seen you defeat Freiza, but he deserves to have some presence in our battles now. To wear his design is a means of tribute to our sire."

"Uh okay… if you say so," Goku shook his head, utterly confused. "Still is pretty weird though."

"It is like your Son wearing the colors of the Namekian," said Raditz. "Or the garb you wear in honor of your Master Roshi, is it not?"

"I guess… but let's go see if Vegeta needs help!"

"I doubt he would want our interference, Brother," Raditz warned him as they approached the scene of the fight. Goku drew in his breath sharply to see Vegeta crashing into the nearby mountain. Trunks and Bliss were struggling to fight off 17 while Nappa zipped into place to shield his prince while 18 aimed another blast at him.

"I don't care, they need us!" said Goku. "Vegeta's letting his pride get to him!"

"Brother wait!" Raditz shouted. Suddenly Goku vanished and then zipped in proximity to Nappa.

"You won't stop me, you eyesore," 18 snorted derisively.

Nappa's mouth opened, aiming a blast towards her. She leaned to one side, easily letting his Chou Makou sizzle past her hair. Nappa then crackled with surging black energies. Around him the clouds themselves seemed to ionize. Raising two fingers, he flipped them up. "Say hello to oblivion, bitch," Nappa leered.

"Huh, that's actually impressive," 18 mumbled, extending her arms. "Shield on!"

Nappa's blasts surged around 18's field, crackling against the red ki. Unfortunately her barrier cancelled Nappa's disintegration attack to his shock. Meanwhile Goku landed by Vegeta and leaned down. Angrily the Prince slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me, low class scum! I don't' need your help!"

"Vegeta, we can't with with ki! They've got a special coating…"

"Get away! This is my fight!" Vegeta snarled, shoving Goku away with a derisive thrust of his gloved hand. Goku backed away, letting Vegeta blast off towards 18 again.

"I guess I get what you mean," Goku shook his head. "But I won't just stand by and let you get creamed. It's not a fair fight. And she's playing with all of us!"

Chablis suddenly yelped as 17 zipped behind her. Grabbing her waist he swung her behind him. "Well well, what do we have here?"

"Let me go you bastard!" Chablis shouted.

"You heard the lady!" Trunks rasped, lifting his sword.

"Oh please!" 17 laughed. He fired a blast that slammed into Trunks hand. With a yelp of pain Trunks released his sword. It spun out of his grasp, before sinking into the ocean under him.

"Dam you!" Trunks drew in his breath. Carrying Chablis who was kicking and punching, 17 aimed another blast towards him. Trunks deflected it, then waved his hands rapidly before his face to generate the burning ball of light. It shot towards 17 who merely spanned his arms and legs, but still held Chablis. With a cackle he let the energy slam dead on into him.

"You fool, that only makes me stronger," 17 taunted, emerging whole and intact from behind the smoke.

"Trunks stop! He's only getting stronger the more ki we use!" Chablis shouted.

"Enough from you, sweetheart. No sense giving him the hint," said 17. He squeezed her neck, and she fell limp in his arms. Trunks zipped to within just a few feet of his nemesis, only to get a rapid series of fists and kick in his face, then a blast at point blank range.

Raditz veered into view, breaking Trunks fall with his body. Simultaneously, a figure in black and green armor spanned her arms wide, generating a solid plastic barrier to cover them against any other attacks. 17 blinked in confusion to see the human Stellari in Saiyan style armor that looked like something out of Dr. Gero's databanks.

"Well well, a blast from the past. What are you doing here, Doc? Come to teach the delinquent a lesson?" 17 asked bored.

"You're making a big mistake kid. You and your sister don't have to do what the Professor Says. He's dead."

"Shows what you know. We don't work for him. We work for us. And I'm sick of hearing your lessons Teach. Time for you to retire!" said 17.

"Don't' make me come over there!" Stellari said in her best authoritative voice.

"Oh I'm so scared, Doc. Give it up! You'd be better off with us then with those clowns," laughed 17.

"You're delusional," said Stellari.

"Please, give me a break," said 17, rolling his eyes. "While I've got your friend here I don't' think you'll try anything stupid!"

"I don't need to even touch you," Stellari said with a sickeningly sweet voice. "Why should I spoil your fun. This is all a game to you isn't it?"

"Now you get it. I see why you belong in a classroom and not in a battlefield. Go back to the lab and play with your test tubes before you get hurt," 17 sneered. "You're so not cool like this."

"Burning attack!" Trunks shouted.

"Huh?" gasped 17. A sphere of ki sizzled towards him. AT the same moment, someone punched his stomach and wrenched Chablis from his grip. Angrily 17 kicked Raditz in the gut, cuffing him off while the energy blast impacted. It tossed him back.

"Let her go!" Stellari shouted.

"This is boring. I'm getting out of here before I waste any more energy on you. Lame," snorted 17. "Field on!"

Again the blue sphere sizzled into being around 17 at a diameter of ten feet. Both Trunks and Raditz were flung off with pain lacing through their joints. It seemed that every nerve ending blistered with searing fire that stunned them and scrambled their brains. Stellari rocketed forwards throwing back a red cuffed hand. A hail of spikes sizzled through, slipping into 17's shoulder and neck once his field dropped. He gritted in annoyance, then felt a kick smash into his face.

Stellari gasped, forming a barrier of plastic that shattered when 17's hand slapped her away. Head over heels she tumbled, trying to right herself. The armor held as she brushed hair from her face. Another plastic dart hit 17 in the wrist when he raised his hands to generate a ki ball. Energy crackled disrupted by the plastic that sliced through his wrist.

"Dammit," 17 grumbled. "Enough games, Professor! Give it up!"

An energy ball crackled towards her, thrown from his other hand. He had thrown Bliss up in the air, then caught her with his spike-injured wrist while throwing his blast. Crossing her wrists, Stellari gasped as she felt the blinding energy approach. Luckily Trunks appeared before her, blocking the sphere as Raditz caught her in his arms.

In the meantime 18 had continued to pummel Vegeta. Nappa was tossed around like a rag doll. Finally Goku zipped in when Vegeta was repeatedly used as 18's punching bag. His gold aura dropped and he lay facelong in the sand of the beach. Goku's energy crackled at his hip. Slowly he gathered energy.

"That won't work," 18 laughed.

"No!" cried a voice from below. 18 glanced down to see a small figure in red gi that had just arrived to the fray.

"Vegeta!" cried Krillen.

"Get him away from here!" Goku shouted.

"Stay back runt!" Nappa gasped, staggering forwards. Krillen swallowed hard, blasting off into the air towards 18 and Goku exchanging blasts. Goku's Kamehameha simply was deflected by the flick of 18's wrist as if it were a fly. In turn the force of her Infinity blasts crashing into him blew him back.

"Goku!" yelled Krillen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nappa gathering up the battered form of his Prince and blasting off to a safe distance. Trunks was still fighting 17 while Raditz was retreating with someone else.

"Is that all you've got?" 18 asked, flipping hair from her face.

"What are you doing! Are you crazy!" Krillen cried.

"Well, well, who are you?" 18 asked as she saw the new fighter zip in between her and a panting Goku. Her last blast had hit him far harder then he let on, and his own energy was flagging.

"Krillen, don't!" Goku cried, his hand upraised.

"Please, stop this! Why are you fighting us like this! What do you want?" Krillen asked.

"Amusement of course," said 18 sweetly. "And these guys are sadly disappointing. I'd hoped for more."

"But… but… you're just beating them around like they were nothing…" Krillen stammered, his eyes fixated on the icy beauty before him.

"Exactly," 18 said, zipping close. Leaning over she pressed a soft kiss to Krillen's cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut expecting her to strike, but gasped in shock at the momentary soft touch.

"Wha…" he blinked.

"Later, handsome," she blinked, then vanished in a flash of energy. At the same time, 17 zipped away, holding Chablis.

"NO!" Trunks screamed.

"Bliss!" cried Stellari.

"Damn it!" cursed Raditz.

"What the heck was that?" Krillen asked, blinking in shock as he stood there relatively unharmed. He touched his cheek, which still felt warm from 18's soft kiss.

"Krillen!" Goku gasped, suddenly materializing near him. "Are you all right?"

"I.. don't know… man Goku you're a mess… what happened?"

"Those two were a bit stronger… ehehe then I thought, I guess," Goku panted with a smile on his face. "Whooo what a workout… where's Vegeta?"

"His goon carried him off I think," Krillen panted. "You found Tien and Yamcha?"

"Yes, and they're under the control of the Red Ribbon army!" Goku snapped.

"No way, are you kidding?" Krillen's eyes widened in horror. He gulped the lump in his throat down with disbelief. His stomach twisted in knots at the impact of Goku's stern words.

"They have her, I can't believe it!" Trunks yelled.

"Your Majesty, you can't help her!" Raditz shouted.

"Hold on," Goku panted. He touched his forehead, then materialized behind Trunks.

"Let me go, Goku! They have her! There's no telling what they'll do!" Trunks yelled. Goku had pinned the youth's arms behind his back in the meantime to hold him.

"Trunks, you can't help her like this! We'll go after her, I promise!" Goku said. "But this wont' help!"

"Oh man, what's going on? What did I miss?"

"It's a long story," Goku said. "You might want to go after where Piccolo and Gohan are. They saw Tien and Yamcha..."

"All right. You okay here?"

"Go on," said Raditz sharply. "We can handle this."

"R.. right," Krillen stammered. Soon he was just a small white glimmer of ki on the far horizon like Nappa and Vegeta had become. Left alone with a raging Trunks, Goku and Raditz exchanged anxious glances.

"I'm sorry Trunks," said Goku. He flipped Trunks out still holding his arm. Then a second later Trunks head snapped back at the impact of Goku's fist in his jaw. Gently Goku caught Trunks in his arms.

"Must you do that, Brother?" Raditz asked.

"I had to. Man this is terrible… I didn't expect…"

"What now, Brother?" asked Raditz tensely.

"I need to find those androids. But Trunks is going to be awful upset when he comes around," said Goku.

"Someone should explain to him," said Stellari.

"What's the range of that thing?" asked Goku. "Your android radar?"

"I'm not sure…" said Stellari.

"Let's go after them," Goku said angrily. "Give it here…"

"I want to go with you two. I know their weaknesses. Ki blasts won't stop them, Goku. We need to find a way to disrupt their coatings," said Stellari.

"She's right. Somehow her plastics disrupt their ki," said Raditz.

"Bulma has a gun that did the same thing, didn't it?" asked Goku, suddenly remembering. He shouldered Trunks body and then blinked at Raditz and Stellari.

"Yes. That's right."

"You two wait here. I'm going to get Trunks to Capsule and tell Bulma. Maybe she can keep him calm enough so he can follow. Are you sure you're up to this, Stellari?" Goku asked.

"Yes Goku. I want to help," she panted.

"Then let's go," said Goku. "When I get back."

"Right," Raditz nodded. He and Stellari exchanged worried glances as Goku vanished with Trunks unconscious body.

* * *


	52. Conditioned to War

**Royal Namekian Blues Conditioned to War**

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime or the Manga. I make no money from the writing of this fan fiction. The fan characters Stellari, Bohr and Fermi belong to me, as does Dr. Minos._

* * *

Goku's mind wandered back to the present moment. He had Trunks to deliver to Bulma, and then his next task would involve what to do next. Instant Transmission was a good thing. Now he had to figure out who would go with him in search of what he sensed was the next danger. In his pocket he carried several small pistols that Bulma had given him. Then he had asked Stellari to train her scouter ahead. Raditz had put one of his own on, and Goku had narrowed his perceptions to lock onto the one named Bliss. 

They all hovered above the island where they had found 17 and 18. Goku drifted only a foot from his brother and his sister in law. He swallowed hard, then blinked at them, anticipating the question Stellari gave voice to. "Where's Trunks?" asked Stellari.

"Bulma's getting ready to go with him, as soon as she's ready. She asked me to bring these," Goku said, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Those are the neutrino disrupters she spoke of," said Stellari.

"I've already given a few to Piccolo, Krillen, and Gohan. Chichi also has a few. In case the androids attack. But Trunks was still out cold when I left him at Bulma's," Goku admitted.

"What of the Prince?" asked Raditz.

"He's spending time in a regeneration tank. Nappa's guarding him. Nappa doesn't know yet that Bliss was taken. And Bulma thinks it's better that way. The last thing we need is for Nappa to go nuts trying to find her. Once Vegeta wakes up, then he and Nappa will go after her. But I think we should beat him to it," Goku said.

"What of Tien and Yamcha?"

"Piccolo and Krillen have gone after them," said Goku firmly. "Chiautzu is helping to see if he can track Tien's mind through their special bond. It's not going to be pretty…"

"The Prince will not be happy when he comes out," Raditz said.

"He was badly beaten up by that android," Goku nodded.

"Now what?" asked Raditz.

"Well we can't just hover here with Bliss in their clutches!" Stellari protested. She turned her back and both Raditz and Goku gaped at the bleeding wound crossing her bare shoulders. With the armor it was apparent she was covered in scratches.

"Not with that bruise. Why didn't you TELL me you were hurt?" Raditz asked.

"I think we should go someplace less dangerous to think," Goku said. "Follow me. We need to nurse our wounds and recover."

Stellari and Raditz flew along after Goku. The back of his gi flapped in the wind under the ki envelope rippling over his body. Black spikes waved just a bit from the mass of hair on his head that Stellari watched. She still tingled with the excess energy Gohan had fed into her from his own Super Saiyan transformation. It enabled her to fly as fast as Raditz and Goku were. He banked sharply, flipping head over weighted boots to land in a clearing in the vast forest. Stellari recognized the landscape as that surrounding his childhood home. Raditz and Stellari soared towards Mt. Pauzo, landing moments after Goku. The small pagoda cabin stood much as she and Raditz had left it the day before when they used it as a getaway so chichi and Goku could spend some time together as a couple. Gohan and Fermi and Bohr had stayed with the Ox King, and Raditz and Stellari had remained here.

"Always thinking with your stomach, just like a Saiyan," Raditz chuffed.

"Chichi left something. I can smell it," Goku said, motioning them to enter the small cabin. It was much as she and Raditz had left it. They sat down around the round table while Goku prepared the rest of the food chichi had left. Dishes clattered and Goku soon warmed the leftovers over a hot fire.

Raditz reached under his armor and pulled out a small flat box. Setting it on the table he opened it, and motioned Stellari to move closer. "Come here woman. I need to tend that wound."

"I could gather some ingredients…" Goku offered.

"No more of that dead fish and stuff. I have a medical kit," Raditz waved him off. Goku shrugged and returned to what he was doing. Still he watched Raditz gently undo one of the straps on the green armored vest. Opening one container that was flat like Chichi's container of blush, Raditz dipped his fingers in it. Goku's nose wrinkled at the medicinal tang. Whatever it was, Goku figured it was close in composition to a healing salve. Raditz smeared some on Stellari's cut, and she hissed in pain.

"Stay still. Now, relax," Raditz urged. He covered the bruises and lateral cuts with a fine film of blue paste. Then his ki flared up around his fingers rubbing it into the wound. Goku watched with amazement to see the cuts slowly knitting together before his eyes. Somehow that salve was turning Raditz ki into a healing poultice.

"But that's gonna leave scars!" Goku protested, plunking down a huge dish of rice in the center of the table. He tossed three pairs of chopsticks to them and Raditz glared at him.

"So what? Scars are a sign of prowess!"

"Maybe to you!" Goku glared.

"Guys ENOUGH!" Stellari snapped. "Let's just eat, thank you very much!"

"Good idea!" Goku nodded. He shoved a bowl of rice and steamed vegetables mixed with chicken and beef before Raditz.

Stellari groaned when she saw the huge portion he set before her. "I can't eat all of this!"

"Whoops I forgot," Goku grinned, eyes shut and scratching the back of his neck.

"Not to worry," Raditz said. "You start and I'll finish."

Then they ate rapidly waiting for Goku to bring up whatever subject he wanted. It was prudent to eat and nurse the wounds that they had sustained. Raditz and Goku's chopsticks moved in a continuous blur accompanied by the clink of crockery and the slurps and gulps. Raditz gave up and used his fingers to shove food into his mouth, causing Stellari to grimace. Goku didn't seem to mind, and she ate enough to sate her own ache.

* * *

The better half of a day passed before wounds healed, and Vegeta was finally ready to emerge from his tank. Instead of taking a whole day, it had only required a fraction of the time. Soon the Prince, Bulma, and Trunks wended their way towards the Son home to pick up their allies. 

"Goku, Professor Stellari!" called a feminine voice. Someone's white boots touched down, ending to thighs encased in blue spandex. A white armored vest identical to Vegeta and Trunks encased a sizable bosom. Blue eyes a shade of Cerulean glanced through a pink lens scouter at the Son house.

"Bulma?" Stellari swallowed hard. She rushed out of the Son house.

"Are you all right Hon? I got Goku's message…" Bulma said. Her blue hair was twisted up into a French braid, and Stellari saw a silver circlet worked with some jewels holding it back. That diadem didn't look familiar.

"Why are we waiting, Bliss could be dead! And my children…" Stellari started.

"I know hon, I know," Bulma said, dropping to hug her friend. At least her body was warmer then Stellari's felt right now though it was encased in gleaming elite and gold armor. Bulma's arms were also bare, but she wore what looked like a white cape around her shoulders. Her white gloves stretched past her elbow, and her boots rose just above her knees.

"I thought you were with Vegeta and Trunks," said Stellari.

"Trunks and Nappa searched for signs of Bliss everywhere, but we can't find a trace of 17 or 18. Trunks was so angry I thought it was better to call him off the search till Vegeta recovered. And Vegeta's nearby here, and he's furious. I figured it was best that we all met in one place and decided what to do before anyone else rushed off half cocked," said Bulma.

"But Krillen, Gohan and Piccolo have gone after Tien and Yamcha, just to keep tabs on them!" said Bulma.

Nearby they heard the thump of white boots tipped in gold as Vegeta, and then Trunks landed. Both were tense with anger, followed by Nappa's hulking form. They assembled behind Bulma who stood next to Stellari.

"You ready to come back with the rest of us? Vegeta needs to know everything you've told Goku and Raditz. Before we all decide what's to be done," said Bulma.

"Is it so smart to let him decide when he's licking his wounds?" Trunks asked. "Oh, Professor, are you okay?"

"I've been better. I just hope that Chichi and my kids are all right," she shivered.

"I've had Goku go back and send them to Capsule so they can be with my parents. It's safer there now for everyone," said Bulma.

Goku appeared out of nowhere, startling them. Raditz stood next to him and quickly moved over to stand next to Stellari. Gently he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Long dark hair draped around her shoulders and Stellari leaned into his chest. He said nothing, simply kneeling next to his mate and holding her close.

"It's okay Bulma. We got Chichi and the kids squared away with your parents," said Goku.

"Don't worry, precious one, they're safe. The Princess' parents have many deterrents. Far safer to protect all our young together," said Raditz, rubbing Stellari's shoulder.

"I know."

"Professor, Raditz, follow us!" Vegeta snapped. "We must withdraw elsewhere and talk!"

"Vegeta I don't want to argue with you now," Goku said softly.

"Just hear us out, Goku," said Bulma, laying a hand on his arm.

"All right Bulma," Goku nodded.

A half-hour later, they had all met up in the remote Capsule training ground where the Saiyans had remained. Just what sort of action plan would take place was being debated in the small sitting area of one of the temporary Capsule huts. Vegeta paced angrily around while Trunks sat tearing up small pieces of napkin to toss into a dustbin. Nappa stood with crossed arms to the left, his eyes stormy with fury towards those who stole his daughter. Tension crackled so fiercely in the small room that it could be felt tingling on everyone's skin causing tiny hairs to stand on end. Bulma knew the Prince had to seize control using all his skills both natural and trained. Goku was a natural charismatic leader, but Vegeta was bred and groomed for the same task. Saiyan Pride dictated Vegeta would be the one to seize control. Now he was making his play for power.

"What now, Bulma? Do we split up or what?" Goku asked.

"I've got to go after Bliss, whether you guys come or not!" said Trunks.

"What's all this blathering about! We need a plan damn it!" Vegeta's harsh voice cut in. "Kakkarot, took you damn long enough to get back. Is your family safe?"

"Yes Vegeta," said Goku. "But I don't know if we should move till we get something straight."

"That being?"

"You almost got killed…"

"Kakkarot, you'd better not push me! I have a right to choose…" Vegeta snapped.

"Father, 18's far more powerful than…" Trunks started to say. He snapped his mouth shut when Vegeta glared dangerously at him.

"I will NOT tolerate insubordination!" Vegeta snapped.

"Maybe so, but we need a plan, Vegeta. And you'll have OTHER Chances to get revenge," Nappa suddenly interrupted. "With all due respect sire. The Third Class DOES have a point. We need a way to counter that shielding on those tin cans!"

"So what do you suggest, Kakkarot? I will turn them into SCRAP!"

"We've got another problem, Sire. Another possible Android," Raditz interrupted.

"This so called 21, eh, Professor?" Vegeta glared at Stellari. She struggled to sit up, guided by Raditz.

"21… you must have heard about that from Raditz," she said quietly.

"I'm more worried about menaces that I can face now. Anything else is irrelevant till it shows its face, Professor," said Vegeta quietly, looking down at her.

"I want to know!" Bulma said sharply.

"Very well," Vegeta relented, rolling his eyes.

"It was called Android 21. Gero took blood samples of all the best martial artists in the world. Chablis was part of that project. They took Saiyan DNA and tried to combine it with human to create the perfect fighter. Gero didn't like genetic engineering. He said straight robotics was the key. But another scientist disagreed. Dr. Minos, his brother was working on the project that created the other telepaths and me. We were all the result of genetic engineering to bring out the most powerful soldiers," said Stellari.

"Wow…" whispered Goku. "You mean like Blue?"

"Yes. Blue and I knew each other all too well. Violet and Scarlett. I was called Silver. But I decided NOT to do what they asked and I freed Bliss from Minos' labs. Gero found out, and I was to be liquidated. Luckily you happened Goku, and because you decimated the Red Ribbon army, the threat was contained. But we were wrong," said Stellari.

"And then you came to work for capsule," Goku nodded.

"That's right," Bulma nodded.

"Why didn't they do something about the bases?" Vegeta glared at them, pacing the room.

Bulma inhaled a deep sigh, "We assumed they'd been abandoned. The King of the World sent agents to liquidate any assets. As far as we knew, the labs had been blown up. But it seems that Gero manipulated computer records to fool the entire world. And if 18 and 19 exist, that means that 21 exists."

"You have got to be kidding, I never knew about this," Trunks gasped, his eyes widening in horror. "I mean Mother and I in my time heard about 21 but we never thought that it had been built!"

"It… It's called the Cell project. We didn't think any progress had been made," said Stellari. "All I know is that a lot of my plastics went into it. And my ex husband's genetic research also was used. He worked alongside Minos. "

"Dr. Minos," Trunks made a face. "Damn it. I thought he'd been killed with Gero… but he might still be alive in this time!"

Stellari nodded, shivering, "That's why the Androids want me. They want revenge for me joining Capsule and stealing Chablis from them. They were trying to make her into an Android as well as use her DNA to make android 21."

"Android 21…are we SURE he wasn't ever made?" Bulma swallowed hard.

"It wasn't just Bliss whose DNA was used. The blood samples of many fighters, including you and Piccolo, and who knows who else was collected," Stellari answered, fixing them in her dark gaze.

Trunks ran his hands through his hair violently. He stammered, "But Mom and I when we tried to learn about the androids, we heard all the experiments were colossal failures. That's why Gero resorted to purely artificial humans made from cybernetic parts instead of being cloned!"

" But if Minos succeeded, then we've got worse problems then 17 and 18!" Stellari stammered.

"How's that?" Vegeta shuddered.

"21's schematics included the ability to absorb genetic material and combine it with its own," Stellari started.

"Wait a minute… that is NOT good!" Bulma interrupted. She had suddenly pieced things together. Her scientific brain reeled with the implications. Vegeta felt the rush of deadly fear when Stellari nodded.

"You may have guessed it Bulma," said Stellari.

"Care to share it with us?" asked Vegeta impatiently.

Bulma drew in a deep sigh, "You know 13, 14 and 15? If they had survived, any one of those three could have taken the parts of its brothers and mad itself stronger…. If what Stellari is saying is correct…"

"Mom, you mean that 21 could do the same thing with 20, 19, 18 and 17!" Trunks said angrily.

"Damn, are you kidding?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes your majesty. If 18 were destroyed, or 16, 17 could simply absorb their body parts and grow stronger. Make a super android. But if 21 did the same… then we'd all be doomed," Stellari whispered.

"We have to make sure that doesn't happen!" Trunks snarled, slapping his hand into his fist.

Nervously Stellari fumbled with her hands, "I had hoped it was just a theory, but now that I've seen 17 and 18…"

"You acted like you knew them," said Raditz.

"Yes, care to explain that, Professor?" Vegeta demanded, striding over to her.

"Please tell us," said Bulma.

"I knew 17 and 18 when they were human. They were just two orphaned twins that were sucked into Red Ribbon's program and brainwashed into thinking Gero was their father."

Trunks' features twisted further into a frown identical to Vegeta's. He snarled, " In all intents and purposes he is. He's taken the worst parts of humanity and enhanced them to make a 'better' life form, Father."

"And I helped in some small way to make him do it," Stellari said.

"That's why you say you're no better then the Saiyans?" asked Raditz quietly.

"Yes. In my own way, I'm just like you, Nappa and Vegeta. I contributed to making a weapon, which could wipe out an entire planet. And already those weapons have killed many," said she.

"Why do you compare your humanity to us, Professor?" Vegeta snapped at her angrily. "What you see as a weakness is what makes you a strong warrior!"

"Vegeta, stop it!" Bulma said. "Don't you get it?"

"Father, please. I know what she's saying," said Trunks.

"Don't you see that doesn't matter?" Raditz suddenly interrupted.

"You're finally showing some sense, whelp," Vegeta smirked. "Such weak regrets are useless to us now. Because you know what created these tin cans, your so-called regrets can be our greatest weapons to defeat them! Do not DARE downplay your past because it makes you who you are!"

"I… didn't realize that," Stellari said.

"You are a fool, Professor. Don't think you have the luxury of feeling guilt. Your whole planet wasn't obliterated by Freiza. So stop sulking about your past and get over it! I will not have the mate of one of my soldiers trying to evoke weak human sympathy!" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta…" Bulma said.

"He is right, precious one. Put it aside. Focus on the now," Raditz urged. Stellari swallowed hard, putting up a hard mask to hide her emotions.

"Father," Trunks shook his head. Bulma stopped him with a hand on his arm, shaking her head violently in the negative.

"It doesn't matter," Goku suddenly interrupted. "You made a better choice, Stellari. You and Raditz. Vegeta's right. The past is the past. Let it be!"

"Enough of this drivel. None of us will rest till those androids are toast," Vegeta said.

"Do I need to stay? Or go?" asked Stellari.

"You will stay, and that's an order. Let Kakkarot's mate care for your brats. Not when your power and Bulma's are the only things effective against the tin cans!" Vegeta said harshly. "How can we counter this plastic?"

"The only way is to make your ki a frequency that will shatter it, or use an acid to cut through," Stellari said. She sat in the corner, hugging her knees quietly. Raditz sat next to her, lightly resting his arm around her shoulders.

"Or use the neutrino disrupters," said Bulma.

"Woman, can you train Kakkarot and the other Saiyans to use your plastic techniques?" Vegeta asked.

"I think so, Sire," said Stellari. "But the plastic will disrupt Android ki and protect against it. It won't help destroy the androids completely. They have infinite batteries. The only thing you can do naturally is raise your Saiyan ki to a level that MATCHES the frequencies of Bulma's neutrino disrupters. Goku and you can be Super Saiyans, but the energy output isn't the right wavelength. It must be far shorter. And to do that your levels must be double what they are now!"

"It is possible…" Goku nodded. "There might BE a level beyond Super Saiyan."

"Even if that is so, we don't have the time to piss away, Kakkarot!" Vegeta snapped.

"Wait, why not develop a modulator to change your ki to the right sort?" asked Bulma.

"You will find a way to coat our armor to make it impervious to the android's ki," said Vegeta to Stellari. "And then you and Raditz will go with Kakkarot to deal with this 21! Trunks, and I will take on 18 and 17 with assistance from Nappa. And you Bulma will work on more Neutrino disrupters. Let the Namek and the son of Kakkarot and Baldie continue their mission."

"I think it won't take long to get these adapted so they'll work with your ki," said Bulma. "Maybe it can somehow change your energy so you wont' have to learn new techniques."

"But the type of power I'm talking about could overload them," said Stellari. "Saiyan ki is very energetic. Your circuits in your pistols only have a short-term effect. The Androids can learn to compensate."

"Or else we can train harder," Goku said. "Perhaps if we had time to train and develop our ki to match the disrupter frequency so we don't' have to use machines."

"Where are we going to have that time, Kakkarot? Those tin cans are out there mocking me!" Vegeta snarled.

"There's a place on Kami's lookout. Only two people can enter at a time, but one day of training there is like a year…" said Goku scratching his head.

"Is that so?" asked Vegeta. "You'd better not be putting me on!"

"Father, if that's the case, you and I can use Mom's inventions till she makes more. Goku and Gohan can train for a day, and try and learn how to modify their ki to the right frequencies… Then if the devices don't work well enough or burn out," said Trunks.

"Excuse me, I need some air," Stellari said softly. She exited the capsule hut and strode out along the training grounds while Vegeta and Bulma took their attention from her.

"Sounds good, boy," said Vegeta. "Can you and the brat train in a day?"

"Yes. Gohan and I can become much stronger," said Goku. "And you and Trunks can as well. But the room I'm talking about you can only stay there for a maximum time of two days… or two years in your whole lifetime."

"Then you and the brat will enter first for a few hours, or months," Vegeta said. "If Trunks and I cannot find Chablis, we will enter next."

"Chichi won't like it," Goku said quietly.

Raditz voice cut in: "There's another way, Sire."

"What?" Vegeta snapped.

"Let Stellari and me train for a time. If I can reach the next level of Super Saiyan…"

"I will need the woman and you out here. You will go after Nappa and Trunks," said Vegeta. "And as for the woman, she is already trained in combat. And haven't you already trained with Kakkarot?"

"True, but…"

"Where is that mate of yours, Raditz?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm not sure sire," said Raditz.

"Damn it…"

"I'll find her, your Majesty," said Raditz quietly.

"Trunks, Nappa, go with Kakkarot. I hope it won't take more then six months for Nappa to achieve Super Saiyan," Vegeta said.

"Dad…"

"You need to have a clear mind, Trunks. I know you have… certain appetites towards the girl. But you cannot let those emotions cloud your thinking," said Vegeta not unkindly.

Bulma sighed. The sounds of Nappa's footsteps echoed as he and Trunks moved close to where Goku was standing. Reluctantly Goku led them both and bid them rest their hands on his shoulders. Soon they were gone. No scouter could track them at that moment.

* * *


	53. Bulma's Sleuthing, Android 21!

**Royal Namekian Blues**

**Bulma's Sleuthing and the Disturbing Truth**

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime or the Manga. I make no money from the writing of this fan fiction. The fan characters Stellari, Bohr and Fermi belong to me, as does Dr. Minos. Note: Vegeta and Bulma DO feature heavily in this chapter. Read ahead!

* * *

_

Stellari still wore the new armor. Ever since the whole nightmare had started she had not felt the desire to remove it for fear of being killed. Eerily the timing of her receipt matched the exact day 17 and 18 had emerged into the gambit. Now she was thrust headlong into the midst of a huge war where she felt woefully underpowered.

Her thoughts centered on her children. Guilt wracked her and she grabbed the coat to wrap around her bare shoulders. Still it didn't help and she smelled the scorched fabric. Unwrapping it from her shoulders she glared at the burns and holes rending the favorite raincoat from what 17 had done. "Dammit! That stupid juvenile delinquent! This was from Italy!"

Disgusted she threw what was little better then a tattered rag down. Anger burned in her that represented far more then a stupid raincoat. Something about what Yamcha had said during combat grated on her nerves. How dare he accuse her of such things when he had forever altered his body, some would say mutilated, by Dr. Gero's Android technology?

"I can't do this again, I can't," she whispered. Stellari ripped the scouter off. She pushed her face into her hands, still covered by the red wristbands. Her hands brushed against the sweat and blood on her forehead and she started to cry. In and out her chest heaved while she tried to force back the sobs. Her small fingers threaded through her messed up hair and made it stand on end a bit so she looked more like a wild woman then before. She had cut it into a layered bob in an effort to make it more manageable, now it was matted with sweat, blood and lord knew what else.

"Precious one," came Raditz voice. He strode into the trees that were planted near the training area.

"What?" Stellari asked, glancing at a pair of black boots. Raditz wore his old armor, since his other was badly damaged in the fight with Yamcha.

"The Prince needs you back in there," Raditz said.

"Raditz, I just needed a minute," she breathed deeply.

"I know you did not wish to fight again. But the Prince has need of you. I have need of you," said Raditz.

"So do our children," Stellari said.

"Kakkarot's mate is watching over them," he said.

"She's a fighter as well. And yet you have me Gohan fighting when others would…"

"Don't underestimate yourself in my presence, woman," Raditz said sharply. "You are the mate of a Saiyan third class warrior. I myself know that you have combat training. And it is needed."

"I'm sorry," Stellari said, brushing tears out of her eyes. "I'm okay."

"You are not," Raditz answered. Reaching out he pulled her gently to her feet with a strong hand. She leaned against him, pressing her face into his armored chest. He allowed her to cry, rubbing her back with his hands like he had seen Goku do to comfort Chichi.

"I guess I'll have to be," Stellari murmured, lifting her head up after a minute or so. "There's no time for crying."

"Precious one, you are human. I cannot expect you not to feel your emotions. But don't close yourself off from our bond and me. If you are troubled, I will know one way or the other. The Prince would not order you to fight if he did not think you capable. You are needed, and you have a duty," said Raditz quietly.

"For what purpose? The Saiyan race is what I see before me. After the Androids, what happens next?"

"That is a good question, but now is not the time to ponder it. We must survive and save this world first. Then we will see," said Raditz.

"Are you two quite done?" Vegeta's harsh voice cut in.

"Yes sire, apologies," said Raditz, kneeling. Stellari swallowed hard, forcing back unshed tears as she knelt next to her mate.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. What are your orders," Stellari asked in a wavering tone that took willpower to keep in check.

"You will join Bulma and I and recover our lost warrior. I will not have my son and warriors getting in the way of my own objectives. You will tell me what you told Goku, and you will let me know all strengths and weaknesses, Professor," said Vegeta.

"Mentally?" asked Stellari.

"That would be best," Vegeta said. "You will open your mind to me, and share what you know. That will eliminate the need for talk. We'll be leaving in the next half hour."

"Vegeta, how's that possible? She's not Saiyan," Bulma said.

"She's the mate of one of my warriors. As the Prince of all Saiyans I can communicate with any of my warriors wherever they may be. And that includes those they have taken as bonded mates. It's not something I can do with just anyone, Bulma," said Vegeta. Striding up to Stellari and Raditz, he placed his gloved hands on both their foreheads.

"Relax," said Raditz quietly. "And enter my mind. I will do the rest."

Stellari swallowed hard then closed her eyes. Over her bandanna forehead Vegeta's hand pressed, sizzling with blue ki. Raditz own mind moved in hers, and she pushed back her emotions. Within minutes Vegeta's hand retreated, and he grunted.

"That will do. Let's be off, shall we?" Vegeta said, motioning to Bulma.

"That didn't take very long," said Bulma.

"A well disciplined mind is a good thing," said Vegeta, glancing at Raditz. "Enough chat. Come!"

Bulma pressed the controls of her jetpack while Vegeta's ki flared around him in a royal blue aura. He blasted off in a blue meteoritic trail with Bulma close behind him. Raditz rose next, glancing down at Stellari who pressed both hands to the ground and thrust up with one leg to shoot up next to him. Oddly he blinked at her then motioned her to follow. Just why he had not bothered to assume she needed help was beyond her. Bulma's jet pack allowed her to fly comparably fast to the Z warriors, enveloping her in a small protective force shield to afford her the same streamlined envelope the Saiyan ki would have resulted in.

Vegeta couldn't be encumbered with carrying her and fighting. It was better to fly under her own power. Stellari's scouter blipped with the Prince's traces, and that of her mate. Only a small signature less then 15 indicated Bulma, different from the artificial power cells in her jetpack.

"Vegeta," Bulma said through her bond.

"What is it Bulma?"

"You should have let Trunks come…"

"Bulma he's besotted with Bliss. I can't have passion clouding my judgement or his," he said.

"But you're passionate with proving you're the best! Can it be your reach exceeds your grasp?"

"What are you implying?" Vegeta glared at her.

"18 whipped you badly. You're trying to prove your Saiyan pride. But on this planet we had a saying, that pride goeth before a fall."

"I am the Saiyan Prince!"

"Yes, I know. But that doesn't make a difference to them. They're machines, Vegeta. We're flesh and blood, and they don't care about our morals or pride. They've got their own code. This is just a game to them!" Bulma said.

"This is not the place or time for this, Bulma!" Vegeta barked aloud.

"Sire?" Raditz started. Stellari's hand reached out to touch his arm.

"You both land and try and find a back entrance to the complex. If you find one, Professor, signal us," Vegeta said. Bulma growled under her breath, knowing Vegeta wanted to finish her argument away from his subordinates. All of them knew he'd absorbed what he cold of Stellari's knowledge of the bases. Even her knowledge was limited by the fact she'd only been a small part of Dr. Minos projects. Provincial knowledge was useful, but only in the right context.

"As you command, Sire," Raditz nodded. Motioning to his mate, they both broke off and landed on the beach. Bulma and Vegeta touched down near the entrance of the bunker. Her scouter pinged lightly with background power sources of the kis of local animals. No sign of the infinity batteries yet existed.

Some inner voice seemed to whisper into Raditz and Stellari's ears. Glancing at one another they crept closer to the source on the beach. Instinct seemed to dictate their paths, and they only questioned once what was drawing them like moths to a flame.

"What are we doing?" Stellari asked.

"I don't know. Can't you hear it? Someone's calling to us," Raditz whispered.

"This is dangerous!"

"It could be Bliss. Saiyans can communicate telepathically on many different levels. You and she share a sisterly warrior bond. It's more superficial then the ones we share but…"

"We need to focus," Stellari said. She led the way to the rear bunker entrance, and touched the entry coder with a finger.

"Stop," Raditz insisted. "Your code may no longer work. Allow me."

He touched the end of his finger to the pad, charging the dust around it to stick to the small grease spots left by fingerprints. With his ki alone Raditz pushed each key in a likely pattern. Then it fizzled and popped open. "Too easy," Stellari muttered.

"Be on your guard," Raditz nodded. Going first, he slowly stepped inside. He trod lightly for one accustomed to higher gravity. Stellari felt his hand slip around hers, a purely human gesture of protectiveness.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta meanwhile slowly rounded to the front. Bulma adjusted her scouter, struggling to pin down any traces of the plastics or Android infinity batteries. Vegeta kept his distance, his eyes narrowing while invisible ki tendrils probed. Nothing echoed back. It was like echolocation in bats that would send out clicks and see how they bounced back. Vegeta knew that it was possible the androids were nearby, but thanks to their vastly different power source they had no ki. 

"Vegeta," she whispered.

"What, Bulma?" he grunted.

"Why didn't you let Trunks help you!"

"You should know better then to ask me that, Woman," Vegeta snapped back. Bulma tensed, her forehead furrowing much like his.

"Bullshit. It's Saiyan Pride. Why is it so difficult to admit you need help?"

"I'm the Saiyan Prince," Vegeta said, glaring up at the double doors that dwarfed them. Bulma was both glancing around for an entry coder and staring at readings through her scouter.

"Yeah, but so is Trunks!" she snapped at him. "What's your point?"

"I… did allow him to assist me," Vegeta sullenly answered. "But I must prove…"

"I know, you want to prove to Goku you're the best. But isn't it better to do that by being the FIRST one to defeat the enemy while in a team rather then going it alone?"

"If I wanted to 'go it alone' you wouldn't be here," Vegeta responded. "And this is deplorable, sneaking around instead of fighting! If we DO find them, you'll reactivate them so I can fight them properly."

"All right, but promise me you'll call Trunks to help if you're in over your head!"

"He's training with Nappa. And Raditz and that other scientist of yours, his mate are nearby," said Vegeta.

Bulma's wrist computer bleeped, and she raised a gloved hand to tap in the keys. Vegeta grunted, standing to the left with his fists gleaming blue. With shock Bulma saw she was covered skin deep in a blue shell of ki. Vegeta's frown told her why, in case she was about to be booby-trapped he wanted her alive. A quick series of taps on the keys accessed the mainframe, and then Bulma was able to bypass the Red Ribbon locks.

"Ta da!"

"Too easy. You should have let me blast it in," Vegeta growled.

"Well I DO need you to push it open," Bulma said.

"Idiotic woman," Vegeta growled. So saying he wedged two gloved hands into the door and easily thrust it open. Slowly he tiptoed in, then extended a gloved hand to Bulma. She gently touched hers to his, then waited as Vegeta formed a small luminescent ball of ki to hover overhead. It cast everything in a ghostly blue radiance overtop the crack of sunlight thrusting into the dark. Stealthily he tiptoed in, with Bulma on his heels.

"Nothing," Vegeta grumbled. "If I tell you to leave, you will follow my orders, right?"

"Sure, but I'm detecting infinity batteries this way… they use a neutrino power source that leaves a signature on these modified scouters. Do you have your disrupter?"

"Yes woman," he grunted, fingering the device around his neck like a collar. It resembled the segmented bands of his armor, and tucked under the turtleneck of his blue shirt. Trunks and Nappa were wearing them also. Vegeta closed his eyes, and then reached out.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, perhaps I can communicate with her. You see what all these devices are," Vegeta said.

"Red Ribbon war machines," Bulma said, raising her microcomputer bracelet to direct beams at them. The holofield would scan each of them, and beam the information back to her father's computer banks at home.

Vegeta winced, sensing nothing. With each of his warriors he had formed an invisible mind link, much less deep then the one he shared with Trunks and Bulma, but still discrete. As the Prince of all Saiyans he had the highest esper ability to instantly broadcast mental orders to any Saiyan warrior loyal to him. Suddenly a thought popped into his mind. Chablis had wished for the Saiyans loyal to him to come back, but wasn't Bardock among them?

"Earth to Vegeta," Bulma's thoughts came in.

"What?" he asked.

"You might wanna see this," she said, motioning him into the room. At a terminal she pointed a gloved finger.

"What is this?"

"I'm logging into their data banks. Apparently there are more pieces of technology on lower levels. And not ALL of them are earth."

"What?" he blinked.

"I need to get down to a lower level," she said. Vegeta snorted, and watched her lead the way to what appeared to be an elevator shaft. She demurely latched the lock, and then Vegeta pried it easily open, the metal rending in his fingers like taffy.

"No car," she said.

"I need no trifle, hang on," Vegeta said, sweeping her off her feet. Bulma peeped as he stepped into the shaft, and dropped. She cried out for him to stop ten floors down.

"Here," she panted.

Vegeta aimed a finger at the double doors before she cold protest. Like a precision cutter, Vegeta directed the thin beam to slice around the doors. Then he used a booted foot to kick the door down. Bulma yelped when it crashed to the floor with a hollow clang. "WHAT?" he grunted, carrying her in?

"You want to announce us with a brass band?" she complained.

"So, that will draw any enemies to fight!" Vegeta answered, then set her down on her feet again. "You need to lose weight."

"Shut up, fat-head," she responded. Vegeta smirked at the verbal jab. He knew she was suppressing a great amount of fear, and that their verbal sparring would keep her mind from it.

Immediately Vegeta's floating ki orb cast light on a series of familiar objects. His mouth dropped open while his narrow eyes widened at the things that he had not expected to see. "Woman, do you see what I do?"

"Vegeta, that's s…"

"Saiyan space pod?" he pointed with one finger. "How the HELL did they get their hands on that?"

"It looks like the one Raditz came to earth in," she said. "But that one dad and I took into our lab."

"This is Nappa's," he grunted, rushing up to touch it with a gloved hand.

"How can you tell?"

"Please, his spacepod is marked with his name just here," he pointed to tiny letters around the porthole. "Unlike the Ginyu models there is no ghastly painting on the front."

"You mean like Goku's?' she asked. "That he used to get her from Yardrat."

"Indeed. But how did they get their hands on this? I thought I told Nappa to blow his up!"

"Well that's not all… look!" she pointed. Vegeta snarled to see other objects from here to there. Including scouters, a tiny suit of armor, and two long cylinders the diameter of a salt shaker and the length of his palm.

"How the HELL did they get hold of these?" Vegeta demanded, reaching out to touch them.

"What are you doing! They might have it alarmed!"

"These I thought were destroyed with Nappa's space pod. I had hoped to retrieve them, but to find them HERE?"

"If they're so valuable why are they in HIS pod?" she asked, trying to get a better look at them.

"Because to store them in mine would be too obvious. These are a huge part of Saiyan history, Woman," he said, holding them up, one clutched in either hand.

"What?"

"The lost Saiyan Race bank. The last piece of my planet Nappa took with us before Freiza could get his hands on it. The entire history of my people is encoded in genetic fashion," said Vegeta, his eyes gleaming with pride.

"Wait, you mean there is a RACE BANK, and you hoped it blew up?"

"Better then others get their hands on it! But if these bastards…"

He quickly examined them, then sighed with relief. "Good, they're still sealed. I suppose these morons had no idea what they were…"

"This is like a workshop. Looks like they gutted this space pod and other stuff. But did you not THINK it would have survived?" Bulma asked.

"I had hoped it had, but now, these fools must pay," Vegeta said softly. He thrust both cylinders into his armored vest, then glanced around at the other things.

"Now we know how they knew about Saiyans," she muttered.

Before Vegeta could stop her she poked her head into the pod, whose door hissed open. He rushed over, grabbing Bulma's arm to keep her from sitting down. "Be careful, fool! You don't want to end up in space do you?"

"No, but Vegeta, it looks like the computer's gone!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta snapped.

"Look for yourself! The navigational computer has been ripped out! It looks like they downloaded a lot from this pod."

"Shit," Vegeta cursed. He yanked her out by her forearm.

"I don't like this… what else could they have?"

"I don't aim to find out. Stand back," Vegeta said. Bulma opened her mouth to protest, but then Vegeta yanked her behind him. Aiming the flat of his gloved hand, his palm began to glow. A wide beam shot out and enveloped the pod and other objects in a blue halo of fire. In seconds the equipment was sent to oblivion in a blinding flash that seared her eyes.

"VEGETA! Are you crazy?"

"Nobody will have this," Vegeta said menacingly, tugging Bulma after him. "What else did your computer tap locate?"

"There's something else here. I think we're only a few floors from the lab Dr. Stellari described… shouldn't we contact her and Raditz?"

"I sense they're almost there," said Vegeta. "Let's join them."

Grasping her up in his arms he walked to the elevator shaft, and then rocketed towards their destination. Bulma bit her lip to keep from yelping in shock and fear at the rapid descent. Like going deeper into the bowls of hell they dropped into the red Ribbon base.

* * *

Led by a similar glow of ki, but gold, Stellari strode at Raditz side through the darkness. So far all they had seen were corridors and emptied labs that were just places for testing new weaponry. Both had descended stairs to lower levels, Stellari telling Raditz the way to go from memory. Her bare shoulders were painted amber in the light of Raditz ki, and he felt her misery grow. 

The memories were bubbling up from a past life she wished she had forgotten. Tight lipped she only spoke two or one word sentences to direct them. Raditz was content to follow a half step behind her along the warren of tunnels through more staircases and other rooms. Some were still filled with caches of battle droids, and then other strange things that looked like specimens.

"Disgusting," Raditz chuffed, his eyes narrowing to see the weird creatures occupying one lab.

"This is the genetics lab," she said. "Dr. Minos failed experiments. He did many unorthodox things."

"But all of this was where you worked? You're a polymer chemist!"

"Yes, but my plastics made artificial tissues and coatings to contain the creatures as they grew. Plus this was where… the modifications to me… happened."

"Modifications?" Raditz asked. Stellari hugged herself, pacing around the lab where the freaks of nature drifted in silent death like a sideshow gone wrong.

"Let's get out of here," she said, walking more rapidly so they exited the chamber and entered what seemed a vast space with many small doors and passages leading off.

"Where are we?"

"The main assembly center and living quarters of those altered," she said. "Many of us lived in small quarters off this main place where we were given our briefings. Those alcoves contain examination rooms and conditioning chambers…"

Raditz quickly walked around the rooms to the side, seeing strange devices that were gutted or covered in dust, chairs, and other strange machines. All seemed devoted to probing or testing. Others seemed like pieces of gym equipment with electrode attachments. Stellari wandered around as well, till Raditz quickly rushed back to where she continued her solitary trek. At first she seemed to be taking in the place for old times sake in a random orbit, then it narrowed to the tight steps of someone facing a hard part of their past.

"Genetic engineering?" Raditz blinked, catching her shoulder. She stopped by a huge door bolted with three massive deadbolts. An entry coder like the others they had seen was there, still gleaming and ticking with energies.

"It smells nasty," Raditz winced. "Like the androids."

"Damn," Stellari said. She reached to touch the door, but then she saw the bolts were already drawn back. The door creaked open, startling her.

"Someone's already exited," Raditz indicated. "The smell trail comes toward us, not from outside to inside."

"How can you tell?"

"Saiyans are hunters born. WE can tell an outward trail from an inward. It smells both of plastic and of flesh," he said. Small dried spots indicated a fluid had dripped, then dried. Stellari gripped Raditz hand, walking through the threshold. More tanks on their sides were closed. But there was one at the far end of the others that was wide open, glass and plastic shattered in many pieces. Stellari cried out, pressing her hands to her face.

"No, dear GOD no!" she wailed.

"This is the source," Raditz growled, his nose wrinkling with the stench of what smelled like regeneration tank fluid, plastic and human flesh. Small drips of liquid pool don the floor, leading in a spotted speckled trail to just outside the door. The cylinders were all on angles; their half-glassed tops bolted down and secured. But judging by the fragmentation pattern, and the outward curve of the metal fragments, Raditz decided something from inside HAD broken out.

"Raditz, can you tell how long this thing has been out?"

"The trail is still fresh," he said.

"But the locks were ENGAGED! All except here!" she protested, turning to him with scared eyes. "That means that whatever escaped expected someone would come looking!"

"Damn," Raditz whispered, his insides twisting with the fear he sensed from her. "But there is nothing else here…"

"It's that thing," Stellari whispered, trembling as she dropped to her knees. "It's out… out in the world."

"What thing?"

"21," Stellari stammered. "It's real, and its OUT there…"

"Twenty one?" Raditz growled. "It doesn't smell like the androids and yet it does…"

"Shit, we're doomed," Stellari swallowed hard.

"What's going on here?" came a sharp voice. Raditz pulled Stellari to stand, hugging her tightly. Through the door rushed Vegeta and Bulma, both taking in the sight of the room with puzzled gazes.

"Shit, this looks like one of the holding facilities, and dear GOD what's that?" Bulma pointed.

"Something smells awful," Vegeta wrinkled his nose. "Like those fucking tin cans! But worse!"

"We've found the nest of the beast," Raditz answered.

"What's wrong with you woman! Why are you cowering in fear! Have some backbone! You serve the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta snapped at Stellari.

"Vegeta, calm down!" Bulma shot back.

"No… he's right," Stellari said, pushing away from Raditz. Vegeta grabbed her shoulder and yanked her to stand in front of him.

"Explain, Professor," he demanded.

"IT… it's out… it broke out… you can see…" Stellari stammered.

"Yeah, big as life," Bulma said, striding up to look at the shattered cocoon of sorts. She dragged a finger through the oily fluid and sniffed.

"Smells like Regeneration tank fluid, doesn't it?" asked Vegeta, letting go of Stellari so she swayed on her shaky feet.

"Exactly. Whoever did this used something like your Saiyan regeneration tanks and some nutrients to grow something…" said Bulma.

"Grew is right," Stellari panted, struggling to grip her self-control.

"Shit Vegeta, that means that 21 is alive and well, and worse, it's not an android. It's almost like a…"

"Clone," said Stellari, her voice cracking. "With all the best genes of all of the Earth's Special Forces. We've got to find it and STOP it… before it's too late."

"You mean before it snacks on the other tin cans?" Vegeta cocked a dark brow. "I agree. But perhaps we should allow it to consume the others THEN fight it. Then we will have one foe to fight, instead of many!"

"No Vegeta, that's INSANE!" Bulma protested.

"So? Four Super Saiyans can destroy it, potentially five if Kakkarot's Brat has ascended."

"Sire, is that wise?" Raditz asked.

"We will start the hunt NOW," Vegeta said eagerly, his eyes gleaming. "At LAST an adversary worth my attention. How good it will be to see it gobble up those infernal tin cans!"

"Vegeta, you mustn't let that happen," Bulma said quickly.

"Try and stop me woman," Vegeta glared at her. "Are you on my side or theirs?"

"Please Vegeta, just don't shut the others out!" Bulma pleaded.

"Let's go now woman! Can you track it with your devices?"

"I don't think so," Stellari said.

"Raditz, you and I will do this the old fashioned way. By smell of course," Vegeta laughed harshly; his eyes alight at the thrill of the hunt. Nothing so primal existed to a Saiyan full blood then hunting a prey with great powers. Raditz nodded his own eyes alight with glee. Sweeping up Bulma in his arms, Vegeta rushed off, his nostrils flaring with the smell. Raditz grabbed Stellari, and both females protested as their males followed the outward trial. Just what they would find was anyone's guess.

* * *


	54. Vegeta's hunt for 21

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_**Vegeta's Hunt for Android 21**_

By Trynia Merin aka StarbearerTM

_Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. Toriyama does. This is Fan fiction, and I make no money from this. I only own Fermi, Bohr and Stellari. __Thanks to Butterfly v for some of her helpful suggestions. I hope this makes sense to you!

* * *

_

Only a short way out from the Red Ribbon Base, Vegeta glared at Raditz. He stared back with questions in his own dark eyes. Slowly he nodded. To their surprise, their mates veered around to land on the ground once more. Vegeta and Raditz set their mates down, and looked at one another. "What," Bulma asked.

"You'd best remain here. I've something more your style," Vegeta said.

"That being? Leaving us behind?" Bulma grumbled.

"I need you need to find Nappa's computer. I need to know if it can be tracked down," said Vegeta.

"That's going to be tough," Stellari said.

"I'm sure you two can do it. This is Saiyan's work. You'll only slow us down," said Raditz.

"Males," Stellari rolled her eyes. "All right. At least now I can feel less guilty about the kids."

"Trunksy is probably scared to death," Bulma nodded. "All right Vegeta, let's do it your way. But don't be bullheaded."

"You know I'm right," Vegeta started.

"Don't rub it in!" Bulma interrupted. At the same time Stellari glared at Raditz standing over them stoically.

Both males exchanged a look, then blasted off to leave Bulma and Stellari standing on the beach. Nodding to each other they decided to check back in the base first for anything they might have missed.

"This way," Vegeta whispered. He narrowed coal black eyes to slits, inhaling the faint scent of the morphing fluid.

"Agreed sire. The trail grows ever stronger," Raditz nodded. Both Saiyan males glided stealthily at an altitude low enough to keep them from visual contact, their legs barely trailing the ground. Such a fine tuned levitation was a typical way a Saiyan could sneak up on an unsuspecting prey.

Through the bushes ahead they heard screaming. Raditz tensed, and Vegeta did as well. Over the tops of the bushes they saw the skyline of a small town near the beach. Other then a few voices screaming, all they could hear was a loud cry of pain.

"Sire, there are hardly any humans left," Raditz commented.

"Isn't hard to tell from their puny kis," Vegeta said unimpressed. "But that thing… there… look at it!"

A suited man begged, trembling at the feet of a tall slender thing. Mottled green spots covered its carapace, under which a long tail telescoped out with a scorpion shaped barb at one end. Two points rose like extended rabbit ears from its head. Both Saiyans saw how intensely it fixed its gaze on the terrified human.

"Interesting," Vegeta said. Raditz nodded. Both of them watched as the pleading human scrabbled at the creature's feet. Uncaring, the predator sank the tip of its tail into the neck of the trembling elderly man. Before their eyes they saw bulges rise from the tip imbedded in skin to travel along the tail to where it joined the body. Simultaneously the human body shriveled like a deflated balloon

"Just like a Hornamath from Carapace 5," Raditz commented under his breath. "It's sucking the bodily fluids out of him."

"I've never seen a creature like that who killed so efficiently," Vegeta marveled. "Could this be a worthy adversary to prove my superiority?"

"It must be 21," said Raditz. "The stench confirms it."

"Stay here, Raditz. We shall watch how the creature hunts, before we engage it. Then I will challenge it," Vegeta said.

"Is that wise Sire?"

"You question my orders?" Vegeta glanced at him.

"You're the Prince, and it's my duty to protect you," Raditz said automatically. "Perhaps we should wait and see how I'd fair against it, so you can observe its tactical strengths and weaknesses so you can better conquer it."

"You have a point. It seems thinking has come more naturally to you, son of Bardock," said Vegeta quietly.

The shriveled raisin of a man dropped like an empty plastic wrapper. Soon the wind blew it away to dust along with the wad of zenni the man carried. Vegeta and Raditz slowly circled the perimeter, suppressing their ki and keeping their eye on its next victim. The being turned, gold eyes flickering back and forth as its tail swished very much like a Saiyan's tail. Something about it reminded Vegeta about his own race.

"It moves like one of us. You suppose it knows we are here?" asked Raditz.

"Obviously," Vegeta snickered. "Which is what I wanted. Come Raditz; let's have some fun. Just like the old days."

"Sire, the last time you said that, Nappa and I had to pull your tail out of that…" Raditz groaned, his mind flashing back to a time when the foolhardily young Prince had disobeyed their better judgement and gone off half cocked because he was bored."

"I'm not a stupid whelp, Raditz. I'm far more powerful," said Vegeta. "Now let's go! The hunt is on!"

Sharply cocking its head the other way, the figure of 21 slowly spanned its carapace, resembling a beetle's. The long tail retracted underneath, and an aura glowed around it. Both Raditz and Vegeta gasped at the sudden burst of live ki that spread. It was not an android, and yet it was. For a second the flare of power told them it was far in excess of anything. Vegeta smiled in enthusiasms to see the thing levitate up, and take off in a blaze of white ki. Nodding to Raditz, the two Saiyans rocketed off after it. Behind them the inhabitants of the town lay like shriveled heaps of dust from what 21 had wrought.

* * *

At around the same moment that Raditz and Vegeta had sighted 21, Piccolo touched down on Kami's lookout. Energies crackled between the two Namekians who regarded one another. Leaning on his staff, Kami slowly strode forwards. His wizened face wrinkled with concern at the other half of himself. 

"You left them at a bad time," said Kami quietly.

"They're too strong for even us. And till Nappa and Trunks emerge, we need to have every available fighter at his peak strength," Piccolo responded. Long silence lasting minutes indicated the stream of thoughts passing from the Demon lord to the Earth's Guardian. Kami's normally shriveled face seemed to wrinkle even more with Piccolo's reports of the battle.

"It was foolhardy for Goku and Krillen to take on the ones called 16 and 18 so soon," Kami shook his head. Sorrow of the infinite sort filled his dark eyes, ones that had seen far too many battles and were destined to see many more.

"I tried to warn them," Piccolo snorted. "You know why I'm here?"

"Indeed I do. You came because of my own desire," Kami said. Two pairs of dark eyes stared into one another. Piccolo's eyes widened in horror. He threw up his hands to negate the next thought they shared.

"No thank you! I've had enough personality adjustments for a lifetime!" Piccolo protested. Kami sighed.

"You will be the dominant part of the mind if you wish. But perhaps it is time for us to be whole again."

"Are you sure?" Piccolo blinked. "I don't like this at all."

"If you truly wish to save Gohan and Earth, it is. The Earth needs a warrior, not a guardian. And I know of your plan to bring Dende here. Even so the Namekians are gathering the dragonballs to send him here. But you have little time. There is another menace even greater then the ones called 16, 17 and 18…" said Kami.

"What could possibly be… wait a minute…"

"I sense a great evil. Its ki is a mixture of Namekian, Saiyan and human. If such a thing were possible, we must be quick."

"I know," Piccolo gritted. "Well, let's get on with this. Gohan's in danger. He just HAD to rush in to save his father from 16… and there's no telling how long Krillen can distract 18…"

"Yes," nodded Kami. "Let us be again whole."

Piccolo looked down at his hands carefully. He strode forwards on pointed booted toes towards the elder Namekian. His heart pounded with dread of the unknown, an irrational fear that he would cease to be who he was now. While the instinct for self-preservation burned hotly, the warmth he felt for Gohan doused it in an instant. Gohan needed him, and he had to be there for his pupil. Piccolo did not question why this was so, he simply knew what he had to do.

"All right," Piccolo said, stopping only six inches from where Kami stood. The grizzled guardian lifted a skeletal hand. Tentatively Piccolo did the same.

"I'll be there soon, Gohan, don't worry," Piccolo caught himself saying. Reality blended in a sparkling purple blast of light.

* * *

No sooner had she arrived at home then Bulma and Stellari had rushed to Capsule to see their children. Their efforts to find anything else were fruitless; except for the slim disc that Bulma carried containing pieces of vital information. It only took her moments to drop them off at Capsule's IT department. 

"How long have you been wearing the armor?" Stellari asked her. "I know I probably could have asked all long…"

Suddenly the device let out a shrilling beep. Bulma punched her side buttons and so did Stellari. "What the hell is that?" Stellari asked.

"Wait… it's a huge energy reading… almost off the scale! What on earth…"

"It looks even larger then Vegeta's or Trunks. Could it be Nappa and he?" asked Stellari. Bulma struggled to narrow the focus. Stellari aimed her scouter one way, while Bulma did the other.

"It's coming from the south," Stellari said.

"That's not the direction of Korin's tower," Bulma said. "It's… it's from the direction where Krillen and Piccolo went with Gohan…"

"It's gone," said Stellari. Sure enough the bleeping trace dropped to a more modest one.

"Try scanning for apparent levels," said Bulma, pushing the studs on the side of her pink lensed device.

"Nada," Stellari shook her head. "Whatever it was, it's suppressed."

"You really should wear contact lenses," said Bulma.

"I do have them," Stellari said. "I just don't usually wear them for lab."

"I wonder what the hell that was, unless it was Goku going Super Saiyan. That must be it," said Bulma, trying to hope for the best. "I mean he did say he was going to try and find another level."

"Or it could be Vegeta," said Stellari. "But it's the wrong direction."

"Vegeta's not in that direction," said Bulma, narrowing her eyes.

"How do you know?"

"And you're fully bonded to Raditz?" Bulma smirked.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Stellari glared at her.

"Let's not worry. I want to check on Trunksy," said Bulma, motioning to her. Two pairs of boots touched down on Capsule's back lawn. They rushed across the yard from the Capsule 4 to Bulma's mansion, through the back door. Once inside the kitchen they saw everyone clustered around the table eating a late lunch.

"Mama!" whimpered a voice from across the nursery. Stellari rushed in her arms outstretched.

"Mommy, you're okay!" Fermi shouted, lugging Planck in his arms.

"Mommy! We were so worried, don't scare us!" Bohr protested. He clutched Radzia who was in his arms as well. She dropped to her knees and felt her twin boys shoving their way into her arms. Two twin boys held their younger siblings tightly, choking her. Small bodies pressed to her with their warm, soon blurred by the tears dripping down her face.

Bulma's heart ached for her son Trunks. Just to feel him squirming in her arms was worth the fright. Little Trunks pressed his face to Bulma's chin. She wrapped him close in her arms with a soft blanket draped over the hard shell of her armor. Small teeth nipped her ears from the shifting of two Saiyan children and two six-year-old boys clinging to her back and shoulders. They pressed the babies into her arms, then clung to their mother's shoulders. "I missed you. Mom's so sorry to leave you for so long."

"Mommy, we knew you'd beat the bad guys. Is Daddy…"

"Chasing them down and kicking their butts?" Bohr completed, swinging his fists. Stellari kissed both their foreheads, fighting more tears. She rose to stand arms full of two Saiyan babies nipping and tugging at her hair. Furry tails curled around her wrists and loud yowling sounds told her they were both glad to see her. Still Fermi and Bohr twined their little arms around her legs, and she wished she could hold them all at once. Strong arms twined around her neck with the tiny fingers gripping. Radzia's hair tickled her nose.

Bulma sat on the couch, cradling trunks and sniffling. Her son stoically looked at her with cobalt blue eyes. Stellari plunked down with a twin on either side leaning against her armored body. Still she held her children, heaving in great sobs. "Don't cry Mom," Fermi said at the same time Bohr pleaded, "Don't cry mommy we were protecting 'em."

"If I never saw you again," she whispered.

"No way. Daddy would beat them up, and so would Uncle Goku!" Fermi said.

"Mommy you're cold," Bohr realized, snuggling up to warm her. A loud purring noise rumbled her chest, emanating from the two bodies nestled in her arms.

"They're… purring like kittens," she realized with shock. She hadn't always held them so close but Fermi and Bohr were both stroking the other twins backs that it dawned on her how Saiyan this was.

"Like lions," Bohr nodded.

"Or Dad does when he's snoring," Fermi laughed.

"He was good as gold, sweetie," Bunny said to Bulma who rocked Trunks tightly to her.

"He's a good little guy. Has anyone tried to attack?"

"Not with my security system in place," said Dr. Briefs, looking up from his paper.

"Aunt Chichi's fast asleep upstairs," Fermi reported, lifting his head from where it rested on Stellari's shoulder. Bohr clung to her red clad wrist, rubbing his cheek to it.

"We were good. She was worried about Gohan, who's out hunting robots with Piccolo," Fermi added.

"We even chewed up the meat an' fed it to 'em like Daddy told us to," Bohr giggled.

"Aunt Chichi thought we were bein' sick," Fermi frowned.

"You took care of them yourself?" she asked.

"We didn't want Aunt Chichi to freak out. She was so worried about Gohan when he left," said Fermi.

"Good boys. I'm just feeling awful I left you behind," she mumbled.

"They were no trouble. But Mrs. Son was quite… frantic. My doctors had to sedate her at one point," Dr. Briefs frowned.

"Those two angels of yours are very handy with babies," said Mrs. Briefs.

"I'm sorry," Stellari sighed.

"That's Chichi for you. Damn it," Bulma swore. "If I had known…"

"She misses her son, naturally. But how goes the robot hunt?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"We need to find a lost computer ripped from a Saiyan space pod, Dad," said Bulma.

"Oh my goodness, that IS serious," Dr. Briefs coughed, sitting straight up.

"Is Aunt Bliss in trouble?" Bohr asked, wide eyed.

"Yes. And Trunks and Nappa are training to find her," said Bulma. "And Vegeta and your Father Raditz are also out there, with your Uncle Goku and Piccolo and Gohan, and Krillen."

"Will we fight?" asked Fermi.

"No, you're going to stay here and help us take care of the kids," said Stellari. "You can still continue to train, but maybe you can help Mommy by being good big brothers like you've been doing."

"Okay!" saluted Fermi and Bohr.

* * *

A terrible battle raged in Gingertown, now emptied of its citizens. Huge scorchmarks bore witness to the game that 18 played trying to find new clothing. It was here that Goku, Krillen and Gohan had found her and 16 ransacking the stores and scattering glass on the street like a dusting of snow. People had run screaming in fear, emptying the area in minutes.

Krillen gathered up the fallen battered form of Gohan. Only minutes before Gohan had blindly flown in to defend his father from 16's sneak attack. Only to get blindsided by 18's infinity blast. Piccolo had arrived from wherever he had disappeared to before. Now his power rocketed off Krillen's ability to even sense.

"Give up, you can't win!" 18 said bored as she drifted back. Krillen's kicks had no effect. Piccolo shouted for him to retreat. Blonde hair half obscured her face as Android 18 levitated above the rocky planes of the wasteland area. Piccolo's white cape flapped his face stern and filled with a new light and knowledge.

"Shut up and let's get this over with," he boomed.

"You're different. Not sure what it is, but I can't say that it's a bad thing. C'mon, let's see what you've got, Jolly Green Giant," 18 taunted. "Hopefully you're better entertainment then that Princess of all Saiyans."

"Piccolo be careful!" Krillen urged.

"Get Gohan out of here to safety!" Piccolo shouted. "This is my fight now!"

"Gohan, Krillen get out of here!" Goku's voice shouted. Krillen blasted off, cradling Gohan in his arms.

"Take him to Kami's lookout! Get Trunks and Nappa!" called Piccolo.

"Now that we've had a warm-up, let's begin?" 18 chuckled. Ice blue eyes focussed on the Namek.

"I'm much stronger then you think, lady," said Piccolo with a knowing smirk. His hands raised up, crackling with energy. 18 flung her own arms wide, readying herself for whatever was to come.

Goku flew out in a wild series of punches that 16 managed to stay one second ahead of. For the first part of the fight he and the robot had simply tested the limits of each other's powers. Till a sucker shot slammed Goku in the chest, and Gohan just had to jump in without considering the consequences. Darn Piccolo just HAD to leave them at that moment to go to Kami's lookout. He couldn't say he blamed Piccolo, and yet his timing was poor. However the massive levels of ki radiating from the caped body stunned even the Super Saiyan serving as 16's punching bag.

"OOF!" Goku gasped, smashing into the side of an apartment building. Masonry and bricks flew out, accompanied by a puff of dust. Coughing and gasping, Goku crawled out of the hole that was shaped exactly like him to see 16 hot in pursuit. The corners of Goku's lips perked up into a smile.

"Make this easy on yourself. I have no wish to cause you necessary pain," said 16.

"But I'm having such a good time. You're pretty strong, you know," Goku said cheerfully. "Although I'm pretty mad at what your friend did to Gohan."

"That was not in my programming to harm him. That was 18's fault," 16 apologized. Then his fist shot out. Goku's armband intercepted it, then his knee flashed out to block the kicks.

"TAOYKEN!" Goku shouted. A bright flash exploded in 16's face.

"Compensating… compensating," 16 droned on. Goku's look of astonishment vanished; exchanged for another look of pain from the ki blast that directly caught him in the face. His own eyesight faded, and he struggled to reach out to his other senses.

"You should know better then that, Goku," said 16's voice.

"AHA, there you are!" Goku laughed. His kick slammed into something solid, knocking it flying. Within seconds his eyes watered over and tentative sight returned to his eyes.

"Special beam CANNON!" Piccolo gritted. The spiraling beam sizzled out, only to crash against the blue sphere that 18 erected around her.

"Is THAT all you've got?"

"No," Piccolo grinned, vanishing. 18's field dropped, then suddenly an arm snaked out and wrapped around her neck. Keeping well back, Piccolo's arm had extended beyond her field, and he swung her back and forth like a rag doll. Her head flopped along with the rest of her body snapping the other way. Soon he let go propelling her into the pile of rubble Goku's fall had caused. He cupped his hands and formed a black sphere between them, focussing all his ki.

"HELLZONE GRENADE!" Piccolo thundered, lobbing the black light towards the fallen figure. For a mile around the negative darkness flooded all the sunlight. Nothing could be seen nor heard for a matter of seconds. Piccolo hovered unharmed above the roiling darkness pushing the ruined city into a pile of ashes in its wake. When the sunlight finally peeked through the dark rolling pillars of smoke, all that remained was a large bowl shaped crater.

"Wow," Goku gasped, hurling a ki blast to catch 16 into the face.

"How was that?" Piccolo laughed.

"Futile," said 16. Another Rocket fist slammed into Goku's gut, knocking the wind from him. Pinned by the projectile he was propelled across the blue sparkling sea. At a distance of two miles a huge death flower blossomed, its red petals spreading in all directions like a chrysanthemum of fire.

"GOKU!" Piccolo shouted.

"You made a grave miscalculation," 16 commented. "And now I must finish the job."

"Come back here you!" Piccolo shouted. 16's energy flared, and he zipped away even faster then Piccolo could track him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a scarlet blaze. Just in time he swung his hands up to block the red sphere hurtling towards him. It pushed the Namek back with its force despite the crossed wrists thrown up to ward it off.

"GGGHHHH," Piccolo grunted, eyes slatted against the sizzling energy almost blinding him. He flipped his body down sharply, sending the sphere upwards. Vertically it shot like a rocket, then exploded harmlessly miles above in space to temporarily cast a blood red hue on the landscape before fading.

"Lucky," said 18, hovering in the dust of the now dead city. "But you ruined my clothes, you creep!"

Her vest hung off her shoulder in tatters, revealing the white torn sleeves of her shirt and a creamy white shoulder. A black lace bra peaked through the shredded garments. 18's features twisted into a nasty scowl. "And you're going to PAY!" she shrilled. Her index finger pointed at Piccolo.

"Is that all?" Piccolo taunted her. "How sad you've nothing better to do with all that power then to just play these stupid games."

"THIS GAME IS SERIOUS!" 18 screamed at him. "NOBODY messes up MY CLOTHES, you creep! I'll blast you into nothing!"

"Come on and try," Piccolo motioned with his hands.

* * *

Sweat poured down their foreheads. Bulma groaned as she tried to press her hands to the floor and perform a solitary pushup. Nearby Stellari grimaced trying to pull her chin up to her folded knees. Around them the entire room glowed red. A digital indicated blinked at 5 G's. Both women were blowing off steam waiting for their husbands to return after having put their children down for a nap. It was almost three in the afternoon and both of them judged that Trunks must have been in the time chamber for at least six hours. 

"Vegeta's taught you some moves. You were pretty impressive," Stellari panted.

"I feel like my bones are going to break… how can you stand this?" Bulma gasped. The exobraces she wore were barely helping her compensate.

"I… have carbon nanofibers woven into this armor," said Stellari. "IT… braces my body. That's one of the components of the Saiyan armor that gives it toughness and lightweight strength."

"Raditz was training you?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, wasn't Vegeta training you?"

"Yes, but you didn't have a gravity chamber!"

"I trained a bit with weighted garments," Stellari huffed. Bulma armored casing whirled perfectly with her movements. The lightweight materials worked well.

"That's six months my baby boy's been alone with Nappa," Bulma swallowed hard.

"We should get back to the lab and see what else we can figure out," said Stellari. Bulma's remote control stopped the gravity, returning it to 1 normal earth G.

Stellari sank to the floor, wiping sweat from her face. Bulma joined her, after shedding the combat G suit. Still her blue hair was held back in its band. Both women regarded each other, frustration on their faces.

"That's a pretty diadem. A Vegetasei Azurite," said Stellari. "You've been wearing it for a while."

"Vegeta insisted that if I was going to fight, I needed to look like a Saiyan Princess. They did wear ceremonial armor in wartime even if they only fought when there was no other choice. Or if two females vying for the Prince's attention did so," Bulma shrugged.

"There's just been no sign or anything from Vegeta. I HATE being left behind," Bulma added, after she walked towards the shower stall.

"We should be using this time to hunt down that console ourselves," said Stellari. "There are only a few places it could be."

"Then… let's go," Bulma nodded. Soon both females went and showered in the bathroom of the GR chamber, then helped themselves to armor and spandex. Fortunately she had their armor cleaned by one of the bots and checked over for repairs.

Bulma slid into the blue bodysuit then tugged it over her head. From across the locker room she saw Stellari with her back to her, adjusting a sports bra and black spandex that went under the breastplate. She pulled up the skintight pants reinforced with lightweight armor, marveling at the minute traces of Raditz handiwork. Unlike the white Vest Bulma hauled over her head this was 100 percent Saiyan handcrafted. She dragged the vest overtop her head, with the green shinguards attached, then reached for the red wristbands laying next to one of the scouters.

"Ah," Bulma nodded, toweling off her hair. She twisted it into a French braid, then slipped the jeweled diadem around her forehead that she had been wearing earlier. Then she thrust her feet into the tall thigh high boots, and tugged on her gloves. Oddly they gazed at each other, reality of their situation settling in. Despite their differences in rank, they were both still human. They exited the capsule 4 and crossed the lawn again to the main mansion.

"Mom, you have fun training?" Fermi asked, looking up from helping to feed his little sister. Bulma picked up her baby from his chair and took the bottle momentarily so she could feed him. Stellari held her son that Bohr passed her. She gave him a hug, then walked over to sit by Fermi.

"No sign of that missing console. I've had my bots looking everywhere. And we haven't heard anything from Vegeta or Mr. Raditz," said Dr. Briefs.

"Nothing from Daddy," Bohr said quietly, leaning against Stellari's lap.

"Oh my I do hope they aren't beaten up by those nasty robots," Bunny briefs said, fixing a few sandwiches.

"Where's Chichi?" asked Bulma.

"She's still sedated. It seems she can't stop from getting upset. The doctor says it's probably lack of sleep and hormones," said Dr. Briefs, pushing his glasses more securely on the bridge of his nose. He rustled the paper in his lap distractedly.

"Has the program decoded that Red Ribbon database tape we brought back?" Bulma asked. She had made copies of the downloaded tapes and passed them onto Capsule's best computer hackers, for traces of any secret files that might tell the whereabouts of the strange console. But nothing.

"No," Dr. Briefs shook his head.

"Is it some kinda futuristic looking thing?" Fermi raised his head.

"Why do you ask?" Bulma said.

"I had some weird dreams about one," Fermi blinked.

"Where?" asked Stellari. "When?"

"While we were nappin'," Bohr said innocently. Stellari's eyes widened with delight.

"Wait a minute," Bulma blinked.

"No, it could be a lead," Stellari said. "Fermi, where did you see it?"

"It was all foggy like," Bohr wrinkled his nose. "And really dark like a cave. And there were some people that looked like those dolls they put in the stores."

"Mannequins dummy," Fermi corrected him. "Yeah, and they were laughing. And then someone smashed the thing. And the dream went poof."

"Anything else you can remember?" Stellari asked.

"This is hardly scientific," Dr. Briefs coughed.

"Wait Dad, they ARE psychic," said Bulma.

"Can't remember anything much more. But one of them had dark hair, and the other was blonde like Aunt Bliss with really weird eyes," Fermi said.

"Thank you. That must mean…"

"18 and 17 have that console and Bliss. No wonder they wanted her," said Bulma.

"Did you hear or see Bliss at all?" asked Stellari.

"Yeah, I heard her crying. IT was really scary," said Bohr.

"The next time either of you have a special dream you must tell me or your father immediately," Stellari said quietly, looking at both her sons.

"I can't get around this… you mean they're clairvoyant?"

"One of their underdeveloped gifts. And it isn't always reliable. But my guess is, their concern for Bliss was letting her somehow reach out to them," Stellari said.

"Auntie bliss is our friend, and she's scared," Fermi said.

"Very scared!"

"You two keep trying to see if you get any more images. If you do, think them to me as hard as you can," Stellari urged.

"But why can't you track her on that scouter?" asked Fermi.

"Somehow the androids are blocking her ki," said Bulma frustrated. "And they seem to be able to jam our scouters now."

"Crap," Stellari grumbled. "Well, I guess we have to somehow go after them… and at least find where she might be."

"It's too dangerous," said Dr. Briefs. "You should wait for Vegeta and Raditz to return, or at least Trunks and Nappa."

"But it won't hurt if we go look," said Stellari.

The phone jangled, and Bunny leapt up to get it. Everyone fixed his or her eyes on the phone, and she passed it to Bulma. "It's for you…"

"Yes?" Bulma asked, cradling the phone.

"Bulma is that you? It's Krillen!"

"Krillen where are you are you okay?"

"I can't talk for long. I'm talking from a public phone. But we've spotted 16 and 18… they're not doing anything yet. Just looking around…"

"Is Goku there?" asked Bulma.

"Yes. We're trying to see if we should try attacking them or not… but I don't think it'd be a good idea… but Piccolo… he's done something REALLY weird," said Krillen.

"What do you mean, weird?" asked Bulma.

"He's um… he's… changed," Krillen said. "It's just that he's found a way to boost HIS strength like Vegeta and Trunks did."

"How? Is he some sort of a Super Namek?" asked Bulma.

"No wonder," Stellari said.

"What?"

"Bulma, my scouter was going haywire earlier. Like a huge energy source was suddenly created…"

"Krillen did you hear that?" asked Bulma.

"What, you mean your buddy? If she saw an energy spike that was Piccolo changing," said Krillen excitedly. "He's become a Super Namek."

"A SUPER Namek?" Bulma swallowed hard. "Is that possible?"

"It is if you fuse with Kami," said Krillen.

"He WHAT?" Bulma gasped.

"Fused with Kami. Like he did with Nail on Namek. He said something about being called 'the Namek'. We're about to try and fight 16. Goku's gone to try and face him and get him to tell us where they took Trunks girlfriend, and where 17 is hiding. Oops I gotta go find 18… I mean…"

"18?" asked Bulma.

"Sorry, gotta go! Piccolo's about to take her on!" said Krillen quickly. Sounds of explosions crackled in the background and then the line bleeped annoyedly.

"Krllen… KRILLEN!" called Bulma.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Daddy, tell Trunks and Nappa if and when they get back that mom's gone out. Stellari, are you with me?"

"Where are you going?" asked Fermi.

"To follow your little dream," said Stellari. "Be good!"

"Careful mommy!" both twins called, rushing to hug her. She and Stellari dashed out, after handing Trunks and the others back. White boots pounding the ground next to green toed ones covered in red cuffs. In their halter tops their chests bobbed slightly. The quick press of a stud activated the jetpack under Bulma's cape to launch her in the air the same moment that Stellari levitated herself up.

* * *


	55. Powerball Moon Rising

**Royal Namekian Blues** **_It's only a Powerball Moon _**

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Manga or the Anime Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama does. I make no money from writing this story and my character Dr. Stellari, Fermi and Bohr mean no harm to the series. _

* * *

**"Bulma what are you doing?"** came Vegeta's voice between Bulma's temples. 

"Vegeta… we were just going to…"

**"Well forget it! You are not to leave the house!"** snapped Vegeta's telepathic rebuke.

"But Vegeta…" Bulma growled.

**"Return home. I will NOT have you endangering yourself! Raditz and I must not be burdened with worrying about you. Instead, focus on securing the defenses."**

"But Vegeta… Stellari's sons…"

**"I know what you're thinking about. Nappa and Trunks are due to emerge from the Room of Spirit and Time at any moment, and Kakkarot and his brat will be entering soon. Even now I can sense their energies helping Baldie with that wind up toy! I won't have you getting into further trouble!"** Vegeta continued.

"All right, but you're going to have to explain just why we can't find Bliss," said Bulma angrily.

**"Don't worry about that. Leave that to us. Something tells me that we'll find the answer to that. Raditz and I have found traces of her scent following our slimy friend,"** Vegeta answered.

"What's going on?" Stellari asked.

"Vegeta's ordered us back," Bulma glared at her. Sighing Stellari shook her head. Bulma swung herself around, cutting the jets of her rocket pack to descend back to Capsule again. Confusion haunted her, and she felt Raditz thoughts in hers.

"Go home," came Raditz voice in her own mind. "We've found traces of bliss… and she's not where you might think…"

* * *

Both women returned to the lab, resentful and annoyed at the sudden change in plans. So vehemently did Vegeta's warning ring in Bulma's ears that she decided to heed him. Any hour now Trunks and Nappa would emerge from the room of Spirit and Time, and Goku and Piccolo would go in. So to pass the time, she told Stellari to return and spend time with her children while she put in time with Trunks. In the huge sitting room, the women tended to their babies. Fermi and Bohr were quietly playing and rushing to get various things for their mother sitting on the sofa. 

"Mommy, are you okay," Fermi asked. She leaned down to kiss him and Bohr wrapped in their arms. Stellari trembled in the combined grasp of her two sons. Somewhere tucked between them were the two babies squirming and yowling for food.

"Mommy needs a hug," Stellari sighed.

"You're worried about Dad, aren't you?" asked Bohr.

"C'mon and sit down, don't cry Mommy," Fermi said. Shakily Stellari cradled her twin babies in her arms not believing she would see them again.

"I shouldn't have left you," she whispered.

"Don't be silly," Bulma said sternly. The Capsule Corporation heiress also held Trunks while trying to feed him. Her mother and father riddled her with questions. At the same time Fermi and Bohr were curled up next to their mother nursing her twins with formula.

"You do what you have to. You kept my Gohan safe… where is he?" Chichi asked, moving to sit next to Stellari. She reached out and took one of the babies into her arms to assist.

"He and Piccolo went off after Tien and Chautzu," said Stellari.

"My poor Gohan…" Chichi lamented. "That's just like him! Where's Goku?"

"Right here!" a voice startled them. They jumped to see him standing in their midst, his gi a bit torn, but otherwise alive.

"Goku, don't you DARE do that! You scared us half to DEATH!" Chichi cried. Standing next to him was Gohan, a little worse for wear, and the tall form of Piccolo in a tattered cloak.

"Gohan!" the twins said.

"Mommy I'm sorry I took so long, but Dad…" Gohan got out before Chichi leapt up. Stellari took her child back so Chichi could rush up and smother Gohan in a strangling hug.

"Hey, easy there, it's okay!" Goku urged. His wife opened her mouth to yell but was caught up in a bear hug by her husband.

"You two are going to be the DEATH of me! Tell me this is the last time you're taking him out!"

"We can't guarantee that," Piccolo grunted. Stellari awkwardly held her two Saiyan children close, cursing under her breath.

"We can fight, can't we?" Fermi asked.

"Don't you even START," Chichi turned her head.

"That's not your decision to make," Stellari started.

"Everyone shut up!" Piccolo shouted. Chichi stopped in mid tirade to see her friend glaring at all of them.

"What the hell happened to you? And who made YOU in charge?" Chichi glared at him.

"Chichi please!" Goku shushed her. "We've just gotten back from a very long fight and…"

"You look absolutely TERRIBLE! And you've grown!" Chichi snapped. "If you're going to try and convince me that Gohan needs to fight you've got another thing coming!"

Fortunately it was one of Stellari's children that piped in cutting off Chichi's next statement and Piccolo's rejoinder. "You… you're different," Fermi said. "You're… you're stronger."

"That's right, boy," Piccolo said, glaring down at he and Bohr.

"Two minds now one," Bohr added.

"EXCUSE me I'm trying to make a point here!" Chichi broke in.

"ENOUGH! I've had ENOUGH of your objections! Gohan is NEEDED! Can't you understand!" Piccolo snapped.

"How DARE you…"

"That's IT! Either you act civilly in my house or you're not WELCOME!" Bulma shrilled. Everyone whirled to look at the young scientist. Her blue eyes spat sparks they were gleaming so brightly with anger. Chichi paled slightly, backing away from where Piccolo glowered down at her.

"But…" Chichi stammered.

"Trunks is trying to rest, damn it!" Bulma snapped. "And I can't have this pointless bickering going on! I refuse!"

"Bulma please," Goku shushed.

"Don't you start, Son-kun!" Bulma shrilled. He winced like a puppy whacked with a rolled up newspaper.

"Are we all quite done?" Piccolo asked sternly. "Because so help me I'm going to be heard regardless of who will not listen!"

"Yes. Say what you have to say Piccolo. I'm putting Trunks down for his nap! And I mean it! Those that can't keep their indoor voices in check will have to move to the guesthouse! I didn't HAVE to open my home to you, Chichi. You're my friend, but I don't want you bringing your own personal disputes here to disrupt my home! If you and Goku have a problem, settle it AWAY from the children!"

"You… you can't tell me how to raise my son!" Chichi started.

"Oh for the love of Pete shut up, Chichi!" Stellari snapped. "I'm sick and tired of your attitude! This is WAR! Either put up or SHUT UP!"

"You… you…" Chichi stammered.

"I MEAN it," Stellari growled, her dark eyes flashing with something stern.

"After all we've…"

"Chichi, please, let's go for a walk," Goku said suddenly. "Gohan, you stay here with Piccolo. Fermi, Bohr, you guys look kinda tired…"

"Goku I won't be silenced!" Chichi snapped.

"I think we ALL need some fresh air," Bulma said. Chichi started to comment but Goku grabbed her and pressed two fingers to his forehead. To everyone's relief they vanished. Bulma exhaled the breath she'd been holding in.

"I'm sorry Piccolo," she shook her head.

"Damn that woman," Piccolo grumbled. Fermi and Bohr clung to Stellari's armored legs, while her two Saiyan babies glanced back and forth with wide dark eyes. Brown furry tails twisted around her bare arms.

"Now, what were you saying?" asked Bulma, swinging her hips to shush a howling Trunks.

"I'm no longer the Piccolo you know," the Namek said sternly. "I'm simply the Namek. And I returned so Gohan and Goku could say their farewells. They're going to spend a year training in the Hyperbolic time chamber. Trunks and the other Saiyan are about to emerge. But if this is how…"

"Is Trunks all right?" Bulma asked.

"As far as I know," said Piccolo. "And another consequence is that we don't have the Dragon balls. Not till our new Guardian makes more."

"What, no dragon balls?" asked Bulma, her eyes wide with horror.

"Dende's going to make another set," said Gohan brightly.

"Where's Krillen?" asked Bulma.

"He's spying on those androids. Apparently the one-called 17's gone into hiding, but Krillen's spotted 18 raiding shops. He said he had a plan to approach her. But I don't have much faith in his ability to negotiate."

"What, you mean he's going NEAR one of those tin cans?" Stellari gasped. "He's CRAZY!"

"Not so. Seems that 18 didn't harm Krillen at all," Piccolo pointed out. "She may be a machine, but she appears to be… enamored with him. And we're going to use that to our advantage."

"I hope Krillen doesn't get himself into trouble! He's playing with fire," Bulma swallowed hard.

"She agreed to meet him without anyone else there," said Gohan quietly. "And Krillen hoped that he could convince her to tell us where 17 is hiding. Apparently she's not happy about something the others are doing. And 16 didn't seem to want to fight either. All he wants is to go after my dad."

"So they didn't attack you?" asked Stellari.

"No. They've stopped rampaging. It seems they're hiding out. 18 showed her face and had a 'message' for Krillen when we last saw her," Piccolo grumbled, rolling his eyes. The behaviors of humans were mystifying enough, let alone the habits of modified ones. "She said she would talk alone to Krillen. Just what that means is beyond me, but I plan to be there… for whatever happens next."

"Fortunately for him, Trunks and Nappa came out of the Hyperbolic time Chamber and are on their way to help him," Piccolo grunted.

"I don't think that's wise," said Bulma. "He's worried sick about his daughter."

"She's right. Besides, Krillen's NOT going to like Nappa tagging along," Gohan snapped.

"We've already discussed this, Gohan," Piccolo said sternly, glaring at him.

Gohan winced slightly. "I know, Mr. Piccolo but still…"

"What about Auntie Bliss?" asked Fermi. "Why's nobody looking for her?"

"That's what Vegeta and Raditz are hunting for," said Bulma.

Piccolo said, "I need to get back quickly. I just wanted to tell you what was going on. Are you coming Gohan?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Before my mom will try and say no."

Stellari mumbled and shook her head. Gohan went over and said a few words to the twins, who were both solemnly glancing from one adult to the other. Hugs were exchanged along with kisses and well wishes. They heard the sobbing muffled cry of Chichi minutes later as Gohan said his farewells. Then Goku and Gohan vanished along with Piccolo once more.

"Why didn't you tell them about 21?" Stellari asked.

"Because they don't need another problem on their hands," Bulma shushed her. "And you and I have work to do as well."

* * *

The voices of her sons broke Stellari's sleep. For a good deal of the day she had worked with Bulma and Dr. Briefs on more of the neutrino disrupters. It didn't help that small hands were shaking her. She sat up, blinking in the light of the afternoon. She was again in her own apartment, having left for the day with her family. Something buzzed in her mind, and she could swear that she heard a loud roar of a Great Ape in her dreams. Through the living room windows a silver light gleamed like the moon, but she couldn't believe night had fallen so fast! 

"Mommy, wake up," urged Bohr, shaking her. "The sky's gone all funny! It looks like the moon's out, and shining over the whole city!"

"The babies…" she blinked, looking down at her sons wide eyes.

"We shut the door in their room, and pulled all the blinds. They're asleep, Mommy," Fermi said. "I'll make sure they stay there!"

"But it's not nighttime is it?" Stellari blinked, leaping off the sofa where she'd fallen asleep for a nap.

"Bulma called and wanted you to come as soon as possible!" said Bohr.

"What?" gasped Stellari. She rushed after Fermi who was already halfway to the nursery.

"Mommy don't worry about them, we'll take care of little brother and sister!" Bohr said, grabbing her hand.

"Daddy's outside, and he's having problems. Something had happened," Fermi blinked.

"See the window!" Bohr said, dragging her towards the living room. She gasped up into the silvery light gleaming down from above, marking a whole circle. The fat full moon defiantly glowed in the sky, and she heard the loud snarls of something in the night mingled with a loud blaring alarm.

"No… it can't be… it's not the moon… it's a power ball!" she gasped.

"We'll take care of 'em Mom," Fermi called from down the hall. "You go see what Auntie Bulma wants! She sounded really scared on the phone! Uncle Prince Vegeta and Daddy found something weird, and Daddy's going crazy!"

Anxiously she grabbed the armor he had forged for her. It only took a minute or so for her to shed the nightgown and get dressed. Like a second skin the suit molded to her body. Despite residual fat from pregnancy Stellari's plus sized body had replaced much of it with muscle. Daily she and Bulma had taken to training in five times gravity resulting in the increased body mass.

People screamed and raced about in fear. Through the bond she shared Stellari glimpsed red tinged instinctive shreds of scenes only an animal would see. Just why Vegeta and Raditz had not reported in had frightened her and Bulma both. What kept them from going after their husbands was Vegeta's final order not to. Plus the guilt she and Bulma felt for not being around for their children for two days also played a key role.

Nevertheless Vegeta and Raditz had been gone a bit longer then any of them would have liked. Nappa and Trunks had gone after 17 and 16. Krillen had chased after 18 with Piccolo closely behind him, only to see her in the company of 22 and 24. It turned out that 18 had been sent by the two others to try and entice the Z warriors into the open. Fearing that Yamcha would try to harm her children, Stellari had also decided to remain close. They were under the watchful eye of her twin boys, who never wavered from their duty.

Despite all this, Stellari knew there was only one way to stop Raditz. Hadn't he gained rationality in his great ape form? She had assumed that was the case. Buckling the straps of her armor Stellari rushed out to the balcony to peer down at the scene. Alarms blared all around Capsule Corps, with a sleepy Bulma shouting orders to security guards in the main courtyard.

"Damn it." Stellari grumbled. Two leaps took her over the balcony rail, then to the ground below. Half leaping and bounding she soon reached the weary armored form of her friend.

"What's going on?" she asked, rushing towards Bulma.

"Something set off a fake moon! One of the Saiyan's gone nuts!" said Bulma with a frantic swallow.

"What the hell? What do you mean Nappa and Raditz? I thought they were on patrols!" gasped Stellari.

"Vegeta's voice spoke in my mind to stay here," Bulma swallowed. "And then I heard a loud roar and the alarms going crazy. The perimeter alarms were detecting two large shapes smashing things left and right…"

"Vegeta's gone to take on Nappa, but Raditz…"

Two guards dashed up their visors down. One of them pushed up his visor to regard Bulma with fear filled eyes. "Ms. Briefs, most of West City's been evacuated, and the Prince has driven the first one back... but the other's headed our way!"

"What's he doing?" Stellari asked.

"Dr. Stellari… didn't see you there… you should get where it's safe!"

"What's he doing!" Stellari grabbed his arm. "Has he harmed anything?"

"No, so far that beast had just smashed down a few of the office complexes and warehouses, and nobody's been majorly hurt, but if he reaches…" the guard panted.

"Damn it…I'll handle this. You get the others to stay back," Stellari called.

"Get your men to fall back," Bulma caught the arm of the protesting guard. They watched while Stellari pushed off from the ground and flew into the sky. Purple ki wreathed her form.

* * *

Out in the wide streets of West City, huge booted feet smashed into cars. Fists swung back and forth smashing glass and steel like balsa wood and cheap plastic. Guns rattled and fired towards the menace hurling chunks of masonry. 

"Fall back!" called the security chief through his bullhorn. Stellari thanked her lucky stars that Capsule's guards had gotten through to the local police.

Raditz was pounding his chest and roaring into the moonlight. His long cascade of hair only reached halfway down his back, while his brown and black coat showed his identity. She half feared he would lose rationality. The only other time she had seen him transformed he was able to speak, but she learned from Nappa that it was only through rigorous training and the bond they shared. Fermi and Bohr had also used their powers subversively to help him.

Many questioned the lone figure soaring like a blazing purple comet towards the monster. Yet as she swung into view, the beast stopped cold. The blast died in its throat, red eyes blinking in confusion.

"Raditz!" Stellari shouted. "Stop it!"

The gleaming red coals snapped on her. Huge paws swung out, and Stellari crossed her wrists, summoning a shield of 3D Plexiglas. It shattered against the massive blow, and she was thrown back. Her loud scream of terror and her tumbling body shot through the night. It took her full force of will to catch herself with gleaming purple ki. Leaping from the ground, the giant ape propelled itself after her.

A huge paw caught her in its grasp. Stellari shivered, terror shooting through her as she thought for a split second that Raditz would kill her. Then she pulled her mind back from that pit, struggling to reach Raditz through the rationality of their bond. Animal desires masked that part of him, but she screamed his name in her mind. "RADITZ!" she screamed. "Stop it!"

"Grrrrawwwww!" he snarled, his hands closing around her. Stellari's armored form was caught in his massive monkey hands. Fortunately they didn't squeeze hard, but only held her firmly enough she couldn't escape.

"Raditz, its Stellari! Damn it, you must know me! Why can't you talk!"

"Rrrraaaaagh!" Raditz whooped and brought her towards his muzzle. He inhaled deeply of her scent. Then transferring her to one hand he petted her hair with massive fingers of his other. Lightly the index finger of his paw nudged her body and belly.

"Raditz, you… why could you talk before! Why not now?"

Confusion filled his features. He seemed to know her because he was petting her soft hair and holding her close to inhale her sweet scent. Stellari extended her arms to touch his sensitive muzzle and pet it. A low growling purr rumbled as the great beast continued to pet her and gently hold her close to his face. "Hrrrrugh?" he grunted.

"You could talk before… why not now?" she asked.

"RRAARRGGH!" he snorted impatiently. To her relief the tanks had all retreated now. People clustered around in shock to see the strangely armored woman sitting safely in the hands of the great ape.

"Fermi and Bohr… it was them wasn't it? They were there the last time. They helped you hold onto your rationality. But you know I'm your mate… and you still let yourself go to the beast side," she sighed, scratching his massive cheek.

"Ssssellaaahrii…" he growled.

"That's right. You CAN talk. But I'm sure you're not used to that are you, you big ape," she sighed. "At least you're not busting things up."

"Ssssehrraarrrhi…" he growled again, pressing his hands to his cheek. Hot ape breath fanned her face, and she winced at the stench of the half-digested meat.

"Honestly Raditz, we've got to work on this size of your personality," she half joked. Through their bond she only felt the base instincts of affection and something else resembling calm. Raditz understood enough that she wanted him to stop rampaging, and knew she was his mate. But that was all.

"Stupid great oaf! I hope you have an explanation for this!" Vegeta thundered. A second Great Ape stomped his way forwards, eliciting screams from the retreating crowd.

"Vegeta, he's under control," the Great Ape's voice echoed. "Looks like the woman's got him pacified."

"If I didn't need him…" Vegeta snarled. Stellari blinked up to see the shimmering blue aura of Vegeta hovering by the shoulder of his bodyguard.

"Stellarrrhhi," Raditz purred, darting his tongue around her face. She groaned in embarrassment at the inquisitive glares of the crowd and the Saiyan Prince tapping his foot against the empty air.

"You said you'd TRAINED him to stop this!" Vegeta snapped at Nappa. It was amusing to see a giant Ape looking shame faced at his diminutive Prince, but Nappa's huge muzzle was quirked into a fearful hangdog look.

"I'm sorry Sire… something made us go nuts…" Nappa's voice boomed.

"You stupid third class fool!" Vegeta snapped at Raditz. "Remember who you are! You can't forget my voice!"

"Your Majesty, he's stopped," Stellari said, still clenched tightly in Raditz great fist.

"Use your bond and tell him to follow us, Professor. THIS MINUTE!" Vegeta yelled at her. Stellari opened her mouth to question how, but the Prince's glare answered her.

"Must I spell it out for you, Professor! You know what I mean!"

"Yes sire, I'll try," Stellari mumbled.

"This way, NOW! This is your Prince talking! Move your ass!" Vegeta shouted. His hand sparkled with gold super Saiyan energies. A huge blast slammed into Raditz hindquarters and the Great Ape yowled in pain. Stellari squeezed her eyes shut, pleading Raditz to listen. Growling, Raditz finally turned away and followed after Nappa's hulking form.

When they had reached the zone of the 'hunting lodge', Vegeta landed on a high cliff overlooking the patch of forest. Slowly Nappa sat down on a nearby rock, growling towards Raditz. Rapid-fire words in the harsh guttural Saiyan language echoed next from the Prince's lips. Raditz muzzled face gleamed with something akin to the rationality that appeared in Nappa's. Red eyes dimmed with shame that Stellari felt through the bond.

"S… sire…" hissed Raditz clumsily. "F... forgive me…"

"You are better then this you moron. I will excuse temporary deviation from orders, but it falls on Nappa's failure to indoctrinate you properly in the ways of Elite control," Vegeta scolded him. "You have the requisite power, don't make me recant my previous intent to promote you. If you continue to act like a Third Class scum, you'll be treated like one."

"Sire…" Raditz clumsily grunted.

"And you woman, you will STAY with him the rest of the night," said Vegeta.

"My children…" started Stellari.

"Will be taken care of. That you will have no concern over," Vegeta barked. "Nappa's woman is looking after their needs, as is Kakkarot's mate. Were this Vegetasei your children would already be self sufficient."

"Very well," Stellari murmured. To her shock she heard other loud snarls echoing left and right, and soon Vegeta's gold aura form swiveled to face them.

"I see we're no longer alone, Nappa," Vegeta stated. "I had not anticipated others arriving so soon. You did say they were in space…"

"Sire, they said they'd arrive as soon as possible," Nappa echoed.

"Who goes there! Who approaches the Saiyan Prince?" Vegeta shouted. Over the mountain hulking shapes crashed, some of them rational, others not. Stellari gasped in shock to see a green coated figure with armor the same as hers, nearby another with wide blue epaulettes and armor the color of robin's egg blue.

Three other figures trudged forwards, each wearing different colored coats. Vegeta narrowed his gaze at them, mumbling the names as they came over the hillside. Stellari felt herself lured into a dizzy sleep as the moon slid behind the mountains, and Raditz great hand stroked her.

"It is… it is the LEGENDARY!" gasped the tallest one. Vegeta blinked up in shock at the three great Apes bending down to look at him. He hovered in his gold Saiyan aura, casting its brilliant radiance that almost eclipsed the gleaming powerball still hovering above.

"Turles, it can't be you!" Vegeta stuttered in shock.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled!" the great Ape growled, spreading wide arms to stop the others from advancing.

"It's the Prince of All Saiyans, you dolt!" Vegeta snapped at the great Apes standing back, their hands raised to shield their muzzles as they whimpered in fear. Something about Vegeta's gleaming Saiyan aura kept them from advancing and attacking. Either that or their instinctive desire at smelling his royal scent.

"On your knees to the prince, you third Class," Nappa's voice echoed as he stood up, and set his daughter bliss on her shoulder.

"Raditz, what's going on?" she asked. Her mate leaned on his knees, shading great red eyes from Vegeta's aura that overpowered them all.

"Enough of this!" Vegeta shouted. His white gloved hand aimed upwards towards the silvery orb, sending a flashing white beam towards it. In a blinding white flash it hissed and faded like a departing nightmare. Along with it, the huge hulking shapes diminished and collapsed like deflating parade balloons. Each Saiyan shrunk in bulk and strength to their usual forms, crouched headlong with their faces buried in the earth in fear.

"It… has finally happened," stammered the voice of their leader. The one that Nappa had called Turles. Stellari gasped, sitting in the lap of her mate Raditz. He looked very sheepish as he regarded her.

"Precious one, I am sorry," he said.

"That's better," Vegeta said.

"Those who serve you, willingly, your majesty," echoed a voice.

"So, you've managed to gain rationality over your form, son of Rhubarb," Vegeta said quietly. "How many others?"

"Just the advance party, sire. The others cold not be spared, for they are fending off a raiding party on Idsar, with our allies there," said the blue coated one.

"I recognize you. Turles is it?" asked Vegeta slowly. "And the others?"

"Finishing up at the place you had asked. We've leveled the base of the tin cans, and destroyed many of their machines. And have effected the rescue of this little one," said the large male.

"And what of 21?" asked Vegeta.

"What sire?"

"The monster that Raditz and I were hunting before someone set off that damn power ball that's what!" Vegeta snapped.

"Sire, it was Turles doing," said Nappa. "You must not blame him. They only just landed at the same time that I had chased down 17 and bliss! HE got away, but then…"

"Daddy?" asked a voice. Suddenly from behind the other Saiyans dashed the form of a gold haired female.

"Bliss!" Nappa suddenly grunted.

"Father," she gasped, and flew over to the huge hands of Nappa outstretched. Her arms threw up to wrap around his neck, and Nappa's cheeks rubbed her in greeting as gently as their disparate sizes allowed.

"Bliss, what happened?" asked Stellari. "Raditz…"

"They've finally come. They saved me… but 17 escaped. And 21…" Bliss said.

Still other shapes dropped out of Great ape form, their faces prostrated as soon as they beheld their Prince hovering twenty feet overhead, lightening crackling around his white and blue armored form. Blackness spread through Stellari's temples from the effort and expenditure of her power. She passed out in Raditz arms.

"Precious one," Raditz sighed, feeling regret for what she had gone through. She would awaken to a vastly different sight the next morning.

* * *


	56. Saiyan Rebirth

**Royal Namekian Blues**_ **Rebirth** _

By Trynia Merin

Genre: SciFi, Adventure, Romance

Pairing: Raditz/ OC Vegeta/Bulma

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Manga or the Anime Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama does. I make no money from writing this story and my character Dr. Stellari, Fermi and Bohr mean no harm to the series. Many thanks to Butterfly V for her suggestions in this story. My thanks also to Project Shadow, and everyone else who has reviewed, you know who you are. I am very grateful!

* * *

_

A slow rocking motion jarred Stellari. She yawned and curled up in the warmth of something soft against her face. Slowly she pressed her cheek into it more firmly and threw off the hand reaching out to grab her shoulder. Murmuring she turned over and felt strong-arms reaching around her to hold her. Instinctively she folded one arm under her face while her husband held her close against his armored body.

"Mmm," he rumbled.

"Wake up, you two! Wake up and introduce us to your female, whelp," someone nudged her. She blinked up to see the form of a familiar figure standing over her and Raditz.

"Go away, Fasha," grumbled Raditz. He tugged the thick bearskin more completely around himself and Stellari.

"What the… Raditz, where are we and who's this?" asked Stellari. Her back was stiff and she realized she still wore the blasted Saiyan armor.

"Your father's been up long since that small sun rose. The least you can do is eat and make yourself and your mate presentable so she can meet the rest of us," said the voice of the female.

"Father? I'm surprised he wishes to speak to me after last night," Raditz grumbled, sitting up. He did so gently so Stellari wouldn't have his comfortable solid body slip away so fast and deprive her of her pillow.

"Though I'm sure surprised to see you in that getup. So you're the woman that blowhard chose, huh?" the female laughed. Short-cropped hair moved over a shapely face. A gold earring hung from the right ear, while the left was covered with a green lensed scouter.

"And you would be Fasha?" Stellari asked as the female crouched on her haunches.

"Yep. You're Stellari, the human?" asked Fasha.

"It's too damn early," Raditz griped, raising his arms above his head and stretching. Stellari did the same, and felt her hands move to pick tangles from his hair.

"Let's offer you some of our kill to get you going," said the female brightly. A single gold strap passed diagonally from her left shoulder across her back to hold the black armor in place, overtop a pink sleeveless shirt. Her long legs were visible because she wore no leggings like Stellari's, but on her left knee was the long white of a knee piece. Hands were clothed in white gloves much like the Prince's, muscular arms crisscrossed with fine hairline scars.

"I suppose they want to go through the whole ritual of introduction," Raditz said.

"Gotta do things the right way, now that we're back," Fasha laughed. "And as for you pup, the Prince wants to talk to you."

"Don't worry precious one, it's another custom. You need to meet my parents and be accepted by the family and friends," Raditz yawned, then draped a reassuring arm around Stellari's shivering shoulders.

"Where did you come from? I mean since when did you land on Earth?" asked Stellari.

"Since last night," Raditz explained. "Don't worry love, everything's all right now. Fasha is a member of my father's team, as you well know…"

"Mmm, you look like you could use some food, both of you. You'd better hurry your tail over and meet with the Prince. Or else it's the worse for us, whelp," Fasha said. "I'll make sure your mate eats."

"I'm sorry love; will you be willing to stay with Fasha for the customary Introduction? I will explain more later. And don't be afraid, my father is harmless. Just heed what I've told you of Saiyan culture. All will be revealed!" Raditz reassured her with a kiss to her forehead.

"But… I go to sleep one moment and then the next… boom I'm in the cave! You have to at least sum up!" she glared at him. "And Fermi and Bohr are going to be worried sick."

"I'll give you a minute or two," Fasha excused herself. Other voices murmured and chattered in that same language that Fasha had spoken in. Stellari stuck a finger in her ear to dig out the nonexistence wax causing Raditz to chuckle.

"Where are my glasses?" she complained.

"Here," Raditz said, trying to slide them on her face. Unfortunately he almost poked her eye out when one of the temples jabbed precariously close.

"Nice try but let me," she chuckled, adjusting them. He reached for their scouters lying on the nearby rock ledge, and then passed one to her. Protesting she let him slip it over one ear, and then adjust it. Next Stellari tossed the fur blanket off herself. Crawling to her feet she attempted to stretch stiff muscles that arose from sleeping too long in one position. Overhead stretched the familiar rock walls of their 'hunting lodge' where she had slept with her family along with Nappa and his mate Launch.

"Raditz, you have a facility for expecting me to catch up without explaining zip," she mumbled, folding the skins like they were bed sheets.

"Father's team is sharing the cave here while the Prince meets with Commander Turles and the others," said Raditz. "I simply want you to spend time with my father's team so they can get to know you. There's nothing for you to fear. I'm not sure of all the details myself other then the fact that…"

"Last time that I spoke to you and Vegeta you were…"

"Hunting 21?" Raditz supplied. He leaned over and started to rub her shoulders. Stellari sat down on the skin again, sighing as she let him knead the knots from her stiff muscles.

"Yes," she said.

"The other Saiyans here were those sent for by Nappa and myself. Those that came to life in space to be rounded up by Turles ship. They are only the first of others. They arrived far sooner then Nappa and I expected," Raditz said. "But the Prince has asked me to tell you no more till he has spoken to me. In the meantime you can rest and eat breakfast with my father's crew."

"At least tell me if you found Bliss…" Stellari demanded, pulling on a long lock of his spiky hair.

"She is safe and well. Turles and the others managed to distract the one-called 17, and rescued her shortly after their pods landed. Vegeta and I did not know they had come till we saw the signal. Unfortunately for us it was Father's power ball. The Prince is rather angry they chose such a foolish signal, but it was unmistakable. But that is all I know because I was overcome with the Oozaru rage out of worry and surprise for being among my own kind."

"Raditz get your tail out here NOW!" barked Nappa. Poking his head in the cave he caught the attention of other saiyans who were slowly throwing off their skins and complaining.

"Shut up, and give us a moment!" yelled a hulking figure that was sitting up. Triple scratches graced his wide forehead.

"This is our kill, so don't try and swipe any! I know you're elite, but still…" grumbled a portly Saiyan with green vest and a sort of kilt made of animal furs. He crouched over a small fire crackling in the ring of stones only five feet in front of the cave. It was Raditz fire pit that he had made with Nappa months before. Now the large hulking scarred Saiyan was slowly standing up and wandering over to sit on one of the broad flat stones. Rapidly the portly Saiyan with a bowl cut was threading spits through chunks of what looked to be freshly skinned carcasses.

"You're going to eat your share of what you caught you third class idiots," said Nappa, tossing something down. "Raditz, the Prince doesn't like to be kept waiting! Why's it your sire gets up way earlier then you, eh?"

"Shut up I'm coming!" yelled Raditz. He pressed a soft kiss to Stellari's furrowed brow.

"Wait a minute!" Stellari complained, tottering to her feet. She rushed after her mate who was stumbling over stones and other half-sleeping Saiyans in his haste to reach the mouth of the cave.

"Hold it, girl, relax. You're staying here with us," someone said, seizing her shoulder. From out of nowhere Fasha seemed to have sprung, and her hand held Stellari back from chasing Raditz. Fasha was slender and muscular, but compact and strong like Prince Vegeta. It stunned Stellari to stride out with the other female Saiyan, ostensibly third class by her armor, into the midst of the unfamiliar figures clustering around the hunting lodge fire.

"Precious one, just stay with them. Trust me on this!" Raditz apologized. Nappa growled at him, and the two of them soon blasted off leaving them alone.

"All alone with these… Saiyans," Stellari shook her head.

"Well well, what have we here?" asked the muscular Saiyan with short spiky hair. His body stretched and glided under the blue of his dark coat of armor with groin guards. Around his upper left limb the white cloth band stretched and he shook off the skin covering him with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Raditz mate, Professor Stellari," Fasha said. "This is my mate, Torah."

"Ah, you're the scientist," said Torah. He yawned, waiting for Fasha to lean over and fold the animal skins and pull them to the side. Stellari got on her left knee and extended her left hand towards them, not making eye contact.

"No need to be so formal, Big Brain, we're all the same rank," said Fasha. "In fact you slightly outrank us. We're just soldiers."

"You're the Professor," said Torah.

"Heh, you look far less repulsive them most of the puny apelings on this planet," chuckled the portly Saiyan.

"Don't be rude, Shugesh. Now she's related to our fearless leader," Torah grinned.

"Don't just stand there, sit down and eat, big brain," Fasha said, motioning her to follow them outside and sit on the stones around the fire pit.

"The loudmouth's Shugesh… and the clown getting the Gwarajaa juice is Borgos," said Fasha, motioning with one arm. "Bark's worse then their bite."

"He's the other lazy bum who got up a bit later then you and your mate did," Torah teased.

"I see," Stellari chuckled weakly. She sat where Fasha indicated with a point of her finger. Once the other female had sat down, Stellari took a place near her. Torah perched on the same stone as his mate, nudging her playfully over with an armored hip.

"Stellari," she said. "Don't mind me staring, but you're the first female Saiyan other then Bliss I've seen. And you guys are…"

"Real live Saiyans," Torah chuckled.

"Here's your share," Shugesh grunted. He grabbed several spits that were already turning, while Borgos tipped the huge thermos jug to pour its dark foamy contents into several metallic goblets. They were formed from the same strange red metal as the band pushed up her arm. Low grade Aurite, Raditz had said.

"Nothing like a shot of Gwarajaa juice to get you going. Raditz said something about 'coffee,' but this has more of a kick then that brown brew the Prince's mate offered us," said Borgos. He picked up the goblets and passed them around. Then he lowered his bulk to sit on the stone midway around the circle. It left several flat rocks to his left and right. Shugesh continued to turn the spits and check the dripping juice.

"Here," Fasha handed one of the goblets to a dubious Stellari. She cupped the huge drinking vessel between her two hands and peered into the content. Raditz had spoken of this beverage, and she sniffed the bitter tang laced with something sweet. Cautiously she took a sip, and then felt the burning bitter sting jolt her.

"Whoa, that's… like expresso," Stellari laughed. The others tipped back larger swallows, sighing with the same satisfaction as someone who had sipped their morning jolt of Joe.

"You're one of the first female humans I've seen who isn't a scrawny weakling," Shugesh laughed.

Fasha prodded Stellari's thigh playfully; "Most of you are pretty scraggly. But you've at least got the coloring of a real Saiyan."

"Most people in West City are fair haired. But a lot of us are dark like you," said Stellari with a chuckle. "Just the luck of the genetic draw. Say, what are you doing on earth? Raditz said you were in space… and come to think of it why did he go nuts?"

"Long story, best told when the Prince says what's to be revealed," said Fasha.

"You mean you can't tell me?" asked Stellari in disbelief.

"Not to be unkind girl, but we're Third Class. The Prince will tell us what we need to know of this world when he decides to. And even though you're Raditz mate, we need to get to know you first before we can tell you," Torah coughed.

"Nothing personal, girl…"

"Of course, it's a Saiyan thing," Stellari nodded. "And since I'm human…"

"You got it. Pretty smart," nodded Shugesh. "That happens any time a mate is taken that is not a native full blooded Saiyan. There's a period for adjustment."

"Never mind that I can tell you all you want to know about this planet," Stellari rolled her eyes.

"True, Big Brain, but the Prince wants us to get used to our new environment little by little," Fasha interrupted her after wiping her mouth with a gloved fist. In the other she clutched her shimmering metal goblet half drained.

"You wouldn't let a beast into a game park without letting it have what it needs to survive, would you?" Torah suggested. He got up for a moment to assist Shugesh in thrusting more spits through large chunks of game animal that Shugash sliced off the bone with his ki.

"Bardock learned that from the Prince, that's what you Humans do on this planet. To make sure there's enough game to hunt, you let out animals that were bred in what you call zoos?" Shugesh asked her.

"Yes," Stellari nodded.

"When the Prince sees that it's time, he'll tell you what to tell us. We've got to get acculturated to your planet since we're not going to be… taking over," said Borgos.

"And all your weird human customs we have to learn. We're going to be staying here for a while. And you're going to be the one to teach us about your planet's norms and habits, even though they're weird," Torah informed her.

The hunting lodge was host to four of them arranged in a semicircle. While she continued to sip her morning drink, she caught sight of four gleaming spheres with red glass near the cave. To her shock she recognized them as Saiyan space pods. One of them hissed, its huge semicircular hatch wheezing down with the visible pistons. From inside the nearest one another female shook long hair out of her face and crawled her way out.

"Good morning!" she called. "I hope there's enough left! That mate of mine dropped some of the kill off last night didn't he?"

"Wouldn't you know?" asked Shugesh, glancing up from his task. Sweat beaded on his chubby face, dripping off his moustache and beard onto the dirt floor of the improvised hearth. Sizzling meat hissed and crackled turning steadily golden from its raw appearance.

"Don't drink it all," Fasha whispered to Torah. "Here's Bard's mate. You know she's going to want her fair share!"

"Already poured," Borgos said, hefting the thermos over one shoulder. He clenched another goblet; this one fashioned from what appeared to be an animal's tusk, and expertly tipped the stream of Gwarajaa into it for her.

"Finally, some real food and drink, instead of that capsulated drek," the alto voice echoed. As she approached, the new female glanced at Stellari oddly. Borgos cracked open bones to suck out the marrow. Sugesh slurped his marrow out like it was a pixie stick.

"Humph, a scientist type. Some humor," laughed the other female. Long hair cascaded down her back, and she strode up to look at Stellari. A hand reached down to press to her forehead and Stellari blinked up into brown eyes and shapely lips. The features were much like her mates, but the curves filled out the armor much like her mate's. A silver ring encased her leg in the same position as Raditz, while she wore a matching arm ring on her left upper arm. Unlike Raditz style of armor, hers had the typical feminine 'v' notched out to show small curved breasts. Long shapely legs tapered into the thigh high black boots.

"Ma'am," Stellari said. "How are you this morning?"

"Not too shabby planet you have here," she said, nudging her. "You may share my kill, Professor."

"What do I call you?" Stellari asked, blinking at Raditz and Goku's mother very much alive.

Kinoha threw her head back and laughed much in the fashion of her elder son. "Properly you'd call me Mother, small one. But I see you're not so young after all. I'd feared he'd chosen some whifty headed idiot, but you're quite different. And had a few brats by the look of you. Nicely done. Didn't think he'd pick someone, whose intelligence was counted in triple digits."

"This is really confusing the hell out of me," Stellari groaned. The other Saiyans returned to the task of stuffing their faces with freshly grilled meat roasting on spits. Fasha leaned closer to Torah so her shoulder touched one of his lighter blue epaulettes. She adjusted the white band tied around her upper arm, in the same position as his.

"Don't look so scared, girl. Father's anxious to meet you, considering what he's heard from Radz," said Kinoha with a chuckle. Her voice held the note of a female who took no opposition from most males. It stunned Stellari to see a woman presumably older then she, but who looked Chichi's age.

"Eat something, milady?" laughed Borgos. Kinoha accepted her goblet from Borgos, tipping her head back to sip a mouthful. Long hair almost touched the back of her legs.

"Never seen so many Saiyans in one place is that it, woman?" asked Shugesh.

"Shut up, Shugesh," Kinoha grunted at him. She drew a long sharp knife from her boot and used it to slice more meat off the beast she had on a long spit at her foot. Stellari accepted the piece with a nod and grunt equivalent to a 'thank you'.

"That mate of yours not doing his job?" Torah laughed.

"Stellaring, all of these apes you see work for Father naturally," Kinoha explained. "Fortunately I only see them during eating. I work for Turles."

"All hail the commander, not," grunted Shugesh.

"Shh, he might hear you," Borgos mumbled.

"So what?" Shugesh spat out a bit of cartilage. "He's one of us, with a few upgrades."

"I don't think Bardock's going to let him forget," Torah joked.

"Spare me," laughed Kinoha, her deep alto laugh a higher pitch but identical to Raditz harsh cackle. "You know my mate always resented him. But he's not the one whose bed I warm."

"And we're all the better for that, aren't we? Cause we don't have to hear him bitch and whine. Remember how he used to chase after her like a Cestus who…" started Shugesh.

"Shhh!" hissed Borgos, whacking him in the back of the head.

"What was that?" Kinoha blinked at him.

"Lighten up, will you?" Torah urged with a chuckle. "Besides, you care to repeat that to him since he's standing behind you?"

"That bum has a sick sense of humor," laughed another male voice in Saiyanese. The face that had drifted often through Stellari's shared memories with Raditz glanced at Kinoha with a fierce fanged smile.

"Bardock, finally you're done with the Prince?" she smiled warmly as the figure the same height as Goku stepped in from the bright sunlit day. Eclipsed against the morning sun through the trees his spiky hairstyle eerily echoed that of his younger son.

"Just Shugesh being an ass, as usual. You really SHOULD keep a better leash on your squad," Kinoha said, standing up and striding over to him. Bardock closed the gap and stood beside her, his arm resting only lightly on the curve of her back.

"Fine, be a bitch in front of my men," Bardock groused. "And you there Professor? Are you the one my son mated?"

"Yes sir," Stellari swallowed hard, almost choking on her meat.

"Don't look like a deer in headlights little one, I just want to get a better look at you," Bardock laughed. Stellari nervously glanced over to where her 'father in law' stood with dark eyes scrutinizing her every detail. His face dipped before hers, his nostrils flaring as he brought his nose in proximity to hers. Musk from his strong body delicately passed over her own sense of smell, almost resembling her own mate's. The bottomless midnight gaze sent tingles of both fear and excitement while they sized her up.

"Er… this is… very confusing," Stellari said. "You mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Don't tell me that son of mine didn't explain to you, girl," Bardock groaned, shaking his head.

"I'm dreaming, I must be," Stellari mumbled.

"Go easy on him, he isn't quite himself," Kinoha shushed him.

"He said that I was to be 'introduced to you'. And that I should keep my lip zipped about my planet. Though just why escapes me," she muttered.

"If anything you'll tell me, first. You call me Father, small one. And she is your Mother," Bardock said quietly, grasping Stellari's shoulder. "This isn't easy for us to adjust to this little world. It's far nicer then we thought, but we aren't used to living with such weak beings. Even though they… you look like us."

"Are you going to sit there and catch up on family warmth?" Torah called.

"Before you bums eat everything in sight leaving me with squat? Not likely," Bardock laughed, pushing his way to sit in the midst of his squad. Kinoha grasped Stellari's arm and gently dragged her to sit on Bardock's other side.

"Eat with us, Stellaring. You've been invited," Kinoha urged. More meat was shoved into Stellari's shaking hands. Bardock's own armor was a direct copy of hers, but there was another addition. Gold straps bound his red wristbands and ankles, and she saw the glint of a silver ring on his upper arm that matched Kinoha's. Instead of black, Bardock's breastplate was now a forest green while Stellari's was black.

"So Father, what do you think about my mate?" said Raditz quietly, standing in the clearing just outside the cave. Stellari leapt off her rock. She rushed forwards and into his arms. Raditz caught her around the hip, and urged her to sit once more.

"Hmm," Bardock nodded. "Very stubborn but good considering what this world has to offer. You've done a good job training her. I'm surprised."

"Now are you going to explain more since I've met the parents? Like what happened to 21?" Stellari glared at him.

"My boy, it's good to see you survived whatever ailed you," said Kinoha, striding over and reaching up to stroke her son's face.

"Mother, not in front of the warriors," he ground through gritted teeth. "First things first."

"Humph yes. You look dizzy girl. Eat something more, you've hardly touched a thing!" Bardock snorted, watching Raditz gently guide Stellari back to sit on the broad flat rock near his father and mother.

"But we don't eat hardly as much as you Saiyans do!" Stellari grumbled. Kinoha grabbed another spit from the fire, and handed the skewer over to Raditz.

"Humor them, love. It's rude to refuse meat from our parents," said Raditz, tearing off a chunk of meat and waving it before her. Before she could protest a bit of meat was shoved past her tongue, sweetly invading her palate with its crackle pulpy goodness. A burst of unusual flavor shot past her lips and she chewed and swallowed greedily. Sometimes it was hard to know how hungry a person was till they ate again.

"You're rather impatient, Stellaring," Kinoha said.

"I still need to eat my fill before I can properly listen. Stories are best told not on an empty stomach, Stellari. I will tell you what we know, but you must let us do it in the Saiyan way, in our own time," Bardock grunted. Kinoha's boot stepped on something that crunched, and Stellari saw her lean down to pick it up. The meat dripped hot juice on Stellari's gauntleted hand, and she yelped, sucking her fingers. Raditz took her hand, passing her the skewer and shoving it in her face while he licked the juice from Stellari's slight burn.

"So Raditz tells me you've given him some brats, eh Stellari?" asked Kinoha, rapidly changing the subject. Frustrated, Stellari barely held her temper in check.

"Huh, wondered when he'd go about it. Two of 'em right? I hope they look like Saiyans," said Bardock quietly.

"Bardock, knock it off. You know there were no Saiyan females before we… came back," Kinoha scolded him. He frowned, and growled under his breath.

"Where are you off to, you lazy bum?" Bardock called lazily from where he sat eating his kill.

"To throw another kill on the fire. That thing was hardly worth sharing among the six of us," Shugesh complained.

"I think there's some of that what do you call it…" Torah cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Bear," Fasha said, nudging her mate in the ribs. Another morsel of meat was shoved into Stellari's opening mouth, preventing another question. Bardock slowly picked his teeth and kicked at something on the ground. It flipped over, gleaming spectral in the light shining in through the cavern's mouth.

"Father you will see them, as soon as the Prince gives us leave to do so," said Raditz. "And don't worry precious one, they will be quite surprised to see they are not the only Saiyans in this world besides Kakkarot's son."

"Grandchildren. About blasted time, eh Torah?" Fasha teased.

"Last time I checked your mate was all warm and fuzzy about family bonds," Torah said.

"Shut up. Must you constantly remind me of that?" Bardock groused, sitting up.

"He's just rattling your cage, pay him no mind," Kinoha laughed.

"Screw you Torah," Bardock smiled sardonically. "An ape can change his mind, can't he?"

"What in the name of the Legendary is this?" Kinoha grunted, leaning over to pick up what she had stepped on.

"Oh, just the carapace of that insectiod life form we found and killed last night," said Bardock casually.

Tucked in his teeth was a bit of straw he chewed on. Kinoha turned over the hard bit of shell, then sat down next to her reclining husband. He had stretched out on the floor of the 'hunting lodge'. Kinoha tossed the shell down, and then moved behind Bardock to shift his head and shoulders to her lap.

"Insectiod life form?" Stellari blinked at Raditz.

"Yes

"21? Hardly the name of a fearsome creature!" Shugash chimed in. Another loud crunch sounded from the portly Saiyan rising from the rock and shuffling out into daylight.

"Damn it Raditz, will you TELL me what happened with 21 or not?" Stellari impatiently grunted.

"Young one, it's the time to rest. After you pulled my son out of that rant last night, you should take it easy!" Kinoha urged Stellari.

"Yes, I'll explain after you eat your fill," said Raditz. Stellari felt him pull her into his lap and she felt his body warmth around her in the shivering cold.

"As I was saying, this 21 ran into someone quite unexpected," Raditz cleared his throat, interrupting his father's banter with his teammates.

"Then he's… been vanquished?" Stellari asked.

"Whatever it was called, it tasted passable," Borgos belched, and excused himself.

"You mean after you and Bardock almost trampled it?" Torah joked.

"Raditz, what are they talking about?"

"Anything with a number for a name you'd think would taste like drek," Fasha laughed.

"It's Saiyan custom for the members of a team to share first kill when they make planet fall," Raditz explained. "And the Prince and I had not thought we'd encounter Father's team landing here as part of Turles advance party."

"I told you he'd want the head as a trophy, Bardock," Torah said after he chewed and swallowed another morsel of meat that Fasha handed him. His tongue darted over her fingers, and she gave him a saucy wink.

"Great, don't tell me he'll take the credit for killing it. That bastard was one tough beast," Bardock grunted. He leaned back into his mate's lap again, letting her dangle her long locks in his face playfully.

"This is one of the damn ugliest things I've seen," said Borgos picking something up and looking at it. "Since you're a native of this planet, woman, can you tell me what it is?"

"What's what?" she blinked.

"A Twenty one?" asked Borgos.

"Show her the head, you idiot. She can't tell from over there," Torah shook his head and rolled his eyes. Something sailed over and landed at her feet. Stellari leapt back with a gasp, and Raditz held her shaking body across his lap. It dawned on her that it was indeed something from her nightmares. Gold eyes stared up from an insectoid head, lifeless and dull.

"What do you think we've been eating, child?" asked Bardock. He pointed to the meat that some of them had been peeling off the bones, and bits of spotted shell on the floor of the cave. Stellari blinked in shock.

"That's what I was about to tell you. That thing hit me with its stinger, and started to drain my energy. It was then that they landed," said Raditz.

"But that was… that was the worst monster that this world had to offer," Stellari shivered.

"It was," Bardock grunted, sitting up. "Naturally I studied it while we were preparing to eat it. After the Prince said it was all right."

"The… prince?" Stellari got out. Bardock rose from his reclining position, then slowly stretched by reaching for the roof of the cave. Kinoha remained seated, her eyes questioning the shock in her son's mate's face.

"Stellaring are you well?" Kinoha asked.

"Mother, she doesn't understand," Raditz said, lightly stroking Stellari's bare back with his left hand. His right arm held her down from leaping up. Her blood ran cold, and she quaked all over spasmodically in Raditz strong arms. Bardock leaned over and picked up the head, turning it over in his hands.

"Nasty piece of work. Both beast and machine. But it's gone now," said Bardock.

"You… killed… 21…" Stellari whispered.

"He did, love," said Raditz quietly with pride beaming in his face. "And the Prince is going to address us all this morning formally."

"His orders were to rest and recover and become accustomed to the Earth in phases," said Bardock. "And you and this son of mine have much to show me about this world, and these other androids as you call them?"

"I… can't believe it," Stellari breathed, her heart pounding with fear and the thrill of something akin to hope. Seeing the horrible fate that was to befall them become dinner for the fierce Saiyans clustered in the cave hit her like a ten-ton weight. Weren't these 'low class' Saiyans with no powers approaching 'super Saiyan' level?

"But that thing was the strongest… it had all the cells of the greatest warriors of this planet!" Stellari spluttered.

"Not my team," Bardock smirked. "You forget girl, that we've fought all manner of alien terrors that make this thing look like just another animal to eat. I've not been brought back to life to let some monster cooked up by your primitive people destroy my family line. And neither has the Prince."

"There are others, Father," said Raditz quietly. "And much she doesn't understand. And Kakkarot."

"We will go see him and explain," said Bardock sternly.

"I want to see my younger brat," Kinoha said eagerly, standing up to grasp Bardock's shoulders and rub them. "You said he was a powerful warrior!"

"Far more powerful then you can imagine, Mother," Raditz said with pride. Stellari shivered at the gleaming light in the eyes of Bardock's team. As Bardock tossed the head of Cell to Borgos, the Saiyan rose and carried it out to the other warrior standing near the cave mouth.

"Are you done stuffing your faces, you idiots?" barked Vegeta. Stellari winced at the echo of the Prince's voice. All the Saiyans leapt up from their various rocks and dashed to the front of the cave, Raditz included. Stellari slid shakily to the ground and glanced around at all of Bardock's team and his mate saluting the proud figure. Vegeta's hair gleamed gold, his body wreathed in a warm gold aura of his Super Saiyan form.

"Your majesty!" Bardock said quickly.

"I… is it possible?" mumbled the others.

"So you have enjoyed the fruits of your service," said Vegeta.

"And we honor your presence with this trophy," Bardock said, his head inclined as he knelt twenty feet in front of the cave's mouth. Next to him was Kinoha, on his left, and Torah on his right. Fasha knelt next to her mate, leaving Raditz and Stellari directly behind Bardock, and Shugesh at the rear. Borgos rose from his crouch, carrying the figment of the human's worst nightmare.

"You honor me with your loyalty. As Prince of All Saiyans I accept your token of fealty to serve me faithfully," Vegeta nodded. He reached down to accept the head that Borgos held up to him, and stared down at it with a satisfied smirk. Next to him stood Nappa, his arms folded across his chest and the light of pride gleaming in his eyes.

He held the head above his, deep voice booming through the natural rocks. "See one of the fiercest creatures on this world fall before the Saiyan might!" Vegeta laughed. "We are born anew! And together we will hunt the remainders of its kin so that we may reclaim what was once taken from us!"

"Hail to the prince!" Bardock's team chorused, along with Nappa.

"And now I shall introduce you to she who is chosen to continue the royal line. You will follow her commands and swear your troth to her, my chosen mate," Vegeta said clearly. Out of the forested area strode Bulma in full armor with her hair bound up in the jeweled diadem, and a long silver cape around her shoulders. It partly concealed her armor, and Stellari's head spun to see Bliss holding up the cape from behind. Another figure also strode beside Bulma, his blue armor gleaming the hue of robins egg blue. Quiet but squirming, Baby Trunks blinked at the newcomers with confusion. Bulma saw Vegeta's sharp glare, and Bliss quietly took the baby Trunks into her arms.

Another doppelganger of Goku, Stellari reflected weakly. Raditz tail slid around her waist while his hand caught her from toppling over in shock. Nervously Bulma trained her crystal blue eyes on the assembled group of warriors bowing to her, and cleared her throat as Vegeta motioned her to stand next to him.

"Hail to the Royal Mate, and Mother of the Prince's son," said Vegeta clearly. "I present to you, the Favored one, the lady Bulma of Earth. The Princess."

"Hail to Bulma," the warriors chorused. Across Bulma's porcelain cheeks spread a rose hue, and she reached over to clutch the hand Vegeta extended to her. Into view Bliss carried Baby Trunks, who started to cry and reach for Bulma standing next to Vegeta.

"Mammamama!" Trunks wailed.

"And my royal heir, the son of the prince," Vegeta said. He tossed the head of his vanquished foe towards the blue armored Saiyan standing to Bliss left, and he neatly caught it. Then Bliss carried Trunks over and handed him to Vegeta. Proudly the Prince set Trunks on his hip, and rocked him slightly. Another chorus of 'hails' drowned out Trunks lusty cries, and Vegeta and Bulma's attempts to shush him.

Stellari's head spun, and she leaned heavily into Raditz's arms. While her mate clutched her close Kinoha and Bardock blinked at one another. Strong arms of her husband supported Stellari, granting her what he could of his warmth. "I can't believe it," she whispered.

"And now, we must draw our plans and settle other matters," Vegeta said, raising his hand for silence.

"Vegeta, what about Trunks and…" Bulma asked.

"A good question, Bulma," Vegeta glanced at her, giving her hand a squeeze. Bulma trembled in mingled fear and anticipation at the prideful gleam in her husband's teal eyes. She took Trunks from his father, holding him tightly. To see the prostrated warriors choked her in ways she could hardly imagine, and she sensed the exhilaration through the shared bond. Vegeta was riding high, and there was much she would have to explain to her friends.

"What now?" Stellari whispered to Raditz.

"You will see. The Prince is about to hold his council of war, and you will be asked to come," Raditz said. "After we introduce Father to Kakkarot, and our family."

"But what will the others think?" Stellari asked. Raditz mouth opened, and for once he had no answer to her question.

* * *


	57. Bardock finally meets Goku

**Royal Namekian Blues** **_Bardock's Reunion with Goku_**

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Manga or the Anime Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama does. I make no money from writing this story and my character Dr. Stellari, Fermi and Bohr mean no harm to the series. Many thanks to Butterfly V for her suggestions in this story. My thanks also to Project Shadow, and everyone else who has reviewed; you know who you are. I am very grateful!_

* * *

Raditz gritted his teeth, glaring at his hand. The blasted thing betrayed him when he needed it the most. How was it he could generate any manner of ki ball but not the precious plastic that could stop the android's power attacks, or short circuit their neutrino power relays? 

"Grrr," he mumbled, then drew in harsh breaths to steady himself. Today he was going to do it, come what may. Slowly he reached deep, then spread his legs wide and arranged his fists as Goku had shown him. Red fire burst from the pit of his soul as he shouted, "KAO KEN!"

The crimson flames licked around his armored body. Coursing with the power boost, Raditz then pushed harder. All the rage and frustration were channeled into white hot fury, then added to it was the sum total of hatred of Freiza and all that had destroyed the Saiyan race's true potential. Resentment for years in hell coupled with any other dark emotions soon compressed into a fine point. Like a star it exploded into life and flooded him with its radiant being. "YEAAAAAHHHH!" he shouted. Around him the room vibrated, tiles rattling and the entire structure vibrating as dust spiraled around his boots, funneling upwards in the cyclone of rising energy. Hissing surges accompanied the sudden push, and Raditz felt himself grow in size and strength.

"I can go Super Saiyan, but I can't generate a measly plastic," he mumbled. Power levels flickered easily at one million steady. To even imagine going three orders of magnitude up in power without transforming blew his mind. What would happen if he went Great Ape while Super Saiyan?

Now he had the same power barrier. Easily he thought of the molecular structures of the hard plastics she forged. Harshly he gritted, "Onyx SHARD!" In his fingers formed a handful of the razor sharp quills Stellari generated. Throwing his hand forward Raditz hurled the spikes at the far wall. They easily embedded themselves with pinpoint accuracy.

"HYAAAY!" he shouted, hurling a ki blast at one of the robots. It zinged back and forth from one bot to the next. Then the ki ball zinged back towards him.

"PERSPEX!" Raditz shouted, raising his left hand to form a gold ki shield. It solidified into a hard clear barrier, which the missile glanced harmlessly off.

"YES!" he laughed. "I've DONE it! YES!"

"Done WHAT?" asked a voice. Raditz spun around to see Bardock standing there with pure shock in his dark eyes.

"Father?" Raditz blinked, seeing his parent stepping into the 100 times gravity training room. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I can't believe it… you… you're the Legendary too?" Bardock blinked at his son. Raditz barked to the computer and the gravity shot back to 1 standard Vegetasei. Bardock trod nervously up to see Raditz standing as casually as day with a long cascade of gold down his back. Only the top points stood up while the rest were too heavy to do so.

"I thought the Prince told you. Kakkarot and I have achieved it. Didn't you see for yourself in your visions of the future, Father?" asked Raditz.

"Yes, but you… I had no clue. Damn it. I have underestimated you," grumbled Bardock.

"You have, but I don't care any more," Raditz snorted. "As if that standard mattered. Kakkarot has been training me to break through."

"So… Kakkarot's been doing some training eh? I see he's taught you some manners," said Bardock with a chuckle. Raditz dropped the Super Saiyan mode, and strode over to look his father in the eye.

"So, what do you think of Capsule corps?" he asked him.

"Well it's pretty much like any other city on this planet," Bardock shrugged. "They all look the same."

"Where is Mother?"

"She's with Stellari. Meeting your brats," said Bardock. "I wanted to talk to you first though. See what you've learned. I guess I wasn't prepared to see you like this."

"You too will learn how to sense ki without a scouter," said Raditz.

"I already know that," Bardock snickered, folding his arms across his chest with pride. "Prince Vegeta taught us that shortly after we landed."

"No sign of the androids?"

"Prince Vegeta's mate the Princess Bulma says that there's been sightings of that android named 17, and the one called 13."

"13? But the Namekian and I disposed of him!" Raditz blinked.

"Apparently you didn't," said Bardock with a toss of his head. "He's gotten stronger. And he's joined forces with 17. Didn't you see the television?"

"I've been TRAINING, father."

"I've just been learning the customs of this crazy planet. There's something about a tournament. That lunatic 17's holding a tournament called the Android Games. He wants to prove he's the strongest on earth!"

"What?" Raditz blinked.

"I was saying the same thing," Bardock shrugged. "That's why the Prince sent me to tell you. He wants you and all the other Saiyans to meet him back at the Lodge. Mother's going to stay and protect Stellari and the kids. I had hoped to meet Kakkarot, but I guess it's going to have to wait."

"No it isn't, Father," said Raditz quietly. "He's nearby."

"Huh… what the… where the hell is that energy coming from?" Bardock gasped. Raditz opened the door, and grabbed his father's arm. He dragged him out to the lawn where two figures dropped in for a landing.

"I can't believe it…" Bardock gasped, blinking in the sunlight.

"Raditz, there you are!" Goku shouted.

"Uncle Raditz, we're done in the Time chamber… and Vegeta's going to be able to go in if… Who's that?" gasped Gohan.

"Kakkarot…" stammered Bardock, pressing a hand to his head.

"Wait a minute… I didn't expect… wait… so Dende WAS right… some Saiyans DID come to earth while Gohan and I were training!" gasped Goku.

"Kakkarot is that really you…" Bardock stammered.

"Hey mister, you okay? You look almost exactly like my Daddy!" Gohan said, rushing forwards to help catch a shaky Bardock. He leaned heavily on Raditz arm, his knees giving out.

"Hey… easy now!" Goku shouted, rushing forwards. His hands caught Bardock's gauntleted ones, holding him steady as Gohan stood next to him. Gold hair shimmered along with the blue eyes.

"Brother why are you still Super Saiyan? He might not recognize you!" said Raditz.

"You… you look just like Daddy… are you… him?" Gohan asked, looking up at Bardock. His long hair had been chopped neatly off, standing up in a spiky parody of his father's super Saiyan do. What would Chichi say to this modification?

"Bardock… it's me, Son Goku. Really," said Goku. "Here, let me change back."

"But Dad you said we'd be more powerful if we stay super Saiyans," said Gohan.

"Just a little while won't hurt," Goku said. "Please Gohan?"

"All right Dad," nodded Gohan. Instantly the glowing radiance faded to black, and Bardock breathed deep breaths, looking into a friendly face with gently rounded eyes peering at him in welcome.

"Maybe you could use something to eat… I could transport us all to…" Goku started.

"No you won't! You know what happened the LAST time you did that, Brother!" Raditz scolded him.

"Someone PLEASE tell me what the HELL is going on!" Bardock growled, pushing them away. "You're really Kakkarot! Why weren't you there to meet us before?"

"We were training in the Hyperbolic time chamber! Sorry to miss you. So you're really here… wow…" Goku blinked with a slow smile on his face. "It's so great to finally meet you in person."

"You… and Raditz both… and he… he all changed…" Bardock stammered.

"Mr. Bardock, it's true. Maybe we should go in and sit down and explain some things, Dad. He's having culture shock," said Gohan smartly.

"C'mon, let's chat a bit," said Goku.

"But the Prince…" Bardock stammered out.

"Raditz, you take Gohan and tell Vegeta that I'm coming too," said Goku kindly. "I want to talk to Bardock."

"All right, Brother. Father I shall see you later. Gohan?"

"Later Daddy," Gohan said, following Raditz as they entered into Capsule.

Goku grabbed Bardock's shoulder, and suddenly whipped him into the Capsule kitchen. Bardock groaned, holding his stomach as his son helped him sit down in one of the kitchen chairs of the Brief's main family complex. "Oh my, visitors? Can I get you some coffee, Mr. Son?"

"Black, and some of those great sandwiches please!" Goku asked cheerfully. Bardock reeled in disbelief to see his mirror image so happy and bubbly. It seemed almost horrid and at the same time relieving to know his visions had come to pass. Soon Bardock had a dozen sandwiches in him, and plenty of Panchi Brief's coffee to bring him round.

"Kakkarot, I can hardly belief I'm looking at you, son," Bardock said quietly, holding his cup between his hands.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what to call you, I mean my parent was Grandpa Gohan… I had no idea I had parents… well Saiyan parents. Till Raditz told me about you, and his mom."

"You are my son, there's no denying," Bardock chuckled ironically. He shook his head, knocking back a sip of joe. "Man, wait till Torah, Fasha, and the others see you."

"I wanted a few minutes to talk to you alone. Get to know you," Goku said softly.

"Family bonding? I'm afraid I'm not much for warm fuzzy greetings, like you humans are," said Bardock with a grunt. "Still…"

"I'm not expecting a big hug or anything," Goku said softly. He stood up and bowed politely, then offered his hand for Bardock to shake. Bardock did so, carefully feeling his son's strong grip. Looking at Goku's fingers he saw calluses and healed wounds.

"You've got the hands of a warrior, all right," said Bardock appreciatively. "Your mother will be pleased to see you. She's meeting your mate now. I've heard much about this woman Chichi. She sounds like a Saiyan almost."

"Well Chichi can be… intense sometimes. She's very protective of Gohan. Doesn't let me train him," said Goku quietly.

"Mmm, I suppose someone's going to have to CHAT with her," said Bardock with a grunt, and raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck instinctively as he rolled his eyes. "Kinoha your mother was VERY protective of Raditz. It drove me NUTS."

"Ah… I see…" said Goku nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with a silly grin. Both of them looked at each other in pure shock to see the same habit. Except Bardock didn't have that nervous grin.

"Damn, I guess it's not all nurture," said Bardock with a laugh. His voice was deep, rich, and resonant, rather then higher pitched like Goku's. Yet it had the same tonal quality overall.

"Well, Gohan's REALLY smart. Chichi's overly worried about him getting an education," said Goku.

"Takes after his grandmother then," said Bardock. "She's the one who was a weapons expert."

"I heard you were some kinda smart guy," said Goku.

"Who me? Who told you THAT?" Bardock snorted, popping another roast beef sandwich into his mouth.

Goku was happy to see his father shared his huge appetite.

"Well, Raditz did…"

"The bum actually said something nice about me. Must be getting soft," Bardock joked.

"He calls me idiot all the time, if it makes any difference," Goku shrugged. "I'm not STUPID, you know."

"You're smart enough to defeat Freiza," said Bardock, shaking his hand. "And to think it was my son who did it. I'm damn proud, if not jealous. I've had the chance to watch you Goku, from Hell. And I had to admit I like what I see."

"I wish you could be in Otherworld, with King Kai," said Goku softly. "You could train hard and we could have a match!"

"Hmm, I'd like that. But first how the hell did you get Raditz to become Super Saiyan? I thought only you and the Prince could do that!"

"Gohan can. So can Trunks. I'm not sure if Nappa can, and Piccolo's pretty strong, almost a Super Namek," said Goku.

"A Namekian huh? No wonder you guys are so powerful. Those Namekian warriors have some pretty formidable skills of their own," said Bardock.

"So… what do I call you, Father… or Dad?" Goku asked quietly, looking at Bardock. "If you don't mind, Dad… I really don't like being called Kakka whatever. I really prefer Son Goku?"

"Dad's not a word I'm familiar with," said Bardock with an awkward chuckle. "We don't have a work for that in Saiyan. I prefer Father if it's all the same to you, Kak… I mean Goku."

"Fair enough," said Goku.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Bulma laughed.

"Hey Bulma… you must have met him!" said Goku.

"Son that's the Princess! Show her some…"

"I don't care. Goku and I have been friends forever," said Bulma with a dismissive wave of her hand. She walked over and accepted the brotherly hug he gave her.

"I'm glad you're okay. Where's Vegeta?"

"I see I'm finally hiding my ki from you, clown," said Vegeta with a smirk, appearing near Bulma.

"Hey that's pretty good! Way to go!" Goku cheered him. Vegeta simply rolled his eyes, as Bardock got on one knee.

"Sire forgive his lack of…" Bardock started.

"Don't even start with me," Vegeta growled at him. "I've been waiting for you, Bardock, but seeing as Kakkarot is here too, perhaps he'd deign to join the rest of us Saiyans in my chat?"

"Sure Vegeta. By the way, can you tell me what's up? You really had a whole bunch of Saiyans land on earth? What are they here for?" Goku asked, his brows narrowing over his now slanted eyes. Bardock noted the transformation from jovial to business in two seconds.

"Find out for yourself, Kakkarot," said Vegeta with a sweep of his gloved hand. "You can use your trick to transport us all there."

"Sure, I need to get to the bottom of this," Goku said. "Grab onto me."

* * *

Vegeta distastefully grabbed Goku's forearm then Bulma's hand. Bardock shakily grabbed Goku's shoulder, and all four were instantly swept away to the greatest concentration of mental Energy that Goku could detect. To his surprise Goku suddenly stood in the middle of a large domed area with several armored Saiyans blinking at him in shock. Judging by the rocky walls Vegeta must be holding the council in a structure of stone hollowed out from a cave. He could smell the fresh ozone of ki blasts. The odors of multiple organic paint wafted into Goku's nose. Around the domed walls were painted friezes of Saiyans hunting, fighting, and changing to great Ape form under the full moon. Behind Vegeta hung a tapestry with four giant apes in either corner, and what appeared to be an enormous river with many tributaries and writings on them. 

"What's that?" Goku whispered to Vegeta.

"The royal family tree you fool," Vegeta said. To Goku's shock he saw the Vegetasei insignia directly stitched above the tree. Each name had a different great ape beside it, while any female names were denoted with a simple Saiyan figure. Typical male society. Slight variations in the council painting around the dome indicated the subtle different cultures of some of the warriors sitting there. Goku assumed that all Saiyan culture was uniform, but by the various armor styles even within Bardock's team he realized it was like assuming everyone on Earth lived as they did in his village.

"Holy drek… is that…" Torah gasped, wanting to stand up from the circular benches curling around the assembly hall. The tapestry had what appeared to be a carved throne directly under it, and a large table raised on a dais with smaller chairs nearby. Trunks sat on one of the smaller chairs, and the other to the left appeared to be a crib where a small baby Trunks was slumbering watched over by Bliss to the immediate side. Nappa stood beside the adult Trunks, taking the position of a bodyguard. The semicircular benches were only half filled with the various Saiyan warriors there, but he saw strangers sitting among them too.

"Damn not him," Turles grunted, standing up from one of the front benches and whirling around.

Vegeta strode up taking Bulma's hand, and led her to sit in the slightly smaller throne next to his. Whoever had made the thing had carved wood and set it into two limestone great apes for the armrests, and the backpiece was absent like a roman style throne so the tapestry acted like a backrest instead.

"You… you're here too?" Goku growled as he saw Turles standing near the front.

"Easy, Kakkarot, he's under MY authority," Vegeta growled at Goku. "I thank you NOT to blow him to smithereens. That's MY privilege if he steps out of line!"

"I don't know about this," Goku shook his head, staring at all the warriors regarding him like he was a freak. While they were comfortable with his Saiyan appearance, he couldn't understand WHY they were so… freaked.

"Goku, why don't you sit down here in the front?" asked Bulma, indicating some space near Turles and a few others.

"Maybe I should sit with him," Goku said quietly, noticing Vegeta's harsh stare. Bardock nodded, and led Goku to sit down with the rest of his team. He was the only one dressed in earth clothes in the whole chamber. Even Bulma wore her ceremonial armor as Vegeta stood to address the whole group. There were at least eight Saiyans there besides him and Vegeta. Even Nappa had strode in, sitting closer to the front of the assembly with his daughter Bliss. Next to her sat Trunks, wearing Saiyan armor like Vegeta's.

"I'm sure you've all heard about the latest. This tin can… android 17 has thrown down the gauntlet," said Vegeta.

"Wait, you mean 17's come out of hiding?" Goku blinked. "A lot can happen in a year…"

"Goku, shh!" Bulma hissed.

"Sorry, sheesh," Goku glared, pouting.

"Dad doesn't know," said Gohan, striding in the room wearing his outfit given to him by Piccolo. Along with him strode Piccolo himself, glancing at all the Saiyans warily, followed by Stellari, and then Kinoha. Each of them sat around Goku with a stern face on Vegeta.

"A Namekian," whispered the Saiyans.

"Got a problem with that?" Piccolo grunted.

"Hmm, so you're here too? Where's Baldie and the others?"

"Elsewhere. I'd like to know what this little powwow entails," Piccolo said quietly. He stood in the back of the hall, leaning against the wall.

"You can sit with Kakkarot's brat, if you wish. Or stand. I don't care which. Just don't interrupt again," Vegeta grunted. "Amongst the Saiyans I am the…"

"He knows, Vegeta, please," Bulma whispered.

"So what will you do, Prince Vegeta?" Piccolo grunted. "Now that you've got your Saiyan squad, are you still going to defeat the Androids, or do you have designs on Earth?"

"This little planet is not my concern," Vegeta said quietly. "Except that I will not tolerate it being taken over by those tin cans. Since 17 has challenged us to games we will play his game and face him as equals."

"It's in ten days," said Piccolo. "He said we have that much time to show our pathetic human hides there."

"Does he know we're here?" asked Nappa.

"I'm sure it's a given," Vegeta laughed. "And we will enjoy seeing these androids try to take us on. But all of us will crush them."

"So easily?" Piccolo asked. "So far, the only Super Saiyans among you are yourself, Goku, Gohan, and Raditz… and Trunks."

"Perhaps, but all will be needed for the fight ahead," Vegeta said. "Tell us what you know Bliss."

"As you know I was captured by 17 and held against my will. He was this close to turning me into one of them. Then the Saiyans arrived and rescued me. They manage to destroy the lab where we were, but 17 escaped. And it seems that 13 is alive."

"Well that gives us someone else to fight. Is he stronger?" asked Goku.

"Much stronger. And he appeared on a broadcast with 17," said Vegeta.

"Just this morning on the news too. They've built a ring and everything. To hold the Android games," said Bulma with a hard swallow. "Apparently they've captured that famous wrestler Mr. Satan… who wanted to challenge him."

"Oh boy," Goku swallowed "I don't know if he's smart or what."

"That means they'll all be in one place, and we can show our Saiyan supremacy," Vegeta grinned. "Out in the open and in honorable combat."

"OR so we hope," said Trunks.

"And since we have the time, I will retreat to train with Trunks tomorrow. The rest of you will train in the gravity chambers and keep watch that the tin cans keep up their end of the deal," said Vegeta sharply. "And where are those others Z warriors, Namek?"

"Tracking down Tien and Yamcha," said Piccolo. "Need I remind you of…"

"I've been trying to work on a way we can free them, don't you worry," Bulma said. "And I have help."

"She does," Bardock said quietly. Piccolo blinked at the Goku look alike sitting there.

"Turles will take the training of the others in one of the gravity ships. Nappa will supervise the others, won't you? And Kinoha will help your mate Kakkarot in protecting the Saiyan youths, will she not?"

"With all due respect sire, I think I can work on helping the…" Kinoha started, but then shut her mouth as Bardock glared at her. Goku glanced at his 'family group' sitting a row in front of the other members of Bardock's team.

"Your brat is welcome to fight with us. What will it be Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked. "Will you get in the way, or will you stand with the Saiyans?"

"It depends on what you're going to do after this, Vegeta," Goku said quietly.

"You and I will settle that after the Androids are defeated. You and I will battle to decide that. But for now, Earth is our base of operations. I have no desire to destroy it, fool. In fact, it will be most useful as a second homeland," said Vegeta.

"You mean you're going to bring the Saiyans HERE?" asked Gohan.

"No, child. This planet is too puny to protect itself without our aid. Something about it allows my people to achieve the Legendary. It can be a valuable secret in the Galaxy. And as many will try and seek it out, the Saiyan Race must protect it at all costs," said Vegeta.

"We've already found a new home world," said Turles.

"You… I should have KNOWN you'd be here... you…" Gohan snapped. "You MONSTER!"

"How little opinion he has of me. Careful young one," said Turles smoothly.

"Enough! Leave him alone, you sod!" Bardock snapped at him. "Get to your point!"

"As I was saying, we've found a new home world. The purpose of Earth is not for settling, but for training," said Turles. "But it is ultimately in the Prince's hands."

"And will those hands destroy or create? Because if they are out to destroy, you know what I'll do," Goku said quietly, standing up.

"Indeed. But I plan to destroy this upstart 17, with or without you, clown. And if you are not with us… you are against us," Vegeta said.

"It doesn't have to be like that!" said Goku.

"Might I suggest you two settle it when you fight, AFTER the androids are beaten?" Bardock coughed. "Your majesty?"

"Quite," Vegeta nodded. "Now, here's what we will do. If you don't have the stomach, Kakkarot, you may leave. But stay OUT Of my way or else."

"Listen to what he has to say, Goku," Bardock hissed, grabbing Goku's wrist. "Please."

"I'll watch," Goku said, sitting down as Bardock tugged him to sit next to him. Luckily his father's sense and cool head had prevailed. With pride, Kinoha looked at her strong second son, anxious to speak to him.


	58. Tension relieved with lime

**Royal Namekian Blues Tension Relieved**

By StarbearerTM aka Trynia Merin

_Note, this contains lime. And Bulma Vegeta honestly! My thanks to all my readers new and old! __I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I'm only borrowing Akira Toriyama's characters for a while, they belong to Toei Animation Co. Ltd. I do own Stellari, Fermi and Bohr and the idea for this fanfiction. I don't get paid for this.

* * *

_

_"Listen to what he has to say, Goku," Bardock hissed, grabbing Goku's wrist. "Please."_

_"I'll watch," Goku said, sitting down as Bardock tugged him to sit next to him. Luckily his father's sense and cool head had prevailed. With pride, Kinoha looked at her strong second son, anxious to speak to him._

"Vegeta, Bardock's right. I'm getting confused here," Bulma urged, nudging him with a hand.

Vegeta caught up with his mate finally, grasping both upper arms in his large hands. He spun his head around to glance down at her over his shoulder. Bulma blinked up into his dark eyes filled with concern. Vegeta let go of one arm so he could brush way her tears with one gloved index finger. Gruffly he said, "Woman, what's wrong?"

"Can't you tell?" she asked.

"You are needed too, Bulma," Vegeta answered. "Do you doubt me? You are the Princess of all Saiyans."

She blushed at his frank admission and then exhaled, "I think what Goku wonders is what will happen if we do win? Will you stay on earth or go? That's a valid question."

"She's right," said Goku. "Vegeta, where will the Saiyans live? Here on earth or on this other world? Or will you leave?"

"I cannot say Woman, till we've fought the battle ahead," Vegeta answered. "And Kakkarot, seeing as you are so loyal to this world, it would seem you'd insist we should stay."

"Earth isn't so bad a planet is it? Bulma loves it here. Do you HAVE to leave?" Goku asked quietly.

"But what about the Saiyans living here? This world has limited resources," Piccolo suddenly said. "Already it's straining under the weight of its population. Saiyans having their own world would make more sense."

"I hadn't thought of that," Goku said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Vegeta, if you DO stay here, what will we do in this 'new world' of yours after the Androids, eh?"

"Things are moving very fast," Bardock nodded. "And although this planet is pleasant, it's small compared to what we Saiyans are used to. There are ten thousand others on the world we've chosen and MUCH more room to move."

"They are, indeed. But I'm not without some strategy for that even," said Vegeta. He reached up and pulled the scouter off her ear. Bulma sighed deeply, glaring at her husband. He tucked her blue hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek.

"Vegeta I want to trust you, but I'm so scared that after the Androids are defeated you'll go out and conquer the universe or something!" Bulma said candidly.

"You fear my ambitions equal that of Frieza?" Vegeta asked soberly.

"Uh… to tell the truth, yes," Goku said, voicing all their concerns."

"How little you know me you idiots. I do not intend of having my reach exceed my grasp. The survival of the Saiyan race to me is paramount. The fact that the humans are involved is a side benefit. But it will attract attention. And it is my home world and my place to protect."

"EXCUSE me?" Piccolo grunted. "Care to EXPLAIN that?"

Before Bulma could splutter protest Vegeta stopped her with a soft pressure of the same hand on her lips. "Let me finish. When I say mine, I don't exclude ownership of the humans here. Only that they need protection from the rest of the universe. They have the great potential but they have no one to guide them from their own folly. The Saiyans can exist with the Human here, and on the world they've chosen. But only if we protect them from themselves as well as from the others that would conquer here."

"That sounds very arrogant," Piccolo grunted, striding up. "Protect us from ourselves? I'm capable of protecting this world. And so is Goku, and the other Earth's Special Forces. We don't need to be lorded over by you or anyone else!"

"I meant that this planet spawns fools that would try to destroy this world. I have no intention of letting anyone do that. Because this small rock has some value. It is all that I can protect for our son. I will NOT let the Saiyan race die along with the human race. And although some Saiyans have been wished back, we are nowhere near strong enough without… breeding stock. Eventually the unmated males loyal to me will seek companionship should they come. And humans are few of the only compatible races. Instead of fearing offspring being stronger, I will use this to my advantage."

"Vegeta… you're scaring me," Bulma admitted.

"Vegeta, that sounds noble and good, but it's kinda confusing the way you're putting it," Goku scratched his head.

"Don't you trust that I have this world's interests in mind? I am a Prince, born and bred to rule. This world needs a protector, and I shall be that!"

"We can ALL protect the planet, Vegeta. That's what Piccolo's trying to say!" Goku said frustrated.

"True, but there is only one number one Saiyan. And I will prove that when I defeat you, Kakkarot."

"Dad, this is nuts!" Gohan suddenly said.

"With all due respect Sire, might I suggest a solution?" Bardock asked, standing up.

"Speak," Vegeta glared at him.

"It seems to me this is all a matter to be solved AFTER the androids. And in the tradition of the Vegetasei right of satisfaction, when one challenges another, the warriors spar and duke out for their rank. The winner remains, and the loser agrees to whatever fate meted out by the winner," said Bardock.

"So you mean Vegeta and I will have a fight to prove who has t he right to protect earth?" asked Goku. "Like a tournament? But I can't see why we can't ALL protect the earth!"

"This sounds like a good solution," Piccolo said. "If we all survive this that is."

"Wait, Piccolo, this is important. Vegeta always wants to prove himself, why not?" Goku asked. "Okay Vegeta, you'll have your match AFTER the androids are defeated. So what are your terms, Vegeta?"

"Clearly this. If in the off chance he should defeat me, I shall leave the world in his hands as its protector. But that will not happen," said Vegeta.

"And if you don't, then you'll leave?" Bulma asked. "This planet is my home! I can't believe…"

"We will speak of this later, when the androids have been defeated," Vegeta said quietly.

"Done," said Goku. "I accept your challenge, Vegeta."

"Are you NUTS, Goku?" Bulma burst out.

"Might I suggest we break for lunch?" Nappa diplomatically asked. "Sire?"

"Fine," said Vegeta with a grunt. Everyone exited the meeting space, speaking in hushed tones as Piccolo and Goku exchanged meaningful glances. Piccolo shook his head and sighed.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. And I'm sure it won't matter," Goku said as he walked past his friend and ally.

"If we don't survive it won't matter anyway, and this discussion's pointless," Piccolo grunted.

"I hate this," Stellari murmured, rushing out of the hut before Kinoha and Bardock could stop her.

"Wait," said Kinoha.

"I'll go after her, Mother. You can use this chance to speak to Kakkarot... Son Goku," said Raditz. He indicated where Goku was standing with Piccolo and Gohan.

"Come on, let's not waste this chance," said Bardock, taking his wife's hand. He led her over to Goku, who turned with a slight look of confusion on his face.

"Excuse me, but it's high time you and your mother talked," said Bardock.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Goku blinked. "Wow, you look just like Raditz, I mean Raditz looks a lot like you… but without all the curves!"

"Son Goku's what you call yourself? I have to admit I'm pleasantly surprised," Kinoha laughed as she strode up and gave him a huge bear hug. Goku spluttered as she raised him off the ground with her strength.

"Ack… whoa…"

"Is this not how they greet one another on this world?" she asked with a chuckle, setting him down.

"Well, uh yeah… did Raditz tell you that?" asked Goku, blushing slightly.

* * *

Raditz caught up with his mate finally, grasping both upper arms in his large hands. He spun her around so she faced him. Stellari blinked up into his dark eyes filled with concern. Raditz let go of one arm so he could brush way her tears with one large index finger. Gruffly he said, "Stellari, what's wrong?"

"Can't you tell?" she asked.

"You regret the dissidence between my brother and the Prince?" Raditz asked. He guided her to sit down next to him on the ground under one of the trees planted for cosmetic shade.

"Hearing you of all people say that is ironic," Stellari laughed harshly, grabbing blades of grass and twisting them in her fingers. Drawing up her legs she folded them to one side and half reclined, bracing her body up with one red wristband covered hand. Unlike Raditz solid gauntlets they were a firm material, but not restrictive.

"I know isn't it?" Raditz chuckled. He reached up and pulled the scouter off his left ear, shaking his hair free of the position. Neatly the lens folded against the earpiece so he could attach it to the side of one large boot. Stellari's left armband was visible, but the legband under the other side was barely visible through the long black pants tucked into her boot tops.

"Raditz, will you stay or go?" she asked.

"I… what do you mean?"

"Oh come on Raditz, will you insist on leaving Earth or going with the Saiyans if Vegeta decides to leave?"

"Well… it would depend on what you thought, love. Would you accept life in a Saiyan culture, or would you wish to remain here? Because even if the Prince does leave, he would insist that some of us stay behind. And I would elect to remain with Kakkarot on Earth…" said Raditz. "If you wished it."

"I'm not saying I mind leaving earth, I just… the thought of living on another planet, it's just… strange," she whispered.

"But through it all, we will be together, Stellari, as I promised," Raditz answered her.

"But what surprises me most is that you'd want to stay with Goku's family here. You've finally realized that it isn't Cain and able, it's Jacob and Esau. Both brothers reconciled. The one who cheated the other of his father's blessing was tested harshly indeed. They both remained," she said softly, cupping his cheek. Raditz caught her wrist and kissed the inside palm. She scooted closer to him, and he leaned forwards to brush her lips with an all too human kiss. Catching the back of her neck, he held her face to his, then pulled her body towards his.

Stellari yelped as he tugged her down, then rolled her under his armor-weighted body. Fortunately he held most of his weight off with one gauntleted hand. Trying to touch her bare flesh was hard because only her shoulders and chest were available. Raditz contented himself with nibbling on her neck. She tickled along his bare arms and legs that were tangled in hers. Long black hair tumbled over her face, hiding her view of the world around them as Raditz kissed her hard.

He unfastened the green straps that held her breastplate on. Then he gently tugged it up and off leaving her in the flexible suit that covered her from the waist down. Stellari covered her chest with a gasp, but then saw Raditz smirk. With her help tugging he removed his own armored breastplate so he was only wearing the sleeveless top and briefs of his armor. Carefully he tugged down the suit to expose her underpants. In a clean bed of moss he gently pressed her down with one arm around her back. Then seeing her wince he instead sat up and guided her to sit in his lap instead.

"I forgot you humans don't heal as quickly as we Saiyans," Raditz apologized, nibbling on her neck. Stellari pulled up her suit a bit and straddled him.

"We can't do this here," she whispered. "What if the Prince needs us?"

"Damn it," Raditz grumbled. "But there is another thing we CAN do."

"Being?" she asked, helping him put his armor on again.

"You know that we can train ourselves by sheer force of mental projection," he said.

"Gohan once told me that he and Krillen 'spirit fought' on the way to Namek," she said.

"That's it!" Raditz nodded, helping her to fasten the green straps of her breastplate again. Still neither of them put the scouters on yet.

"I am amazed mere humans can…"

"Watch it buster, Krillen's the strongest human on earth. He could clean your clock if he wasn't afraid of me," she warned him.

"Apologies," Raditz grumbled. "You were saying…"

"Gohan told me much about his trip with Krillen and Bulma to find the Dragon Balls on Namek. The only way for him to train in a limited space was the 'spirit fighting'. I assume you're talking about much the same thing? Strangely enough…"

"You learned to fight that way in the Red Ribbon army. Mental programming to make up for years of not having proper physical training," he said softly.

"Well I WAS conditioned, as the treatments happened. But Raditz, why am I so much stronger? I mean the genetic engineering done on me and the other red ribbon soldiers simply enhanced our human limitations to the upper levels and beyond. To duplicate in mere months what would take a lifetime of martial arts training to achieve," she said.

"You always were tougher then the average human. As tough as a young Saiyan, before training. But you HAVE been drinking my blood, and you HAVE given birth to two Saiyan whelps. The hormones are still very prevalent in your human body. Kakkarot's mate has the same thing happening to her. But unlike you and she, the Princess body didn't have the same effect," he said.

"Why not?"

"Hard to tell. From what I know of half bloods, the 'lower' the class that mates outside their bloodline, the more adapted his mate becomes. I'm not sure why," he said. "But it COULD explain why Kakkarot's brat was so powerful."

"It makes no sense," she shook her head.

"Father would better understand it," Raditz shook his head in frustration. "But enough of that. Close your eyes and let us join together."

"What if someone attacks?"

"My Saiyan senses will spot them," he whispered, sitting down opposite her. Both of their fingers intertwined and Raditz breathed in and out. Instinctively Stellari's breathing slowed till it was the same rate as his. Simultaneously their heartbeats synched to the exact same rate, Raditz speeding up to match hers slowing. Ki crackled between them, invisible to the human eye, but tangible in small waves in the air.

* * *

Nearby Vegeta smelled something that made his nose twitch. He had moved off with Bulma close behind him. She had grabbed his arm with a white-gloved hand of her own, and he turned with frustration on his face. Somehow he wanted to find Raditz and Bardock to talk to them sternly about interrupting his meeting, but Bulma's beeping scouter caught the traces of them before he could reach where they sat in the forest.

"Let them have time alone!" Bulma whispered.

"How would you know WHAT they were doing without ME to sense their ki?" Vegeta blinked at her.

"Well judging how you and I are when we sneak off… and this scouter is detecting a rise in ki," she trailed off as Vegeta glared at her with a faint hint of pink on his tan cheeks.

"Shut up, Bulma," he grumbled.

"Make me," she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. Vegeta growled through clenched teeth and grabbed her shoulders, slamming her against a tree. However she knew from the lascivious gleam in his eyes it was mere playing.

"Stupid idiot," he answered then cut off her next reply with his own lips attaching to hers. Bulma instinctively lifted her arms to lock his body to hers in a death grip. She tangled gloved hands in his hair, then frowned through the kiss because none of their flesh could touch thorough the hard Saiyan armor.

"This is one hell of a place for this," she panted.

"It was YOUR idea, woman," he panted, nipping at her earlobe as he suckled at it. Suddenly the shell of her ear was a fascinating curve for his tongue to explore. This part of human making out resembled the Saiyan one for the ears were quite sensitive. So intensely did he press her to the tree that Bulma pushed back a bit.

Vegeta grabbed one shapely leg and hitched it around his hip, so he could press his groin to hers. Thankfully the soft cloth of their suits made it possible to do so. Unlike the hard armored panels of third class or second armor the elite vests only covered the torso. Bulma retaliated with sharp little nibbles along the collar of his shirt, morning the fact it came almost to beneath his chin. Only their faces and heads were exposed, except her arms were bare. He reached up and pulled off her scouter, tossing it lazily down so he could nibble that ear as well. Meanwhile his gloved hands were busy sliding between her pants and bare skin underneath.

"Why am I so aroused?" she gasped.

"Shut up and go with it," he scolded, then silenced her again with another kiss. This one was more animalistic and forceful. Bulma giggled internally because she knew one of the reasons he had trained her to fight was to strengthen her for their coupling. The higher he could boost her power level the more they could mate in the Saiyan way.

"Mmm," Bulma moaned, enjoying the slip of his tongue over her palate. Then she became aware that Vegeta had slid her pants down a bit, and moved her one leg down. She yelped and broke the kiss, wondering what he was doing.

"Shh," he silenced her, with a finger on her lips. Bulma dared not move hot pulsing air against her now bared skin as Vegeta got on one knee paralyzing her. Down to her knees he pulled her leggings, breathing teasingly as he tugged her panties down too. Then his spike of hair was the only thing visible at the level of her mid armored chest as he lifted both her legs and sat her on his shoulders.

"Mmmm," she gasped, writhing at the feel of him down there on her. As much as she ached to return the favor, she bit back her vocal joy. Then he set her on shaky legs, straightening up.

"Your turn," he said, and she pulled his pants down to the level of his knee as well. Bulma shakily dropped to her knees, held in place by Vegeta's gloved hand. Feeling the glove on her hand along with her talented mouth was intense for Vegeta, who squeezed his eyes shut to maximize the experience. Vegeta's gloved hands clenched her shoulders, moving her at the pace he loved. She worked tenderly yet anxiously to return the pleasure he'd just given her.

"Enough," he panted, tugging her away. Bulma glanced up with disappointment. Then he transferred his grip to her armpits and effortlessly lifted her up to eye level. He gingerly stepped one leg in the circle made by her bare thighs and her rucked down pants then slid his left hand to her backside, and his right to tug her thigh up. Bulma realized what he was doing, and helped lift her legs so she could wrap her self around him.

"Awk…" she yelped, her back hitting the tree. Vegeta loved how easily yet perfectly their bodies complimented one another, as halves of a whole. Hands on her backside, Vegeta braced her back against the tree. Bulma braced her hands on his shoulders, massaging the muscles, then fixed her gaze into his bottomless one.

"Look at me, woman. Look at me," he purred, searching her eyes for the desire he loved reflected.

"I am Vegeta… I… am…" Bulma swallowed. Bitten off half screams died in her throat, mingling with Vegeta's low growling purr. Their armored chests collided with a subtle tapping, gloved hands grabbing onto whatever parts of the body they could reach. Bulma's hand migrated from his shoulder to the base of his neck, rubbing and squeezing at the line of his hair and skin. Vegeta reached up with one hand to slide up her back, and then cradled her neck so he wouldn't bash her head against the tree as their passion increased.

"Yes, Bulma, yes," he purred, glaring at her with those eyes she could forever dream of. Though flashing with anger or misty with tears they were irresistible as the angles of his face burned into her memory.

At the base of her spine she felt the tingling grow to an itch, then a full body aching only his presence could fill. Vegeta swallowed her cry with his hungry mouth pressed to hers. Waves of her bliss catapulted him to the moon as they both tingled and burned with inner fire.

Bulma could hardly breath, and he released her whimpering sob of delight so she could draw in precious oxygen. Heavily he leaned against her, bodies surging with the heat they could only quench in each other's presence.

"Admit it," Bulma murmured.

"What?" he grumbled, still enjoying the high from their lovemaking.

"You enjoyed that as much as I did?"

"Naturally when you have the best," he grunted, and she glared at him playfully.

"So what were we out here for again?" she ventured. Vegeta simply rolled his eyes, and carefully set her down on wobbly legs. He reached down to help pull her back together, and she felt a quick flash of his blue ki that evaporated all traces of their passion. He readjusted his clothes as well, and straightened his gloves while she leaned against the tree trying to catch her breath.

"Over there. We should find that third class idiot and his woman," Vegeta said. "Mating in the mind instead of in the body."

"You mean we did THAT because of them?" Bulma stifled a giggle. Still giddy from mind-blowing lovemaking she felt a bit like teasing him.

* * *

_Stellari blinked around her at the dark clouded plane. Raditz stood opposite her, and she was stunned to see she did not have to hunt him for a change. Glancing up at him in confusion she saw his telltale Saiyan smirk cross his face. In his mind he seemed even more imposing and she stood opposite him wearing a slightly different armor. Still with a green breastplate but with only one shoulder strap and something twitched around her waist._

_"What the HFIL?" she blinked down to see a furry band around her waist. Gold jewelry festooned her arms and earrings bedecked her ears. Even her hair seemed fluffed because she saw a spiky shadow springing to life from beneath her boots. Bright sunlight glared down at her from above, and she squinted up into the brassy sky of that alien planet._

_"The only way to properly show you is to give you the aspect of a full blooded Saiyan female," Raditz snickered._

_"Jerk. IF this were my mind, I'd have you appear much differently. Suddenly Raditz gasped because the landscape changed to an academic campus. To his shock he glimpsed his appearance in a nearby fountain tinkling to their left. High pillared buildings faced in brick with marble columns dominated the scene. Students rushed between the buildings carrying armloads of books or backpacks. The girls wore sailor suits and the guys black uniforms._

_"High school," she said. Raditz saw his hair was long and sleek and straight. Fastened at the nape of his neck in a ponytail and slicked down over his face. He reached up to pull the glasses off his nose and grunted in shock._

_"Hello Professor Son," she joked as he regarded the tweed pants and herringbone blazer overtop a crisp white starched shirt with an open necked collar. His body was much less massive and more slender with muscle like his brother's was. He had about the same build as Yamcha, the human Z warrior, who was only an inch or so shorter then he._

_"Damn woman, what have you done?"_

_"Leveled the playing field. You're fully human," she grinned._

_"I… I…" Raditz stammered, caught off guard._

_"Teacher of Economics and History," she grinned, straightening his lapels. Leaning up, she kissed him soundly. Raditz moaned with protest as her soft lips conformed to his and her tongue slipped into his mouth._

_Rapidly the scene flashed back to Vegetasei's brassy landscape. She could tell by squinting through dark lashed eyes and the heavy feeling of weight dragging her body down. Something furry twisted around her waist, and his. Raditz memories and impressions now dominated and she felt hot in the face at the sensation of his tail darting over her bare skin. Not surprisingly she wore the same armor but looked down to see tanned skin. A quick strain of thought caused the band at her belly to twitch a bit and sway slowly back and forth._

_"Let me show you how to use that," Raditz teased, capturing her wayward limb with his own. Just the contacts of his tail against hers caused a spasm of cold and hot to shoot up her spine. Her mouth dropped open in wordless ecstasy only a shade away from agony._

_"How do I know what it would feel like never having had one?" She wondered. "Stupid question I know, since your memories and mine are flowing together. But will I cease to be me, and you… you?"_

_"We both know who we are as individuals. Has it been so bad so far?" he teased, guiding her arms around his. Stellari felt the tingling crackle of ki surrounding both of them, and Raditz slowly levitating upwards. She momentarily concentrated as well, matching her height with his so their faces were directly across from one another. In the middle of the desert they hovered, miles from any civilization. To her shock the pieces of armor festooning his body soon dropped to the sand, and she felt her own soon about to follow from the manipulations of his large fingers over the straps and bindings._

_"Nobody can see us, idiot," he chided._

_"It feels so real," she gasped. Dual sun blasted down on the levitating pair now bared to the skin. Arms wrapped around each other's bodies. Lips locked and fingers and tails probed at the sensitive spots the other knew so well on their mate. Stellari was ready for the mental joining of his body to hers, legs wrapped around his waist and ankles putting a slight pressure on his tail base. Hers clumsily wrapped around his body, then tangled at their sides like writhing snakes. Hot brassy air shot through her gasping lungs. The resulting supernova flared radiant hot in her brain._

She jolted awake sitting in her lover's lap. Both were covered in sweat under their armor, an uncomfortable sensation. Especially when she felt his tail was tightly wrapped around her right thigh with almost crushing pressure. Her fingers were hopelessly tangled in handfuls of his hair, tugging for dear life. She straddled him, her armored chest pressed tightly to his.

"Someone's coming," he gasped, and she released him quickly enough to almost tip backwards if not for his tail holding her in place.

"Where?" she panted.

"I had forgotten you couldn't sense ki without a scouter," he blinked.

* * *


	59. Z fighter's retribution

_Disclaimer: Toriyama created DBZ, and Toei Animation Co and Funimation own it. I only own Fermi, Bohr and Stellari, my fan characters. This is for entertainment only and I make no money writing this._

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_**A Z fighter's Retribution**_

* * *

Vegeta and Goku's argument had led to an uneasy truce between Z warriors and the Saiyans. Daily the Saiyans acclimated themselves to life on Earth at the hunting lodge while the others dealt with any sightings of the androids. Bardock and Kinoha spent several days getting to know their son and his Earth family, and Raditz new one as well.

On one such night, the family was getting ready for dinner. Fermi and Bohr were staying at Ox King's home on Mt. Frypan. The jovial father of Chichi had volunteered to take them in for a break from fighting, and they'd eagerly agreed. To them it was like having an instant grandfather to dote on them. Most of their family was gone since the advent of Red Ribbon. Stellari had no idea if her real family was alive or dead thanks to Dr. Gero and Commander Red.

Memories of an attack surfaced in Stellari's mind of another type. The day that Yamcha and Tien had done what seemed unspeakable. Angrily Stellari faced the reality that Yamcha's self-righteous fury might consume her and the children. As she confronted this, she paced back and forth outside the Son house. Nearby she heard the sounds of her mother in law Kinoha sparring with her two children. Finally she decided to put some distance between herself and the others to think of her own. Quickly she crouched on the ground and pushed off with one foot into the sky.

Kinoha laughed at the toddling of her grandson, holding his little hands and guiding him to walk forwards for every step she made backwards. Her fanged grin spread across her lovely face. She laughed, "That's good, very good!"

"They are young yet, Mother!" Raditz complained, looking on from where his other child Radzia clung to his thigh. She had managed to pull herself to stand next to her father with her tiny tail wrapped around his leg. His hands reached down to pick her up and hold her close to him.

"Aww don't say that, they're not too bad… considering they're just little guys," Goku said.

"Where's that daughter in law of mine?" Bardock grunted. He strode out of the Son house, his long shadow casting across the path and overtop Stellari's head and shoulders as she faced the setting son in the west.

"Better take her something warm," Chichi said, holding out a coat.

Raditz moved over holding Radzia, his daughter, while Kinoha looked up from Planck. The little guy looked a lot like Gohan, holding his grandma's shapely leg as she stood there. Bardock grabbed the coat from Chichi and strode forwards to the curve of the hill. Raditz moved to stop him, "Father, give her time alone. She likes…"

"No boy, she needs to listen to what he has to say," said Kinoha, grabbing Raditz arm and holding him back. Goku blinked curiously at her.

"I don't get it, why all the hush hush and stuff?" asked Goku.

"Now wait a minute!" Chichi spluttered.

"Saiyan tradition, boy," Kinoha said, turning to Goku. "Her battle goes on inside. I've smelled the tension and shadow of fear. He's going to have to get it out of her so she can focus on the fight ahead."

"She can't be expected to fight! Those androids will kill her!" Chichi spluttered.

"You don't know what you're talking about, girl," Kinoha barked.

"You might be Goku's birth mom, but don't talk to me like THAT in my home, sister!" Chichi snapped back, waiving her broom menacingly at kinoha. The Saiyan female bared her fangs and hissed. Chichi growled and stuck her tongue out at the Saiyan woman.

"Hmm, you're pretty tough. I like that," Kinoha said, backing off.

"That doesn't cut it with me! Flattery won't cure disrespect!" Chichi barked.

"That will stop me from beating you senseless, young pup," said Kinoha, with a gleam in her eyes.

"Name the place and time. I'm not pushover," Chichi glared back, meeting her mother in law's gaze.

"Ah, ladies please… not in front of the kids?" Goku asked, waving his hands. "I mean if you want to spar I'll be happy to take the little guys…"

"Goku at last you're being sensible. I'm going inside," Chichi humphed and strode inside, turning her back to Kinoha. The feminine Raditz clone chuckled and folded her arms. Leaning down she picked up her grandson and patted Goku's shoulder.

"You're too soft, boy," she chided him.

"I'm an earthling first, don't you forget it, ma'am," Goku leveled his gaze at her. Raditz opened his mouth to protest, still holding his daughter safely in his grasp. She twisted her tiny fingers around his mane of hair.

"Mind your manners, Brother!"

"I just wanted to remind you that's all," Goku said. "Sorry ma'am."

"You apologize way too much, Kakkarot," she said.

"I'm sorry but the name's Goku," he said with a sigh, gently moving her hand off his arm. "I'm goin' to spar. Wanna come with, Raditz?"

"He prefers his earth name, Mother," Raditz explained.

"It matters not. I shall watch over the children while you two spar," she said. "Come child…"

She took both grandchildren and trotted inside, toddling them as they wrapped their little tails around her gauntleted arms. Raditz sighed and turned to Goku. Nearby they heard Piccolo and Gohan's ki blasts accompanied by shouts and the meaty impact of fists on bodies.

"I'm sorry Raditz, but I don't know her as my Mother," Goku said quietly. "I'm just tellin' the truth."

"I expected as much," Raditz sighed. "Come, I'll spar with you. Show me what you've learned in that Time Chamber."

"Well sure you can keep up with me?" Goku grinned.

"You'll always be ahead of me, little Brother. That's destiny," said Raditz resignedly. He quickly looked back to where Bardock stood close behind his wife, their profiles highlighted in radiant blood red from the departing sun. Bands of crimson striated with blue slowly were fading against a chilly dome of quickening velvet black. Both Goku and Raditz blasted off, their white ki trails arcing behind them like comet tails. Nearby, Piccolo and Gohan nodded and then headed elsewhere to continue sparring before Chichi would shoe them inside.

As for Stellari she sank deep into thought. Whenever she glanced down at her hands encased in gauntlets lately she tended to remember those sessions in the GR chamber with Raditz. Images of the last day out flickered in her mind at just how more then human she'd become:

_Those first steps outside caused Stellari to trip over her own feet. She landed on her side, bracing herself with one hand. Raditz instantly hovered over her so he could check and see if she was all right. More stunned then anything else she blinked up at her mate reaching down with both huge hands to pull her upward against his leg._

_"Crap, you think I'd know better," said Stellari._

_"Are you okay, oh my Kami!" Bulma yelped, clutching her cellphone in her hand._

_"I'm… fine. Just my pride that's all," Stellari grunted. Raditz let Stellari lean against him and she realized that she had been walking as if still in Vegetasei normal._

_"What the hell did you do to the floor?" Bulma swallowed, seeing the small indents._

_"That was me," Stellari admitted. "I don't think training me in 10 gees was such a good idea after all Raditz."_

_"Nonsense, of course it was a good idea! You have to be able to face any menace to defend our pups after all! If something should happen… a Saiyan's woman always knows how to fight to protect her offspring…" Raditz interrupted._

_"Um, guys, excuse me, it looks like you've got a bigger problem," said Bulma, pointing to the floor._

_"I'll pay for it," Stellari said._

_"I don't mean that. I can afford it. But Stellari you're going to end up like Goku if you don't watch it!"_

_"Now I know why," she mumbled, blushing. She and Raditz both wore suits of armor; he towered over them in the menacing brown and black of his original design while Stellari sported his blue and brown spare suit, except her tights stretched all the way over her legs and halfway down her arms. _

_"That's why I had you wear the armor before we emerged, love," Raditz explained. "I took a cue from Kakkarot. He always wears those training clothes to suppress his power level, I figured why not."_

_Leaning over Raditz grabbed something out of his boot and them wrapped two weighted bands around the base of her ankles of her blue boots. On her they came right to the knee, and the wristguards to her elbows. One-size fits all didn't always mean it would fit a female QUITE like it would a male._

_"This way Mr. Raditz, Dr. Stellari," one of the hovering bots indicated._

_"Better go with them. I'll see you two soon. I've got to check in on Trunks, and your boys are still at school before going to karate school at Yamcha's dojo," said Bulma._

_"I'm going to have to withdraw them," Raditz said menacingly._

_Stellari saw the killer gleam in his eyes. Angrily he tugged Stellari by her gauntlet wrist towards the door._

"Enjoying the view of this little planet, girl?" Bardock asked.

She snapped to the present, mumbling, "Hmm what's that?"

"It's not such a bad place when you get used to it, is it?" asked Bardock.

"It's all I know, Father," she said, looking over her shoulder at him. Bardock's hair fluttered a tiny bit in the breeze, while hers blew all over her face partly covered with the green tinted scouter visor integrated with glasses.

"That could change you know. There's a whole universe out there. Why limit yourself to this place?" Bardock asked.

"I just want a home and family. Too much fighting," she said.

"Bullshit. You're a fighter. You just don't like to admit you ENJOY it," Bardock prodded her ribs.

"Father, not now," she said.

"Girl, you have no time to feel sorry for yourself. Hasn't that son of mine told you about living in the moment? That's the Saiyan way," he said.

"I've given a LOT to the Saiyan way, Father. But I'm still a human," she glared at him.

"So I've heard. But like it or not you fight. Sooner or later you admit to yourself you are what you are and stop sulking and wallowing in the pity party the better for us. Or you're no use to us on the battlefield whittering like a weakling human female."

"If you're trying to goad me into a fight, knock it off, I'm not stupid," said Stellari, only slightly turning her head to look at him.

"You're too smart. Too smart to be a real fighter. Do you have what it takes, or are we going to have to drag you along like dead weight when your kids are threatened huh?" Bardock asked gruffly.

"Shut up, old man," she snapped, too irritated for niceties.

"That was a bit more Saiyan. But positively TOO polite, just like you humans are. Can't say I see why my son thought you were anything fit to be with one of us when there's still a bunch of Saiyan females happy to have his pups," Bardock laughed deeply, pushing her shoulder hard enough she almost fell over.

"I don't give a shit. Just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to fight you."

"But I AM," Bardock snarled, shoving her from the side. Stellari yelped, leaning backward with her arms spinning almost comedically. One she righted herself then shot back as she pitched over the cliff. Bardock suddenly saw her plummet nearly a thousand feet. He shook his head, waiting and tapping his boot as he gazed down the precipice. Raditz would have his head for this but the girl needed a reality check.

He wasn't too surprised when something phased behind him, and a female elbow cracked at him from behind. His own wristguard blocked, and he whirled around to face her second block with the flat of his hand shoving her back. "HAAAH!" Bardock snarled.

The force of his thrust shot her upwards at least fifty feet in the air. Stellari crossed her arms and intercepted the blazing ball of green energy surging towards her. It was soon followed by a volley of others. "Perspex!" she shouted, generating a shield with one hand and then zipping left and right.

"RAAAAhhh!" Bardock snarled, zooming straight at her.

"Try THIS you old man," Stellari snapped, zipping away in a half arc. As he shot out after her, she doubled back and then hurled something from her right hand while maintaining her circular shield on her left arm.

"Atomic spike!" she shrilled, forming another glittering dagger and hurling it soon after the first, gleaming hisses of ki pushing it towards Bardock like a missile. He easily evaded the barrage of charged spikes whistling towards him.

"Child's play! Try THIS!" Bardock laughed, from behind her. He slipped his arms under her and she felt herself jerked back with his knee in the small of her back. He pressed down on her shoulders, kneeing her up before trying to break her back with another collision with his other leg.

Stellari squirmed hard, gritting her teeth as she guessed what he'd do. Her mind escaped her, any strategies fluttering away like fleeing birds in a strong wind. Instead of anything fancy she parted her legs and clumsily caught his one leg between her calves. Then she turned and spat in his face.

Bardock was startled just long enough to loosen his grip and tore his leg from hers while something hardened on his face over his eyes. Back and forth Stellari shook, struggling to get him to stop squeezing down on her armpits. At the tips of her fingers crackled energy desperately as she fought to keep from passing out. Again he kneed her back and Stellari screamed, cocking one hand randomly and gurgling out something. Two spheres of light flickered and hit his shoulder joints. He then let go and she let herself drop like a stone towards the ground.

"Dammit," Bardock laughed, tearing the thick plastic off his eyes. She was unusual, but finally she was starting to show some promise.

She panted. Her scouter bleeped, telling her Bardock's numbers were generating as he let out a whoop. Gritting her teeth she started to draw energy towards herself, knowing that whatever he was going to let off would probably be a big one. Too winded to generate plastic from the air around her she cursed, "Oh the hell with it."

"Riot javelin!' Bardock grunted, cocking back his hand and hurling a basketball sized blaze towards her.

Raising her hand high Stellari generated a sphere of swirling purple energies. "Saturday Crush!" she shrilled, lobbing it clumsily towards the gleaming missile almost atop her. She squeaked and crossed her arms over her face as she tried to block the blowback. Missiles exploded, knocking her and Bardock tail over head backward with its pressure wave.

"Huh, not too shabby. Amateur, but okay," Bardock said as he materialized next to where she hovered, panting. Sweat dripped on every square inch of exposed skin on her body, and Stellari turned to him, too winded momentarily to anticipate another attack.

"Go ahead, let's fight," she mumbled.

"That's more like it. But I'm done for now. You don't quite have the staying power yet, but you're not a pushover, I'll give you that," said Bardock, slapping her back playfully so she moved forwards. His other hand clamped on her right arm to stabilize her.

"Lucky me," she mumbled. Bardock opened his mouth to speak, but both of them saw the bleeping numbers flickering across their scouter lens. Except hers were in English while his were in Saiyanese.

"Drek, something's headed this way. 25 spans and closing from the north! Right for the house. And it's huge," Bardock grunted.

"Yes… but now it's gone…."

"Kinoha!"

"My babies," she spluttered at the same time. With a mutual nod they shot back towards the Son home as fast as they could go. Bardock's green energy aura sizzled around him while Stellari's purple one managed to almost keep pace.

* * *

Stellari and Bardock's duel had taken them a few miles from the Son residence. Back there things were heating up as they had months before.On the ground Chichi grabbed Planck around the middle and leapt into her car. Kinoha hurled a series of ki balls heavenwards as their attacker sent several ki shots to explode the trees around them. "Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving my house damn it!" Chichi gritted.

"Listen to me!" snapped Kinoha.

"Mom!" Gohan shouted as he shot out from the sky, soon followed by Piccolo.

"Gohan, take her and run," Piccolo ordered, zipping in between Kinoha and the next volley of shots raining from the other side.

"Wait, they're not trying to hit my home," Chichi pointed out.

"Those attacks look like Kiko ha," Gohan panted.

"Get the kids and get inside the house. You stay with her, lady," said Piccolo to Kinoha.

"I am a saiyan warrior, a fighter, I will not stand idly by…"

"Gohan, get her the hell out of my way so I can fight! She's hopelessly outclassed!" Piccolo shouted.

"Sorry lady, but he's right," said Gohan, grabbing his grandmother's arm and yanking her as he took one of Stellari's twins under his other arm. Chichi already had made it to the door with the first.

"Dodon ray!" shouted the figure levitating overhead.

"Special beam CANNON!" Piccolo roared, touching his finger to his forhead and aiming the index and middle fingers of his other hand upwards to release the spiraling lance of death.

From inside the house, Chichi fought along with Kinoha to quiet two howling kids. Chichi held Planck while Kinoha had Radzia. Gohan rushed to the window to watch the fight, determined to protect his home at any cost. Kinoha rushed up to peer out over his shoulder.

"It can't be…" Gohan pointed in the sky ahead through the trees. "Mister Tien?"

"That jerk was trouble I knew it!" Chichi growled toddling a howling Saiyan boy. "Who the hell does he think he is."

"But he's one of our friends… why would he attack us here… he must not want to hurt us cause he's only using low intensity blasts," said Gohan.

"He's DEAD!" Kinoha roared, pushing Radzia into his hand and rocketing out the window. Before they could stop her she hurled a sizable blast towards the beam tug of war. Distracted by the unknown source of ki, both of them cocked their heads and let their blasts zing out of control. Piccolo's beam sizzled inches from Tien's ornate green robe, while the Dodon Ray exploded only a foot from the Son home.

"Not near the house!" Chichi hollered from inside.

"Please, you gotta stay and protect mom, mister piccolo and I are the only ones strong enough to fight him," Gohan said firmly as he caught his grandmother's wrist.

"You dare order me around brat?" she panted.

"You know I'm right. He's my friend and he'd just kill you," said Gohan firmly.

"Very well then, Gohan. I'll protect your mother with my life," Kinoha grunted, and he released her. Gohan raised both his hands and generated a Masenko beam just before his forhead that hit Tien's next volley.

Kinoha tumbled into the house, catching up Radzia in her arms. She darted over to stand near Chichi who was retreating into the bathroom with the second howling twin. Both women grimly glanced at one another and knew from the glittering numbers on Kinoha's blue scouter that they were ants against dinosaurs out there.

"Piccolo don't stop me! I don't want to hurt you like before!" Tien shouted.

"What is your deal! Attacking Goku's house is the stupidest yet! Are you insane?" Piccolo roared.

"I WON'T let you hurt my mother! I don't care if you ARE my friend you don't DO that!" Gohan gritted, hurling blast after blast at Tien.

"I don't want to hurt Chichi. I only want the Saiyan female inside who's threatening you!" Tien said, diverting all Gohan's attacks with a volley of hand movements.

"Who?"

"Grandma Kinoha," Gohan breathed. "Mr. Piccolo he's talking about…"

"I know kid," Piccolo cut him off.

* * *

Meanwhile Bardock and Stellari materialized near the raging battle. Stellari stopped Bardock with a hand on his arm when she saw Piccolo and Gohan were exchanging blasts without suffering damage from the green robed figure with a feather in his Red Ribbon Chinese style hat. "Who's that? It must be one of those tin cans!"

"That's Tien. And he's talking to Gohan and Piccolo."

"They're fighting! Let me go woman!" Bardock gritted.

"I… AHH!" Stellari gritted. Bardock's scouter bleeped at the same moment a ki blast from below knocked them both apart. Bardock managed to right his tumbling body before he crashed through a few trees. But

Stellari wasn't as fortunate. Drained from her fight with her father in law, she fell heavily groundwards, crashing through the canopy of trees.

Something green zipped in and seized her falling body before it could hit the ground. Bardock came to his senses and saw the bleeping of only one energy signature. A strange odor filled his nostrils, and he heard the impact, or rather didn't hear the impact of her body or a cry of pain to his surprise. Quickly he rocketed towards where his scouter pinged, only to block a sizzling blast.

"Show yourself!" Bardock snapped. The figure turned, holding Stellari balanced across his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Take care of the Prof. while I get the brats," said another figure, handing her off as it grunted disdainfully.

"All right," said the first.

"Not if I can stop you," Bardock snapped. He hurled several green blasts, which illuminated the faces of the two unknowns. For a split second he saw a scar faced youth with long hair standing opposite a boyish elfin face with cold blue eyes. Both wore orange scarves around their necks, their shirts green and their belt buckles gleaming with the R R logo.

"Oh please, don't tell me you're going to stop me, you old geezer," said 17, blocking Bardock as he raced forwards.

"Wait, that's Goku!" Yamcha stopped him.

"You're both wrong, and DEAD. Hand her over NOW!" Bardock snarled, stepping into the light. A ki blast did the talking as it exploded between them. Yamcha was tackled and pushed aside and up, still carrying Stellari and all.

"Well well," 17 said from far below. "I suppose I'll have the pleasure after all." Quickly he entered the Son home, a sneer on his handsome face. Once he took a step over the threshold, he glanced around at the small interior neatly furnished with second hand furniture and patched clothes.

"Lame," he said.

From out of nowhere a broom sizzled down. It broke into two pieces across his back. He slowly turned his head and looked into the dark furious eyes of Chichi Son. "Get OUT of my house, buster!" Chichi yelled.

"Oh please," he said. "Don't insult me."

He easily cuffed Chichi aside, sending her into the nearest sofa. She knocked it over with the force of impact, hitting the ground with a thud. A split second later, he whizzed his head around to train on the ki blast crackling and sizzling. Raising his hand he absorbed the energy through the nozzle in his palm.

"You there, get OUT of here!" a fierce female voice barked.

"Oh, yeah?" 17 asked. The longhaired figure pounced, her fist blazing with ki. Only one punch sent her hurling back the way she came, bricks and masonry flying back through the sizable hole she created in Chichi's wall. A small cloud of smoke hung in the air for a minute, which gave way to 17 stepping through it and kicking aside the female body that lay there.

Snarling the female grabbed his other leg and twisted her body again. 17 shot over, whistling into the nearest tree and breaking it with a splintering snap like someone breaking a hundred Popsicle sticks. Kinoha's eyes blazed bright, and she raised either hand to the level of her face, energies crackling from her fingertips.

"Double Sundae!" she cackled. Two beams swirled from her palms and shot forwards cutting through anything in their path. Instead of blocking, 17 merely rose and shook splinters off his body. He spanned both his arms, thrusting his chest forward to intercept the beams. To Kinoha's surprise he didn't look the least bit surprised when her signature attack adopted by her son exploded against him at point blank range. Cruelly she threw back her head and cackled at the demise of the stranger.

"Something funny, bitch?" 17's voice mocked with a small chuckle.

"But you… that was my strongest attack…" Kinoha stammered.

"You call THAT an attack. Don't insult me. You're hardly worth my time, monkey bitch. You only managed to singe my scarf after all," 17 said, striding forwards and brushing off the sleeves of his shirt.

"Then I'll have to try harder, you skinny girlyboy," she taunted, zipping out. The sounds of combat echoed through the woods for miles but didn't last for long.

* * *


	60. Ringleader

**_Ringleader_**

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama created it, and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. owns it. I'm only borrowing the characters for this fan fiction. I own Stellari, Fermi and Bohr though. I make no money from this. It means no harm to the series or manga.

* * *

_

Against her brow, her head throbbed. Stellari recalled someone feeding a current through her that stiffened every muscle. While she couldn't move, she could still see and hear what was going on. Slowly sensation returned to her muscles. She began to feel the hard muscled shoulder of the being carrying her.

"Damn it," Stellari whispered as she was carried through the woods.

"Be quiet, I won't hurt you," whispered a familiar voice.

"What the hell… where are you taking me!" Stellari demanded.

"Please, you gotta keep quiet! Don't make me hurt you! I don't want to hurt you of all people, Professor!" came the earnest voice.

"Yamcha?" she gasped, recognizing the voice at once. Still wearing her Saiyan armor she noticed Yamcha soon blasted off through the trees with her slung over his shoulder.

"Dammit let me go!" she shouted, struggling against him.

"Don't try to fight me, Professor. I don't want to hurt you!" Yamcha said. She then noticed that her arms and legs were bound with strong cords, and she could barely move. Also they were rocketing over the ocean. Close beside her she saw another streak of blazing energy come up.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace those monsters won't find you," said Yamcha.

"I swear if you or the others hurt my children I'll…" Stellari gritted.

"I don't want your children hurt," Yamcha said. "Fermi and Bohr won't come to any harm. Just do as I say and you'll be okay. I promise."

"My children, the twins…" she panted.

"I couldn't stop 17 in time. I only hope Tien managed to get to them before he did," said Yamcha.

"You bastard!" she gritted.

"Quiet, relax," Yamcha urged. Still she could barely manage to control herky jerky movements. Yamcha's iron grip held her firmly over the glimmering waves only a few thousand feet below them.

Barely discernable was the white outline against the black waters of some sort of island. Then came the sensation of quickly free falling leaving her stomach behind. After that she heard the crunch of Yamcha's booted feet on a soft surface. Peering down his body she saw the sand of a remote stretch of beach. Stellari saw moonlight dancing on the waters as he carried her bodily towards a huge set of doors. Twisting her head up she saw the Red Ribbon logo on them.

"This is where Gero… his computer… I thought this base was destroyed, but if it's still here…" she stammered.

"You recognize this place?" Yamcha asked. Their voices echoed in a cavernous place. Dim lights flickered spasmodically. Then the doors clanged shut behind them. Air surged past her cheek, blowing her hair away from her sweaty face. It smelled of dust and age, tickling her nostrils.

"Yes. But what did you do to the others? If my children are harmed I swear…" Stellari slurred, regaining control of her cheek and tongue muscles every minute.

"Shh," Yamcha urged, striding into a passageway leading off the huge enclosed space. Fragments of service umbilical snaked over the floors, indicating they were once used to deliver fuel to war machines. Craning her neck she saw light gleaming off the scimitar bouncing against his hip. That very weapon was an extension of his own body as she recalled from what it had done to Raditz.

"You were badly hurt… how did you…" Stellari asked. Yamcha's swaying stride stopped. A more gentle incandescent light flickered on in a smaller area. Her body shifted upright then she felt the contact of her butt on a soft firm surface. Then she was looking up at Yamcha right side up from her seat on a battered sofa with wooden frame. To her immediate left glass windows came at shoulder level to reveal a view of another common space. It dawned on her that she was in an observation lounge of another research bay. Red Ribbon bases typically had such sitting rooms where top brass could observe scientists at work on their multitude of projects like spectators at an amusement park.

"I forgive you for almost paralyzing me, Stellari. Because you're under the thrall of those monsters," Yamcha said quietly.

"Central Technology…" she blinked. Peering through the window she gaped at the vast chamber as it clicked and whirred circuitry. Each terminal glowed with its own light, and she saw a complex series of lights shimmering like a series of lightening bugs somewhere over Yamcha's left shoulder. Part of the wall had been knocked down so its jagged shape gave them access to the lab beyond. Yamcha must have kept the sofa and furniture for some semblance of comfort. On the floor before the table he braced her ankles on a coffee table. She smelled a bitter scent and heard the bubbling of a coffee machine.

"You know this place then? I've only been here once. The computer told me to come here. Now you're going to keep quiet and try not to escape okay? Because if you do, I might have to hurt you. And I don't want to do that," Yamcha said softly, backing away.

He strode over and pulled a pot off the battered but gurgling machine on a trolley. Under it sat several mugs of which he took two and set them next to the coffee machine. Then she heard the dribbling of coffee pouring accompanied by the hiss of something being added and the clink of a spoon.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded. Yamcha turned around, carrying two mugs, one in either hand. He sat on the sofa next to her, and set both mugs down next to her legs. She flexed her muscles against the bonds shackling her wrists.

"For your own good. And the good of the human race," said Yamcha. "Tien and I have tried to reason with these machines. And we've convinced them to help us, not hurt us."

"You can't be serious," Stellari blinked. Yamcha loosened the bond on her wrist, and she found while they were still shackled she could at least move her hands enough to catch hold of the cup shoved into it.

"You need to drink something," he offered.

"I want nothing from you," she snorted.

"Drink it," Yamcha said with a note of sternness. "I insist."

"Fine," she mumbled, realizing the deadly seriousness in his gleaming eyes. They were only partly human, and his scarred face twisted with tension. It was only relieved when she took a small sip of the coffee. Somehow humoring him might keep her enough in his favor in case she could use that to her advantage later. It dawned on her the horrid possibility that his abduction might be a result of unrequited feelings. The last thing she needed was to break a trust he forced on her. That a cup of coffee and gentle hospitality could somehow win her to his side seemed ludicrous. But a desperate man would grasp at any straw.

She decided to play his game. So she managed a little smile, and Yamcha relaxed. He sipped his cup and then said, "I made it just the way you like it."

"Thank you. I'm glad you're a gentleman still," she said quietly.

"I'm not a monster, Stellari. As long as you cooperate you'll be all right," Yamcha said.

"Then why am I here?"

"You'll find out. But don't do anything stupid, or I can't protect you," Yamcha said, squeezing her shoulder a bit tightly.

Out of the shadows strode a tall figure with red hair and bright gold eyes. Stellari saw them gleaming under the brim of his baseball cap with the red ribbon logo. His muscular chest was covered with a vest, suspenders holding up his green pants. Blue flesh shimmered with silver paneling on his chest and arms. "Well well, you brought our guests here boy. Good job. Now where's the others?"

"I'm not sure," said Yamcha quietly.

"Android 13… you survived!" Stellari shivered in fear as he stood near the small sitting area. It contained a television and other amenities. Yamcha turned to 13 and inclined his head slightly.

"Takes more then a few space freaks to keep me down, Professor," 13 laughed harshly. "And you've been a naughty girl. But now you're back where you belong thanks to the new recruits."

"So where's Dr. Gero? Is he pulling the strings?" Stellari asked quietly.

"The ol' professor met with a demise. The central computer's running the show," said 13, cocking a thumb over his shoulder. "And that's no less then ridding this planet of Son Goku and those other space monkeys."

"What about 17 and 18? IS he responsible for them…" she asked.

"You'd better be lucky we found your cute ass first, Professor. 17 and 18 are two honery little cusses," said 13 with a grin.

"17 killed Gero," said Yamcha quietly. "But luckily the computer here managed to fix 13."

"But you were junk. Raditz destroyed them both," said Stellari softly.

"Not really," Yamcha told her, holding his finger to his lips. She swallowed her coffee hard, and shivered.

"Let's just say I managed to adjust some attitudes," 13 admitted, closing the gap between them. He stood only ten feet from where she and Yamcha sat side by side.

"So you and 17 are working together?" she asked.

"That boy needed to learn to respect his elders. I managed to convince him to work for me in exchange for not blowing his ass away," said 13.

"But I saw 17 trying to attack and capture my children!" said Stellari. Yamcha grabbed her shoulder and held her down before she could try standing up.

"Relax, your children aren't hurt," Yamcha said.

"You can't tell me that he was working for you…" Stellari blurted out.

They heard a loud noise that sounded like a blast of energy. Two tall shapes entered the room. The one called Tien appeared in a blur of energy, carrying something under his arms. Near him appeared Android 17, holding another. Both Stellari's children were howling and screaming in rage, pulling at their captors.

"You bastards, let them go!" Stellari shrilled.

"They won't come to any harm, right Tien?" Yamcha said.

"How dare you they're only children!" Stellari raged.

"They're not gonna come to any harm. They're just gonna stay with us a while," said 13.

"Sit down, please," Yamcha reprimanded her. "I give you my word you or they will not be hurt. But I can't guarantee that further if you don't behave. Please."

"Yamcha please, if you're still my friend let me go!" Stellari shouted. Yamcha grabbed her tightly, pulling her close to his body with an unyielding grip.

"Please, don't make it harder!" he hissed. "Shut up and trust us."

"How can I… after what…"

"Stellari please!" he hissed. "For Fermi and Bohr's sake!"

"We won't hurt them, Professor if you cooperate and shut up," said 17 with a small smirk.

"My babies, give them to me!" Stellari cried.

"But they're monsters," said Tien.

"Gohan is a half saiyan," said Yamcha. "Give her the children. They'll be quiet if they have their mother."

"Please I'll do whatever you want, just give them to me!" Stellari pleaded.

"Give her the children. I'll make sure she cooperates," Yamcha said sternly.

"Listen to the boy. The lady here misses her kids. We don't want them bawling and carrying on do we?" 13 asked, stepping threateningly towards 17.

"Whatever. Are we DONE with this mess or not?" asked 17 angrily.

Striding up, 13 snatched the Saiyan baby away from him and carried it towards where Stellari sat on the couch. He plunked the child in her lap, and then motioned to Tien. Yamcha moved over and took the other howling child from his friend, and both of them undid the bands around Stellari's wrists.

"You'd better not try and use your powers in any way, or else these kids might get hurt," said 13. "I've got no quarrel with you, Professor. You're just bait to lure Son Goku here so I can liquidate him properly."

"And the other space monkeys too, right?" 17 asked, arms crossed over his chest as he tapped his foot. "I'm getting seriously bored. You promised I'd have something that wasn't so LAME to do."

"Hold your horses sonny. You'll get plenty of action. But Son Goku is MINE," 13 said. "You can do whatever you want to with the others. Once you get your sister and 16 to see that what I say goes."

"I'm not my sister's keeper," said 17 haughtily. "She does what she wants to."

"Then you'd better convince her that she'd have more fun chasing space monkeys then finding herself new threads. Or do you both WANT to see what happens when you piss me off?" 13 asked, eyes glowing menacingly.

"Hey, whoa, fine… I'll talk to her. But don't expect miracles," 17 glared back.

"You go boy. And don't come back unless you get some word that little hussy's gonna see things my way. Do I have to send 16 with you?"

"Please," grumbled 17.

"Hey, 16, get your carcass over here!" 13 cupped his hand over his mouth. Out of the shadows strode the tall figure of 16, his blue eyes serenely taking in the sight before him.

"Fine, I'll go," 17 snorted, sticking hands into his pockets and kicking a nearby rock.

"But I was programmed to destroy Goku as you were," 16 protested.

"And you'll accomplish THAT as soon as you bring the little lady home. WE both know what the good Professor wanted. And it's all going according to the computer's plans, got it?" 13 said.

"As you suggest," said 16. 17 glared at 13 angrily and flounced off in a huff, followed by 16.

"I can't believe you got him in line," mumbled Stellari. She wrapped her arms around her children, hugging them tightly to her chest.

"You stay here with the lady, 22. 24, you can go on and fetch your own little lady now while I take care of some other business," said 13.

"What are you going to do?" Stellari blinked.

"The main objective of course," said 13. "Something tells me that Goku's gonna come looking for you. And when he does, he's gonna get a warm reception from me. And that space monkey you shacked up with if he's unfortunate enough to be in the way will get it too."

"No," Stellari blinked.

"If he's smart he'll stay away," said 13. "Goku's mine."

"The Saiyans won't let you get away with this, you know," said Stellari.

"That's why you and some others are providing some insurance," said 13. "We'll settle all this at the Games all right, but someone's gotta deliver the message. And if Son Goku happens to see me before then, I won't object to finishing him off."

* * *


	61. Atomic Transfer

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ _Dragon Ball Z. The manga belongs to Viz/Shonen Jump, and is written by Akira Toriyama. The anime belongs to Toei Animation Company Ltd. I'm only borrowing the characters for use in this fan fiction. I make no money from this and it means no harm to the series._ _I own Stellari though! Many thanks to Unwanted Empathy, butterfly V, surfersarah, and Project shadow, my new reviewers and everyone else who has been faithfully tuning in!_

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_**Atomic Transfer

* * *

**_

_Infinity batteries_, Raditz thought. That's what he realized she had attenuated the scouters to trace. The minute pulses of the unique power surging through the android's system. Not discernible to any of them save the traces of technology. It seemed appropriate to fight fire with fire. Now Raditz surged with anger and the vengeance to take back what was rightfully his. Moments before his scouter buzzed with the energies of two traces heading towards their home. Goku felt his brother's ki spike, and he turned 180 degrees in his flight.

"Raditz what…" Goku asked, dark hair flapping in the stream of his ki.

"Something's attacking our home! Those tin cans!"

"Darn it," Goku cursed. He swung around himself, surging after Raditz as fast as he could fly. Around them blurred the evening and stars into streaks of urgency to outpace whatever threat was posed by the androids.

When at last they felt the massive flaring of ki, they saw Piccolo gripping his side. A hovering figure traded blows with him. Barely was he managing to hang on as a familiar shape rained him with blows. Not hard enough to kill, but enough to keep Piccolo from being able to divide his attention. "It's Tienshinhan!" Goku gasped.

"Stellari!" Raditz gritted, his face filling with horror.

"I'll handle this! Go!" Goku shouted. Raditz grunted in understanding, and then rocketed towards the other source. Lying on the ground were two traces barely flickering to life. Landing, Raditz rushed up to the first. It was Chichi, lying on the sofa but breathing easily in a state of unconsciousness. Realizing she was unhurt Raditz rushed to the other trace.

"Gohan!" he shouted, seeing his nephew lying amongst the wreckage of what had once been the Son's home. A good portion of the building was in shambles, while most of the bedroom and kitchen remained. Pushing off bits of masonry and sofa, Raditz reached the half Saiyan's side. Covered with bruises and blood, Gohan's head twisted to one side. He murmured, "Can't let you win…"

"Gohan! What happened?" Raditz sharply demanded, crouching over him. Gently he probed for any broken bones. A few cracked ribs and a broken leg and arm met his sense and he growled low. Barely hanging to consciousness Gohan's eyes fluttered open and he looked up with relief at Raditz.

"They… they took the babies. I tried but I couldn't stop them. I'm sorry, Uncle Raditz!" he coughed. A trickle of blood burst down his gi. Gently Raditz moved his head and shoulders onto his knees and supported Gohan's neck.

"You fought hard like a true warrior. I must get you aid," Raditz murmured.

"Mother… is she…" stammered Gohan.

"Your mother is out cold, but she's alive with no major damage. You on the other hand…"

"Sensu beans… I think… I can't reach them, I hurt too badly. I can't let them get away with it…" Gohan nodded weakly with his head in the direction of a ruined cabinet.

"Who did this?" demanded Raditz, rubbing blood off his nephew's brow.

"Android 17… he called himself. I couldn't stop him. He was too strong… he took them… took the babies. I'm sorry," Gohan groaned before passing out. Angrily Raditz picked up Gohan and found a few cushions to rest his nephew's battered body on. He quickly grabbed pieces of wood and tore strips from the curtains nearby. Soon he splinted Gohan's injured leg and arm to protect them while he moved onto something else.

Then his nostrils twitched with the smell of more blood. He rushed outside to its source, realizing he was so concerned with helping Gohan that he had missed it entirely. Burned flesh flared his senses when he came upon the curved female body lying there on the ground. Dark hair matted with blood, she lay still.

"Mother!" Raditz shouted. He bent down to grab her head and shoulders. Barely the spark of life flickered in her. Slowly he seized her head and shoulders trying to rouse her, but only a pale rasp of breath hissed over her lips.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted. Raditz gathered his mother's form onto his lap, fighting the angry tears.

"He's over there, Brother!" Raditz barked, flicking his head back. Slowly he lifted his mother's battered body and carried her towards where Goku hunched over Chichi and Gohan. Considerately Raditz had laid mother next to son so they could be easily found for attention he could not give.

"Chichi's okay, but Gohan… oh no…"

"They will pay for this Kakakrot!" Raditz snarled. "Look what these things did to Mother!"

"Oh no… quick… I think there are some sensu beans there…" Goku said, rushing over to dig through the rubble.

"It's too late she can't eat them in her state!"

"Goku!" shouted Piccolo, staggering over the ruined bits of wall.

"Get Gohan and Chichi, we've got to fly them to safety," said Goku angrily.

"Mother… she's hurt and Stellari…" Raditz trembled, standing with his mother's body limply draped over his arms.

"Goku, use that damn instant transmission and take everyone to a hospital. I'll take that sensu and help Raditz track the others down! I'm sure 17 went the same way Tien flew off to," Piccolo said, snatching the bag from his hand. He quickly helped himself to one, and tucked the pouch in his belt sash.

"Please brother, she's close to death! And I see no sign of father!" Raditz lamented.

"I promise I'll come help you! Do you know what direction Tien flew to?" asked Goku.

"I'll go after him. And I've got a feeling that you'll go after your woman, Saiyan," Piccolo grunted to Raditz.

"Those bastards will beg for mercy when I'm finished with them," said Raditz through clenched teeth.

"I'll be right back. I promise," Goku said, reaching for Kinoha's body. Gently he laid her next to his son and Chichi, and then squatted down to wrap and arm around all of them. He managed to touch the fingers of his other hand to his forehead and snatch them all away.

"So that coward flew off?" Raditz exhaled.

"Yeah. I guess he was just a cover. He didn't do lethal damage. But whatever did this to Gohan is going to pay. I wouldn't mind joining your little vendetta for his sake. Enough's enough," Piccolo nodded.

"Good, then we're of one mind, Namekian," Raditz nodded.

"Let's get those pieces of garbage, with or without Goku," said Piccolo, with a mean grin on his green face. "You can track Tien with your toy, right?"

"Yes. And get my family back," Raditz nodded. "Follow me, green man!"

Both of them blasted off, leaving the ruins of the home they had once thought was safe. United in purpose they followed the traces of Raditz' scouter. A gold trail and a violet trail lit up the night with their brilliance then faded.

* * *

A green comet blazed in a similar direction, and for a similar purpose. As he sliced through the air with his ki, Bardock slowly marshaled his body's energy and reached for a bar of food concentrate in his belt. He nibbled on it as he followed the pinging bleeps of his scouter. 

"Stupid lowlife pig! Nobody takes my daughter in law and gets away with conking me out!" Bardock cursed. Blood trickled down his forehead from the gash he'd suffered when the android carrying Stellari had thrown him headlong into a pile of rocks. It had knocked him out long enough for whomever to be long gone. Still Bardock had his scouter, and could follow Stellari's life trace with ease.

He traced it towards the distant sea, and his face curved in a mean smirk. Suddenly two huge battle blips beeped on the edge of his scouter's range, and he grunted. Narrowing his eyes at the large exponential numbers he saw their course was taking him to the same destination. "Must be Kakkarot and that Namekian. I'm sure those bums will try and take the fun from me. More the merrier I say."

Still they were miles away, and Bardock had at least a thirty-minute's head start from them. Summoning more strength he surged his body with energies and soon the night air cracked with the sound of his sonic boom. Bardock could ironically fly faster then either Piccolo or Raditz when hard pressed. Not caring if those androids could see his power trace he blazed over the inky blackness of the sea below. In his wake the white waters stirred up with the green blaze reflected. Bardock lowered his flight path to a few thousand feet above the waves. Mist flew up, partly obscuring him from any visual tracking.

At last his sharp Saiyan eyes spotted the shape of an island below. He righted his course and swooped down towards it, circling about. Then he dropped his altitude so he was only a few feet from the sea surface. With his emerald ki he stirred up more of the seawater to choppy foam, blending it with the surging waves crashing on the beech. After creating his foaming vortex the waves suddenly broke more heavily against the beaches.

In the distraction Bardock landed and clamped down his ki like Goku had once told him. Slowly he levitated just above the ground. His scouter pinged with three traces now, just inside the large craggy mountains rising in the center of the island's interior. Through the trees he flew stealthily, and then turned off his scouter. Smells and sounds of the jungle came to him, and he smelled a trace of Stellari's scent.

It took him to the huge double doors marked with two sideways triangles with their points merged. Two R's in either triangle told Bardock he was close. Slowly he made his way around to the doors, and pressed himself into the rock wall when he heard voices. First one, then another rush of air told him someone had taken flight. In that moment the door was open, Bardock shot his body through at hyper speed into the gloom of the interior. Behind him the doors clanged shut.

Only minute blips of light pinged around him. He crept on all fours, smelling Stellari and the scent of two Saiyan whelps. His grandchildren no doubt. Loud cries squalled in his sensitive ears, giving him a direction. Ki clamped to zero, Bardock meandered through the warren of hallways till the sounds of the cries were loud and he energized into sound and light. From one angle came the flickering buzz of circuits, while the smell of a petro plastic right next to it wafted his nostrils with ozone.

He heard two voices among the female one, "What will you do now, master?" asked the tenor voice.

"Stay here and guard the woman. I'm gonna go after the main show," said the gritty accented bass voice.

"I thought you were going to wait till the games," said the first.

"A little P.R. won't hurt. Besides, 16 will make sure the boy doesn't decide to get an attitude on him. I've gotta let the good folks know who's gonna save them from those space monkeys. Your job is to keep the broad and her brats on ice till your buddy gets back."

"I wish you'd let Tien stay here with me instead of chasing off after Krillen and Chautzu. But if we can convince them you're on our side I guess it's worth it," said the younger male voice. Slowly Bardock crawled behind the furniture and huddled behind the large armchair that creaked with the weight of its occupant. Long black hair spilled over the back, and he smelled the petro plastic of an android sitting in it. Peering around he saw the massive hulk of an Android standing nearby, and a sofa where a woman lay with two babies wrapped in her arms.

"Wait a minute, I'm sensing some eavesdroppers," said 13.

"Who?"

"Well well, seems like we have two uninvited guests. Stay here and I'll teach those varmints not to crash a party, boy," 13 said.

"But I can…" Yamcha started.

"Shut up and stay here! It's time to test what these parts can do!" 13 answered. With each step the whole floor vibrated. Bardock crouched in wait for the larger android's departure, and then squeezed himself down to find a chance to strike.

Clearly the other one was on guard duty. His eyes peered around the back of the chair, and he wondered if the android could detect him. Stellari blinked as one of the babies began to cry again. Behind Bardock the chair stirred and its occupant stood up. Judging from the voices Bardock could picture what they must have been doing even though he dared not look.

"They get hungry pretty quick don't' they?" he said.

"Yamcha, you're still here?" she asked. Yamcha, that was one of the warriors turned tin can, Bardock remembered.

"I'm protecting you, of course," Yamcha answered. "You should eat something."

"Aren't you afraid I'll try to escape," Stellari said in a slight mocking tone.

"Go ahead and feed them. I don't mind watching a woman nurse. And if you need formula, there's plenty here."

"Yamcha, I'm not going topless for your benefit," she answered. Something sounded like a sheet landing on a surface and he guessed it was something Yamcha threw so Stellari could drape it around her.

"I'd stay there if I were you, Stellari," Yamcha warned. "I may have my back turned but I can tell if you try anything. Your ki flares just when your plastic's being formed. I've watched you and I know how to stop you. Don't try to escape or I might have to hurt you."

"You don't want to hurt anybody, I know," she said. Yamcha's voice diminished and he heard the sounds of a cooling unit opening and shutting. Footsteps passed where Bardock scrunched himself behind the leather recliner, and he was nonplussed Yamcha hadn't detected him.

The sound of a bottle being passed and the sheet rustling told Bardock that one of the brats was now being bottle fed while the buckling of a strap indicated she had refastened her armor. He had seen Stellari set one twin on her lap to suckle at a breast while she held the other sitting atop the privacy sheet. Her wrist curled around to prop a bottle in the infant's mouth. That way she could hold both Saiyans on her lap, sitting with her body braced at the end corner of a sofa. Judging by the quiet he knew they were again nursing in this manner.

"I could hold one," Yamcha said. Again the recliner creaked, and the back pushed Bardock against the floor when the lever was pushed back.

"Stay back, I can handle. I've had more then enough 'help' from you already, Yamcha," she said sternly.

"Stellari, please, I'm only doing this for you…"

"Bullshit. You attack my home; scare my children and my family. What gives you the right to take such liberties?" asked Stellari. A whimper came and he heard a change in position as someone was being leaned over a knee and a hand applied gently to burp a child. Stellari would lay the Saiyan baby across her arm resting on the sofa, patting its back to burp it, and then return it to nurse at the bottle. From the sounds of the whimper he knew it was Planck, the boy who was bottle-feeding.

"Stellari, don't say such things," came a quiet threat. Again the recliner shifted, and Bardock felt the human sitting up erect. Slowly the steps moved towards Stellari's voice and he heard the creak of a weight on another piece of furniture.

"Stay back and do you duty, Yamcha," she said.

"Relax; I'm only trying to help as I said before. Just because you're being held here doesn't mean we can't be friends like we were," he said. "Can't you hear me out? The Androids aren't going to harm humankind; they're going to protect us!"

"You honestly believe that?" she asked.

"13 has stopped 17, 18 and 16 from killing anyone else. The minute Tien and I joined them, 13 saw we were only trying to help. He asked the computer to give us upgrades. So we could protect Earth. They scanned our minds and we showed the computer how wrong it was to let the other units kill. Tien and I won't allow them to destroy anyone!"

"That may be, but 13 wants to kill Goku," said Stellari sharply.

"Again Tien convinced 13 the logic of holding the Android Games. If 13 is defeated in battle with Goku, he will let him live. Provided the other Saiyans are forced to leave Earth never to return he will spare Goku's life," said Yamcha.

"That's ridiculous! The Saiyans have no place to go," she snorted. "And if Raditz goes, I leave with him."

"I hoped you wouldn't think that necessary. You really think he wants to stay tied to one planet and time? Who knows how many women he might have promised to be with? He's a killer, like all Saiyans. Goku's the only one I trust! And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he and us stay alive!" said Yamcha fiercely.

"You're wrong," she said. "I love Raditz. He's my husband and nobody can separate us. He'd die before he let you…"

"Stellari, he's an animal. He's turned you against me. I only care for Fermi and Bohr. I even care for these two precious children here. With the right parenting they'll be peace loving just like Gohan," said Yamcha.

"Give it up. I'm not going to betray Raditz and that's final!"

"You're a human being! How can you think they will come in peace? By the time 13's plan goes through, no Saiyan on Earth will be safe! You might as well accept that your children are safer with me protecting you! I have the power now to do so! I'd do anything to make sure that yo…"

"Yamcha, stop it!" Stellari shouted. The sounds of two babies whimpering came with the creak of a sofa, and the rustle of cloth.

"Let me help you please! Raditz and Vegeta just want to conquer earth and use it as a stepping stone to conquer other worlds! You can't change the Saiyans! Only Goku and Gohan and Trunks can be trusted, and that's because they were brought up as humans!" Yamcha said. "What does this Raditz give you that I can't?"

"Keep AWAY From us, I mean it!" Stellari shouted. A loud smacking slap caused Bardock to wince.

"You shouldn't have done that, Stellari," said Yamcha in a low tone. "I'll forgive you but you'll only convince me more that the Saiyans have corrupted you."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my children, you bastard," Stellari gritted.

"Your power level is far too low. You'd endanger your children just to fight me? Stellari please, this isn't the right way! Don't' make me fight you!"

"Enough is enough," Bardock grunted. He caught a glimpse of Stellari backing away with both howling Saiyan babies clutched to her. The strap of one side of her armor waved while trying to keep the armor decently covering her left breast by holding Radzia there.

Yamcha's hand blazed with energy. "I suppose I'll have to do this the hard way," he said. A sphere grew slowly to life flicking with rainbow sparkles.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she demanded. Gathering her energy a thin film of plastic suddenly flickered to life between her and Yamcha.

"The spirit ball won't hurt you or the babies. But if you can't keep calm awake, then asleep is just as good. It'll just knock you out so I can take care of your children and prove to you I won't harm them," Yamcha said sadly.

From behind the sofa Bardock launched himself. Yamcha turned to sense the flare of ki, but not before Bardock could lock his hand and arm around his neck in a sleeper hold. "Stellari, get out of here now!" Bardock shouted.

"What the… Father!" she shouted. Caught off guard, Yamcha's spirit ball sizzled up and wildly bounced around the room.

"GO, now!" Bardock gritted. "Run!"

Biting her lip she grabbed her children and rushed away. Bardock squeezed tightly, but Yamcha suddenly braced himself and flicked his body. Bardock sailed across the room, smashing into a wall. With a flick of his wrist Yamcha gained control of his spirit ball.

"You'll pay for that, bastard!" Yamcha hissed. Bardock shook himself off; standing between Stellari's retreating form and the Z warrior.

"C'mon, try me, you coward," Bardock meanly grinned. Gesturing with a red wristband he took a fighting stance.

"So de kan!" Yamcha shouted, flicking his fingers. The whizzing sphere suddenly crashed towards Bardock, whizzing back and forth before he could stop it. Blinding pain ripped through Bardock's body as the spirit ball penetrated his heart and vital organs, only to whiz up and zoom down again. Yamcha's scarred face twisted into a frown as he directed the sphere, which grew to the size of a bowling ball. With each impact Bardock arched his body in agony.

* * *

Meanwhile Stellari broke into a desperate run. Holding her babies she reached the door and kicked it open with her foot. Thanks to her greater strength the door swung enough so she could squirm out. Holding tightly she felt the tails of her babies wrapping onto her arms to hold and they quieted against her. Small hands grabbed her hair and body and Stellari pushed off the ground with one foot. She rapidly soared up over the island, her babies safely in her arms. 

Bardock's angry howls of pain echoed in her ears. He had given his life for her freedom and she knew that for his sacrifice to be of worth she would flee. Suddenly out of the nothingness two figures exploded. Stellari felt intense relief to see Piccolo and Raditz soaring at full pace towards them.

"Precious one!" shouted Raditz.

"Raditz, it's Father, he's getting slaughtered!" she cried.

"Go now!" Raditz shouted. "He's mine!"

"Dammit where's Goku when you need him?" asked Piccolo.

"Get her out of here! This is my fight!" said Raditz.

"No way, I'm NOT letting you have all the fun! I'm staying here till Goku arrives. You think you can hide somewhere lady?"

"I'll stay right here where you can see me, Piccolo," she nodded. Grunting, Piccolo descended to the beach to wait for help that could take Stellari away from the battle with her babies.

Raditz heart pounded as he raced into the base. Smell and sound gelled into the scents of his father. Distantly he heard the crashes and grunts of someone being tossed around like a rag doll. Bardock had a snowball's chance in hell of surviving an android attack. Still flashes of green energy flickered as Raditz punched through walls towards his father's energy ki.

His eyes took in the scene. Bardock covered in blood and gore was barely standing with his armor in tatters. One hand held up flickering with energies as the Android Yamcha drew his sword and swung in blinding arcs. The whole room was in shambles, pieces of broken furniture, baby bottles and other items strewn around the once lounge.

"I'm STILL standing!"

"Give up! You're half dead!" Yamcha gritted. His scimitar sizzled down, and Bardock lunged away. Unfortunately he crashed over into the remains of the recliner he'd hidden behind.

Yamcha's next stroke whistled close to Bardock's heaving body. Suddenly something blocked with two wrists. IN between them blurred the angry form of Raditz, pushing with gauntlet wrists. Yamcha was tossed backwards.

"Please, you don't have the strength to face me!" Yamcha laughed. "You're outclassed man!"

"Get away from my father, you worm," Raditz snarled, bringing up his foot to kick Yamcha away. Unfazed Yamcha righted himself and came forwards with his weapon sizzling in arcs.

"You can't stop me with your ki!" Yamcha laughed. Raditz brought up his hands and peppered him with a series of kiko ha. With a few swings of his sword he fended them off to fly and Swiss cheese the wall around them.

"No more hide and seek!" Yamcha shouted. Both he and Raditz charged, fists raised. Raditz ducked under each swing, punching as hard as he could while Yamcha then whirled and fended him off with his feet. A bright line of red bled against Raditz's bare arms when Yamcha flipped over and landed only three feet from him.

"No more games!" Raditz gritted. Again Yamcha's sword swung, but suddenly a barrier stopped the blade.

Confused, Yamcha saw his sword sink deep into a plastic lump that Raditz had formed on his one hand. The next instant Raditz fist connected with his face, cracking it back. Then Raditz wrenched the sword out of Yamcha's hand and threw it away.

"How the HELL did you do that!" Yamcha demanded, snapping his head back into place.

"Wouldn't YOU like to know," Raditz laughed. "Come fight me!"

"You asked for it, creep," said Yamcha. "Wolf fang FIST!"

Raditz met his punches, dodging and blocking them easily. Then Yamcha fired a ki blast point blank in his face, and Raditz parried with a solid barrier. Harmlessly the ki dissipated and Yamcha backed up, blinking in shock to see Raditz shielded by a thin curve of plastic much like Stellari's.

"Atomic Spike!" Raditz gritted, throwing his hand back and forming something from a splinter of ki. One after the other a series of spikes shot towards Yamcha. He raised his hand to bat them, but felt the pain of solid shards biting through the coating on his flesh. One after the other Raditz threw with both hands a whole hailstorm towards the hapless Z warrior.

"RRRAGGH! Nano spear!" Raditz shouted, charging forwards. In the fingers of his right hand a longer spike of ki solidified into a thick rod of plastic with a sharp point on the end. Yamcha blocked with one hand, and then grunted as something punctured his shoulder. He barely managed to twist so Raditz weapon sank into the part of his chest where no vitals were housed. Gasping, Yamcha landed hard against the wall. It gave way under his falling body.

"Carbon DAGGER!" Raditz shouted, hurling another spike downwards. Yamcha cried out in pain as another sharp spike half the size of the rod sticking out of his shoulder shot down and stabbed his belly. Raditz maniacal face twisted inches from Yamcha as he pinned the warrior down with his body.

"FIELD ON!" Yamcha shouted. Raditz howled in pain as volts of ki shot through him and flung his spasming body aside. Still the plastic remained, pinning Yamcha down to the floor. He reached down to pull the spikes from his body. Struggling to stand Yamcha grabbed at the plastic dagger piercing his upper chest.

"You'll PAY for that!" Yamcha vowed, dropping his hands to his side generating flickering ki between them. "Ka… me… ha…"

"Perspex!" Raditz shouted, bringing both hands up to block.

"Me HAHHH!" Yamcha shrilled. Blinding energies surged through and slammed into Raditz raised wrists. Crouched on one knee a shield of ki resistant plastic formed and blocked the beam. It cracked but held, and the beam pushed Raditz steadily backwards.


	62. Trinary Son attack

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation Co. Ltd., Viz, and was created by Toriyama. I do not own the anime or the manga. I own the fancharacters Stellari, Fermi and Bohr. I make no money writing this fanfiction and am only borrowing the characters for a while._

**Royal Namekian Blues **_**Father and Sons Standoff**_

_**by Trynia Merin**_

_Thanks to Butterfly V, Unwanted Empathy and others for reading and commenting on this! I'm answering a few questionspointed out to me in the latest reviews so I hope this makes sense. Thanks as always for the insightful reviews!_

_**

* * *

**_

"Goku's naive and trusting. But I cam see the kids can find a much better life under his training then yours. They'll never know the monster their father was. With you out of the way Goku can adopt them as his own, thinking you died in battle," echoed a male voice through a dark haze.

"Says YOU!" Raditz roared. Hearing his son's anger Bardock groaned, his head ringing like a gong. He heard the solid impact of fists on bodies and then blinked up to see his son taking on the android single-handed. Raditz smashed through the wall, his hands raised to block a beam with some strange plastic shield.

"That idiot," Bardock wheezed. He reached for something in his boot pocket, and weighed it in his hand. The small object was something that Goku had recommended he take, and Bardock was still not sure what it would do.

"Time to see if this works," he mumbled, then popped the thing in his mouth. Tasting faintly of fish it slid over his tongue and shot down his dry throat. Eyes widened in shock as a huge jolt of energy exploded over his body. Wounds stopped bleeding and every ache and pain vanished.

"Huh, instant rejuvenation tank. Now that bastard's going to get a piece of some real fighting," Bardock thought. He teleported easily from the wreckage, moving into the main chamber where Raditz struggled against the beam. Still the android known as Yamcha poured in more power. Focussing his scouter, Bardock bit his lip at the numbers.

"He can't get out from under. What is that idiot doing?" Bardock wondered. Infinity batteries flared, but he saw no power sign in his scouter from the flaring energies of the android continuing his beam war against the plastic shield Raditz held up.

"I'm way stronger then you can imagine! Give up!" Yamcha shouted.

"You… I'll kill you yet," Raditz gritted, digging in his heels. "Nobody has the right to do what you have done to me and mine!"

"I'm not the one who's going to die today, jerkface," Yamcha snickered.

"Riot javelin don't fail me now," he thought, teleporting behind Yamcha. Bardock fisted his hand to the side, summoning the new ki crackling over his rejuvenated body. To his delight the near fatal injury he'd recovered from had considerably doubled his power. Such was the legacy of a full-blooded Saiyan, snatching victory from defeat stronger then ever.

"Here's something from me to you, for what you did to my brat's brats!" Bardock shouted, flinging the green sphere directly into Yamcha's back.

"What the hell…" Yamcha gasped; suddenly feeling green light slam hard into him. While it didn't penetrate, it broke his concentration so his Kamehameha wave petered out. Raditz dropped his shield, and threw up both hands.

"Double Sunday!" he roared, power swirling in crescent shaped arcs before charging into twin beams of death. They slammed into Yamcha full force, thrusting him back into the far wall. It shattered, sending masonry everywhere. Having more then enough holes punched in it, the structure's roof crumpled. Bardock and Raditz easily avoided the debris, then stood only feet from each other.

"What are you doing here, old man?" Raditz grunted. He brushed hair out of his face that had slipped loose from the metal bands confining the rest.

"That's a fine thank you, you ungrateful sod," Bardock shot back. "When I saved your ass!"

"I don't need YOUR help!" Raditz barked.

"Of course you do, idiot!" Bardock glared at him. "You've got all that power but you don't have any finesse! Takes more then raw energy to make a good fighter! Haven't I taught you anything?"

"Kakkarot's trained me to be far stronger then…" Raditz boasted. He didn't notice that over his shoulder the android climbed out of the hole he'd punched through the wall after Bardock's blast.

"So de kan super!" Yamcha howled.

"Look out moron!" Bardock shouted. Charging headlong with a loud battle cry, Yamcha raised his hand, flinging a sphere forwards.

"Oh really?" Raditz asked. "Saturday Crush!"

"Gimme a BREAK!" Yamcha laughed, jerking his fingers. He twisted them in a c shape, and the spirit ball split into two. He stood his ground, blocking Raditz sphere with the first, and then sending the other after Bardock.

"Here, try THIS," Bardock said, zipping quickly with the missile directly behind him. He doubled back towards a startled Yamcha, and then phased out at the last moment.

"Oh crap," Yamcha cursed. His own spirit ball slammed into him before he could dissipate it, causing each of his muscles to clench all at once. Circuits fizzled with the sudden power overload, freezing him in place. Moments later Bardock roared and slammed him with a roundhouse kick from behind.

"RAAAH!" Raditz shouted, cracking his fist into Yamcha's head from the other side. Both Saiyans pummeled Yamcha with kicks and punches from every angle, not giving him the chance to regain his equilibrium. However they made little damage.

"FIELD ON!" Yamcha shrilled. Both father and son were hurled away by the blue sphere radiating from Yamcha's spread arms and legs.

"Now what?" asked Raditz, flipping over and landing in a squat while Bardock rolled like a log and pushed his way to his feet.

"Final Avenger pattern! I'll set him up!" Bardock shouted in Saiyan.

"You sure?" Raditz asked. Bardock winked, then slid his arms behind a staggering Yamcha to squeeze him in a hold under his armpits.

"You can't stop me with that simple trick! I'll break your arms off!" Yamcha slurred his automatic compensatory trying to adjust to the pummeling.

"Nano spear!" Raditz snarled, hand upraised. A long shaft of plastic solidified from the spike of ki, and Raditz thrust it forwards. Bardock flipped up just in time, avoiding the spike that thrust through Yamcha's shoulder and came out the other side with a sound much like Chichi cutting a ripe pumpkin.

Bardock and Raditz flipped back, standing a good distance. They nodded at one another, then exchanged more words in Saiyan tongue. Yamcha coughed up blood, grabbing the spike, and trying to tear it out. "You can't kill me with a piece of plastic! I'm… far stronger then either of you could imagine. I'm not the weakest link anymore!"

"Shall we?" Bardock asked.

"Be my guest. This is what you get for harming my family and humiliating my reputation, time to die!" Raditz barked.

"You're toast for messing with what's mine, human," Bardock added for good measure. "Heat Phalanx!"

Hot plasma streamed from the flat of Bardock's hand, mingling with the ki blast that Raditz forced from his. Together the energies combined and formed a shaft of blinding power. The beam cracked into Yamcha full force, pushing through the hole already made by Raditz spear of plastic. Yamcha howled, crumpling to the ground as energy cut him down. Then Bardock again phased out, and hit him with a left hook followed by an uppercut. Seizing him from behind, Bardock slammed his knee into Yamcha's back, grabbing by his shoulders. Yamcha screamed as he felt the repeated motions of Bardock's bones pushing Saiyan flesh to its limits. Hurling him towards Raditz, Bardock gave his son a deadly nod.

Raditz caught Yamcha's flying body, and then pushed his hand in the android's face. Yamcha gasped for breath as something solidified over his mouth and nose. Raditz tossed him back against the wall, and threw his hands in several fast motions, shouting, "Razorquill!"

Fine shards of plastic pinned Yamcha to the wall by his clothing. Although the former Z warrior now turned Android bled from the puncture wound in his shoulder, he struggled to tear out the spike. As Bardock raised his hands to generate a blazing green blast, Yamcha rasped out, "Go ahead! Kill me! Show me that you really ARE just monsters!"

"Fine by me," Bardock.nodded with satisfaction.

Raditz felt a pang in his chest. Suddenly he felt ill in his stomach, wondering why he grabbed his father's hands. He regretted the weakness of his next words, "Father, enough."

"Why? Are you soft hearted?" Bardock snorted.

"HE... he's not worth the energy to kill. Let him suffer the humiliation of defeat," Raditz quickly babbled, thinking of a reason that wouldn't bring attention to the soft quality of mercy. Had living on earth reduced him to this? Still, he guessed that if STellari knew he killed Yamcha, she would be saddened. Goku was friends with this man after all, or had been.

Something bleeping his scouter caught his attention, and Bardock whirled his head around. "Raditz, look out!" he shouted.

"YAMCHA!" screamed a voice. "Blast cannon!"

Bardock cannoned into Raditz, knocking him clear of the thigh diameter blast. It crashed into the flickering circuits of the computer, drilling a smoking hole through it that opened into the night. Rolling over, Raditz looked over his father's shoulder to see a green robed figure with outrage on his face.

Panting with fury, Tien appeared near Yamcha. He grabbed the slack jaw of the warrior; flipping Yamcha's inclined head to the left and the right. He gasped, "Oh god what did they do to you…"

"Nothing that I can't recover from," Yamcha joked. "My systems are repairing it, but I"m down for the count. That damn spike disrupted my power core!"

"I'll pay these bastards for what they've done," Tien vowed.

"He's not dead, for what that's worth you human. Though I only saved his hide because I don't want my mate further upset," Raditz panted, untangling himself from Bardock. Father and son moved apart, their eyes and senses trying to anticipate the new arrival's next move. Angrily he fixed a ternary gaze on the two Saiyans, eyes flaring white-hot. Around his body objects began to levitate and swirl. He rose off the floor to hover at a height of nearly two feet. From every side objects loosened from the remaining walls, pummeling Bardock and Raditz who had to crossed their gauntlets before their faces. Necks craned to press their chins into their collarbones down while their eyes squeezed open to mere slits against the barrage.

"Is THAT all you can muster?" Bardock challenged.

"You'll pay for this!" Tien screamed. "And since there are two of you… four will do!"

Bardock blinked as he suddenly moved fast with a rapid series of arm movements. Soon Tien split in half, and then that into another division. No less then four replicas fanned out from the source and raised their hands to generate a beam at the index finger.

"Dodon ray!" all four of them chorused.

"Scatter!" Bardock shouted.

"RAAAGGH!" Raditz shouted. Arms spanned wide his form blazed with bright gold energies. The two Tienshinhan replicas pursuing him stopped up sort when their beams were blocked with the flat of the massive hand. Gathering size and strength, Raditz stood calmly before him. Teal eyes blazed with fury along with the top spikes of his hair standing up. The hair seemed to grow longer in the back, swirling like a waterfall of gold.

"That won't do you any good. Even as a Super Saiyan you're nowhere near Goku's power. And I know exactly how to fight a Super Saiyan too!" Tien said.

"Friday blaze!" Raditz growled, spanning his arms wide. Two beams pulsed in a Y configuration, then formed a single beam to target one Tien. As that one dodged, Raditz arced the beam around just as Goku had showed him to do with the Kamehameha wave.

Meanwhile Bardock zipped in an intricate pattern, avoiding the long straight beams that the two other clones sent his way. His scouter bleeped, showing each had only 1/4 the power of the first judging from the infinity batteries. Still the two of them seemed to keep up easily with his movements.

"Solar prominence!" one of them shouted. A bright blinding light flared into Bardock's retinas, causing him to cry out in pain. Then a flickering tongue of plasma lashed into him as well.

"Father!" Raditz grunted, hearing Bardock's groan and a crushing crack of crumbling masonry.

"Worry about yourself," the other two Tiens said. All four of them suddenly surrounded Raditz in a square.

"Now what?" Raditz wondered. He levitated up, but each of the Tiens lifted their hands, shouting in unison.

"Tribeam!" they chorused.

Raditz hurled a series of blasts down, but the four beams angled to track him and formed a pyramid in the middle. From its top shot a thick beam vertically, painting the crumbling base in blinding white light. Howling Raditz was almost knocked unconscious from the combined blast. He crumpled to the center of the square of four androids. A smile crept over each of the Tien's lips and he said, "Well that worked well. Considering it was last used on Goku I think it's appropriate to use it again to destroy you!"

"Solar FLARE!" shouted someone that teleported above. All four of the Tiens howled in pain at the overload to their senses.

Goku shot down, grabbing up Raditz in his arms and teleported out of the center of the square. Raditz panted, looking up into the face of his younger brother. Teal eyes regarded each other, and Goku said, "I thought you could use a hand here."

"Brother… what about…" Raditz protested.

"Piccolo sent me a mental flash. He's protecting Stellari. Don't worry, I'll get you and Bardock out of here," said Goku.

"I demand revenge," he panted.

"Now's NOT the time," Goku said. Cursing the four Tienshinhans blinked.

"Compensating… there," Tien said. All four androids merged into one again, leaving Tien to catch sight of Goku carrying his fallen brother. Still stunned from the combined attack, Raditz dropped out of Super Saiyan form.

"Tien, stop it now!" Goku shouted. He settled Raditz over his shoulders in a fireman carry, and then stood up to his full height. The flat of one large hand raised to cover Tien's blasts. Easily the dodon ray deflected from Goku's palm into the remaining walls. Pieces of masonry dropped around Goku, but the sheer gold light of his aura vaporized any flack before it could pelt him.

"Goku, I don't want you dead. You've got one chance to leave now, for old time's sake. Before Android 13 comes and kills you!" Tien said.

"Who?" Goku asked, blinking at him. "I don't know who that is, but you've gotta listen to me."

"No Goku, it's YOU who should listen. Allying with these Saiyans only will bring misery for you and your family! Before long they'll be the most hated beings on the planet!"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked. Tien drifted forwards, levitating much like Chautzu did. Telekinetic powers crackled along his body.

"He's on his way here. You might have destroyed his computer, but Super Android 13 has more then enough power to wipe you out Goku if you don't leave now…"

"I can't leave without them," Goku said.

"I can't let you save them. Either leave now or prepare to face me. And I'm much stronger then you can imagine, Goku. I might even be able to hurt you badly. And I don't want to do that," Tien said quietly.

"But we do," said another voice.

"I can handle this!" Tien said.

"Target located. Identified. Destruction of Son Goku primary objective," said 16.

"Oh man," Goku cursed. He grabbed up Raditz and backed away. Sensing Bardock's energies he grabbed him up as well.

"Stay back!" Tien shouted, turning to face 16 and 17 hovering above.

"Finally we get some fun and you have to ruin it? Lame!" 17 snorted.

"Goku get OUT Of here!" Tien shouted.

"Thanks Tien, you won't regret this," Goku nodded. He rushed over to grab up Bardock and hold him at his side. As Tien prepared to take on the others, Goku zipped out of the ruined Red Ribbon base.

* * *

Images swarmed with the feeling of movement. Bardock forced his way to consciousness only to see the ocean zipping along under him. Someone was carrying him with their arm tucked under his waist. Twisting his head around he saw the brilliant gold of his rescuer's hair. Teal eyes blinked down along with the concerned frown. 

"S… Son… Kakkarot… you…" Bardock grumbled. "Let me go!"

"Can you fly on your own?" Goku asked.

"Watch me! I'm not some weak kid!" Bardock grunted. Goku released his father, and Bardock floated with his own power.

"We have to get out of here now," Goku said. "Grab my shoulder."

"All right," Bardock nodded. Now able to reach his fingers to his forehead Goku transmitted them far from the exploding red ribbon base. He trained on the signal given him by Piccolo's mind, and soon materialized near the Orange Star hospital's ER entrance. Out of the lobby rushed the familiar shape in green armor almost identical to Bardock's own. In either arm she carried the Saiyan pups with their tails twisted around her upper arms.

Like a silent sentinel Piccolo turned around, cape flapping in the wind. From beneath his turban he regarded Goku, his brother and father grimly. "Took you long enough."

"Raditz, father!" Stellari cried, rushing up.

"You're okay!" Goku cried. "But Raditz got hurt pretty hard."

"You'd better take him inside. Bulma's cordoned off a whole wing of the hospital for them," said Stellari.

"I suppose I'll have to take him in," said Piccolo. "Considering how Chichi says you are around hospitals!"

"Thanks, Piccolo!" said Goku, helping hand Raditz over. Bardock rushed over to his daughter in law, standing close as she rushed over to her mate.

"Take it easy with him!" she urged.

"Stay back here girl, the Namekian's got it covered," Bardock said. "Too bad I only had one of those beans."

"No worries," Goku nodded. "You okay?"

"As best as I can be," she panted. "Thank you Father, for what you did."

"Don't make a big deal out of it. I did what I had to. Can't let these pups become someone's science fair project, can I?"

"I'll take him for a minute," Goku said, gently scooping the whimpering Planck from Stellari's trembling arm. The experience had taken its toll and she was almost dead on her feet. Grumbling Bardock moved over and slid an arm around her waist on her other side, stopping her from pitching forwards. Goku toddled his nephew, falling out of his Super Saiyan form.

"Easy there little guy. Uncle Goku's here. And your grandpa!"

Bardock brushed strands of hair out of his granddaughter Radzia's face. Looking at her reminded him of his mate, and he did not know how horrid her battle had been. The bond they shared had ended in silence, and Bardock sensed she was badly hurt. She whimpered a bit, and he stroked the baby's cheek tenderly. "Takes some getting used to. I'll admit. Is Kinoha…"

"I don't know. The last I heard Bulma was putting her into a regeneration tank. Chichi and Gohan are inside. Chichi didn't want her son put in a tank…"

"I'll talk to her," Goku sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Stubborn woman," Bardock chuckled. "Let's go in."

* * *


	63. Waiting room

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation Co. Ltd., Viz, and was created by Toriyama. I do not own the anime or the manga. I own the fancharacters Stellari, Fermi and Bohr. I make no money writing this fanfiction and am only borrowing the characters for a while._

**Royal Namekian Blues**

Trynia Merin

* * *

With Bardock's help Stellari entered the waiting room. Security guards with Capsule logos on them quickly helped her and Bardock to a private elevator along with Goku. Nervously he stood in the enclosed space, focussing on making funny faces for the benefit of his nephew. Bardock raised his ki field, enveloping Stellari and Radzia in its green warmth.

"You really are something, Kakkarot. Never ceases to amaze me how easily you blew those androids away. But you didn't finish the job."

"He was once my friend," Goku said firmly.

"I hear you kid. If that was Toma or any one else of my crew… but he's betrayed you…" said Bardock.

"You didn't see the part where he helped stop 13 and 17 by covering for us, so we could escape," Goku interrupted.

"I thought he was loyal to the androids now!" said Stellari.

"So did I. But I think he knows better. Unfortunately Yamcha learned that lesson too late. It's a shame you had to kill him," Goku sighed.

"I did what I had to so I could protect my family," Bardock said sternly. "IN war you can't always be squeamish."

"I know but… killing is the last resort!" Goku protested.

"You think I don't know that?" Bardock grunted. "My entire crew died because I blindly followed Frieza's orders. You can't tell me you didn't want that lizard dead when your best friend…"

"Yamcha and Tien were my friends," Goku shouted back.

"I know, but this discussion's pointless," Bardock raised his hand. "Right now we've got to lick our wounds and figure out what the hell to do next."

Doors slid open, and all three of them exited grimly. Half of Goku's gi hung off his bare shoulder, while only a thin strap of his armored blue shirt remained. Clothing was covered in fine tatters while Stellari and Bardock's armor was battered. Bardock's battle jacket had suffered the worst; one strap blown off while half his left pair of leggings showed a muscular calf. His scouter lens was cracked and he pulled the thing off to toss it down on a table nearby.

Stellari sat on one of the lounge sofas. To her relief the blue and white armored figure entering was Bulma. She rushed over and hugged Stellari with relief, then hugged Goku who stood to the side. She shouldered one of the twins and looked at Bardock with admiration. "Vegeta and Trunks went off after 17… to try and stop them before they trace us here… Nappa went ballistic because Lunch has gone missing!"

"Damn," Goku sighed, shaking his head.

"You think Tien took her?" Bulma asked with fear in her eyes.

"I didn't see her where Yamcha took me. But whatever blasts didn't hit one of us hit Gero's computer," Stellari said.

"That piece of machinery's toast now," Bardock grunted. "Don't know if that's good or bad. Where's everyone else?"

"Your crew said something about protecting West City. Capsule's the first place I think they'd expect us all to go instead of Orange Star City," Bulma said. "We'd be safer all staying here till the others get better."

"I thought they said they'd wait to attack till these so called android games were happening," Bardock grunted.

"So did I. But I guess the computer went crazy when I showed up," Goku said rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

"Probably overrode all previous programming," Bulma shook her head. "Not good."

"What's worse is that Yamcha said something about all Saiyans becoming public enemy number one," said Stellari.

"Damn," Bulma swallowed hard. "Defiantly not good."

"That would explain why Krillen and Master Roshi are keeping their distance," Goku said sadly. Bardock mumbled when Goku handed his nephew over to the war hardened soldier. Carefully Bardock wrapped a gauntlet arm around the boy and set him on his knee. Planck stuck his tongue in his mouth and curled up against Bardock's armored chest as if he had been there all along.

Bulma's telephone shrilled and she shot a look of apology to the others. "I have to take this. Excuse me!"

Nobody argued as Bulma strode off carrying her cell telephone to a more secluded part of the hospital complex. Left alone, Goku sighed and looked at his father and sister in law. "Chichi's probably worried sick about me. I'm going to go visit her," said Goku quietly.

"You'd better go. I'll stay here till Raditz and Kinoha improve," Bardock said. "Someone has to watch over her family."

He nodded towards Stellari, who was slowly rocking Radzia in her arms. Goku draped a blanket around her shoulders and she glanced up at him gratefully. Leaning over he kissed her forehead, and then leaned over to kiss each of the Saiyan children in turn. She stopped Goku with a hand on his arm. "Fermi and Bohr..."

"They're still with Dad," Goku said, referring to the Ox King. "Should I have them come here?"

"No, they're safer where they are. Where's Chichi and Gohan?"

"I'll be taking them to Frypan valley so Chichi can rest and recover. If you like..." Goku said.

"I'll talk to them soon I hope. Better they rest and wait until Raditz comes around. I want to see them but..." trailed Stellari off. Bardock rested a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"You will stay put and rest. My son can go once he's well enough to check on your other brats. It's safer for you to remain here with your pups. I'll watch over you. If your sons are true warriors they can understand the seriousness of this," Bardock grunted.

"But they need me," Stellari said frustrated.

"No I think he's right. I'll tell them you're okay and that you miss them and will see them when it's safer," Goku shushed her. "They're old enough to know that Mommy's gotta spend some time away from them. Besides, Chichi and I will be with them. It's better for them to be away from this place. Bardock will look after you till Raditz wakes up, right?"

"I will. You get going," Bardock said. "Besides if you've got a psychic link with those twins they'll be able to communicate with you to know you're there for them, right?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Give them my love Goku... I just hate not being around them!"

"I'll come back and IT Raditz there when he's well enough. You stay put okay?" he said. Nodding at Bardock, he touched two fingers to his forehead and vanished. Bardock stood up and sat in the sofa next to his daughter in law. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder when he draped a strong arm around her. Like her father, had so many years ago he held her as she trembled and struggled not to cry?

"I'll watch over you," Bardock said quietly. Stellari nodded, and they quietly held the twins on their laps. As time passed, Bardock accepted bottles of formula from capsule employees that happened to pass by.

"Mrs. Briefs sends this with her compliments. She says Prince Vegeta's ordered you to stay here, Mr. Bardock, and Prof. Stellari," said one of the guards.

"All right," she nodded. Saluting, the guard moved off. Bardock sensed that he needed to change the subject to calm his daughter in law during their wait. Therefore, the best thing seemed to be to get her talking.

"I always wonder how you managed to figure out how to trace these androids to begin with," Bardock said, trying to change the subject. Stellari traded Radzia for Planck. Bardock gently took his granddaughter and angled her in one arm while feeding her with his other gauntleted wrist.

"It was partly Raditz idea," she said. Bardock's left brow angled up incredulously.

"No really!" she insisted, readjusting Planck in her arm and unhooking her armor strap. She discretely draped the blanket over her bare breast while he suckled. Bardock tossed her a wry grin, shaking his head.

"This I have to hear…" he said.

"Well it all started while these two were in utero," she said, her eyes staring off into the distance to fish for the exact memories. "I was making polymers and Raditz was trying to get me OUT of the lab…"

"Are you insane working in the lab while you're carrying our pups, woman?" someone grunted.

Stellari grumbled at the interruption of her latest batch of polymer. While her technicians could do the work she was devoted to pushing the special coating she was developing for Bulma's new project to its limits.

"Woman?" Raditz asked.

Her eyebrow cocked up at the mention of that word. To her dispair, he had taken to the Prince's habit of calling his mate and wife 'woman'. With a mischievous smirk, Stellari grabbed a test tube and hurled it at the unsuspecting Raditz. Normally she would not dream of throwing lab glassware at anyone, but her husband was not just 'anyone'. He was a Saiyan, and they had notoriously hard noggins.

Raditz hand zipped out and caught the small missile with ease. Mouth quirked in a devious smirk he chuckled, "Nice try but futile."

"Unless you want your prince to barbecue us BOTH you'd better let me finish this, monkey man," she glared at him.

"What?"

"Who do you think this plastic is FOR, Raditz?" she glared at him. Suddenly he blurred from view and appeared directly behind her to grab her in his large arms. Stellari whirled around and sent her fist out towards his face.

"Nicely done, but you're still a bit slow," Raditz complimented, grabbing her fist in his enormous hand. The gauntlet covered his wrists, but the palms were bare save the straps crossing his thumb and little finger that held the armor component in place.

"Bulma wants the research done on the high density polymer this afternoon! She's making new suits of armor for Trunks and Ve… I mean the Prince and I can't let her down," she said.

"Hmm," Raditz sniffed as he pinned her against the lab counter. "It smells much like that of those tin cans."

"You mean to tell me you can SMELL the androids?" she blinked.

"I'm a Saiyan, woman. When you've been purging planets most of your life, you learn to take in ANY scent that could clue you into the enemy's motives," Raditz chuffed.

"Then how come the Prince couldn't smell them?" she asked.

"His Majesty is a Royal. Their fighting skills are far superior to Third Class, but we rely more on our base instincts during a fight," Raditz explained.

"Wait a minute, you've given me an idea," Stellari said. Reaching up she grabbed the scouter off his ear. The suction gave way with an audible pop and Raditz rubbed his ear with a free hand.

"Do you mind?"

"These things can pick up any energy can't they?" she asked.

"Yes. But they are unable to account for potential battle power," Raditz shrugged. "And the Androids have no energy signature…"

"Except for their infinity batteries," Stellari said.

"Their power source? Of course, why didn't we think of that before? You're trying to tell me you can recalibrate my scouter to trace them that way?" Raditz nodded.

"Talk about mind reading, yes. I can't, but Bulma and her father can," she said. Raditz nodded and replaced the scouter once more. He saw the excitement in her face and decided to allow her to continue her work, but he insisted on watching her every move so she would not jeopardize the health of her young.

* * *


	64. Father Son Disagreement

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation Co. Ltd., Viz, and was created by Toriyama. I do not own the anime or the manga. I own the fan characters Stellari, Fermi and Bohr. I make no money writing this fan fiction and am only borrowing the characters for a while. Kinoha's name is inspired and named in honor of the fanfiction writer Kinoha, and is out of respect and thanks for her support on these stories! Thanks to Butterfly V, Unwanted Empathy and others for reading and commenting on this! I'm answering a few questions pointed out to me in the latest reviews so I hope this makes sense. Thanks as always for the insightful reviews! _

**Royal Namekian Blues**

* * *

Raditz fought against the pounding behind his eyes. A light sniffling reached his ears, and he stared up into the blurry features of his spiky haired father, and an identically armored shape next to him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Stellari moved close to him.

"Raditz! Wake up!" she urged.

"Precious one… you're all right!" he spluttered.

"Took you long enough to wake up, you lazy bum," Bardock grunted, giving his son's leg a playful kick.

"Father! What… where… I swore I heard Kakkarot!"

"My name's Goku," said the familiar voice. Son Goku stood on the other side of the bed, holding one of the twins while Stellari held the other. Bardock took the baby girl Saiyan from Stellari so she could throw her arms around Raditz neck. His strong arms wrapped her close and did not let her go.

"We triumphed then!" Raditz laughed.

"I understand why you did it, but he was my friend!"

"He betrayed you, Brother! He would have slain me to appear the hero. In addition, leave you to raise my children because he thought me unfit! This cannot go unpunished!" Raditz growled at Goku.

"What?"

"You had better listen to what he is saying, Son," Bardock said, grabbing Goku's shoulder.

"No… not Yamcha!"

"Wake up and smell the reality!" Stellari barked at Goku. "He would have done anything to prove his point! He even tried forcing himself on me!"

"I can't believe that Yamcha…" Goku squeezed his eyes shut.

"He did. Just by taking Stellari! Brother, open your eyes! He's one of them now!" Raditz snarled. He pulled Stellari onto the bed with him, and Bardock moved over to take the other child from Goku. Once she had both twins in her arms, she huddled against the bulk of Raditz.

"Goku, listen to me. I know what I am taking about. Raditz has no reason to make any of this up. Didn't he defend your own son, Gohan?"

"Is the boy all right?"

"Yes, he's all right. I managed to get a sensu to him," Goku nodded. "Chichi's just resting with him now. But if what you say is true about Yamcha."

"It is," Stellari said. Goku bit his lip when she recounted the whole story. Raditz added his own part as well. Pacing back and forth, Goku drew a deep sigh. To think that his own friends would sink so low just blew his mind. Even more so then the fact that Raditz and Piccolo were now his greatest allies.

"He was once a thief," said Stellari.

"Not that it justifies anything, but a desperate man will try anything to achieve his goal," said Bardock. Goku sank into the armchair near Raditz hospital bed. Miserable he hunched his shoulders, burying his face in his large hands. Tears formed in his eyes. Bardock grumbled and sat down on the armrest of the chair.

"No time for tears, boy. We must…"

"Father, let him be," Stellari said gently. "He doesn't know the Saiyan ways. He's human, like me…"

"Like you once were, girl," Bardock said quietly.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Stellari demanded.

"You passed ritual combat with me. I accepted you as a daughter in the family, as if you are a full blooded Saiyan before you were kidnapped," Bardock explained.

"IN all eyes of Saiyan law, you're one of us," Raditz said.

"Even for an 'inferior' race?" she grunted.

"You are no weakling," Raditz added. "Giving two children and fighting to protect them."

"That might be the case and I'm honored, but the point is that Goku's friends are now turning on him because they think we're a threat," Stellari said. She badly wanted to go comfort Goku, but Raditz held her firmly along with her children.

"Boy, I… suppose I must allow you your tears," Bardock grumbled.

"Crying doesn't make me less of a warrior!" Goku snapped at him. "So you can just FORGET that nonsense now!"

"Father, let him be," Raditz relented. "Besides he can kick our asses. If feeling makes a Saiyan stronger then we might be the ones who can learn something."

"If you can accept me as a Saiyan and a human woman as a Saiyan Princess you should accept that Goku has a point. Both races will become one to survive," said Stellari.

"Earth is my home, and yours. Don't you see?" Goku huffed. "The Saiyan race doesn't have to separate itself. We can make a NEW legacy here, on Earth."

"And we are," Raditz said quietly. "With Gohan, and Trunks, and these two here."

"Piccolo was right when he said we can ALL protect earth. And we can't let these androids ruin our lives," Goku said passionately as he stood up. Eyes flared turquoise and then his energies flared nova white-hot. Bardock swallowed hard to see his hair standing on end and the entire floor shake with the energy of Goku's transformation.

"Must you do that indoors?" Bardock asked.

"I have to remain Super Saiyan to build up my powers to fight the Androids. That's what Gohan and I were doing while in the Time chamber."

"Can one really learn quickly in that place?" Bardock asked.

"Yes," Goku nodded.

"A day lasts a year, or so they say," Stellari said.

"Perhaps if you and Bardock entered, you might increase your own powers," said Goku.

"I don't wish to leave you alone for a whole day," said Raditz to Stellari. "Let alone a year."

"I'll do whatever it takes to better defend my family," said Bardock.

"Then perhaps I can take you," Goku said quietly. "While nobody's expecting it."

Stellari nodded, then turned to kiss Raditz one last time. He held her close and then kissed their children. Bardock nodded and both sons stood near their father. Goku bade them both to grasp his shoulders, then touched his forehead with two fingers. Soon Stellari was alone on the bed holding her children. Curling up with them, she allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere in the hospital, others relaxed and waited in lobbys and hospital bedrooms. Commandeered by Capsule, the Orange Star Hospital was the nerve center of Z warrior resistance, at least the Saiyan contingent. In one such lounge a few floors down, the Prince of all Saiyans and his son were trying to contemplate what to do next. The sun had just risen in bands of gold and orange, spreading in red bloody bands along the eastern sky. Sharp shadows and angles were cast by what seemed a harsher light. Bulma was asleep in one of the many beds, but Vegeta had left her side only an hour before the dawn to talk with Trunks.

Nappa had rocketed off in a jealous huff. The androids had taken his woman, and he intended to make them pay. Bliss had come to Trunks with tears in her eyes, pleading for his aid. Vegeta swore to take it upon himself, and now Trunks would endure leadership. Vegeta felt the power surge, and frowned when it vanished suddenly. Trunks sat up, crushing the Styrofoam coffee cup in his hand. Both of them looked at each other when their senses beheld the power traces a thousand miles away.

"He's taken his sire and brother to the lookout," said Vegeta thoughtfully. "I suppose he thinks they can be of some use."

"Makes sense, Father," said Trunks. "But now of all times?"

"We have to find Nappa and stop him from going crazy," said Vegeta.

"But that would leave this place undefended, Father," said Trunks.

Vegeta drew himself up to his full height, sticking his chin in the air. Resting gloved fists by either hip he said, "I have prepared for that. Turles and some of the other Saiyans will stay here and defend this place. In addition, you will stay here while I go after Nappa myself. And Kakakrot's brat Gohan is also here."

"But Father…" Trunks protested.

"Kakkarot might end up hogging my glory when he returns. You can tell the clown to stay here and then you will fight at my side," Vegeta said with a mean grin. "And I will finally put an end to these pieces of scrap."

Trunks nodded, and squeezed his eyes shut shortly. Sighing he said, "All right Father. But don't let your pride get the best of you."

"Humph, you have much to learn of true Saiyan Pride, boy. But I suppose I'll take your advice under advisement," Vegeta grunted. HE grabbed his scouter and placed it on his ear. Touching the stud, he opened the link.

"Commander Turles sire?"

"Come and bring Bardock's team to the base. Have them stand ready to defend here while I venture out after Nappa. Have Bliss join me," said he.

"Understood your majesty."

"Till then, my son is in charge. Obey him as you would me," said Vegeta. Trunks swallowed hard as his father said these words. Slowly he removed the scouter from his face and handed it to Trunks. Both wore the armored chest plates that Bulma had given them.

"Vegeta, what's all this about?" Bulma demanded, flinging open the door to the lounge.

"Stay here with Trunks. I'm going after Nappa," said Vegeta.

"But Trunks can…."

"This is a matter of Saiyan pride," said Vegeta.

"It's ALWAYS about that! We need you here! I cannot bear the thought of…" Bulma spluttered.

"Hush woman," Vegeta said, pulling her close. A quick kiss of his lips silenced her next words. Trunks hid a smile behind white-gloved hands to see his parents locked in each other's arms to share a last passionate smooch. Then he released a panting and breathless Bulma.

"Damn it, that's NOT fair, Vegeta!" she grumbled.

"Stay here, and protect your mother," said Vegeta. Reaching out he grasped Trunks shoulder.

"Be careful Father," Trunks nodded. Vegeta grunted then strode towards the bank of windows covering one wall of the lounge. Vertical blinds swished lazily back and forth, in the light of day. Vegeta opened the window, and then climbed out to levitate in midair. Bulma moved close to her son Trunks, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders to hold her close. Both watched Vegeta span his arms and roar loudly to summon the blazing gold flames of his Super Saiyan form. Strangely, the spikes of his hair stood up straighter. Muscles bulked and swelled to twice their size, giving Vegeta almost steroid musculature.

"What's he doing?"

"That's the form we discovered beyond Super Saiyan," Trunks said. "But he can't hold it for long. He must really think that he's going to battle his hardest."

"Vegeta…" Bulma yelped. Widows rattled with the force of the shockwave Super Vegeta left in his wake. Soon only a gleaming yellow star twinkled on the far horizon to remind them he had hovered there. Trunks held his worried mother close.

"Don't worry Mother, I can do the same. And if he needs me, I'll be there in a flash," said Trunks.

"But what if he doesn't come back! There are three androids out there still! And four if you count Krillen's lady friend!" said she.

"Krillen's managed to work some strange charm over her. She is actually staying with him at Kami house. She wants nothing to do with Android 13 or his plans. Piccolo and him managed to help her escape from the rest. So as long as she remains hidden, he can't touch them," Trunks whispered.

"You mean she's on OUR side?"

"For the moment," Trunks said. Bulma felt a surge of hope. If Krillen could change one android's mind and try to help her hang onto humanity, there might be hope for the others. She wiped tears from her eyes as she buried her face in Trunks chest. He had grown two inches in the year he had spent in the Hyperbolic time chamber, his muscles filling out the blue suit and white breastplate so he stood with the same bulk as Goku. Long hair spilled around his face on either side, giving him a solemn appearance.

"Trunks," she said, reaching up to touch his hair. She drew back and regarded him with clear blue eyes glistening with tears. Trunks wiped them away with a gloved finger.

"Yes mother?"

"Can I cut your hair right now? Before anything else happens? Not that you don't look cute like this, but I just think you might like to be able to see," she said, pushing a strand behind his ears.

"All right," he nodded, knowing that it would give her something to do so she could keep her mind off Vegeta's desperate mission. He let Bulma place her white gloved hand in his, leading him away to share a simple custom of haircutting. Life had to continue he realized, as the gleaming gold of the sun beamed through the windows and painted his curves and angles in its radiance.

"Father, come back soon," Trunks pleaded.

* * *

The room at the Orange Star hospital was a modified medical suite, the size of a general living room with sofas and a few chairs. One or two desks occupied a far corner, and a unisex bathroom stood just to the left of the main entrance. On one side of the chamber were floor to ceiling windows covered with half slatted vertical blinds. The Regeneration tank occupied the far left corner opposite the windows.

Muffled by fluid, the words of two people speaking came to Kinoha's ears. She blinked through the fluid that her body drifted inside, seeing the figures through the curves of the tank. Facing with his backside to the tank was her mate, she could tell by the sexy way in which his legs and torso merged together under that armor. His tail swished around his ankles and he was speaking to the Stellari girl who had mated her older son.

"She's coming round," said Bardock, spinning his head about. Stellari moved over to see the liquid sloshing around from the occupant. Quickly Bardock rushed to open the tank, and Raditz crossed the room to help him. He handed the baby he carried to Stellari so she held both twins on either hip. Fermi and Bohr walked over flanking her to watch the woman emerge.

"Mother, you're all right!" Raditz fussed. He tugged the leads off her. Bardock held out a robe for her to wrap around her because she was nude like many tank occupants.

"What… who… the babies!" she gasped.

"They're all right love, how are you feeling?" Bardock asked his mate. Carefully he pulled her into his arms. Inundated with nutrients, her hair dripped a large puddle onto the floor. Green ki surged around Bardock's armored body to evaporate the liquid. Raditz rested a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Put me down you dummy," she said in Saiyan. He did so, and they shared a kiss together. Raditz hugged her tightly when Bardock finally let her go.

"Mother…" said Stellari, rushing over with the twins.

"You're okay," said Fermi and Bohr excitedly.

"Young ones, I'm glad you're all right," she said, leaning down to give each of the twins a nip on the ear. Fermi and Bohr winced a bit but still allowed this since Stellari gave them a meaningful look. Striding over to her, Kinoha held out her arms to Stellari. Shyly Raditz mate walked over and accepted the hug. Kinoha took either baby and placed them on her hips.

"I hear this one risked his tail. Was that so, Bardock?" Kinoha asked. Bardock blushed as Stellari leaned over and hugged him, and Raditz gave his father an embrace as well.

"Shut up," Bardock mumbled, feeling embarrassed. His mate gave him an arched brow, and then handed her grandchildren back to Raditz and Stellari.

"He saved all three of us. He's a hero," Stellari said looking fondly at her father in law.

"I only wanted to stop that stupid android from being an ass," said Bardock, brushing off his newly repaired armor.

"Mother, I have a new set of armor for you here," said Raditz.

"Good boy," she nodded as he pulled a capsule from his pocket and handed it to her. "You're lucky, Stellaring, you know that."

"I am. He was worried sick. And I understand you tried to defend Chichi as well," said she.

Suddenly into the room appeared Goku, with Chichi in his arms. Frantic with worry Chichi rushed over and rested her hands on Kinoha's shoulders. "Oh thank Kami you're all right! I wanted to thank you for trying to save my little Gohan and me from those awful tin cans!"

"You're welcome," Kinoha laughed as Chichi gave her a crushing hug. The female Saiyan grasped Chichi up off her feet to return it and Chichi laughed. Setting her down the two women looked at one another fondly. Goku awkwardly shifted weight from one foot to the other seeing his wife so comfortable with his birth mother he hardly knew.

"I… wanted to thank you too," Goku said nodding his head as he strode over.

"You're welcome, my boy," she smiled warmly. Goku held out his arms and she went to him, giving him a hug as well. Not sure of what to do, Goku patted her back awkwardly. She nodded and separated herself from him.

"And all three of you had quite a battle didn't you?" said Kinoha.

"How could you tell?" Goku asked. She tapped her temple and grinned.

"Mating bond. I suppose that's something I'll have to fill you in on, my boy," she said to Goku.

"Yes someone SHOULD explain this to me!" Chichi glared at Goku who sighed.

"Is Gohan all right?" asked Kinoha.

"He's still healing in the hospital," said Chichi.

"Why not put him in a tank?" asked Kinoha.

"Because I don't want to push him! He needs to rest!" Chichi answered. Bardock shook his head and sighed.

"Since you're his mother, I respect your judgment," said Kinoha, with a look at Bardock.

"I'm glad SOMEONE does," Chichi sniffed. Stellari coughed loudly.

"Um, I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on, Mother. But perhaps we can do so over some food?" Stellari said.

"Good idea, Stellaring. I'm starving," said Kinoha.

"That's one thing we have in common," Goku chuckled. She smiled at him, her ivory teeth gleaming brightly in the artificial light. Accepting the armor, she strode over to the small bathroom off the chamber to put it on.

"Well, what does Bulma say?" asked Bardock.

"Basically Vegeta and Trunks have spotted Seventeen and Thirteen out looking for me. They've watched but haven't done anything fortunately. But Vegeta says I should stay in hiding till he decides what to do," Goku wrung his hands. "She's also traced that missing console."

"What missing console?" Bardock asked.

"Um, the one from Nappa's space pod," Raditz answered.

"Drek, no wonder the androids have counters to our powers," Bardock suddenly answered. All heads swiveled on the warrior.

"Father, what are you talking about?" asked Raditz, narrowing his eyes.

"When Bliss was rescued she said she heard about a missing console. We never found it," said Bardock. Thoughtfully he scratched his temple just under the red blood soaked bandana he wore in honor of Torah.

"Bulma says Krillen has. It was in the house that Seventeen and Eighteen were using as a 'base'. Krillen's brought it back to Capsule for them to look at. It was really… different," said Goku.

"Why did THEY have it?" asked Bardock.

"I don't know. Krillen said he was trying to get answers from 18. He's gone to look for her to meet her in their usual place…"

"Usual WHAT?" Stellari asked.

"I think he and 18 are dating," Goku said with a chuckle. "She's staying at Kame house right now. Krillen and Master Roshi are watching after her because she wants nothing to do with Seventeen or the other androids any more. Luckily seventeen has no idea where she is."

"How is THAT possible?" asked Bardock.

"Um, another little device Bulma made. Those um… neutrino thingies disrupt android communication as well as power. So as long as 18 has one with her, they can't track her. And she's willing to help us," said Goku.

"Since when did THIS happen?" Bardock blinked.

"It's news to me!" Stellari said, grabbing Goku's arm.

"Krillen convinced her to help us. She doesn't care for 13 at all, and is worried about her brother. She knew that if she joined him, she'd have no chance to escape. But putting her trust in us, she figured she might have a chance to save them both," said Goku quietly.

"I say we trust her," said Raditz.

"Why?" Bardock asked.

"Because love makes people do strange things," Raditz said with a wry grin at Stellari.

"I still can't believe Krillen has fallen in love with one of those robots," Chichi shook her head. "But at least one of them has sense!"

"The Prince has ordered all of us to stay back while he scouts with Nappa, and the other elites. My crew's busy protecting West City and Capsule," Bardock said folding his arms. "Luckily no androids have dared attack. But something tells me they're still going with that Android Games plan."

"Yes they are," said Goku quietly. "18 told us all she knew. Bulma wants all of you to come back to Capsule. At least where it's safe."

"I thought Capsule was under attack," Kinoha said as she strode out, wearing her armor once more. She shifted the silver arm rings that matched that on Bardock's upper left arm into position again. This time she wore a blue vest and black spandex beneath it. The shoulder straps of her armor were brown and it had no armored panels.

"Not anymore. Not till the games," said Goku. "We have two weeks. Android 13 has issued a challenge to all Saiyans to show themselves there. If any of us attack any androids or humans they'll kill any Saiyans they see."

"So that's why the Prince wants us to hide in the shadows," Bardock muttered, pacing around.

"I don't like it at all," Kinoha snorted.

"The Prince wants you to take Chichi and the children, and watch over them. That includes Gohan," said Bardock.

"But Gohan could fight…" said Goku.

Angrily Chichi stormed up and glared at him. "No more! Gohan nearly DIED. I will NOT allow him to fight! I refuse it!" said she.

"But we need his help!" Goku protested.

"Not THIS again," Stellari sighed, shaking her head as Fermi and Bohr moved close to her and Raditz.

"I've heard ENOUGH!" Bardock thundered. He clapped his hand into his fist, making a loud popping sound that stopped Chichi in mid tirade.

"Father?" Raditz asked.

"Goku, you're a FOOL to let that boy fight! He's not got the proper control of his powers!"

"He HAS," Goku said angrily, glaring at Bardock.

"Maybe, but the boy is of more use protecting his mother," said Bardock. "Especially since the Prince, his son, and Raditz and you are Super Saiyans."

"I disagree!" Goku said angrily, marching over and stepping right in front of Bardock. Arms folded across his chest Bardock stared his son straight in the eye. Fisting his hands at his sides, Goku bit his lip.

"Goku… Kakkarot, you know I'm right. Gohan shouldn't have to fight when I am alive and well. If you and Raditz can achieve this legendary, then what's to stop me from trying?" Bardock asked.

"Father…" said Raditz quietly.

"He's right," Kinoha nodded. "I'm tired of having my grandchildren die when we're the warriors. Gohan is no warrior."

"But he is! He's stronger then me! Only HE can defeat 13!" Goku blurted out.

"Bullshit," said Chichi angrily. "He's only eight years old and he's SCARED!"

"Chichi… please!" Goku whirled his head on her. Everyone stood in strange odd clusters, Goku facing his father while Chichi stood to his immediate right, and Kinoha flanked her own husband. This left the twins near their mother and Raditz as spectators to the fierce argument.

"You don't get it, Kakkarot. He's my grandson and I say he stays to protect the family. Your wife is RIGHT," said Bardock angrily.

"You don't have a say in this!" Goku blurted out. His hair flared gold as a blast of wind knocked them back, and flames surrounded him.

"Brother, stop it!" Raditz snapped, as Chichi leapt back and dove behind the sofa for cover. She knew her husband wouldn't hurt her, but she was so stressed she wanted to take no chances. Fermi and Bohr closed ranks to shield Stellari with a glowing purple TK field and windows rattled.

"You're baring your fangs at me, pup?" Bardock laughed as he sized up Goku. Heaving with anger Goku stared down at his father with turquoise eyes.

"You… you don't understand!" Goku said in a deepened voice. "He's got to fight."

"No he doesn't," Bardock said firmly, hands on his hips. "Not if I fight in his place."

"But… but…" Goku stammered. Another gold aura flashed against the windows, rattling the panes and causing papers to flutter around the room. Kinoha moved over to shield Chichi who was huddled behind the sofa.

"Brother, listen to him," Raditz said, zipping between Goku and Bardock. Two pairs of turquoise eyes fixed in a deadlock staring match. Power surged between Goku and a Super Saiyan Raditz. Suddenly it seemed bolts of lightening crackled around Goku, and it terrified Chichi. The door suddenly flew open to reveal Trunks wearing a drape, half his hair cut while the rest flopped on one side of his face. Chasing him was Bulma carrying a pair of sheers.

"What are you doing?" Trunks cried. "Are you trying to shake the hospital apart? Goku!"

Yelling, Trunks flared his own Super Saiyan energies. His hair stood up on end, half of it spiky while the rest was short giving him an uneven comical appearance. Widows shattered, showering everyone with glass. Fermi and Bohr threw up their hands, generating a TK shield to stop the assault. Bulma screamed, hands to her ears.

"Goku stop it!" Chichi screamed, pushing her face into Kinoha's breastplate. Both of them huddled in a corner for cover. Bardock stood his ground, behind Raditz who moved between father and son. Trunks pushed Raditz back, his own eyes fixing into Goku's. Lightening surged through the room, vaporizing and setting things on fire.

"His power's incredible," gasped Trunks. "He's… he's gone beyond Super Saiyan Ultra…"

"Goku! Knock it off now!" Bulma screamed at him.

Trunks flared his own power, muscles bulking up. Yet Goku's entire body crackled with blue lightening, his hair standing up on end and glowing hot white as his eyes and face took on a terrifying fierce appearance.

"Enough," Raditz said. "Goku, listen to us."

As soon as the wind had started, it stopped. Still electricity crackled across Goku's upheld hand. In surprise he glanced down at himself, then at Trunks blocking his immediate space. Almost nose to nose the Ultra Super Trunks faced off against this ascended Goku. "You… that's even more powerful then me."

The golden glow surrounding Raditz subsided at the same time the lightening faded. Hair leeching of its radiance, Goku seemed to diminish in stature. At the same time Trunks did as well, his hair dropping back to its former position. Bulma clicked her tongue, still brandishing her scissors. Bardock's muscles twitched a bit, and he leveled his gaze on Goku again. Sighing, Goku shook his head and exhaled. Chichi and Kinoha rose from the ground, still keeping their distance from the immediate area.

"Are you done yet?" Bulma asked angrily. "You're lucky you didn't cause more damage with this shit! What were you thinking?"

"I think we need to talk privately, Kakkarot," said Bardock slowly as he looked at Goku.

"Fine, I agree," Goku nodded. "Chichi, stay here. I won't be long."

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked his hair still only half cut.

"Someplace less fragile I think," said Bardock.

"I'm coming too," Raditz said.

"Me too!" said Trunks.

"Wait; let me finish cutting your hair at least!" Bulma grumbled. "This is the second time you've gotten out of me doing this since we arrived here!"

"Mom!" groaned Trunks, blushing. This quashed a very tense moment that had evolved in the room. Especially evident when Bardock started to laugh along with Goku. Yet when both father and son met eye to eye, the smile faded.

"All right Trunks, let Bulma finish the haircut," Goku relented. "Come and join us when you're ready."


	65. Flashback Raditz Vs Gohan

_Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or manga Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama created it, and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. Shuisha Bird studios does. This is written out of respect for a wonderful series and I make no money from this. My fan fiction means no harm to either one. A/N: Butterfly V suggested that it would be interesting to see a chapter where Raditz and Gohan resolve their differences in the side story. So I did my best to write this. There's a lot of action in it, and not many words. But it's how I picture two fighters trying to deal with conflicting emotions building up over years. I hope it makes sense! I'm including this in RNB because it's crucial to the plot._

* * *

Raditz took time to look in on Gohan before he and Bardock went off to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Only five days existed till the Android games, and they hoped to achieve what seemed impossible. This left Stellari alone with her children under the protection of Kinoha, and son Goku. Nervously she sat there, and Son Goku crossed over to sit down next to her as they entered Gohan's room. 

"Gohan," whispered Chichi. She wrung her hands and looked at her child hooked up to many monitors. She stubbornly refused to let him have a sensu, but seeing him suffering there was killing her.

Slowly the door opened, and Chichi turned to see Goku standing there with a small pouch in his hands. She ran over to him and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry Goku, I can't stand him there like that any longer."

"Then I can give him the sensu?" asked Goku. Chichi nodded, and Goku smiled with relief. Holding Chichi around the waist he walked her over to the bed. Opening the pouch he extracted a bean, and then reached down to touch Gohan's cheek.

"Hey Gohan, it's Dad…"

Slowly Gohan's dark lashed eyes fluttered open. "D… daddy…" he whispered. "You're…. Here…"

"Listen to your father, Gohan. He has something for you," Chichi said with a sigh of resignation. It was far cruler to let him suffer in pain and she realized she had been selfish to withold the cure. Goku slipped his hand under Gohan's neck and lightly lifted.

"I've got a Sensu here, Gohan. Yo think you can chew it for me?" Goku asked.

"But Mom said…"

"Mommy was wrong, Gohan-chan," Chichi said quietly. "I should listen to your Father. Go ahead and eat it. It's all right."

"You sure Mom?" Gohan asked. Chichi nodded and gave a brave smile. Goku gently slipped the bean into Gohan's mouth and he chewed on it painfully. Within seconds his eyes shot wide open. Bones knitted and bruises bleached to pale healthy skin. His entire body jolted for two seconds with the influx of power. Quickly he smiled and sat up, pulling the casts off his hands and ribs.

"Better?" Goku asked.

"Uh huh, you bet," Gohan said. Goku helped him pull the casts and bandages off, and Gohan swung around to sit on the edge of the bed. Chichi smiled despite her earlier reluctance and rushed over to hug him tightly.

"I'm so sorry baby. Mommy wasn't thinking of you, she was selfish. Forgive me?" Chichi asked.

"It's okay mom," said Gohan, hugging her. "Daddy, where's Grandma Kinoha and Uncle Raditz?"

"Rigth here, Gohan," said a voice that opened the door. Next to him stood Piccolo wearing his tall turban, and Raditz with his hair bound back by a ponytail. Gohan chuckled and realized his own hair was growing quite long. Somehow they resembled one another.

"Gohan, you're okay," Piccolo grunted.

"Mr. Piccolo, I'm all better! Are we going to train?"

"Yes," said Chichi. "You may go with Piccolo to train. But BE careful."

"Wow, thanks mom!" Gohan gasped, scarecely believing his mother's change of heart.

"I can't hold onto you forever. You're growing up too fast, but I have to let go," Chichi said, wiping away tears as she helped Gohan down. He hugged her tightly and then trotted over to stand opposite his mentor.

"Thank you," Piccolo said, inclining his head. "I'll make sure he'll be able to pull his weight."

"Be the best you can be, Gohan," said Chichi. She put on a smile as Gohan turned to Raditz. The tall Saiyan warrior strode in and stood next to Piccolo. Seeing two enemies side by side made Gohan's throat harden and his eyes water.

"Gohan, are you all right?" Raditz asked, dropping to one knee.

"You helped me when I was hurt, I remember!" Gohan said as threw himself into Raditz arm's. Grunting Raditz almost fell backwards with the force of his nephew squeezing him tightly.

"Ummph Gohan…" Raditz grunted. Gohan wrapped his arms around Raditz neck and rubbed his uncle's back. Slowly Raditz returned the hug, swallowing hard.

"Thank you, Uncle Raditz," Gohan whispered.

"You… you're welcome. You fought bravely and saved Mother, like a true sai… like a true warrior," Raditz corrected himself as he saw Piccolo's glare.

"Are we going to train together?" asked Gohan.

"No, I'm going to train with my father… your Grandfather Bardock in the Hyperbolic Time chamber," said Raditz.

"It's time to go, Gohan," said Piccolo. "Get your things. We're going to our usual place."

"Okay Mr. Piccolo. Mom… Dad…"

"Be careful Gohan," Chichi wrung her hands. He nodded and then let go of Raditz. Turning to his father Goku, Gohan hugged his father tightly around the neck as Goku swept him up. Gently Goku kissed his son's brow and then set him down.

"I'll be seeing you later, Gohan. You'll come back and protect your mom, right?" asked him.

"Are we going to train around her?" asked Piccolo.

"It's the safest place," said Goku.

"Fine," Piccolo grunted. "But stay out of the way."

"Goku?" blinked Chichi nervously.

"You'll go to a cabin that's near Piccolo's usual training ground," Goku said quietly. Piccolo sighed and nodded. "Kinoha will come and get you when she's ready to go. And I'll IT you all there. Stellari's going to be with you too."

"All right," nodded Chichi. Raditz drew in his breath and watched Piccolo and Gohan leave together, remembering how far he had come from the hatred the boy had for him months before. His mind traveled back to that tentative day:

* * *

_Again Gohan faced the difficulty with choosing between studying and training with Piccolo. Emotions roiled inside his mind, and he was desperate to put voice to them. While Chichi was distracted showing Stellari how to do laundry, the trio resumed their sparring. Goku was not clueless when it came to his son's quiet distractions while the three of them sparred. Raditz himself had joined their session, and Goku swore the tension could be cut with a knife._

_"Gohan, you're NOT concentrating!" Piccolo grunted._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo I'll try harder!" Gohan said. Like always he wore the miniature version of Piccolo's Mazuko tribe uniform complete with puffy white collar and pointed boots. He felt most confident and comfortable in the ensemble, connecting him with the hard training that Piccolo had subjected him to._

_"You can't make excuses! This is just like when we trained before! Come at me with everything you have!" said Piccolo angrily. His cape and turban lay in the shade of a tree where he had thrown them earlier. Gracefully the two antenna curled over his wrinkled brow, Piccolo's dark eyes criticizing the weaknesses in his pupil's stance._

_"RRRAAAGGH!" Gohan shouted as he charged forwards. Piccolo zipped out of his way, and then slammed his elbow on the boy's back._

_"Sloppy! You know better!" Piccolo barked._

_"I'm TRYING!" Gohan answered, through clenched teeth. Whenever Gohan tried to toughen himself he had the habit of locking his jaw like that._

_"Then put that into your attack! You're BETTER THEN this!" Piccolo yelled._

_"HAAAAAAHH!" Gohan screamed, swooping around and angling his leg. As Piccolo intercepted, he was barraged by a series of rapid fire punches. Gohan flipped over and peppered Piccolo with a powerful kick that knocked him back._

_"Now that's more like it!" Piccolo laughed, wiping blood from his mouth. "Use that anger!"_

_"You got it, Mr. Piccolo," said Gohan with a nod. Piccolo noticed Gohan's burning stare momentarily turn to where Goku sparred with Raditz. It didn't take a mind reader to guess the source of Gohan's distraction. Somehow he had to face Raditz and unload the years of hatred and hostility. Wearing the brown and black armor that was neatly patched, Raditz had thrown his scouter down near where Goku had tossed his red over shirt. Still Goku had the weighted training shirt he wore underneath covering his hard muscled torso. Sweat dripped from both their brows._

_"Goku, I need to talk to you," Piccolo said._

_"Sure," Goku said as Raditz and he stopped, panting. He grabbed up a towel hanging from a nearby tree branch and mopped his face with it._

_"Come over here," Piccolo said, motioning with one crooked finger. "Alone."_

_"But Mr. Piccolo we need to train! You said so yourself!" Gohan interrupted. He picked up a bottle of water and cracked it open, drinking a huge draught. Chichi had insisted they take a cooler stocked with bottles of drinking water and various juices. Several towels were draped over the branches of a shady tree, and the cooler nestled in its gnarled roots._

_"You can spar with Raditz," said Goku. "Right? While we talk?"_

_"I think that would be an excellent idea," said Piccolo looking meaningfully at Gohan. "Try testing your powers on a new opponent."_

_"Are you SURE?" Gohan asked, leveling his gaze nervously at his dad. Goku suddenly saw the trepidation on Raditz face. Without the scouter it was easy to see it creased with worry._

_"I… that's not necessary," Raditz said. Gohan suddenly saw the fear in Raditz eyes as he bit his lip and backed away. The fighting area consisted of a clearing only a mile or so from Goku's mountain home. For the past month Raditz had lived under the same roof as his brother, tensely avoiding any contact with Gohan. They rarely spoke, but when either occupied the same room words were exchanged in short sentences._

_"Gohan, I think it wouldn't hurt. After all, you're a lot stronger now," said Piccolo. "Right Goku?"_

_"The boy's power level is far greater. Is he certain that he wishes to spar with me, when Piccolo is a better judge of his needs?" Raditz said. He watched Piccolo leaning over to dig a bottle of water out and twist the cap off easily. Those clawed fingers had ended Raditz existence, and Raditz lifted a bracer clad hand to his neck subconsciously._

_Goku's dark eyes took in every detail. Shadows cast from the sun flickering through the trees danced across his broad chest. He tossed an apple up into the air and caught it. Through a mouthful of fruit he said, "No, I think you both could use a good sparring. This won't take long, will it Piccolo?"_

_"Not too long. But I think we should go over here and talk, Goku. Gohan could use the excercize," said Piccolo._

_"All right, if you say so, Dad," said Gohan, inhaling deeply._

_"Go on, it's all right," Goku leveled his gaze at Raditz._

_"But the boy could slaughter me," Raditz voice echoed in Goku's mind. "You know as well as I do that his power is incomprehensible."_

_"Don't worry. He needs to do this, and so do you, Raditz. I have a sensu bean ready with your name on it. You're stronger also. Gohan won't kill you. He's better then that. Is that what you're scared of?" asked Goku._

_"He would be within his right to do so," Raditz said._

_"Then face him like a man. Let Gohan fight you. And give him a good challenge. He needs it and you do too. Or else you'll never move on," Goku whispered. He patted Raditz back. Swallowing hard, Raditz strode up and stood opposite Gohan in the middle of the clearing._

_"Are you sure you don't want to WAIT to talk, Piccolo?" Goku asked._

_"This needs to be private. I guarantee it," said Piccolo. "Gohan, go ahead. We'll join you after your father and I have had our chat."_

_"All right Mr. Piccolo, if you say so," Gohan said, striding up._

_"Gohan, Raditz, this is just a sparring match," said Goku._

_"Don't hold back," said Piccolo as he looked at Gohan. Nodding, Gohan gave him a grunt and a slight smile. Both of them strode up and stood opposite one another. Raditz saw the burning gaze gleaming in the boy's eyes and felt his knees turn to water. Gohan trembled and felt sick to his stomach to see Raditz taking a defensive stance._

_"All right, I'll win this no matter what," Gohan said as he bowed._

_"Fight me, boy. Show me what you have," Raditz said. Gohan heard the quavering in his voice, and felt a strange perverse thrill seeing his hated foe shaking in his boots. Raditz energy surged but Gohan knew the Saiyan didn't have a prayer if he let loose. Yet he knew he had to face his fear._

_"I have to do this," Gohan whispered. "for Daddy."_

_"I must fight him, but I don't want to. But I can't let the past control me. If he DOES kill me, then at least I'll die knowing he had a chance for revenge. It's the Saiyan way. And I'm a Saiyan warrior. I won't let fear rule me," Raditz mumbled as he stared Gohan in the eyes._

_"Fight!" Piccolo grunted. He pulled Goku's shoulder and the two of them flew to hover above where they could chat in private. Yet Goku knew it was a ruse so Gohan could let himself go._

_"I won't let you win!" Gohan gritted his teeth as he stared Raditz down. However both of them were terrified with cold clammy hands, and their bodies beading with sweat. Was it his imagination or did Gohan go two shades paler._

_"Fight me, Gohan. Come at me with everything you have!" Raditz gritted. "Attack me! Show me your power!"_

_"All RIGHT!" Gohan growled. "RRRAAAAAGHHHH!"_

_Relief filled Raditz when Gohan launched himself forwards. He raised his hands, his fear surging. At the last moment Raditz phased out of the way, and Gohan blasted past. Then Gohan flipped and reversed his course. Raditz moved closer, and then Gohan's fists connected in a flurry. Raditz felt the crack of Gohan's first punch, followed by another. It was all Raditz could do to simply block the boy's frenzied explosion of fists. Then Gohan angled up and slammed him with sharp kicks. Raditz forced himself to stay on the defensive, simply taking Gohan's punishment._

_"Why isn't he fighting back?" Gohan suddenly realized. Raditz swung out in a wide arc with his punch, and Gohan zipped up to avoid it. Then Raditz spun and kicked, seeing the speed of Gohan's parry and following punch. A sickening crack and Gohan's fist slammed into Raditz gut, throwing him back._

_"I… I hit him," Gohan suddenly realized as Raditz shot across the field and smashed into a tree. Glancing down at his fist Gohan balked. Raditz slowly halted himself out of the splinter of toothpicks that spilled around him, and shook the splinters from his mane._

_"You know how to punch, boy. You're quite good at sparring. That Namekian has taught you much," Raditz panted as he leapt back into a pose. But the way he held his side showed Gohan he really felt that connect._

_"I'm a lot stronger then before! You can't hurt me now," Gohan panted._

_"Then fight me. You're Kakkarot's son. I know you want to make me pay," Raditz panted._

_"I'm… I'm not like you!" Gohan shrilled as he charged again. Raditz launched himself forwards, and the two collided with the force of a hurricane. Fists smashed and Raditz next punch landed against Gohan's fist. The other fist was stopped with Gohan's arm blocking it, and they could not break their poses. They pushed, grunting as they were locked in a stalemate. Baring his teeth Gohan narrowed his eyes and glared up at his uncle shoving hard._

_"You've been ACHING for this moment. To get your revenge. I hurt your father and you're within your rights. Don't you want to see me suffer for what I did?" Raditz taunted. Instinct for self preservation was berating him for this, but Raditz felt release in each punch that Gohan landed._

_"You… you hurt my father! Gohan exploded as power surged around him._

_"That's it! Let it out! Show me that anger! Attack me with everything you have! This is your chance for revenge!" Raditz gritted._

_"I WILL make you pay! Nobody hurts my DADDY!" Gohan howled. Golden energies surged around the boy, and then he shoved forwards with his whole strength. Raditz gasped, the stalemate broken as he reeled back. Then Gohan pounced on him, his face twisted with hatred. Raditz laughed, welcoming the punch to his jaw that snapped his head back, and the following kick that slammed into his solar plexus. Gohan snarled, hitting Raditz repeatedly and sending him reeling._

_"You've dreamed of this moment! You want me to suffer!" Raditz coughed, blood dribbling down his chin. Gohan wondered why he wasn't defending himself. Feebly Raditz swung a punch, but Gohan blocked it like child's play._

_"I hate you!" Gohan sobbed. Tears blurred his vision, and he couldn't stop himself as he raised his hands to his head and called his energy._

_"Yes, that's it don't stop now," Raditz coughed._

_"Maa seenko… HAH!" Gohan shrilled, gold power wreathing his whole body. It focussed just on the palms of his hands and then shot forward with blinding light. Hunched over, Raditz raised his wrists to block. The golden pillar of light smashed into his gauntlets, pushing him back. Despite digging his feet into the ground, Gohan poured more energy into his beam._

_"Show me your power!" Raditz shouted over the sizzling force of the beam._

_"RRRAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gohan cried out, all his anger bursting forth from inside. Raditz felt his own heart pounding in fear, gritting his teeth to stop the force of his power. He was amazed that the boy hadn't hit him full force because he sensed Gohan was still holding back. Fear faded and Raditz felt an odd sense of weight lift from inside. He was giving the boy the chance he'd ached for to balance the scales. One fight couldn't redress the wrong, but at least it was better then running and hiding._

_"You've got a lot… of power…" Raditz huffed. Then he surged his own power, hair standing on end with golden energies of his own. Twisting his wrist he then turned his palm to face Gohan's beam, and slowly generated a crackling defensive beam to push back. Gohan struggled to maintain the pressure of the beam pressing back on his. The push of war had begun._

_"I won't… let you beat me!" Gohan mouthed. More energy surged up and channeled through his hands to thicken the diameter of his Masenko. Just how long the energies fought he couldn't tell. Yet Raditz beam faltered, and the column of mental might smashed into his chest, hurling him back._

_Panting, Gohan stopped his energy beam. Raditz crashed to the ground with a grunt. For a moment Gohan stared dumbly at his hands that fell from his face. Slowly they dropped to his sides and he exhaled the breath he had been holding. His heart almost burst it was pounding so hard against his breastbone. Silence predominated and he felt the flickering of Raditz life force faltering. Someone was laughing and coughing all of a sudden, and Gohan wondered who it was at first. Then as he focussed his hearing he realized it was coming from his fallen uncle laying spread eagle on the grassy forest floor._

_"Don't you LAUGH at me!" Gohan cried. He flew forwards, fist upraised to finish the job he had started. Raditz pushed himself up on bent elbows, blood trailing from the corner of his mouth. Cracks snaked across his armor and he saw the shape of his nephew rocketing towards him._

_"Well done, boy," Raditz chuckled. He welcomed the blow, knowing in a weird way that it was all right. NO matter what happened next, a voice inside told him this was right. For Gohan's sake this would play out._

_Gohan's fist flashed forwards and Raditz turned his head to the side. Just as Gohan was about to punch, he froze. His body stalled and he lost his resolve when he felt the red haze of rage lift. Something seemed to stop him from completing the punch when he saw the helpless form of his uncle laying ready to take the blow. A small smile crossed Raditz face, his eyes closed as if anticipating a thunderous crack. Trembling Gohan stopped himself and hovered with his fist inches from Raditz chin. Tense moments passed during which Raditz opened one eye and blinked up into the furious face of the boy frozen in place._

_Sweat dripped down Gohan's nose. His small chest rose and fell with the pulse of each breath. Those dark eyes gleamed with a warrior's fire, but he would not move. Raditz swiveled his head and looked up at his nephew staring at him. Their gazes met and Raditz blinked in more fear. "Wh… why won't you finish me?" Raditz whispered._

_"I… I…" Gohan stammered. "I can't do it."_

_"Why not? You've got me where you wanted me boy. Finish the job. My life belongs to you," Raditz said in shock._

_"You hurt so many people I should… but… I can't," Gohan snorted._

_"It's your right. For what I have done," said Raditz. Gohan dropped to the ground, his knees hitting as he stopped levitating. His arms fell limp at his sides and he knelt next to his uncle, by the broad armored left hip. Raditz pushed himself up to look at his nephew huddled there. Was it his imagination or was Gohan trembling?_

* * *

Raditz leapt off the balcony after Bardock. Both of them rocketed through the night sky, sticking to a course that allowed them to avoid any detection. Both kept their ki clamped down to the faintest levels. Looking at his father zipping along, Raditz continued to remember the fateful day that brought him and Gohan together in ways he did not anticipate but always feared. They had fought at long last, and Gohan had raised his hand to strike a killing blow. But he stopped:

_"Why not?" Raditz asked, pushing himself to sit up. "Why won't you kill me? You must hate me still. You have the chance to settle this once and for all? Why don't you take it?"_

_"Because it's too easy, that's why!" Gohan shouted, snapping his head up. "I don't WANT to kill you! That's not the right thing!"_

_"I don't understand," Raditz said plaintively. His whole universe suddenly seemed to fall apart to see his nephew sitting there wiping tears from his eyes._

_"I can't do it and I won't! Because that would make it too easy for you! You need to be punished for what you did. And my killing you won't solve anything," Gohan said firmly, pulling more tears away with a creased knuckle._

_"Don't you want to?"_

_"I'm not a Saiyan. Not like you. And I won't EVER be like you. I'm not a heartless murderer. If I killed you I'd be no better then you are," Gohan said. Raditz exhaled, his whole body twitching with fear for the hard glare Gohan pierced him with._

_"Is this… human justice?" Raditz asked softly. Gohan straightened up, and then let his tears flow._

_"Yes. I still can't forgive what you did. But my dad can somehow. I don't know if I can trust you, but I won't kill you. That's too easy and letting you off the hook. It's better to let you live with what you've done. Because nothing I do will make you suffer more then you are right now," Gohan panted._

_"You… I…" Raditz murmured, and drew his legs up and huddled there in shock. "It makes no sense."_

_"It's the right thing to do," Gohan said. "You… I'm stronger then you and I have the power to stop you. That's what's important now. I don't understand why you fought me. You didn't even try to defend yourself."_

_"Because you needed the chance to face me. And so did I," Raditz answered. He looked up at his nephew who hovered over him with a watchful wary eye. Every muscle in the boy's small body twitched and his gaze suddenly sparked familiarity in Raditz that was aching._

_"I should hate you. But that's not the way I do things," Gohan said. "Vegeta did horrible things too, but he helped Krillen and me fight Freiza. And now that I look at you, you're not so scary anymore. I'm not afraid of you."_

_"Good," Raditz said. "So now what will you do with me?"_

_"Let you live," Gohan said. Then he held out his hand to a flummoxed Raditz._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Get up," Gohan said. Raditz slowly put his hand in his nephew's with a suspicious glance. With a simple tug Gohan yanked him to stand._

_Hovering directly overhead Piccolo's caped form blocked the sun. Goku hovered only ten feet distant from him, his own shadow casting across his son. Both had serious frowns on their faces, their ki masked from Raditz limited perceptions. The warrior hadn't even known they were there watching. Still Raditz glanced up at them not sure what to think. Goku landed between Raditz and Gohan, his frown melting away._

_"Did you have a good fight?" Goku asked._

_"Dad, I couldn't do it," Gohan said._

_"You fought well, kid," Piccolo said, still hovering thirty feet overhead._

_"This makes no sense," Raditz stammered._

_"I don't think you'd get it even if we explained it," Piccolo snorted in disgust, his arms folded across his chest._

_"I think he does get it, for the first time, Piccolo," Goku disagreed, resting his hand on his son's shoulder. Gohan fell into his father's embrace, pressing his face into Goku's karate gi and seizing a fold of it. Slowly Goku rubbed his son's shoulder and leaned down to hug him tightly._

_"I'm very proud of you," Goku whispered._

_"This is insanity. I don't know whether to be sick, relieved or disgusted," Raditz blinked._

_"Maybe they all make sense," Piccolo mumbled. "Now are we done with the group hug? Or will I have to get airsick bags?"_

_"Kakkarot, please explain to me what the hell just happened," Raditz blinked, feeling weak in the knees. Gohan raised his head from his father's chest, and turned slightly to look at him warily. Goku gave him a reassuring smile, then kept his arm around his son's shaking shoulders._

_"I guess Piccolo's right. You probably don't get it now, but you will. Right Gohan?" Goku smiled that infernal grin that drove Raditz insane._

_"I think I need to sit down," Raditz mumbled._

_"Gohan, are you ready to train now?" Piccolo interrupted. "I hate to interrupt this little love fest, but we have androids to fight!"_

_"I think you should spar with Raditz a bit more. With Piccolo and me watching. There's a few things you can work on," Goku said._

_"Are you sure?" Gohan asked._

_"I… are you…" Raditz stammered, his knees knocking together._

_"I think he could use the practice. Both of you could," said Goku. Gohan released his father's waist and marched up to a trembling Raditz. Looking him right in the eye he placed both hands together and bowed._

_"Will you spar with me, Raditz?" he asked._

_"If… if you wish it," Raditz mumbled, rubbing his neck. His heart pounded in terror to see Gohan so calm and collected. Goku's odd smile freaked him out even more. Especially when Goku wandered over and seized Raditz gently by the shoulders to catch him from falling over._

_"It's going to take time," Goku whispered. "But I think this is a start."_

_"Kakkarot, are you trying to scare me to death?" Raidtz whispered._

_"He faced you. And you gave him something today he's needed for a long time. I'd say you did a really good thing today, Raditz. And Gohan will remember it and be grateful for it," said Goku. Promptly Raditz leaned heavily against his brother who had to prop him up to support him. Gohan glanced up at Piccolo landing nearby, arms still folded across his chest._

_"Nice job, Gohan," Piccolo grunted. "Now let's get back to work."_

_

* * *

_

_"Double Sundae!" Raditz growled, hands raised to the height of his head. A powerful beam shot forwards and crashed against Gohan's Masenko. As before they performed their push of war. It was hard to fathom a boy having such incredible power being only eight years old._

_"Gohan, control it!" Raditz panted. "It's not just raw power… control it and focus it!"_

_"I'm… TRYING…" Gohan gritted. He wondered why Raditz cared enough to give him pointers when earlier that day the two had a nasty argument. Distracted, the beam suddenly broke and Raditz drew back with an expression of worry. Gohan twisted himself out of the way but part of it grazed his scalp, knocking him to the side._

_"Gohan… I'm sorry!" Raditz got out as he killed his beam and shot forwards. He managed to catch his nephew before he hit the ground. Dazed Gohan blinked up into the concerned face of his uncle hovering over without the scouter over his face._

_"What… what happened."_

_"You lost your concentration, Gohan," said Raditz quietly. He felt his hands shaking slightly as he tried to tend to the boy._

_"I'm… I'm fine my Daddy and Mr. Piccolo did much worse," Gohan panted. He saw Raditz pull away as if in fear and felt a strange sense of sorrow. Raditz was walking on eggshells around him._

_"Do you need a break?" Raditz asked._

_"I… I can go on. It's just a scratch," Gohan shook his head. Still he accepted the other Saiyan's helping hand, still reeling at the expression of worry on his uncle's face. It seemed hard to believe a hated enemy was now concerned for his welfare. Yet Vegeta had changed on Namek, so it was possible it was for real._

_"All right Gohan," said Raditz. "Let's… try something else."_

_"I'm ready when you are," Gohan said with clenched teeth. Hands positioned like Piccolo had taught, he squatted slightly so he could look up at Raditz standing opposite him. Raditz held fists out on either side of his face much like to do a Double Sunday, and met Gohan's defiant stare. Every muscle of his nephew tensed like that of a warrior, and he saw again the fire of determination burning in the boy's eyes. There was no doubt that Gohan was ever bit the fighter that his father and grandfather was._

_"Now, come at me," said Raditz. "Don't hold back."_

_"Here I come!" Gohan shouted. He launched forwards, tumbling across the gap. His booted kick knocked Raditz back. The Saiyan rolled on the ground and then brought up his hand to block Gohan's sliding kick._

_"There's something you should know, Gohan," Raditz said, rolling to his feet._

_"What… is that?" Gohan asked, throwing another punch and levitating to meet Raditz on his own level._

_"You said by letting me live was punishment enough, I thought you should know that I also spent a time in hell," said Raditz._

_"I thought that was obvious. You deserved it," said Gohan._

_"I want you to know what happened," said Raditz. "If you'll let me tell you."_

_"Do I want to know?" Gohan asked, blocking a kick with a raised knee._

_"Every thing… I did to your father… was done to me, ten times worse," Raditz said. "A punishment meted out by all those that I slew in the name of 'duty'…"_

_"You deserved it!" Gohan got out._

_"Gohan, do you know what it's like in Hell to hear thousands of voices screaming in pain and rage? Take the fury you feel towards me and multiply it a thousand… no a million fold and you'll know what still haunts my dreams. I am and was punished for five long years. You think I don't know the consequences of my actions? I do."_

_"Look, you don't have to defend yourself. I know that Vegeta can change, and I know you have," Gohan said._

_"But you don't have truth in your eyes when you say those words. The only way you can believe is if I tell you myself Gohan," said Raditz insistently. "Please boy, I'm begging you this favor."_

_"You're begging me? That doesn't make sense," Gohan panted._

_"Please Gohan?" Raditz asked, stopping his attack. Gohan's next punch slammed into Raditz hand that blocked it. Seeing the deadly seriousness and sorrow in Raditz eyes, Gohan stopped._

_"O… okay," he said quietly. For a second the haunted expression looked much like that of his father's face. Raditz wiped away sweat, and then stood up as straight as he could._

_"Mmmm," mumbled Gohan. Raditz sat down under the shade of a tree, and glanced upwards at the sun for a moment. Gohan dropped to sit opposite from him, and saw his Uncle pressing a hand to massage his aching temples._

_"Mr. Raditz… maybe you should have some water," Gohan said quietly. He remembered the manners instilled by his mother. Raditz didn't look up when Gohan got up and walked over to pull a bottle of water out of the cooler. A moment's thought later and he snatched a bottle of Hercule sport drink, cherry flavored, instead._

_"Here," Gohan offered it. Raditz glanced down and then took it from his nephew._

_"Thank you, Gohan," he said._

_"All right, you've got my attention. Tell me," Gohan said sternly. Obviously Raditz would find one way or another to tell him what was troubling him. To satisfy his own curiosity he wanted to know._

_"Hell… has many places. Each area or ward can be a reasonable place, or a pit of darkness. Most of the dead go through a great cleanser. Those that have no bodies," Raditz said._

_"Dad told me about the Check In station."_

_"King Yemma is vastly strong. That was my first nasty shock. I couldn't get out of that headlock that almost snapped my neck," Raditz laughed, rubbing his neck as he spoke. "After that I realized all my strength was nothing."_

_"Then what happened?"_

_"They sent me down to a circle of Hell that was reserved for evil ones. There we keep our bodies. But we are forced to fight other villains for a time. Two demons came and escorted me bodily to a place that was especially prepared for Saiyans who had worked for Freeza. But it was weird that I wasn't attacked. I happened to stumble across several men who said they'd worked for the Red Ribbon army."_

_"My dad fought them," said Gohan. "Go on."_

_"Then I was alone. For miles it seemed there was a dark landscape as desolate as a world would be after purging," Raditz said the last word hesitatingly, and Gohan shuddered._

_"Then they came. Voices from every direction. Many languages from many worlds. I felt as if they were swarming in the mists around me, dragging me down, Gohan. It was like a symphony of death and I couldn't tune it out. Everything I was forced to listen to, and hear. Asking me why. You can hear the voices of the survivors too."_

_"That's horrible," Gohan muttered._

_"But that was only a prequel to who I faced next. Just when I grew used to the company of those voices I heard one that was the harshest. I had a visitor, and he was one that I loved and hated," Raditz said._

_"Who?"_

_"My own father. Knocking me back and forth like I was a rag doll. Every injury I gave to your father he gave to me. Blasting me with energy that I had no hope of parrying. Crushing my ribcage till it felt like I couldn't breathe even though I was dead. And all the while it seemed like he was laughing at me, Gohan," Raditz murmured, swallowing his liquid hard._

_"I… you did deserve it," Gohan said quietly._

_"I know Gohan. Do you think I don't know the pain you feel? Because I do. Every bit, and more. Hell is a place for the dead to think of what they've done through the course of a lifetime. And you can't ever escape, unless you've been forgiven, and moved on. Those that are wicked and die a normal death, they lose their bodies and their evil is purged by a spirit cleanser. But those like me, we have it beat out of us. By others who have already learned their lesson. So was my Father."_

_"Is… is he still there?"_

_"He moved on shortly after. I hated him, and loved him for the pain he made me feel. A taste of the humiliation I meted out on you and your father. But after it all… you know what he did?"_

_"What?" Gohan asked in a hushed whisper._

_"He… he put his arms around me and held my battered body, Gohan. Gave me something I had not had since a baby. He… did what your father does to you. And that seemed like torture to a soul who knew nothing but hate," Raditz sighed._

_"A hug can hurt? No way," Gohan snorted._

_"It was just as painful to feel the love he had for me at that moment. I felt so undeserving of it. But my father said that it was the last part of my punishment. To know that he had loved me and Kakkarot… Goku all along and he felt sorrow and regret. Then as soon as I felt his love, it was gone and I was truly alone," Raditz sighed._

_"I don't' know why you're telling me this," Gohan swallowed hard. There were tears in his eyes and the bottle he held was crushed flat. He wiped away his own tears._

_"Because you have a right to know, that what you said had come to pass. I have been punished and I know all too well what I've done," Raditz said softly._

_"I thought it was all an act," Gohan answered. "I trust what my dad says, but…"_

_"I even saw Prince Vegeta there. One of the missions I had was to do the same to him, as Bardock my father did to me," said Raditz reluctantly. "Nappa suffered as much or even more than I."_

_"Vegeta helped me and Krillen on Namek," said Gohan. "I still don't know about you. Dad trusts you, and I want to believe you've changed. Just sitting here seeing you like this… it's like you're broken and trying to get fixed."_

_"I am Gohan. I don't deserve the love of two boys and their mother. But I know that this thing you call love is far more powerful then anything. It's what gives you and your father your strength. Your purity of heart is that key to becoming the Legendary. Pure evil or pure good, or pure intent. A purity of purpose."_

_"You… did you go Super Saiyan?"_

_"I… it's hard to say," whispered Raditz. He slowly closed his eyes, and stood up. Taking great breaths he heaved in and out. Pushing down the love and the hatred he pictured everything. His eyes flickered green for a moment, and then Gohan saw the snap of a powerful aura that faded all too soon._

_His eyes widened in shock. For a split second Raditz had changed. Then there was nothing. Rubbing his eyes Gohan stood up and glanced at his uncle standing there with grim determination and that look of infinite sadness that Goku sometimes had when beholding an enemy that would not repent. In the eyes of a Saiyan that reflected no person beholding them it was sobering. Walking up to him Gohan extended a hand. "Uncle Raditz."_

_"Yes, Gohan?" asked Raditz, glancing down at Gohan's offered hand. Unlike Vegeta he didn't slap it away._

_"I… I want to believe you. It's hard. But… I want to try… and at least be friends," Gohan hesitated._

_"I would like that, Gohan," said Raditz with a slight smile. His own hand reached down and enclosed his nephew's small one. Gohan squeezed Raditz fingers, feeling the callused roughness of a warrior's grip in his own. Bravely Gohan managed a smile for his uncle's sorrow filled face. The Raditz he remembered had nothing but mocking hatred, and these eyes held respect and love. His young face smoothed into the smile of a little boy to see a glow in Raditz dark eyes. They had softened to those of his own father looking down._

_"I know if Vegeta can change, you can too. But at least you didn't slap my hand away," Gohan said with a slight laugh. Raditz dark eyes were not those of a ruthless monster, but a troubled man wanting redemption. Oddly enough, Gohan could swear he saw something of his own self there for a second._

_"I promise Gohan that I'll do everything in my power to prove myself," Raditz swore softly as he hunched down and rested his other hand atop Gohan's. "to atone for what I put you through."_

_"I believe you," Gohan said with a tearful smile, resting his hand atop Raditz so their hands were a sandwich of layered bone and muscle. To Raditz shock, Gohan pulled his hands away, and strode up with his arms extended. Crouched there he felt the shock of Gohan's arms wrapping around his body, and the cheek of his nephew pressed to his. With a sigh of relief Raditz wrapped a strong arm around his nephew and held him close like he would Fermi or Bohr. He felt Gohan's muscles tense then relaxed into the hug._

_Then and there Gohan was convinced. It felt not like hugging a tree, but someone that was grasping onto him for desperation. Burying his chin in Gohan's shoulder, Raditz felt tears coming to his face. Gohan felt the moisture of the hot tears soaking into his gi, and heard a sniffling sob heaving from his uncle's huge chest. "I'm so sorry Gohan," he whispered._

_"I know," Gohan answered, rubbing his uncle's back and squeezing him more tightly. "I really know now."_

_"There isn't anything I wouldn't do to prove it," Raditz whispered again. Gohan nodded, and pressed his cheek to his uncle's tear stained one. For a time Raditz let himself cry in his nephew's arms, unleashing all the regret and sorrow. Gohan held on tightly, giving his uncle what comfort he could, and trying to show love that someone desperately needed._

_"It's not so bad to get a hug. It shouldn't hurt," Gohan whispered. "My daddy hugs me at least once every day."_

_"When Kakkarot… when your father does this it felt embarrassing. But it's easier to accept a hug from Fermi and Bohr, and now you. I don't know why," Raditz mumbled._

_"It's a guy thing," Gohan said. "Krillen said so."_

_"Mmm your bald friend is wise," Raditz said awkwardly drawing back. They both looked up into the incredulous faces of Piccolo and Goku standing there. Plastered on Goku's face was a huge ear splitting grin and on Piccolos was stamped a look of disbelief._

_"Now I've seen it all. Damn," Piccolo shook his head._

_"It's okay Daddy, Mr. Piccolo," said Gohan as he rushed over to them._

_"Don't you DARE even THINK…" Piccolo glared at Gohan's smiling face as the boy walked up to him. To see the Namekian splutter made Raditz start to snicker, and Goku chuckle. Standing up, Raditz strode over and swept up his brother in a rather crushing bear hug._

_"WHOOLP!" Goku gasped. "Easy there!"_

_"Just returning the favor, brother," Raditz said with a harsh but genuine laugh. Goku did the same and they saw Piccolo making faces as Gohan gave the reluctant Namekian an embrace._

_"You're a bad influence on him," Piccolo glared at Raditz. "don't get ANY ideas!"_

_"Not us, Piccolo," said Goku as he walked over and rested his arm on his son's shoulder._

_"Now I will be sick," Piccolo winced._

* * *


	66. Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation Co. Ltd., Viz, and was created by Toriyama. I do not own the anime or the manga. I own the fancharacters Stellari, Fermi and Bohr. I make no money writing this fanfiction and am only borrowing the characters for a while.

**Royal Namekian Blues**

Father and Son

Trynia Merin

* * *

"I wonder how they'll get along," Goku mumbled. He motioned quickly for his brother and biological father to grab his shoulders. Bardock grunted and rested his hand on the same shoulder Raditz did. The lower class guard steeled himself for the nausea of Instant Transmission. So far all the times Goku snatched him in this manner he had all but hurled the contents of his stomach. 

Yet again Bardock turned a shade of green lighter then his armor. Heavily he leaned on Goku's sturdy shoulder. Through the corner of one eye he glimpsed blue skies and white tiles spreading in all directions under his boots. "Are you all right?" Goku asked him with concern.

"Fine, I don't need help," Bardock answered sharply. Goku winced at the arm pushing him away.

"Father, he doesn't understand yet," Raditz whispered to his father in Saiyan.

"Hey, anything you can say in that language you can say in mine," Goku interrupted. Both father and son glanced guiltily at a frustrated Goku. Obviously the tension of the past two days had curtailed their tempers. While Raditz normally had a shorter fuse then Bardock, Goku's patience approached the infinite. Except in circumstances of near life and death for his loved ones Bardock noted.

"Boy you've got to have thicker skin. You may be the strongest Warrior among us, but you need to let things slide more," Bardock told Goku.

"Look, I understand, but I'm getting tired of being treated like I'm stupid," said he, biting his lip.

"Kakkarot, you're NOT stupid, but you don't know Saiyan…"

"That's just IT!" Goku snapped, furrowing his brow so his expression mirrored Bardock's default one. "I don't care about this Saiyan whatever it is culture, you keep FORGETTING I'm an earthling!"

"Father, he's right," Raditz said as Bardock rolled his eyes and shook his head. "don't mock him."

"I'm not I just… look, kid, I can't just change and accept your… alien values so easily. I was fighting for years in one culture that you hardly know or remember. How can you expect me to 'change' just like that?" Bardock snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Excuse me, are you here for the Hyperbolic Time chamber?" a young voice interrupted. Bardock whirled to see a young Namekian wearing long stately robes. In his right hand he gripped a staff twice his height with a crutch shaped top, his symbol of Guardianship over Earth. Symbols unfamiliar to Bardock spelled out 'Kami'.

"Oh hi Dende! Bardock and Raditz are both here for training. Guys this is Dende, the Guardian of the Earth," he said, extending an arm in Dende's direction.

Bardock crouched on one knee and saluted with one hand extended and the other across his breast. Raditz did the same. Amused, Dende inclined his small head tipped with curved antenna. Goku released his latent hostility in the presence of Earth's Guardian. Always in Kami's presence he calmed easily, and he was glad to see the new replacement had the same aura of pervasive peace. Bardock felt twitchy in proximity to the youth, while Raditz felt nothing but a calm emptiness devoid of worry.

Expecting a boot to rest on his shoulder, Bardock continued in his respective crouch. Raditz already rose to his feet to see an amused Goku scratching his head. "Um… you can get up, Father," said Goku quietly.

"I know what he expects," Dende said, striding up and resting his small hand on Bardock's shoulder.

"A Namek, huh," Bardock said as he raised his head. "Figures. They always did end up in high places."

"You mean to tell me you know about Namek?" Goku's voice rose in pitch.

"I know a lot of things, Kakkarot," said Bardock. He rose to his feet and stood up with ramrod posture like the proud warrior he was.

"It's just weird cause Raditz here didn't know about the namekian balls and you did. That's just strange," Goku scratched the back of his neck. Details that ordinary people overlooked puzzled the warrior often giving him deeper insight because he took things at face value so often. Bardock noticed this and was momentarily surprised at Goku's power of observation.

"That's because my first position before… purging was on a scouting team. Someone had to survey the planets that bastard Freiza wanted cleared," Bardock said, looking at Dende with guilt. He couldn't meet the eyes of the young guardian saying such words.

Although the ugly truth hung on Bardock's conscience, Dende gave him a warm smile. "That's the past, Bardock. I know you saw thing differently but your heart's changed since then. But since you need to train, I'll have Mr. Popo show you…"

A dark skinned figure looked out from beneath his turban. Motioning to Bardock and Raditz he said, "This way gentlemen. Follow me. Remember only two of you can enter the chamber at once, and only stay for a maximum of two days on the outside."

"Who's that?" Bardock whispered to Raditz. Mr. Popo stood statue still with his hands folded behind his back patiently. He seemed to anticipate that good-byes were about to be said.

"Dende's assistant," said Raditz, in Goku's language, not in Saiyan as Bardock had asked the question.

"Good luck," Goku said with a smile on his face. He held one hand out to Bardock and his brother Raditz. Astonished at Goku's sudden change in demeanor, Bardock rubbed the back of his neck at the place where his hair sprouted into a V into the forest of spikes.

"It's a handshake, Father," said Raditz in a whisper. Bardock reached out to clasp Goku's offered hand, and almost flinched when his son slugged him on the back.

"Look, Kakkarot… you take care of your family. I want to see my grandchildren alive when I come out," said Bardock.

"You can count on it. Raditz, don't be TOO hard on him in there. Show him everything I showed you, okay?" Goku nodded. Walking over to his brother he wrapped him in a hug. Raditz embraced him as well, giving him that awkward back pat that he saw so many men on this planet do when in a similar position. Then Goku vanished with a touch of his two fingers to his forehead and an inward rush of air. To Bardock watching him vanish it looked like static crackling on a screen turning off.

Bardock and Raditz followed the turbaned assistant through a maze of tunnels once they passed through the arch of the palace at the far end of the tiled surface. Feeling the thinness of the atmosphere Bardock realized they must be miles above Earth's surface. Also his body felt a slight decrease in the gravity while they walked along. All his senses told him that they were slowly approaching a point of uncertainty that rolled over his mind in waves. That inner eye blinked wide open, flooding Bardock with a parade of images. Mr. Popo stopped immediately, while Bardock pressed both hands to his head. Raditz extended a hand to help his father as he groaned.

"Not now," Bardock gasped. Knees turned to water, giving out on the old warrior. He would have crashed headlong into the floor had Raditz not propped him up against his armored figure. At this point Bardock's so called 'Saiyan pride' cared nothing about keeping up appearances, so he accepted Raditz assistance. Their gauntlet arms locked just inches between their bodies. In and out Bardock breathed deeply, his armored chest rising and falling significantly. Sweat poured down his tanned forehead matting his spiked hair and making it stick.

"Relax and breathe easily, Mr. Bardock," Mr. Popo urged. "You need to focus your inner vision. Are you a time sensitive."

"A what?" Bardock groaned.

"Father, he knows about your ability it seems," Raditz said as he steadied a shaky Bardock.

"If that's so, then you must be perceiving the waves from the Time Chamber. It will pass if you relax," Mr. Popo said.

"I can't control it!" Bardock gritted.

"What a shame. Such an ability would be a great asset in battle. All I can suggest to you now is not to fight it but let the visions flow like a steady stream," said Mr. Popo politely. Bardock gasped once more, feeling the sturdy arms of his son Raditz holding onto him. Using him as an anchor in the onslaught of images Bardock willed himself to one place. Soon the images shut off like a dammed river. Relief filled him and he blinked up at his concerned elder son.

"Father, easy. He knows what he's talking about it seems," said Raditz.

"Whatever, let's just get to this chamber and get started. I'm anxious to train," Bardock wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of one hand.

"You're here," said Mr. Popo, pointing to a huge set of double doors immediately behind Bardock. Jolting with shock the warrior spun around. It seemed as if he could see waves lapping and cresting when the doors slowly slid open directed by Mr. Popo's raised hand.

"this is it," said Raditz, supporting his father with an arm under his. "It smells… odd…"

"It's… not right," Bardock whispered.

"Once you're inside and the doors shut your body will adjust. It seems that your psychic powers give you a sidereal perception. Making you time sensitive. I think that you'd be able to see tears and holes in the fabric of time as well as precognitive abilities. You should consider honing them once you emerge," said Mr. Popo.

"What do we need to know that Kakkarot hasn't told us?" Raditz asked.

"What about food?" asked Bardock, backing away from the open chamber. Beyond the portal white stretched into a blue void, interrupted only by the presence of a structure similar to Kami's palace outside.

"All will be provided. Now enter. But know that once I shut these doors you will not emerge for what seems to you an entire year," said Mr. Popo.

"Fine let's do it," Bardock grunted. Raditz released him and he squared his shoulders. Now he felt well enough to stand on his own and take his first step into an alien time. Raditz strode after his father who took tentative steps like a bather entering frigid water. Behind them the doors slid shut with an audible clang reverberating into infinity. It seemed like a gong chimed, and then they were peering upwards into a sky filled with shimmering stars undulating.

"Let's take stock of provisions," Bardock suggested. Raditz grunted, and the two of them looked around their quarters for the next earth year.

* * *

Within the Lookout's special chamber, ki blasts and echoes resounded in the vast space. A blaze of red fire rocketed across the floor, past the figure that stepped out of its way. Swinging 180 it its course, the blazing ball encompassed the man that resembled Goku, his voice shrilling with a loud battle cry. "Kao KEN times 2!"

"Faster! You need to turn faster, father!" Raditz shouted.

"Try this on for size, kid," Bardock gritted, and then vanished. Energy flared off as Bardock stopped dead ten paces from Raditz who hovered in a defensive position. Distracted by his father dropping the crimson aura, Raditz stopped to correct him. The next moment Raditz felt a sharp blow to the base of his skull generating a thousand twinkling lights in his brain. Then a splintering pain radiated from his kidneys resulting from Bardock's knee blow to his back.

"Dammit Father, you were supposed to…"

"I'm supposed to learn new fighting moves, not fancy fireworks!" Bardock heaved, regaining his balance.

"Drek," Raditz cursed, rolling over in pain. Bringing up his hand he hurled a blast at point blank range at his father standing over him. Bardock's hands crossed before his face, his body pushed back but maintaining his ground.

"Raaagh! Times two!" Bardock shouted. Again the aura flared and he thrust forwards with his body. His shoulder rammed Raditz battered body, sending him flying with a kao ken charge.

Just in the last minute Raditz recovered and surrounded his body with a levitation field. He screeched to a stop in midair, and then raised his two hands. Instead of generating a blast, solid spikes shot out with the cry of "Carbon dagger!"

Bardock's hands flew wildly trying to counter the spikes. Some of them actually penetrated his skin, stinging like dozens of angry bees. "Son of a bitch…"

Raditz dropped feet first on the floor of the chamber. Lightly it glowed blue. "Time out!" he gasped.

"Lazy bum," Bardock mumbled. Bardock mopped copious amounts of sweat from his brow. Although he often wore the red blood stained headband that had once graced Toma's arm, to do so during training seemed almost sacrilegious. Originally he had donned it as a way of keeping a part of his deceased team with him during his avenging attacks at Freiza. Yet now he had stripped off much of his armor except the long pants and boots. Bare chested he had more freedom to move easily in the gravity that increased the closer he approached the large bulls eye of the HTC floor.

"Must I learn this? I feel like a rocket not a warrior!" Bardock grunted catching the towel Raditz tossed to him.

Only fifty paces from him panted Raditz, who stood with slightly bowed back. Down at his sides hung his arms, unfettered by the customary gantlets. Like his father he trained wearing a minimum of clothing as of late. Since they had only entered with one set of clothing, their respective armor neatly sat in one corner of the living quarters of the Chamber housing the twin beds. Fortunately the small capsule Raditz had kept in his armor contained several sets of spare workout clothes. Goku had fetched it from Capsule and slipped it to his brother because he knew they'd both need fresh garments for an entire year.

"It is the way in which I gradually learned to accommodate more power. And finally achieve super Saiyan," Raditz explained.

"I'm starving. Explain it to me while we eat, you overeducated son of mine. I don't know where you learned to use such fancy words around your old man lately," Bardock griped good naturedly. He led the way towards the enclosure's dining room area. Along one wall a large shelf contained dozens of covered jars, each containing food that magically replenished itself. A sink and cupboards above it contained dishes. Bardock grabbed one of the jars and plunked it down, tearing off the cloth and dumping the contents into one of the nearby pots he hauled out of the lower cabinet.

Raditz hauled himself over to flop down on one of the two chairs. Leaning back he draped his long sweat soaked hair across the back and then continued to mop more sweat off his brow. Bardock noted it was his turn to cook food, taking turns in a round the clock KP duty that fueled their incessant training. For the past month they had pushed one another to the absolute limits and back. Only during gaps in the fighting did they bother to talk. Such rare times became more and more frequent with each passing 'day'.

"Rice and beans, curse it. Can't that Mr. Popo bum get us some fresh meat? This frozen stuff is getting me a bit sick," Bardock mumbled, ladling huge scoops of rice out of the pot, and then grabbing spits of roasted meat that had been left to thaw from the massive freezer.

"I could eat anything now, Father," Raditz huffed. "You really haven't lost your touch though I outclass you in power."

"Never could get it through your thick skull how important it is to fight like a Saiyan with more finesse. But at least that younger son of mine put you back on track. Kakkarot's quite a good fighter. Those earth moves do him well," Bardock said, plunking two huge plates of a sort of stew dumped over mountains of rice on the table. He settled into the chair opposite his son and started to shovel food into his mouth with his hand. Raditz dug into his own portion, swearing that he couldn't down it fast enough to fill the empty hole inside.

"So father, you've managed to boost your level twice, but you still have a long way to go to build up more," Raditz observed.

"That technique's good for short bursts, but not for marathon fighting. No wonder Kakkarot doesn't use it anymore. But at least he doesn't rely totally on energy blasts like Nappa taught you. Better to conserve and let the enemy's power take them out," Bardock said.

"The afterimage is also a good feint and avoidance. Too bad I couldn't master the instant transmission," Raditz grunted.

"You forget easily how each Saiyan's techniques are based on their natural gifts or lack of. Never figured that boy would amount to anything when I first saw him. But now here he is with his own family."

Bardock drained huge draught of ale that other jars contained. He was happy to note that some of the provisions remotely resembled Saiyan tastes. Earth beer and ale closely resembled his favorite beverages. "Don't lecture to me Father. You always DO this!"

"Okay, okay, brat. I know you're sick of hearing me bark at you. So let's focus on something else. Like how you managed to 'snag' that woman of yours." Bardock said, focusing his dark gaze on Raditz. Uncomfortably his son flinched in his chair and sat up straighter sensing invisible hot pokers under his backside spontaneously materializing.

"Father, you bother to ask me NOW! I did tell you…"

"Not the real story, Raditz. C'mon, you know as well as I do what you boast to the crew washes one way, but it doesn't wash with your old man. Seems you took some of my advice seriously," Bardock said.

"I would not have imagined such a frail creature having any potential because Earthlings know how to mask their true power levels," Raditz said, flinching a bit.

"Tell me how you first met, truly," Bardock said.

Raditz settled down and cudgeled his tired brain. Bardock listened intently as his son spun the tale of what had transpired. "Well you remember when I told you about the plan I made to see if the Prince was a captive or not?"

"Oh yeah? The test? The Prince said it was a load of crap, but it made sense to me," Bardock said, his mouth twisting into an amused smile.

"All the surveillance taken by Turles former crewmember Chablis indicated that the Prince had returned to Earth shortly before we were all… brought back with her wish," said Raditz.

"She took a long time sending Turles to return those damn black star balls to their home planets," Bardock chuckled.

"Indeed those fool Earthlings didn't know that the old Guardian of this world had made another set before the ones that everyone here knows. I am going to have to ask her where she learned that. Perhaps during the time she was a guinea pig of the Red Ribbon army," Raditz tapped his chin.

"Nappa and you must have pissed your pants to see the Prince alive," said Bardock, finishing the remainder of stew on his plate.

"Well, we had heard broadcasts and rumors from the isolated abandoned base where Chablis trained Nappa and I. Since she worked at Capsule, among the weaklings… the humans of this world she learned all she could. But she wasn't' sure if the Prince was somehow being controlled by the people of this world," said Raditz.

"Even though I find it hard to believe," said Bardock ruefully.

"Chablis experience taught her not to underestimate the Humans' ingenuity. Our ancestors did so with the Tuffles, but we were almost wiped out due to their superior technology," Raditz reminded him.

"I know the legends, boy. Mother taught you well enough," Bardock glared at him. Raditz winced and continued his tale.

"Anyhow, we decided if we showed up at Capsule, the Prince would be drawn out to face us. Then by his reaction we'd see if he was under his own will or a puppet of the humans. The plan however backfired because we didn't realize that Dr. Brief's daughter was the Prince's chosen mate, and she was MOST uncooperative," said Raditz.

"Hence the game Nappa played that almost got you two vaporized by the Prince, you mean?" Bardock needled. Raditz pictured the day clearly in his mind shortly after he and Nappa had left Capsule under siege and were cornered in a standoff with the VP of Capsule, Dr. Bulma Briefs. When Nappa asked to see Dr. Briefs he didn't count on the blue haired girl Bulma being the Dr. Briefs who would materialize."

_Chablis had tried to play her human guise to the hilt, but she was torn between loyalty to her human masters and her Saiyan roots. Raditz felt impatient and annoyed amongst the weaklings, but he was still in shock at the idea of the Prince allowing himself to live among them. Perhaps the Prince knew something he and Nappa didn't. He was all too painfully aware of how misjudging the human's abilities had cost him his life._

_"Dr. Briefs, relax. If you just tell them what they want to know, then they'll leave us alone," said Bliss. The Capsule security trained weapons on both Saiyans, new weapons that closely resembled those that the Tuffles had once used against the Saiyans. Bliss herself must have shared the secret of the neutrino disrupter with Bulma. Later on he realized that Bulma herself had stumbled across it. Although Nappa and Raditz had increased their powers tenfold in Chablis' regimen, they realized the weapons could leave them temporarily vulnerable to attack._

_"Bliss do you know something we don't about these guys? Who are they and what do they WANT?" an older voice had shouted. To his surprise Raditz saw the dark haired one behind Bulma wearing transparent discs on her eyes push her way to the front. _

_"Hey you! What do you want?" Stellari shouted. "Give it to me straight! These games aren't necessary!"_

_"Dr. Stellari, please, not now!" Bulma groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. To Raditz' amusement the guards had parted from the force of her small hand shoving them back. Instead of the lean tall lankiness her body was compact and sturdy like a Saiyan female who had recently given birth. Irrevocably the hips would widen enough for a male to tell a female had born children._

_"Stellari, get back!" Bliss glared at her. "I know you have your own abilities but these two are out of your league!"_

_"Move it, Dr. Briefs needs us!" Dr. Stellari glared at them. Raditz realized this must be the human that Chablis had possibly spoken of. Yet she seemed so weak._

_"Dr. Stellari, get BACK now. He'll kill you."_

_"I don't think so. If someone stands up to them, they will back off," said Stellari boldly. _

"_Your funeral," Bulma murmured. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"_

_"Excuse me you two gentlemen! In case you're wondering, this is Dr. Briefs you're speaking to. I'd show her some respect if you want some help. So why don't you tell us what do you want here with us?" Dr. Stellari shouted at them, polite but angry. Her eyes glistened with fear though, Nappa noted._

_"Humph, you're braver then most, woman," Nappa said. "But I wasn't talking to you."_

_"Hold on, Stellari. Please, tell Dr. Briefs what you want, and then we can all relax," Bliss glanced up at Nappa._

_"Let me talk, Nappa, if you don't mind. Excuse me, Dr. Briefs, but let me put it simply. Nappa and I want to know where Prince Vegeta is. So if you don't want a bunch of bother, you will simply and calmly tell us what we wish to know, and your friends don't get hurt," Raditz said, striding over and standing before Bulma._

_"I'm not telling you anything!" Bulma glared at him._

_"Take care, Dr. Briefs you're making this VERY difficult," Raditz said glancing down at her._

_"Then talk to me, Mister… Raditz is it?!" Dr. Stellari shoved between Dr. Briefs and Raditz, glaring up at Raditz. Like a shield she blocked his view of them, despite everyone's protestations. _

_"What do you think we've been trying to tell you for the last hour you dolts?" he grunted, glancing down at her. He stomped just before her, and she flinched slightly, but did not back down._

_"Just leave us alone," Bulma said shakily. _

_"Your employee is smarter then you are. I suggest for your friends sake you let her speak, since you're not forthcoming!" Raditz glared down at Bulma peering over Dr. Stellari's shoulder._

_"What she means to say is, that she's confused as to your motivations, Mister Raditz. You only want to know where Vegeta is, right, MISTER Raditz?" Dr. Stellari said, projecting her voice to sound more confident then she felt as she glared up at the longhaired Saiyan._

_"Are you INSANE?" Bulma snapped. "Why are you telling them that?"_

_"Dr. Briefs, its okay just cooperate! Nappa isn't here to hurt you, neither is Raditz. Just calm down!" said Bliss._

_"Hmm, you're hardly a warrior, small one," Raditz grunted as he glanced down at Dr. Stellari. "But you're in the way. So I think since you're foolish enough to not move, I'll have to do the honors."_

_He grabbed Dr. Stellari up by the back of her lab coat despite her shout of protest. Holding her above his head he dangled her out of the way then moved one step closer towards Bulma. Bliss wrapped her arms around Bulma from behind, pinioning her in place. Raditz then said calmly as if he were addressing a board meeting, "Now Dr. Briefs, where were we?"_

_"Don't you dare hurt her! Hey! Listen to me you big ape!" Dr. Stellari shouted, suspended from Raditz gaunted hand. "You're making a big mistake."_

_"Shut up, female. If you didn't amuse me so I'd kill you now!" Raditz glared at her, swinging her before his face._

_"Uh oh," Dr. Stellari gulped._

_"Put her down. Please!" Bulma said quickly. "Look you two are making a BIG mistake. IF you don't stop this now you'll BOTH be in bigger trouble then you can possibly imagine!"_

_"Please, make him stop dad!" Bliss shouted up at Nappa, in Saiyan._

_"Don't move human, if you value your life," Raditz grunted, setting Dr. Stellari down and yanking her roughly towards him. Forcing her to stand directly before him, he held her shoulder tightly._

_"I won't," she muttered. Dr. Stellari bit her lip, mumbling about her stupidity._

_"Ms. Simms you had BETTER shut up!' Bulma yelled at Nappa's daughter. Raditz realized their careful plan was unraveling before their eyes._

_Bliss glanced up at Nappa, then to Bulma. She said, "Why shouldn't we tell them where Vegeta is? He's their prince, right? And Nappa won't hurt you! I swear."_

_"Makes sense to me," Dr. Stellari said. She stood before Raditz, who was staring down at her peculiarly with his dark eyes at the nape of her neck._

_"This is funny, but we're on a time schedule here, so tell us what we want to know, Dr. Briefs. Can't you persuade her, Bliss?" Nappa glared at her. Bulma glared at him furiously._

_"Excuse me, sir. Mr. Saiyan is it? That's what you are right?" Dr. Stellari shouted at Raditz, turing her head around to do so. He cursed inwardly again, realizing this idiotic woman was going to get herself killed by being a 'hero' and showing weakness. Raditz had raised a brow at the spunk. A mere scientist had no clue of what she was doing, unarmed and vulnerable._

_Bulma shouted and struggled as bliss suddenly held her hand tightly over Bulma's mouth, then locked her arms behind her. "I'm sorry Miss Briefs, but you're endangering us all if you keep resisting. I know you'll probably fire me, but it's for your own good!"_

_"You sure she's in charge here?" Nappa glanced dubiously at Bliss struggling to restrain a kicking and squirming Bulma. _

_"Bliss, what are you doing?" Stellari blinked at her._

_"I'm sorry, but I need Bulma to cooperate. You need to trust me!" Bliss sighed, shaking her head. She turned back to Bulma, who kicked and struggled all the more._

_"Please, don't let him kill her! She's only trying to protect Dr. Briefs! Listen damn it!" Dr. Stellari snapped._

_"You are a fool, woman!" Raditz said._

_"EXCUSE me?" Stellari asked._

_"Will you be SILENT, you damn fool earth female? Do you want to die so badly?" Raditz barked. Raditz spun his captive so she faced him. Suddenly he seized Professor Stellari by her neck. Her dark eyes gleamed up at him, and she clutched his wrists with both hands. Instead of picking her up, he simply glared down at her with a small pressure on her windpipe. _

"_No," Stellari said quietly, blinking up at him. _

_"Good that's better," Raditz murmured, glancing down at her. Overtop the transparent discs she wore over her dark eyes she blinked up at him, struggling to regain her control over her pounding heart._

_"You have much nerve, little one. Aren't you terrified of me, a ruthless Saiyan Warrior who could crush your windpipe like a raw twig of petrite?" chuckled Raditz._

_"Then you'd be stupid because I can help you find what you're looking for," she croaked. "But you're not an idiot if you're such an 'advanced' species?"_

_Raditz released his grip on her neck slightly. Suddenly he felt a sharp cracking blow as she leapt up and punched him in the jaw. He let out a grunt followed by an evil laugh, catching her other hand. "Well well, you got lucky, but you won't get another shot again," Raditz taunted her._

_"Let me go and I'll show you," Stellari gritted, baring her teeth at him. Her left hand was throbbing with pain and her eyes glistened with tears she tried to hold back. Raditz clasped his huge hand swallowing up her abused fist and she suddenly felt a crackle of great ki surge through it._

_"You're a fragile creature but I have to admit that did smart a bit," Raditz murmured. _

_"God damn space monkey!" Stellari snapped at him. Pain abated in her hand, as the bones seemed to reknit under the energy surging through her. As soon as it had started, the ki transfer stopped._

_"Is that the worst you can do?" he snickered. Still holding her upraised hand, then transferred his grip to her upper arms. Oddly they fit the diameter of his grasp perfectly. Soft fat covered hard muscle and dense bone quivering with fear and the struggle to exert control. In her eyes gleamed a light similar to what he'd seen in his father Bardock's expression: defiance. Those eyes darted all over him, examining him like a specimen although she was shaking in her high heeled shoes. Yellow figures bleeped across his scouter, shocking him because her rating had increased from an even 100 to almost 500. _

_He brought his nose close to hers whispering, "Just who are you? Are you not afraid of a true Saiyan Warrior?"_

_"I… I'm Dr. Stellari, Capsule Materials science division," said she, forcing herself to stare him directly in the eyes. She bit her lip hard, pressing her knees together. Red painted nails dug into his wrists as she raised her hands to clutch the bindings of his hands. Suddenly a strange plastic started to coat Raditz hands._

_"A scientist? Like Dr. Briefs. Very well, Dr. Stellari, now tell me who the others are?" he smirked. _

_Stellari blurted out, "Vegeta is probably training in the Gravity Chamber. If you want one of us will stay here to ensure your good faith while Dr. Briefs contacts him!"_

_"Fine, you know what you want. Now will you go on your way, or do you have to keep Launch hostage?" Bulma had glared up at Nappa. Her blue eyes frosted over with hatred as she regarded Bliss with them. Just how did her employee, whom she had trusted for the last few years with top projects, get involved with these two monsters? Was she responsible for bringing them here?_

_"Bliss, you knew this all along didn't you? What did you do? How are you involved with these two… aliens?" Dr. Stellari shouted at Bliss._

_"You'll know soon enough. Just relax. They don't want to hurt you," Bliss glanced back at her._

_"I'd listen to your friend, human," Raditz chuckled down at his captive. Dr. Stellari raised a dark brow at him overtop her 'glasses'. He smelled fear and something else, akin to arousal. Apparently the female enjoyed looking at him because he found her eyes diverting to the hard muscles of his arms and legs frequently._

_The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, and Raditz realized he could have some fun with this female perhaps. She had serious guts confronting him in her weakness. Those lenses were obviously primitive means of correcting extremely weak eyesight, and her senses were woefully pitiful compared to his. Yet the flickering numbers of his scouter suddenly chased away the frown. He released her right shoulder, raising his hand to tap the control. Dr. Stellari's brown eyes narrowed, watching him like a predator, taking in every bit of information. He could almost see the wheels turning, just like the rapid intelligence in the eyes of the blue haired woman named Bulma Briefs._

_"Watch it, handsome," Dr. Stellari said. "I'd look at your hands if I were you!"_

_Raditz glanced down to see a strange plastic coating his left wrist. With a flicker of ki it melted away. "Hmm, how did you do that? Impressive, but hardly something that could stop me!"_

_"It only takes two inches of plastic to kill someone, applied in the RIGHT places, handsome," Dr. Stellari said menacingly._

_"Since you are so loyal to Dr. Briefs, Professor, you may remain in my care while Bliss takes Mrs. Briefs to contact Vegeta," said Raditz, seizing Dr. Stellari's arm and dragging her towards him. "What do you think Nappa?"_

Bardock by now had loaded both their plates with more food. He couldn't wipe the smirk off his face that automatically sprung up. Even at such an early stage, Raditz had noticed a female with enough stupidity or arrogance to presume she could handle two aliens. Obviously she had been hiding her true abilities, small though they were.

"You could have killed her, you know," Bardock said.

"Father, she was the most Saiyan looking of all the weaklings there. I had planned on asking the Prince for her as compensation if we found him later," said Raditz.

"And it turns out she WAS given to you, Raditz?" Bardock asked. "For your sake I'll skip asking about the dressing down his Highness gave you two."

"Thank you," Raditz heaved a sigh of relief. His eyes squeezed shut as the embarrassment of the Prince's harangue rang in his ears. Even on this planet Raditz was still considered the bottom of the heap, only a level above servants, concubines and slaves. Never mind that he was more intelligent than Nappa in the ways of economics and negotiation Saiyan style. Although that usually involved taking a hostage, it was far cleaner and more effective then Nappa blowing something up that could be valuable.

"Even the time in hell didn't change your mind much at that point?" Bardock asked quietly, leaning across the table with both elbows resting on it. The faint blue void of the Hyperbolic time chamber eerily seeped in through the glassless windows of the residential hut.

"Father, she volunteered to become my… distraction," said Raditz. "And I didn't forget what you told me all those years in Hell."

"I see," Bardock said with a knowing grunt. Raditz pushed away his plate and leaned back in his chair once more.

"I recalled how sick I felt at Kakkarot's weakness those many years ago. And yet I realized I had done nothing to continue the proud Saiyan race. The Prince and I… we were so caught up in hostile takeovers we were remiss in breeding. But by then there were no Saiyan females. Sure Nappa had several half breeds by his favorite pleasure slave, but the Prince was threatened at the idea of creating any hybrids that would be stronger then he. And he was convinced if he could somehow become immortal there would be no need to 'breed'," said Raditz.

"Fool. With all respect, his Highness was corrupted. His father would have insisted he find some way to insure the royal line would continue. But to choose such a fragile breed was a big drop in his pride," Bardock nodded understandingly.

"However the humans are NOT the weaklings I thought. And if the Prince had taken a woman of Earth as his mate, I realized there was nothing to stop me from doing so as well. And I couldn't let Kakkarot be the only one to produce warriors. I wanted to prove myself superior by taking a strong mate and giving birth to children that would surpass his. To think a mere CHILD could have defeated me," Raditz growled.

"But you changed your tune quickly," Bardock nodded. Raditz confirmed this, and both males looked at one another through their hard Saiyan walls. Rising, Bardock strode past his son and rapped him on the back.

"Time to train, you lazy bum. You get the dishes and join me out in the area. Show me more of Kakkarot's secrets," said Bardock. Quietly Raditz did so, relieved his father did not press any further for his motivation at the time. Some things were best left to be said later.


	67. Kinoha's near madness

Royal Namekian Blues

Part 70

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. It was created by Akira Toriyama, and is owned/licensed by Shonen Jump/Toei Animation Co. Ltd. Any characters mentioned that aren't 'cannon' are fan characters and mean no harm to the show. Kinoha is named after one of my fellow writers who has faithfully supported my writing._

* * *

A day seemed like it could last a thousand years. Never mind that one day in the Hyperbolic time chamber lasted an entire earth year. Just waiting for Raditz was killing her, and Kinoha. Stellari drew up her knees in the shelter of the cave. Something within her, perhaps instinct drove her to seek the shelter of rock instead of a modern dome shaped dwelling. Ever since she had first mated with Raditz her entire subconscious was rife with new shapes and images. Stellari had flown at full force toward the cave when something had driven her and she was no longer able to stand it any longer. 

A soft whimpering came to her ears. Carefully she rose and strode over to the small nest she had made in the castoff furs. Bardock's team had come here weeks ago, and they had vacated the 'hunting lodge'. To her surprise she had seen small pieces of bone here from generations ago. Ironically cavemen must have once lived in the area, and now it was a haven for Saiyans, a race as primal as any she could imagine.

Stellari leaned over and scooped up both of her twins. She sat down and held them to her armored breast, hugging to them for comfort. Why did she suddenly feel so lost? Fermi and Bohr were old enough that they were training in the GR with the female Kinoha. Chichi had sought the comfort of a large kitchen and pints of ice cream. Missing her mate badly she had flown here, facing danger.

Somehow it seemed comforting to sit in the cavern where some of Bardock's team had painted a frieze. Next to ancient paintings in the far end of the cave it almost belonged. Her throat choked up and she wondered if humans could have indeed become like the Saiyans had another ancestral primate predominated. The mere fact that Humans and Saiyans could reproduce though they were two different species blew her mind. They hypothesized that Cro-Magnon and Neanderthal had crossbred most recently. That Neanderthals possessed the power of speech, and had genetically given a tiny contribution to modern humanity because they were extinct.

Stellari's own features and body type was extremely dense for a human. She often joked she resembled the old fertility goddesses with wide hips, stocky frame and thick bones. Now that she had undergone a transformation in ten times gravity, her own body chemistry had altered her bones enough that she had the same muscle mass and toughness of a lower class Female Saiyan. It had only taken a second to turn her TK molecular powers inward and 'change' her bones, but now her increased density could not be changed. Bones were laced with that mysterious natural polymer and carbon nanotubes that mimicked natural Saiyan bone toughness.

Radzia whimpered and Stellari unfastened the front of her armor, then pulled down her shirt to let the daughter nurse. Her son was still fast asleep, and she held him tightly in her other arm. They were getting larger every day, their own bodies compact with muscle. Yet their hair was Saiyan. Raditz genes were fiercely dominant.

There was an equal probability that they would not have tails. But both twins did. Would the Saiyans somehow loose their diversity if they interbred with the humans who were FAR more numerous. Their genetic pool was now very shallow, whereas the human was vast. Thousands of years ago a few thousand in an evolutionary bottleneck had become fruitful and multiplied. Saiyans had never LEFT that hunter gatherer lifestyle. Two races shared a planet, but one prevailed. Tuffles were small and weak like Sapiens, while the Saiyans were tough and massive like Neanderthals. The savage Saiyans were natural hunters, and the cave she had brought Raditz to see had been the home of either sort.

_How could Saiyans master their mind and energy yet some still be so 'stupid' with technology_. Stellari pondered this while nursing. Her mind seized a possible answer: in the same way that humans could be 'stupid' when it came to not developing their bodies and minds with instinct. Raditz never lost the fierce senses of sight and hearing and smell that her ancestors Homo Erectus and Habilis must have had. The Prince claimed many third class were dunderheads, and she was beginning to think he was right despite their exposure to high technology. Raditz might be far more powerful but there were many principles of science he didn't get. Even Bardock's intellect was considered slightly above average and his 'genius' was concerned with creating new weapons.

They were the SAME intelligence as humans, despite Vegeta's supposition otherwise. Now the humans were in danger of being overtaken like the Tuffles, unless things were careful. Only a thousand Saiyans still lived, and she was mated to one, with hybrid children. Perhaps years in the distant past some Cromag had mated with a Neanderthal and produced an ancestor of hers.

Grumbling she picked up a small shard of stone and began to play with it. Saiyans used ki instead of stone tools. Yet their dwellings from Raditz memories were strikingly similar to more 'primitive' peoples on earth that lived directly from nature. They had NEVER gone to agriculture like the Tuffles had, instead they raided or traded. Most of their protein was derived from meat, and they had evolved to digest it with special enzymes that humans lacked. Their teeth denoted them as carnivorous. Nevertheless chimpanzees were closest to modern humans and THEY were carnivorous when hard pressed.

"Mmmamama," Radzia murmured.

"Your brother needs a turn. I guess I should hunt something, because there's nothing here," she apologized.

Switching breasts she fastened her top and then let Planck take his turn. The milk she produced based on Saiyan hormones was ten times as rich as human milk. Loaded with fat it was incredibly caloric. Her own appetite had increased to almost Saiyan proportions to keep up. Reaching under her armor she pulled out a capsule and tossed it down. Radzia clapped her hands and cooed as she leapt down and toddled over to the fridge.

"You can WALK now?" Stellari drew in her breath. Barely almost a year and the kid was on two feet! The furry tail gave her more balance, steadying her from falling on her face as it swished back and forth.

"Momma… fdd… f…dd," she grunted, slapping her palm on the fridge. Stellari nudged it open with her foot and revealed the frozen meats and other steaks she'd placed there for such an occasion. Radzia yelped and grabbed a wrapped piece.

"No, you need to peel this off!" she said sharply. Radzia pouted and Stellari motioned her over. Climbing up next to her she held out the meat. Stellari unwrapped the plastic with one hand and struggled to chew.

"Screw it," she mumbled. Holding Planck with one hand she used the small shard of volcanic glass to cut the frozen meat into strips. Might as well nod to her ancestors where her puny teeth failed. Radzia laughed and devoured each piece. Yet she held the last one up.

"I can't eat raw meat," she mumbled. Radzia scrambled up and put her lips over Stellari's to her shock. Raditz often chewed meat and offered it to the kids, but never the other way around. She accepted the 'kiss' and then stroked Radzia's long fall of hair. It was bound up in a braided mass that wouldn't drag on the ground with metal bands of the same metal as her own jewelry.

"Good girl," she murmured.

"Mamma hungry?"

"You talk so soon. I wonder if it's the Saiyan way," she thought.

"It is indeed, Stellaring. What are you doing here?" Kinoha asked as she strode into the cave. Her wounds were newly healed and she wore modified armor with no shoulderblades, instead it had a single shoulder strap like Fasha's. Her tights were shorts, and she wore white gloves and knee high boots.

"Mother, sorry. I just had to get away," Stellari said as the female Saiyan strode over and reached for Radzia. She was glad for the help in child rearing.

"You're wondering why I know how to rear whelps when they were raised in vast nurseries? Only the male children were sent out, not the females. Since there weren't as many of us we were kept on world if at all possible," she said.

"How'd you guess what I'd say?" asked Stellari, still nursing Planck. Fortunately the carcass that was hung up in the cave caught her attention.

"Here, small one, your mother's busy. I'll do this," she said, and then used her ki to slice off pieces of flank. Already the thing must have been gutted, but Stellari felt sick at the smell of fresh meat and carrion. Finally she stopped nursing Planck so Kinoha traded off in order to feed Planck the game. For a time the two of them tended to the children. Both missed their mates terribly, the blinding energies of the Time Chamber blocking out their bonds completely. Only an eerie silence filled both female's minds. It was terrifying. Chichi with her limited bond with Goku could ignore it, but Stellari and Kinoha went nearly mad. Both females dealt with it in their own ways.

As she sat there, Kinoha shook her head. She thought of her younger son, and the strange cloud that she often saw. He called it a flying nimbus. How could someone ride that blasted cloud? _What did being pure of heart mean anyhow_, Kinoha wondered. She'd seen Gohan step on that cloud, and even the shrewish Chichi without difficulty. Depending on a cloud to fly seemed a weakness at first, but she saw the advantages. Still just why Goku hadn't taught Chichi to fly eluded Kinoha.

"Your two sons are something else," said the slow alto voice of her mother in law.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Stellari asked. She crossed her arms over the chest of her armor. It was the same color scheme as her father in laws, but she had swapped red armbands for matching green ones with the wristguards like her husbands, and overtop the armor she wore a light green labcoat with a Capsule corps patch on the shoulder. The hipguards were the same, but the shape of the breastplate was more like Fasha's.

"You're one hard woman to fathom. I can see why that first born brat of mine saw. A challenge. One stubborn woman like me," Kinoha nodded.

Stellari glanced up from nursing and breathed deeply. She had wanted to say this for a while, and now seemed the right time and place. "Speaking of, I don't mind you taking my children to train, but I feel somehow jealous."

"Why? I'm the best at training whelps. I worked in a whelping center. Training those that weren't sent off world," Kinoha sniffed, uncomprehending.

"That's not the point, ma'am," Stellari said sharply.

"What IS your point?" Kinoha laughed lightly.

"I want to be the one to train them!" Stellari answered. To this, Kinoha cocked a brow. Clearly she was unimpressed.

"Then act like it," said Kinoha.

"I'm stronger then you," Stellari said quietly. "And I am their mother."

"It's the duty of your 'Mother' to assist in the care of the whelps. You shouldn't bitch, Stellaring," said Kinoha clicking her tongue patronizingly.

"I thought it was in your nature to complain, being a female Saiyan," said Stellari firmly. She stood up, then leaned right over into Kinoha's face.

"Then show me if you think you ARE stronger," Kinoha said, getting up and still holding the other twin in her arm.

"All right old woman!" said Stellari.

That first time they had trained Stellari and Bardock had awkwardly gone at it with everything they had. Kinoha had seen them in action from afar, but sensed she was holding back. Kinoha knew very well Stellari was far stronger then she, but sometimes knew that the human woman had to be pushed to the limit. Both their mates trained intensely in the hyperbolic chamber for a whole year. Even though in the chamber time burned far faster then outside, the day dragged like eternity.

Although she would never admit it, Kinoha was pleasantly surprised by the 'weak human' Raditz had chosen as a mate. Her daughter in law was a complex woman, and Kinoha was pleased to know Stellari was growing steadily stronger with each passing day or hour. Even Bardock himself felt his own powers steadily increasing. It had been Kinoha's idea to let the two of them use the room, and Goku agreed. Instead of continuing to train with Bardock or Raditz, Kinoha had agreed to continue training Stellari in the 'hunting lodge'. Raditz was needed and even a day could be detrimental to have any Super Saiyan not protecting the earth.

"I am stronger then you can imagine, woman," Stellari whispered, bringing her nose within inches of Kinoha's. Two pairs of dark eyes locked in a battle of wills.

"You SAY you are human but are you so sure?" Kinoha taunted. Every day Stellari felt like she was getting nowhere but Kinoha saw the differences. Muscle blistered over her entire form.

"Are you blind?" Stellari asked. Tension ran thick, and she was tired of the female Saiyan pushing all her buttons. Part of the reason she'd fled here with her children was because chichi was getting on her nerves. There seemed nowhere she could go for solitude on earth. Saiyan norms Stellari had adopted warred constantly with her human sensibilities. Half the time Stellari and Chichi felt they wanted to kill Kinoha for her smug attitudes on how to best rear Saiyan children. Through more and more time Stellari and Chichi he grew to know her, and she them.

Kinoha flared gold ki, that she blocked with a strange shield. Putting the child down, she raised the flat of her hand to Stellari. Setting her other child down, Stellari snapped, "Are you nuts, around the children?"

"They are the children of warriors. Are you afraid they'll grow up corrupted? You only accepted my son's Saiyan culture because you were afraid of your own weakness, didn't you?" Kinoha taunted.

"I don't have to hear THAT from you, who got yourself killed facing 17!" Stellari taunted back. Hissing, Kinoha drew back her hand and punched Stellari. Backwards she flew out of the cave with the force of the blow, with Kinoha rocketing after her.

Outside the cave, Stellari kicked her mother in law in the gut, pushing her back. Kinoha flipped and then plummeted toward her. She twisted out of the way then elbowed the other female's back sharply. Blows flashed back and forth ever faster till they were neck and neck. Then their hands locked and they were pushing ever harder.

Stellari's scouter bleeped with the rising numbers. Since Kinoha had almost died defending her family, her power had increased incredibly. Oddly enough the rage that Kinoha summoned had brought her energy to nearly fifty thousand. Stellari had no wish to fight her mother in law around her children, even though they were safely inside the hunting lodge. Nevertheless, she knew deep down why Kinoha was pushing her buttons.

With inward shock Kinoha blinked at the numbers on her own scouter. Kinoha saw the girl had far surpassed her former level. Krillen and some of the other humans had reached high, but she knew that she could do whatever it took.

"Yes… you've got rage in there. Use it on me!" Kinoha gritted. "No matter how hard you train you are still HUMAN! And I can still surpass you if I push hard enough. Are you afraid that I could be a better parent then you to your own children?"

"Stupid bitch!" she snarled back. Suddenly she flared her ki, and Kinoha laughed wreathing her body with emerald fire. Harder and harder they wrestled. Then Kinoha raised her hand and let out another loud cry.

Stellari gasped when Kinoha broke the grasp and hurled her away. Stellari rolled over bringing herself up to half kneel. A supernova of fire green flashed white hot like the surface of the sun, as Kinoha shrilled, "Double Sundae!"

It was ten times the power she was accustomed to. Stellari shaded her eyes with her crossed arms and snorted. Easily she blocked the energy, flaring her own aura to compensate. Oddly enough the energy deflected back. "You think THAT attack makes you stronger then a weak human? Don't make me LAUGH!" Stellari shouted back.

"Try THIS!" Kinoha answered, then vanished. Stellari disgustedly let her energies break free, knowing the female Saiyan wouldn't stop needling her till she did.

"You asked for it," Stellari answered. Eyes glowed purple while she drew in her breath and forced her ki to explode around her. She shivered at the massive power influx that thrust into her form, pushing her fragile human flesh to its full potential.

"Heat phalanx!" shouted Kinoha, hands uplifted. Plasma flared from a superheated fist, surging towards Stellari.

"Saturday crush!" Stellari screamed, raising her hand and generating a violet sphere. With all her strength she hurled it towards her mother in law.

The sphere crashed into the longhaired female, snapping her backwards. Propelled through the nearby forest she splintered wood and large trees behind her. Her loud yowl of anger vanished with the ever increasing distance the sphere drove her away with. Only the sounds of cracking splitting wood answered Stellari's curious ears. Then a second later Stellari blocked her view from the blinding purple flash exploding from deep inside the forest. A loud splintering crunch made her grit her teeth, and the resulting cloud of dust and smoke rising from the canopy of the forest a mile away was astounding. Kinoha must have managed to block the sphere only so much before it slammed her into a mountainside.

"Damn," Stellari gasped, shading her face with one hand. She levitated up, and shot forwards through the broken path her attack had punched. Finally she reached a large impact crater in the side of a hill where trees abruptly stopped. The human hovered over the hundred foot wide dent with a sizable hole in its heart.

"Kinoha!" Stellari yelled. Although she knew it would hardly hurt a full blooded Saiyan she knew Kinoha must be badly shaken.

A loud coughing echoed from the deep hole in the heart of the crater. Dust cleared and she saw Kinoha pressed nearly two feet deep in a hole shaped roughly like herself. Armor was singed, but she appeared to be breathing through her smoke darkened face. "Took you LONG enough, human," she coughed, a bit of blood dribbling from the corner of her lip.

"You asked for it," Stellari said, stopping herself from flying down and helping her. She knew that Kinoha's Saiyan pride would be hurt far worse if she did. Such an impact was hardly lethal, and she saw her mother in law slowly pushing herself out of the depression. Kinoha stumbled down the pile of scree, and then landed on her hands and knees.

"Nicely done, human. Too bad I had to push you so damn hard to get you to let go. You can't hold back if you really hope to defeat anyone," Kinoha coughed. Stellari landed near her, one hand extended to help, but trying to hold herself back because of the stern glance her mother in law gave her. Those dark eyes snapped into her gaze as Kinoha brought her head up and stared at her.

"Don't. I'm fine," said Kinoha.

Stellari withdrew her hand and took two steps back. "I know you're a Saiyan warrior. That's why I'm not helping you. But are you hurt?"

"My side's on fire," she gasped. "Nicely done. If I was a fragile human I'd be dead."

"Maybe so. But your Saiyan pride is sometimes stupid," Stellari grunted, and then marched up to reach down and yank Kinoha to her feet. Despite her hand slapping against Stellari, the human growled back.

"How dare you…"

"Shut the hell up," Stellari answered flatly. "You want me to pound you around some more or are we done bitching around to prove a point? I've got two kids who need to be cared for. So damn your stupid Saiyan pride for once and help me care for them."

Kinoha did shut up, and let her daughter in law wrap one long arm around her shoulders. Summoning her energy, Stellari flared her ki around them both. Slowly they rose to levitate above the hole they'd carved out. As they flew back towards the 'hunting lodge,' Stellari said, "I know your Saiyan pride's important, but we ARE on earth. And I've bent over backward to accept your customs. And the least you can do is accept some of mine."

"No… problem. Now let's get some food and get back to training, brat," Kinoha laughed. To this Stellari blinked.

"I hate head games. Half the time I wonder if you're inventing bullshit Saiyan customs just to get a rise out of me!" Stellari answered.

"That proves your bond with my son is genuine. He taught you what you needed to know. And how you should best respond. You proved my point. Now do you feel ready to stop pining over him like a human and care for your brats?" asked Kinoha.

"Your idea of blowing off steam is weird," Stellari mumbled. When they landed at the cave they saw they were not alone.

"What took you so long?" asked Torah as he poked a roaring fire burning brightly in the communal pit.

"What are you bums doing here?" Kinoha asked. Three members of Bardock's team were skinning and skewering fresh kill to be roasted at their fire. Stellari opened her mouth to comment but Kinoha nodded forwards with her head. Fasha wandered out, carrying either of Stellari's children on her hips. They were happily answering back in rapid fire Saiyan to her coddling and cooing.

"These two were making enough noise to hear across the valley, weren't you, little ones?" Fasha asked.

"Thank you," Stellari breathed.

"I knew they were coming," Kinoha whispered to her. "Otherwise I wouldn't have even let you and I leave them."

"C'mon and sit down. It's the guy's night to cook," said Fasha with a conspiratorial grin. Relieved, Stellari hobbled over with Kinoha's arm still around her shoulders for support.

"You beat the crap out of her, human," Borgos blinked. He sat down on a huge rock between the cave and the fire pit. Shugesh's belly heaved up and down as the portly member of Bardock's team bellowed in mirth.

"I saw you two. Nice sparring. You don't pull punches do you, Kinoha?" Shugesh snickered.

"You'd better give me some of that kill if you want to remain, idiot," Kinoha bared her teeth at him. Still leaning heavily on Stellari, she pulled forwards. Stellari helped walk her over to one of the flat stones used for seating. Both females flopped down, ravenous.

"Mommy fight Gramma?" Radzia giggled, pushing away from Fasha. She toddled over and climbed into Stellari's lap automatically. Planck moved over as well and climbed onto his grandmother's lap.

"Pow, smack, crash," Planck answered.

"I hope you behaved for Old man Bardock's team, you two," Kinoha purred to him in Saiyan.

"Eat this you two before you waste away to nothing," Shugesh said, tossing large haunches of deer meat to both women. Kinoha caught hers one handed and Stellari fumbled to grab the roasted bit headed her way. It was her own daughter Radzia that shot up off her lap and snagged it. Carrying the piece of kill almost as large as she, Radzia dragged it proudly to Stellari.

"Mommy, chew it up for me?" she asked. Stellari laughed, wiping away sweat and pulled a piece off to chew. At least it was roasted.

Next to her sat Fasha, gnawing on a rack of ribs. Torah positioned himself next to his teammate, while the other males argued over who got what of the three large carcasses. Two were deer, and the third was a sizable dinosaur that still roamed the forests around West City.

Together the six of them and two youths shared the portions of fresh kill. A quarter moon rose over the valley, hiding behind the smoke curling skywards. Stellari wearily accepted the appearance of the team, knowing she would soon hear why they were here. Right now she was glad for the food and the distraction of Bardock's 'unit'. They had come just in time for moral as well as physical support. In a way they were Bardock's family, just as much as the long haired Kinoha sitting next to her.

"So, what have you been doing?" Stellari asked them.

"Trying to get the humans to stop being scared dreklless of us," said Torah.

"but they don't listen too well," Fasha answered mournfully.

"Not till that bum mate of yours gave us some pointers," Shugesh said through a mouthful of flesh.

"Shouldn't we tell them about those humans whose bus we pulled out of the drink?" Borgos asked.

"Playing superhero are we?" Stellari chuckled. She fed a mouthful of her chewed meat to Radzia, while Kinoha did the same to her son Planck.

"Yeah. I think they were blown away," Torah chuckled.

"Well well," mumbled Stellari. "Is that the only thing they were surprised about?"

"There's a whole list. And if I let him get around to telling it, it'll take all night," Fasha rolled her eyes.

"How are you two holding up, since Bardock and that son of yours are training?" asked Torah, leaning over towards Kinoha.

"Well as can be expected," Kinoha shrugged.

"You kidding, they must be jealous as hell," Shugesh laughed. He reached for a thighbone and cracked it apart with a rock. Then he slurped at the yellowish red marrow dribbling out.

"Bardock never passes up a chance to train. And that loud mouthed mate of yours," and here Torah pointed at Stellari with a blood smeared index finger. "Can't wait to show his old man what he knows."

"Specially since Kakkarot's showed him how t'be legendary," said Borgos, through a mouthful of food. Some bits of meat splattered over his breastplate as he spoke.

"Does that mean we can ALL do that?" Shugesh mused. "Nah, only the best."

"Are you so sure we can't?" Fasha challenged.

"Only males can," said Torah, shrugging.

"Is that so?" Stellari asked, elbowing Kinoha.

"Mmm, not anytime soon. But maybe you'll be a Super Saiyan, little one," she poked Radzia in the stomach. "And your grandfather will be one by now."

"If anyone will come out one, it'll be Bardock. He's the best," said Torah. All of them nodded, and Stellari saw the glow of pride in Kinoha's dark eyes. They all glanced uncomfortably at one another, gnawing on their meat and silently praying it would be so. Bardock would be the most deserving of all of them, for a chance to achieve what Kakkarot and now Raditz had done. For a son to be weaker then his father seemed another assault to Saiyan pride. Talk among warriors had accounted that Prince Vegeta still resented the fact that his son Trunks had become Super Saiyan before he, and pushed himself day and night to surpass the lavender haired halfblooded.

* * *


	68. Beyond Super Saiyan

**Royal Namekian Blues**

_**Part 71**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. It was created by Akira Toriyama, and is owned/licensed by Shonen Jump/Toei Animation Co. Ltd. Any characters mentioned that aren't 'cannon' are fan characters and mean no harm to the show. Kinoha is named after one of my fellow writers who has faithfully supported my writing. Many thanks to ButterflyV for giving me suggestions for ideas for this chapter!_

* * *

Radzia and her brother slowly clung to their mother. She and Kinoha quickly took the two children to the care of Chichi, then returned to the cave to speak with Bardock's crew. After they returned Fasha drew in her breath in a long sigh. Since they had all been brought back to life, she long regretted a decision she had made long ago. It could have been she that fathered Raditz and Goku, not Kinoha. Yet before she could make her feelings known Bardock had chosen a female of a much higher battle status.

"Tell me about this school bus you saved," Stellari asked. Kinoha and she moved over to one side of the campfire where all the team members sat huddled wearing their Saiyan armor.

"We'd been trying to watch humans like Bardock told us to, but we had felt the earth shaking. And then we heard screaming from all over the city. One of those earthquakes on this world," Fasha began to relate.

Tora finished the rack of ribs he had eaten, then threw the bones to the pile at his left hip. "Shugesh didn't bother changing into the clothes that we were trying on at that one store. He just rushed out half dressed in those jeans things. And Torah and I were halfway after him because he was downright curious."

"One of those school buses was on a bridge. The whole thing was twisting and shaking like your earth candy… salt water taffy, pretty damn tasty too," Shugesh nodded. As many times before he poked the glowing hot coals smoldering beneath the spits that Borgos turned.

"By the time he got there we had run after him, and we saw all these humans screaming. Figured it'd be best if we played hero. Shugesh and Borgos got on either end of the bus before it tipped over the side of the bridge," Torah continued.

"Between the two of us we managed to fly it over to the riverbank. And then we noticed all the other cars were rocking back and forth and that flimsy piece of crap was about to snap apart. What idiots hold together a bridge with cables?" Borgos shrugged.

"I told the guys to get the cars off the bridge while I tried to tie the cables back together," Fasha related.

"A damn bunch of cars. WE had to stack a few of 'em one on top of the other too," nodded Borgos. "They aren't all that heavy. But we were in shock cause the humans were screaming and yelling our names."

"They weren't scared of us at all," Torah nodded.

"It's kinda nice to have these humans, even though they ARE weak, trying to fall all over us outta gratitude," Sughesh reflected.

"You shoulda seen all the humans who were throwing zenni at us and offering to buy us food and bend over backward to help," Borgos nodded.

"We couldn't refuse the money. It'd be rude to give it back," Torah chuckled.

"So we bought all these clothes and asked the humans to tell us what was the best to wear."

"After everything I told you," said Stellari quietly. "And you still went around in your armor?"

"It was my idea. If humans are gonna get used to Saiyans being… 'protectors' they should see us for who we REALLY are," Fasha said.

"We only wear human clothes that the Prince gave us. But they just stink," Sugesh admitted.

"The ones the grateful humans bought us are much better. And suit us a lot better too," Borgos said.

"Speaking of, you'd all better get changed. We've got to report back to the Prince and tell him we're cozying up to the humans," Torah nodded. "The quicker we get used to dressing like humans even THOUGH they wear pretty useless clothes…"

"The better," Finished Fasha.

Soon the females parted from the males, taking their bundles of clothes that the grateful humans had purchased for them. However much they tried to adapt to the human world, their pragmatic opportunistic Saiyan instincts still showed most effectively.

"Human society," murmured Torah as he looked at the bundle of clothes sitting in the cave.

"We had to try to fit in," nodded Shugesh, picking up a large t shirt and pair of jeans. All members of Bardock's team puzzled at the changes of garments that had been given to them. They had held off trying to wear them for days till finally Bardock's orders had been obeyed.

"Time to change back I suppose," Torah nodded. Fasha and he regarded one another with marked derision but they knew it was for the best.

"You'd better change too, Kinoha," they nodded at Bardock's long haired mate.

Fasha pulled on a pair of knee length shorts, a tank top, and a small jacket with a pair of knee length boots. Torah chose a blue suit with an open neck shirt, while Borgos picked a large muscle T shirt and leather pants and matching jacket. Shugesh satisfied himself with a wifebeater shirt and conformable knee length shorts. Clothes ranged from casual to comfortable, even resembling a biker gang. Kinoha's ensemble consisted of above the knee mini skirt, tall boots with stiletto heels, and bustier top with casual jacket. None of them bothered to change their hair except Kinoha and Torah who pulled theirs back into ponytails.

Stellari stepped out wearing a long trenchcoat overtop her clothes. It would have been easy to change into street clothes. Yet she had to admit her long slacks and button up blouse would have felt very strange on her body after weeks of wearing Saiyan armor. Without it she would naked and unprepared to face the world, so she suppressed any urges to remind herself she was still human by donning human clothes. The cost was not worth the effort.

"I guess we'd best go back to the redevous point and wait for our next orders…" said Fasha, nudging Tora.

"Right. Bardock should be almost out of that chamber. I can't wait to see what's happened," Tora said.

"The satellite linkups and cell phones are working well for warning you of danger I trust," Stellari pointed to them. All of them had folded their scouters up and hooked them on their clothing. Each and every scouter had also been modified to pick up Human cell phone signals and radio broadcasts.

"Like some sort of superhero, we're waiting for the call," Fasha chuckled.

A shrill beeping sounded on their scouters. Each of them looked at one another, and rushed out of the cave to leap into the air. "It's Bardock's frequency…"

"He must be done in the time chamber," Kinoha realized.

"You two meet them. We'll go back to Capsule and report in," Tora said. He was Bardock's second in command of the old team, and motioned for his squadmates to follow in their civilian garb. Four attired Saiyans rocketed back towards Metro west to show off their new garb.

Kinoha and Stellari nodded at one another, then blasted off towards Kami's lookout. Just why Bardock and Raditz wouldn't come to them seemed counter intuitive. Yet they did not question the place their mates had arranged for them to meet. A green trail and a purple one blazed their paths towards the lookout. Higher and higher Stellari flew, feeling her lungs gasping at the thinner air. Most humans would reach the tower by climbing, but they were allowed to fly.

* * *

Lightening flickered through dark thunderheads around what appeared to be a tall pillar. They obscured any sense of where the lookout was, or even the tower overtop. Flying into the heart of the storm, Kinoha barely thought to look at the human trailing behind her.

"Where is this tower? I can't see it!" Kinoha complained.

"Look for the carved pillar. Korin's tower is almost a mile or so of height… and Kami's lookout is a mile above that!" Stellari said. Approaching the coordinates, they soon hovered by a carved pillar. Though they were both several thousand feet up, Kinoha had not bothered to fly at a higher altitude knowing that Stellari's lungs were limited in how much oxygen she could take in. Most humans who would fly using bukukjutsu never flew the height of commercial planes due to the risk of UV rays and rarefied air.

"You will not object to my help after you assisted me," Kinoha said, grabbing her daughter in law's arm and dragging the exhausted Stellari next to her. Further along the pole they flew, air thinning out more and more the higher they climbed.

"That's one tall tower," Kinoha called to her daughter in law.

"Yes, you're not kidding," Stellari murmured. In a half hour they had soared high enough to stop at the wide saucer shape zooming through the mist. It reminded Kinoha of those laughable SF movies regarding flying saucers and alien invasions. Such craft were used by Freeza and his changelings, but they didn't spin, rather just hovered.

Both of them levitated by the stone saucer shape, the top of Korin's tower. The anthropomorphic cat leaned on his walking stick and waved to them. "Hey, wait you two! You can't go up there!" he called.

"Yeah, unless you wanna get fried!" put in the raspy voice of the squat human next to him, with spiky hair and a modified sumo outfit.

"Why not?" Kinoha asked.

"This is Korin's tower, isn't it? Where Bardock and Raditz told us to wait, remember?" Stellari grabbed Kinoha's arm.

"You don't look so good, miss," Korin waved to Stellari. Already.

"I can't breath if we tried to fly up to Kami's lookout," said Stellari, panting. "That's why we were asked to meet at Korin's tower."

"Humans," Kinoha mumbled. Still she knew better then to question her mate's orders, and helped fly Stellari to the wide railing. Both of them landed on the broad flat stone floor, surrounded by a wide roof supported by stone pillars. At the direct center of the flat surface rose a fountain, and halfway from that a square opening in the floor lit from below, showing that there were lower levels in the tower.

Korin only stood as high as Stellari's waist, leaning on his walking stick and regarding them. "Dende told me you two ladies would come here. Sit down, rest, relax."

"Stupid idiots, trying to fly! No way you can get up there unless you want to get fried."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, runt," Kinoha stamped her foot.

Yajerobe snorted unimpressed, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Whatever lady. If you want to get zapped by lightening that's not my problem."

"I need to sit down," Stellari said, easing herself away from the iron grip of her friend.

Korin steadied her with a paw and guided her towards the fountain in the center where he'd set a few silk cushions. Gladly she plunked down on one, and panted deeply. She looked strange in her long trenchcoat and human clothes contrasting to the surroundings. Kinoha derisively turned her back on Yajerobe and sat next to her daughter in law on another cushion.

"All right now, they should be here any minute. You two look like you could use something to eat and drink," he said.

"don't look at ME! I'm not your butler or something," Yajerobe pulled a face at Korin, who tapped a white paw.

"Says the guy who eats all my sensu beans and makes himself at home. I can't get rid of this guy," Korin placed a paw to one side of his nose and whispered to a dazed Stellari.

"I shall get what you ask, sir," Kinoha sait, standing up and marching past Yajerobi. "If this fat human is too lazy…"

"Shut up," Yajerobe glared at her.

"Don't be a stink. Show the lady. If that's all you're going to do around here, then stop embarrassing yourself," Korin shrugged. He licked one paw, then rubbed the side of his feline face, then around to his ear. It was hardly surprising for Stellari to see animals that talked, after all some of her co workers were of the animal persuasion, and the King of the World was a canine.

"Goku tells me you see a lot of things from up here," Stellari panted. She almost fell backwards when he threw something at her.

"Catch. You might find these useful. I don't have that many right now, so you might want to use them sparingly," Korin said. Stellari glanced down at the small bag with small hard beans inside.

"Thanks. Though I hope we won't have to use them anytime soon," she nodded, tipping a few out and turning the dried beans over in her hands. She had seen Chichi hiding them from Goku and Raditz, and had even brought a few for her husband on occasion. It still defied reason why they worked, but she had her own scientific theories. Each bean was loaded with multiple calories and supremely powerful enzymes that jump started the body's healing processes. Such super concentrated proteins accompanied by the powerful enzymes were a rarity. Even the sensu leaves and roots themselves could be consumed. The tea that Kinoha brought on a tray smelled of the same fishy odor as the beans she put back in their bag. Bardock's tall mate gracefully set the tray laden with a pot and four upside down cups just before Yajerobe.

"Here's your tea," said Kinoha, inclining her head.

"Thanks ma'am. It's nice when some of my guests pitch in," Korin said, shooting Yajerobi a scathing glance.

"Humph," Yajerobe snorted. He then snatched a cup of tea from the tray Kinoha set down, and leaned back against the railing.

Tucking the sensu back into their bag, she slid them into one of the side compartments on the tall boots she wore. Kinoha had changed back into her armor, and noticed Stellari long jeans covered all but the tops of the boots. She wore her armor overtop a T shirt, covering her once bare shoulders. Eagerly she reached for the tea cup Kinoha passed her. All three of them were arranged in a semicircle around the wooden lacquer tray.

"Sensu leaf tea," Korin said, lapping his out of his cup. "With a touch of milk. And I see Yajerobe helped you enough to show you where the almond cookies were."

"Some of those are MINE, remember," Yajerobe said.

"Says the man that eats like a Saiyan," Kinoha chuckled. "He ate half of the food as he showed me where it was stored in those large jars. You should have a place for game instead of all this processed food. It cannot be good for you…"

"Some of us have our own customs," said Korin, unopened eyes still pointed in her direction. Something about his expression unsettled her, and she shifted uncomfortably on her cushion.

"Like you pointed out before, I see a lot from up here. And I'm surprised and pleased to see all you fitting in so well in the world," Korin stated.

"It was Bardock's wish, and the Prince's command," Kinoha shrugged.

"The leather biker look suits them well. Surprising to see predators protecting those weaker then them. Shows there's hope for you Saiyans yet despite your past," Korin nodded. A few crumbs from the almond cookie landed on his fur, and he curled over to lick them away with his sandpapery tongue.

"I have a certain appreciation for some humans, despite their weakness," Kinoha commented. "And you creatures with fur seem to have your own strengths. Why do you tolerate these weak frail beings?"

"Because they aren't so weak," Korin answered. "And you know the answer. It's funny you're in the habit of talking tough and you're a softie inside just like the rest of your family."

"I'm a Saiyan warrior… I…"

"Whoah, whoah wait, I'm not here to get into arguments," Korin waved his paws in a negating X. "Just pointing something out, that's all. It's something I do."

"He sometimes won't shut up with the head trip stuff. I'm used to it," Yajerobe interrupted.

"Kakkarot spent four years of his life here?" Kinoha blinked.

"Actually it was further up at Kami's palace. I helped him a lot yes, but Kami showed him the finishing touches," Korin chuckled.

"I had wondered about that. You should tell me more," interrupted a voice from just outside.

"Bardock! I didn't' sense you and the scouter didn't…" Kinoha gasped, head whirling around. Just outside the tower hovered her mate, wearing the tattered remains of his armor. She stood up from her cushion and strode quickly toward him. He easily climbed over the rail and reached her side. Instead of embracing they stood side by side and she led him forwards.

"Father, it's good to see you…" Stellari remarked. "But where's Raditz…"

"That loudmouth? He's on his way down. He wanted to thank the Namek for his help and get cleaned up. I told him it was a waste of time because I've been cooped up in that place for far too long," Bardock grunted. He plunked down on the cushion, and Kinoha pushed her cup of sensu tea into his large hand.

"So, did you become a Super Saiyan?" asked Stellari.

"Later, girl. This stuff tastes bitter, but it's just the thing I need. I'm itching to hunt. That food in that chamber's garbage after a whole blasted year," Bardock pulled a face. Absent from around his brow was the headband he normally wore, and half of his armored coat was missing. Eagerly he downed the cup of tea.

"Bring him some of that soup. It's extra strong. We don't have many Sensu left, but this will fix you right up… and I think I have some rice left," Korin said. Yajerobe grumbled to himself, letting Korin fetch the food instead. Slowly Kinoha's tail slid around Bardock's thigh, tightening.

"I missed you, old man," she teased.

"We'll settle that later, woman," Bardock winked at her. His own tail detached from where it was twined around his waist, creeping around hers instead. While keeping their hands to themselves their tails betrayed their great hunger at being separated.

"Why didn't Raditz come with you! I don't care how he smells I want to see the big jerk," Stellari complained.

"You've domesticated him too much," Bardock teased her. "He wanted to get changed before he came down."

"You might want to change yourself, with all due respect, Father," mumbled Stellari, holding her nose. The scent of unwashed sweaty Saiyan male filled the immediate area.

"Phew who's stinking around here… man!" Yajerobe complained, dragging up another tray of food with Korin nearby.

"You'd best abide by our host's wishes, love," Kinoha leveled her gaze at him.

"Fine, whatever you say. But I'm starving," Bardock complained. Eagerly he reached for the trays laden with bowls that the others had prepared, stuffing his face.

"He must be Goku's dad, cause he eats just like him," Yajerobi whispered to Korin. Both had backed away and stood watching the scene of consumption with something between disgust and amazement.

"I see the resemblance all right. Pretty scary. But it explains a lot," Korin nodded. His nose twitched at the smell of weeks of sweat and gore, and he wondered if it was Saiyan custom to go unwashed for so long.

"Might I suggest you take him downstairs to the bathroom? There should be a fire going… you might feel a lot better with a hot bath," Korin suggested. Yajerobi cursed again, and held his nose. Bardock stood up, shaking his head as Kinoha tugged his arm. Stellari gently squeezed his arm, and then watched her Father in law being led away by Korin and his mate. They soon descended into the inner bowls of the tower. Yajerobi looked on before following down the stars.

"Don't fall off or anything. I'm not responsible if you do," Yajerobi mumbled. Suddenly his eyes grew wide as saucers, and he pointed to something just over her shoulder. Whirling around Stellari saw something glowing bright gold just outside the railing.

"Oh man… what the hell IS that?" he stammered. "I'm NOT hanging around!"

"Raditz!" Stellari laughed, rushing towards the railing. She threw herself over and strong arms plucked her off the surface and squeezed her close.

"I've been without you too long, woman," Raditz whispered. Bright energies surged from his body to hers, and she pressed her face into his neck. Strong arms wrapped around her, seeming larger in size then she was accustomed to. In fact as she looked into his turquoise gaze his hair seemed far spikier.

"There was a level beyond Super Saiyan that I've found," said Raditz quietly. "Kakkarot had spoken of the possibility, but Father and I have reached it."

"A Super Saiyan mark 2?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. But it is something that I can only achieve for short periods. It was my idea to remain in this form for as long as possible. To see how long I can retain my strength and reach even greater power," Raditz commented.

"You mean like Goku hinted he and Gohan were doing when they came out?" Stellari asked. Effortlessly Raditz held her at arm's length, afraid he might crush her if he held her too close. He seemed almost like an angel or great guardian of legend, bathing her in the yellow glow that shined forth from his very skin. Even the karate Gi he wore had turned from orange to gold.

"I apologize for not coming sooner. But I wanted to shower and change before I saw you once more. Father did not have such reservations. He says I'm quite… humanized," Raditz said with a wrinkled from of his golden brow. Every black hair was now glowing from within like a small star. Great power surged through the rapport and she felt her own body regaining strength.

"You feel so… so…"

"You're not afraid of me, are you love? I am still the man you've mated… and far more. I'm nearly invincible," he murmured.

She gasped with the sensation of the golden energy surging through her. The warmth of white hot energy slowly seemed to vibrate her own molecules faster, and she wondered if this was an 'accelerated state' or 'excited state'. Like an electron excited by sunlight and giving off its own 'photons'. It resembled fusion or stellar processes so much… All the weariness from her battle with Kinoha evaporated with the touch of his husband's hands to her arms. A gold tail wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly to his pelvis. Indeed he seemed taller and of greater muscles mass then before.

"Your children miss you," she whispered.

"Is Chichi caring for them?" he asked.

She nodded in confirmation. "I wish to see them. You will not believe what I can do, love. There seems no limit to my power…"

"Can you handle it?" she asked.

"I will need you to remind me," he said, leaning down to claim her lips in a kiss. Safe and protected in the arms of her husband, Stellari didn't notice that his aura had surrounded her, and her own skin seemed to glow a faint purple. Much like it had with Gohan, her own body was charged with the residuals of Super Saiyan power.

"I've been without you for a year. And I sorely missed you," Raditz whispered in her ear once their kiss broke. She nodded, then tossed her head in the direction of the tower.

"Hey, you must be Raditz," Korin called. Both of them swiveled to look at the white cat gazing up at them thoughtfully though they did not see his eyes.

"My thanks for your hospitality," Raditz said. "I hope my father hasn't imposed too much."

"Nah. I've seen worse. Yajerobe's one to complain and he only bathes once a month," Korin pointed with one paw not holding his staff.

"Hey! Baths just… waste time. But I never smelled THAT bad," Yajerobi complained, from across the tower's opposite side.

"Your father's taking his time. Seems he has some unfinished business," Korin said with a knowing smirk.

"I don't EVEN want to know. I'm outta here," Yajerobe pulled a face.

"Tell him that I will see him at the meeting point, when he's ready to return, if you would," Raditz said.

"Tell him yourself. I know you can talk to each other telepathically," Korin interrupted. In response to Raditz sudden lip opening he added, "I know more about you Saiyans then you might guess. After all, Goku's one of you."

"I see," said Raditz.

"I'm sure Father won't mind. After all you've been in each other's faces for a year. A bit of time apart won't kill you, right?" Stellari said, anxious for her husband's touch after what seemed an eternity. Only twenty four hours seemed far more then she desired. Apart from the sensation of his thoughts she had felt nearly sick.

"Go on you two. And give Goku my regards!" Korin waved them with a dismissive chuckle. Inclining his head, Raditz then swept Stellari up in his arms. She clung to her husband's neck as he rocketed off through the stormy clouds of evening.


	69. Bardock's Ascention Tension

**Ascension and Tension **

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their support. I know this is a bit late in coming, and it's a bit short. But more will be on the way I hope!

* * *

While Bardock and Kinoha both 'reunited' in Korin's, two figures rocketed at a fast pace from the saucer shaped tower. Cradled in her mate's arms, she hardly wished to tell him of what had transpired: Vegeta and Trunks had gone after Nappa in search of Android 17. Nothing had been heard from them except the order for the Saiyans to protect the humans of West City. Gohan and Goku had returned home and strange broadcasts had continued across West City.

"Love, what has happened on the outside?" Raditz whispered, his voice interlaced with crackling power. "The prince has not communicated with me. My scouter has gone silent… as has my father's."

Stellari snuggled closer to Raditz gi covered chest. Feeling his wife settling against him more comfortably created a small glow of pride. "Much, Raditz. While you've been inside, things have moved forwards. Vegeta's said we're to go back to the 'hunting lodge' and wait his further orders. And that he wants to see you and Bardock's progress. We've got five days till his 'signal'."

"What of the other Saiyans? What has changed?"

"He's directed the Saiyans to protect the citizens in case androids attack, but everything's eerily quiet. Krillin's managed to get somewhere with the one called 18. The fighting has stopped but only for a small time. Vegeta's ordered everyone to stay out of his way. And there have been strange broadcasts…"

Slightly impatient, Raditz grunted, "Back up a bit, Stellari. I do not normally question the Prince's commands, but I wish to know the events that led up to them… and what do they have to do with TV?"

Stellari took a deep breath to overcome her own frustration. She hated being interrupted once she provided any explanation. It was a trait common among her and her fellow scientists at Capsule. "I'm getting to that. Android 13's been on many television channels. He says that if the fighting stops, he and his androids will challenge the Saiyans in a week's time. Vegeta and Trunks couldn't defeat the androids by themselves, so Goku suggested everyone take the warnings seriously. Krillin's talk with 18 confirmed it was genuine. So we've all been waiting."

Unimpressed Raditz snorted, "The Prince condones this? How can we trust the word of a machine?"

"Android 13 might be considered a monster, Raditz. But he seems rational enough. He didn't kill our children… remember."

To this statement Raditz frowned, "And what have the authority figures on the world said to this?"

"Android 13 has actually… negotiated with this world's King. He wants to show his 'benevolence'. He said he knows how humans like games, so he's holding open challenges for any fighter, Saiyan or Human to face his androids in single combat in a week's time."

Sarcasm tinged Raditz voice, "So he hopes to endear himself to the humans by holding ritual combats. Win your affections by a display of power. And don't tell me, he asks the Saiyans to fight as well? You realize Stellari that he's using SAIYAN customs?"

"How so?"

Memories from Raditz own past fueled his explanation. It seemed so easy to put all the pieces together from the rationality he had gained through their bond. While she had taken on his fighter's instinct he had inherited her reasoning scientific brain. Putting it to use he explained, "Think Stellari… Bliss was captured for a time. She could have divulged enough Saiyan culture that he learned about the rite of satisfaction. It was how the Royal Family dealt with meeting outsiders. It kept us under control, by having Saiyans fight his soldiers in a sort of 'combative games'. If the challenger refused our offer then we would declare war. But if they were to prove at least worthy adversaries then we'd fight them one to one. But Freeza abolished the games. Instead he used them as a means to control us. His father defeated the King's champion and thus controlled our world."

In response to this quick history lesson Stellari blinked, "Then… that explains it. He did say if any hostilities happen against him he'll not stop the androids from attacking the Saiyans."

"It is the very custom. I wouldn't be surprised if the ultimate aim was to fight the one enemy he hates most as a grand finale. None other than my brother…" Raditz said grimly.

"A week's time. By now only five more days. He says he's acting to protect the humans, but 18 says otherwise. And Vegeta's given orders that we wait for his signal," related she.

"And when will that be?"

"On the day of the first bout, Vegeta has agreed to meet Android 13 at this… arena he's building."

"Hmm, that makes sense. Doubtless he's already fought with the androids… has he used the ki enhancers?"

Stellari nodded, "Yes. He and Trunks fought 17 and 16 with Bulma's ki enhancers just before the broadcasts began. The readings they got are going into developing ones that all the Saiyans can use, but only when the time is right."

"If I know the 'games', he will fight the 'weaker' warriors of Earth, and the games will progressively entertain. And the humans will be so entertained they'll not notice if the Androids make any other moves," Raditz growled.

"So you think as much as the Prince does. That this is a ruse?" asked Stellari.

"Indeed. I'm sure Goku and the Prince knew this all along. It's the same ploy used by the Changelings. And that proves the Androids have gotten much. Remember Nappa's console was stolen… they could have drained every drop of information about Freeza's culture…"

"Damn I didn't even think of that…" muttered Stellari. In Raditz arms she shivered, haunted by the menace of ulterior motives veiled within even the Prince's plans. Controlling information proved who was in charge. Was she foolish in trusting the Saiyan Prince would save the world, or would they put their trust in Goku?"

"So, my time with Father was not wasted," said Raditz. "We have a week, eh?"

"What did you and Goku know that I didn't? Did the Prince give you different orders?" Stellari asked.

Raditz fixed teal eyes, devoid of pupils into hers. It was unnerving to look into the depths as fathomless as the ocean, and she quaked at his next words. "My brother guessed the true intent all along. And so did the Prince, but by accident. Vegeta and my brother are working together, but the Prince is too proud to admit it. I fear he might wrest the chance himself to fight 13… that's why Goku suggested my father and I train. In case this is all a trap, we need every available Saiyan to face these tin cans," said Raditz.

"So you fear treachery."

"Indeed. Killing the champion of the world would frighten the humans into submission. The Prince might well seize the chance if Goku should fail, and prove his own supremacy. And he wants every Saiyan warrior capable of ascending to stand at his side," Raditz whispered.

"But you… you look different… and your power levels are…" she shivered.

* * *

Two tanned bodies wrestled in the throes of passion. Lips fused together in an endless kiss, their tails twisted and writhed, as inseparable as Bardock was from his mate. When at last they cried one another's names they collapsed in a sweaty bundle of muscle. Around Bardock and Kinoha the sheets of the bed Korin had loaned them lay scattered. Bits of armor were stacked against the wall, along with plates of food. Through the windows of the tower they could see the beams of the rising sun, which paled in comparison to Bardock's.

"You are so different…" Kinoha whispered, fingering the locks of her husband's hair. Bardock lay across from her, his whole glorious body revealed to his mate.

"Indeed. I will show you now." Bardock said, stroking Kinoha's cheek.

"See the power I now wield," Bardock laughed, standing up. Crossing over to the rectangular window he turned so he faced her lying across the bed. Head thrown back he let out a loud cry, energy flickering to life around his body.

Wind whipped Kinoha's long hair before her face, while the floor rattled with waves of invisible force. Cups and plates rattled, and began to levitate. Sparks crackled ever upwards from the floor itself, blowing his spiked hair upwards. Working himself up into that level Bardock suddenly blazed into blinding gold brilliance. Through the flames of sheer energy she saw turquoise eyes staring from under his stern brow. Around his waist his tail too had taken on the same inner glow as his hair spiked upwards.

Shielding her own countenance with one arm Kinoha gasped, "My love… you've done it… like our sons."

"I can see so much," Bardock laughed, his voice tinged with energy. The radiance dropped, only leaving his hair and face glowing, and his skin bathed in the same inner aura. It was as if his body itself radiated light. She could see why Raditz clothes had a shimmery golden hue, for every inch of Bardock's skin seemed lit from within.

"If you can do this, can every Saiyan? Even the women?" asked Kinoha.

"I don't know," Bardock said as she shied back from him. Extending his hand downwards he turned his palm up. She gingerly accepted it, and then felt the energy buzzing through her own body.

"There is a state beyond Super Saiyan. The Prince and his son discovered it. But what was most terrifying was there was yet another my son has found that he's told only his friends. He's holding back from his true potential," Bardock whispered.

"Like he did in the hospital?" she shivered.

Bardock eagerly nodded, "Yes. There is Super Saiyan, and a level beyond that which increases our bulk. You can't move too well. I reached it myself… but what goes beyond it is the form my brother reached. He even suspected there was an ultimate form but he's told no one."

"And you know this how?"

"I have seen the possibilities," Bardock whispered. "In my visions I saw Kakkarot fighting 13, and falling. And he saw Gohan reach this level beyond the Super Saiyan, and although he defeated 13, the menace returned and destroyed us all."

"Do Kakkarot and Raditz know this?" Kinoha queried.

"I only had the visions in the HTC. Both of us thought it best not to tell anyone. That being called Mr. Popo… he said seeing the future is a two edged sword. Even if you know what might happen… it may not help unless the right person sees it in time."

"So even though you follow the Prince's orders, you won't tell him?"

"There are some things that we must judge for ourselves, Kinoha. A year alone with my son has shown us much. Thinking for yourself instead of blindly following orders… you didn't grow up along with the Prince. He's had a lifetime of corruption by Freeza as have I and Nappa. I was the first to realize by not questioning we are all slaves. And Goku knew this because he grew up on this small world…"

"But this is treason against the Prince!" Kinoha gasped.

Bardock shook his head and sat down next to her. "No love. Blind obedience does make no sense. Even as we served Freeza I could still think for myself, but I thought I could never escape because no one around me felt the same way," Bardock said.

"But to keep such knowledge to yourself…" Kinoha stammered.

"The power is incredible, love. I feel as if I can do almost anything. It is like a drug… if I'm not careful I'll lose all reason in my arrogance," Bardock admitted. "I see now why Goku is so unique… he doesn't have any desire to dominate. To him, fighting is a sport. But to a full blooded Saiyan it's tempting to use this power to conquer and avenge."

"What would the Prince do if he defeated 13? Would he use this power to help Earth, or would he build an empire?"

"I don't know. I am more concerned with protecting my family. You and our children. And Kakkarot… and his. Now that I've tasted life outside the circle of serving as a soldier… and seeing what our Sons have here," he murmured.

"You've ascended," she observed. "You told me it took much to bring it out but you did it!"

"And it proved that my bloodline is capable of amazing power that could rival that of the Royal house… is disturbing," Bardock said with a frown.

"You think the Prince would somehow… be afraid of you?"

"That is why Kakkarot hid his discovery from everyone except Gohan. He knew the boy could reach that level beyond even what the Prince and his son discovered. And Bardock saw it for a second when Goku's passions erupted. Pure rage brings out the Saiyan ascension, not merely a 'pure heart'. The primal urge to protect and go beyond your own limitations. That is the key," Bardock laughed, shaking his head.

"And YOU can do this too?" protested Kinoha. "Surely you don't want your son to beat you! You never wished that to be so!"

"Kinoha, I've been a foolish old sod. Even though I know my Son will always be the stronger, perhaps in a way that's best. I have no need to surpass him, because I know my own family will always have that privilege through him. It seems that reaching Super Saiyan is easier for hybrids, but the other forms are only achievable through those of full Saiyan blood."

"Like Gohan?"

"Even Gohan. I knew why Kakkarot wanted him to fight. But I won't allow my grandson to fight when I am capable. He is the hope of the next generation. To snuff that out is pointless. Kakkarot doesn't expect to win. I could see it in his eyes."

Kinoha pressed her hand to her mouth, chewing on her knuckles. "He means to die?"

"If necessary. That's why he's taken Gohan into the chamber this day. Despite all of our objections he's there now, pushing his boy to his limits," said Bardock. "He's as stubborn as I."

"But you said…"

"I didn't expect him to listen to me," Bardock interrupted her harshly. "And it's better if he didn't. Gohan might be our last and best hope. There's power in that boy which could surpass even Kakkarot's. But he's no warrior. He's a scholar."

"He has no desire to fight. I've seen it," Kinoha snorted.

"Exactly. This is why I must do what my grandson can't. It will be up to me and Raditz, and the Prince's son. Should Gohan loose his nerve to fight, then we'll need everyone's help," related he.


	70. Fear the Super Saiyan

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers including butterfly V and eveyrone else!

Miles away Goku and Gohan entered the time chamber. Suits of white armor gleamed on their chests, overtop blue skintight suits. A last wave to Mr. Popo and Dende later, they vanished behind the vast doors. Far below, tethered to Kami's lookout only by the long thing shaft of the powerpole Korin's tower vanished behind the higher clouds. Two figures leaned on the railing. One with turquoise eyes watched his mate began to patch up his battered armored suit. Next to him, the feline carefully observed the palpable tension building up between the two lovers. Since they had emerged from their tryst, neither spoke much to the other. Perhaps, Korin mused, it had something to do with the bright gold hue to Bardock's upswept mane of spikes. Around his brow he carefully tied a red blood stained headband to hold the hair from his eyes.

Skillfully Kinoha took bits of melted polymer and worked them into the holes and shattered pieces. Around her sat several sizes of mixing bowls filled with various concoctions of natural resins Korin had provided her with. Just the right mixture would serve, and Kinoha knew all that was involved with repairing Saiyan armor. She shouted, "You there, bring that piece over!"

"Hey I'm NOT your slave, lady," Yajerobe stuck his tongue out. Bardock chuckled and leaned over to pick up the stray piece of armor that had escaped his mate's notice. Glancing up at Bardock, Kinoha's eyes met his for a long moment. Hands touched with the passage of the missing piece, and she quickly fitted it into place with the adhesive glue she'd mixed up.

"Almost done," she nodded.

"You spoil me. I could have used you on many a mission… if you'd been open to it," Bardock said wistfully.

"How the hell did you fix that hunk of junk. It was in a thousand pieces!" Yajerobe grumbled with disbelief. Wide eyed he stared at the suit beneath Kinoha's hands. Bardock reached down to tug up his long green pants to his waist overtop the black spandex undershorts he wore.

"Not all of us spent time proving how many planets we could clear," said Kinoha. "I made Saiyan armor for a living."

"Not all of us had much of a choice, or cared how much we got noticed staying inside," Bardock retorted.

"There's no use in bringing up the past," said Kinoha, regret in her face. Memories of a violent explosion shot through her brain. Through their shared rapport Bardock felt the searing pain of his mate's body vaporizing along with their homeworld.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. Kinoha watched him turn away, and wander over towards the railing.

"What's with THEM?" whispered Yajerobe to Korin. Leaning on his staff, Korin let a low purring hum escape.

"Lover's spat. I'll handle this one," Korin said.

"Whatever. These Saiyans are too weird," Yajerobe wrinkled his nose. He tromped downstairs into the lower levels free of moody Saiyans. Uncomfortable silence passed between Bardock and his mate, who both pretended to ignore one another.

Korin thoughtfully stared towards Bardock, who leaned up against the railing. Turing about he faced the distant invisible point on the horizon and shaded his eyes with one hand. Saiyan sight allowed him to peer through intermittent gaps in the cloud and see the earth far below. Bardock had no idea how expansive it was. He beheld the breathtaking vista of the land of Korin stretching out like a golf green.

"Like the view?" Korin asked.

"I have to say I didn't think much of this little planet. But I can see why Kakkarot loves it," Bardock sighed, leaning heavily on his forearms. Bare from the waist up, he wore his newly repaired and cleaned suit pants. Behind him, his furry brown tail threshed indecisively.

"Doesn't take a mind reader to see you've got a lot on your mind," Korin said.

"What you going to ask me if I want to 'talk about it'?" Bardock snorted. "No thank you. Saiyans don't pour their guts out and 'share their feeling's and all that soft hearted stuff."

"Who said anything about sharing feelings? I was just making an observation, that's all," Korin shrugged. "Coming from someone else who has a tail, it's not too hard to tell you're stewing."

"Dammit," Bardock mumbled. He wrapped his tail around his hips, and continued to glare off into the distance.

"Your power's gone up an amazing amount. Even more then when Goku drank the ultra divine water," said Korin. "You should be proud of yourself. Not everyone can unlock hidden powers, even in a whole year."

"My son mentioned you trained him…"

Korin smoothed his whiskers with the side of a tongue moistened paw. "Mainly gave him a few pointers. He did the hard work himself. And Kami had a hand in it too. Assuming he told you that too. Unless it escaped his mind. Knowing him he wouldn't think it was important unless you asked."

"He took Gohan into the chamber, and he's training him now. The stubborn fool!" Bardock growled.

"I measured Goku's power level before he went back in. It's pretty high, but not as much as he'd like it to be," Korin warned him. "He must think things are pretty desperate if he's dragging the kid into it."

"Pfft, just like his mother in some ways," Bardock whispered. Kinoha coughed from behind them, causing them to both flinch.

"Your armor's done. See if it suits you, Bardock," she called out. Bringing the finished armored coat over, she held it out before her. A slow smile spread across Bardock's face and he reached out to touch the faithful suit.

"Well well, you've worked a miracle again, woman," Bardock nodded. He carefully took the armor from her, holding the coat by its shoulder straps so it dangled in front of him. Across its green surface minor dents and scuffling showed the armor was well used. However the vast majority of cracks and holes he had suffered were gone.

Bardock raised the armored coat over his head, pulling his arm and head through with practiced ease. Gripping the front he tugged it down to his waist overlapping his high cut pants. Kinoha made no move to assist him. Rather she watched him proudly swinging his torso back and forth. He bent over to one side, then the other to touch either toe.

"Nice work," Korin nodded.

"I've heard much about how my son trained here. He must have been quite the warrior to see as a whelp," Kinoha commented.

"Not that most of us needed to see our brats every second of the day. He grew up pretty well on his own it seemed," Bardock interrupted.

"Even if it was among soft hearted humans?" Kinoha needled. A series of loud sharp taps vibrated the floor.

"Hey, just a minute! Would you two cut it out already?" Korin interrupted, driving the end of his walking stick up and down. "Take your lover's quarrel someplace else! If you start fighting then do it someplace where I can watch from a DISTANCE."

"Apologies," Kinoha muttered.

"Yeah, apologies," Bardock added.

"I thought you two were happy to see each other the way you were carrying on downstairs. What happened?" Korin asked.

"Nothing," Bardock muttered.

"And everything," Kinoha answered.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Here fate gives you a chance to start fresh and you waste it arguing over what should be ancient history. If there's anything I learned from watching the world up here is that time is precious. And it might not be something we have a lot of with those androids, if you know what I mean," Korin scolded them. From one shamefaced Saiyan to the other he glanced, then shook his head.

"Apologies for showing weakness," Kinoha relented. "And bringing up personal affairs to you, our host."

"Get over it already, sheesh," Korin slapped his hand to his forehead. "Don't you learn ANYTHING?"

"What does he mean?" Kinoha frowned.

"Something that should have a long time ago," Bardock sighed. Slowly he strode over to his mate, holding out his hand toward her. Gaze level with hers he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You have something to say to each other, don't you?"

"Kinoha, I should offer you apologies," Bardock said. Stiffly he slid that hand down her bare arm, then back again.

"Bardock…" Kinoha's tanned cheeks took on a rosy hue, and she was unable to look at him directly. She drew up her hands to rest on his armored chest. Shyly, and very odd it was to see such an expression on her face, she stepped into her mate's arms. Bardock slid his arms around her waist and nipped her ear. She leaned up to do the same, lightly lapping the blood she'd drawn. Tails fell from around their waists and swirled back and forth behind them both.

"That's more like it," Korin nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got some more watching to do. Unless you want to get back to what you were doing before…"

"Actually, could you tell me about how it was to train our son?" asked Kinoha softly. Still they stood in one another's arms, fully showing their bond in front of someone who wasn't Saiyan, and wasn't family.

* * *

Gold locks streamed behind Raditz' head like a comet's tail. The very tip of the cascade blended into the golden aura of his super Saiyan ki. Like water it surged over both of them, protecting them from the friction of the atmosphere. In her own words she updated him, and Raditz felt both frustration and relief that the fighting had stopped for now. While Bardock and Kinoha had chosen to wait some of the time on Korin's tower for Goku, he had decided to return to Capsule and reunite with his foster sons and his cubs. Fortunately Chichi had gotten the hang of watching the two saiyan brats. 

"Actually Fasha is helping them, as are some of your father's friends," said Stellari.

"Mmm, it's good to know, because we might need their services a bit longer," Raditz purred.

Stellari's dark hair brushed past Raditz nose, causing it to twitch. He inhaled her warm delicious scent with a sigh of delight. As she related her tale he couldn't resist rubbing his cheek against hers. She shivered at the contact, then gasped as Raditz repositioned her in his arms. Stopping in mid flight he hovered at a dead stop thousands of miles above the earth. Still winded Stellari clung to him, marveling in horror at his exponential increase.

"You're even more powerful then before," Suddenly her scouter started to spark and she was forced to turn it off lest it explode. Even with the increased levels Raditz ability flared way off the scale.

"How much?"

"Nearly one and a half times the level that blew up your scouter when you first saw Goku turn Super Saiyan," she stammered, placing the scouter on her belt. "… how long can you keep this up?

"As long as it takes. My brother recommended once father and I achieved it to keep in it as long as possible," Raditz explained.

For a split second he let go, then swung her around and caught her against his broad chest. Gripping handfuls of the glowing orange gi she shrieked in terror. Her legs wrapped around his waist, barely circling it above the blue sash. "Raditz… what the HELL are you doing?"

"Calm down precious one. I tire of this talking and wish to taste you, that is all." Seeing her wonder and smelling her fear, he leaned forwards and caught her open lips in a kiss. Despite her effort to pull away he growled, dipping his tongue into her mouth. Achingly tight he closed his arms so she had no hope of escape. Granted she had kissed him before but she had kept the lip touches short. Clutched tightly to his body clad in Goku's spare uniform Stellari felt the slight buzz of an electric charge on her mouth. It was that sensation that caused her to shrink away when she first kissed him a half hour before. The new intensity had increased ten times that Raditz normal fighting level.

For a moment he drew back, letting her catch her breath. Fear and lust burned brightly in his body, and hers as well. Yet he saw the doubt and it saddened him. He murmured, "I would never drop you. Am I truly terrifying in this form?"

"What do you mean?" panted she.

"I saw how Chichi looked at Kakkarot. With revulsion and horror when she first saw him like this. Do you feel the same way?" he murmured. Raditz rubbed her back gently, repositioning her so her knees gripped him close to his golden tail twined fast above the blue sash.

"Of course not! What are you talking about?"

"She was frightened of him… like he was some sort of monster," Raditz whispered.

"She hadn't told me… but surely…"

"Do you still worry that I might become a monster as well, Stellari?" Raditz wondered, teal eyes plaintively fixing into hers. The inner glow his skin possessed had not faded, but it had diminished significantly.

"No, Raditz. It's just you feel… so DIFFERENT then before. I got so used to your energy that seeing you this powerful… it's like an excited state of an atom… it has to go down sometime to its ground state," babbled she.

"Stellari, look me in the eyes and tell me truthfully," requested he. Cupping her cheek with one powerful hand he stroked her hair. Looking deep in his gaze she saw no mad lust for power, only a calm burning resolve of acceptance. It was the same gaze that she often caught in Goku's fighter face.

"Can you accept this?"

"Raditz, it is… terrifying, but I know it's still you. I'm sorry Chichi's scared of Goku, but just because she is doesn't mean she won't accept it any less then I am trying to now. You have to admit seeing a Saiyan with any hair except jet black is scary… unless you think of Trunks and it's still unnerving," she admitted.

"Why do you think I've been feeding my power into yours, Stellari?" Raditz grunted. "For the last half hour I've slowly been giving you more of my ki so there won't be such a gap between us."

Glancing down she saw her own skin had taken on a purple glow. Her hair sparked and fluffed out as if fried with static electricity. Raw power surged down every muscle, flooding the cells of her already powerful body. Red Ribbon science genetic engineering had gifted her with this form, but Saiyan Training had taken her to an even more superhuman level. "I want you to feel a mere fraction of the power I now have. A power that I won't use to destroy and dominate, but a power to protect and avenge."

"Your willingness to share it…" she trailed off. "Proves to me you're no monster. If only Chichi thought the same…"

"Precious one," Raditz purred, again turning his head to the side and claiming her lips. Any further protestations vanished from her throat muffled by his mouth opening to hers. Huge hands squeezed her backside and her neck to him. Because of the soft cloth, it was easier to tell Raditz state of arousal through his gi.

Momentarily she thought of Chichi and Goku, her mind shivering at the memory of Chichi's flinching. Goku had walked Gohan from the time Chamber and Chichi had screamed in great fear. Stellari had remembered her sister in law's frantic story with sadness. It had happened only shortly after Bardock had first met them, those months ago.

_"Are you afraid of me, Chi?" Goku had whispered that night. Chichi backed away, almost kicking the laundry bucket with one foot._

_"You… it's not… natural," she whispered._

_"Chichi, Gohan and I, it's still us… I don't mean to scare you," Goku urged, reaching his hand out to her._

_"Goku… what the hell happened to our son?" she whispered frantically, chewing on her nails. Gohan had left to train with Piccolo, seeing his mother's fear in her eyes._

_"Chichi, please let me explain. He's gotten stronger, just like me…" Goku began to explain. Yet Chichi violently shook her head, trembling with something between fear and anger._

_"I just… this… it's too much," she stammered. For each step Goku advanced, she backed away. Hurt filled the teal eyes as Goku realized his wife was terrified of him._

_"I'm… I'm sorry, Chichi," Goku whispered, looking away. "If you want I'll go away and train."_

_He turned his back to her, shoulders hunched over despite the fact he seemed far taller. Perhaps it was the towering upward sweep of his golden spikes that gave him the __illusion of greater height. Nevertheless that moment he was far less terrifying. Familiarity struck her in his quiet sad gait away from her._

_"Goku… wait…" Chichi whispered. Anxiously she stumbled after him, hand extended but not quite touching. She wanted to believe it was still her Goku-sa, but seeing him transformed was almost more then she could take._

_"Yes?" he asked, turning around slightly. A note of hope raised in his voice, teal eyes gleaming._

_"I… is… is that why you didn't come back?" she asked. "It must be… you… you knew this __would happen so you stayed away for a whole extra year?"_

_"Chichi?"_

_"Goku, was I… that awful? Because you thought I'd… I couldn't handle it?" Chichi __queried, her voice wavering with emotion. "And I just proved you right?"_

_"Chichi… no, it wasn't you! You were NEVER awful," Goku whirled around, face creased with denial. She willed herself to stand in one place, her hand reaching out towards him. __Swallowing hard, Chichi let him approach and hold his arms out to her._

_"I… you were right. It… is almost more then I can handle, Goku," Chichi stammered. "I… just when I thought I'd have my family back… another change. Do you know how TERRIFYING it is?"_

_"Yes I do. And that's why I have to do this," said Goku firmly. The stern set of his brow faded, his eyes widened with the tears shimmering in her dark eyes._

_"Please, just tell me… is the Goku I know and love… still there? Is my son… our son…"_

_"I'm here Chichi. And I miss you," Goku said plaintively, hands extended. Suddenly his power dropped, spikes wilting and the gold glow fading. Chichi sobbed with relief, rushing into his arms once his former face pleaded her to return._

_"I've missed you… Kami…" she wept, burying her face in his shoulder. Slowly he rocked her, his strong arms enclosing her. Her knees turned to water, and Chichi squeezed him to her body._

_"I don't want to scare you or hurt you, Chi. I love you. It's so hard to be away from you… and sometimes it might seem like I don't care… or that I've forgotten about you and our family, but sometimes it's the only way I can cope," Goku sniffled. His voice cracked with equal emotion, raw and sad._

_"By… forgetting us?"_

_"Vegeta does the same thing. I realize it now," Goku swallowed hard, hugging his wife to his strong chest. Flinging her arms around his neck she held on tightly to the man she knew so well._

_"What's that?" she asked._

_"__Saiyans… we… we can think of fighting when we need to fight… that we don't always think of what's going on around us. It's a sort of focussing and tuning everything out. But that doesn't mean for a minute that I stop loving you and Gohan. If anything that makes me fight even harder. It's love… your love and Gohan's that helped me change… the anger at seeing Krillin and the others…" Goku continued, his words a babbling brook now that Chichi held him in her arms again._

_"I'm sorry Goku," she whispered. "I just…"_

_"Shh it's okay," Goku answered. "The only reason I was keeping myself as a Super Saiyan was to build up my power to fight the androids… if I'd realized it scared you…"_

_"Sometimes I can't help it. I'm a mother, I can't STOP worrying! It makes me sick to think that you and Gohan would leave and NEVER come back to me!" Chichi admitted. Drawing back she looked up into his dark eyes, gleaming with tears._

_"Chichi, shhh," he __whispered, cupping her face in his hands. Softly he kissed the crown of her dark hair, sliding his hands down her shapely back to cup her backside. Chichi moaned with a sudden thrill of her husband's hands wandering and giving a slight squeeze. Moving her hands down from behind his neck, she slid one of them between the layers of his orange shirt and the armored blue top beneath. Goku shivered, his body quaking with something other then sadness. _

_Chichi kept her other hand around the back of his neck. She threaded long fingers through to stroke his __scalp, loving the feel of his unique hair so thick and soft. Nothing else compared to the texture of Saiyan hair, Bulma had told her. Chichi had flinched to think that horrible Prince could even let anyone get close. Yet Bulma had bonded herself to the terror. Goku's lips touched her forehead and timidly he nuzzled her with one cheek. He needed her, and she knew she wanted nothing more then to love her husband while there was still time._

_"Goku I love you," she whispered, leaning up and closing her eyes. Her lips touched his, and he knew what she wanted. Carefully he returned the kiss, then __tightened his grip on her shapely waist. He felt sudden delight that Chichi had started things, for he often waited for her 'consent'. Now more then ever he wanted to show her how much she meant to him. Slowly he opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against her lips. Hot moist breath was shared in the space of their merged mouths, and he sighed with relief. She had not shut him out this time._

_Chichi drank in the kiss, and the warmth of her husband's strong body. She held the most powerful warrior in the world in her grasp, and he was hers all hers for now. Such times were rare, and she wanted to make every moment count. The young couple drew back, Goku feeling his face flushed hot as if he was still training hard and his heart pounding. _

_"I think we should go inside, Goku-sa," she whispered, tickling his ear._

_"You want to…" he nodded and she gave him a slow smile filled with promise. She leapt up, and he boosted her so she could hold him around the neck and gently wrap her legs around his waist. It made him blush __even more because it had been so long since she had wanted to be so close. Stopping Goku's next word she said, "Show me…"_

_"Show you what, Chi?" he asked._

_"Show… me this… how you become a Super Saiyan," she blurted out. "I… I want to see…"_

_"I thought you were scared…"_

_"I want to understand," Chichi exhaled. Goku gently set her down on the bench outside their __house, and stepped back. Head thrown back he fisted his hands at his sides. Huge breaths surged his chest up and down, centering energy. Slowly the foundations of the house shook, and Chichi suppressed a cry of alarm. Dragging her feet up off the ground she curled into a ball on the corner of the bench._

_"Goku, be careful," she warned. Still she forced __herself to look at him._

_Goku's loud cry pierced the night air, followed by the rumbling of the earth itself. Gold flames swirled up from the ground around him in a vortex, energy __crackling the very atmosphere between them. Chichi smelled the acrid bite of ozone, then forced herself to stare at his hair blowing upwards in the wind of his gathering ki. All around her the air vibrated with power._

_"Oh gods__," she gasped, peering behind her hand pressed to her mouth. Goku's dark eyes flared bright blue, and his body seemed to grow in size and strength. Pale skin of his face and hands glowed in the night, lit from within once the flames diminished. Only the gold aura shimmered now. Slowly, expectantly he looked at her, holding his hand out._

_"See, it's me…" he said, voice crackling with the reverb of power. Timidly Chichi gathered her courage and slid off the bench. Her knees shook but she took each difficult step across the space separating her from her husband that seemed miles. Delicate fingers touched his hand, expecting to be burned, but Goku's hand sent a glowing warmth through her skin._

_"Is… is it safe?"_

_"Chichi, it's okay, I won't burn you," Goku said gently, his arms extended. The aura paled to a mere glow just through his red gi, now almost amber. Chichi rested her hands on his chest, gold ki surging around her the closer she stood. Goku sighed with relief, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her as gently as he could. He was afraid to crush her._

_That same scent lay in the groove of his neck and shoulder, yet he seemed actually taller. Pulling back she looked up into his expectant face. He grasped one of her hands, lifting it to touch his transformed hair. Oddly it didn't feel stiff or hard like it seemed, rather it had the same softness. Every fiber of hair however glowed like a fiberoptic cable, lit from the base. Only a light tingling tickled her skin through her clothes, and it felt soothing like rain falling from above._

_Wrapped in the golden aura she felt safe._

* * *


	71. Daughter of the Champion

_Disclaimer: The characters of the DBZ series are the sole property of Akira Toriyama. I only own Stellari and any fancharacters. I don't get any money from this, and do it purely for fun, not to harm the manga or anime._

Royal Namekian Blues

Daughter of the Champion

* * *

Raditz held Stellari close to him like something precious. Every passing second confirmed the illusion she didn't wish to remain in the company of a super Saiyan. Just why he did not know. Why couldn't he expunge the nagging doubt growing inside him? Despite all the caresses and kisses he knew there was only one avenue open to him. Through the action of mating perhaps he could assuage her fears. 

Not only did humans closely associated with Saiyans fear for their lives, but also the common folk living in the cities of the world. Raditz heard of Fasha and Tora's feats from Stellari, and mused the consequences. Fasha had spoken of a small girl who had acted with bravery, and had piercing blue eyes. Though to Saiyans such a color was outlandish, Fasha had said she had the gaze of a true warrior. IT gladdened Raditz to know his fathers comrades were making strides with bridging the gap between Saiyan and human.

"She said she was the daughter of a champion," Stellari said.

"Who?"

"The girl Fasha said she met. And I think I know who it was," said she.

"Champion?" Raditz asked.

"The Great Hercule, the winner of the World Martial Arts tournament last time," said Stellari.

* * *

Far below the daughter of a champion shivered at the thought of that week's occurrences. The vast living room stretched around them, dominated by a six foot television set taking up the entire front wall. Across from it stood a sectional sofa and deluxe recliner chair covered in butter soft leather. Both his feet were propped up on the footrest as Hercule leaned over to grab a cigar from the wooden box to his left. In his right hand he held a conical glass, his fingers wrapped around its long stem. Draped around his muscular body was his ever present brown bathrobe with a pair of white comfortable pants. 

That afternoon the world's martial arts champion and Strongest Man in the world sipped a martini and watched the news coverage along with his daughter. Earlier that week she had indeed rescued all twenty fellow passengers on her school bus when the bridge had collapsed under them. Of course the world champion knew four strange beings had assisted his little champion, but they were obviously using strange tricks to do so. They were called Saiyans, and he wasn't entirely sure he trusted them.

"Who does that clown think he is interrupting my daughter's moment of glory," Hercule shook his fist at the TV. He almost threw his drink at the television when a shot of his daughter helping save schoolchildren during a bridge accident was preempted by a special news update.

"Wait Daddy, that's the creep who's been on the news channels at school, isn't it?" Videl asked.

"Why that piece of trash thinks he can stop your news coverage is beyond me!" Hercule raged. Then his stream of curses stopped at the appearance of a hideous blue faced being coming into view. Reporters cringed and shivered in the presence of the hulking giant.

"I'll say!" Hercule blinked, shirking back in his chair a bit and taking a drag on his cigar. "That jerk's been hogging all my publicity! He says he's some big hero and he didn't even STOP to acknowledge that I'm the champion! I can't believe he's trying to fool all these people with that stupid costume!"

"But he's saying something about Saiyans," Videl hushed her father. Both of them riveted their blue eyes to the screen and listened to the voice of the reporter holding his microphone up to the stranger.

"So you claim you're here to help us from what exactly?" asked the TV newscaster.

"From the menace of the Saiyans. They're only trying to deceive you," he said.

"That's not true!" Videl shouted at the TV.

"But how can you explain the rash of such beings saving people if they are here to harm us? And is it true that you are one of those… androids?"

"Perhaps I may be. But it would be wise of people everywhere to heed my warnings. Accept my protection or else disaster might prevail. Any who wish to question the validity of my motives can challenge me…"

"Is it true that you've been challenged to face some of the worlds heroes in a martial arts tournament?" asked the reporter, stepping back. Drawing back his head, the hulking blue giant laughed.

"Indeed. Everyone will see that my intention is only to protect this world from danger. And those foolish enough to question my validity will see that their fears are unfounded," he stated with a voice that held icy calm.

"Just who does he think he is?" Hercule complained. "Claiming such a pack of lies! It's all some big publicity stunt! He's probably paying people to cause disasters and probably is in cahoots with those so called Saiyans to make himself look good!"

"Are you so sure Daddy?" Videl blinked up at him.

"That's exactly why I'm going to go and kick his blue butt to find out for sure," Hercule boasted. "But I'll let my other fighters soften him up… and anyone ELSE who might show up."

"Like the Saiyans?" asked Videl quietly.

"Heh, it'll be good publicity to have this loudmouth kicked off TV when I beat him at his own game. And then I'll be number one again!" Hercule nodded. Videl glanced down to see his knees were knocking together, and shook her head. Her father just had to turn any situation into an opportunity to further his career. Sometimes she wished he would never have won the world championship at the Tenkachi Budokai.

Fresh in her mind were the sensations on board the school bus. Around her the children had laughed and carried on during the bus ride from Orange Star Elementary school to the various homes outside the town. Crossing over the bridge all eyes had drifted to the harbor complete with boats. Unfortunately smiles gave way to frowns and then open mouthed shock.

Suddenly the tractor trailer immediately in front of the bus had dipped out of sight. Frantic eyes of the bus driver glanced from just ahead to the whispering children hunched in their seats. Everyone was jostled forwards as the brakes squealed and Videl almost launched herself over the seat. Next to her she gripped the back of someone's shirt and kept them from suffering the same fate.

"Keep calm children," the bus driver shouted back, glancing over one shoulder. Other vehicles had screeched to a similar halt, and all eyes snapped forwards to stare out the window. Although they were brought to a dead halt the bridge itself began to sway dangerously back and forth. As if a giant had taken hold of one edge of the bridge and swung it back and forth like a jump rope. Back and forth the bus lurched, along with the entire span around them.

"Oh my gods look at that… some of the cars crashed," whispered one child before the daughter of the champ. She stuck her head over the seat and rapidly stared around her. Through the windows she saw people struggling to climb out of their cars or turn them around to clog the already crowded lanes of traffic. Huge cables seemed to snap just outside, waving in the wind of the bay.

To the lane on the left cars tipped off the end of a gaping span of jagged road. Videl could see the bits of pavement dropping like breadcrumbs to infinity below. Then the bus lurched forwards, and the children shoved one another and screamed. Instinctively they tried to get out of their seats and madly rush to the front.

"Someone HELP us!" they cried.

Videl leaped over the seat and rushed to the front of the bus. Being the daughter of the World Martial arts champion gave her certain clout and she blocked the aisle standing on the white like. Throwing her hands to either side she shouted back, "Everyone what she said! Everyone get to the BACK of the bus NOW!"

Blue eyes gleamed brightly and the small voice piped through the chaos. All the children scrambled back to the rear seat, and Videl grabbed the stunned bus driver. Shocked a small child of seven could grab her and toss her like a sack of potatoes, the bus driver landed harmlessly into the seat halfway back. Videl pushed other children back who wouldn't listen.

"Everyone back! The bus will tip off the bridge if you don't go to the BACK!" Videl hollered in a voice that nobody dared disobey. Her sudden thinking paid off for the bus leaned backwards out of danger. But she could tell the front tires were dangerously close to the jagged edge. Hands grabbed the emergency exit handle but couldn't wrench it free.

"Stand back!" she shouted. Almost atop each other the children parted and let the small girl with the pigtails back up. With a loud Kyai her sneakered foot slammed into the door, kicking it open.

"Everyone out!" the bus driver shouted. Children began to scramble out, but then the very bridge continued to sway. In the cars and vehicles people were scrambling over one another to try and get out of their cars before the angle of the bridge tipped even more. Those lucky enough to do so grabbed onto the bridge railings while their cars scooted inexorably towards the end of the forty five degree roadbed. It pitched to a greater seventy five degrees, sending some of the children still in the bus tumbling back in. Videl grabbed the slim edge of the doorway, snatching the shirts of some who were close. Others held on to one another hand in hand, linked in a human chain. People screamed around them in a cacophony, and all the vehicles slid down, pushing the ones closest to the edge off.

Videl's heart came into her throat as she felt herself go weightless. What good was being the daughter of the champion if she couldn't even save the lives of her fellow students. Then came a jarring thump that caused the bus to arrest in mid fall. Ten students still clinging to their seats and Videl all caught the breath they'd held.

"Stay inside, kids!" shouted a male voice.

Videl peered out the door and the other children still left on the bus shouted and pointed. Just outside a portly man with strange armor shot down out of sight. Three other specs darted by. Glancing through the jagged hole of the emergency exit door, Videl saw that these newcomers were flying towards the bridge, catching vehicles and people as they fell. One blue armored speck had grabbed the bridge front and was struggling. Each of them was flying to her shock. The entire bus rocketed up and then landed gently on the roadbed again.

Videl stumbled out of the bus, determined to find out what was going on. Still people clung to the bridge, now leaning at a less steep angle. Darting around the bus front she saw the blue armored figure grabbing the roadbed with his hands, his face creased with effort. Around his body glowed white tongues of fire. Magically it seemed this figure was using some unknown force to pull the bridge back into a flat position. Overhead she saw cables being dragged into place by another armored figure. Flashes of energy emanated from her palm, welding the broken cables together. Across the jagged gap, a massive male with triple scars on his forehead was ferrying fallen vehicles and people along with the portly armored man she had seen fly past.

"Who are you?" Videl cried.

"Watch out!" shouted a female's voice. Videl turned her head to see a massive loose cable swinging down towards her. It slammed into her, knocking her towards the railing where people were climbing down. A pink blur rocketed down and gripped her around the waist, yanking her back from the side.

"You should stay out of the way, little one," the female said, holding Videl around the waist. Looking up into the face of a strong female Videl gasped in disbelief. Both of them hovered hundreds of feet above the ruined bridge. From this vantage point she could see the three other armored strangers flying to and fro to pick up people and set them back near their vehicles as well as struggle to secure the bridge again. The scarred faced man and the handsome one with the ponytail were using beams of some strange light form their hands to melt pieces of roadbed into the gap that separated the two halves of the broken bridge.

She then realized the woman carrying her in flight was the one overhead who had been welding the snapped cables back together to the main tower of the bridge. Unwittingly she had missed one, and that had been what almost swept Videl over the side to certain death. She could hit the water like concrete from such a height. Gold flashed off the earring in the female's right ear. Over her left eye gleamed a strange green lens attached to what appeared to be an earphone. Close to a black armored chest Videl was clutched, stretched over the ample bosom of the unknown woman. Like the fighters her father promoted the woman was solid with muscle and slender. Her hair was cropped in a short cut around her face, giving her the look of someone who meant business.

"Who are you?" Videl demanded. "And what are you doing?"

"We're friends, small one. No need to worry. I'm Fasha… I saw you trying to help those people before I grabbed your bus," she said.

"You… grabbed the bus… you're… flying… no way," Videl stammered, her gloved hands gripping Fasha's arm. Her toes dangled only a few inches from the white booted knee of Fasha. "It's some trick! It's got to be."

"No trick, little one. Just relax. We're all here to help," Fasha explained. "But I'll have to get that cable before I put you down, so you'll have to hang onto me tightly ok?"

"Okay," Videl promised, grabbing Fasha around the neck. Her rescuer swooped down and grabbed the wagging cable, then shot down towards the other half dangling from the bridge's railing. Once she held the ends of either cable between her white gloved hands, Fasha strained to tug them together. Her hands glowed, causing Videl almost to lose her grip around Fasha's neck. Energy surged, melting the cables together again like water flowing and then hardening to ice.

Finally Videl felt Fasha's arms around her again. They dropped, wind whistling around them, but she trusted Fasha wouldn't drop her. Gently the white boots tapped against the pavement, and she gently set Videl down. Videl's pigtailed head came only to Fasha's waist, and she saw the people standing around in shock at the three other strangers there.

"Everybody it's over. Go back to what you were doing," the blue armored male said.

"That's Tora, Borgos and Sugesh," Fasha pointed to the others, in answer to Videl's unspoken question.

All around the four figures gathered members of the crowd. Choruses of "Who are you guys?" and "They must be superheroes…" echoed along with murmurs of "They're freaks… aliens…"

"We're Saiyans," said Tora, who appeared to be the leader of the group. The tall Borgos glanced around at the humans he towered over while the dubious Shugesh wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"You must be super heroes?" came another few voices. Stares and whispers dominated the shocked crowd, and the four Saiyans tensed, standing back to back.

The portly Shugesh shouted to the closest humans, "Enough of the staring already!"

"Everyone it's okay!" Videl said , realizing she had to use her father's influence to convince people from suddenly panicking again.

"Isn't that Hercule's daughter?" asked some of the citizens.

"She won the junior division of the martial arts tournament!" said another.

"They saved us," Videl shouted to all people who were huddling against one another in fear. Her white tank top flapped in the breeze, swirling around the legs of her excercise shorts like a miniskirt. Under it she wore a purple T. Something about the determined look in the blue eyes told Fasha this was a warrior.

"That's right," someone said.

"They're heroes," said another.

"Way to go! They saved us!" shouted ten more. Soon the four Saiyans were swarmed not by a crowd of enemies but an audience of grateful people. Shugesh and Borgos exchanged glances, laughing at the hands reaching out to shake theirs, or the arms of the people hugging their knees. Before any knew it there were packages of food, soda cans, and even wads of zenni being pushed in their direction. Borgos eagerly snatched the packages of food while Tora accepted any money. None of them were about to turn down the gratitude of those who had saved them. They were Saiyans, not fools.

"You seem to be pretty important, little one," Fasha leaned down to look at Videl.

"My dad's the strongest man in the world," she said proudly. "Although he does talk a lot and he's always trying to make money promoting himself…"

"Your father's a fighter then?" Fasha chuckled. "And you look like you're a warrior yourself!"

"I sure hope so! My daddy trained me himself to be the best," she pointed to herself in pride. Reaching down Fasha ruffled the girl's hair.

"Quite a kid," Torah winked at Fasha. The whole crowd buffeted them, pushing them towards the far side of the bridge. What seemed like weak humans were banding together to lift each of the Saiyans up and carry them on their shoulders towards Orange Star City.

"Whoah," Fasha yelped as she was picked up and balanced on the shoulders of two strong men. Videl shrugged and accepted the children who were bearing her aloft.

"This is how they treat heroes huh?" Borgos looked to Shugesh.

"Not a bad deal. This saving lives pays off," Shugesh chuckled.

Since that day, she knew the Saiyans were most likely friend. Still she wondered what tricks they had used to create welding beams from their hands or to fly. When her father heard about it he'd grabbed her up and showered her with kisses. Then he had spent the next hour hamming it up with the press how his daughter had saved the lives of the schoolchildren on her bus, and lead the strange beings to save everyone on the ruined bridge. Some earthquake was said to have jostled it loose, and Videl groaned as cameras were shoved in her face along with microphones.

Later on she had sat with her father while he spoke with another bevy of reporters. It was quickly decided these Saiyans must have advanced jetpacks or something to fly around so easily. A flurry of speculations flew like a blizzard and then she was left to ponder the strange woman named Fasha who had saved her.


	72. Videl Meets Gohan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. The anime/manga was created by Akira Toriyama, and is owned by Shonen Jump and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. This is a work of fan fiction and means no harm to the anime or manga it pays tribute to. I'm not making money for this._

**Royal Namekian Blues**

**_Videl's Second Fateful Encounter_**

* * *

A day after Android 13's broadcast; Videl Satan rode in the back of a black limousine towards a place she had heard of in rumor. Sightings of the Saiyans were whispered from one person to another, and she followed their sources diligently. She had to see for herself if these Saiyans were misunderstood, and somehow warn them of the whispered gasps of her Father. 

"If you want to see us again, here's how to find us," Fasha had said to Videl. Hastily Videl had scribbled down Fasha's directions on the skin of her arm. Later in her room she had copied her notes onto one of the maps, and then scrubbed her improvised notes off before her father could ask her why she was drawing on her own skin.

He feared them, and many fans flocked to him for protection. Although most of those who had seen the Saiyans save the bridge victims stuck up for the aliens, others had fallen under the spell of the one called Android 13. Many began to question just who to believe, and others thought at least the Androids seemed human enough while the space aliens hardly seemed trustworthy.

"Mistress Videl, your father will have my head if you go off again," the caretaker, named Ginger Root protested.

"Don't worry. I won't be gone long," Videl fibbed. She climbed out of the door of the limousine, and grabbed the pair of roller skates at her feet before her caretaker could protest. Ginger Root rushed out after her charge, knowing Mr. Satan would fire her if Videl got too far from her.

Videl's hover skates carried her only a few feet from the ground. Too young to drive a hydro jet, she wasn't too young for alternative means of transport. Overhead flew several pterodactyls, and she saw they were flying quickly away in the direction opposite of where she was headed. In her hand she held a printed map, with markings she'd made the last few days.

"The Saiyans said they were two hundred kilometers from Orange Star City. That's why they were able to save us the other day," Videl nodded.

"Let her go. She'll be back soon," the limo driver said as Videl skated far out of sight. "That's why she has a cell phone on her remember? We can track her no matter where she goes!"

"But she's going towards the nature preserve!" Ginger protested.

"Not to worry," the driver said, motioning her to get back into the limo. "Let's just follow her from a distance. She's the strongest child in the world. There's very little that can stop her."

This had happened before, they both knew well. What they failed to realize was that strange flashes and sounds of combat echoed in the lands that Capsule Corps had purchased as the Orange Star City preserve. Only five hours from West Province 439 it lie, within flying distance of the Saiyan training camp and the tracts of land where the Saiyans were said to go.

Through thickening trees she followed what seemed to be a trail towards small hills. Shading her eyes with one hand she stopped. Quickly she referred to the map, and then peered up at the twin peaks nearby. "Fasha said that I was almost near their camp when I saw these," Videl nodded. "Now I just have to turn eastward and look for the river, and then the cave will not be much further."

Loud screeching diverted her attention, causing her to whip her head around. Out of the brush thundered a large two legged dinosaur. It stopped short of her, greedy yellow eyes landing on the girl hovering near the thicket of trees. Videl quickly spun around and activated her skates overdrive. Quickly she raced away, trying to outrun a dinosaur hot on her heels.

"This wasn't what I had in mind!" Videl cursed. In and out of trees she weaved, realizing that this chase was taking her in the completely opposite direction of the Saiyan encampment. Loud snarls and roars accompanied crashing splinters of trees knocked aside by the now angry dinosaur. All it wished for was the small morsel eluding it. What would be a tantalizing mouthful was getting quickly away, and the dino was too ravenous to find anything else.

"What does it take to SHAKE this thing?" Videl complained, only managing to outpace the charging monster hot on her heels. Suddenly she banked hard, almost missing the huge tree that soared out of nowhere. Around her the forest was getting thicker, and there were no more markers or trails she could recognize. Although her skates put her at a greater pace, the dinosaur was rapidly gaining. Her leg muscles twitched in pain, and a steady bleeping alerted her that the auxiliary thrusters on her skates would run out soon.

"All right, this is it," Videl decided. Sharply she veered around, rocketed towards the Dino. It grunted, dipping its head down. Crouching low, Videl shot herself between its back legs, trying to avoid the long tail. With a roar of anger the Dino whirled around, realizing the meal had tricked it and was rapidly racing away into the forest where they had just been.

Videl suddenly turned back her head to look. What she failed to see was the Dino's long tail slashing around. It caught her like a whip, slamming into her mid back and tossing her headlong. She spun out of control, slamming into a cluster of tree branches. Ground knocked her breath from her as she landed on her side, pain erupting from her shoulder and hip. Loud booming vibrations shook the forest floor, knocking her back and forth, battering her bruised body further. Dazed, Videl pushed herself over and saw the gleaming teeth of a powerful jaw looming overhead. Beady eyes blinked, and a large tongue dripped drool as the dinosaur snapped towards her. Videl struggled to stand, but only could get her body to crawl backwards. Shards of white hot pain cracked through her legs, and she keened against it.

"Dammit," Videl cursed. Snapping her hips to the left she rolled out of the way of the clamping jaws. As the Dino bit dirt, it snarled, jerking its head back towards her. Angrily Videl swung out, her fist slamming hard into its eye, which was the only part she could reach with a snap of her whole body propelling the hit. It howled, shaking its head in its own pain from being blinded. Videl quickly slithered away, only able to pull herself on her hands deeper into the woods.

Tree trunks cracked under the force of the tail whipping wildly back and forth. She struggled to move her legs, finding that it was difficult to do so. A numb sensation spread from the base of her back where the hit had landed. Was she paralyzed? Her heart pounded and only the desire to survive kept her scrambling towards the nearest tree trunk.

Other loud noises echoed through the woods, sounding ever nearer and overpowering that of the raging half blinded dinosaur. Grabbing the bark she dug her fingers in and used her hands alone to pull herself up to kneel. Then she reached down and tried to untangle the laces from her skates so she could throw them aside. Perhaps it would be safer to climb a tree. Judging from the crashes and shudders in the earth other dinosaurs might be headed towards her.

Yet the sounds nearing her were not saurian, but resembled the shouts of something smaller. What sounded like explosions resounded, along with flashes of light? Videl squeezed her eyes shut as one blast flared bright blinding through the canopy of trees. Then the roar of the dinosaur sounded again, increasing in volume with the thumps of feet slamming into dirt. Her body bounced, indicating it had heard whatever was coming from the other direction.

"Oh crap!" Videl shouted, struggling to pull herself up and climb the tree. She didn't need her legs to grab fistfuls of wood and haul herself up. Blood seeped from the splinters piercing her fingers, but she gritted her teeth and forced herself to pull her body hand over hand upwards. Hanging on with fingers of her right hand forced into the tree bark she swung her other hand to grab the lowest branch.

Then the world trembled with the light of a bright flare, without heat but the shockwave slammed into her. Leaves and dirt sprayed her, and a huge BOOM splintered the nearest tree into toothpicks. She squeezed herself to the tree, her fingers closing around the branch, praying to Kami that it wasn't another dinosaur. Aloud she screamed, squeezing shut her eyes. An instant later a howling roar of the dinosaur sounded, indicating something more akin to pain then hunger.

"Down there! Someone's hurt!" called a loud voice, high pitched.

"We don't have time for this! I told you that you had to control your ki blasts!"

"But that dinosaur was trying to HURT someone! Don't you feel the ki, Mr. Piccolo?" shouted the first voice. Videl blinked up.

"HEY! HELP!" she hollered, her eyes blinded by the flare. Another yelp from the dinosaur was suddenly truncated with a meaty punch, and then she smelled something burning. It resembled the scent of hamburgers grilling on her father's picnic barbecue.

"Hey, I heard someone!" the youthful voice continued.

"Help!" Videl cried. "I'm down here! Who are you?"

"Hang on, I'm coming," the voice of the boy sounded. "Are you hurt? I'm here to help! The dino's gone!"

"I can't see! And my legs won't move! Please!" Videl hollered back.

"Easy, just stay still. We won't hurt you," the voice answered. Suddenly she felt the gust of air from something and two hands brushed against her waist.

"Who… are you?" Videl demanded.

"Don't worry, miss! I've got you. Are you okay?" came the voice again.

"I… my legs are hurt," she panted.

"Can you move them at all or are they numb?" he asked. "Stay still… you might have broken bones."

"I'm cold," she chattered her teeth.

"I won't leave you. Mr. Piccolo! It's a girl, and she can't move her legs!" called his voice. She felt someone wrapping what felt like a blanket around her, and small hands reaching.

"Hey!" she protested. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, but I'm just checking for something broken. Relax, I won't hurt you," he reassured her.

"Dammit," snorted the deeper voice she had heard before. "We don't have time for this. Hurry up and find out who it is, Gohan. Before the smell of its blood draws more nuisances!"

"Hold onto my neck Miss," said the boy. She guessed he must be close to her age, for his voice was still high pitched. Gently someone reached under her back and knees, lifting. Videl reached out, touching a face and long hair in her blindness, but a hand guided her arm to wrap around someone's neck. Then she landed against a small body, and felt a lifting sensation.

"Today, Gohan," said the low rasping grunt. "Great, another bystander who got lost. Just what we need."

"Mr. Piccolo she needs our help. She's in shock… I'd better take her to my home so Mom can help her… is that okay miss? Did you come here and get lost, or should we wait for someone?"

"I can't move… and I lost my phone," Videl stammered.

"Don't worry. You can call someone when I get you to my house. My name's Son Gohan. Who are you? You don't' have to worry because you're safe now. And don't' worry about Mr. Piccolo. He might act grumpy but he's really nice," the boy reassured her.

"I'm Satan, Videl," she introduced herself. "I didn't realize anyone was out here! What were those explosions?"

"One thing at a time, okay, Miss Videl," the boy politely soothed. She felt wind whipping against her face and hung tightly to the boy carrying her.

"Fine kid. Just hurry up. We've only got a few hours left for training," said the one called Piccolo.

"Piccolo," she gasped, squeezing his neck. Light danced before her sight and she realized a shape nearby had taken on the appearance of a green blob. It sharpened into the image of a tall green man with two antenna sticking out of his bald head.

"Who… what the hell…" she gasped. "You… you aren't some kind of animal or human, what ARE you?"

"Oh great," Piccolo snorted. "I don't have TIME to explain this! You were the one getting lost in the middle of nowhere, kid!"

"Mr. Piccolo, please, she's scared!" the boy named Gohan chided. Videl clung to his neck, feeling her fingers sink into long black hair. Dark eyes met her blue gaze and she realized the boy holding her was hovering nearly a thousand feet above the forest floor. Her gasp died in her throat as she squeezed his neck. Her other hand squeezed the white ruff of cloth around the kid's neck, and she realized he was just about her age.

"How… are you flying? This must be a trick!" Videl gasped.

"Don't worry its okay!" Gohan said, holding her tightly as she squirmed and gaped at the tall green being glaring at her.

"Get her out of here before I really get annoyed," Piccolo grumbled, shaking his head. "We don't have time for these games!"

"Maybe you should train with my Daddy then. I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo," Gohan apologized.

"Who… what IS he?" Videl whispered, hanging tightly to her rescuer.

"Hold on tight, I'm going to go fast, Miss Videl," said Gohan with the same politeness as before. Yelping she clung to the blue gi clad boy as they blasted off.

* * *

"Champion?" Raditz marveled. Binding his arm around Stellari's waist he shot towards their destination, Capsule Corps. It seemed like an age ago that he'd come there, and his mind reeled with the anticipation of the Prince's reaction. 

Swinging Stellari around to the front again, Raditz then unfurled his gold tail from around his waist. He let go of her causing her to yelp with shock more than fear. Instantly it dissipated, when she grabbed the front of his orange gi glowing from within. Turquoise pools intently flickered down to peer at her long flowing strands of brown hair. Around her waist he twined his tail, freeing his hands to slide tantalizingly up and down her back.

Stellari's breath escaped in small fits of giggling. They increased with each pass of his questing fingers busying themselves with unfastening whatever catches or clasps or clothing fastenings in their way. Although Raditz continued to fly, his main attention focused on keeping her closely bound to him, his ki envelope warming the female in his protective grasp. Was he trying to show supreme control, she wondered. A viselike grip tugged her wrist towards the blue sash binding his workout pants up. Still dazzled by the pulses of Super Saiyan energy Stellari hesitated. Raditz brought his mouth to her ear, emanating a rumbling growl that inflamed her base desires. It was rare t hat he positioned her hands to move his clothes aside, but Stellari knew he was anxious to mate with her again. Just why she continued to deny him she wasn't sure.

"Enough of this shyness," he rumbled. Stellari could no longer argue with the strong hands curving around her backside and pulling her thighs to hitch around his own hips. Although he poured far more power into her body to bridge the vast gap between them, she still knew it was an exponential gulf. Visions of his training with Bardock flooded her mind through their bond all the while. Perhaps that was why she feared him.

Was it fear, or arousal? Raditz wouldn't take no for an answer, and she found herself feeling the same as she had that first night they had given their selves to one another. Fortune had turned full circle, bringing them in a primal pull. Stellari indicated her assent to the coupling by tugging his twin shirts out of where they were tucked into his sash. The instant her hands touched his granite hard blistering muscles his tension evaporated. Radditz' growling purr increased however, along with the squeezes of his fingers on her flesh just shy of hurting.

Clothing was quickly repositioned. Stellari reached through the tangle of his twin shirts, massaging her way up his chest to his massive neck. Then she plunged both hands into the golden mane swirling around his prominent brow. Great spikes lit from within glistened like soft cold fire, unbelievably silky though they looked as if they would pierce flesh with their prickliness. Whatever force pushed the bulk of his hair to point upwards the long cascade down his back still weighted the rest down.

Chest heaving mightily, Raditz screeched to a stop. This tossed Stellari against his chest, pushing their bodies deliberately together while his hair shot forwards and tangled momentarily around her. Stellari's nose flooded with the scent of the flowing locks, blinding her to the open sky around them. Trying to span his thickened waist with her legs invoked a satisfying pressure to an itch growing uncomfortably and tantalizingly sweet in her awakening body. Rapidly from her nether regions and his the burn grew, crying out for satiation.

Raditz knew her too well. She tugged hard on twin fistfuls of golden hair, yanking upwards at the same time his face angled downwards. A larger hungrier mouth claimed hers, hot breath invading her open mouth that struggled for dominance. Muscles tensed along her back and Raditz moaned with relief to feel her reluctance vanishing. Especially when he felt the circle of her thighs tightening around him with pressure that would crush the ribcage of a mere human. Clothing was a barrier that would no longer be tolerated. Stellari protested the ripping sound of Raditz fingers shredding her civilian earth garments hiding her armor. Annoyed she grabbed at his shirt, trying to rip the cloth the same way and only succeeded in ripping the outermost top. A blue sash fluttered earthwards with bits of orange and light green cloth next.


	73. What Raditz fears

_Disclaimer: I dont' own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does. Stellari and other Oc's are my property and mean no harm to the anime or manga. I don't get paid for this._

**Intense Deliberation: **

_A/N: This addresses the other part of what Butterfly V suggested:_

* * *

Memories floated through Raditz mind. He sifted through the most recent ones confirming his fear. All the things that he had worked on for an entire year seemed incredible even to him. Just what level he had reached he alone knew, and was anxious to tell Goku. Bardock's incredible ascension seemed to almost pale in comparison, but Raditz knew it might even be possible for his father to achieve a level beyond a basic Super Saiyan. 

During the times Bardock worked on his own training, Raditz had meditated, reaching deep within himself. Time with the Namek had taught him this valuable technique he added to his arsenal. Through sheer will and focus he could increase his energy levels, something he would have depended upon rage to reach. He had Stellari to thank for these forays because of her memories. Their minds had so intertwined that there was a huge amount of spillover from her consciousness to his. Deeply hidden secrets he had locked away were now accessible to her, and the converse was true.

An entire year without Stellari could have driven him mad. When he first emerged, armor cracked and battered, he had tried his best to hide the fear flashing momentarily through his eyes. Only Dende and Mr. Popo had seen the fleeting emotion before Raditz clamped down his veneer of arrogance.

"Well," Bardock had said, slugging Raditz on the back. "Shall we go see the ladies who are bitching about us bums leaving them?"

Mr. Popo leaned over and whispered something into the young Guardian's ear. Dende then suggested, "Perhaps you would both like to shower and change your clothes?"

"That would be prudent," Raditz nodded. "The last thing I wish is to drive our women away with horrific body odor."

"Don't you remember you idiot that's part of what drives the females wild?" Bardock laughed, staring oddly at his son.

"Father, you go on ahead. Stellari is still human, and I need to have some time to think," Raditz responded.

"You think? Where's that older arrogant whelp of mine and when will he get back?" Bardock teased. Secretly they regarded each other, and Bardock guessed what Raditz was pondering now. Would that human mate of his be able to accept the massive changes in power. Even Bardock had been in awe of the secrets he'd witnessed.

"Later. But don't blame me if she bitches my ear off!" Bardock nodded. He and Raditz reached out to clasp each other's arms, giving them a downward hard shake. This was previously something Bardock only did with his squadmates, turning a cold shoulder to his own son Raditz who only swaggered boastfully about.

"This way," said Mr. Popo to Raditz.

"Are you sure you don't want to freshen up?" Dende asked Bardock.

"I'm fine, kid. But I could do with a bit of that healing touch," said Bardock. Wounds bled brightly, staining his broken armor. With but a touch Dende's healing aura pushed his body to knit bones and skin back to its former glory.

"I've made fresh clothing for you. It's much in the style of your younger brothers, but I hope you don't mind. Armor isn't particularly comfortable to climb into after a bath," Mr. Popo informed him, opening a door further down the corridor.

"Mmm," Raditz nodded. "There was a bath in that chamber, but I was so anxious to get out of there…"

"You'll find all you need, sir," Mr. Popo added, before closing the door behind Raditz. Alone in the bathing chamber, Raditz found drying cloths and bars of soap. Even bottles of shampoo sat on the bench, near a large round tub. Already someone had filled it with steaming hot water, and Raditz stripped himself of his battered armor. Slowly he climbed over the edge of the pool, then stepped down the small staircase into the bath. It reminded him much of Goku's bathing barrel, except it was larger. Inhaling deeply, Raditz slid under the surface wetting his mass of spiky hair.

Its scalding heat soothed his aching muscles. IN his ears he could still hear Bardock's shouts as they assaulted one another endlessly. Almost every day, he would batter Bardock senseless, only to have his father recover much stronger from each bout. It was deliberate, taking advantage of a Saiyan's ability to heal uniquely. Like a bone that knits together with greater density, all the tissues in a Saiyan's body possessed the same property. Sometimes razor sharp translucent darts protruded from Bardock's skin, piercing his armor. At other times the long spindle of hard plastic shaped into a javelin would whiz past Bardock, narrowly missing him.

Bardock retaliated quickly, learning how to force his ki into solidified forms. Son had taught father to change energy into matter, forming weapons capable of slicing through android protective coatings. Stellari's unique ability was not impossible for a Saiyan to learn, especially one who had no reservations about killing. Ever since Bardock had seen Raditz use the techniques learned from Stellari, he demanded Raditz teach him. Several scars zigzagged over Raditz chest, wet with droplets after he broke the bath's surface for a breath. It seemed like a sluice of dirt came off him at once, and he reveled in the clean feeling. Most Saiyans didn't bother bathing in water, for it was a precious resource. Rather they used heated sand and oil after heating themselves up to sweat off the grime in a common lodge. The desert world of Vegetasei provided such ways, so it was easy to sit under a blazing sky and let your sweat break through the scum and grime of a hunt. Then they would rub clean dry sand over the muck, leaving it behind from the abrasion. After the sand came the soothing oils that poured over each male's head, shining their flesh to bronze perfection. Oil kept their skin and scalps free of vermin and pests, something the females often picked out of their hair and tail fur.

Would Stellari quake in fear, seeing the blue lightening that snaked over Raditz super Saiyan form? One particular savage underhanded attack had caught him off guard from his father Bardock, and he had lost it. Raditz had attempted to ascend to Ultra Elite, a level Trunks had discovered while with Nappa. This left the Saiyan blistering with increased muscle mass, but limited maneuverability. Something that Bardock had exploited in his simpler base Super Saiyan form. Pure rage shot through him, keying him up far more then he ever thought possible, and Bardock had backed off. Momentary terror and disbelief filled his father's face, and Raditz felt the blistering searing of something far greater then himself. It seemed his hair trailed the floor, while his hair seemed even spikier.

"You looked like the Prince and his Son did… what did they call it?" Bardock informed him.

"Ultra Elite," said Raditz.

"No, like Kakkarot did in the hospital, when he flipped out," Bardock corrected. Still in his super Saiyan form, Bardock marveled at the terrifying sight standing before him. Raditz felt his muscles had bulked up, veins blistering from under the skin, but not nearly as much as he had thought.

"A level beyond Ultra Elite?" he wondered. "Is it possible? Kakkarot… said there was a Super Saiyan 2… so the Ultra must be 1.5…"

"1.5 sums it up. This is unbelievable, and I'm damn jealous," Bardock joked. His joviality masked his father's undercurrent of disbelief and wonder.

Raditz rasped, drawing great amounts of energy toward him. A shell of ki formed just on his skin, and Bardock watched the emergence of tiny bumps, solidifying into a white substance. Once they formed long thin spikes, Raditz shouted, "Carbon dagger!" Blinding hot ki flared, shooting the sharp shards in all directions so Bardock had to zip back and forth to evade them.

"Clearshield!" Bardock shouted, throwing up his hand. A thin disk of green energy formed into a hard shield, partly blocking the hail of deadly spikes zinging everywhere. Cupping his hands together Raditz then pulled them apart with a string of ki winding between them. Then raising the left hand he cocked it back, shouting, "Nanospear!"

The javelin solidified almost as it hit. Bardock threw up his hands, and then formed a small ball to slam into it. The improvised weapon whirled off course, then stuck fast into the side of the small pavilion. When they both flew over to examine the damage, Bardock whistled low through his teeth.

"Damn, it punched clear through the wall!"

"Incredible," Raditz marveled. Bardock struggled to pull the three foot long spike, jagged along one edge from the rounded hole, but barely managed to without catapulting backwards. Stellari's own energies formed sharp smaller projectiles and unbreakable shields, but as Bardock examined the spike closely he tried sending a surge of ki through it. Despite all his efforts it would not break.

"What did you make son, damn. This is carbon packed into its absolute limit almost… admite!"

"Diamond. That's what they call it on this planet, Father," Raditz marveled, glancing at the wicked spike gleaming from within. "Diamonds only form under great pressure and temperature… to have that ability to fuse carbon from the air around us…"

"Not any polymer. Shit," Bardock shook his head. He tugged small pieces of the glittering spikes Raditz had thrown before, each gleaming and incredibly hard as well. Tiny fragments of diamond. There was no mistaking it. Although low grade industrial diamonds it was still that hard substance that would burn only at a very high temperature. Only formed by the higher frequency of Saiyan ki.

Raditz dragged the soap overtop his bare chest, wishing Stellari was the one doing so. Using his tail he wound it around the back brush to scrub his spine and backside. Then came great amounts of shampoo he forced through his spiky mane that partly stood on end. Bardock had powered down, but Goku had advised them to try and remain in Super Saiyan form to continue building their power reserves. That was why he saw Goku and Gohan walking around after their stint in the chamber, their hair blazing gold. Gohan though often powered off, despite Goku's protests because his mother hated the sight. Would Stellari act the same? She seemed a bit nervous when he became Super Saiyan, but quickly adapted. To see his height and bulk increase, lighting raining around him like some Kami would push most to the edge. Goku had warned him Chichi had screamed when first laying eyes on him.

It would terrify Stellari to know he could do such a thing. And even create worse weapons and attacks that almost would have leveled a mountain. Bardock's glowing stream of superheated plasma that he called Heat Phalanx. Raditz version was much nastier, and he called it a Friday special plus. His Tuesday shove was a series of energy pulses that slammed into a target in rapid succession to punch them through any solid object. The Wednesday heavy was a super charged ball of ki that reminded him of Trunks burning attack. The ki would explode on impact in an outward sphere. Then there was his Thursday explosive wave, something he learned from Vegeta's explosive attack.

Raditz wiped himself dry instead of using his ki to flare the water. That came with the drying of his incredibly long mane. He could power down and show her when she asked, or arrive and see her reaction for himself. Carefully he pulled on the long baggy pants, and reached for a blue undershirt heavy with metallic mesh sewn in the cloth like Goku wore. Then came the sleeveless vest marked with the Kamesennen symbol. He wasn't sure how Goku managed to tie the waist sash so no ends of cloth hung out, but he could cope by tucking the ends in, and winding his gold tail around his waist just above it. Once he emerged from the bath chamber he saw Mr. Popo standing ready, motioning him to follow. A large table was set with a vast amount of food which Raditz had not eaten the likes of for a year. The fare inside the chamber had been marginal at worst, mediocre at best. Raditz wanted meat, and plenty of it, and there was much to be had there before him. He had to admit Mr. Popo was an excellent cook. Too bad Dende never ate.

"You certainly have your brother's appetite. Too bad your father refused this," Dende said, watching from where he sat across the table from Raditz. Mr. Popo continued to bring tray after tray to him.

"But Korin's tower possesses a place to bathe as well. I hope your father avails himself of that luxury," Mr. Popo said before setting his next tray of multiple roast venison and pork down at Raditz elbow. Already dishes were piled almost to the ceiling that Mr. Popo quickly cleared.

"You're worried about what your wife will think," Dende guessed. Raditz sighed, again worrying.

"Will she see me as a monster? She's already seen me in Super Saiyan form. But this…"

"You can either hide it or see her reaction by keeping your form as it is," Dende suggested. "At least then you'll know if she will be afraid. You trust one another…"

"Indeed. I've toyed with showing up as I normally do, then waiting till she asks me. Or simply awaiting to use the form in battle when she might not be there to witness it. But knowing Stellari if she does fight alongside me… I'd rather not have her distracted in fear," Raditz mumbled, chewing on the bones to suck out the marrow from inside.

"Let your heart guide you," Dende simply nodded. "That's all I can tell you. But only you know what will be the right decision."

Now as Raditz held Stellari he knew all the thinking in the world could not prepare him for her real reaction. It was somewhere between terror and awe, and he knew she was desperately trying to see something familiar. As Chichi had done, choosing to show up as he was before his wife rather then hide it. Better to have her face it head on, despite the pain he felt at her rejection.

Now his blue weighted top had sailed downwards, he showed the bulk of his glorious muscular chest. Raditz still held onto her with one hand, using his other to unfasten her silk tunic and sash. His own massive fingers reached around to find the bra fastenings.

"Are you still afraid even now? What will it take?" he whispered.

"This," she nodded, shakily reaching forwards. Stellari reached behind her, trusting in her own power to levitate so she could shift the garment upwards. Above the air so far they undid their clothes enough so they would not be lost but they could explore with their hands their intimate places aching for touch. Raditz' tongue glided over her chest teasing the skin to tingling rushes. Stellari rubbed and massaged every rock hard muscle increasing to the bulk of a massive bodybuilder.

"You've nothing to fear, love," he eagerly growled.

"I want you Raditz. Here and now," she answered. In those dark eyes he saw acceptance, and trust. The feeling radiated between them, and he knew that she comprehended. A deep purr echoed through the empty air from his chest. Both of them looked at each other with a knowing smile.

First Raditz held her by the torso while she slipped her leggings and underwear down. Then he hiked them down so they were around her ankles. She next spread her legs, while Raditz levitated up and slid his legs and pelvis between them. Next she hooked her knees around his back to keep her bound to his waist. Orange training pants dropped to the level of his booted ankles. Stellari rested her hands on his forearms, and Raditz grasped her hips with one huge hand, using his other to reach teasingly between her legs.

Very carefully he lifted her to his face, and Stellari hung her knees over his shoulder, leaning back. Raditz drew his tongue along her bare inner thigh, stopping just short of where she most wanted it. Arching her back Stellari cried out with the motion of his tongue and mouth giving her a different sort of kiss. Simultaneously she excited him with her cries of his name. Stellari trembled in the aftershocks of an appetizer. Once Raditz had let her recover he helped her to reposition her legs around his waist once more. Then she reached for his desire with eager long fingers to repay him for his sweet favor.

Raditz tipped his golden mane head back, whispering her name. Stellari's fingers feathered teasingly over velvety soft skin. She sought to bring him to the same level she had before, so they were both ready for the main event. Just short of release she stopped, then winked up at him. Raditz smirked, his brow giving his expression a primal smugness that pleased her even more.

"Now?" Raditz rasped, aching for her.

"Now, love," Stellari throatily purred.

He lifted her, driving deep to climb the greatest mountain together. Raditz' loud shout echoed through the skies along with his wife's cries. Her nails sank into the hard flesh of his forearms and chest, drawing long scratches. Both their beings shone brightly, energies rising to fever pitch. Hungry to please her, Raditz let himself go quickly. Stellari reached the same place, gripping him strongly and surely. Her dark eyes squeezed shut, and she screamed his name once more. The energies of their kis erupted over the couple levitating a mile above Chikyuu. The explosion of light and ki swept like a tidal wave for a brief second, blindingly radiant. All beings capable of sensing ki blinked in momentarily alarm.


	74. Magic Beans and fair Maidens

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. The anime/manga was created by Akira Toriyama, and is owned by Shonen Jump and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. This is a work of fan fiction and means no harm to the anime or manga it pays tribute to. I'm not making money for this._

**Royal Namekian Blues **

**Magic Beans and Young Maidens in Distress**

* * *

Videl slowly blinked more clearly up at her rescuer. Young Gohan touched down near a mountainous home, a fusion of old and new. Videl marveled at the dichotomy, unused to seeing many rural homes. She was a city girl through and through, though she had traveled much with her father in younger years. When her mother was alive… Out of the house rushed a woman in silk tunic with her hair pulled into a bun, wearing an apron. Behind her trailed two boys, both wearing orange karate gi. "Gohan, who's that with you?"

"Mom, she was hurt, and she needs help," said Gohan quickly, carrying her towards the house.

A stab of pain worked through her and Gohan saw the tears in her eyes. She then realized she had held back the fear of her near death encounter at the hands of the dinosaur, and started to tremble. The effort it took to maintain a brave front cracked, and she buried her face in Gohan's neck. "Hey, don't cry Miss," he suddenly stammered. Realizing he was holding a girl in his arms he wondered what his mother would think.

"My goodness are you okay?" Chichi suddenly gushed, reaching down towards the young Videl who was still squeezing her son tightly. "Bring her in!"

"I'm sorry," Videl said, pushing away tears as she struggled to maintain the veneer. But Chichi quickly reached down and swept up the girl in her arms with no effort.

"Gohan, go get the first aid kit. You two young men, don't dawdle… your mother and father should be coming home soon… and the twins are still down for their nap," Chichi said.

"Right Aunt Chichi!" they nodded.

"Is the girl okay?" asked one, who had concerned eyes.

"A girl, Gohan? Where'd she come from?" Fermi asked.

"I'm sure Gohan will tell you later. Now dear, just relax, I'll take you into Gohan's room. I'm sure he won't mind giving up his bed to a young lady… you're all scratched up!" Chichi gushed. Such a rush of protectiveness made Videl feel strangely uncomfortable and sad, realizing how long it had been since any sort of woman other then her 'nanny' had paid her such mind.

Gohan moved off, but Videl grabbed his top, "Someone call my daddy he'll be worried sick."

"Don't worry there's a phone in the room. You need to rest, you're ice cold," Chichi insisted.

"I don't want to be a fuss, Ma'am… I'm not THAT badly hurt!" Videl protested. She told Chichi her phone number and the woman rapidly repeated it to herself.

"Don't be silly!" Chichi sniffed, setting Videl down on a clean bedspread in a small tidy room. Cases choked with books filled entire walls, while a desk was stacked with more piles and stacks of paper. Chichi pulled another comforter overtop Videl and propped her back up with pillows. But first she carefully probed the girl's body for injuries.

"You need a bath you poor thing… and your right leg's broken," Chichi mumbled. "Good gracious what WERE you doing out in the middle of the woods without your parents…"

"My mom's been dead for two years," Videl said matter of fact. "And my dad's going to throw a fit if I don't contact someone…"

"Your dad? Oh yes… I'll just use the phone. You relax and I'll send Gohan to get you some soup from the kitchen. Don't worry its NO trouble!" Chichi waved a dismissive hand. Videl leaned her head back, realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with refusing such generous hospitality. Judging by the home they weren't very wealthy, but far from poor. She allowed herself to slip into sleep because she was too tired from the adrenaline crash to do much else. Wrapped in a clean sheet she dropped off, hearing Chichi's voice on the phone. In and out of sleep she drifted, wondering just who these people were that had children who could fly.

"Mom, we could give her a sensu bean," Gohan said.

"Do you realize how stupid that would look?" Chichi sighed exasperatedly. "She's so young, and those beans just push the body too much! It's one thing for your father to use them, because he's so strong… but so much help to the body's natural immune system can't be good!"

"Mom, having her in pain won't work much either," said Gohan.

"I know dear, but the poor thing's been through enough as it is," Chichi whispered back.

"You okay?" asked a voice later on. Chichi leaned over her, fussing with a splint. Videl yelped in pain, and someone's hand grasped hers. It was the boy Gohan, who was now wearing some sort of white shirt and pants with suspenders, his hands neatly washed. One of them gently closed around Videl's. She looked down and realized someone had taken off her torn T shirt and replaced it with neatly stitched girl's clothes.

"My clothes," Videl stammered.

"Don't fuss dear. I'm sorry to shock you, but I thought it best to get you out of those dirty clothes and put you into some of my own old ones. I chased the boys out of the room, so you needn't feel embarrassed," Chichi whispered in her ear.

"Ow… don't make a fuss Miss, I'm the daughter of a champ I can handle it," Videl protested. "Hold her hand Gohan. This is broken clean through…"

"Nonsense!" Chichi answered. "Just sit back and let me help you. You might be some sort of tough girl, but you're still a child, and right now you need to sit STILL or this will get worse! My goodness your father would be even MORE worried sick that nobody took good care of you!"

"My dad…"

"He's sending someone to pick you up. I tried to convince him you shouldn't be moved, but…" trailed off Chichi. She then realized Chichi's fussing had taken her attention away from the splint tying, which was now neatly finished. Gohan still held her hand, his dark eyes filled with concern that she thought few boys her age would have. Most of them were her friends at play, for she was a tomboy, but they didn't act the same way Gohan did, treating her like a girl.

"Relax, Miss Videl. It'll be okay. My mom knows what she's doing," Gohan said.

"I'm guessing it will be a five hour flight at the least, from where you said you lived. Orange star City it was?" Chichi said, glancing at the small clock on Gohan's bedside table. "So just rest and let yourself heal. I'll bring you some soup later…"

"Mom?" asked Gohan.

"You sit with her and see if she needs anything. But remember you have to study," Chichi told him. Mumbling to himself Gohan let go of her hand and wandered over to his desk. Videl continued to lie there, feeling sore all over but glad to be resting comfortably. There came the noise of something clinking by her bedside table.

"Dear, here's something that will help ease the pain, I mixed it in with the tea," Chichi said, gently shaking Videl's shoulder. Passing a strong arm behind Videl's neck she propped the girl up and touched the edge of a cup to her lips. Videl smelled something bitter mixed in with peppermint and what smelled like ginseng, but knew better then to argue. After all this woman was doing her best to help, above and beyond what most other people had done, for a stranger. While her father would have rushed her off to the hospital he would have left her to the care of nurses and doctors while fielding questions from dozens of reporters. She loved her father dearly, but often times he left her to her own devices after giving her a lesson in fighting.

That very day she had won the tournament, as Youth champion, he had all but ceased giving her private lessons. Instead he paid for her own personal trainer and gym, leaving her to learn on her own while he practiced his own secret techniques. Since he was convinced she was a natural, he figured she would do well enough learning from other trainers and incorporating their own techniques into hers.

"Get the best you can. You're my daughter all right, and there isn't anything they can't teach you that you can't make into your own style. Besides, you're strong enough you'd break them anyhow," Hercule had joked. Videl had accidentally punched her father hard on one occasion, and was sure she had heard a cracking sound. He had chuckled, but Videl could swear when she walked past his bedroom later on she heard him howling. The doctor had chased her out saying her father was practicing some new battle cry, but she could swear it hardly sounded like his usual Mr. Satan kick.

Still she pushed the doubt aside. Yet she had seen a green monster and a boy fly today. What else would happen?

"Hey," she said quietly, glancing over towards where Gohan sat, head tucked inside a book. His bent elbow propped up the hand pressed to the side of his face, while his other hand held a pencil.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" he asked, turning his head slightly.

"Just a very big painkiller, but your mom already took care of that" Videl joked weakly.

Sliding down off the chair Gohan quickly moved to her bedside. He picked up what looked like another cup and saucer holding it up. "That reminds me, Mom told me to give you another dose of tea. She says it's her special blend and it'll continue to help keep the aches gone."

"Is your mom always that… pushy?" Videl asked, then felt a bit embarrassed. Gohan handed her the cup, and she took it carefully. Strangely he let her raise it to her lips herself and drink. The hot sweet brew tasted heavenly, and she realized how thirsty she was. As before it left a bitter aftertaste on her tongue, but her body relaxed considerably.

"Mom's just very protective. She goes overboard a lot of the time, but she still thinks of me like I was 5," Gohan said with a slight blush.

"My daddy sometimes does that. But since I've won the world championship he treats me like I'm either his little darling or like I'm the toughest in the world. He tells me to suck it up and go get it," Videl laughed.

"You mean you fought in the world tournament?" Gohan blinked. "No wonder you're so strong."

"Don't you know who I am?" asked Videl.

"You told me your name," Gohan shrugged.

"You've never heard of Mr. Satan?" she blinked. "My Dad's one of the greatest fighters in the world!"

"Wait a minute, your Dad fights in tournaments?" asked Gohan, his eyes widening.

"He's the strongest in the world! I mean he beat the reigning champion! And he had to knock down this big jerk Spopovitch to do it! With one PUNCH! Don't tell me you didn't see that?"

"Mom says television rots my brain," Gohan shrugged. "I'm supposed to study."

To this Videl widened her eyes in disbelief. "Wait you don't have a TV?"

"No," Gohan confessed. "I mean we do have one, but Mom doesn't let me watch anything on it except one hour a day. And it's educational television."

"Your mom's pretty strict about studying. Wish my dad gave a darn about that. He just wants me to train so I can kick butt next year. Studying's not something he cares a whole lot about, but I like to read a lot myself," Videl confessed.

"You don't study?" Gohan asked. "Do you go to a school with a lot of other kids?"

"Yeah! Don't' you?"

"No, I'm home schooled. Mom teaches me, and checks my homework. She orders my lessons and I send them back by mail. She says it's because it makes someone smarter that way," Gohan shrugged.

"No wonder you don't act like the boys at my school," Videl said plainly.

"How so?"

"You're too polite," Videl giggled. "The boys at my school just want to play sports and fight. You look like you fight too… what do you do all day? And how did you do that flying trick?"

"It's not a trick. I really CAN fly."

"Did the Saiyans teach you?" Videl asked. Gohan stammered and stepped back.

"You know about SAIYANS?" he gasped.

"Uh huh! They saved my school bus from a wrecked bridge! They can fly like you did, that same trick. And that green monster!"

"He's not a monster, he's Piccolo, and he's from Namek," Gohan interrupted. "Like the Saiyans are from planet Vegeta. They're all alien beings."

"No way," Videl blinked. "You mean alien beings are REAL? My dad says it was all some trick!"

"It is real," Gohan said. "Cause I've been to Namek. I haven't been to Vegeta… it blew up…"

"Wait a minute, that's crazy! How could YOU who lives in the middle of nowhere end up in space? That makes NO sense!" Videl spluttered, sitting bold upright and glaring at him.

"Well you know about Saiyans, don't you?" Gohan countered, folding his arms over his chest and staring back at her in wonder.

"Okay, you got me there, smart guy," Videl relented, narrowing her eyes at Gohan. "But there's something strange about you. How can YOU fly when you're NOT an alien?"

"Because Mr. Piccolo taught me how," said Gohan. "And anyone can learn to fly, if they know how to channel ki."

"What the heck is ki?" Videl blinked.

"Um… you know, the energy in your body…" Gohan blinked.

"Ugh, what the HECK are you talking about my body, you…"

"Easy, I don't mean anything perverted by it, I mean life energy like strength!" Gohan negated quickly waving his hands in front of his face. "Like this!"

Videl's jaw snapped shut when she saw energy crackling between his hands. The boy thrust them towards her, and she gaped in disbelief. Any other words of protest were silenced because her mouth moved without sound. "That's… impossible! You're just like those Saiyans!"

"Um… well… I guess I am. My dad's a Saiyan. But he grew up on earth," Gohan confessed.

"You mean, you're from outer space?"

"It's a long story," Gohan confessed.

"Do you know where they are? Because they told me I could come visit, I mean Fasha did and…"

"Fasha?" Blinked Gohan. "Wait, you actually know their names?"

"Fasha said that I could come see them if I wanted to. And I've got a lot of questions to ask them. And since you know about them, maybe YOU could take me to see them?" Videl said, grabbing his wrist.

"Now WAIT a minute, you're still hurt! Mom would freak!" Gohan protested.

"Please Gohan, you've GOT to help me on this! I need to ask them questions because I think they might be in BIG trouble," Videl continued, fixing her blue eyes into his.

"But Mom called your Dad to come get you… and if we just run off…" said Gohan weakly.

"You can carry me, like you did before. Please Gohan?" Videl asked, putting the sweetest plea into her voice like she'd seen some of the female friends of her father do. While she couldn't' stand her father's multiple girlfriends, she could learn something from their 'wiles'.

"Maybe I can find a sensu bean and heal you up," Gohan said, squeezing her hand. "Wait here."

"A what?" Videl blinked, and he released her hand. Turning his back to her, Gohan started to open various drawers around the room, digging through them.

"Aha!" he shouted, tugging a small brown bag out of the top drawer of the small lacquered dresser. Returning to the bedside, he tipped a small green object out of it that fell onto his palm. He thrust his hand in front of her face, presenting her with the view of what appeared to be an ordinary green bean.

"A bean? You're kidding me. As if a bean could do anything," she rolled her eyes.

"It'll make you good as new. Trust me. You were the one who wanted to see the Saiyans, and this is the best way," said Gohan.

"So this means you will take me?" she asked, reaching with small fingers sheathed in a fingerless glove. As she picked it up her hand brushed Gohan's and she noticed his slight blush. Just short of putting it between her lips she hesitated.

"If you eat the bean, that is," Gohan nodded seriously. "I promise it will be okay. But we have to hurry before your dad's friends pick you up…"

"We're in West Province 439, right?" she asked.

"Yes. And you said you lived in Orange Star City?" Gohan nodded. Glancing down at his fingers he quickly counted an invisible calculation off on them, face screwed up in concentration. "That's more then five hours away from here. And that's with the fastest hydroget. A normal car would take more then ten."

"Then we'd better hurry," Videl nodded, popping the bean into her mouth. A few nibbles later, and she swallowed the fishy tasting legume. No sooner had it slid down her throat then she felt a strange burst of energy flooding her limbs. Heart pounded and breath surged mightily along with the tidal wave of vitality far greater then a kick from fighting a round with her father. In disbelief the ponytailed girl glanced down at her hand then to her leg, which she felt twitching.

"You feel better? You won't need those bandages. It works like that," Gohan snapped his fingers. He turned away while she slid up the loose leg of the pink silk pantaloons. Pieces of wood along with bits of bandage fell to the floor as Videl removed her dressing.

"Wow, that's incredible, I feel all better," she laughed, leaping up on the bed and standing on her healed legs. This caused Gohan to back away again, worried his mother would somehow sense someone was jumping on a bed and pop in to scold him.

"Shh, keep it down!" Gohan said, grabbing a shirt and pulling it over his head. "Mom might hear you. We should go out through the window!"

Instantly Videl clamped her lips shut, and leapt down from his bed. Around her legs swirled the skirt of the borrowed tunic Chichi had loaned her. Grasping the sneakers that Gohan retrieved for her she slid them on, then watched him slide open the windowpane. Surprise filled her yet again to see him rise silently till he hovered two feet above the carpeted floor. After he floated out over the windowsill, he extended one hand towards hers. Momentarily she doubted her decision, yet pushed those reservations aside when she caught the honest look in his ink black eyes. Again their hands touched, but this time his grip firmly seized her fingers, followed by the sensation of millions of tiny pinpricks erupting over her skin. Not unlike the sensation of walking across a carpet and feeling her hair stand on end, Videl realized. Was a faint white energy sizzling around his body, and hers, or was it her imagination. The reason hardly mattered because the next minute she found herself rising into thin air so she flew alongside of him. Words of doubt swallowed in her throat clearing the way for her cry of surprise.

By now the house fell away with the gust of wind hitting her face, blowing her ponytails behind her. Videl squeezed her eyes shut, grabbing instinctively at Gohan's arm. Relief filled her to feel him slide that arm around her shoulders, tugging her body against his. "You can open your eyes, Videl," he urged.

Through her opening dark lashes she stared at a vast green chessboard of tiny trees and irregular pools of water used for rice farming. Not only did she see the landscape shrinking away, but also Videl spied the rounded dome merging with the brown roof of Gohan's house. Digging her fingers into his back she squeezed tightly to him for fear she would fall. Yet Gohan's steady dark eyed gaze filled her with relief because she saw the sincerity of protectiveness present in their depths. Here was a boy who had saved her from death itself like a knight in shining armor, and her instincts told her she could trust Gohan with her life. A funny tickling sensation crept through her stomach feeling like she had swallowed a dozen live eels. They must be electric ones for she could not discern the cause of the tingling sparks shooting up her arm.

It must be this 'ki' Gohan spoke of, she decided later, noticing the thin glowing aura surrounding both of them. Under them the vista of ground blurred into the same streaks one saw when flying in an air car. Thanks to the envelope of strange white no air slashed her in the face, and she could strangely breath though she guessed the air must be thinner. Videl laughed with mingled fear and excitement to fly freely like a bird.

"You like it? It's really neat isn't it?" Gohan laughed, relieved she was not longer terrified. Somehow it made him very happy to see her smiling because of something he was doing. The only females Gohan had spent any time around were his mother, Bulma, and any children he had met during his training with Piccolo. Yet those meetings had never been by choice, rather circumstance. Videl wasn't like those girls. In fact she was pretty much like a boy, except for the long ponytails and the fact that whenever he spent time around her he felt a strange tickling sensation in his stomach. Krillin on their voyage to Namek had spent long stretches of time answering Gohan's questions about life in general. _Especially when Gohan asked him why Bulma was always so bitchy._

_Krillin in his experience whispered, "Girls just get like that. Bulma's missing Yamcha. And Bulma's pretty high strung… I mean she complains about EVERYTHING…"_

_"But why do you look at her in that funny way? I mean do you like her like my mom likes my dad?"_

_"Well, yes… but she's always ga ga over Yamcha. I just want a nice girl who wants to get married. I don't think Bulma's my type," Krillin blushed profusely._

_"She's pretty nice, but she gets mad so easily. Like my mom does when Dad makes her annoyed. I think she's just lonely and scared," said Gohan._

_"Yeah, but she sure scares me sometimes. Gohan, women are a real mystery even to guys who think they've got them figured out. But they sure make life more fun," he sighed wistfully. "Naw, Bulma's just too… high maintenance…"_

_Which Bulma had promptly inserted herself into the conversation and clobbered Krillin over the head with a water bottle, shouting, "HEY, watch your mouth!"_

_"Never mind," Krillen had grumbled, while Gohan sighed and decided it was best to play peacemaker._

_"Maybe we shouldn't talk about her like that," Gohan scolded him. "It's not nice."_

_"At least GOHAN has a clue about women, and he's less then HALF your age," Bulma had huffed, then rubbed Gohan's bowl cut hair. _Still Gohan felt embarrassed to think that most women WOULD act like that when he got old enough to even think of dating them. Nevertheless Videl seemed nothing like them, and it might be because she was his age.

"It's this way," Videl pointed, tugging the cloth of his blue sleeveless shirt. "Two mountains…"

"Yes that's right," Gohan nodded. "Hold on…"


	75. Korin's Wait

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. The anime/manga was created by Akira Toriyama, and is owned by Shonen Jump and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. This is a work of fan fiction and means no harm to the anime or manga it pays tribute to. I'm not making money for this.

Royal Namekian Blues

No Fear of the Power

A/N: Thanks for the suggestion that Butterfly V posed in their review:_Great update. I'm thinking that with Raditz's new powers, he must've had a lot of thinking about how present himself with his new abilities and have Stellari not look at him as a threat while he was showering and changing clothes which took him longer to get to Korin's Tower, if he's having to deal with her initial shyness and fear. Also with Konoha wanting to hear from Korin the tale about the training methods he used on Goku as a child, what's the bet that Korin would make them have a go at it_

* * *

Far away at Korin's tower, two Saiyan remained to receive a very strange variation of training. Prince Vegeta and his son Trunks had continued their training, each deciding to spend another year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to boost their powers. Indeed they had come and seen the Prince and Trunks on their way up. It had all started when Kinoha demanded to know what special training Korin had given her son Goku. Bardock had also wondered what the story was, when the Prince arrived.

"Sire," Bardock asked, rushing to the railing. In midair hovered the two armored figures, their bodies a bit battered. "What news?"

"Your Majesty, did you again encounter the Androids?" Kinoha asked, getting up and wandering over. She prostrated herself before the Prince's booted feet after he climbed over the railing and stood only feet from the fountain.

"We've just had the misfortune of running across that jackass who calls himself 17, and that sadist 18," Vegeta answered.

"Father, you shouldn't have taunted her. Krillin said that…"

"And where is he? Moping in the shack with the old man and the turtle? Of what use is he, but crying over what should be a washing machine! At least Nappa has more sense, training with his daughter," Vegeta barked at Trunks, angry with his son for bringing up such a matter before his underlings. "I thank you not to discuss such matters before third class!"

Kinoha glanced up at the Prince's son in sympathy, shaking her head and mouthing for him to apologize. At sight of her, Trunks hung his head. "Father… I'm sorry," Trunks mumbled averting his gaze.

"Bardock, you're ordered to train with Nappa. Show him what you know from Raditz, that he may achieve the Super Saiyan. Trunks and I will train now in the Hyperbolic time chamber," Vegeta announced, regal posture ramrod straight. Korin commented to himself how Vegeta always stood as if he had poker shoved up his royal backside, to which Yajerobe had agreed.

"And what of I, sire?" asked Kinoha.

"I order that you continue to remain here and guard this place. And if there are any more sensu beans, deliver them to Capsule," Vegeta ordered. AT this remark he shifted his gaze towards the stoic Korin.

"Almost done, just a few more days," Korin said, licking his paw. Combing his face with it he continued to groom himself in full sight of the Prince. "Speaking of which, that Android 13's been stirring things up. Apparently…"

"I know some of my third class warriors and their altruistic ways. Wise of them," said Vegeta.

"Shouldn't they train perhaps?" Trunks asked Vegeta.

"Those bums are getting stronger, but they still don't have a prayer of reaching this level in time, even in that magic place," Bardock grunted, interrupting another possible altercation between father and son.

"Agreed," Vegeta said. "Though they do well in protecting the populace of the major cities. I've ordered Turles to send detachments of Saiyans in most major population centers."

"Fasha said she made contact with the daughter of a rather high profile person," Bardock announced, still on one knee before the Prince. "A man who calls himself the World Champion."

"That idiot who's been swaggering around offering a challenge to that Android 13?" Vegeta cocked a brow. "Idiot! Of all the impertinence!"

"It might not be all that bad, with all due respect, your Majesty," Bardock chuckled. "He'll provide a good diversion while we get ready. Then when he least expects we can ALL strike."

"Good point," Trunks nodded. Vegeta grunted, indicating his agreement of Bardock's insight.

"Very well. You have your orders. Come on Trunks, let's get this over with," Vegeta said. Trunks nodded, then shot a look of gratitude towards Bardock and Kinoha. They both rose to their feet after the Prince stepped off the railing of Korin's tower.

"He always walks around like he's got a stick up his ass," Yajerobe commented, poking his head out of the entrance to the lower levels of the tower.

"Humph, don't mind him. It's his royal privilege," Bardock laughed. "Mind entertaining the lady while I'm gone?"

"No problem, if she wants to stay. Besides, I was right in the middle of a story," Korin shrugged.

"And you HATE being interrupted. This guy loves to hear himself talk," Yajerobe whispered up to Bardock.

"Your village called, Yajerobe," Kinoha chuckled, throwing back her head. "They're missing their idiot."

"Humph," Yajerobe shook his head, then stuck his tongue out at her. "I know when I'm not wanted here…"

"Shut up and sit down Yajerobe. This brings back some entertaining memories," Korin held up a paw. Striding over to Kinoha, Bardock leaned down and nipped her ear. She did the same, and felt his slap to her backside.

"Later, woman," he nodded. The next moment he blasted off, leaving a green ki trail behind him. She watched for a time, then wandered over to sit down again near Korin.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Korin asked, turning his attention to her.

"I want to. Why should those bums have all the fun, when I can ascend as well?" asked Kinoha. "From what you have told me, Kakkarot… Son Goku achieved much by your training. Anything you can dish out I can take."

"You'll be sorry," Yajerobe taunted. Kinoha bared her teeth at him, hissing ferally.

"Simmer down. Since you insist, it's not for the faint of heart," Korin brought both paws together in a definitive slap.

"I will not fail," said Kinoha with a proud toss of her shoulders. Yajerobe shrugged, wandering off to find some refreshments for the upcoming show.

* * *

It had been a long battle Raditz had fought with himself just prior to returning to Korin's tower to reunite with his mate. Even now as he woke up beside Stellari he rubbed his brow. Around them the silent whistling of the wind reminded him that they were one day closer to the fateful encounter with 13. Vegeta and Trunks would continue to train, while Bardock had reported that Nappa was showing some progress.

Yawning, he stretched, glad that they had put aside their fears. For hours on end they'd made love, finally sneaking back to the Son home under cover of dark. Both had slept in through a greater part of the day, and been dead to the world for any further excitement. Rather Raditz had arisen to care for the two children while Stellari continued to slumber.

He heard the sounds of two whelps rustling, followed by a loud protesting hungry cry. Stellari opened her eyes, blinking up into the concerned face of her husband. To her surprise they were still turquoise, his gold waterfall draping to fall around them both like a secret curtain. "I'd better see to the babies," she said by way of apology, and Raditz pulled the covers back, watching his wife's hips sway under the fabric of the robe she tugged around herself.

Two fists knocked on the door, and Raditz grabbed the pair of boxer shorts nearby the bed. Pulling them on he then opened the door partway to see Fermi and Bohr carrying trays piled high with sandwiches and a thermos of hot coffee. "Daddy, here's something you asked for last night," Bohr said.

"Thank you," said Raditz, reaching down for them.

"Mom, you okay?" Fermi called into the room, hearing the sounds of their mother and siblings.

"You need some help?" Bohr asked. Raditz slowly nodded, yawning but carrying the heavy trays while his adoptive sons trotted into the upstairs bedroom they shared. They had cleaned out the attic together to make a nursery for the children, under the Prince's orders to live at the Son's residence lest the androids attack again.

"I'll get the diaper for you," Bohr volunteered. Invisible tendrils of thought swept out, grasping the soiled changing clothes that Stellari removed. Raditz meanwhile set either tray down on a small folding table with Fermi's help.

"Gohan brought some girl home," Fermi announced, causing Raditz to cast him a questioning gaze.

"Really? I see we missed quite a bit of entertainment," he said.

"While him and Mr. Piccolo were training," Fermi continued, sitting down opposite his adoptive father. Raditz turned his gaze to watch Stellari and Bohr each holding a squirming Saiyan whelp. Stellari held Radzia who was already nursing, while Bohr had his arm curled around his younger half brother balanced on his hip. The male Saiyan child hungrily sucked on a large formula bottle, his brown furry tail wrapping around his brother's waist. Stellari settled herself in the rocking chair near the large dual crib pen, but Bohr wandered over carrying his brother towards the table filled with food.

"Come eat something," Raditz called to her. He grabbed a handful of fruit, then crossed the room in two strides to reach Stellari's side. With one hand he reached down and boosted her out of the chair, baby and all, then sat down in the chair himself.

"You'd better not sit there, you'll break it," Stellari mumbled as he plunked her on his lap, baby and all.

"Aunt Chichi said that even Uncle Goku couldn't break that chair. She says the Ox King himself had it specially built, remember mom?" Bohr called out. Fermi tossed up a grape and popped it into his mouth.

"What's this about Gohan brining a girl home?" Stellari asked through mouthfuls of breakfast. Raditz busied himself shoving food into Stellari's mouth as she continued to nurse. Fermi wandered over with one of the food trays, seeing both parents curled up in the rocking chair with the young new sister.

"Gohan made off like a hero," said Fermi.

"Saved a girl from a dinosaur attack and brought her here. She's resting in Gohan's room now," added Bohr, now burping his younger brother. The Saiyan child grabbed a fistful of curls, and tugged on them causing Bohr to wince.

"I would have loved to see that," Stellari nodded.

"It's Mr. Satan's daughter, mom, can you believe it?" asked Fermi.

"Wait, you mean she's HERE? What on earth?" Stellari blinked. Raditz grinned with amusement and Stellari gaped at him. Chewing a mouthful of meat he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Though she had a broken leg and all," Bohr supplied. Fermi's head quickly snapped to the side, and he narrowed his eyes as if listening to something distant.

"Uh oh," Bohr nodded a second later. "Something's wrong… Aunt Chichi's worried sick…"

"I feel Kakkarot's ki, and hers, but not Gohan's," Raditz realized, straightening up. "Perhaps he's gone to train with the Namek… but I don't sense any other ki…"

"She's gone, and so is Gohan," Fermi announced. "Someone's in BIIIG trouble…"

Minutes later they heard Chichi's piercing shriek from downstairs, "Where is she? GOKU!!!"

Everyone exchanged nervous glances when they heard that, followed by Goku's muffled reply, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Gohan, he's missing too!" cried Chichi.

"Oh terrific," Stellari mumbled, pushing herself off Raditz lap and grabbing a mouthful of food. To Raditz annoyance she carried the baby, rushing out of the room. He rose to his feet, then walked past Fermi and Bohr. Shrugging, the twins half flew down the stairs with their brother still looking in surprise over Bohr's shoulder.

When they reached downstairs, Stellari handed Radzia to Raditz, rushing over to where Chichi paced anxiously around. Her hair was frizzed out, indicating she had been pulling at it. Dark eyes gleamed wide with fear that Fermi and Bohr felt painfully apparent through their psychic probes. They were on Raditz heels at the foot of the stairs.

"Kakkarot, what is going on?" Raditz barked, noticing Goku entering from the back area of the house where he and Chichi's room was next down from Gohan's.

"The window's open, Chichi and I don't' sense him in the immediate area… I only just got back from training myself with Piccolo! Maybe he's gone off to train…"

"With her?" asked Chichi frantically.

"Her who? Mr. Satan's daughter?" Stellari asked, rushing over to her sister in law.

"Gohan's really blown it this time! Her father will be here any minute to pick up the girl, what am I supposed to tell him?" Chichi panicked. Stellari wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a reassuring hug.

"Easy now, don't panic I'm sure we can just explain," Goku said.

"Kakkarot, what the hell DID I miss? I go away for a short time and the place breaks down. That's just like you, little brother without me to keep you out of trouble," Raditz rested his hands on his hips, glaring at Goku.

"Raditz, knock it off," Stellari glared at him. She walked Chichi over to the nearby sofa, helping the hysterical woman to sit down. Frowning, Raditz continued to carry his daughter, who had wound fingers through her father's great mane and was pulling on it. Fermi and Bohr wandered over to where Goku and Raditz stood regarding one another, each looking back and forth quickly as if watching a tennis match.

"Maybe we should go look?" Fermi asked.

"Stay with your mother. Kakkarot, let's go find this son of yours before he gets himself into trouble. You help mollify this girl's father and reassure her we're looking for her whelp," said Raditz.

"Right," Stellari nodded.

"Dammit," cursed Chichi under her breath before she snapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw Stellari's sons give a slight grin.

"Umm, you said a cuss word," Bohr winced.

"Not now," Raditz snapped. Both boys hid their grins.

"All right, I'll go look for him, Chichi. I'll even tell Piccolo to join the search…" Goku promised, crossing over to lean over Chichi. Gently he stroked her hair, and patted her shoulder clumsily.

"Be careful," Stellari said, reaching for Radzia. Fermi took Planck, and shook his head. Raditz grunted, then marched off to find his armor. It wasn't long before Chichi sipped tea, brought to her by Stellari, and busied herself with holding her niece on her hip. Housework and child care were her answer to being worried, and if she couldn't fuss over Gohan, her nephew or niece filled the bill nicely.

"Let's go, Brother," said Raditz. Both men kissed their wives goodbye, and soon dwindled to the size of distant glittering stars on the horizon.


	76. Videl and Gohan and Fasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. It belongs to Akira Toriyama and is licensed by Shonen Jump, Toei Animation Co. Ltd Shuisha Bird Studios.

A/N: Sorry for taking a year to update this. This is a small chapter but I figured something was better than nothing.

* * *

"It's the little warrior," Fasha said, shielding her eyes with one hand. Her scouter bleeped only seconds before, heralding the approach of two distant figures.

"Who's that?" Tora asked his mouth partly full of roasted quail. Shugesh had gotten another fire going, its smoke curling up into the afternoon air.

"Looks like a female and Kakkarot's young whelp," Fasha chuckled. "I'll go meet them."

"Better throw more kill on the fire then," Shugesh mumbled pragmatically. Toma grunted, watching as Fasha strode forwards out of the cave's entrance. Her stocky muscular legs were sheathed in one gold legging while the other was bare. White boots pushed off the ground and launched her into the air easily.

* * *

Meanwhile Gohan felt his face flush hot with embarrassment when Videl wrapped her arm more securely around his neck. He worried about grabbing her in the wrong place because he remembered his mistake with another village girl Lime when he'd rescued her from the river. She'd called him pervert because he grabbed her around the chest.

"What are you looking so worried about?" Videl asked him. She noticed the intent stare in his dark eyes and felt the tension in his young body.

"Sorry," Gohan apologized and turned his head to look at her. "I just don't want to be holding onto you on the wrong place that's all."

"And what place would that be?" Videl blinked with amusement at the shy look that he gave her.

"Uh… on the chest… um… you know…" Gohan chuckled nervously. He carefully swung her around, and then hooked his hands under her knees while the other supported her back. Videl noticed the change in position and realized he was worried about their bodies pressing together.

"Aw c'mon you don't have to get all silly! I don't care how you carry me," Videl rolled her eyes. Boys were so weird!

"Just want to do the right thing for a young lady. My mom always taught me good manners," said Gohan quietly.

"That's new. Most boys I know don't care about that. You're kind of weird that way to worry about that. I'm not a lady, I'm a kid like you," Videl answered him. The more time she spent around him, the more he seemed like an adult trapped in a child's body.

Once more he tensed, and Videl watched as his eyes closed for a second. That same crackling energy surged over her skin as well as his, and she felt goosepimply on her arms. Then she saw those dark eyes pop open again to flit nervously at her. "Someone's heading this way. They're power's not very high…"

"How can you tell? I don't see a thing!" Videl protested. Yet Gohan shifted her more securely in his arms before resuming his flight towards the approaching ki.

"I felt their ki…"

"There what?" Videl frowned.

"Ki. It's the energy you have… "

"Another one of those tricks you can do, huh?" Videl blinked at him.

"It's not a trick it's just a technique," Gohan protested.

"Well where I come from it sounds like a trick," Videl insisted. "My dad has all sorts of tricks he uses to fool his opponent. Though I wish he'd stop using them so darn much! I mean he's strong enough he doesn't need them!"

"There," Gohan nodded. His first impulse was to let go of Videl, but he squelched it realizing that wouldn't be a very polite or safe thing to do. So he gesticulated with his head instead. Videl turned her own head towards where he indicated, her violet eyes straining to see the distinct speck glimmering like a small star.

"Is it a Saiyan, or can you tell?" Videl asked her companion.

Gohan concentrated a bit before he announced, "Saiyan. Not a high power level but it reminds me of Grandma Kinoha's."

Relief filled Videl's face when she saw the shape expand in size, taking on the configuration of a female in black armor. Light gleamed off the scouter covering her left eye, obscuring it partly behind green glass. Indeed it was a familiar female flying towards them, her pink undershirt and shorts along with yellow and white boots and gloves setting off the distinctive armor well.

"Fasha!" Videl called out.

"This is a surprise, young one," Fasha said, gliding to a stop. Still her Saiyan power aura flickered around her while she took in the sight of Gohan hovering there.

"Ma'am," Gohan bowed his head respectfully. "Miss Videl here wanted to see you and since she can't fly on her own…"

"We're going to have to fix that, whelp," Fasha indicated. "And you're quite the image of your grandfather. Though you're a bit on the pale side."

"Miss?"

"Follow me. We've got a fresh kill. I'm sure the others will get a kick out of seeing you. Especially you, Gohan. They've yet to meet Kakakarot's child, so it's a treat," Fasha nodded. She spun about, and then led the way. Gohan nodded, indicating for Videl to hug him tightly around the neck as he descended after her. He had to admit he enjoyed the closeness of her in his arms and the slightly flowery scent of her long ponytailed hair.

"Yipe…" Videl yelped, and then laughed at the sudden rush of her pounding heart when she opened her eyes. Gohan easily kept up to Fasha's course, dropping into the canopy of the forests. In and around the trees the Saiyan female wove, as if challenging him.

"Hold on," Gohan urged. Videl couldn't help but be impressed with the skill of the boy carrying her, and soon forgot her fears when they followed Fasha into a clearing. Sure enough they saw the smoke curling up from the flickering flames ringed by stones. Around them she and Gohan spotted the huddled figures messing about with animal carcasses.

Fasha dropped down, white boots touching the ground first. She waved and strode towards the group of Bardock's teammates. Gohan's brown Namekian boots lightly tapped the ground, and he automatically followed the female Saiyan. Videl tugged on his sleeve and said, "Hey you can put me down now, Gohan!"

"Sorry," he blushed, and then gently set her on her feet again. She strode quickly to close the gap between her and Videl, but Gohan appeared by her side.

"Well well, it's the young warrior again?" Toma waved from the fire. Gohan saw the Saiyan in blue armor rise to his feet while the other two simply turned their heads to look at Fasha and the two new arrivals. Gohan automatically reached over to touch Videl's arm, then step slightly between her and the Saiyans. His shoulders hunched slightly while his other hand rose up before him, and both his feet were planted at a steady distance.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" Videl asked, and then realized he was simply adopting a protective stance.

"Whoa, looking fierce there, whelp," Toma grinned broadly at Gohan. "You're Bardock's grandkid all right. Got that killer instinct in your eye."

"C'mon you two… we won't bite," Fasha said, returning to them and glancing down in amusement at Gohan.

"Sorry Mr. Toma and Miss Fasha. Just a reflex I have," Gohan apologized. "To protect people from unknown dangers."

"You do well to be on edge, whelp," Totepo commented with a smirk. "These are dangerous times."

"So are you going to sit down and eat, or spar? Either way it'd be fun to see what you're made of. Bardock's spoke highly of you," Toma waved towards the ring of stones.

Videl grabbed Gohan's hand, after she stepped around him. Tugging him after her she said, "C'mon, what are you waiting for?"

"Hey wait," Gohan protested, feeling a jolt of electricity bolt up his arm at the feel of Videl's gloved hand taking his. Her firm grip was strong he realized. Here was a girl who could take care of herself, or so she thought. He only hoped that impulsivity wouldn't get her into trouble. However when Gohan saw the carcasses hanging by the fire ready to be roasted he quickly moved to help Shugesh continue to skin and clean them.

Any entrails were thrown into a stew or chewed on by Totep. Videl hardly seemed phased, rather sitting next to Fasha and glancing around at the other Saiyans assembled there. Gohan soon reached over to pull a drumstick off one of the freshly roasted fowl. He handed it towards her and she took it eagerly. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," Gohan said politely. He pulled himself to sit next to her on the rock, keeping about an inch of space between them. However he was far closer to her than the other Saiyans were to one another.

"You're pretty handy with food prep. Someone said you just did nothing but read," Shugesh said.

"Get off it. He's a fighter like his father and grandfather," Toma snorted and then laughed.

"Don't mind these loudmouths kid. You're stronger then all of them put together by the look of the scouter," Fasha said as she pressed a button on the side of the beeping contraption.

"That's great and all, but we have to tell you something," Videl interrupted. The others glanced at her; Sugesh was in the process of biting off a piece of meat so a piece of loose skin dangled from his lips. Fasha and Toma both swallowed the mouthfuls they ate, while Totep slurped marrow from a thick cracked bone.

"Um what?" Shugesh grunted.

"Something's wrong, and we can't just wait any longer," said Gohan.

"You're all in great danger. My dad's thinking Android 13 is right, and everyone believes him. He's going to stand up to him and I'm worried sick. People think of you as monsters and I know you're not," Videl said.

"Well we know we're not number one on the popularity list," Fasha chuckled. "But we're not exactly pushovers."

"Maybe so, but we thought we should warn you anyway," Gohan nodded. "The Android Games are only another day away…"


	77. Trunks and Bliss

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, not me. Only Bliss is mine. This story means no harm to the anime/manga._

_My thanks to Stained Lace for inspiration for this chapter. It's much appreciated!_

**RNB Chapter 77: Back To Bliss**

* * *

After an eternity of searching Future Trunks had finally homed in on a familiar ki. Heart pounding in his chest he soared towards the secret base, his freshly cut hair strangely light. He'd grown accustomed to it hanging like a curtain on either side of his face and the feel of the ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Don't worry Bliss, I'm coming," he vowed, as if his thoughts could reach her. Although they had not done anything beyond exchanging kisses and holding hands he could fantasize. Though some Saiyans formed bonds before even more than such pleasantries were exchanged. Such thoughts were far more pleasant that the hot boiling blood of the past few days that twisted his stomach in anger.

Vegeta had said that it was Saiyan instinct coming to the fore. Especially since Bliss was a demi saiyan like himself, and Trunks body responded to the urges of his youth that were long denied, or channeled other ways. Fighting for the future diverted his body's intentions to mate for only so long. It was far past time he took a mate or at least satisfied the urges as unmated saiyans did when 'cavorting' or 'courting'.

White boots touched down silently on the ground outside the concealed base. Trunks ears picked up only the sound of wind whistling on desolate rocks, and his nose flared at the trace of her scent mingled with an inhuman one. He could well be walking into a trap, but he didn't care. If it gave him the chance to defend her he welcomed it. He was almost careless as he raised his palm facing forwards and channeled a Ki blast to the small armored door painted with the Red Ribbon symbol. It easily disintegrated in a puff of smoke and shattered metal.

Laser beams sizzled through the air with the stench of ozone. Easily Trunks hand flashed multiple directions, diverting the beams before firing back. Cameras evaporated in bright mini blossoms of ki. The golden gleam of his Super Saiyan aura reflected on any metallic surfaces. At shoulder level he saw the blur of his own reflection, and the slight glow of his aura illuminating the darkness around him. Meeting no further resistance other than a few traps Trunks arrived at the source of her ki, and lay his hand upon the door. Metal bubbled and hissed with the ki shimmering through its molecular bonds while Trunks vibrated them to breaking point. It crumbled to dust, unable to withstand the onslaught of such high excitation.

Gleaming ki shackles encased the wrists of a female figure bound on a table. Scratches under her fingernails indicated how much she had struggled, yet now she lay lifeless, her lips barely moving. Judging from her broken armor and torn spandex she had suffered some sort of probing or torture. Though he saw a few cuts that were fast healing Trunks growled deeply. Trunks strode inside, his senses screaming on full alert. He smelled nothing but her, and his blood once more boiled, calling for answers. Instantly he wanted to know who had done this to her, and why she was left here to die with no other explanation. Save the cuffs that bound her and the crackling energy he discerned from the fetters he touched. For a moment his power aura faded and he knew it was a ki suppressor.

"Bliss, can you hear me?" Trunks asked, cupping her cheek. He bent down and listened, hearing the rasp of her breath and still feeling the flicker of her ki at a low level. Still bound over one eye was a cracked scouter, obscuring her lovely face. There were no cuts and bruises here, but he could see her lips looking strangely dark and bruised.

Slowly she blinked up, then spasmed and screamed, her back arching. Trunks grabbed the restraints and ripped them apart with his bare strength alone. Energy fizzled and crackled and he slid his hand under her knees and back to lift her off the table. A bleeping whizz and a flashing red light suddenly heralded a screaming klaxon. Not bothering to stop Trunks accelerated his way out of the cell complex. His saiyan aura flared brightly, blasting away any debris or rubble. Around him the world seemed to explode, and he knew from the smell of explosives just how narrow his escape had been.

"It was a trap all right, but they blew it," he laughed harshly, holding bliss to his breastplate. He risked moving her even if she had broken bones because instinct told him it was too easy. So quickly did his body accelerate he knew he must resemble a blazing gold comet bursting from the heart of the death blossom. Chunks of mountainside hissed and blew towards the heavens, churning up a black column of smoke he veered away from.

Only when he was a mile or so away did Trunks stop, hovering over the desert with her body cradled close. Arms wrapped around his neck in a death grip and he felt her mouth and nose pressed to his neck. Thankfully the high collar of the spandex stopped the tickle of her hot breath that was tingling his skin. Softly her chest moved inside the hard shell of her armored breastplate, and Trunks glanced down at her parted lips. She blinked up at him with bright blue eyes that gleamed with joy and surprise.

"Your majesty!" she cried.

"Bliss are you okay…"

"You shouldn't have come for me!" she yelled and glared at him, smacking the front of his armor.

"You mean the trap? As if that would stop me?" Trunks smirked, glad she wasn't crying because he wasn't sure if he could handle that.

"You… you idiot!" Bliss cursed, and then hugged him tightly around the neck. "You stupid fool! It won't be long before 17 gets back!"

"And we'll be far away from here by then," Trunks said, satisfied she was just a bit banged up. He accelerated to a quick speed, wrapping them in his ki envelope.

Bliss's cracked scouter pinged and bleeped, and she reached up to adjust it. "What did I tell you?"

"Hold on and keep quiet!" Trunks shushed her. "And that's an order from your Prince!"

"Yes… your HIGHNESS," Bliss answered, seeing the commanding glare in his teal eyes. He heard the note of sarcasm in her tone and smiled.

"How far away are they?" Trunks asked.

"One mile and closing!" Bliss said, and then opened her mouth to say, "But you should let me off because I can still fight…"

"No more talking! I'm rescuing you," Trunks said firmly. "Didn't I say to hang on?"

Bliss shut up again, and a blush covered her face. She stared past her Prince's neck to see the tiny specks increasing in size. One of them had a red bandanna around his neck, his black hair fluttering like a banner behind him.

"17," she whispered.

"Perfect," Trunks frowned. "He's MINE! He didn't do this to you?"

"It wasn't just him… it was someone else…"she trailed off.

"I don't care, he'll PAY!" Trunks gritted, spinning around. Then glancing down at Bliss he said, "Grab onto my back and don't let go!"

"I can hover if you need to fight…" Bliss said, as he released her.

"Hang onto my back!" Trunks repeated, with a smile on his face. "Your prince commands."

Bliss mumbled something and wrapped her arms around his neck, her chest pressed to his back. Spanning his arms wide, Trunks flashed his hands back and forth in rapid motion. Between his palms a large glowing blue sphere whirled into life. It crackled and sizzled the air around it, while Bliss felt the energies surging like lightening down Trunks arms. Because she was Saiyan partly, his energy wouldn't hurt her if she was this close to him physically. Yet it was thrilling and breath catching all the same.

"Burning ATTACK!" Trunks howled, hurling the sphere with white gloved hands. Blazing hot white it hissed through the atmosphere towards the distant flyspeck they knew to be 17. Her eyes narrowed as Bliss watched the energy ball impact with something, t hen spread out ten times its size. A blinding flare almost seared her eyes if she didn't snap them closed. The resulting shockwave slammed into them and she felt the blast of wind slash into them both. Unfazed Trunks hovered, his hands held up to anticipate any attack.

"Watch out!" Bliss yelled, her scouter pinging.

"Got it!" Trunks answered, throwing up his hands to block the volley of blazing red spheres zinging towards them from the heart of the ball of smoke. From the heart of it exploded a figure in tattered clothes, his face twisted with rage.

"Damn you, those were new!" 17 shouted as he increased in size.

"Hrrraaaaagh!" Trunks yelled, hurling a rapid pelting of kiko ha. 17 dodged and weaved in retaliation.

"Don't let go, whatever you do!" Trunks barked to bliss. She squeezed his neck, feeling his body lurch with sudden acceleration. One gloved fist was positioned before him, his entire body gleaming with increased gold ki.

Her eyes were squeezed shut when she heard a loud angry scream. Then the impact of something hitting and Trunks grunting as he pushed something off. A second later she opened her eyes and saw something dropping towards the landscape. The smell of circuits and the tang of blood on her cheek told her the answer. Trunks glanced down, hovering as he raised one hand and generated another glowing sphere.

"For GOHAN!" he howled, sending the blazing missile down. His face was firmly set in a mask of something between hatred and resolution.

It resembled the look his father Prince Vegeta wore often enough. Bliss smiled in pride to see the Saiyan Prince Trunks glowing with the full power of ascended Ultra elite. His muscles were bulkier, and his body solid and substantial. She tingled with desire, seeing and smelling his battle lust.

From below a dome of light blistered like an ugly boil on the desert's face. Her scouter ping suddenly died, indicating that the target had been hit. Yet her judgment told her otherwise. She whispered to Trunks, "We should go. There's no telling if he may repair himself or someone may come to get him."

"That's what I was afraid of. Let's get you to the Orange Star Hospital," Trunks whispered. Bliss held onto him as he blasted off, streaking off over the desert towards Orange Star City where his mother awaited.

As they flew along Bliss whispered in Trunks ear, "Thank you, your majesty for saving me. I'm sorry I called you a fool. Please forgive…"

"There's nothing to forgive Bliss. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, and Trunks stiffened as he felt a pair of lips press to his ear. He screeched to a stop, his arms splayed wide and his body burning. Suddenly his super Saiyan aura dropped and he almost fell out of the sky with the delicious things that Bliss was doing to his ear and cheek.

"Whoa!" he gasped, righting himself. Bliss let go of his neck and hovered across from him, her hands caching his wrists. Trunks squirmed, glancing away from her as he fought the rampant blush on his tanned skin.

"Your majesty I'm sorry…" she stammered, releasing his hands and hovering away as she saw his intense shyness.

"I… I… what was that for," Trunks gasped, his breath heaving in and out as he pulled his hands away from her. They hovered with only a few yards between them, Trunks glancing past her with his blue eyes blinking and the cherry red stain of blood filling his cheeks.

"I shouldn't have been so familiar with you," Bliss apologized, her own cheeks flushing.

"No, it's not that… I just… never had someone try to kiss me when I was flying… it's pretty… distracting…" he blurted out.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized again, her hands fluttering.

"N… don't be. I just um… hey are you okay? You shouldn't be flying!" Trunks suddenly exclaimed as he grabbed her wrists.

"I'm fine, your Majesty," said Bliss, twisting her wrists.

"I see that,' Trunks answered, his heart still pounding fit to burst. Her eyes seemed to walk over his body and that same urge flooded him again.

"Are you all right, your Majesty?" Bliss asked him, her smudged face still beautiful and her eyes gleaming with admiration.

"Yes, I'm fine. Look… just… well… let's get you back… and then you can tell me what happened," Trunks stammered. "And this time just um… let's not do that unless we both want to end up eating sand…"

"All right sire," she nodded. Trunks moved forwards and caught her up under the knees and back again, and Bliss folded her hands so she wouldn't touch him.

"And another thing," he said softly, his lavender hair tickling her cheek.

"Yes sire?"

"Call me Trunks, please. I hate all this your majesty stuff. It's embarrassing," Trunks asked.

"Whatever you say Trunks," said Bliss. "And again… I'm s…"

"No more apologizing either," Trunks whispered, his gloves gripping her close. "I just… damn… the thought of you being…"

"You don't need to tell me," she whispered back, her own body humming with strange desires. Her silent scouter told her that there were no more immediate problems. Yet both of them knew they were woefully out of touch.

"I can't use my radio in my scouter to contact anyone," she informed him. She knew that he didn't want her touching him because he was not used to such contact. In the war torn world of the future in which he had come from there was little time for romance. Only the priorities of protecting. He thought not of himself but others, so the touch of an interested party was unfamiliar, not unwelcome. At least not for now. She could smell his attraction, and found herself unworthy, yet hopeful this could continue.

"Not to worry. We're almost there," Trunks answered, nodding towards the spires of Orange Star city dead ahead.

"One more question," he whispered to her.

"What is it, s... Trunks?" she asked, catching herself just in time at his warning nose wrinkle and the momentary teasing glint in his cobalt eyes.

"Who was it that did this to you?" he asked.

"Did what?"

"That bruise on your lips... who did that to you?" Trunks repeated, his lavender brows knitting in anger.

"It was another android," she said with an angry gleam in her own eyes. "The one who cut off my tail years ago. Who forced me to tell them the secrets after they saved me... after Commander Turles ship blew up..."

"Who?" Trunks persisted, clutching her close. She shivered with joy at his concern, finding the courage to talk past her sudden shame.

"Dr... Minos. The man who made life on this world hell for me... and the one Dr. Stellari tried to protect me from. He experimented with animals and other 'creatures' Commander Red brought him. Dr. Gero called him a lunatic and that's saying much," she shivered, and pressed her face to his neck.

"Damn it. He was killed early on in my timeline," Trunks cursed. His stomach once more twisted in hatred at the memory of another mad scientist who had helped to make more abominations. Compared to him, Dr. Gero seemed almost sane. Dr. Minos, the genetic engineer and 'zookeeper' of thousands of genetic scraps that had become something else.

"So... was he the one who created Android 23?" Trunks asked, bitter hatred rising in him.

"Yes," she whispered. "And he's still alive. He... his brain... his brain's in that... c... computer..."

"What computer?" Trunks asked.

"The one that made... 13," she whispered.

"Damn it," Trunks murmured. "but that computer was Dr. Gero's creation!"

"That wasn't the main computer. He... he used some sort of machine that another scientist Dr. Wheelo had developed to tie brains into electronic circuits. The prototype that Dr. Gero used to transplant his own brain. Or at least according to what ... I remember," she twisted in fear. Trunks heard her words muffled in his ear, and held her trembling body.


	78. Turles by Stained Lace

Disclaimer: No we don't own and we don't make money from this! This is Fanfiction! We promise to put everything back when we're done playing! Maybe…*hides Trunks, Turles, Radditz and Vegeta dolls*

This is your new co-author speaking: as you can clearly see, me and my buddy StarbearerTM have decided to combine our talents and bring you a new chapter! Some of you may have read my success story "Welcome to the Weenie Hut, Can I Take You're Order?" under the pen name Spleef. If you did you know you're in good hands. Contrary to what you may be thinking, I'm not going to go all crazy and have Goku and Vegeta fight as giant weenies or nothing --unless you ask really, really nicely… *StarbearerTM gives teacher glare*…okay, maybe not…without further adieu, I give to you CHAPTER 78!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!

StarbearerTM: *cracks ruler on desk* I thought I told you to keep it down! You're in detention!!!

StainedLace: *fixes dunce hat, continues to copy from dictionary and sighs*

oOoOoOo

* * *

Trunks thought it best to take Bliss to a place where she could rest. He remembered there was a location not far from here where several Saiyans camped; the largest group if he wasn't mistaken. His father had given Turles the position of second-in-command of their army, and it he who led the Saiyans that resided deep within the forest Trunks now flew over.

"Where are we going?" Bliss asked after what seemed an eternity of silence.

"Here." Trunks said stopping suddenly when he felt a large gathering of different kis directly below them.

He descended carefully; the tree tops and foliage were dense, making him meander through them like a maze. Once he broke free, he came upon a place where sunlight barely reached and all turned to night. Fires burned, the smell of roasting animals reached him, dwellings made of animal hides mixed with Capsule domes and loud voices of Saiyans rang through the forest.

Trunks himself often wondered what it would have been like to be amongst his father's race -it was one of the few thoughts he was able to think that didn't contain androids. He never thought he'd actually be amongst them as he was now.

He touched down, and gently put Bliss down. She stood shaky at first, but otherwise she was able to stand on her own. Trunks turned his blue gaze to the Saiyans that took notice of them and wasn't too sure of what to do. Bliss needed time to rest and recover, but what they needed was to regroup at Capsule Corp. He couldn't spend too much time here himself.

"Where is your commander Turles?" He demanded more forcefully than he would have liked, but he did not have time to waste.

"In the main house." One Saiyan came forward to answer. "I will take you there." He said after noticing the battered Bliss. "Follow me."

Trunks followed, though much slower than he would have liked. He was certain Bliss was in much pain, but she remained stoic and walked without aid to the largest and centermost Capsule dwelling within the campsite. The Saiyan accompanying them began speaking with another Saiyan in formal armor stationed outside the house.

Words were exchanged, as well as glances in Trunks and Bliss' direction. Once satisfied, the Saiyan in the formal armor turned and rapped on the door of the house. Within seconds the door was opened, revealing the dark form of the Commander Turles standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" He questioned the Saiyans standing before him before laying eyes upon Trunks and Bliss. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my lovely Bliss accompanied by the son of Prince Vegeta. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hi Turles." Bliss barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes.

"You sure look like hell." Turles folded his bare arms across his chest as he strode out to get a closer look. "At least you're alive."

"Have you no common decency?!" Trunks spat. "She's hurt, aren't you going to offer any assistance?!"

"Touchy, touchy." Turles clicked his tongue. "If she was in serious trouble, she wouldn't be able to stand. You can actually trust me on that one." he gave a demonic grin as though he was amused by his own words. "Where is Ryouta? Ah, there she is, Ryouta! Come here and take our friend Bliss to the recovery field!"

"It's alright." Bliss murmured to Trunks when the Saiyan female approached and laid a hand on Bliss' shoulder. "I'll be fine."

Trunks nodded, watching as Bliss was led away. He turned then to Turles, and narrowed his gaze at the haughty commander.

"Come inside will you?" It was an order and Trunks knew it, but nonetheless he followed him into the rather cozy space.

Obviously outfitted for a man of Turles' station, all the furniture was made of deep brown leather. An area rug covered the wood flooring and the walls were painted either taupe or a burgundy red. The curtains were drawn shut and the only lighting was by the golden glass lamps randomly scattered about the space.

"Have a seat!" Turles patted the recliner before slumping into it himself.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Nappa asked with raised eyebrows, thinking the other Saiyan with him had formally lost what senses he had.

"Does that bother you? Turles replied, swirling the liquid in his glass. "I'm fed up here, Vegeta keeps blabbering on and on about killing the incompetent 'Lord' Frieza and has nothing to show for it after ten years. I'm getting bored."

Nappa stared long and hard at his Saiyan companion as they lounged in a desolate and private sitting area within Vegeta's suite. Turles was the slyest and most cunning of them, and was said to be as good a liar as General Zarbon. If anyone could escape Frieza's clutches it was him.

"What will you do once you leave?" Nappa inquired further, watching as his 'companion' casually sipped his drink.

"What else? A career with easy money, lots of fighting and something we Saiyans are naturals at: piracy." He ended with a haughty smirk. "The only difference is that I will be in charge and create a syndicate that will one day rival Frieza's." Nappa laughed.

"I really hope I live to see that day."

"Then why don't you come with me? Forget that idiot Vegeta, we're doing nothing but wasting away here under that freak Frieza's control."

"I would mind my tongue if I were you." Nappa emitted a low growl. "Prince Vegeta still reigns over us, he could kill you with a snap of his fingers if he caught you disregarding and insulting him so."

"And that paranoid freak Frieza would disembowel and carve out our still beating hearts if Vegeta does decide to act upon his threats and fails." Turles retorted matter-of-factly. "Death does not suit me either way, I'd prefer to sit and watch from a safe distance until I can defeat both Vegeta and Frieza."

"How do you plan on doing that?!" Nappa laughed again, and then drained his own drink in one gulp. "You're talking nonsense!"

Turles shifted in his seat, leaning forward so the darkened shadows of the room contoured to his face. His midnight black eyes seemed to dance with delight and mirth as he bore his gaze down upon Nappa.

"There are many things in this universe which are beyond our comprehension that can grant us power beyond the legendary."

"I figured you had lost it, now I'm certain!" Nappa reached for the carafe, pouring himself another glass.

"Have I?" Turles leaned back in his seat. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the Shinseiju seed?"

"Should I?" The burly Saiyan drank again.

"I've heard once you plant this seed; a tree will grow bearing fruit made of pure energy."

"So what?"

"Use your brain!" Turles snapped. "Think of what would happen if you ate that fruit! There is no telling just how much your power would increase! Even achieving the legendary will be nothing once I find the seed!"

Nappa wringed his fingers around his glass, feeling it compress to the point of shattering. What Turles said did intrigue him. There was nothing more that he wanted than to see Frieza's downfall and the rise of a new Saiyan Empire that would stretch across the universe. But, his doubts were still there.

"Do you know where the seed is?" He asked, looking at the once again relaxed Turles.

"Yes."

"Huh, aren't you going to tell me?"

"Hell no."

Nappa couldn't help but grin. Turles was too cunning and far too clever a warrior. Even Vegeta was willing to over look his cocky attitude because he was such an asset. But, Turles was also a liar, a cheat and would do anything to get out of a situation he didn't particularly like. And next to Vegeta, Turles hated being in Frieza's clutches.

"How do I know that you're not making this up to get out of here?"

"Because I don't need a reason to 'get out of here', and please, I could make up better stories than that." Turles refilled his glass. "Truth is simpler than lies, and it needs not complexities."


	79. Grattitude Festival by Trynia Merin

I don't own Vegeta and Bulma, or DBZ. Akira Toriyama does. I make no money writing this.

**StarbearerTM here!!!! **

***Pats Spleef on the back for her awesome contribution***

**StarbearerTM: In grattitude for all the faithful readers I present something of a gift to you. _This is a sort of 'break' chapter after so much action for RNB. I bring you a bit of Vegeta and Bulma interaction. My apologies for not updating so soon. The previous chapter was written by a co author Spleef aka Stained Lace. Here I give you some VxB goodness as an apology for not updating in AGES._**

* * *

Grattitude Festival

by Trynia Merin

Despite the crazyiness going on in the world anticipating the Android Games, Capsule Corps was trying their best to increase public relations and improve company morale. Vegeta had heard from Trunks and seen him come home in a huff, and was quite bewildered. As for his other Saiyans they were all acounted for, but Vegeta felt the need to survey his 'domain'. Which included Capsule Corps.

Inside his stomach growled at the trays of food piled high in the capsule kitchen. White coated chefs with paper and cloth hats threaded their way through and among the heating units and counters. Nimbly Vegeta strode down the midst of them. That first idiot who stood in his way was lucky to escape with a broken nose on the way in.

Fortunately, for him Mrs. Briefs interceded with a happy smile that flummoxed the alien Prince. The injured security guard quickly slinked away, pressing his hand to his nose with twin streams of blood seeping from under his palm.

"Oh don't you know dear boy, that it's Gratitude Festival time?"

"Gratitude Festival what?" Vegeta snorted unimpressed on his walk through the kitchen.

An abundance of food gave some humans cause to celebrate, Vegeta mused. How frivolous and foolishly they rushed around in an attempt to show their wealth by giving it away.

Alternatively, cramming every available space with hungry mouths to feed. Such a tradition never existed in his memory on Vegetasei. If someone wanted to celebrate the conquering of a new world or his or her ascension to power that was worth throwing a lavish feast.

"Wasteful, and stupid, not to mention ludicrous," Vegeta commented, both hands tugging the towel he suspended around his neck. It seemed a tiny vise clamped down on his backside the next second.

"Next time dear boy why don't ask for me first? I am always happy to feed such a strapping handsome lad as yourself. All you have to do is say please," Mrs. Briefs tittered, ignoring Vegeta's wide-eyed stare of disbelief.

"Fine, whatever," Vegeta spluttered. Instincts told him her hand was there, while common sense warned him not to retaliate. She was his source of edible food on this planet. Certainly, he could kill one of the many large dinosaurs or beasts on his own, not to mention grill it over a fire. However, it took precious time away from his vital training, as well as pleased him to have the weaker creatures groveling at his disposal.

"Here, you look like you could use this with such a sweat."

Freshly roasted meat shot towards his face. Vegeta seized the offered drumstick with his teeth first, then gripped the released shaft of bone in a white gloved hand. Mrs. Briefs nimbly stepped back from him, tray in her other hand. "Mmmph."

Mrs. Briefs giggled lightly. "You'll find many more in the rear dining area just for you, dearie!"

Vegeta shot her a frustrated glare, licking his lips. "Why in hell didn't you say so?"

"Well there was a little tiny favor I thought you may be up to handling after your meal?"

"I do no favors lightly."

"Ohh such a handsome pouting face. Bulma the poor dear has forgotten to eat her lunch. I thought it would be lovely if you took a plate to the lab."

Vegeta snatched the tray that magically appeared on Mrs. Brief's hands the minute he turned towards her. Even though he knew one of the food slaves in this kitchen probably passed it to her when his attention was diverted. He could tell from their weak kis where each of them were in proximity.

"I'm only doing this so she'll make the repairs I asked for," Vegeta clarified, giving Mrs. Briefs a hard stare.

"You are such a well mannered and generous boy I just knew you would," Mrs. Briefs thanked him.

Disintegrating her was still tempting, although Vegeta knew better. It was far more amusing to see the white smocked idiots scatter as he strode back through the kitchen, tray in hand. If he were too rough on them, Bulma would withhold repairs or adjustments to his training equipment. Blasting rocks in the desert or sheering off mountains in a fit of pique would not guarantee him supremacy over Kakkarot.

* * *

Muscles in Bulma's neck tied into tight knots. Hunched over a delicate circuit board she guided one small wire with one hand, and then lowered her soldering iron into place. The minute flash only temporarily flared into her blue eyes that squinted through the magnifier lenses. Her entire world was composed only of the lab around her, the circuitry panels, and her own body for the last two hours. For all she cared the rest of the world could blow up. All that mattered now was the next contact melting into its proper place.

At her hip, something vibrated like a joy buzzer. Only a barely audible buzz reached her ears, yet her heart skipped a few beats. Dimly at the periphery of her vision, she was aware of the door opening. Hairs on the back of her neck stood up from the knowledge she was not alone. None of the proximity detectors or sensors had triggered a tiny bleeping alarm.

"What do you want now? I'm busy!"

"I don't know if I should be mildly impressed your mere human brain devised a way to tell I was here," Vegeta murmured. A loud clatter caused Bulma to flinch instead of the reality of a vicious creature standing only inches behind her. Someone who she knew could atomize her with just a flick of his hand.

She focused back on her next wire that stubbornly took five minutes to get into the right position before she could solder it into place. He was still standing there. It was not the tantalizing smell of the food somewhere nearby that said so, but the evaluation of his observed patterns of behavior.

"You're still here?"

Bulma spun around to face the midnight black eyes she could not see herself in. Hard and cold but endlessly fascinating. Far more so than the panel behind her she had completed. Was he a far more intriguing experiment than her own toys that could break after too much use? Should she be thankful for an adrenaline rush in an increasingly boring world?

Vegeta snorted, only a fine twitching of the corner of one lip breaking his mask. "Wasting your breath stating what's so damn obvious."

"You're wasting my time making me nervous and putting me off my schedule."

"If you want to die of starvation don't blame me. On the other hand, should I shove this food down your throat? You're already fat enough so why do you care how much you eat?"

"Fat my ass!" she snorted, tossing her head.

"I rest my case. Fat," Vegeta sneered. Bulma caught hold of the muscular arm that appeared far too late to stop two fingers from pinching the skin on her arm. Or the other hand that materialized cupping her jaw. Just the tiniest squeeze puffed her cheeks up. She seized a handful of his hair, tugging on it.

Bulma brought her knee up, yet missed her target because his hip turned just so. Instead, his hard pelvis had somehow worked its way against hers and her leg curled around it. She rolled her hips so her crotch brushed his instead. Swiveling his body Vegeta spun her away from the table, and then boosted her with a hand on her backside. She yelped when something hard collided with her and the gloved hands pried her body away from his.

Flustered, Bulma heard his evil snicker. Hot and flushed she sat sprawled on another lab counter right beside the tray of food he had dropped there. "Hey!"

Vegeta continued to laugh, head thrown back. "Eat the damn food, Bulma."

"Thanks a million, you pain in the ass," Bulma pouted, glaring at him.

"Or are you going to want something ELSE?" Vegeta asked.

"Once I finish, this, then maybe we'll see," Bulma said, grabbing the front of his armor and yanking him down. She was indeed thankful for this pain in the ass prince who kept her world exciting and new. Likewise, Vegeta was thankful to have a reason not to blow up this fourth rate mud ball. The blue haired woman kept things interesting indeed.

* * *

He also remembered another of the times they had been together while training. Memories tumbled back of a time not so long ago as she tugged at his armor and tore off his spandex:

_How many times would she have to hear a loud rumbling like thunder from outside?Vibrations shaking the entire Capsule complex so she couldn't escape them no matter where she went inside? Or the rattling windows and glassware if she happened to be in the kitchen._

_This time was particularly bad she realized as cups and saucers clinked spasmodically. Tea spattered out of the cup past the saucer balanced on her lap while éclairs and cakes tumbled every which way haphazardly onto the carpet._

_"Oh MY!" she heard her mother cry, and Bulma gritted her teeth._

_Over the windows cracked fine lines like snakes before bursting inwards. She heard her mother screaming and ducking behind the sofa as she dove behind the armchair. Intense light blasted her sight, painting the whole living room in absolute brightness and stark shadow for an instant. Her ears rang after something incredibly loud echoed in a ferocious boom._

_"I'm dead, I must be…" she thought one instant. The next she opened her eyes, hearing nothing but silence. Minutes passed behind that armchair, and Bulma could hear whimpering and distant shouts from wind that whistled around the sofa. She poked her head up and saw light pouring in through a gaping hole in the living room._

_"That son of a..." Bulma growled, forgetting her fear as anger flooded her. Launching herself over the chair, she dashed quickly through the new opening. Bits of plaster fell on her bushy blue hair but she didn't care at all._

_If he wasn't dead he soon would be, she decided. Almost knocking over Yamcha in the process, she slammed feet into the yard one after the other. Her heart almost burst in her chest it was hammering so hard. Anger turned once more to fear seeing smoke billowing up in ugly black columns skywards. Like a huge egg Capsule 4 was shattered, only the bottom half still intact. Huge bits of metal had scattered for yards, some imbedded in trees._

_"Holy CRAP… he just blew it up from inside!" Yamcha said, grabbing her arm. "Let me clear the area…"_

_"Help me you idiot! Vegeta's probably buried under this!" she cried._

_"It was another stupid accident," Yamcha grumbled, heaving the piles left and right. Then he shouted, "I found him!"_

_Bulma clawed her way around rubble, seeing Yamcha shift a beam aside. A loud groan from underneath banished fear, replacing it once more with sick realization. She dropped to her knees, and reached out to touch tanned flesh. He lay on his side, facing her; new cuts bleeding bright that zigzagged over the old scars._

_"You IMBICLE! What the HELL were you thinking?" she screamed grabbing his arm._

_"Bulma… he's still."_

_"Get the medical wing, NOW!" Bulma shrilled._

_Yamcha blurred out, his face stricken with worry. Now she turned her focus on Vegeta's battered body. Her fingers carefully caressed and probed hard angles, muscle stretching skin taught, and the slickness of blood and sweat. She saw his chest rising and falling, then slid a hand under his neck to carefully lift his head. Breath rasped and she brushed away the soot from his face._

_"Vegeta, say something, damn it!" she shouted._

_Slowly he blinked, looking up at her with a frown despite the scattered debris in his hair and the ugly bruises marring his face. "S…stop that… infernal shouting," he rasped._

_"Vegeta, what in the WORLD were you doing?" she gasped, as she slid her arm under his shoulders, pulling him to lie across her knees. "Didn't you learn your lesson LAST time?"_

_"I am a SAIYAN…" he coughed, blinking dizzily up at her. "We heal from worse than this!"_

_"I know that and I don't CARE! If you say it's NOTHING I'll clobber you! For the love of Dende, you almost blew up the house last time and now thanks to you there is a new gaping HOLE in our living room! You can't keep doing this!" she shrieked, shaking him._

_"Shut UP ALREADY! It was an accident, damn it!" he shouted up at her. She blinked, realizing her shaking wasn't helping things._

_"THIS was an accident? Last TIME was an accident, this was a catastrophe!" Bulma scolded, lowering her voice in volume as she bent down and hugged him to her chest. "If you hadn't survived I would have…"_

_"You… have a strong… grip… , for a weak human," Vegeta coughed against her ear._

_Drawing back, she glanced down at him and saw his face frowning up into hers. Smoothing aside his hair, she blinked away tears. "So… you do know my name after all, huh?"_

_"That's the stupidest thing you've said yet! Of course I know your blasted name!" he asked, reaching up one hand and stroking her face. "You shout it often enough!"_

_"Don't ever do this again Vegeta or I'll kill you myself," she half laughed, bending down and covering his lips with hers. Stunned, he opened his mouth and inhaled her hot breath. The hand that cupped her cheek twisted into her hair, pulling her mouth to his._

_Gasping she broke the kiss, peering down at his devilish grin. "And was THAT an accident?"_

_"No the accident was that I fell for an arrogant ass like you," Bulma laughed, sniffling away her tears._

_"Or that I listen to a loud mouthed wench like you," Vegeta countered, coughing. He struggled to sit up but fell back into her lap. Closing his eyes, he panted._

_"Just relax… stay with me," she whispered. "If you were listening to me you'd stop having 'accidents'. You can't keep doing this to yourself…"_

_"I can, and I will… as long as you're here… to fix this infernal machine," he whispered into her ear as she clutched him tightly to her chest._

_"Yes… I am," she laughed, covering his lips in a kiss again. When Yamcha returned with the medics, his eyes were full of the couple sharing a heated kiss._

_"Terrific," he mumbled, and turned around to leave. Bulma didn't need his help after all. He wondered if it really WAS an accident because every time this happened, Bulma ended up touching the alien terror all over the place, and it always ended with a hot kiss._

_"Accident my foot," Yamcha laughed sadly._

_Bulma helped to haul Vegeta to his feet, his arm around her shoulders as she helped him onto the stretcher. With a last soft kiss to his lips, she pulled away from the stretcher party as they lifted it up and carried him off towards the medical facility. She ran to keep up, barking orders all the way. Inside she knew it was these accidents that brought them together._


End file.
